Never Give Up 2: Taboo Obsessions
by JadeRose1
Summary: The sequel to our Never Give Up story. John and Nikki are planning their wedding while Randy undergoes treatment in a mental health facility for his crimes. John can't seem to forget the fateful day his relationship with his best friend changed forever. Co-written with rose waldron9 Centon slash some John/Nikki in parts
1. Chapter 1

(This was JadeRose's idea. She wanted to do a sequel to our short story Never Give Up. If you are new to our page it would be advisable to read Never Give Up before this one in order to understand it more fully. This is a story told in role play format between the two of us. Warning, this is one of our Twisted Tales stories. It could include rape, dark themes, even character deaths if the muses go that direction. We never know how a story will end until we get there. Hope you all enjoy the Centon. Just a head's up our next stories plan to be the next installment in the Saving Super Cena series and a sequel to Changed Champions.) Rose Ann

(A state mental institution in Missouri. 2016 Six months after the ending of Never Give Up.)

Randy was sitting in the director's office, looking around. "Today's a big day for you, Mr. Orton. Are you ready?" An older, heavyset woman asked that had her black hair in a tight bun. She was looking down at her notes then at Randy. He was dressed in a set a grey colored scrubs.

He stopped, looking around then at her. "Well, Dr. Thompson seems to think so, Ma'am." His voice sounded low and even deeper than normal.  
"Do you think you are though?" She asked Randy again.

"I...I hope so. I would really hate to return to where I was...no offense, Ma'am."

She gave a faint laugh. "None taken, Mr. Orton. Not many with a clear head would wish to be here. Just hope yours is clear enough to take this offered opportunity and not squander it." She closed the file. "Guard, take Mr. Orton back to his room and wait for transport to Florida."  
"Yes, Ma'am." The large man about the size of Big Show walked over, taking Randy by the arm. Randy knew to stand or risk getting his shoulder popped. Even with going without trouble the guard still had a habit of jerking him along if he felt he was moving too slow. Under the outfit was a variety of bruises of different ages.

Randy was returned to a single person cell and almost shoved inside if he didn't quicken his pace before the heavy door slammed shut behind him. He moved to sit, looking around the empty room. It had been his personal prison for the last six months. Six long, agonizing months. Even though if he was honestly asked he barely remembered the first four months of it. His mind snapped after the incident with John. The memories still haunted his sleep...well, sleep that was not medically induced anyway. He was now on a strong antipsychotic regimen as well as other therapy. To his knowledge, no one had been to see him since he ended up in that place. Even with his criminal activity he was being offered the chance to be a test subject of a new rehabilitation program. With his mind more focused he figured it was better then that place that gave him nothing to focus on beside his own thoughts. That and what felt like daily abuse by the guards and orderlies. Being at a state hospital and criminally insane did not help his chances for decent treatment any.

The door opened about an hour later and the guard came in with someone else. Randy was asked a few questioned then informed that he would be restrained during the transport. "I understand." Randy replied simply before he was handcuffed and led to a waiting van that reminded him of a prisoner transport from a movie. As he got in and sat down he felt a sharp pain in his arm. "What the fuck?" He snapped.

"Just a precaution, Mr. Orton." The guard told him, almost with a laugh before closing the doors. Randy shook his head, feeling it grow foggy before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, back in Tampa, Florida, Nikki was sitting at a table looking over linen choices for her and John's upcoming wedding. She knew she could hire a wedding planner and was more than sure they would have made it the event of the year if not decade but she wanted to have a personal hand in everything as long as she could. Every few minutes she would ask John his opinion and normally get something along the lines of 'Yeah, sure. Sounds fine.' She gave a scowl, pursing her lips. "Hey, Babe...how about this one? It's hot pink and mustard yellow."

John didn't move his head at all as once again. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great, Nikki."

"JOHN!" She yelled, slamming the book on the table.

John jumped at Nikki's tone, shaken out of his thoughts. "Huh? Sorry, Nikki."

Nikki took a deep breath. "Babe, do you not want to do this right now?" She sighed. "You look a million miles away. You-you're not having second thoughts are you?" Her eyes looked worried and misty. Ever since the attack, she feared John no longer found her attractive. John jumped almost right away back into work while she took an extended leave, worried the scars could be seen on camera. She told herself she was lucky to be alive.

John gulped but answered quickly. "No, Babe..sorry. I've not been sleeping so well lately. I think I need to see Dr. Anderson again." He spoke of his therapist.

"I know the feeling, Babe. We can take a break I guess." Nikki closed the book. "Ma-maybe I should get a planner."

"Yeah...might be a good idea." John agreed. He felt like a horrible person for not being honest with his girl but he could not even admit it to himself. The nightmares had morphed into erotic dreams. Ones that left him sweaty and covered in his own release and shame.

Nikki pursed her lips with a faint bat of her eyes. "What would you like to do then, Babe?" She got up from her chair, moving over toward John.

John took in the look of his Nikki. He knew she had a sex drive to rival his own. He also knew she was insecure since the day she was attacked. He looked up at her with a dimpled smile. "I'm sure you have a few good suggestions."

"You know I do." She leaned down, kissing his cheek. "I guess retire to upstairs?"

John nodded as he slowly stood up. "Sounds good, Hun."

When John turned, Nikki swatted his butt. "Well, get going, Stud." She chuckled.

John bit back a groan. Somehow, the swat reminded him of when Randy had spanked his ass. He moved past her to head upstairs. Nikki had a twinkle in her eyes as she playfully chased John to the bedroom. She hoped things would continue to improve between them. John reached the bedroom first. He bent over to expose his ass playfully. It was something he would have never done before.

Nikki chuckled at the display. She just thought John was trying to be a clown like he used to. She walked over, swatting his butt again before she went to remove her blouse. "I want to try to keep the lights on tonight, Babe."

"S-Sounds good." John bit his lip. "Can we try something new tonight...just to warm up?" He moved to start stripping out of his shirt and shorts.

Nikki raised a brow, looking at John as she removed her skirt, showing a matching pink bra and lacy panties. "I guess...what is it?"

John started to speak then stopped. "Nevermind...you look amazing."

"Thanks, Babe." She slowly turned. The scar to her left cheek and across her chest was not as noticeable to the outside world as it was to her. "What is it, Babe?"

John felt his mouth go dry from nerves. "Would you like to...um...spank my ass a little?"

"Ooooo." Nikki replied. "Come on, why would I so no to that...I do it in public." She chuckled as they always took little swats at each others ass when they were out.

"Maybe a little harder?" John asked as he bent over the bed, bracing on it. For a fleeting second, he envisioned the tall Viper behind him, Randy's eyes dark with desire. It scared the hell out of him.

"Harder?" She asked, a little confused she shrugged, walking behind John to hit his one cheek. John jumped slightly, giving a groan. His cock jumped at the feeling. Nikki shrugged, swatting John's other bare cheek. John groaned a little louder. His mind began to cloud with desire. He spread his legs a little more to open himself up on instinct.

Nikki gave a giggle, giving two more quick swats, almost thinking it was becoming fun. John became hard in record time from the slight sting. "Fuck...I'm so hot." He moaned out.

Nikki stopped and took a step back. "Well, you want to finish unwrapping me then?" She asked, holding her arms out to the sides. John moved to stand and turn around. His eyes took her in as he moved to slowly take off her bra, letting it fall to the floor. As he cupped her soft mounds he wanted to scream as his mind wanted to replace the curves with a tan, hard body.

Nikki was nervous with attention to her chest but gave a smile and a shaky breath when John's hands brushed her nipples. "You look fine, Hun...beautiful." John assured her. He moved to kiss her as his hands trailed down her sides.

Nikki lightly blushed. "Nice to still hear it." She told him. John moved to help Nikki out of her panties. He then lead her to the bed, pulling her on top of him with a laugh. She yelped as they fell then laughed, looking down at him. "Well, isn't this different?" She laughed as she braced her hands on his chest for balance.

"Yeah...feels nice...the weight on me." John admitted. "Want to ride me, Hun?"

"Ah….yeah sure." Nikki replied, unsure. She was used to John taking her, but she was willing to try new things. She shifted so she could lift up and shift back until she was over John's hardened member. She used one hand to steady to before slowly sinking down onto it. She moaned out, feeling her moist walls stretching.

John closed his eyes, giving a moan. "Yeah...that feels nice." Why did his body ache to feel a hard cock inside him at the moment? What was wrong with him?

Nikki sunk all the way down before shifting to rock her weight. She then felt the right angle with a deep moan. She lifted up slightly before sinking back down. "Mmmm Damn, Babe." She moaned, feeling the heat ripple through her body. John tried so hard to take in the feeling and ignore the other desires and images he felt. He reached to rest a hand on one of Nikki's hips as he moaned. Nikki panted and moaned as she went to ride John harder and faster. Her hair moving around, falling over her shoulders as her chest bounced with the movement.

John's eyes closed and in just that brief moment a face flashed in his mind's eye. Randy was looming over him. His steel colored eyes were a swirl of possessiveness and lust as he looked at him like he wanted to consume him. No one had ever looked at John that way before, not even the obsessed ring rats. The face looked so real as it studied him. "F-Fuck me." John moaned out between hard pants.

Nikki bit her lip, trying to go even harder as she panted herself, trying to keep balance as she moved. "Damn, Babe...so good." She moaned.

"Yeah...just like that." John said in a husky tone. He could feel his cock throbbing.

"MMmm Gonna need a hot bath after this." Nikki moaned. Without even thinking, her nails lightly scratched John's chest as she began to feel the pleasurable waves hitting her body.

John's back arched from the bed as he came. "Oh, yeah...fuck." He panted as he filled his girlfriend. Nikki panted as she practically collapsed on top of John. "That was nice." John said, once he could talk.

"Yeah….it was." Nikki replied before she moved to kiss John then slowly move off of him and the bed. "Well, time to clean and soak." She commented before walking gingerly toward the master bathroom. John knew Nikki liked her times alone in the tub so he laid and relaxed while she cleaned. He felt a little dirty for almost using his girl for his own fantasies. He had hated Randy for what he did to him. His friend had kidnapped him at gunpoint, even threatened to seal him off in a dark dungeon forever. Why did his thoughts keep drifting to Randy? None of it made any sense at all. Maybe his own mind had cracked.

It was close to a half hour before Nikki came out, wrapped in a terry robe. "Sorry, Babe...I should have asked if you wanted to shower before I tied the bathroom up." She knew John hated to leave a mess.

"It's fine...you deserved it." John assured her. He moved to stand and walk to the bathroom to rinse off himself.

Nikki went to look for clean panties before moving to the large closet, pulling out a simple pullover sun dress. She then moved to sit on the bed to wait for John.

John tried to pull himself together as he washed off. He had to wonder if Randy was still just as crazy as he had been or if time in the mental health facility had helped him. They had been like brothers for years. Maybe his worry over the man was manifesting itself in a sexual way. When he joined Nikki a short time later his eyes looked far away. "Everything okay, Babe?" Nikki asked, seeing the look on John's face as she looked at him from the bed.

John walked to slowly sit on the bed. "Not really." He admitted. "I was thinking about Randy...you know how close we were...just wondering if he's getting better with help."

Nikki tried not to tense at the mention of Randy's name. "Sorry, Babe. No offence to your past with him, but I wished his ass had stayed in jail and that slimy lawyer didn't send him to hospital."

"He needed help, Nikki." John insisted. "He honestly thought he loved me...that I loved him too but was too blind to admit it. Yes, he was crazy but he was my best friend for years."

"He tried to kill me!" Nikki snapped. "I'm scared of people seeing me. He could have killed me...I was lucky to have been found. You know he tossed me in the fucking elevator! Okay...let's say he was sick. So he gets help. They claim he is all better….then what? He should be let go to walk around again!?"

"I...don't know." John admitted. "I feel confused...Nikki, he locked me up in a basement for days...raped me...I know what he is capable of...I...just can't get him out of my head lately."

Nikki sighed, trying to calm down. "And maybe that is why you should see if you can schedule an appointment with Dr. Anderson for your next day off. You know they are willing to shuffle their schedule for you."

John nodded, looking down. He gave a sigh. "Sometimes I almost crave the feeling." He admitted lowly.

"The feeling?" Nikki looked confused. "What feeling?"

"Being...um...fucked...by a man." John said with hesitation. He left out the part where it was not just any man but Randy.

"What?!" Nikki exclaimed in shock, actually jumping up from the bed. "No...damn…" She shook her head in disbelief. "You need help, Babe." She felt ready to go into a panic. John had never shown the slightest interest in men sexually before.

"I...know that." John nodded. "Believe me, I know that...it just felt so good...I didn't expect it to...I didn't even want it...but it did." Nikki bit his lip, looking at John in disbelief. She wondered did she know him still. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths through her nose. Was he having those thoughts when he is with her? Is that why he seems so distant? Tears could be seen beginning to pool in her eyes.

John looked up and Nikki and bit his lip. He hated to see her cry. "I'm sorry, Nikki...shit, I shouldn't burden you with all this...I'll call the doctor...get help."

Nikki slowly nodded, not trusting her voice. Her eyes glanced down at the ring gracing her finger. Did he still want to marry her if he was now having these feelings? She swallowed a lump in her throat. "We...We should get some dinner." She replied lowly, her voice lacking its high energy chipper tone.

John nodded quickly, glad for a diversion. "We should. Let's go eat." He moved to slide on a robe nearby. The rest of the evening felt a little tense to them both. John contacted his therapist and set up a meeting, telling the doctor it was important he see him. The appointment was set for John's next free day with Dr. Anderson agreeing to meet with John before his normal office hours.

John showed up for his appointment early. He felt nervous and worried. The erotic dreams had continued almost every time he went to sleep. The older man showed up see John's car parked out front already. He headed into the office, seeing John sitting alone in the waiting area. "Morning, John." Dr. Anderson greeted him.

"Morning." John tried to smile. "Thanks for taking the time out to see me."

"Of course. Come on in." The doctor moved to unlock his inner office and turn the lights on before moving to a locked file cabinet.

John took a seat, trying not to fidget. "I've been having...some issues lately."

The doctor removed a small tape recorder and a fresh tape placing it in the machine. He hit the record button, setting it on his desk. "Yes, you did mention that on the phone, but you assured me it could wait these few days." The doctor told John. "Has the nightmares returned?" He asked, sitting behind his desk.

John lowered his head. "Sort of...they've kind of morphed into something else...dreams of a more sexual nature...erotic ones."

The doctor tried to keep a straight face, looking. "I see...how long have you had this development for?"

"About a week or so...and it's getting worse." John admitted. "I can't seem to get...Randy out of my mind. Things that happened between us...how he is doing now."

"So, he is always the source of these feelings? Have you thought of checking out where he is being held? Even if you don't see him. I honestly don't know how good it may be for either of your mental states if you were to see each other."

"No...you think I should?" John asked. "And yes, he's always the source. Sometimes I can see his face so clearly."

"Even though he was your captor and tormentor he was your friend first for much longer. Maybe seeing he is getting the treatment he needs will place your mind at ease." Dr. Anderson explained. "Have these erotic thoughts ever enter your waking mind?"

"Yes...even while I'm being intimate with my fiance." John admitted. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I always saw myself as straight. It's not that I would be ashamed if I were gay...my brother is openly gay. I just never thought I was into men that way."

"Are you still attracted to your fiance? If so that would make you bisexual if you are also attracted to men. Then you need to think and ask yourself, are you attracted to men or just the feeling from the act? Quite a good number of straight males get turned on by anal stimulation whether it be by a toy or even a finger." The older man tried to explain.

"I don't know." John admitted. "I think about his body a lot...how it looked. But that could just be tied to how he made me feel. I'm still attracted to my fiance. It's difficult to explain it...Randy forced me to do things but he made it feel good...he made me feel wanted and desired...more than anyone else ever has. He would risk everything just to be with me."

"But you realize what he did wasn't right...wasn't healthy for either of you? Plus, the possible cost to your fiance. Maybe try to explore other avenues of getting that pleasurable feeling either by yourself or if you can get comfortable enough with her." Dr. Anderson suggested.

John felt so confused as he nodded. He doubted it would be the same. It wasn't just the sexual feeling he craved...it was the feeling of being taken...devoured. "Thanks, Doctor. I'll try that."

"Are you having any other issues you wish to discus while we still have time?" The doctor asked John.

John shook his head no. "Thanks for your time." He decided to take the doctor's advice and look for the facility where Randy was being held.

"Of course you know my line is always open if you need me." The Doctor moved to shut off the recording before escorting John out. John felt even more conflicted after he left. He spent the next day or so thinking things over before doing a little research. He was able to find where Randy was being held and contacted the institution to see if it would be allowed for him to pay a visit just to look around some. He hoped doing so would set his mind at ease and end the dreams for good.

After a few transferred calls John found out that Randy was no longer at that location and was moved to a secondary facility in Florida. Once John got in touch with the new place he was told that he could schedule a visit. He scheduled his visit for his next day off. When the day arrived he hopped his private plane to fly to where the facility was located. He tried not to feel nervous as the plane landed and he took a taxi to the address.


	2. Chapter 2

When John reached the place it looked like a small apartment like building with about ten floors. There was a sign at the entrance of the driveway that read Lazarus House. There were two sets of doors that led to the lobby part of the building. There was a young woman sitting behind a desk that looked up, hearing the doors opening. "Excuse me, Sir? Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm John Cena. I called ahead for an appointment." John replied. He looked around the room.

"One moment." She looked down, typing something on a computer. "Ah yes. The director is waiting for you. Ms. Lavitt's office is located down the hall to the right." The young woman smiled at John. As John looked around the space he saw another smaller desk that had a security guard sitting behind it, eyeing him.

"Thank you." John told the woman. He made the walk down the hall, seeing the director's name was on a plate on the door to her office. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

A petite woman with dark glasses and a dark colored pant suit stood up from behind the desk. "Good morning, Mr. Cena." She greeted him, extending her hand. "Welcome to Lazarus House."

John shook her hand with a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate being granted the opportunity to visit."

"Well, we are open for family. I honestly was not expecting you though." She admitted as she motioned to a chair and sat down herself.

John took a seat. He nodded. "Neither was I honesty...but my therapist recommended it. Randy was my friend for over 15 years...what happened was very traumatizing to me."

The woman nodded slowly. "I can understand that. We have had a few legal reps come to check up on our patients for peace of mind for their clients. It is just rare for them to wish to come themselves. Now I will let you know that this place will not look like your standard institution. Lazarus is sort of a remedial ground to see how some react in a more casual yet still supervised setting. Each floor has at least one member of medical staff on it along with one security member. Also, the elevators are locked from entry without a key. Now I was informed you were more interested in the place itself then Mr. Orton himself?"

John felt a lump form in his throat. He knew what his therapist said but a part of him wanted to see Randy so bad. "Is...there any way I could observe him without being seen?"

"Yes." She gave a faint smile. "I guess I will take you directly up to his floor then" She stood up. "If you will follow me." John nodded and moved to stand. He tried to remain calm as he followed her from her office. She let John back to the lobby to a bank of elevators before she swiped a keycard to open the door, stepping on with John. They went up to the eighth floor. When they stepped off John saw what looked almost like a nurse's station with two orderlies and two guards sitting at it. The guards stood when the doors opened. Located behind them was what looked like a common room that was exposed by large glass windows. It was mostly empty that time of day. Ms. Lavitt walked over to double check Randy's room.

John waited as he looked around. The place was not as bad as he had expected. "Okay, Mr. Cena down this way." She headed down one of the halls that had covered windows then secure looking doors. They passed about eight of them before she stopped outside of one. "You can look through the small window in the door if you wish. He shouldn't see you unless he is right near it." She informed John. "He is normally by the window looking outside." John nodded his understanding. He moved to slowly look in the window, his heart pounding. At first John didn't see anyone. He saw what looked almost like a tiny studio set up of a couch that faced the wall toward him. It had a single bed and there was a chair across the room. It was the chair that he spotted Randy. He was dressed in what looked like scrubs and the hand John could see looked to be bandaged up. Randy's head was turned toward the window. John only knew it was him for sure because of the tattoos that were exposed.

John gave a hard swallow. He turned to look at the director. "I...changed my mind. Would it be okay if I saw him...supervised of course...I...I think I need to."

She exhaled a breath as if thinking. "It may be best if I send one of our guards in with you. I do not know how Mr. Orton will react when faced with you...you know, since you are the source of his psychosis."

John nodded. "Of course...it makes sense."

"Please wait here." She headed back to the hall and returned a few moments later, one of the guards with her. He pulled a key unlocking the door. He checked the window before pushing the door open. Randy's head shot up, hearing the door but he didn't move from where he was.

"Good morning, ." Ms. Lavitt addressed him.

Randy seemed to relax slightly. "Morning, Director...to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, still not looking.

"You have a visitor today. I am going to leave Fredrick with you to observe." She told him.

"A visitor?" Randy sounded shocked.

John cleared his throat, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. "Hi, Ran."

The director made her way from the room, shutting the door in case there was an altercation. Hearing the voice, Randy's head moved some with a panted breath. "No." He almost whispered. Even with such a short statement he couldn't believe his ears. He moved quickly from the chair. When he did he winced, bracing a hand to his right side. His normally cold, stoic eyes grew large as they landed on John. John could now see both hands were bandaged.

John felt conflicting emotions as he looked at Randy. There was the uncertainty of not knowing how Randy would react, anger, and hurt over what happened, and even a little sympathy over how Randy looked. "It's me...I wanted to...see you."

"Why?" Randy narrowed his eyes, the initial shock wearing off. He cocked his head as if still debating if this was real. "Why? Why come after all this time? No one has seen me...NO ONE!" He yelled and the guard moved quickly to block the path between them. Randy shifted his eyes then his head to look at the large, imposing guard. "I didn't move." Randy told him coolly. "Merely talking, Big Guy." He gave a thin lined smile.

Hurt filled John's eyes as he looked at Randy. "You have the nerve to blame me for not coming sooner? Don't you know how hard this is?" He fought to keep his voice steady. "You betrayed my trust on so many levels yet I still thought of you."

"I'm not blaming you." Randy told John, looking back at him. "I wouldn't have been shocked to have never seen your face again. I just don't understand why you were the first….the only." Randy lowered his head. "I expected you to be the last if ever."

"I don't know why no one else came...no one talks of it." John admitted. "I...couldn't stop thinking of you lately."

"Yeah?" Randy asked simply. He moved back to the chair, turning it to face the room before sitting. He hoped maybe sitting he would seem less a threat and the guard would move back. "You shocked no one wants to talk about it? About me?"

"A little." John admitted. "Even backstage it's taboo...maybe out of respect to me...who knows."

"Oh, I bet the office has tried to wipe any mention of me...the best that can be anyway." Randy commented bitterly. "Just like anyone else that has royally fucked up over the years."

"Pretty much." John admitted. He gulped. "W-Why did you do it, Ran? You destroyed your life...and hurt others. I saw your mom...she's aged twenty years."

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. "Still trying to piece it. I just couldn't handle it. Want it….wanted you so bad it hurt." The guard moved back some to give the men more space, seeing things seemed calmer.

John swallowed hard. "I can understand...but the things you did...threatening to seal me away from everyone I loved...abducting me...I've had nightmares for months afterward." His voice broke some.

"I'm sorry, Johnny...I wanted to show you how much I felt. I was wrong...I was selfish." Randy replied. He gave a dry laugh, looking around. "I know that feeling now." He spoke with a sigh, looking at John. "At least this is an upgrade from a month ago."

"How are you? Are you treated decently considering?" John asked, taking in the bandaged hands.

Randy looked down as if unsure. Then when his eyes raised he started to open his mouth to say something but his eyes shifted to Frederick. He gave a shaky breath, second guessing before trying to look back at John, licking his lips before biting the bottom one. Normally, that was a clear sign he was nervous. "Um...yeah...considering." He finally replied, not really answering the part of how he was.

John knew his friend well enough to see he was nervous. He gave a nod. "I...don't hate you, Ran...contrary to what you may think...yes, I'm hurt. But we were close for years. If you ever get released...and they tell me you're okay...maybe you can stay in my guest house awhile." A part of him wondered what the hell he was doing.

Randy swallowed a lump, nodding. "I'm sorry I hurt you, John. That was my last thought. I...I don't know where I would be going if I am ever released from here. I honestly don't know if I would be allowed to go...or if I would be sent to prison."

John nodded. Tears wanted to fill his eyes as he suddenly felt a tightening in his chest. He wanted to believe Randy so bad. That the cold Viper who held a gun on him was gone now. He felt so confused. Randy closed his eyes, feeling a confliction himself. Part of him still wanted John. He doubted any amount of therapy or drugs could change that. He had to learn to control that though. He shifted in his seat slightly as old thoughts wanted to fill his head. He opened his eyes, looking at John at first holding that hungry gaze to them that wanted to bore into John's head and sadly down to his loins. A moment later, Randy blinked and the look softened.

John's body reacted to the look before his rational mind had time to think. A shaky breath passed his lips, his cock tenting in his shorts. It was the one thing he had not admitted to Randy...his secret struggle. He could see the possessive Viper was still there under the surface. "If...If you are serious….um...about your offer." Randy exhaled a shaky breath. "You may want to make sure they have your contact information."

John nodded, clearing his throat. He knew Randy had to have seen the desire he tried to hide. He tried to will his cock to settle down. "I'll do that."

"Don't know if it will ever happen...but thanks. It me-means a lot that you even said it. Even if it wasn't meant." Randy told John.

John nodded again. His eyes roamed Randy's body. "You're welcome...maybe I should go?"

"Yeah...sure." Randy slowly stood up again. "I'm glad you came...I...I will understand if you don't come back."

"I'll try to." There was something unreadable in John's eyes. "Take care."

"Yeah, sure." Randy replied. He wanted to move closer to John, but he fought to stay where he was. John glanced at the guard before moving to place a hand on Randy's shoulder, giving a pat. His erection was still pretty obvious.

Randy tensed at the touch. He fought not to move, except giving a faint smile. Randy eyes dropped slightly but then raised back up. His smile changed to the almost crooked smirk as the predatory gleam snapped back into his eyes for a moment. John gave a shaky breath at the look while being so close. Time seemed to stand still as he froze, his cock twitching in response. His eyes looked into Randy's as he felt almost hypnotized. "Take care of yourself, Buddy." Randy finally spoke up, pulling himself away from John's touch, sadly showing his own heating state.

John blinked then his cheeks flushed. "Yeah...see you." He turned to go, feeling even more confused than before.

"Someone will be around for your treatment soon, Orton." Frederick told Randy before following John to the door to unlock it for him. With John facing away from him he didn't see the color leaving Randy's face at the statement. John left the room and walked back to the director's office. He thanked her and left his contact information before heading out. Sadly, the visit seemed to make his dreams worse. Being that close to Randy had stirred up the confused feelings even more.

Ms. Lavitt was quite shocked to hear John's offer of housing Randy if he was to ever be released. John had no clue what such an offer could do in weighing on Randy's future. John could think of nothing but Randy for the next few weeks. He got so bad Nikki began to withdraw from him, spending more time with her sister. His mind always seemed to drift to Randy no matter what he did.

One night he lay in his bed alone as Nikki was spending the night with her sister. He began to see Randy's face again, how close they had been in the facility room and then Randy's dark smirk. A part of John wanted to look in Nikki's toy stash and use something as his therapist had suggested but another part was afraid to do so would make him gay. He lowered his pants and grasped his hard cock, panting as he worked himself to a quick orgasm. It didn't take long before he was spent and his hand well coated. John looked at the ceiling as he tried to get his breath. He wondered if Randy ever thought of him after their visit.

Randy laid on the small bed in the room. He had felt so lonely since John's visit. He almost wished the older man had not come. He did come though and Randy knew what he had seen. He did not scare John but quite the opposite John was aroused by him. He did want him after all, but it was too late now wasn't it? Weeks passed with no change for John. He never mentioned his issue to his therapist because he was too ashamed. Randy was requested to go in front of a review board. He debated his words closely as he talked. He had no clue if he was deemed cured if he would be sent out into the world or to live in a prison.

It was a couple days before John's phone rang with a Florida phone number. John was resting in his hotel room when the phone rang after a morning interview. He heard the sound and moved to take the call. "Hello?"

"Good day, Mr. Cena. I hope I am not interrupting you. This is Ms. Lavitt."

"Oh, yes." John's heart raced at the familiar name. "You're fine...is Randy okay?"

"Yes, he is fine. I wanted to see if you were still wishing to offer accommodations for him if it was deemed favorable for him to leave our facility." She told John.

"Um...yeah." John said before his mind could protest. "I have a small guest house outside of my own."

"How soon could the place be ready for Mr. Orton to occupy it? Also, are there any issue with occasional visits by a staff member to check how he is adjusting?" Ms. Lavitt asked.

"It's ready now...I keep the place clean and ready for any guests." John replied. "And no issues with visits. Now, I'm on the road a lot for my job. Randy would have to let them in the gate when they arrive."

"I see." She sounded hesitant. "It should be in about a week's time."

"Okay. Thanks." John ended the call, looking around the room. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. He knew if Nikki found out there could be hell to pay not to mention Hunter or Vince. Randy's name had been all but wiped from the company.

It was a couple days before John's phone went off after a show with a call from Nikki. He was dripping as he hurried to answer the call. "Hey, Hun."

"John?" She sounded panicked. "Our lawyer called. "Randy's getting out. They never even gave us a chance to plead our side. Can you believe it?"

"Uh...yeah. I know about it." John admitted slowly. "I paid a visit to his facility a few weeks ago. He...uh seemed better."

"You knew!" Nikki snapped. "You saw him…" She took a deep breath. "Okay, so you saw him...did you know he was getting released from there? Then when he gets released it would be fully? Doesn't he get additional prison time?!"

"I honestly don't know...he's...coming to stay in my guest house." John never hid things from Nikki. "He was so sorry, Hun. He looked terrible...he paid for his mistake. He lost his career...everything. He was my best friend for over 15 years...like family to me."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nikki actually raised her voice. "You're bringing him onto our property? Our home! I don't care how regretful he feels. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, John." Her voice cracked slightly. "I...I don't think I can come back there until he leaves...and we change the security codes."

John was stunned. He sat in silence for a few minutes. When he spoke, his voice was low. "I understand, Nikki. I do...it may be better if you don't for awhile until I see he's safe. I know you don't understand but it's the right thing to do. Imagine if your sister was mentally ill."

"If she tried to kill me or you….I don't think I would welcome her in my home." Nikki told him. "Please keep in touch...I don't feel comfortable with this, Babe."

"I will...I do love you, Hun. I don't know why I feel the need to do this." John told her.

"Okay, Babe...fine...love you...night." Nikki replied. John hung up the phone and sighed. He had no idea what he was doing but he could not stop. Randy had somehow gotten under his skin. He knew when Hunter found out it would be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

(This will be the only update this week because we are going out for the weekend to a LGBT pride event.) Rose and Jade

The day came for Randy to be moved. He arrived at John's property, looking uncertain as he punched in the old access code. His escort followed the direction to reach the back of John's property where the guest house was. Randy went to find it unlocked. Once inside, he watched as his escort went to set up a monitor box. "Remember you need to check into this once a day." The man told Randy.

"Yeah. I remember." Randy sighed, looking it over.

"Come over so we can set this." The man told him. Randy sighed, walking over and was shown how to place his index finger on the touchpad on the small box that sat on the small table by the phone. "Okay...that's all. Have fun." The guy smiled before leaving.

"Have fun...yeah right." Randy sighed as he went to look around. "Great no money and no supplies." He sighed, moving to sit down to think. Only about an hour passed before there was a knock on the door. Randy was shaken from his thoughts, moving to the door and opening it.

John stood in front of him. He held bags of groceries in his arms. His blue eyes were full of swirling emotions. "I...heard you would be coming today."

"Um...thanks." Randy moved, stepping to the side. He was once again dressed in grey scrubs. Deep puncture type scars could be see on his palms.

John moved past him with the bags. "I bought you some food to get you started. I know you like your Metabolic Meals but I'm sure you can cook too. I brought you two sets of clothes...just t-shirts and jeans...a pair of sneakers." He sat the bags on the small kitchen counter. "I...uh loaded a pre-paid card with some money in case you need to go shopping. I put 5 thousand on it."

"Yeah. I think I can cook the basics." Randy told John. "And thanks." He followed behind John but not too close. "I'll pay you back somehow...once I find out what of my life I even have left."

"I know it will take time." John laid the card on the counter along with the pin number written on a piece of paper. "I know you'll need a phone. Get yourself a pre-paid with some of the money. If you run out let me know."

"Thanks...feels so odd. I had everything dictated for me so long." Randy told John, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You know some people would think you are crazy for this."

"I know...believe me." John turned to face Randy. "It just felt right though. I...can't explain it. I know you threatened to kill me...held a gun on me...but we were close for a hell of a long time."

Randy nodded, looking away then moving for the bag that had clothing in it. Up closer, John could see where it looked like Randy had lost some of his muscle mass. "I was stupid." He commented.

"Did they...treat you okay?" John asked, looking. "I know I asked while you were there but you looked a little scared to answer so I dropped it."

"Probably no worse than I deserved." Randy replied honestly.

John sighed. He moved close to Randy. Somehow, seeing Randy with less muscle made him feel more in control. "You were sick...I get it." He actually pulled Randy in for a hug.

Randy tensed at the hug before slowly returning it. "It was bad." He whispered near John's ear. Why was he still scared of being heard?

John patted Randy on the shoulder. "No matter what you did they had no right to abuse you if you complied." He said, still hugging him. "It's over now though."

"Still think they can hear me down here." Randy whispered. He was feeling tense and slowly pulled away from John.

"How...they can't, Ran." John said out loud to show him. "You're out, Man."

Randy motioned with his finger for John to follow him. "I can't be gone more than 24 hours at a time." He showed John the black box that was attached to the landline. "It's coded to my fingerprint."

John nodded his understanding. "Okay. Well, you know I'll be on the road a lot. While I'm away feel free to use my pool if you want. I'll leave the house keys. Also a key for my pickup truck if you need to go out."

"You're trusting me to the main house?" Randy sounded shocked. Why was John being so nice?

"I wasn't going to...but Nikki's staying with her sister awhile. It will just be me in and out of there." John admitted.

Randy's face may have twitched faintly at the mention of the woman's name. "Ju-just surprised you feel that secure." Randy told John.

"I am too." John admitted softly. "Since that day you took me...I've had confusing dreams...a lot I don't understand."

"I guess nightmares would be understandable...I did use your fears against you. I'm sorry." Randy told him.

"They were nightmares at first...then they changed some." John said quietly. "I think I'm straight...but they turned into...wet dreams."

Randy swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "Really? Um...Damn." He looked toward the box, moving away from it.

"I told my therapist...he thought maybe I liked the feeling...he said a lot of straight guys do." John tried to rationalize as he walked.

"I've heard that." Randy moved for the kitchen, grabbing the bag of clothing before heading for the stairs. John didn't want to follow Randy like a puppy so he just stayed behind. He figured the younger man may want his space. Randy sighed when John didn't follow. He stopped halfway up the steps, looking back down.

"Did you want me to follow?" John asked, seeing Randy looking.

Randy nodded. "You can." He turned and continued up.

John hesitated a moment and then followed Randy up the stairs. "I hope the clothes fit. I guessed." There was a pack of white socks and several pairs of men's briefs beside the jeans and shirts.

"I'm sure they will be fine untill I can go shopping." Randy told him. He went to the master bedroom, opening the door, going inside to set the clothing on the bed.

John stood, looking. His throat felt tight as he looked at how small Randy looked compared to his former imposing form. "I know you think I am paranoid about that box being a bug .But after having your life monitored 24/7 you can't really blame me." Randy told John. "So, now I need to ask...after your confession down there. Did you have another reason you wanted me here? Besides just being a good friend?"John gave a shaky breath. He wanted to reply but he didn't know how. He just stared at Randy, almost in a trance. His mind said he was with Nikki and he should go but his body refused to budge.

Randy turned, walking closer to John looking. "Well, is there?"

John licked his dry lips. "I...don't know...I'm confused." He said at last.

"Fine." Randy said, turning to move for the bed. He removed the shirt he had on and John could see Randy's sides were mottled with patches of aged bruises. John stood almost frozen as he looked at the bruises. His mouth felt so dry he could not even think of what to say. Why was it so hard?

Randy hesitated before kicking off the shoes he had on and removing the bottoms. A few marks were visible on his upper legs as well as he bent to grab a pair of the briefs John brought him. John's breath hitched as Randy's cock came into view. He quickly looked away before he could grow flush. "How bad did they hurt you?"

"Like I said...probably no worse than I deserved, I'm sure if I stayed in prison it would have been worse." Randy told John. "Some of the injuries were self-inflicted though." Randy sighed as he went to put the briefs on.

John sighed. "Ran, how did you have all these issues and I never knew? I mean, I knew you had anger issues but still."

"Well, some was more depression than anger I think." Randy told John. He almost laughed, holding up his bruised wrists and hands. "Would you believe knitting needles?" He chuckled drily. "They wanted me to channel my energy into something constructive." He moved to grab a pair of the jeans to slip them on.

"T-That's not funny." John said lowly. He felt tears pricking his eyes again. What was wrong with him. "It hurts me to think of you doing that."

"Guess I felt I deserved to be crucified." Randy gave another dry laugh as he fought with the dexterity needed for the button.

"Here...let me help." John moved to help Randy with the button. Tension was thick in the room at the closeness.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy's breath hitched, feeling John touching him and the scent of the older man. "So...yo-you had dreams about us? Th-that were good?"

"Yeah...um...a lot of them." John admitted. "One night I was alone...I had to jerk off after."

"Anything you want to share?" Randy asked. He went to put the other clothing away after John had the jeans done.

"Hell, so many they run together." John moved to sit on the bed. "You...spanking my ass...tying me up a few times but it was consensual...fucking me."

"So, they never involved you getting me back?" Randy asked carefully.

John looked shocked. "You mean like revenge? No...I'm not that kind of man."

"I wouldn't have blamed you or your mind if you thought of it." Randy told him. "So, these all involved me roughing you or fucking you?" Randy looked shocked, moving closer to the bed.

"Maybe because I saw you were into the kinky shit my mind goes there. I read a few of the stories." John admitted. "I dream about the possessive side of you..only no guns or secret rooms are involved."

Randy smirked. "I am sure it could be arranged." His face then fell. "But I can't." He turned away.

"S-Sorry." John oddly apologized. "I'm confused, Ran. Really confused."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Fuck, you are basically offering what I wanted. I can't do it though." Randy spat.

"Why?" John asked quietly. He thought Randy would jump him at the slightest talk of sex.

Randy gulped. "One of the pills I am on." He whispered. "It um...ah...blocks that."

"You can't get hard?" John was shocked. He always thought of Randy as the virile, sexual tease even as just a friend. "They can do that to you?"

Randy sighed. "I guess they can because they did." Randy replied. "They didn't like how I reacted when you came to visit me. They felt it could make me a threat in public. It's also why it looks like I lost some muscle tone since you saw me there."

"How you reacted?" John asked, confused.

"I got aroused when you were there." Randy looked up at John. "I suspected you were as well. Was I right?"

John's face flushed as he nodded slowly. "The closeness...the way you looked at me." His cock twitched at the memory.

Randy leaned in closer. "Are you wanting to feel me touch you right now?" He asked, his tone deep and thick.

John closed his eyes with a pant. He was trying to control his urges but his cock grew thicker at the words. "You wouldn't get anything out of it. It would only tease you."

"What if I still wanted to?" Randy asked. "Remember I wanted you to enjoy it as well. It seems I succeeded in that."

John gave a slow nod after a moment. "O-Okay." Randy rested one hand on John's shoulder while his other moved to cup the bulge in John's shorts. John groaned. It felt like liquid fire went straight to his cock at the simple touch. He moved to raise up so he could lower his shorts and boxers. Randy moved so John could get comfortable. Once John sat back down Randy wrapped his fingers, giving John's cock a firm squeeze.

His eyes studied John. "You know what I wanted from you before?" He gave John's cock a jerk.

"No." John groaned at the feeling. His hands clutched the bed sheets.

"A kiss...to feel those lips." Randy told him thickly as he stroked John his other hand moving from John's shoulder to the back of John's head.

John felt a slight hesitation as kissing seemed so intimate to him. He groaned at the feeling. "Maybe just a brief one." He relented.

Randy's eye grew faintly dark. He cupped John's head before leaning in letting their lips brush. Randy then tried to push harder. John's body was so heated he groaned at the kiss. He was a little shocked when Randy ignored his earlier words and grew hard with the kiss but it somehow seemed to turn him on even more. Randy felt John not pull away so he tried to test him further by parting his lips, letting his tongue flick over John's lips. John groaned again, his eyes drifting shut. Randy groaned, trying again as his hand went to squeeze and roll John's balls.

John's lips parted at the sharp feeling, giving Randy access to his mouth. Randy's tongue slipped past John's lips to feel and taste his mouth with a groan. The only sound heard in the room for a few minutes were the men's hard pants. When the kiss broke, John's eyes were dark with sexual heat. "If...I spread my legs will you finger my ass?" He asked thickly. It was the feeling he had been craving for months.

"Sure, Johnny." Randy gave a smirking smile before letting go. John kicked off his shorts and underwear before he could change his mind. He laid on the bed, parting his legs and raising them some. His chest heaved and his cock was dripping.

"You look hot like that." Randy told John as he moved closer. "Hmm any oil or lotion?"

"Some lotion in the bathroom I think." John pointed a finger toward the bathroom.

Randy looked and came back with the white lotion. He opened it, putting some on his fingers. "Damn." he commented, looking at John. "How long I wanted to see you like that."

John's face flushed. He was at war with himself. "Just because it feels good...doesn't mean I'm gay...right?"

Randy's face grew hard. "Still have your queen bee right?" He almost spat. "You know what...forget it." Randy threw the bottle at John. "Get your own rocks off." He then went into the bathroom, slamming the door before moving to wash his hands. John's face showed his shock at the quick change in Randy. He laid stunned for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do in the awkward position. He knew telling Randy about the dream had been a mistake. He groaned as he sat up to sit, ignoring the painful throbbing in his lower parts. He reached for his clothing so he could dress and head out.

Randy was on his knees, shaking, gripping at his head. Was it one big joke? Was this John revenge? Make a show of wanting it only to then question it? Doesn't make him gay? If he wants him what does it matter if it did or not?! John made it sound like it was dirty. Fuck, Randy wanted John so bad he was almost willing to be his dirty secret from Nikki. He was willing to share with the bitch just to have him willingly. Then he had to ruin it. If he had to question being into guys then it wasn't real.

John finished dressing and tried to ignore the ache in his groin as he moved to the bathroom. He cracked the door, his head lowered slightly. "I'm going to head out now." Randy was still on the ground, almost rocking at the point. It was unclear if he heard John or not as he did not reply. John walked into the bathroom more, growing worried. He moved to kneel down by Randy, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the fuck do you want me here!" Randy snapped, before pulling away. "Think this is funny?!" Pain showed in his steel colored eyes.

"No...of course not." John knelt down. His eyes looked full of worry. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Then why do you want me here?!" Randy asked again. "Why tempt me!?"

"I-I'm not trying to. This is hard for me too." John whispered. "I've never been into men before at all...now I'm having all these dreams...I wanted you so bad in there...I was more turned on than I had been in months."

"Then why question it? Why not just enjoy it? Go with it?" Randy started spitting out questions as they flooded his head, making it hurt.

"It's all new to me...I'm scared okay?" John snapped himself. "I just let you fucking kiss me! Do you even know how big of a deal that is and you left me high and dry in there!" He stood back up, his own voice rising. "Could you show a little compassion for a friend having confusing urges he is trying to understand but I guess that's too much to ask."

"How do you think I felt?" Randy stood up. "Trying to give you what I think you want then right in the middle being asked that!? So, you are confused...unsure. It made it sound that being gay is dirty or something to be ashamed of. As I was saying you still have….her...so it wouldn't make you gay."

"Of course it's not dirty...I convinced Steve to come out...I'm just confused!" John yelled. "A few months ago the thought of being with a man made me sick...now I always want you...I can't believe you got me all hot and left me hanging like that. That's dirty, Man." John's face was red. "All I hear for years...YEARS...is how you want to see me naked...willing...then when I finally give in you leave me aching and hard. Never again." He moved to leave the bathroom.

Randy reached to grab John's arm. "Wait." He tried to get him to stop.

John spun to look at him with fire in his eyes. It was rare for the older man. "What?"

"It seems we both have things to work through." Randy moved to step into John's space. "I was hurt when you threw that question up. It made me think like you were toying with me." He let go of John's arm, sliding it to John's waist and around his back. "Let me finish the job I started." He told John thickly.

"You'll have to get me hard again...I've cooled." John tried not to snap.

"I loved the view...but it's your call." Randy replied, letting John go. John unclenched his jaw as he debated. After a few minutes, he gave a nod and walked back to the bedroom to strip again. His cock was only semi-hard as he moved to lay back down again.

Randy followed John, glad to see he didn't leave the room. Randy moved for where the lotion landed. He climbed on the bed and kissed John's abs. John tried to get back in the mood although things felt less hot now. Arguing with Randy had made him so angry and brought out a lot of emotions. Randy actually moved lower, kissing the base then the length of John's cock. He then blew over the tip. John gave a harsh pant but he felt on edge and impatient. "Just get something in my ass." He all but ordered. "I was ready for it before." Randy smirked as he opened the lotion, putting some on his one hand before gliding them between John's cheeks and pushing them inside.

John groaned at the feeling, his cock twitching now. He had secretly longed for the feeling for the last several months. Randy pumped his fingers as he searched for the bundle of sensitive nerves. As he did one time, John's cock twitched and Randy caught it in his mouth. "No...don't suck me." John ordered with a groan. "I want to hear how much you've wanted me...how you would do anything to have me." Randy's possessive nature was what drew John to him like a moth to a flame. He didn't want the younger man taking a more submissive role.

Randy moved his mouth and shifted so he could still finger John but lay next to him. A jean clad leg hooked over John's to pin it. "You just want to see if you can make me hotter than the medication can handle. I gave my life for you. Wanted you, craved you. I actually thought for a time they broke me of you….then I saw you in that room. Saw it was actually you and it came crashing back. " Randy said honestly.

John groaned at the words spoken in Randy's rich baritone. The feeling of his leg being pinned made his cock grow fully hard. "I saw it in your eyes...the smirk too."

"I tried to fight...wanted to fight….but then I saw your reaction to me. You wanted me...and you wanted me bad. You wished that guard wasn't there." Randy whispered near John.

"Y-Yeah." John panted. Without realizing it, his hands moved to rest over his head as he fought to keep them there. He loved the feeling of just lying and taking what Randy gave him.

Randy saw the movement and took his free hand to grab John's hands as he tried to crook his fingers a different way. John gave a moan, his back arching from the bed at the feeling. "I...guess I see why you liked the stories about bondage and shit. It is kind of sexy."

"Glad you see the appeal of them." Randy told John before moving to nip at his neck. "You look so good for me...so hot."

John moaned at the feeling. "I...wish it was your cock stretching me." He admitted without thinking.

"Mmmm help me find which pill is the culprit and maybe in time I can." Randy moaned. "Me between those legs, pushing into you. Both of my hands pinning yours."

"Fuck." John groaned. His voice was thick with lust. "I promise not to move my hands...cover my mouth...silence me." So many of his erotic dreams were going through his head.

Randy shifted so he was fingering John but move on his body weight was on John as well, placing a hand over John's mouth. A dark gleam filled Randy's eyes as he pushed John's head down into the pillow. "Mine….just mine." He claimed. "You like it don't you?" He asked thickly. "You craving...begging to let go." John moaned behind Randy's hand as he felt closer and closer to his release. He kept his hands over his head as he promised he would although his body craved to move. "You know you want to let go for me, Johnny...let me see how hot this has you." Randy told him.

John's body tensed as his moans grew louder. Somehow, being silenced allowed him the freedom to let go. He came a few seconds later, his cock shooting to cover anything in its path. He moaned as the waves went on and on and then almost fell limp, panting hard. Randy stopped fingering John, then slowly freed John's mouth but kept his leg hooked. "That's a good boy." Randy told John, not telling him that his hand was starting to cramp.

"It felt good." John admitted as he tried to catch his breath. "I just need a moment."

"That's fine, Johnny." Randy finally moved his leg and headed for the bathroom to clean. He looked, seeing the dark mark on the jeans. "Fuck."

John laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. A part of him felt more sated than he had in months. Another, more responsible part, felt ashamed when he thought of Nikki. She had been so good to him, standing by him all these long months faithfully. He felt better than he had not actually had sex with Randy until he remembered telling Randy in the heat of passion how he wished Randy's finger was his cock inside him. "Fuck." He whispered out loud. He felt like a dog. It was a replay of his marriage to Liz. This was why he said he would never marry again. He couldn't bear to see the look of hurt in Nikki's eyes he had seen so many times in Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you all had a good week. Happy one year anniversary to my co-writer and wife Jade Rose. Love you.) Rose

Randy cleaned the jeans the best he could before moving back to the bedroom. I saw John just laying there, staring up at the ceiling. Once again, Randy began to feel like a fool. Was John regretting it already? He didn't look to be relaxing like a contented man. Instead, he was lying there almost like a man in shock. Randy stood there, unsure what to say. John heard the sound and turned to look, seeing Randy. He moved to sit up. "My turn?" He asked, trying to offer a smile.

"Yeah." Randy replied, seeing the shaky smile. He had suggestions he was going to make but decided to keep them in for now.

John nodded. He made a face when he noticed the dark spot. "Fuck...sorry I messed your pants. I forgot that you were still dressed."

"It's fine. I'm sure I can find something that will get it out." Randy told John.

John nodded. "Well, you know where the washing machine is in the house." He walked to the bathroom to shower off. The spicy scent of his cologne lingered in the room and on the bed.

Randy moved to sit on the bed. His eyes closed as he took in the scent floating in the air. He wanted John to be willing for so long. Now he was but he could not capitalize on it. It also seemed tainted somehow. He didn't know why but it did. John returned a short time later wrapped in a towel. He saw the look on Randy's face and felt even more guilty. "Um...thanks for making me feel good...I know you didn't get much out of it yourself." Randy opened his eyes, looking over.

He tried to give a faint smile. "Maybe in time right?" Randy asked John.

"Yeah." John moved to sit on the bed. "I...hope you don't go crazy alone. I have to leave for work tomorrow." John had the fleeting memory of when Randy left him in the basement for days on end while he worked.

"I'll be fine...I'll go shopping...get some shorts and stuff." Randy told him. "You mind if I use your computer while you're gone? See if I can research which pills do what?"

"Sure...you know my desktop is in the downstairs office." John replied. He knew Randy knew the layout of his home as well as he did.

"Thanks...I promise I'll just remove the one once I figure out which it is." Randy told him.

"As long as it's safe to do so." John told him. He turned on the TV that hung on the wall next to Randy's bed with a remote and settle down to get comfortable.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Randy asked. "What, you changing your mind about what you said before?"

John looked at Randy and gave an annoyed sigh. "Ran, you need to cool off. You are acting paranoid. I never said shit about changing my mind. I said if it's safe because you just got out of a mental facility. I have no idea what pills do what for you. I was being cautious about your wellbeing." He gave a huff.

Randy looked down. "Sorry, John...sort of new for me...I'll see what it says...as far as I know it only screws with my hormones so I don't get aroused."

"Okay." John sighed. He laid back on bed and turned on a sport's news channel. Randy was almost surprised when John didn't redress and get ready to leave. He moved toward him, almost hesitating to get in the bed next to him.

"I have the rest of the day off...we used to hang all the time." John spoke as if reading Randy.

"Okay, Johnny. That's cool." Randy moved in next to him. Hours passed and both men just relaxed, watching TV together the way they used to before all the drama. John drifted off into a light sleep, snoring lightly as the TV droned on.

Randy smiled, looking as John. He leaned down, kissing his cheek before he moved from the bed to find food. John slept without waking even after Randy left him. He was always so busy with his work when he allowed himself to relax his body took the offered rest. Randy cooked in the kitchen, just a simple garden salad and grilled chicken breast. He then went to wake John to see if he wanted to eat. He knew John normally ate every few hours as his schedule allowed him. He walked over to John, gently shaking him.

"Mmm...what, Babe?" John mumbled, his eyes still shut.  
"Babe?" Randy asked at the name, jarring John again.

John groaned and opened his eyes. He looked confused as he blinked, seeing Randy before it all came back to him. "Oh...sorry, Ran. I fell asleep on you didn't I?"

"It's fine...you work hard I know that." His brow knitted with a look of displeasure. "You were thinking of her though. Weren't you?" He huffed a breath, trying to calm down. "I cooked for us."

"Thanks." John nodded. He moved to stand and took off the towel so he could look for his shorts. "Ran, I'm not going to walk on eggshells with you over Nikki. We went through this before and you ended up attacking her. If you think you can't handle the fact she's in my life too let me know. I don't want any repeats."

"Well, I doubt you will leave her for me." Randy stated. "At least I have you now though." He pursed his lips in thought. "Heard you were getting hitched. Did it happen yet?"

John's eyes lowered as he shook his head no. "Honestly, I'm wondering about that. I proposed to her months ago back when I thought she had been killed. Things have been a little strained...it was my fault...I was quiet all the time because of the dreams...distant too...then she found out you're here and she's afraid to come here...she's staying with Brie."

Randy gave almost his trademark smirk. "Do you blame her, John?" He chuckled faintly. "You told me you had the ring that night...so you must have thought it over for awhile. So what, you're now second guessing because of these thoughts about me?"

"Maybe." John admitted. "You know the shit I went through when I cheated on Liz. Nikki deserves better and no, I don't blame her." He gave a slight glare. "Don't act so pleased with yourself. You attacked and almost killed a woman half your size. Not exactly something to be proud of that she's scared of you."

Randy's face turned stoic. "I regretted that." He replied simply. "Not like I can take it back now can I?" He drew a deep breath. "And yes, if she can't accept you like a guy as well...want to be with a guy as well she deserves better."

John nodded. "I'll have to give it some thought...I don't want to make a mistake." He moved to slide on his boxers and then shorts.

"So, I guess I'm...well, this is your little secret for now." Randy commented.

"Can you handle that?" John walked close to Randy, looking up at him. "If not just speak the words and we'll go back to just being buddies. I'll still help you all I can."

Randy took a hand, grabbing John by the jaw, looking him in the eyes. There was the cold, possessive Viper simmering under the surface but also a fire. "You honestly think now that I have you...of your own choice I am going to let you go again?"

John's eyes widened at the actions but there was a sexual tension there as well. "I guess not...just wanted to be sure." He replied breathlessly.

"I'm willing to share...not give you up." Randy swallowed hard, his eyes softening as he released John's jaw. "Come on food's getting cold." He turned, leaving the room. John grabbed his shirt as he tried to calm down. It was at times like that he could see the crazed Viper clawing just under the surface. It both scared and excited him. He followed Randy to go eat.

Randy went to get juice from the fridge. "I made you two breasts." He told John, bringing the glasses over.

"Gotta love two breasts." John joked lightly as he sat down. He slipped on his shirt.

"I'm sure you do." Randy commented as he sat down to cut his up.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. What about Sam?" John reminded Randy.

"Well...yeah." Randy sighed, looking down, his face taking a drawn look to it.

"Sorry...didn't mean to bring up the past." John said as he cut up his food.

"It was my own dumb fault." Randy told him before slowly taking the bite of his food.

"You still love her?" John had to ask. He had always liked Sam. She had been good for Randy.

"Sam? Nah….of course I think about her." He looked at the rose on his arm. "Just thinking of my daughter. How much I will never be in her life now."

John felt a tightness in his throat. He knew how much Randy loved his daughter. "I had second thoughts of turning you in the day Hunter and Kane found me...I didn't want to hurt your family...but they said charges had to be pressed because of all that was done."

"They were right...I needed help." Randy commented, still not looking up. John nodded, not knowing what else to say. They finished eating and John moved to help Randy clean the mess.

"Guess you're going to the main house...got to pack and stuff right?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. You're welcome to do anything you want."

"Maybe I'll go over and research that stuff tonight. One moment." Randy went to the bedroom to throw on a shirt and grab the bag he had that held his medications in it. He came back down to meet up with John.

John led Randy over to his home. The two men split up. John went upstairs to pack while Randy headed into the den to use John's home computer. When Randy loaded up the desktop, the background picture was John and Nikki together at a formal affair. John was laughing and had his arm around Nikki as they smiled for the camera. Randy's eyes narrowed with a tightened jaw as he moved to load the browser then block the image from his sight. He did a search for drug uses and found a site you type the names in and they gave the uses and side effects. Some seemed pointless to him, others made sense. He shook his head, sitting about four of them to the side. He knew he told John he would only eliminate the one drug. How would he know though….right? He moved to a downstairs bathroom, flushing the pills down the drain. "So long, Suckers." He commented.

Randy moved back to the computer and proceeded to create a separate login account for himself so he would not be bombarded by Nikki's grinning mug all the time.

John spent some time packing and then walked downstairs to check on Randy. "Everything going okay?" He called out.

Randy jumped as he was looking on a bondage site and quickly closed it, looking at John. "Yeah, I found it...would you believe the fucking things are also used as birth control pills? No wonder I felt like I was getting pudgy again. I thought it was the fucking food."

"Damn." John exclaimed. He had caught sight of the site Randy was on. "You really like that stuff, Ran...chains and shit like in those stories?"

Randy swallowed hard, seeing he was caught. "I guess old habits...I doubt I still have the stuff at my house. Shit, I don't even know if I have my house."

"Bring it back up." John said curiously. "I never really thought about it before...but I liked it when you held my hands down and covered my mouth today." Randy turned back to the screen, bringing the tab back up. It was a fetish store. His heart raced with John looking over his shoulder.

"Some of that stuff looks like it could be fun." John said at last. "I never really tried anything adventurous in the bedroom before. Where are the gags at? I liked being silenced."

"You like your big yap forced shut...who would have guessed." Randy chuckled with a impish smirk as he moved the mouse and clicked the new link. The page opened, showing a woman bound and gagged in the center but around her were photos of different varieties of gags.

"It's kind of freeing...taking what you are given." John told Randy. He looked at the gags. "So many choices I wouldn't even know where to start." He pointed to a leather gag with a silicone plug shaped like a penis. "That's interesting."

"Well, maybe your next day off we can do a little shopping trip? Unless you're done and awake now?" Randy asked. A part of his felt like he was dreaming and sadly he would be waking up in that small room anytime now.

"We can go now." John assured him. "I had a nice nap before. Where did you want to go?"

"Well, I meant cyber….I don't know of places in Florida. Plus, even if I did I don't think it would be wise for a convicted sexual offender be seen going into one." Randy pointed out.

"Oh...of course." John moved to pull out a chair and sat down by the computer. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff. Pick out some things you'd like to try and I'll pay...if I object to anything I'll say so."

Randy smiled. "Let's see. We will start with the one you like." Randy chuckled. He then added an open mouth gag and a more standard ball gag. He then went to look over some restraints.

"What's the open mouth one for?" John asked, looking.

"So I can fuck that hot mouth." Randy replied. He clicked on a set of under-bed restraints as well as additional locking cuffs.

John's cock twitched at the matter of fact way Randy spoke. "I've...never had a dick in my mouth before."

"You like the thought of it or not?" Randy asked as he next clicked on the tab for paddles, looking over the options. He remembered nights alone looking at tools for use….fantasizing about John. Now he had him there looking with him, helping him. It just seemed unreal. If it was a dream he would enjoy it as long as he could.

"I guess I'll try anything once." John replied, refusing to admit how much it heated him. He saw the paddles. "I...liked my ass spanked. That I remember."

"If you don't like it...I guess I'll just need to deal with fucking that ass." Randy smirked. "As for paddles we can pick a couple. Different ones give different sensations. They have leather, wood, even metal."

"Pick what you would like to try." John assured him. He shifted at the thought of his ass being filled like in his dreams.

Randy picked two leather paddles and a wooden one. He then went to add lube to the cart as well. "Hmmm what else?"

"Maybe a blindfold?" John offered. He did not know much about bondage other than handcuffs and whips.

Randy shrugged. " Why not?" He looked up blindfolds and picked one that just slipped over the head and another one that tied.

John was fighting to remember. "I remember you put something in me that vibrated...it was so intense...made me cum so hard."

"Oh yeah...silly me. Forgot basic toys." Randy laughed and looked over the categories. Being a specialty shop it was actually hard to find the most traditional stuff at first. He opened the page that had dildos, butt plugs, and strap ons on it.

"They have cocks for chicks to wear?" John spoke up in shock.

"Well, or for guys with my current issue." Randy told John, not wanting him to get ideas of Nikki filling him up.

John was thinking of Nikki but figured she would laugh at him. "Oh...want to get one?"

"Sure since I don't know how long I will be affected by that stuff." Randy replied as he looked the choices over and picked a harness with two attachments out. He then picked out a good looking vibrating plug. "Hmmm picturing that in you as you're tied down with your lips around my cock."

A soft pant passed John's lips before he could stop it. He stood up quickly. "Uh...I'll go grab my debit card." He moved from the room before Randy could see his heated state.

Randy looked down at his lap. "God, I can hardly wait until I am back in full form."

John came back into the room with his card, handing it to Randy. "Here you go. Pin is my birthday."

"You don't use pins online." Randy laughed as he went to the checkout, putting everything in. He then hit submit. "All set." He smiled, looking at John, handing the card back.

John still looked flustered as he took his card. "Thanks...um...I have an early flight. Maybe I should head on to bed."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy stood up, moving toward John to grab him, pulling him in against him, kissing him deep and hard. " Something to keep you warm until you get back." He said in a harsh whisper.

John's face looked even more flushed as the kiss broke. "Take care of yourself. You need to go out I left you the keys for my truck. I know you hate my cars."

"Thanks." Randy looked to be thinking a moment. "Damn, I need to see what information I have. I don't even know if I have a driver's license."

"Fuck, well if anything comes up give me a call." John replied. He wondered how Randy would fill his time with no job, family or friends.

"I will. Thanks, Johnny." Randy told him. "You're too good." Randy smiled. "Well, good night."

"Night." John smiled. He walked upstairs to go to sleep. It took him a long time to drift off. So many thoughts filled his head. He loved Nikki...wanted a life with her didn't he? Was the whole thing with Randy just a lust thing between buddies? With Nikki he could have a normal life. If word got out he was fucking with Randy would he be demoted...lose his job? A part of him craved the dangerous possessiveness Randy offered. He had never been desired the way Randy desired him. Was he playing with fire? Would Nikki allow him his secret fun on the side if he came clean? The questions went on and on until he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

John went back on the road the next day after saying goodbye to Randy.

The next night at the arena, there was a knock on John's locker room door. John moved to open the door. He was drinking from a bottle of water after his match. Daniel Bryan stood there, looking at him with a worried expression on his face. "Hey, John, You have a few minutes before you need to hit the road?"

"Sure...come on in." John moved aside to let Daniel in. It felt odd to be working the same show again. Daniel came in, shutting the door and moving more into the room before he looked at John. His brow was knitted with worry as he tried to think of where to begin.

"You look upset." John commented. "Did I do something wrong out there tonight? I know my hits to AJ felt a little stiff."

"It's not about the show, John...it's about Nikki." Daniel told him.

John gave a small sigh. "It will be fine, Daniel. We're just going through a rough patch right now." He cocked his head. "It's not like you to say anything to me about her."

"I know...I know." Daniel replied, running a hand over his head. "She is a wreck though." He sighed, raising his eyes toward John. "She's scared to go back to the house now?" He questioned. "What's going on, Man?"

John sighed again. "Randy was released from the facility in Florida. I let him stay in my guest house until he can get back on his feet. Nikki is scared and I told her it would be best if she would stay away from the place until I make sure Randy is really okay."

"What?" Daniel tried not to scream. "John...no...no...that has bad news written all over it." He nearly pleaded. "Better or not how can you be sure? Okay, fine Nikki's not there but what about your safety when you're there?"

"It's fine...he's a lot better now. They have him on a lot of meds right now and he's lost a lot of body mass." John told Daniel. "Daniel, I realize what he did was beyond terrible...but he was sick. He was my best friend for over 15 years. I can't turn away from him now. He has no one."

"I get that, John...you want to help him...that's real noble considering. Did you need to put him up on your property though? There are tons of other things you could have done. What about when you do your weekly podcasts? What about the camera crew for Total Divas when they want to come back?" Daniel asked.

"He's in the guest house." John repeated. He patted Daniel on the back. "I got this...it will be fine. I swear it."

"Fine...just be careful." Daniel let out a deep sigh. "Any message you want me to pass to Nikki when I go back?"

"Tell her to stay strong...everything will be fine." John tried to smile. "And if she ever wants to see me send me a text."

"How about your next day off you come up to see her? You know, surprise her...reassure her." Daniel suggested.

"I...uh...can't. I have some important things to tend to." John said, trying not to look guilty.

"What if she wrote you tonight saying she needed to see you? Would you still say you have more important things then your fiance?" Daniel asked then shook his head. "It would mean more to her if she thought you took the initiative. Forget it though. Later, John." Daniel headed for the door, heading out.

John hung his head when he was alone. Daniel was right. He took out his phone and sent Nikki a text message. #Hey. If you want to see me tonight I have a suite reserved.# Why did his heart not race like it did when he thought of Randy? He moved to change for the ride to the hotel.

Nikki texted back a few minutes later. #How do you even know I'm in the same town?#

John finished dressing and moved to reply. #Sorry. Keep forgetting you aren't at work right now. I hope you're doing ok.#

John got a reply quickly. #Yeah hanging. Maybe soon. How are you? Any issues with your guest?#

#No, he seems different. He's lost weight and on meds. He keeps saying how sorry he is and how good I'm being.# John answered honestly as he grabbed his gear to go.

#Do you really think he has changed? I'm sure I'm getting on Daniel's last nerve when he is home. He has such a quiet life compared to us.#

#You better wait a short while to make sure. I would hate to be wrong and risk you being hurt. I should know soon.# John wrote in reply as he walked to the car.

#Okay Babe...yeah hate for me and him alone.# Nikki wrote back, getting a cold chill down her back.

#He told me he regrets what he did to you. I'll let you know soon. I wouldn't leave you alone with him.# John assured her.

#I believe you Babe. Good Night.# Nikki replied.

#Night, Hun.# John cursed himself as he drove to the hotel. Here was a sweet, beautiful, trusting woman and she knew nothing of his fun on the side. He vowed to talk to her about it in person soon. His mind drifted to Randy as he watched the road. He wondered how the younger man was coping.

Shortly before John reached the hotel, his phone went off from an unknown number. John hit the speaker on his phone so he could drive and speak. "Hello?"

"Hey, Buddy." Randy spoke up. "Got the prepaid like you said. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, I'm driving back to my suite." John told Randy. "I just finished a Smackdown taping. You watch me? I had a match with AJ Styles."

"Yeah, when did he get there?" Randy sighed. "I see a lot of new faces."

"Not long ago. They brought up a lot of guys from NXT too for the brand split." John pulled into the hotel and parked. "Did I look good? AJ said I gave a few stiff hits."

"You always look good." Randy laughed. "The newer guys will just learn it isn't ballet out there."

"He's a long time wrestler though...a legend in Japan." John said. "I'm back at the hotel now. What have you been up to?"

"Well shit, they're worse at pulling over there." Randy commented. "After I got the phone I had to do some digging to get a hold of my banks. Did you know the government freezes assets to stop you from using your own funds for legal use? Or at least that's the lines I was given. Need to prove I was released. Can you believe that?!"

"Fuck, no I had no idea." John commented as he walked inside the hotel. He did not speak again until he was sitting in his suite. "Well, you know I'll help you until you can get it all straight. Not to brag but I don't worry about money and it's no big deal." John kicked off his shoes and moved to relax on the king size bed.

"Great, you're my Sugar Daddy...do I need to dress all pretty and be paraded on your arm?" Randy commented sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. You know it's not like that." John laughed. "By the way, I got an e-mail confirmation today. Our online order shipped."

"Oh good...I'll keep an eye out. Wouldn't want your housekeeper showing up and checking it for you." Randy faintly laughed. "What days does she show up so I know to stay in the back?"

"Fridays." John said as he stretched. "Damn, feels good to stretch out and relax. I got a pretty nice suite this time."

"Well, even the guest house feels like a mansion after my prior accommodations. Oh, I also gave my therapist my new number." Randy told John. "And I took a dip in the outdoor pool after I came back from some shopping."

"That's good." John gave a yawn. "Just so you know I get off in a few days and I'll be coming home to my place."

"Okay. I'll see you then. You sound wiped. Night, Johnny." Randy told him.

"Night." John ended the call and then got ready for bed. The next few days passed and John got two days off over the weekend. He rode his plane to Florida and then made the drive to his place. It felt odd knowing Randy would be there. Oddly, his buddy had not called him since Tuesday night. John parked in his garage and then carried his luggage into the house.

Randy was actually in the main house in the theater room when John arrived home. He jumped when he heard the sensor for the front gate. He moved to see if it was John or not, but tried to be out of sight in case Nikki actually came back unannounced. He saw the car that John took to the airport through the window and made his way to the kitchen where he knew John would be coming in. John was singing to himself as he moved to roll his luggage through the house, thinking he was all alone. He loved it when he got two days off in a row. He paused and jumped, seeing Randy as he came from the garage. "Oh, hey, Ran."

"Hey, Johnny." Randy smiled with a hint of a smirk. "Once you get settled I can't wait to show you our goodies."

John returned the smile with a nod. "Sure...I'm off the next two days. I'll be back." He walked to wheel the heavy suitcase through the house to the elevator.

"I'll meet you over there." Randy called out before leaving the main house. John took awhile to put all his things away as he loved being organized. He changed into a tank top and shorts as it was a warm day before walking downstairs and out to the guest house. Being in the elevator still gave him the creeps at times as he remembered Nikki was found there. Randy was waiting in the living room when John arrived.

He stood up, hearing him. "I was beginning to think you got lost." Randy told John.

"You know me...everything had to be put away." John replied, looking as he walked to Randy.

"Yeah...knowing you, you would know if I even put a mug in the wrong spot." Randy tried to joke. "Well, ready?"

John nodded. "Sure. Lead on." He felt a little bit excited as he looked at Randy. Randy led John upstairs to one of the other bedrooms of the house. As soon as John walked in, he could see where there were two black straps coming from under the mattress of the bed.

"You already set stuff up?" John asked as he looked. He figured Randy must have had a lot of time on his hands the past few days.

"Well, what I could...you didn't mind did you?" Randy asked, moving to the dresser in the room, pulling the top drawer open to show John that inside were the different cuffs, gags, and blindfolds. The second draw had the plugs, paddles, and the harness.

"No...it's fine." John replied. He walked near to the dresser to study the items. "Fuck. You ever actually used these things before?" He knew Randy had used very little on him other than the plug.

"Which things? The paddles? What is there to it?" Randy asked, looking over to see what John was referring to. "The harness I already fitted. Hopefully, I won't need to too many times."

John nodded his understanding. He picked up the red ball gag, studying it. "I think I saw this in a movie once."

"It is sort of a standard." Randy told John, moving behind him, resting his hands on John's shoulders. "Can't wait to see you modeling it." He told John with a firm squeeze.

John felt goosebumps raise on his body from Randy's deep baritone as he sat the gag back in the drawer. His head leaned back some to rest on Randy's chest. "What fun do you get out of it with your current issues? I feel selfish."

Randy slid his hands to John's chest. "Who says I don't get enjoyment out of seeing how blissful I make you feel?" He asked as he lightly pinched John's nipples. "The look to your face when you just let yourself take in the experience and feel."

John gave a pant as his nipple hardened through the shirt. "Fuck, that's intense."

"The statement or the sensation?" Randy asked as he rubbed them through John's shirt.

"Sensation." John panted out. His hands moved back to grasp the hem of Randy's shirt, pulling him closer against him.

"Fuck, Johnny...what you do to me." Randy commented before leaning to kiss the side of John's neck as he grabbed a hold around John's body to keep him close. John shuddered, actually exposing his neck even more.

Randy leaned, licking then letting his teeth scrap the offered flesh. One arm wrapped around John's chest while the other dipped over John's stomach and slipped even lower.

John moaned as Randy's hand neared his twitching cock. Why did Randy set him on fire like this? "I have a few days off...you can bite a little." John said in a husky tone. Randy let his teeth scrape a little more, biting slightly before sucking on the spot. Randy's hand groped and rubbed John's cock as he tasted John's flesh. He wanted so bad to let everyone see John marked. "Fuuuck." John moaned out. His knees felt almost weak from the feeling that was so new to him. With Nikki he was the one kissing...touching. No one had ever...tasted and groped him like this before.

Randy groaned slightly as he moved his hand from John's shorts so he could work his hand inside them. "So hard already." John moaned, his eyes drifting closed.

Randy let go of John's neck, licking the raised flesh. "You been waiting for this haven't you, Johnny?" Randy asked thickly. "You dying to feel filled aren't you?" He gave John's cock a squeeze. "You knew what was waiting for you. I bet it made you hot in your hotel room thinking about this didn't it?"

"Yeah...fuck." John moaned out. "I waited though."

"Good...very good...Now I'll let you go...strip down and go lay on the bed face down." Randy whispered before moving his hands and stepping back. He went to remove his own shirt and shorts. John slowly took off all of his clothes. He moved to the bed and climbed up on it to lay down on his stomach. Randy practically salivated over John's willingness. Where was this all those times before? "Now put your hands over your head and slightly toward the corners." Randy instructed, moving toward the bed. John hesitated a moment but then obeyed. He knew most people would think he was crazy for willingly allowing Randy to restrain him but he was better now...right?

Randy's head twitched slightly, looking at John's hesitation before he went to secure his wrist. "You trust me right...you want this as much as I do right?" He asked almost forcefully before he moved for the other wrist, securing them with cuffs that were attached to the straps.

"Yeah...I bought the stuff remember?" John replied. He did want it...he was turned on and so hard. A small part deep inside questioned the sanity of being at the mercy of a man who had kidnapped him...locked him away at gunpoint.

Randy moved to secure John's ankles next. As he came back up, he slapped John's ass with a lick of his lips. "The ankles have slack so you can shift on your knees slightly." Reaching near John's head, his eyes took in the mark turning dark on John's neck and it filled him with a sense of joy. The man he desired was his and at his disposal. He took a finger and lightly ran it over the mark. John shifted, giving a groan at the slap. It was what he wanted Nikki to do. "Think you would be up to two days of play, Johnny?" Randy asked thickly. "I'm thinking of like last time. Tonight I'll use the plug the spank that ass until you get off. Then tomorrow we can try out the harness." He moved to slowly rub John's ass. "How does that sound?" He swatted the cheek he was rubbing.

"Sounds good." John panted. He secretly wanted to be fucked but he figured the anticipation would make it better.

"Good." Randy replied. "Raise your ass up some it will help the plug go in." Randy told John as he moved for the plug and lube.

John shifted to raise up as he was told. "I don't know why my neck was so sensitive...never had it kissed before."

"Something to keep in mind." Randy chuckled as he walked back over. He put some lube on some fingers to work them between John's cheeks, massaging him before pushing them inside.

John panted at the feeling. It always seemed new to him. "All those years I said nothing would ever go in my ass."

"Yeah, see what you been missing?" Randy commented as he pumped his fingers and scissored them to stretch John open. "Fuck, I can't wait to feel this tight wall squeezing my cock as I fuck you into the mattress."

John groaned. "D-Damn...you ever had anything in your ass?" He was curious.

"A few times." Randy replied without going farther than that. He then removed his fingers to get the plug and put lube on it. He parted John's cheeks with one hand as he pressed the tip of the plug against his ass before slowly working it inside.

"Did you like it?" John asked. He gave a pant as he was filled.

"At times...I don't mind a feeling of a plug while I'm plugging something else." Randy commented as the plug slipped in the outer ring locked around it. He gave the base a faint wiggle.

"Fuck." John moaned at the feeling. "Always feels so big."

"You have good muscle tone and recovery. That's why it will feel so good." Randy had a huskiness to his tone as he rubbed John's one cheek while moving the toy with the other. "Feeling so tight every time. Feeling as you're opened each time like it's new."

"Damn...you always know just what to say." John panted out. Randy was moving the toy like a small cock inside him. He was at war with his sexuality and what he wanted. "Will you...use the blindfold and gag on me tomorrow?" He said at last.

"Of course. It will be fun." Randy Told John before he hit the button on the base to start the low vibrations. He then walked toward the dresser, pulling out the leather paddle, walking over to the bed.

John gave a soft sound as the toy seemed to press right against his prostate. His hands clenched at the feeling. "Like that, Johnny? Don't be shy." Randy told him before giving the first swat.

"F-Feels good." John admitted. He suddenly had a flashback of being in the exact same position that day in the basement when Randy threatened to kill him. It made him tense a moment. He had to tell himself Randy was better now and this time it was consensual.

"Good...that's what I like to hear." Randy gave John a few more swats. He made a heated sound watching John's ass slowly becoming a nice cherry red.

"Do you still get turned on...even without getting hard?" John had to ask as he heard Randy almost moan behind him.

"Feeling more than last time." Randy replied with another swat. "And I am slowly getting some reaction." Randy reached a hand to his own cock that had a slight thickness forming.

"C-Can I see?" John panted. He had no idea why Randy's cock turned him on so much.

Randy moved up the bed toward John's head. "Turn your head. Trust me it doesn't show how hot you make me."

John turned his head to look. Sadly, Randy was still mostly limp with only a slight thickness to his member. John moved his head to give the head an almost timid lick. Randy's eyes closed with a shaky breath as his cock jumped slightly as the sensation. John took in the way Randy's cock responded to the simple act. Tasting Randy was not so bad. He licked the head again, then let it slowly slip into his mouth. Being still mostly soft it was not difficult to do. "Damn, Johnny." Randy groaned. He shifted to get on the bed slightly so he could move closer to John's head. John took Randy down to the base and then bobbed his head as he had seen Nikki do to him. He did not add much suction because he did not want to hurt Randy. "Oh, fuck." Randy shuddered as he moved one hand to the back of John's head, moving the paddle to the other hand so he could reach down and hit John's ass. Randy's cock was reacting, slowly growing between John's lips.

John moaned at the hit, sending vibrations to Randy's cock. The vibrator in him was driving him closer and closer to an orgasm. He felt Randy growing harder and was encouraged whatever he was doing must be good. "Like that, Johnny...like how I feel?" Randy gave another hit. John groaned, looking up at Randy as he sucked. It almost gave him a high knowing he was with a man who almost worshiped him. He knew Randy was probably living his fantasy at the moment. "Mmmm seems even science can't keep me down when it comes to you." Randy gave a moan as he slowly moved his hips, craving feeling more of John.

John felt his cock throb and knew he was close. He began to moan louder as his body wanted to tense. "Yeah...fuck, Johnny...that's it...just let go." Randy told John with another swat. "You are so hot like that." John gave a cry as his body tensed before he hit his orgasm. His cock shot under him to coat anything in the area as the pleasure went through his body. "Mmmm hate to pull away...but I want to shut you off." Randy commented before pulling his cock from John's mouth. It was at about half fullness as he moved off the bed and down to the plug to shift it off.

John panted for breath as he began to come down from the feeling. He had to admit to himself that he was at least bisexual as Randy seemed to be able to give him the best orgasms. Randy left the plug in as he moved back up the bed. "What do you want, Johnny?" Randy asked as he gripped and slowly stroked his cock that was slick from John's mouth. "I doubt your jaw could last to get me off today...if I even can."

"C-Can I watch you jerk off? See how hot I got you?" John offered.

"Want me to free you first?" Randy asked, moving to grab a chair.

John nodded. "Sure. My hands are starting to fall asleep some." Randy moved to free John from the cuffs. "Lift and I'll get the plug." John moved to lift up as he was told. Randy took a hold of the plug, wiggling it loose and out. "Wow you did feel good didn't you?" Randy commented, seeing the wet smear on the sheets. "That is hot."

John's face flushed as he looked. "I'll get you some fresh sheets. Maybe I should start wearing condoms to prevent a mess. I don't want you stuck with my mess."

"I like it." Randy smirked. "I may suggest maybe three sets of sheets we can save for this room. They may form stains. Let me clean this then I'll give you a show." He moved out of the room and down to the bathroom.

John felt mixed emotions as he looked at the mess he made on the bed. He always felt sneaky and a little guilty after playing with Randy but he felt good too. He moved to sit on the clean part of the sheets. Randy came back with the plug and grabbed the lube. "A little...added help." He told John as he moved on the bed next to him, not caring he was near John's release. He shifted a little, looking at John before he applied some of the lube to the plug and shifted his hips until he could reach between his legs to angle the plug between his own cheeks then begin pushing it in. "Oh, damn." He panted, feeling it pushing and opening him up.

John's eyes widened at the sight. It was kind of hot seeing Randy filling himself as it was out of character for him. He took in the look on the younger man's face. Randy moaned as the plug finally went in fully. He then reached to tap the switch. "Fuck." He groaned as he shifted to lean back against the headboard, looking at John, watching him as he went to grasp his cock, jerking it.

"I thought looking at me would be enough without the plug." John joked with a dimpled grin. "Looks hot though."

Randy moaned out. "Trust me….many nights my thoughts and your pictures were." He panted heavily. "Just not….mmmm not back to full form yet."

John moved to get comfortable and watch Randy. "Tell me what things you thought about those nights." He encouraged.

"Mmm You next to me like this. Both worked up from a show. You asking….no begging for me to fuck you until we were both spent." Randy moaned, gasping his cock that had now actually reached its fullness. "Then waking up feeling you next to me." Randy pulled his knees up and moaned as the plug shifted to send the vibrating right over his prostate. "Us showering until it led to a quickie before work."

John looked thoughtful at the words. "Maybe I can...uh, give you some of that. I can stay with you tonight if you want...we used to do it in OVW. Then we can do a role-play of sorts tomorrow. I can pretend I just had a match with you...ask you to fuck me. You can put on the blindfold and gag and then fuck me with the strap-on." John figured there was no harm in indulging Randy a little bit.

Randy gave a gasping moan at the thought. "After this display...maybe I won't need the….Fuck." He back arched, feeling the jolts of pleasure but oddly very little release. He panted as his back slumped back down and he released his cock and almost scrambled to shut off the plug.

John looked confused as he did not see any sign of Randy's release. "Did you...finish?"

Randy panted, trying to get his breath. "Yeah...guess…" He held a finger up for John to wait a moment. "Guess the best I can right now."

John nodded. "I sure came hard as hell." He gave a joking smile. "Not as corny as in the Train Wreck movie though."

Randy snorted a laugh. "That was ridiculous."

"You probably just watched it to see my naked ass." John joked. "Did you know I didn't use a prop for the towel scene? All me."

"So I like to….see your…" Randy snickered. "Bodies of work." He shifted with a faint grown. "Damn, out is harder than in...want to help me?"

"Sure. Lay back and I'll grab it." John told him. He moved closer to where Randy lay. "You probably jerked off to all my movies. See my tats in Sisters?"

"I'll turn to make it easier." Randy rolled, lifting to his knees. He gave a shaky breath at the odd feeling position for himself. "I didn't get a chance to see that one."

"I had this huge neck tattoo and fire on my arms." John laughed. "I was a bad boy drug dealer who slept around. I said my safe word was keep going."

"You with tattoos?" Randy laughed. "Leave the bad boy things to me."

John admired the view as he carefully pulled out the plug, setting it aside. "There you go." He gave one of Randy's cheeks a grope. "This is a new position for us." He laughed.

"Don't do that." Randy told John. He went to slowly move. His voice changed from amused to serious.

"What? Don't like things in reverse?" John joked with a smirk.

Randy moved, actually pushing John back and to the floor until he was on top of him with his arm pressed across John's throat. His steel grey eyes were darkened and wild. "Just don't." He warned him in a dangerous tone, not realizing he was cutting off John's air. John's face turned red as he gasped for air. Randy was a lot smaller than he was with his lost muscle mass but he was in the position with leverage. John started to see black spots in front of his eyes as Randy's arm pushed hard into his neck. Randy's chest heaved in rage, but then fear entered his eyes as he moved his arm and scooted off of John. "Oh, fuck...John?" He called, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Johnny?" He questioned worried.

John's hand went to his throat where a bruise was already forming. He gave a cough, gasping as his eyes fluttered. "What...the hell is wrong with you? I...was teasing...joking."

"Sorry, Johnny...please I didn't realize I was holding you that hard." Randy tried to plead. His eyes still showed his fear. His chest still heaved faintly. "Ju-just don't do something like that without asking first."

"I see how it is." John gasped as he moved to sit up. "I trust you...let you spank me...use me...but the moment I touch your ass you choke me out almost. You said you've bottomed before...all I did was touch you." John struggled to his feet, his chest heaving.

Randy lowered his head, not even bothering to stand up. He knew he fucked up. He was waiting for John to kick him out or worse turn him in again. He didn't think he could go through that again. Rephrase that, he knew he couldn't handle going back. "People know you're here...some warned me. What will they think when I go back to work with a huge bruise around my neck?" John said in a soft tone as his throat hurt badly.

"I'm sorry, Johnny...if...if you want me to leave I will in the morning." Randy spoke low, still not looking up at the older man.

John moved to sit by Randy with a sigh. "Make me understand...why did you do it? We've joked around for years."

"I overreacted. Let-let's say some guards wanted to show me how it can feel to be abused." Randy mumbled.

John gave a slow nod. His face softened slightly. "You can stay." He said finally. "I just won't touch you again. If you want to touch me you start." He cleared his throat, rubbing it. He knew others would think he was crazy.

"Thanks, Johnny...you are too good to me." Randy looked at John with a faint smile. "If you don't want to stay the night I understand." Randy slowly moved to get up.

"I'll...stay." John said lowly because it hurt to talk. In his mind he was rationalizing Randy's behavior. He stood to strip the dirty sheets from the bed.

"Why don't you go fill the tub and soak...maybe a warm cloth on your neck? I'll take care of this." Randy told John.

John nodded. He pointed to a cabinet. "Fresh sheets are in there." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Randy went to make up the bed, folding the dirty sheets, setting them to the side to wash after John returned to the road. He then went to see which bathroom John was in.

John was relaxing in the bathtub of the bathroom nearest Randy's room. His head leaned back and his eyes were closed. A dark, nasty looking bruise had formed across his throat. John's mind raced with thoughts. On one hand, he thought Randy cared for him...but this was the way he had been before. One moment making love to him the next shoving a gun in his face. Had he not changed or was this a fluke from being hurt by the orderlies? The door opened with Randy peaking in. He tried not to make a sound, seeing the bruise across John's neck. "Think hot tea would help?" He whispered.

John opened his eyes. The conflict was clear in them. "Maybe." He whispered. "Can't hurt."

"I'll throw shorts on and head down." Randy told John, vanishing again. John closed his eyes again. The warm water seemed to soothe the pain. What would happen when he went to work? People would question who attacked him. Randy made up the tea and looked, not seeing John yet. He made up a mug with some honey, taking it up to the bathroom opening the door. "I brought it up for you."

John gave a hint of a smile as he took the tea, taking a sip. "Thanks...guess I learned to leave your ass alone." He tried to joke.

"Um...yeah guess so." Randy moved to sit on the toilet near by.

John rested a while before slowly climbing out of the tub. He passed a mirror and gave an intake of breath. "Fuck, besides that you also marked the side good."

"Did I...I didn't think I was that hard." Randy commented, hiding a smirk from John as he was checking himself out.

"Felt good though." John admitted. The warm tea seemed to be helping his voice.

"Good...need a second cup? There is more water heated up." Randy asked.

John shook his head no as he wrapped a towel around him. "I'm good for now thanks."

"Okay...um I guess sleep in the playroom even though the bed is smaller?" Randy wondered.

"Sure...it works." John agreed. He was so tired.

"I'll be right there...just want a quick clean up." Randy assured him. John moved to lay down on his side. He passed out into a deep sleep almost immediately. Randy joined John a few minutes later sleeping spooned against the older man.


	6. Chapter 6

John woke the next morning feeling a bit better. His throat didn't feel as raw. He got dressed and once Randy was up they went to the main house for breakfast. John tried to put the drama behind him, giving Randy the benefit of the doubt. After they ate, he worked on cleaning up the dishes. Randy was confused if they were going to play out his fantasy why they came to the main house. If they were going to go there to eat first they could have slept in the bigger main bedroom or even John's bedroom. Did John forget? Randy watched John as he worked. John looked up, seeing Randy's face. "What's up?" He asked as he filled the dishwasher.

"Didn't we have plans for when we first woke up?" Randy asked.

John nodded slowly. "Thought you'd want to eat first."

"Oh." Randy relaxed slightly. "Well, if I had know that we could have slept in a bigger bed."

"True...I was just too tired to care." John wiped his hands and turned off the light. "We can go back over now."

"Okay then." Randy smiled, getting up and heading for the back door to head for the guest house.

When they reached the guest house, John walked to Randy's bedroom. He had grabbed a few things before cooking breakfast to play along. "I'll be right back." He said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the playroom...since everything is in there." Randy told John, heading down the hall. Randy opened the drawer with the strap on, looking with almost disdain at it. He wanted to feel John, all of John and not have it be some piece of rubber.

It was a little while before John came strolling into the playroom. He was wearing his ring gear, bare-chested with his American flag decorated blue jeans, wristbands, and boxers peeking out. He stopped, seeing Randy. "Hey...great match tonight."

"Yeah it was." Randy looked over with a smile. "We had the fans going for sure."

"You know...sometimes when we grapple it kind of gets me hot." John said lowly as he looked at Randy.

"Yeah….I know the feeling." Randy commented, moving from the drawer. "What do you want to do about it?"

John licked his lips. He knew Randy wanted him to ask. "You want...to fuck me?"

"Right here?" Randy asked, looking over his shoulder. He slipped a hand to his groin, silently cursing when there didn't seem to be a single stir.

"Got a problem with it?" John asked. "Afraid someone will hear?" He wondered how aroused the younger man was.

"With all the noise out there I doubt it." Randy commented, walking over towards John, grabbing his shorts to yank him toward him.

John gave a pant as he looked at Randy. "Good cause I'm a screamer." He winked, trying to remind Randy of the blindfold and gag he was going to use.

"I'm sure I can do something about that." Randy pulled John in, kissing him deep and forcefully. John groaned as Randy almost devoured his mouth. His ground his cock against Randy's groin. Randy moaned at the feeling, the raw sexual hunger as well as the power rush of control. The kiss broke and Randy grabbed the back of John's neck before moving to lick the hickey. "Get over there and get those shorts down." He let John go, moving for the dresser, removing the ball gag and slip on the blindfold.

John fumbled a moment before pulling down his shorts and boxers, stepping out of them. His cock was hard from lust and the high of being so desired by another. When Randy turned around he saw the marks to John's butt from the paddle the night before. He licked his lips in hunger seeing it. He walked over ,rubbing one cheek. "Let's say I travel prepared." He set the blindfold down. "To silence the screams." He showed John the gag. "Open that big mouth of yours."

"Kinky." John joked but then opened his mouth for Randy.

Randy slipped the gag in, buckling it behind John's head before he grab the blindfold. "And because I like the element of surprise. "He slipped it over John's eyes. "Good?" He slapped John's ass.

John nodded with a groan. He thought if he was blindfolded he could pretend the strap on was actually Randy. Randy moved to strip and cursed his own body's unwillingness to obey his wishes. He moved to the drawer to get the strapon on, it was clunky feeling to him. He took the lube and move to John, using his fingers again to stretch John first. John was on the bed on all fours by that point. He moaned at the stretch. Being silenced gave him the freedom to let go and stop thinking so much. "That's nothing, Johnny." Randy told him with a slap from his free hand before he removed his fingers to climb on the bed behind John. He reached for the lube nearby to slick the strap on before trying to guide it between John's cheeks and slowly pushing inside.

John groaned at how thick and stiff the toy was. Randy had been big but being real it had more give to it. "Just relax, Johnny." Randy told John, rubbing his lower back as he still pushed inside. It seemed the toy would never end. How big of a toy had Randy bought? It hurt like hell. His lustful moans turned to sounds of discomfort. "That's it." Randy told John, finally stopping and pausing.

John fumbled with the gag as he balanced on one hand. When he had it off he spoke. "It hurts like hell...it doesn't feel like you or the plug." He hated to break the play but felt he should.

"I'll...pull out." Randy started to pull out at a slow but continuous pace.

"Sorry...I thought it would feel good." John said. "I don't have much experience with toys."

Randy stood, stripping the strap on off, throwing it across the room. "Piece of shit!" He exclaimed in a huff. "Fucking useless." He clenched his jaw. Was he mad at the toy or himself? John jumped at the rage from Randy as he moved to turn around. He pulled off the blindfold. Was Randy talking about him? Randy looked at John, still seething a moment then saw the look to John's face and he licked his lips before nibbling his bottom lips. He drew a breath to calm down. "Sorry, Johnny...I should have looked them over more instead of getting on at random." He looked worried. "Let me check to make sure I didn't tear you by mistake."

John moved to his hands and knees again. There was slight blood on his upper thigh. "Shit." Randy took a hand to slowly part John's cheeks to look. "Well, that's getting retired permanently." Randy commented before he moved next to John on the bed. "Don't think it's too bad...but bad enough that I need to give you a rain check. Hopefully, by the next time you're off it won't matter anyways."

"Okay." John nodded. He was still hard as he moved to lay down a moment on his back.

Randy looked at John state. Even in pain he was still turned on? "Want me to touch you? Kiss your chest?" John nodded slowly. He did not know why he was still heated. Randy moved, pushing John's legs together to straddle them to grab John cock while looking down at him. There was a dark hungry look as Randy focused on John's face as he was stroking him. At times, he used his thumb to spread the pre-cum that was pooling on the tip.

"Y-You didn't get turned on today like yesterday?" John asked with a groan.

"Trust me I am enjoying...my body just doesn't want to get with the program yet. I hope when you are off again I won't need to worry about that." Randy told John. He then arched over to flick his tongue over one of John's nipples.

"You do realize I can't come every time I'm off?" John tried to warn him. "As it is everyone thinks I'm ignoring Nikki." He gave a pant.

Without realizing, Randy's teeth grazed John's nipple before he pulled away with his brow knitted. He took a deep breath. "Yeah….yeah." He tried to focus on getting John off.

John did not take long before he began to moan louder. His hips wanted to rise from the bed as he was so close. "That's it….show me, Johnny. Let me see it." Randy told him.

"Oh, fuck!" John cried out as his cock exploded in Randy's grasp. He fell almost limp back on the bed.

"Yeah….that's good." Randy took his hand, actually licking it clean.

John made a face as he watched. "Doesn't that taste terrible?"

"It's a little acidic, I guess from all the red meat you eat." Randy commented with a shrug.

John made a face. "Ewe." He felt spent and sore between his ass and throat.

Randy chuckled. "Just rest I'll get you a washcloth." He went to move from the bed. John laid back, feeling so tired. The role play had not gone the way he had planned. At least he had tried. Randy left the room, heading down the hall. He headed for the master bedroom instead of the closer bathroom. Walking inside, he moved to where his medication was being kept. He pulled out a small pouch He removed a small white tablet, slipping it in his mouth before he went to get John the washcloth he promised. He returned to the room to see if John was still awake. John looked when Randy came in. He shifted and groaned at the raw feeling in his ass. "Do you have vaseline or something somewhere?" Randy asked moving to the bed. He started to clean off john's abs and cock. "The glide will ease the discomfort."

John looked thoughtful. "I think over at the main house in the bathroom."

"Which one?" Randy laughed. "There is how many in there?"

"Ha ha. The master bedroom." John answered. "Mind grabbing me a pair of gym shorts if you go there?"

"Yeah, no problem." Randy went to dress. "Just relax until I get back."

John rolled over onto his stomach. "Thanks."

When Randy reached the master bedroom, it looked pristine as always. There were no signs of the struggle that had taken place there six months prior. A picture of John and Nikki hung on the wall by the bed. Randy's eyes narrowed at the picture and his hands wanted to clench. He tried not to focus on it as he moved to the bathroom to find the jar before moving to John's dresser to find the shorts he wanted. He then headed back for the guest house. He headed for the room, looking at John as he laid. "Okay. I'm back."

"Thanks." John replied. There was a little blood on his upper thigh.

"Let me get a fresh cloth to clean you better. Don't think you want a cold one." Randy commented before getting a warm wash cloth. "Okay. Rise up for me."

John raised up. "Does it look bad? I think I'll be walking funny tomorrow."

"Not too bad." Randy told him before carefully cleaning him. He then grabbed the vaseline, applying a light coat between John's cheeks. "You may want to pack a small jar so you can use it on the road. Should make it not so funny."

"Yeah...fuck Daniel is the general manager now. He knows I'm here alone with you...he notices he'll tell Nikki." John sighed. "I may have to go see her...tell her I've been with a guy...see if I can work something out."

"Well, it would be right to be open, right?" Randy commented.

John nodded. "I can't say your name though..she's terrified of you. She'd go to Hunter and honestly I could lose my spot in the company."

"True." Randy sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here."

"Do you want to go?" John asked bluntly. "If you think it's best it's up to you."

"Do I want to? Thinks it's best?" Randy hummed then fell silent. Why the hell would he give up what he always wanted? Did he want to put John's livelihood at risk? Did he want John to have nothing like he now has?

"You have changed." John commented. Gone was the mad Randy who would do anything to have him. "If you go I can make sure you're taken care of."

"I just don't want you to lose everything...I want you though." Randy commented. "The thought of leaving almost hurts."

"You can stay for now. We'll see how it goes." John told him.

Randy body seemed to relax that he didn't even know he was tense. "Thanks, Johnny...yeah guess you should talk to Nikki."

John nodded. "I'll do it on my next day off...so I might not be here for around two weeks."

"Call me though." Randy said it more like a statement then a question.

"Sure, Ran." John nodded. The rest of the day went by slowly. John just took it easy and the two men watched a movie. The next morning, John woke early and groaned as he dressed to head out. He felt better but was just a little sore.

Randy stretched when John moved. "Morning." He greeted him, looking John over.

"Morning." John offered a smile as he hurried. "I have to run to my place and pack. I have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Give me a kiss first." Randy told John.

John hesitated as he bent over Randy. "You know...kissing is more than sex to me..it's intimate."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Randy told John. 'Don't I mean that to you!' He thought to himself before he hooked the back of John's head, pulling him down for a kiss. John was a little stiff at first but when Randy's lips moved against his he began to relax. The kiss was deep and lingered before Randy released John with a satisfied smirk. "Don't forget those calls now."

"Sure." John nodded, panting. "See you in a few weeks." He moved to go, leaving only his lingering scent behind. When John left, Randy rolled burying his head in the pillow next to him, drawing that smell in deep as he closed his eyes. John hurried to pack and managed to catch his flight to South Carolina where the company was gathered for Smackdown the next day. When Tuesday night arrived, he came to the arena early to track down the makeup girls. Randy's mark on his neck was now turning yellow and he walked with a slight limp.

John, of course, had to pass people to get to the makeup area. Among them were the Uso twins and Naomi. Jimmy looked with a chuckle as Jey called over. "Hey, John!"

John turned to look at the trio. He tried not to blush. "Hey, Guys." He walked over closer.

Jimmy chuckled until Jey elbowed him. "Yo. Man you okay? Looking a little stiff there."

"Yeah...fine." John nodded.

Naomi leaned in closer to inspect John's neck. "Damn, my girl Nikki's been enjoyin' her time off...never knew she had a primal side."

"Looks like you got stuck on a vacuum." Jimmy laughed. "Or a letch."

"Okay. Calm down you two." Jey told them. "Want to catch a bite after the show?" He asked John.

John nodded. "Um...sure." He hurried off to find the makeup girls.

"You embarrassed him!" Naomi chided Jimmy.

"Come on. It's all good fun." Jimmy laughed.

"I'm gonna rib my girl." Naomi chuckled as she sent Nikki a text. #Calm down tigress. John can't take much more. ;)#

It was a short time before she got a reply. #What you talking about Girl?#

Naomi chuckled as she typed a reply. # I mean John walking bow-legged after his day off with a huge ass hickey on his neck.#

#Oh that.# Nikki replied even as tears wanted to fill her eyes. She felt choked up and excused herself from the table where she was sitting with Brie.

Naomi made a face at the reply but shrugged her shoulders before going to catering. As John hurried to the makeup girls he almost ran right into Daniel Bryan. "Damn...sorry, Daniel."

"Hey, John...it's fine." Daniel told John as he moved to step to the side to let John pass. His eyes narrowed at the mark. His eyes then shifted to John's face.

John's face actually flushed at the look. "It's not what it looks like." He said. The remainder of light bruising could also be seen across his throat.

"Really...you want to tell me what you think it looks like...then explain what it is?" Daniel asked, working to control his blood from boiling over. He liked John he really did, but if he is hurting Nikki he couldn't deal with that. Nikki was family after all.

John lowered his voice. "I told Nikki I've been having...sexual urges for men...I might be bi...I um...experimented with a coworker...a guy...we didn't have sex though."

Daniel lowered his head, shaking it. "And that was your important business?"

"No...I had other things too...I'm going to talk to Nikki next day off...go see her." John said.

Daniel drew a good breath. "You better...I don't like it, but I won't say anything for now."

John nodded. "Thanks, Man." He limped off to find the makeup girls. Daniel watched as John moved. He knew what John said, but he also knows what he is seeing. He turned, heading down the hall for the offices.

Kane was coming down the hall and almost ran into Daniel. He looked the smaller man over. "Hey...you okay?"

"Hardly." Daniel replied almost bitterly as he was still seething over John.

Kane pointed to an empty room nearby. "Want to talk about it?" They had grown close during their time together as a tag team.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel headed for the room, making sure it was empty.

Once they were alone and the door was shut Kane took a seat. "So...what's on your mind?"

Daniel looked down. "I think John's playing with fire...but Nikki is the one that may get burned."

Kane lifted an eyebrow at the news. "How so?"

"He's walking with an odd gait and with two marks on his neck." Daniel told Kane. "He admitted to me he may be bisexual...he claims it was a co-worker and sex wasn't involved." He shook his head. "I suggested he see Nikki this week, she's been staying at our place for the last few months because…" Daniel paused unsure about the news. "Well, because a certain unnamed serpent has taken residence in their guest house...at John's request!"

"What?" Kane exploded before he stopped himself. "Randy's been released?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "Going on a month I think. Nikki came to my place about two months ago because they were having issues. She was going to go back when she heard about Randy...and that John offered him the guest house until he got situated. She won't go back with him there and I don't blame her. What the hell is John thinking? I have to wonder if John is being honest with me...or did Randy attack him again and he's defending him."

"This is not good." Kane looked shaken. "I was with Hunter the day we found John at Randy's...he was nude and locked in the basement..there was a room...like a dungeon with chains and pictures of John on the wall. Randy is a very sick man."

"No kidding. I don't know what John is thinking wanting to have anything to do with Randy...and he has the guy on his property?" Daniel exclaimed. "I think it all screwed with John's head. He said he told Nikki that he has been having these bisexual feelings lately. That didn't start until after Randy was locked away."

"It isn't unusual for rape victims to feel sexually confused." Kane agreed. "Maybe Randy somehow brainwashed John during that time to crave him...not much can be done though without proof."

"Well, I think John was on the way to get the bruises covered so the fans won't see them. He told me he will go see Nikki his next day off. So for now, I told him I would keep quiet." Daniel explained.

"Bruises?" Kane looked taken back. "Visible bruises?"

"Yeah...told you. Two on his neck. One looks to be….well, passionate. The other was more faded across the front." Daniel told the larger man. Talking about it wasn't helping him cool any.

Kane shook his head. "A bruise across the neck wouldn't normally be from sex..sounds like someone choked him."

"Which is why I wonder if John for some reason is protecting Randy." Daniel explained. "He told me he was going to his house to tend to business...now he tell me he fooled with a co-worker."

"It was obviously Randy." Kane stated. "What remains a mystery is whether Randy attacked John or John was willing...not to be crude but some men like rough sex."

Daniel tried not to make a disgusted face. "Well, if John doesn't show...then I will have to tell Nikki. I will give John time to man up and come clean with her."

"John is a nice person but he does have a past." Kane reminded Daniel. "It's no secret he had his flings with the ring rats and divas while he was married."

"Doesn't mean I will let him two time my sister...in law or not!" Daniel yelled. "He comes clean and she stays with him...well, that is her choice."

"I understand." Kane patted the agitated man on the shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't make you feel better."

"Thanks for letting me vent still." Daniel told Kane, trying to offer a smile.

Kane offered a slight hug before the men went their separate ways. As soon as he was alone he placed a call to Hunter. Hunter was in his hotel room, watching the Network feed when his phone range. He looked before answering it. "Hey, Big Guy….your dime." He chuckled.

"We have a problem." Kane growled. "Daniel was just here. He told me Randy was released...worse he's staying in John's guest house by John's request. Nikki is so afraid she refuses to go there."

"What?! That has to be some sort of mistake." Hunter was glad Stephanie was at a house show and not around the hear this.

"It gets worse." Kane sighed. "John is walking around with a limp and bruises on his neck..when confronted he admitted he's having sexual fun with a man...it's obviously Randy."

"Fuck….that's not good at all. Doesn't he realize all that is doing is reinforcing Randy's past delusion?! If by chance Randy was cured that will undo what the doctors did!" Hunter exclaimed as he stood up pacing.

"I know that...maybe what happened confused John...made him think he wants it." Kane agreed.

"How can we get John to see that?" Hunter asked. "He is placing so much at risk!"

"No clue...he is a grown man and makes his own choices." Kane sighed. "I'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, please do, Big Guy. I'm tied up between NXT and traveling with Steph." Hunter explained.

"Just thought I'd let you know. Catch you later." Kane replied.

"Yeah, thanks...catch you later." Hunter replied before hanging up.

Kane sighed as he hung up the phone. He tried to focus on the upcoming show. The next few days John had a lot on his mind. He forgot to call Randy as he said he would as he buried himself in work. Every day, Randy checked his phone. He began to wonder if it was working. He made a simple or at least it should have been a simple request. John wouldn't be there fine, at least touch base with him. Tell him what was going on. He passed time watching movies and working out. He poured all the energy he wanted to use on John into the gym instead. At times his mind would drift to what he would do to John when he returned home. Others times it would drift to what he thought John was up to on the road. If he would be with him behind Nikki's back who would John be with behind his as well? He was unable to fully scratch the sexual itch John had. Did he tag one of the guys on the road? Is that why his calls never came?


	7. Chapter 7

(Hope you all enjoy the update. Just a small warning. This story will feature people in an unhealthy relationship. It may eventually include things such as emotional or physical abuse. It will also deal with a character suffering from multiple personality syndrome, depression, and psychosis. If this bothers you please keep it in mind.) Rose and Jade

John took his day off the following Thursday to fly out west to see Nikki as he promised. His heart raced as he pulled up in front of Brie and Daniel's small place in Arizona and parked. He got out of the car and walked up to the porch, giving a knock. Brie opened the door first with a smile but then seeing John it turned to a scowl and her eyes narrowed. John tried to stay calm. "Hi, Brie...Nikki in? She's expecting me."

"Yeah. Come in." Brie told John, moving. "She's on the back patio."

"Thanks." John nodded. He didn't bring in his luggage, not knowing if he was welcome or not. He walked to the back patio, opening the door. Nikki was in a sundress sipping ice tea as she watched Josie running in the back yard.

"You look beautiful." John said honestly as he looked. It was true...she always did.

Nikki turned her head, feeling a lump in her throat. "You don't look bad yourself." She replied. Her eyes did look a little red before she turned to a sip of her drink. "Might as well sit." She motioned to the seat near her.

John moved to sit. He was dressed in a salmon-colored dress shirt and tan dress slacks. "I take it you heard about my...appearance at Smackdown."

"Yeah...Naomi thought I was the source of your...appearance." She gave a scowl while her eyes showed her pain. "I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth." Nikki told John. "I don't know why I didn't. I guess I didn't want to ruin your image." She gave a weak laugh. She then drew a deep breath before looking squarely at John. "So, what the hell is going on, John?"

John sighed. "Remember I told you I was having confusing sexual urges...for men?" He fought not to lower his eyes.

"Yeah." Nikki replied simply, not liking where this is heading.

"I...hooked up with a male coworker." John admitted. "Well, kind of...we didn't fully have sex...just experimented some."

Nikki sipped her tea, trying to calm the tears wanting to wet her eyes and the turning of her stomach. "So? Um...is it….ah….out of your system now?" She asked at last.

"No." John said honestly. "I think I might be bisexual, Hun. I'm still attracted to you...but I crave the feeling of a strong man at times...it's not better..just different." He left out the part where he craved Randy and only Randy.

Nikki nodded, looking down at her ring. Where did this leave her? Where did it leave them? Could she deal with someone else taking space in John's life? It felt like she had him so little as it was. John rested a hand on her shoulder. "This is incredibly selfish of me...but could you deal with me playing with a coworker at times if it is discreet? I'll tell him no marks again. You will never have to hear about it."

"I...I don't know, John." Nikki spoke with her voice cracking. She lifted her eyes to him. "What if I said no? What if I said I want you to myself? As it is I am lucky to get a day with you once a week because the other your are doing your Change Time work. Male or female what does it matter? You're still wanting to see someone else! Would you be so understanding if I said I wanted to hook up with another diva?! You know there are plenty of them that would!"

"I wouldn't mind." John replied honestly. "Sounds kind of hot...just no guys." He tried to hide behind humor.

Nikki shook her head. "Typical guy." She replied, looking down again. "John, you know how I am...I need my attention. I barely get it as it is and now you want to give me even less." Her hand shook as she moved to begin taking her ring off. "I don't think I still deserve this." Tears now filled her eyes, blurring her vision.

"You deserve it, Nicole...I was selfish...I'm not the marrying kind...I shouldn't have asked." John said softly. "I'm sorry...really."

"Until you tell me I am the only one...I don't deserve it." She managed to get the ring off and grabbed John's hand, putting it in his palm then closing it.

John closed his hand with a nod. "So...is this a breakup?" He asked quietly. "Or just a hold on our marriage?" His heart hurt as he did care for her.

"I don't know, John...do you want to break up? Is this...guy more important? Do you think you just need more time to sort out if I really fit in your life?" Nikki asked him. She didn't want to lose John, but was it right for John to expect her to be fine with him sleeping with someone else?

"I don't want to break up...but maybe I do need time to sort things out." John agreed. "I love you, Nicole. You've been my world for a long time...but I think you might deserve better than I can give. I need time to figure out this...attraction. If you don't want to wait on that I...understand." His own voice cracked slightly.

"Let me know when you are back home...I'll come to start packing." Nikki told him with a few sniffles.

"I really am sorry." John said sincerely. "I've been confused lately. I just need time."

"Well, at least I have the San Diego house." Nikki tried to laugh, but it sounded almost forced.

John nodded. "I do love you...and you did nothing wrong." He knew she was sensitive about her looks. "I know it's cliche' but it's really all me. I'll be at my place next Thursday on my day off."

"Okay, John." She replied, beginning to feel numb.

John fidgeted a moment. He had planned on spending the day with Nikki. "Maybe I should go." The air was heavy between them.

"Yeah...maybe." Nikki replied. She didn't know what else to really say. John moved to stand and let himself out. Brie shot daggers at him as he walked back to his car and drove to the nearest hotel. He honestly felt like shit for hurting Nikki. What was wrong with him? A few short months ago he was so in love with her and now all he felt was confusion. He spent the rest of the day alone before it was time to go back to work. Another week passed and John made the flight to his place in Florida for his day off. He suddenly realized he had been so lost in his own head the past few weeks he had never called Randy once. He hoped he didn't have another pissed off person in his life. He made the drive to his place and then parked in the garage before walking to the house.

Unlike John's last time home, there was no sign on Randy in the main house. John did not think too much about it. He figured Randy was out shopping or in the guest house. He pulled his large rolling suitcase through the house and then to the elevator to go up to his room. Randy was in the guest house and heard when John entered the property. He looked at the clock wondering if he would show up. Had John forgotten him already? Did Nikki get him to come groveling back?

It was a little while before John walked into the guest house. He had changed into shorts and a Tapout tank top to be comfortable. "Ran?" He called out as he walked in. Randy's head snapped around from the chair he was in still looking at the clock. Over an hour and he just now waltzes in like nothing is different.

Randy stood up, bare-chested in black gym shorts. "Finally decided to make your presence known I see." He moved towards John and the older man could see at least some of Randy's size had returned.

John's eyes traveled to Randy's chest. "You look good. You must be working out every day." His tone was filled with approval for Randy's hard work.

"Needed something to burn energy off with since I didn't have my favorite form of exercise around." Randy replied as his eyes scanned John over. "Didn't I tell you to call me? Two weeks….fourteen days...Three hundred and thirty six hours...you couldn't find five minutes to call?" His eyes looked darker and narrowed. "What were you up to?" He asked darkly.

"Work." John insisted, taking in Randy's angry look. "I've been a little upset. Daniel caught me with the hickey and put two and two together. I went to see Nikki and we had a talk...she gave me back the ring."

"You were planning on telling her anyway." Randy replied cooly. "And you asked me to do that. What did you expect?" Randy stepped closer, grabbing the back of John's neck, pulling him closer. "Honestly did you think she would be jumping for joy?" Randy asked. 'And they say I'm the crazy one.' He thought to himself.

"Of course not." John snapped, pulling out of Randy's hold. "Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt like hell. She wants to separate until I can say she is the only one in my life...all I need."

Randy's nostrils flared, stepping back toward John, actually shoving him to the wall behind him. He then moved to pin his shoulders. "She's not though is she? Never will be will she, Johnny? You need things she can never give you!" Randy leaned in, planting a rough kiss to his neck. "You don't know how many nights I stayed up waiting for you to call...so I could share my news. Knowing it would make you as hot as it does me. You don't need anyone else to fuck you like you have been craving." He then moved to crash his lips harshly against John's own.

John gave a surprised sound that was a mix between a moan and an angry cry as Randy kissed him so hard he was certain his lips were bruised. Randy's actions had caught him totally off guard. Randy released one shoulder to move the hand to ghost over John's cock, feeling it reacting. He pulled back with a pant. "I knew you would like the sound of that."

John jerked away from the touch, his eyes narrowed and chest panting as he moved from the wall. "You had no right to manhandle me like a toy! Fuck you. I'm going to the main house." He stormed to leave the guest house. He was pissed at Randy and even more at himself for being heated from the encounter.

Randy followed after John, not caring he that was barefooted. He caught the door before it fully closed behind John. "Toy? You think I'm treating you like a toy? You want to know what that's like?" He quickened his step to get closer to John.

"Fuck you." John snapped as he walked the short distance to the main house. He decided to go to the kitchen for a drink.

Randy followed John across the yard and through the back door. "That's exactly what I have in mind for you." He glared.

"What part of fuck you don't you understand?" John asked dryly as he moved to look for wine. "Damn, you're persistent."

"And you love every second of the chase." Randy told John, moving behind him at the wine rack, putting his hands on John's hips, wrapping near his waist and pulling John back against him, letting him feel how hard he was. "Even if you didn't call...you can't tell me you haven't thought of me or feeling this." He said in a harsh whisper.

John gave a shudder at feeling how hard Randy was nestled between his clothed cheeks. His legs almost felt weak but he refused to admit it. He simply gave a huff. Randy rubbed against John slightly. "Yeah...you want more. We both need more."

"Not here." John panted as he moved away from the wine cabinet. "Not in my kitchen."

"Actually, I think it's a perfect place to heat things up." Randy told John, following him catching him by the island. "You can clean the tile."

"You know the house rules." John tried to protest but he didn't fight back. Honestly had he wanted to he could have shoved Randy away.

"Tiles easier than your pristine sheets." Randy told John before he turned John around to grope his ass. He pressed against John again to reach a hand around to work John's shorts down. "I been dying to feel you again."

John panted. His face flushed as he knew Randy would discover he wasn't wearing any underwear. He had left them off when he changed at the house in hopes Randy would notice. "Mmm guess you have been as well." Randy commented, feeling the bare flesh. "You haven't gotten off since you were here have you?"

"No...I told you I was busy and stressed." John snapped.

"And you still are...it's a good stress reducer." Randy told John as he pushed the shorts to the ground before he went to lower his own. He saw the oil crafte on the island top. "Hand me that oil."

John grabbed the container and handed it to Randy. "Don't taint the container. I'll have to replace it then."

"How would I taint it?" Randy asked. "I'm not sticking my cock in it." He snapped. He held his cock with one hand while drizzling the oil over it with the other and lightly rubbing it with a groan. He reached over John to set it down. He then took the slick hand to massage between John's cheeks and pushed a couple inside. John gave a heated sound at the stretch. His anger was turning into lust. "That's good, Johnny." Randy told John as he pumped his fingers, scissoring them. He then removed them to then guide his cock to push inside. "Mmmmm Yeah."

"Fuck." John moaned as he leaned over the island. Somehow the fighting had almost made him hotter. Then there was the taboo aspect of being in the kitchen.

"Yeah….fuck, Johnny." Randy moaned as he bottomed. He put his clean hand on John's shoulder before he pulled back to hammer forward.

"Don't...remember you being so big." John groaned. Sweat beaded on his face.

"You'll adjust soon." Randy moaned. "Feels so good though."

"I should have thought of wearing a condom." John commented as he still worried about his kitchen. "I just won't cum this time."

"We will see about that one." Randy panted. The men were unaware of another vehicle pulling up to the garage and pulling in. Nikki arrived in her SUV with empty boxes to begin packing even as she still fought tears. She figured Randy would be in the guest house or at least she hoped John told the younger man to stay away while she was there. She parked and headed in with the first few collapsed boxes.

John was ready to make another comeback when Randy brushed over a spot that made him cry out. It sent delicious heat straight to his throbbing cock. "Oh, yeah that was it wasn't it." Randy commented as he moved again. Randy moaned, not hearing Nikki's heels as she walked down the hallway from the garage. She stopped in shock as she saw Randy's naked back from the archway. She dropped the boxes, scrambling for her phone thinking she caught him assaulting John again.

"Y-Yeah...fuck...it's building." John said with a soft moan. Nikki's phone fell to the ground with a loud clang when she heard John. Her heart raced in a panic. John said a co-worker, but it was Randy! She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears.

Randy's head cocked faintly at the sound. Hardly missing a stride his head turned, looking over his shoulder. He drove into John hard before speaking. "Well….Hello Nicks." He smirked.

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON!" She yelled. She scanned for the location of the drawer she knew had a pistol tucked in. After their last dealing with Randy John taught her about guns and found strategic hiding spots for them.

John gave a cry at seeing Nikki. His body chose that moment to hit a monumental release, John's cock exploding to spray everything. "D-Damn."  
Randy debated continuing or stopping. "Damn it." He groaned, pulling out. His eyes narrowed on Nikki and the smaller woman kept her eyes on Randy in return.

"John….you okay?" She asked. Her voice was trying not to shake from a mix of fear, sadness, and anger.

"He's just peachy, Nikki...can't you see that?" Randy commented, leaning against the counter next to John.

John's eyes lowered as he slowly straightened up. "I'm so sorry, Nicole. I forgot you were coming today."

"Clearly." Nikki replied as she slowly moved to pick up her phone. "You said it was a co-worker! I wouldn't KNOW!"

"Well...technically…." Randy started.

"You're an EX-coworker!" She snapped, part of her not caring. "HOW COULD YOU, JOHN?"

John forced himself to look Nikki in the eyes. "I'm truly sorry. Randy is a friend...it only made sense to try new things with him."

"You have other friends that I'm sure are bi or gay! What about Rollins or Ambrose!" Nikki yelled. "Why does he makes sense after what he did?! You didn't even talk about having these feeling until months after the attack." Nikki shook her head. "Can you two at least put clothing on?"

"Hey, you want to try to tuck this away?" Randy commented, motioning to his cock that was still hard and aching. Nikki made a disgusted face. If she even thought of getting near Randy she would want to cut it off.

John looked between them. "Maybe we should leave you alone, Nikki. Go to the guest house." He moved to grab his shorts. He had no reply to Nikki's comments. He knew his actions made no sense.

Nikki shook her head as her rage masked her pain and sadness. "I'll text you when I'm done for the night. You know it will take a couple days I'm sure."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." John pulled on his shorts. He grabbed some paper towels and bent to wipe up his mess. Randy grabbed his shorts to try to slip them back on, giving a pained grunt. Nikki picked up her boxes, moving past them and for the upstairs.

John looked up at Randy from the floor. "Sorry...want to go finish?"

"You really need to even ask?" Randy replied, looking down at John. "I'll head over...you finish cleaning." He turned, heading for the back door.

John thought Randy was bossy at times. His head spun with thoughts as he cleaned. A part of him wanted to run after Nikki but he knew he couldn't. Randy walked into the guest house and stripped from the shorts before sitting down. He lounged back with his legs out and his head resting back. John finished up and walked back to the guest house. When he finally found Randy he paused, taking in the sight. Randy's eyes were closes at that point not knowing John had arrived. He gave heated pants as he lightly squeezed his cock to ease the ache to it. John felt unsure what to do. He walked closer. "Thinking of me?"

Randy moaned, opening his eyes. "Always." He smirked. "Give me a hand?" John moved to sit between Randy's legs. He wrapped his left hand around the aching member, stroking it. "Mmmm don't know why….always feels better when someone else does it." Randy moaned with panting breaths. John began to jerk the member. His other hand brushed lightly over Randy's entrance to his ass, thinking he might like that teasing feeling. Randy tensed a moment, his hands gripping the chair. A moment passed and he tried to relax again. "Sorry." He commented about his reaction.

"Is it so bad? Not like I'm fucking you." John asked him.

"No….fe-feels good, just wasn't expecting it." Randy panted slightly. "Wa-want to know what feels...good?"

"Sure...what?" John asked, looking.

"See that patch of skin under the balls...before the ass?" Randy asked. "Take two fingers and massage over that area."

John obeyed, massaging the sensitive area while he stroked Randy. "Mmmm fuck yeah." Randy moaned in almost a dreamy tone. "Damn." His breath shook. "That's it."

"It feels that good?" John asked, curiously as he massaged the delicate area.

"Yeah, that's the good spot." Randy moaned. "Think you….almost got me." Randy looked to reach for his shorts nearby. John moved to move his hand and take Randy's cock passed his lips. He hummed and then sucked the throbbing member. "Oh shit." Randy exclaimed not expecting the action since John barely did it before plus he was still dirty from before. The action caught him off guard that he came before he could warn John.

John gagged as his mouth was suddenly flooded. He forced himself to swallow to avoid making a mess. He then pulled off, coughing once. "You okay?" Randy looked down at him. "Was not expecting you to do that."

"Yeah." John said, clearing his throat. He slowly stood. "Guess once a guy comes in your mouth there's no going back. " He teased.

Randy chuckled. "I need to get a small massager and use it on that spot on you and have you feel it."

"I admit I'm curious." John nodded. "What's it feel like? You could use the vibrating plug."

"Yeah maybe." Randy replied. "I don't know if all guys are the same...but at least with me...it is almost like feeling the prostate being massaged without the penetration. Just warm heated jolts of pleasure."

"Damn." John commented. He cleared his throat. "About earlier when I came home...don't manhandle me again. I'd have to kick your ass."

"You're telling me you didn't like it at all?" Randy asked. He then pursed his lips, thinking. "Maybe I did go a little far."

"I wouldn't say I hated it all...but the grabbing by the neck shit and tossing me around is too far." John said almost sternly. "I'm not some kind of kinky slave in a dog collar."

Randy bit his lip nodding. "Okay, Johnny."

"Okay if I clean up?" John asked.

"Yeah….of course." Randy told him. John moved to walk to the bathroom. His head swirled with thoughts as he showered. Would Nikki tell everyone what she knew and if so how would it affect his job? Forget being fired, beyond that how would the locker room view him? Would he lose their respect? Then there was the issue of Randy. Yes, a part of him had enjoyed just being taken but Randy had tossed him around...pinned him to the wall and then followed him to the house like a stalker. Was he still dangerous? Randy moved to another bathroom to wash up before going to the master bedroom to get dressed. A wicked smile brushed his lips. Nikki was gone, John was his.

John came out wrapped in a towel a bit later. His eyes were a little conflicted as he sat on the bed in the master bedroom. Randy looked over from where he sat near the head of the bed. It was like John was in his own head and didn't notice him there. "What's on your mind?"

"I feel like a dog." John admitted. "I knew she was coming today and I forgot...she didn't deserve that. Even if we were breaking up. She's been nothing but good to me...never cheated...waited for years for me to propose even though she wanted marriage and kids." John lowered his head to his hands. "I deserve whatever karma gives me."

"Sorry, Johnny." Randy told John, moving to sit next to him on the bed. Randy lightly put a hand on John's shoulder. John moved to actually rest his head on Randy's chest. His eyes closed as he tried not to break down. Randy's chest was still slightly damp from his shower as he wrapped his arms around John. "I don't know what to say, Johnny. It hurts I know, I'm sure she is in whirlwind of emotions herself."

John gave a few sniffles, taking in Randy's scent trying not to think of the pain he caused Nikki. "Thanks...you smell good."

"You're welcome...and thanks." Randy replied, resting his head on top of John's. "So, I guess stay here? Give her however much time she needs? I do have food here." 'And hope she doesn't pack anything she shouldn't.' He thought to himself.

"Sounds good. I'm sure she doesn't want to see me. I owe her that much." John agreed. Randy's arms felt good around him.

"If I don't have what you want to eat you can always use the truck to grab stuff." Randy told John, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sure we have something." John finally pulled away, giving a shaky smile. "I am kind of hungry."

"Well, you do eat quite a bit ago...then add sex to the mix." Randy laughed. "I'll be right down."

John walked to the kitchen area. He looked in the fridge and pulled out some cooked chicken breast Randy must have had left over. He decided to make a chicken salad wrapped in lettuce leaves since Randy was gluten free. He took out a knife and began to chop the cold chicken and then pulled out an apple and some grapes. Randy came down a few minutes later in shorts, looking at John. "Look at you, Mr. Domestic." He laughed.

"Yeah, I've changed." John agreed. "I'm making a chicken salad wrapped in lettuce leaves. Sound good?"

"Yeah...thanks." Randy moved to the table to sit.

John bent over as he chopped the chicken, giving Randy a nice view as he was not wearing underwear. He added the grapes and chopped apples, mixing it all up. "Oh, give me a little shimmy." Randy commented at the view.

John turned to look and shook his head. "You ever have an off switch, Ran?" He smiled and then moved to the fridge to grab a stalk of celery and some olive oil mayo.

"What if I said no?" Randy smirked.

"Then I'm going to be a very tired man." John had to laugh. He chopped the celery, adding it to the bowl. He gave a small shake of his ass as Randy asked.

"Yeah, that's what I like." Randy commented. "Hey, I don't have much of an ass so I just need to take advantage of yours."

"You did but then you lost weight." John remembered. "You have better abs now though." He added some of the mayo to the salad along with some seasonings, and began to stir.

"Yeah, I guess." Randy replied. "You have both though."

"Thanks. Believe me, it can be a curse...finding clothes that fit. Suites are a pill." John pulled out two plates. He laid the lettuce leaves on them. "How many you want?"

"Two should be good." Randy told him. "As for fitting clothing you can afford to have then tailored."

"Yeah true." John spooned the salad into two wraps for Randy and four for himself. He rolled them into neat rolls and then added carrots on the side. He carried Randy's plate to him, sitting it down. "Water to drink?"

"Yes...please." Randy replied taking his plate. John grabbed two bottles of water, giving Randy his. He then took a seat to dig in. The food was delicious.

A few hours passed when John's phone went off. #Staying with Naomi tonight, Be back with movers tomorrow afternoon. Please keep him away.# Nikki had sent him.

#I will.# John replied, not knowing what else to add. He looked at Randy as they relaxed in his bed. "Nikki will be here with movers tomorrow. She asks that you stay away from the house."

"Yeah….easy enough." Randy replied.

John looked thoughtful. "You know...I don't see why you can't move into the main house once it's just myself. We just keep going back and forth anyway and I'm only there one day a week. Honestly, I kept you here because I didn't want to scare Nikki."

"Well, I guess once her stuff is gone and you get her keys then I can move if you want me to." Randy told John.

John nodded. "Just curious...any plans about what you want to do for a job? You must get bored here all week alone."

"I don't know...maybe work at a gym? If they will hire someone with a record." Randy sighed.

John looked thoughtful. "Want to work at my gym here? I could use another hand there."

"Hard Nocks? Sure I guess." Randy replied, happy at the opportunity then his eyes turned thoughtful.

John nodded. "Now, a lot of the younger wrestlers just starting out come in there so you might get questions at times but I'd be glad to have you there."

"Well, questions of the business would be cool." Randy told John. "Be nice to know I'm not forgotten even if I am a fuck up."

"I'm glad you like the idea...you were sick...you're better now." John told him. "Does your mom know you're out?"

"Don't know...I tried calling once and no one answered the phone." Randy replied.

John nodded. "Well, once you get settled in the main house you can go to work anytime you want." He sat the phone down and moved to stretch out.

"Thanks...so what instead of pay I get an allowance?" Randy laughed, getting situated next to John.

"Very funny...of course you get actual pay." John replied. "I'm not a Sugar Daddy."

"Awe? Aren't I sexy enough?" Randy replied, trying not to laugh as he took a hand to play with John's chest.

"Of course..." John's voice trailed off as Randy's hand brushed a nipple.

"Am I distracting you, Johnny?" Randy asked.

John looked. "You know you are...you have that odd smirk you always get."

"Want me to stop so you can enjoy the show?" Randy asked.

"It's okay...I'm enjoying." John said as he looked back at the TV.

"Good." Randy continued. "Even if you asked who said I would have." He chuckled.

John had to smile. "Damn, you're persistent."

"Hey, can't blame a guy." Randy replied.

John just shook his head with a laugh. He liked pushing the younger man. "What if I told you no? You can't touch me right now."

"You already said it was okay." Randy replied looking. The smile faded from his face.

"Maybe I changed my mind." John smirked playfully.

"What if I said I didn't care?" Randy replied as he moved to look down at John his eyes hardened as he moved to pinch the same nipple he brushed a moment before.

John gave a small gasp at the slight pain. The nipples hardened. "Fuck, Ran. Easy." He swatted his hand away.

"Come on...that was nothing." Randy commented as he braced a hand on John's chest.

John huffed a breath. "Are you a sadist?"

Randy chuckled. "Maybe a little." His hand lightly ran over John's chest. "You said you looked up some of the stories...some excited you." He gave a slight smile. "Why don't you tell me about one of your favorites?"

John's face flushed a little at the words but he tried to think. "I think the ones where we were buddies and ended up fucking. One...long series...called Saving Cena or something like that. You and Shea kidnapped me and kept me cuffed to the bed so I would take a break. A lot of sexual tension in that one...sex scenes too later on."

"Need to look it up later." Randy laughed, moving back down next to John. "Any...kinkier ones?"

"Um...yeah." John admitted. "One was a role-playing series where we took turns doing a role play every Monday after Raw. Some were kinky as hell. Like in one I played an uptight cop and you played a drug dealer. You captured me and dominated the hell out of me with toys." He paused. "How about you? What ones did you have printed out on the paper?" He thought if he knew what things got Randy going he would have insight into the man.

"Hmmm where to begin." Randy mused in thought. "I did like some that involved us at the arena...like catching you off guard in the shower room. That or you laid on a bench and having you tied to the legs using either ring tape or your bands...a few times it was pieces of your shirt torn to tie you and gag you. Whipping your ass with my belt, hearing you moaning from the stings...it hurt but turned you on that when you could talk you would plead for me to get you off either by jerking you or fucking you. "

John gave a soft moan at the mental image in his head. "Not very practical...someone would catch you...but kind of hot."

"I think the idea of maybe getting caught is what makes it hot." Randy told John. "Of course some of them you had a private room...others were public. I think there was one where Seth caught us and we turned the tables on him."

"I like the idea of being tied and gagged to a bench...kind of hot." John admitted. "I don't know about whipped with a belt though...guess I would have to try." He wondered how far Randy's sadistic streak went.

"You liked the paddle." Randy reminded him. "Could play it one day either your personal gym...or Nocks after hours."

John nodded. His cock twitched at the thought. "You like the idea of hurting me...how sadistic are you? I know some are more than others."

"I think I get off on it more knowing you are enjoying it." Randy replied, moving to look at John, seeing the bulge to his shorts. "Like the thought of it is doing to you now." He smirked.

"Just something taboo about an arena...being tied with my shirt...kind of exciting." John admitted. "Was I...willing in the story?"

"In that one….with Seth? I think so. I'll admit not all of them even though you always came around in the end." Randy moved to rub John's arm.

"Not that I would want to be forced in real life...the fantasy of it is kind of hot." John admitted. He knew well he was playing with fire.

"Well, we can plan something I'm sure...something besides just the house." Randy commented. John nodded. He didn't know what else to comment so he focused back on the TV. Randy relaxed next to him rest of the night was quiet for them.


	8. Chapter 8

The rumor mills already began rolling without John's knowledge the moment Nikki showed up at Naomi and Jimmy's place for the night. Jimmy gave the girls their space so Nikki could vent and cry all she wanted without a man around. And also the fact he didn't want to become the target of any man hate. The next day was awkward for John as he knew Nikki asked for her space when the movers showed up. He was tired of laying around but didn't feel right going to the main house. He showered and dressed, looking at Randy. "I'm bored as hell. Any ideas of something we could do? Want to check out my gym or something?"

"Which one?" Randy asked, not knowing if John wanted to show him where he would be working or something.

"Hard Nocks...I want to avoid the main house." John told him.

"Yeah sure. You can introduce me to who I may be working with." Randy smiled. "Just need a shirt since I'm guessing the shorts are fine?"

"Not today I won't." John told him. "No one is there on Fridays...it's the day I normally straighten the place and go over my booking when I'm off. And yeah, shirt and shorts are fine."

"Oh...okay." Randy grab a tank top and socks to finish dressing before getting his sneakers.

John had a fleeting thought of their talk from the night before but was too embarrassed to ask. He walked to the bathroom, looking for where Randy kept the lube just in case. "Damn it." He mumbled as he looked.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, calling in the direction John went.

"Nothing." John said. He walked out of the bathroom. "Um...where did you put the...lube last?"

"You have ulterior motives for this trip, Johnny?" Randy smirked. "I store it in the dresser in the other room."

"I just thought of it." John admitted. "Do...I need an extra shirt or something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you own a million that you can sacrifice one." Randy laughed.

"Ha ha." John replied. He found the lube and tucked it into a gym bag along with an extra shirt. Once he was ready the two men made their way to the kitchen to grab keys for one of John's vehicles.

Randy waited outside in case Nikki was already there and got in the car once John pulled into the drive. John grinned as they rode in one of his beloved muscle cars. He loved the chance to drive one. He took Randy out for breakfast to a local diner and then they made the drive to Hard Nocks. John pulled in the parking lot once they arrived and killed the loud engine. The place looked deserted. "See? No one today."

"I honestly didn't know if it ever closed." Randy admitted. "I knew you had a couple friends help you keep it running."

"I'm normally off on Thursdays and Fridays so I ask them to give me the day Friday to look over things." John replied as he grabbed the gym bag from the back. "Which works out well because you'll be off when I am."

"Guess that has it's perks." Randy commented, getting out from the car. He looked around the industrial looking area.

John led Randy to the entrance, pulling out a key. He opened the door and hit a light. He then held the door open for Randy. "My home away from home."

Randy walked in, looking seeing it was very no frills type set-up. "I remember when you first talked about opening it...I just never made it here." He heard as his voice slightly echoed off the steel structure. "I remember you guys have a limited client base...so what, we will pick up more since I'll be here?"

"Maybe...it's pretty exclusive." John replied as he sat down the gym bag. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry. My buddy Gary will find you something good to do." He always felt at peace in this place.

"Okay...do I need to look out for Rob? I'm sure I am not high on his list of people he would want to have drinks with." Randy wondered before he moved to check the place out more.

"I'll have a chat with him before you start. No worries." John assured him. "I love coming here...just a place to get away and work out."

"Yeah I guess it lets you just sort of zen out and focus." Randy commented, walking back over.

"Well, guess I'll put a routine in. I haven't worked out in a day or so." John said as he moved to began doing stretches.

"You mind if I watch or did you want to see what I can do?" Randy asked John.

"You can work out too." John replied with a smile. "Gotta keep that body in shape."

"Yeah...still working some of the pudge off." Randy commented as he moved to load one of the racks to do some squats.

"You look fine. I was flirting with you." John tried not to sigh as he did his first set of squats. "How about we do the story like a role-play? We can be stretching backstage before a show. At one point you can get the drop on me and pretend to choke me out. I wake up tied to that bench." He pointed to a bench nearby. "You have your fun...if it gets too much I'll say Nocks and it stops. If I'm gagged I'll grunt three times and you back off." John suddenly realized neither of them was wearing a belt. He was glad they had forgot that part.

"I know you weren't insulting me, John...I was saying it about myself." Randy told him. "As for the play...sure after we work a sweat a bit first." He flashed a smile.

John nodded. "Sounds good. Just tell me when." He took off his shirt as he was already starting to sweat. He walked to one of the many weight benches for a little lifting. Randy tried to focus on his work out and not look over at John. John gave a small grunt as he worked on his first set of weights. He was always in his zone in these types of environments. Randy huffed and grunted, balancing the free weights as he was more used to circuit machines.

John began to feel more energized as he added more weights. A fine sheen of sweat coated his body. The guys worked for about an hour before the door opened and a man with short, dark hair came in. He came walking in like he was on a mission. He then stopped, seeing John on one of the racks. He moved over and waited so not to break John's focus. John's mind had been on the upcoming roleplay so he jumped when he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, moving the weight to the bar above him. "Um...what's going on, John?" Rob, John's business partner asked.

"What you mean, Rob?" John asked as he looked and moved to sit up. "I always close on Friday to have the day to myself. Look over the books, maybe put in a workout."

"Yeah, you know I sometimes come in later to check over things with you...but when I saw an unexpected person on the cameras I had to check it out." Rob told John. "Hey, can we talk in the office?"

"Sure." John stood and looked over at Randy. "Be right back." He was so thankful Rob had reminded him of the cameras before he did anything with Randy.

Rob walked with John back to the office then shut the door once he was inside. He motioned through the glass. "He's what I mean." Rob tried not to yell. "What is he doing here? How the hell is he even out? How is he even allowed within 100 feet of you or Nikki?!"

John motioned to a chair. "If you'll calm down I'll be happy to explain."

Rob moved to sit in the office chair. He turned to look towards John. He ran a had through his hair, trying to calm down. "Okay, Buddy...I'm listening."

John sighed as he took a seat. "I went to visit Randy in the institution awhile back. I know what he did...but hell, Rob he was like my brother for over 10 years. He was sick...they tried some new treatments on him and he got better...realized his mistake. When he was released he had nowhere to go...so I offered my guest house." He paused for a reaction.

Rob put a hand to his head, shaking it. "He couldn't go back to his place why? It's not like he is exactly poor...right?"

"Something about his money being tied up right now." John was quiet a few minutes. "Rob, I never hide anything from you, Man. Nikki is packing today to move out."

"Fuck, Man...you still together though, right? It's only until he leaves?" Rob asked.

"No, she gave me back the ring." John's voice broke slightly. "I...I think I might be gay...or at least bi. I've been having sexual feelings for dudes."

"Damn...was it worth losing her for...him?" Rob asked. "As for the sexuality thing..if that's what raises your flag that's cool...but that's not the topic he is...wait a moment." Rob's eyes grew large. "No...no way...John you can't be saying he's what's getting your flag to rise!"

"That's what I'm trying to say." John replied. "Ever since what went down...I can't get him out of my mind."

"He screwed with your head, John. You need help." Rob insisted. "You didn't think of this before. It's not right! Something in you had to tell you that."

"I've had help...hours and hours of help." John told him bluntly. "By the best therapist in the state and I still want him. I...offered him a job here."

"What?! And you didn't even think about consulting me about a new hire?" Rob sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"This is important to me. Just give him a shot." John insisted. "I'm being careful, Man."

Rob ran a hand through his hair again. "Fine...Fine. You know you have a lot of coworkers that come in here. What do you think may happen when they see him?"

"They'll just have to remain professional." John said simply. "Randy has been cleared as mentally stable."

"Okay, Man, but you know how people talk." Rob pointed out.

John shrugged. His mind was still on Randy. "We'll play it by ear. Anything else?"

"Guess not...did you want me to stay to go over the books together?" Rob asked.

"Nah...I'll do it a bit later. Enjoy your day off." John gave Rob a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, Man...catch you later." Rob got up and moved to hug John before he headed out, just shooting a look Randy's way before he headed out.

Once Rob was gone. John looked at Randy. "Sorry...we talked things out."

"So he won't bite my head off the first day?" Randy commented as he set the weights back and went to rack them.

"Hope not...I um...told him about my...um attraction to you." John admitted. "I never hide anything from Rob."

"Well, he was like a buddy from school wasn't he?" Randy commented as he took his shirt off to wipe his face. "I'm shocked he didn't blow up over that news."

"Yeah well, he wasn't too happy but I guess he figures I'm a grown ass man." John lowered his voice. "I'm glad he showed up. He reminded me about the cameras in here...he saw you on them."

"Camera? That could have been messy." Randy snickered.

John gave a playful shove. "Well, there's none in the locker room." He moved to lock the door from the inside.

"That works." Randy smirked. "Lead the way."

John grabbed the duffle bag from the floor and handed it to Randy. He then led the way to the back where the locker rooms were located. He hit the lights, showing an almost bare locker area with a few benches. "This is more like I envisioned." Randy commented.

John nodded. "Remember my safe word is Nocks or three grunts if I'm gagged." He gave a shaky breath. "Feel free to live your stories a little...but you don't have a belt."

"I'll think of something." Randy commented. "Got scissors for the shirt?"

John looked thoughtful. "Be right back." He hurried to the office and grabbed a pair of scissors. He carried them back to the locker room, handing them to Randy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Randy took them, cutting slits in the hem of the shirt before ripping them into thick strips.

"Um...isn't it awkward to do it in front of me if I'm unwilling at first?" John pointed out. "Shouldn't you pretend to choke me out or something?" He didn't know how the story went.

"Just prepping...in the story I do it with my bare hands." Randy laughed. "We know that isn't possible."

"You're not Hulk Hogan?" John joked. "Damn, those writers must think we are."

"Come on even Hulk didn't do it without help." Randy laughed. "Notice his shirts never had collars on them?"

"Yeah, I know how it went." John agreed. "You said in one story you got the drop on me in the shower." He pointed. "How about I go in there and start washing off? You can pretend to overpower me then bring me back here."

"Of course like the ring I'll need your help some...I can't move that much dead weight." Randy replied.

"Of course. I'll make it look good." John winked. He tried not to feel aroused as he walked to the showers. He took the nearest one to the door and started the water once the light was on. Randy moved to set the stuff from the back in a cubby nearby. He removed his shoes and socks before heading for the shower area.

John just let his mind wonder as he rinsed off in the spray. He felt a little excited by what he knew was coming. The slight fear only seemed more of a drug. Randy walked in, seeing John's back was turned. He stripped from his shorts before walking over. "Hey, you looked good out there."

"Thanks...it was a hell of a match." John replied. "We haven't squared off in awhile."

"Yeah, I like when we get paired up." Randy commented as he reached a hand over to rest it near the top of John's ass. "I wouldn't mind pairing up in another way as well."

"What you talking about, Man?" John laughed like it was a good joke. "You've been around our fangirls too much."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, John." Randy moved his hand down to grope John's ass, stepping closer to John. "You can't tell me you feel nothing."

John swatted at Randy's hand as he went back to washing. "Stop it, Ran. I'm not biting. Go shower and we'll grab a drink."

"Think I'm ribbing you?" Randy asked. He moved to grab John, spinning him around to push him against the wet wall, luckily avoiding the handle. He then pressed his lips against John's, kissing him until his tongue could slip into John's mouth, tasting him. John gasped into the kiss but his cock twitched as goosebumps raised on his wet skin. A warmth wanted to fill his body. Randy took John's hand, bringing it to his hardened cock. He then broke the kiss to whisper thickly in his ear. "Still think this a joke, John? I have wanted you for a long time."

"Fuck, Man. You're huge." John gasped out. "Don't think I'm down for that though."

"I don't think I asked you." Randy told John, staying close. "I plan on finding out if that ass feels as good as it looks."

"Fuck off, Ran." John snapped. He pretended to try to push the younger man off.

Randy stumbled slightly before moving back for John. He braced his arm over John's throat. "Bad move." He almost snarled as he pressed.

"Ran." John pretended to gasp although Randy wasn't pushing too hard. He struggled a moment then grew still, slumping against the wall. Randy stayed there, holding John a moment before he loosened and moved to support John, moving from the shower room to the locker room area, draping John over the bench so most of him was laying on it.

John pretended to lay still and act as though he was passed out cold. Randy moved to grab parts of the shirt and stretched John's arms to secure them to the legs of the bench. He then looked over John's prone form, slapping his wet ass. John gave a groan at the slap. His eyes fluttered. "W-What?"

"Mmmm Wakey wakey." Randy commented with another firm slap.

John tugged on his arms. "What the fuck, Ran? You tied me up?"

"Well...yeah." Randy replied as if saying 'well duh.' Randy moved to grab two more strip of cloth before he moved around to the bench in front of John and sat down.

"I can't believe you choked me out. This is not cool. If someone comes in you're fucked." John snapped.

"Exciting isn't it?" Randy leaned in close with a smirk.

"No! I'm going to kick your ass!" John snapped. He pretended to struggle.

"We will see about that." Randy commented. When John's mouth opened to speak again, Randy jammed in one piece of cloth then used the other to tie around John's head to keep it in place. John glared, giving an indignant grunt at the actions. The cloth filled his mouth and made it impossible to talk. "Comfy? Good." Randy laughed before he got up, moving around the bench, slapping John's ass two more times before moving for the lube. John wondered how far Randy would push him. He remembered Randy said before he wanted to whip John until his cries turned to moans. He tried to not feel nervous, not knowing how sadistic Randy could be given full reign. Randy lubed his cock before moving behind John at the end of the bench. He rubbed one of John's tinted cheeks, gripping in with his nails.

John gave a pained groan at the pain but his cock wanted to twitch at the same time. "Yeah, feels good." Randy slapped John's ass. "But can't waste time with foreplay right now." He took one hand to pull John's cheeks apart. "That's a good sight." He used his other hand to guide his cock into position and begin to push inside. "Mmmm" John groaned, panting at the fast stretch. Randy normally used a few fingers first but he was well lubed. "Yeah, that's good." Randy commented, pushing all the way in. He grabbed the back of John's neck as he took long and hard strokes with moans leaving his lips. John's hands clenched at the feeling as he gave a few muffled moans. Randy felt like he was stretching him so far this time. John could feel Randy's nails as he gripped his neck with heavy pants on every thrust.

John groaned at the slight pain. He figured there would be nail marks for the makeup girls to cover again. Randy was deep with each thrust. He could feel the younger man's balls slapping against his skin. "Mmmm Feels good, Johnny." Randy moaned. In his mind he could almost hear the faint muffled roar of the fans in the distance. John gave a lustful moan as Randy brushed him at just the right angle for his prostrate. The position he was tied in was exciting and fun. "Damn….yeah, that's the spot." Randy moaned as he mimicked the angle. John's muscles tightened around Randy's cock, almost squeezing the member as he moaned again. "MMM Fuck, you feel good." Randy moaned out. "Damn, you're tight."

John's cock throbbed with the need to release. He groaned, struggling in the restraints as his body wanted more stimulation. "Damn…..Mmmmm" Randy moaned, feeling John under him. "Not gonna take much more of you like that." John gave a frustrated whine as he was so close but his body wouldn't go over. He strained in his restraints as he tried to hump the bench. "Damn, you are hot aren't you? I bet you thought of this yourself on occasion." Randy moaned. "I would offer a hand but not sure I can get under you." John was unable to move to touch his aching cock. He could only hope Randy could push him over by stimulation alone.

Randy slowed some and moved more upright. "Put your feet flat the straighten you legs to lift your ass up off the bench." John struggled to obey and finally was able to move correctly. "Yeah, there we go." Randy commented as he reached hand under John to stroke his cock." Oh yeah really got you wet don't I?" Randy commented before he started moving again at a downward angle. John gave a muffled, pleased moan at the contact to his cock. It all felt so good it made his head spin. "Yeah, that's what you been wanting." Randy gave a deep heated moan. Feeling John tightening around him grew too much and Randy shuddered with a pump of his hips, filling John. "Damn." Randy panted, staying buried as he pumped John's cock.

John only needed a minute or two before he shuddered and let go. His release squirted in two long streams, coating Randy's hand. "Yeah, that's good, Johnny." Randy told John as he let go of his cock and pulled out. He moved around to remove the gag first to let John could catch his breath better.

"Fuck...that's good." John said once he could speak between gasps.

"Told ya." Randy smirked as he moved to untie John's wrists. "Guess we really need a shower now." He laughed. "You have anything here?"

"You mean soap?" John clarified as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah soap, towels. Stuff like that." Randy replied.

John nodded. "I keep some nearby." He moved to one of the lockers and opened it, pulling out a bottle of body wash and two towels. He gave Randy a wink. "Want to get clean with the boss?"

"And try not to get messy again." Randy smirked, walking over. "Hope my shorts didn't get wet in there. I left them near the door."

"Damn...hope not." John commented, as they walked. "So, did it live up to your fantasies?"

"Well, it was missing a few things….but was still good." Randy commented. "Glad you enjoyed it too."

"What kind of things were missing?" John asked curiously. He paused his walking a moment.

"Like the belt to color your ass with." Randy chuckled thickly. "The dull roar of the fans in the distance."

"Well, the fans I can't give." A cloud crossed John's face at the thought Randy would never wrestle again. They could play act all they wanted to and it would never change. Randy had thrown away a lifelong dream in a moment of madness. "Maybe the belt someday." He tried to finish before moving into the shower area.

Randy followed John and picked up the dropped shorts checking them. "Seems to be dry." He set them on a bench near the door. "If you could...would you?"

"What? Offer in an actual arena?" John asked, looking at Randy.

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Would you have sex backstage at a show?"

John looked thoughtful. He knew Randy hated BS from him. "If...you had never snapped and gotten in trouble and we hooked up like this...yes." He said at last. "But now things are so f-ed up at work when your name comes up." He sighed.

Randy gave a crooked smile with a nod." Good to know...let's get cleaned."

"Was it worth it, Ran?" John had to ask. "It would kill me to be in your position...all those years you put into the company...we made a name for ourselves." John's eyes clouded as he remembered when Randy had planned on locking him away for the rest of his life. He had selfishly tried to take wrestling from him.

"What if I said yes?" Randy replied simply before heading for one of the shower spots. There was silence was John tried to figure Randy out. Before he could reply Randy spoke again. "What if I said no? Doesn't really matter now does it?"

"No...I just don't get it, Ran. I try to understand...but I could never, even in a moment of madness choose to risk my dream, my family, my friends over a crush." John said honestly as he walked closer. "Even your daughter." He said softer.

"How do you know ,John?" Randy turned to look at John, cocking his head. "How can you truly say if you have never been to that place?" Randy laughed before turning to turn the knobs to turn the spray on. Randy's laugh chilled John as he looked at him. He acted like everything in his life was nothing and it scared the older man. John went quiet, handing Randy the body wash. "Thanks." Randy replied as he started to wash down.

John studied Randy as he washed his body. The taller man was so good looking...he could have his pick of anyone. Why did he obsess over his friend to the point of destroying his life? Randy's body took almost a relaxed look after he set the wash on the small shelf on the wall. His head leaned back under the water with the suds cascading over his body with the running water. It could almost remind someone of those slow motion ads or steamy book covers.

John could not help taking in the look of the man. He was honestly the most attractive man he had ever seen and John had seen his fair share of naked men in his line of work. Every inch of Randy was tanned and gorgeous. John's mouth felt dry as his thoughts shifted from how worried he felt to how hot Randy looked. Randy moved his head, looking and seeing John's eyes on him. He gave a half smile. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yeah...you're easy on the eyes." John admitted.

"Same could be said about you, Buddy." Randy stepped from the spray. "Well, guess you might as well use the same one...the temperature's already set."

"Thanks." John told him. He grabbed the bottle of body wash and began to wash his arms, chest, and upper body. The warm water felt good on his slightly sore ass from the small spanking. He gave a contented groan.

"Refreshing isn't it?" Randy commented.

"Yeah...feels good." John admitted. As he turned slightly, faint bruises could be seen on his ass cheeks, brought out by the warm water. Randy smiled at the sight, his eyes drinking in every curve and wonderful blemish. John moved to wash down the rest of his body. He was feeling relaxed. When he turned back around, he was caught off guard by the look in Randy's eyes. It was more than just a buddy eyeing up a sexy friend...it was way beyond that. It made him feel both special and nervous. It was like a faithful follower looking at their favorite celebrity..almost a deity they worshipped.

Randy shook his head, clearing his thoughts once John turned. His eyes lifted to John's with a smile. "Guess I'll go get dry." He turned, heading for the towels. John tried not to worry as he watched Randy. This could not be healthy. Randy had nothing in the world and didn't seem to care. All he wanted was his fix...John. Randy may not be holding a gun on him any longer but the unhealthy obsession was still obvious. The worst part was John just could not say no to him...walk away before it got even worse. John finished and shut off the water. Randy was already working his way back into his shorts when John joined him in the locker room. He was using the damp towel to wipe the bench off.

"Ran...can I ask you something?" John asked bluntly. He was drying off his body. "I know you...want me...care about me. But I'm not your entire world...am I? Because you realize that's not healthy."

"Well, I don't have much else at the moment do I?" Randy replied. "You offered me a home, a job, intimacy...who knows in time."

John gave a nod. "I just...want you to realize. You're my best friend...I care about you...but I have a busy life too. You can't assume I'm out cheating everytime I'm away or forget to call." He moved to grab his clothing.

"I'll try, Johnny." Randy told him. He looked around. "Guess my shirt is still out on the floor."

"Mine is too. I took it off to workout." John said. He hoped what he said had gotten through. "I wonder if the movers are done at my place yet?"

"Guess we won't know until we get back." Randy replied. The guys ate lunch and then went back to the house. All seemed quiet and the movers were gone by late afternoon. John went to the main house to check a few things over and pack his luggage for the upcoming work week.


	9. Chapter 9

(I am only doing one update per week from now on. Jade and I write for our own enjoyment but it can get discouraging to post updates and get 1 or 2 reviews at best per chapter. Honestly, at times it feels my time could be spent elsewhere. Taker's Dark Lover and others who do review from time to time are very appreciated.) Rose

Things were good for the most part for the next month. Randy had some rough times that kept John guessing his choices but he could never turn the younger man away. When John arrived back off the road one day he saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. John wondered if the vehicle was the person from the mental facility that said they would check in from time to time. He knew Randy had to have let them in with the security code. John parked his car in the garage and hopped out to drag his suitcase into the house, coming into the kitchen.

When John reached the kitchen he saw a woman with dark hair and slightly slim build cooking at the stove. There was a white box next to her reminiscent of a baby monitor. Splashing and laughter could be heard through it. John looked confused as he was very particular about his kitchen. "Excuse me...but what are you doing in my kitchen?" He asked bluntly.

The woman jumped before turning her head with a smile. It was probably one of the last people John would have expected to see. It was Randy's ex-wife Sam. "Oh...um Randy didn't mention you were off today. He said it would be fine as long as I cleaned up when I was done." She offered a nervous smile. "Just making some grilled chicken salads for us."

John's jaw grew tight a moment. He had nothing against Sam. In fact, he liked her. He did not like the fact Randy did not text or call to ask first but then he had to remind himself this was Randy's home for now too. He let out a breath. "Of course it's fine, Sam. You caught me off guard. I take it Randy's spending time with Alanna?"

"Yeah…" She looked a little nervous. "I was told it would be okay...maybe even good for him." She told John. She then heard a scream through the monitor. She turned to shut the stove off before rushing from the room as crying was heard through the box.

John followed quickly behind Sam, not wanting to run her over. He hoped everything was okay. Sam reached the pool room and looked around following the sound seeing Randy on the ground holding Alanna. "What did you do!" She rushed over, scooping the girl up in her arms.  
"I didn't do anything!" Randy told her, standing up.

"You okay, Baby?" Sam asked, moving Alanna to a chair. The young girl was sniffling and looking down. Randy went to walk over. "You stay right there!" Sam yelled, pointing at him. Randy stopped, taking a few calm breaths.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." John tried to say calmly. He knew Randy loved his daughter. He walked to kneel down by the little girl. "Hey, Sweety. You missed Uncle Johnny? Why are you crying, Hun?" Alanna lifted her head to look at John while Sam glared at Randy. Alanna sniffled slightly before moving to show John a skinned knee.

"How'd that happen?" John asked her gently. "I'll get it fixed up for you."

Alanna gave a sad pouty like look. "I was running and tripped." Sam turned her head, looking at Alanna hearing her. She sighed, realizing she did jump to conclusions.

John raised his eyes to look at Sam. "It was just an accident. Is it okay if I take her to the bathroom? I can clean it up for her."

"Yeah...that's fine, John." Sam told John. She walked over to Randy. "I'm...sorry."  
Randy nodded, still a coldness to his eyes. "I understand...but you thought I would harm my daughter?"

Sam sighed, looking down. "I'll go finish cooking." She turned to leave.

John glanced at Randy. "Want to come along?" He knew Randy cherished time with his daughter.

Randy walked over, putting a smile on as he crouched some. "Want a lift, Sweetie and we can check you out better?"

"I'm not a baby, Dad." Alanna replied.

"Hey, I can carry you until I am old and grey." Randy replied.

"Well, you're already starting the grey." The young girl laughed.

"Alright, alright. Come here you." Randy replied. Alanna stood up, moving over to let Randy scoop her up and stand.

John led Randy to the closest bathroom. When they reached it, he pulled out a small medical kit, opening it. "I think it was more shock than anything." Randy told John, setting Alanna down. Her knee was scrapped but there was no sign of bleeding.

"Good to know." John gently washed the girl's knee before spraying on some disinfectant and putting on a bandaid. He then leaned to kiss the injured area lightly. "There you go. Good as new."

She giggled. "You're silly, Uncle Johnny."  
"Okay, Honey...you can go relax but no more pool for today." Randy told her.

"Okay, Daddy….sorry I didn't pay attention." Alanna told Randy before he patted her head and she left. Randy looked at John. "Sorry I didn't give you a heads up."

"It's cool." John said. "I admit I was a little annoyed at first but I know you love seeing your daughter. I can just get my luggage and give you all some space to yourselves awhile."

"Thanks...I would of had Sam cook at the guest house….but would have been silly with us here." Randy commented. "Can I get a kiss before you vanish?" John nodded slowly. He had been gone for over a week this time. He moved to lean in for a kiss. Randy grabbed the back of John's head to take a deep lingering kiss. "I'll give you a proper welcome home later tonight." He whispered thickly before pulling away fully.

John felt goosebumps raise at the words. He had not had anything sexual since he last saw Randy. "Have fun." John said once he could speak. He walked to the kitchen to retrieve his luggage where he had left it. He then headed upstairs to the master bedroom to unpack and relax. Randy spend time with Alanna and Sam for a few more hours before they went to head back to the hotel they were staying at. Randy offered a room of the guest house but Sam didn't know how comfortable she was with that.

Once Randy was sure everything was in place, he headed up for the master bedroom, knocking. John moved to open the door. He had the TV on and was dressed in a pair of lounge pants. Randy was in black gym shorts. "Hey there." Randy had that dark hungry look to him as he looked over John's exposed chest.

"Hey. Did they leave?" John asked, seeing Randy was alone.

"Yeah, about a half hour ago...just making sure everything was back in place for you." Randy replied before putting a hand on John's chest, pushing him back lightly into the room so he could step inside.

"I take it your mind is on other things." John commented as he caught himself.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Randy asked as he kicked the door shut. He pulled John close, looking into his eyes. "And objections?"

John gulped. Randy's eyes were so intense they almost shone in the dim light. "No...none at all."

Randy smirked. "That's what I like to hear." He told John before leaning in to kiss and nibble along his neck and collarbone, moving a hand to work the string of John's lounge pants loose.

"I'm...not...mmm...wearing underwear." John panted as Randy ravaged his neck.

"Neither am I." Randy moved the whisper before he continued. He groped John's cock, giving a stroke inside the pants. "Now...go get the lube and get on the bed for me." He nibbled John's ear before releasing him.

John gave a shaky breath as he walked to pull out the lube from the nightstand. He got on the bed and laid on his back, not knowing how Randy wanted him. His pants showed a visible tenting from Randy's touch. "Hmmm, fuck you or tease the hell out of you?" Randy pondered as he moved towards the bed. John rested with his hands tucked behind his head. He looked at Randy as he waited to see what he would do. He had a feeling whatever it was would drive him crazy. "One moment." He headed into John's closet. He came back with a few of John's ties that were pushed on top of a shelf. "I'm guessing these are older ones?"

John nodded. "Yeah,. I thought about tossing them soon."

Randy started to tie a couple end to end. "Lift your hands to the headboard, Johnny."

John lifted his hands. "Trying me down tonight, Orton?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah." Randy replied as he took the linked ties and tied John's one wrist to the headboard. He then walked to the other side of the bed. "Admit it...you like this...being as my mercy...letting go. It gets your blood pumping."

"Maybe a little." John admitted with a pant.

Randy then secured John's other wrist before trailing his hand down over John's chest, his eyes milking in the sight of the bound man with adoration bordering on worship. "I think I will do both things….tease you then fuck you….maybe even see if I can push you twice." Randy spoke in almost a harsh whisper.

"Twice?" John gave a soft groan at the touch. His cock twitched inside the pants.

"What, don't think you have that in you, Johnny?" Randy asked as he rubbed over one nipple. He then leaned to lick it.

"I just never got off twice in one night before." John admitted. The nipple grew hard from the attention.

"Be fun to try." Randy replied. "Picture me worshiping this temple until you can't take any more...then me taking you fully until you lose it again...and you just need to lay there and let me do whatever I want. "

"Fuck." John whispered harshly. "Should have brought the blindfold and gag from your room." Randy had moved into the main house weeks ago.

"I can get them if you really wish me to." Randy smirked. John gulped but nodded. He wanted to feel totally at Randy's mercy. Randy slowly licked his lips. "Be right back." Randy headed out of the room and down the hall to his room. He moved to look under the bed, pulling out a large, black bag that was hiding in the shadows before heading back down the hall. John waited as patiently as he could. His cock was almost fully hard from the anticipation and helpless feeling. He knew Randy had suffered a few mental slip ups the past weeks but it was never anything too serious to not trust him.

Randy came back in with the bag, setting it on the floor. He opened a side pocket, pulling out a red rubber ball gag. "Part number one….open up." He smirked, walking towards the head of the bed.

"Tell me how much you want me...what you've been thinking of doing to me all week." John said thickly before opening his mouth.

Randy slipped the gag in John's mouth and lifted his head to secure it. "When I'm alone you always enter my mind. Thoughts of how you feel under my touch." Randy slowly ran a hand down John's chest. "Seeing how you react to every movement." He let his hand continue to trail lower until it ghosted over John's clothed cock. "Hearing as you moan to feel me. Knowing you want it as much as I do." Randy moved to the bag, removing the slip over blindfold.

John's blue eyes were hungry as he heard the desire in Randy's voice. It felt so good to be so desired and wanted. "Any last words?" Randy chuckled. "Oh yeah, you can't." He slipped the blindfold on John, taking in the sight. "All wrapped and nowhere to go." John gave a heated moan as the world went black. He had no choice now but to just feel everything Randy wanted to give him. He knew he must look good to Randy as his captive. Randy moved down the bed and moved to grab the waistband of John's pants to wiggle them down and off his body. "That's better." Randy commented as he ran a hand up John's smooth legs.

John groaned softly. Being unable to see made the touches seem more extreme. His thick legs parted slightly. "Damn….you are wanting me bad." Randy husked out before giving his cock a squeeze through his shorts. He moved to the bag, pulling out a new paddle that was smooth leather on one side and had metal studs on the other. He walked to the bed and slapped the inside of John's left thigh with the smooth part.

John jumped as he had not anticipated the hit. It only stung slightly but warmed his flesh and sent heat to his nearby cock. "Like that?" Randy whispered thickly before hitting the right side with the smooth leather. John was shocked to hear a moan leave his mouth. He never imagined he was the type that got off on pain but the hit did not really hurt that much. It was more a thud that sent more heat to his hard manhood. "Mmmm yeah...I know it's different then your butt." Randy turned the paddle, now giving the left thigh a lighter hit with the hard studs. John jumped again at the sensation. It was totally different than the others but not too bad. He had taken hard hits with a kendo stick before in matches. Randy gave a harder one to John's right thigh. "That looks good, Johnny...you're getting hot from this."

John gave a small hiss as that hit did hurt somewhat. He tried to go past it though and focus on the heated feelings. He knew Randy was a sadist and would need to inflict slight pain at times. "Was that a little too much?" Randy asked as he rubbed the right thigh, taking in the feeling of the indents. John debated his answer before shaking his head no. He could suck it up so Randy could enjoy once in awhile. "Really...good." Randy smiled. "Knew you're tough stock, Johnny." He ran his nails over the marks. He then moved up the bed to kiss along John's chest and flicked one of his nipples with his tongue.

John groaned, his back arching slightly. Randy's tongue always felt amazing no matter where he used it. Randy worked his kisses and licks lower over John's body until he reached the base of John's cock. He then moved between John's legs then moved his lips to kiss the tip before sliding it between his lips. John shuddered at the feeling. He gave a harsh pant as his hips moved to drive his aching member in deeper. Randy moaned, not put off by John's actions taking it to mean the older man craved him as much as he craved John. He took a couple fingers when John moved and pressed them against the tender strip of flesh under John's balls.

John's eyes widened under the blindfold as he gave a shudder. Randy touched him in an area that made small jolts go straight to his prostate. He remembered the younger man speaking of it before. Randy moaned, feeling John's cock jump in his mouth. He began to massage the area with little circles. John felt like he almost crawled out of his skin as he began to moan loudly. His cock throbbed in Randy's mouth. Randy worked his mouth all the way to John's base and pulsed the amount of suction he was using. John cursed behind the ball as he came, flooding Randy's mouth and throat. He then panted as he tried to calm down. Randy stopped massaging the spot as he drank all of John down and pulled up with some suction to get the last drops. He licked his lips as he moved to remove the gag to John could breath easier.

"That was damn good." John panted once he could talk, "Sorry about filling your mouth like that."

"Don't apologize. : Wanted you to." Randy told John. "Love seeing you react like that." He traced John's chest. "Give you a few moments to get your breath and begin to recharge...then I begin round two." Randy told him.

"Fuck...okay." John panted. "I...uh...missed you on the road. Wish you were still in the company."

"Me too, Johnny...I have options but I doubt Vince would offer one. Randy heard John's phone go off for a text message on the nightstand. "Who's contacting you this late?" Randy asked, looking toward it even though it was only about nine at night.

"I have no idea...it might be Dean though." John guessed. "We have a feud going on right now and we've been bouncing ideas back and forth. You can check if you want. I'm a little tied up." He laughed.

Randy chuckled as he moved to the phone. "He finally learned how to text?" Randy asked as he opened it. The bright look to Randy's eyes turned dark and the laughing smile vanished to a brooding scowl. He looked at John then the phone. "Who do you have plans with tomorrow?" He lifted the blindfold to show John the message. #Hey, Hun still meeting for breakfast?#

"Oh...that's Sasha Banks. She wanted me to hang with her and Renee tomorrow." John craned his neck to look. "I made the plans days ago before I knew I'd be off work."

"You messing with that skank again?!" Randy sneered. "I don't think so." Randy went to open a replying message.

"Hey. Don't call her that. She's just a friend." John protested. "And don't reply to my messages. You know I hate people messing with my shit. I'll text her later and tell her I'm off."

"I got this." Randy replied. #Sorry tied up. Need a rain check.# He then showed John. "See I was nice." He hit send, setting the phone down. He then moved, wrapping his hand around John's neck, pressing down toward the bed. He leaned in close to John's face. "You're mine….only mine...I even think your eyes are wandering…." He pressed his lips to John's, cutting his air even more.

John's eyes widened in panic as he found it hard to breathe. It was a familiar feeling, reminding him of the day Randy had attacked him after he joked about topping Randy, causing a flashback. His body jerked as he tried to catch a breath. Randy bit John's bottom lip. He loosened the grip on John's neck as he licked over the small cut. He then moved to cover John's eyes again. John gasped for air as he was blinded. His face was flushed. "W-What the fuck?"

"I mean it ,John." Randy told John as he moved for the paddle where it was dropped. He walked over, hitting John with the studs across his right hip hard. He was determined if anyone else saw John as he was now they would see he was taken. "I'm all you need." He panted out as he hit John again, harder this time. John gave a cry of pain, gritting his teeth. His hands flexed in the restraints but the ties held tight.

"Do you hear me?!" Randy asked with a third hit the began to bring pinpoints of blood to the surface. "Your eyes...your body doesn't need to go anywhere besides with me."

"Stop it!" John finally shouted at the pain. "What the hell are you doing? I told you no more of this possessive bullshit and you promised! Now you're choking me and hitting me...not to heat me but to hurt me...threaten me. I fucking trusted you...let you tie me up...and this is the thanks I get?" Tears and anger burned his eyes under the blindfold.

When John screamed, Randy's eyes widened. His chest heaved, looking down at the paddle in his hand then at John he felt confused and lost. His free hand raised to his head, shaking it. John was scared when he all got was silence. Was Randy going to keep him as a prisoner again? Choke him? Kill him? "Please...please just stop." John said in a softer tone.

Randy dropped the paddle to the floor the look of fear in his eyes. "Oh, fuck….Johnny...damn." Randy own tone was lighter and not the raving tone he had just moments ago. He moved the free John's hands from the bed.

Once John was free, he pulled off the blindfold. The rage and pain was evident in his eyes. "I didn't fucking want Sasha...I could hook up on the road any time I want but I don't! I waited all week to spend time with you...be with you. You go into my phone and reply after I tell you not to...then worse you almost fucking choke me out again. Threaten me and hit me over and over when you know I hate that shit!" He rubbed his neck. "I wanted to explore...trust you to tie me up and spank me...and you use it all against me!" Dark bruises were forming on his thighs. He winced.

"I'm sorry, Johnny...pl-please. I...I don't know what came over me. I know how fans and others look at you whenever they think you're available...fuck, even when you not." Randy told him. "Le-let me go fill the tub for you."

Some of the rage melted into a look of sadness as John gave a sigh. He had trusted Randy so completely when everyone warned him. "Sure." He said lowly as he tried to think. Randy nodded and moved for the bathroom to begin filling John's large soaking tub. Randy sunk to the floor as tears filled his eyes. He was fucking things up. Why couldn't he help himself? He wanted John….no, he needed John and he wanted to know John felt the same way. He told John he wouldn't be his life...but how can he not be? He needed to know John was his and his alone. He dumbly said he would share so he could have him, but that wasn't an option now.

John felt a sinking feeling in his heart as he waited. Randy was obviously still a sick man. A normal person doesn't choke and hurt a loved one over an innocent text message. Was the Randy that kidnapped him at gunpoint still alive and well? His body ached and the evening had been ruined after a week of craving Randy on the road. Randy slowly got up and checked the level of the tub. He wiped his eyes before shutting it off. He moved back for the bathroom. "It's ready." Randy's voice croaked slightly from the crying.

John nodded. He winced as he stood up. His inner thighs hurt like fire. "I was scared."He admitted. "You cut off my air again like last time...my head was spinning."

"I'm sorry, John...just the idea of someone else trying to take you." Randy replied with his head down. "I didn't mean to."

"No more bondage exploring." John said firmly. "No more ropes, gags, blindfolds, or toys. And definitely no more paddles. I wanted to try...even enjoyed it...but I can't trust you not to hurt me after this for awhile."

Randy swallowed hard. "Put the bag in your closet then...when you think I earned them back...then we can."

John nodded. He moved to walk bow legged to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. "What really hurts is I spent all day thinking about you...wanting you. And you ruin my one day off." He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The act was evident John wanted to be alone.

Randy left the bedroom, heading down the hall. He went into his room, shutting the door. 'You fucked up...again.' Randy cringed, holding his head. 'How long until he throws you out?' "No...No...he wouldn't." 'Wouldn't he? You heard him...he wanted you...and you ruined it.' "Shut up!" Randy yelled. 'Being thrown out would be the least of your worries. For all you know he will get out of that water and report you.' "NO! I won't go back...I can't go back!" 'Just you wait.' "You'll see….You'll see he won't….it's just a setback." Randy moved to sit on the bed. He looked down at the scars that remained on the palms on his hands.

John tried to get his thoughts in order as he soaked. He cared deeply for Randy as friend...maybe even beyond that. He craved him sexually and then at times like these he felt like a fool. How far would Randy go if pushed? At least now that bondage toys were off the table he didn't have to worry about Randy snapping while he was restrained. He finally got out of the water and drained the tub. He dried off, looking in the mirror. Thankfully, his neck was hardly bruised this time. He walked to the bedroom and saw Randy was gone. A part of him was glad as he cleaned up all the toys and put the black bag in the closet out of view. He put the lounge pants back on and crawled into bed. It was still early but he was sore and mentally tired.

Randy didn't know how long he sat there for his eyes trained on the marks. Every night John was home they shared a bed. He knew he wouldn't that night. Randy wondered if he ever would again. He kept sitting there, waiting to see lights from the driveway. A knock on the door signaling it was over. He was finally getting his life together, getting the life he wanted and he had to fuck it up. That driving nagging voice. Why could he not trust John? Maybe because John had a record of straying. In time, Randy's eyes and body grew heavy with the dreaded knock never coming. In time Randy's body slumped, actually falling onto the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hope you all had a nice week. Just to clarify, you will notice another voice speaking regularly in the story that is not actually Randy. Randy suffers from multiple personality disorder as you will find out in later chapters so anything said out of quotation marks is the voice in his head and not him.)

John fell into a deep sleep. He didn't wake up until the next morning when his phone alarm went off. He gave a groan as he moved to shut it off. The soreness between his legs reminded him of the night before. He realized he had not even had dinner the evening before, which was highly unusual for him. He moved to dress so he could go downstairs and cook since Randy had contacted Sasha and canceled. John was already downstairs with no sign of Randy when the younger man began to stir from his position on the floor. He hissed at the pain that wanted to radiate through his shoulders.

John busied himself cooking breakfast. He tried to move on from the night before and push away the cloud looming over his day. Once everything was done and the table was set, he walked to Randy's bedroom, knocking on the door. Randy lifted his head from the bed. He was holding a hand to his forehead. "It's open." 'Here it comes.' "Shut up." Randy whispered with a groan to the ever present voice.

John walked in. His eyes looked uncertain. Faint marks could be seen on his neck although he was dressed. "I have breakfast...I have to head out after I pack."

"Of course." Randy replied. Moving his hand, a small knot could be seen forming on his head. He swallowed hard. "I am sorry, Johnny." He looked at him with a softness that seemed uncommon on the younger man's face.

John felt a lump in his throat at Randy's sincerity. He gave a nod. "What happened to your head?"

"I must have fallen out of bed or something last night." Randy replied as he stood with a stiff groan. "I...um...I woke up on the floor this morning." He looked almost embarrassed. 'Great, not only will he hate you he thinks you're a fool.' Randy's eyes hardened and darted around, as if trying to find the source of the taunts.

John was taken off guard by the sudden change on Randy's face. "What's wrong?" The look reminded him of the cold Viper on the prowl in the ring.

Randy shook his head, taking a breath and looked at John. "Nothing...my ears are just ringing. Must of hit my head when I fell."

"Damn...well, you might want to ice that knot." John said finally. "Just so you know I won't be home again until next Friday."

"Okay...we can still talk though." Randy commented. 'Way to push it...lucky you're not out on your ass or worse.' Randy tensed faintly, closing his eyes.

John nodded, looking confused. "Well, we need to eat." He turned to lead the way to the kitchen. His walk was off as the bruises on his inner thighs were painful. Randy opened his eyes and followed John, taking in how he was moving and in some way it hurt the younger man to see it. He was a monster, why did John let him stay?

"Thanks for cooking." Randy commented as he moved for an ice pack.

"Of course. You know I enjoy it." John replied. The table was set for two with the normal fare of eggs. John winced as he took his seat, taking a sip of his hot coffee. Randy sat down and slowly ate, even if in the moment his appetite seemed to want to elude him.

John was quiet as he ate. He finally spoke. "How are things going at work?"

"Wh...oh." Randy looked up. "Honestly, not the best. Seems many of the clients are other wrestlers that want to give me a wide berth." Randy told John. "Rob keeps telling me he has feelers out for fresh blood, but I haven't seen anything yet." He looked back down, taking a bite. "I may have a prospect for a job...if I can get clearance to travel."

John nodded. "Sounds promising. What is it?"

Randy gave a dry laugh. "Would you believe Dixie has feelers out on me?" He spoke of TNA.

John looked shocked then smiled. "I'm glad, Ran. I hope it works out for you. I'd hate to see someone with talent not be able to use it."

"Thanks...we know Vince won't be opening doors anytime soon." Randy told John with a faint smile and dry laugh. John nodded. He knew it was true. After they finished eating, he cleaned the kitchen before heading upstairs to pack for another week. Randy went to do his daily check in. He hated that damn monitor. He then went to see if John needed any help before he took off glad for now he dodged that bullet he felt was heading his way.

John was finishing up when Randy offered his help. "Well, that's about it. See you next week." He told Randy. His phone went off and he moved to answer it. "Hey, Sasha. Yeah sorry...tell Renee sorry as well...maybe another day." He listened as Sasha spoke into the phone.

'He's already making plans. How bold can you be?' Randy's eyes shifted like he was nervous then looked at John. "Damn, your fast." He sighed. "Well, I'll see you when you get back."

John nodded as he ended the call. "Sure. Take care." He paused, not knowing what to do.

Randy stood there, his heart racing. 'He wants you to make a move.' Randy bit his lip, unsure if that was right. He then raised his eyes to John. "Would I be stepping my bounds if I got a kiss?" 'Idiot he doesn't want questions! He wants action.'

John's face relaxed slightly. "No." He moved to give Randy a kiss.

Randy moved to return the kiss lightly, putting his arms around John, fighting the urge to turn the kiss hard. He slowly let go and pulled back. "Okay. You don't want to miss your flight."

John looked shocked and then a little disappointed. It was not the way Randy normally kissed him at all. "Guess the honeymoon is over." He joked. "Some of the divas kiss me like that."

"Really now?" Randy commented thickly with his eyes darkening. He grabbed John, pulling him tightly against. His chest heaved against John's before he cupped the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him deeply and fully.

John gave a moan against Randy's lips. The hard, passionate kisses turned his knees to weak Jello. Randy broke the kiss with a smirk. "Still say I kiss like a diva?" 'If he does find out which slut is mashing their lips with him.'

"No." John panted as he tried to calm down. His body felt flushed and warm. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah...see ya soon, Johnny." Randy gave a hungry look as he moved out of John's way. John cursed his flight but knew he had to go. He gave Randy one last look before taking his luggage downstairs and out to his waiting car. In a short time he was on the road to the airport.

Randy moved to the downstairs office to check some messages. Among them was one from his contact at TNA. He laughed, wondering if they realized how desperate they were sounding to get him. He knew it meant seeing his therapist soon and convincing them he was fine and get them to allow him to travel more than a day away at a time. John went back on the road as always. The first house show back he passed Sasha in the hallway after the show. "Hey. Sorry I cancelled." He apologized. "I forgot it was my day off."

She smiled at John. "It's fine, John...it happens." She shrugged "How about drinks?" She lightly twirled a few strands on her hair. She looked at him, seeing faint cringes as he stood there. "Unless you just want to go relax or something?"

"It would be nice to relax with a drink." John agreed. He tried not to show how sore he was feeling.

"Cool...I know you normally drive yourself...I can let Becky know I have a ride back if you like?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah...sure." John replied. He knew what Randy said but what harm was there in a drink with a coworker?

"Okay." She gave a coy smile. "About ten in the lot sound good to you?"

"Sure thing." John nodded. He walked to get his gym bag and then walked to the car to wait.

Sasha came out a few minutes after John. "Becks is taking my bag back for me." She smiled. "You have a place in mind?"

John nodded. "Some of the guys are hanging at a local pub." He helped Sasha get in the car before sliding in the driver's seat. They were soon on their way. Sasha tried not to show her disappointment over a crowded spot. What else did she expect though? She glanced over, watching John as he drove.

They pulled up a short time later in front of a busy pub. John parked and hopped out to get the door for Sasha. "Well, aren't you a gentleman." She laughed, getting out looking. "Hmmm nothing like our old hang out spots."

"True." John agreed as they walked. "How's your cousin by the way?"

"Oh, you know Snoop. Still doing his thing his own way." Sasha replied.

"That's cool." John smiled. They got comfortable and ordered a few drinks. The place was crowded but they enjoyed a good conversation. Every time John would shift and feel the bruises he was reminded of Randy's warning. After they had been there around an hour John's phone rang. He gulped, seeing Randy's number. Not wanting to look guilty, he quickly answered the call. "Hey."

"Hey...I didn't catch you still at the arena did I?" Randy asked, hearing the noise in the background.

"No...just having a drink with some coworkers at a pub." John replied.

"That's cool. I would say tell them I said hi, but that may be strange." Randy replied. Sasha was stirring her drink slowly with the stirrer that was in it as she slowly moved her foot to rub against John's leg.

John looked a little uncomfortable at the actions. "Yeah...um, I'm just having a drink with Sasha to make up for breakfast."

"Thought you said co-workers...as in more than one?" Randy asked, a huff of breath heard over the phone. Sasha took a sip of her drink, letting her foot trail higher under the table as her eyes focused on John.

"There are others too...Dean, Renee, AJ...I'm just chatting with her over a drink." John replied. He tried not to gasp at the touch from Sasha.

"Oh...mind if I call you later? Don't want to have you be rude." Randy wondered.

"Sure...later, Ran." John ended the call, looking at Sasha. "Sorry."

She smiled at John. "That's fine. Wow, I heard the rumors...Ran...as in Randy right?" Her foot still lightly brushed John's leg near the knee.

"Yeah...he's staying with me right now." John admitted.

"For helping a guy out sounded like he was giving you the third degree there. Everything okay?" She asked, actually moving her foot away.

John gave a sigh. "It's kind of private...I'm sure you heard Nikki and I split up. I'm...kind of seeing Randy...nothing serious yet."

"Oh damn." Sasha looked nervous before taking a large sip of her drink. "Honestly, I did know about you and Nikki...well, suspected it anyways." She licked her lips, looking down then at John. "Does he see it that way though?"

"No." John admitted. "I keep telling him...he's the possessive type though."

"Then why even let it get started?" She asked. She reached a hand over to touch John's. She looked as if she was getting ready to say something else but then shut her mouth before anything could come out.

"I don't know...I can't seem to turn him down." John said. "It's complicated."

"That's dangerous, John." Sasha told him, patting his hand. "Um...is that why you're moving stiff? Is everything okay with you two? Well, besides the possessive thing. That's never a good thing."

John looked uneasy at the question. "That's personal...maybe I should go. I'm a little tired."

"No...please. I'm sorry, John." Sasha told him quickly but still moved her hand away. "I didn't mean to pry. If you want to go we can."

"I just think...you may want something I can't give right now." John said quietly. "If I'm reading you correctly."

Sasha lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah…" She said low. "I knew you were on the outs with Nikki...so...well." She lightly shrugged. "I never thought you swung for the other team though."

"It's a recent discovery." John admitted. He chatted with Sasha a little before driving her back to the hotel. It was late when he reached his suite and collapsed on the bed.

John was in his room about ten minutes when his text when off. #Free now?# It was from Randy.

John groaned as he rolled to type a reply. #Yeah.# He stood to strip for bed, seeing how dark the bruises looked. The phone rang a moment later. John moved to grab it, panting slightly. "Hey, Ran."

"Hey...what's up?" Randy replied. "Hard night?"

"No...just a little sore. I'm stripping for bed." John replied.

"I wouldn't mind watching you strip down." Randy told him thickly. 'Wonder if he's really alone.'

John had to smile. "Thanks...I don't look the best...I'm bruised pretty bad." He moved to lay down.

"I would kiss each mark." Randy told him as he moved to lay down on the bed.

A part of John realized how wrong that sounded but he let it go. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was too...I'm sure I could help you feel better." Randy replied. 'Also keep a better eye on him too.'

"Thanks...well, time flies. I'll be there next week." John said as he stretched out.

"Doesn't fly fast enough." Randy told him. "I'll let you get sleep...remember to give me a buzz. I feel better hearing you before bed."

"Okay...goodnight, Ran." John ended the call before cutting the light. Sasha's words of concern filled his head as he went to sleep. The days went by with Randy calling John nightly before he could think of calling. At times it felt like the younger man was only keeping tabs on him. When Friday came around, John flew home, hoping his day off would be better this time.

When John walked into the house he could smell roasting aromatics of beef in the air. John took in the smell as he rolled his luggage through the kitchen. "Ran?"

"I'm in the dining room." Randy called back.

John walked into the dining room, seeing Randy. "Hey...I'm going to take my luggage upstairs."

"Okay, Johnny...I took the liberty of starting dinner for us. Pot roast with root vegetables." Randy told John, looking over from his laptop. He slowly scanned John over.

"It smells great." John admitted. "I'll be right down." He walked out toward the elevator.

When John reached the bedroom, he saw lying on the bed were lounge pants and a robe. On the floor near them was slippers. John was shocked by the gesture. It was not the type of thing for Randy to do. He quickly began to put away his belongings. Randy moved to pick out a red wine, placing it in the chiller for the meal that night. He then peeked on the roast to make sure it wasn't cooking too fast. John joined Randy awhile later. He smelled of cologne and was dressed in the robe and lounge pants. "I take it these were for me?"

Randy looked with a smile. "Yeah...looks good." Randy moved over to John, moving for a hug and taking in the scent. "Oooo freshly washed too." He chuckled faintly.

"It was nice of you." John said gratefully. "All this is nice."

"Thanks...I want you to know I think about you more than just screwing when you're home." Randy told John as he moved to sit. "It's your Load Day so you can have potatoes right?"

"Yeah." John replied. He was genuinely touched by Randy's effort. "Need help with anything?"

"Nope think I have it handled. Shouldn't need to be touched for another hour." Randy informed John. "So what do you want to do to kill time?"

John shrugged. "Whatever you want. We could relax in the den."

"That sounds good." Randy grabbed his phone, setting a timer. The two men moved to relax on the couch with the TV on. John felt so relaxed in the soft robe. Slowly, Randy moved next to John on the couch, running a hand over John's arm.

John actually moved to lean on Randy, his head resting on his chest. Randy wrapped his arm over John's shoulders. "This feels nice." Randy commented.

"Yeah...so relaxing after the road." John agreed. "Best part is I'm off tomorrow too."

"Fun...you normally hit Hard Nocks though don...actually, that would have been today if you got in sooner." Randy thought out loud.

"I could swing by tomorrow...see how you're doing." John replied.

"Told ya...don't really have much in the way of clients...guess Rob hasn't gotten bites for me." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Yeah...sorry. I hoped it would work out better."

"Hey, I have a rep following me that isn't great." Randy admitted. "That's why I am debating Dixie's offer. Guess they don't shy from controversy." He gave a dry laugh. "If you need to go for a couple hours to touch base with Rob it's okay."

John nodded. "I may do that." Once dinner was prepared, they moved to the kitchen to eat. The food was delicious. John offered to do the clean up work afterward since Randy had cooked. Randy offered John's help but helped as well to get the job done.

Once they were finished, John turned to look at Randy. "Thanks...the food was amazing. I never knew you were such a good cook."

"Thanks, I have a lot of free time to learn." Randy told him. His eyes slowly roamed over John. "Although I enjoy filling my time with other things."

John gave a shaky breath. "Well...I haven't been filled in over two weeks."

"That an invitation?" Randy asked, stepping closer.

John gave a nod. "Yeah." He replied in a husky whisper.

Randy smirked. "Then get your butt up to your room and strip for me." John nodded. He walked to head upstairs to the master bedroom. Randy's eyes followed John for a few moments before he followed after him. When John reached the bedroom, he moved to take off the robe and then the pants. The bruises on his thighs were now gone.

"I love that sight." Randy commented when he walked in, closing the door. He walked behind John, pulling his hands by John's waist.

John leaned back against Randy's chest. "Touch me?" He whispered.

"Anywhere and however." Randy replied as one hand slid to wrap around John's body and the other dipped to glide over John's manhood.

"Did you...think about me this week?" John asked thickly. His cock jumped at Randy's light touch.

Randy lightly put his head on John's shoulder. "Silly question isn't it?" He lightly kissed the side of John's neck. "Daily." He replied thinkly. "And you?" He started to kiss John's neck again as he petted john's cock before taking a hold of it.

"Fuck." John groaned. "Yeah...I thought of you a lot...especially at night."

"Me warming your bed and your body after a long day." Randy commented thickly. He used his one hand to pull John closer to feel his cock pressing against him though his shorts. John groaned. Without realizing it, he began to grind his ass against Randy's clothed cock. "Mmmm Yeah." Randy husked out. "You want to feel me as bad as I do you…don't you, Johnny?"

"Yeah...want you buried in me." John whispered. "You taking me from behind...pushing my face into the bed."

Randy released John and slapped his ass. "Then get the lube and get in position." He stepped back to strip off his shorts. John walked to pull the lube out of the drawer. He climbed on the bed on all fours. "That's even a better sight." Randy commented, squeezing his cock as he moved for the bed taking the lube. "Fine if I don't stretch you tonight?"

"I guess so." John said. He moved a free hand to stroke his now hard cock.

Randy moved on the bed behind John, giving both cheeks a squeeze. He then used one hand to part the cheeks He used the other to guide his cock, pushing slowly inside. "Mmm Fuck."

"Faster...harder." John said with a groan. He was so heated for some reason. Randy moved both hands to John's waist as he could snapped his hip driving him fast and deep. A content moan left Randy's lips. He then moved one hand to the back to John's neck, pushing his head downward before he pulled back slowly only to snap forward.

"Yeah...fuck." John moaned out. His body was flush with sexual heat. Randy panted and moaned as he continued. He hadn't felt John in two weeks in this way and it was eating at him like an addict needing their fix. John was his drug and he needed his fill. Randy felt so deep at this angle and position. John moaned as his prostate was sending jolts to his dripping cock.

"Mmm I needed this, Johnny...fuck." Randy moaned as he picked up a good pace, pushing down on John's head each time he slammed forward. "So good."

"Going to cum soon." John announced as he felt the familiar build up.

"Mmmm Yeah...almost there I think too." Randy moaned out.

John gave his cock a tug and cried out as he came. "Fuck!"

"Oooo Yeah just a little more." Randy moaned as he continued pushing pash John's squeezing of his manhood.

John groaned as Randy pounded him after he was spent himself. "Come on, Ran. Cum for me."

"MMmmmm Fuck….OOoooo" Randy moaned out with a few more thrusts, cumming for John, filling him. Randy pulled out, moving to fall on the bed next to John then moved to pull the older man down with him.

John tried to catch his breath as he laid in bed. "Fuck...my bed." He groaned. "I need to buy myself some condoms."

Randy groaned. "Told you buy sheets that you can set aside for that...I can always put them on before you're due home."

"Yeah...I'll do that." John agreed. "It was good though." John's phone went off nearby on the nightstand. John reached over Randy to grab it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Sasha...I'm at home relaxing."

"Damn, I need to learn your schedule better." Sasha replied. "Am I bothering you?"

Randy's chest heaved with a glare. 'Can't that bitch take a hint to back off? Then again are we sure he was behaving around her? You know how he can be.' The dark voice in Randy's head asked.

"Uh...no...no. But it would be better to call some other time. I'm relaxing right now." John told her, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, John sure...maybe call me at your next house show and we can get drinks again?" Sasha told him.

"Yeah...talk to you then." John answered before ending the call. He saw a dark look in Randy's eyes as he sat the phone aside. "Sorry...just Sasha wanting to hang out."

"Can she be any more up your…." Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sorry." 'Why the fuck are you apologizing?'

John looked taken back but nodded. "No problem...I admit she did try to come onto me...just playing footsie but I told her about you...she backed off that then."

"You actually talk about us being together?" Randy asked. 'Smart girl...maybe she does have a brain.'

"I told her you were staying with me...and we have been intimate." John answered. "There were rumors flying anyway."

"Are you surprised? I am sure someone told someone and they confided in someone else and it went from there." Randy told him.

John nodded. "I know how it works." Before he could reply his phone went off again. "What the?" He moved to answer it. "Hello? Oh...hi, Charlotte. I'm okay. What can I do for you? Uh...yeah. Nikki and I are over at least for now." Charlotte's voice could be heard talking in reply. "Dinner? I don't know...I'm not really looking to date right now...yeah, I know Rick's been wanting to chat with me anyway."

Randy's jaw clenched, moving from the bed. At least John was giving her the brush off, but what does he mean about right now? 'Fucking horny bitches all hear he broke up and they swarm like wild dogs.' John thanked Charlotte for the invite and ended the call. He looked to see where Randy went.

Randy was still standing by the bed looking. The dark look was filling his eyes. He saw John look his direction. "What did you mean by not looking right now?" He said in a low tone.

"Ran, I told you when Nikki and I split up. She wanted to separate to give me time to experiment and decide what I want in life. I told you then nothing was certain." John said honestly. "I've been up front from the start. I never asked you to be my boyfriend did I? I told you...you are my best friend and I was curious...wanted to see where it went. You said you were fine with that...even if it meant sharing at times."

Randy's chest heaved, moving closer to the bed and John. "I said I was fine sharing with Nikki...not anyone else. So, are you still curious or do you know. Are we together or am I just a passing fancy for you?" His jaw clenched in rage.

John thought carefully before replying. "I'm not BSing you, Ran. I'm still not sure yet. Of course, it's obvious I'm attracted to you...but I don't know about a long term thing. I hate it but if you can't handle that...want something for sure now...you may want to look elsewhere."

"You don't get it, John...there is nothing else...no one else...It's you or nothing." Randy replied. "But I don't like all these girls making passes...worried you may warm one of theirs beds. "You are mine, John...I am not just letting you go!"

John looked a little spooked as he stood. "I don't know how comfortable I am with all this...I thought you understood what this was...you turn me on more than anyone else...but you sound way more committed than I can be at the moment. Maybe...we should slow this down a bit for awhile."

Randy laughed. "Slow down...what do you call slow down? Not like I see you every day!" Randy moved to get back up. "You think you can give me what I want...what I've been needing….then pull it away?"

"Well, I sure as hell can never just enjoy my day off!" John snapped. "Last week you attacked me over a text...I was in pain for days. This week we get in a fight because you can't understand I'm just not sure! Would you rather I lie and say I love you and then change my mind later on?"

Randy growled, holding his head, lowering it. His nails could be seen wanting to dig into his scalp. He let out a scream. "There is a difference between not being sure and already looking for your next screw you slut!"

"I'm not fucking looking! I haven't fucked anyone but you even when I didn't get shit last week!" John shouted. "You know what? I need time alone today! Go somewhere else before I'm back here." John stormed into the bathroom to clean up. He was done with Randy's drama. Randy gathered his clothing and headed down the hallway to the other bathroom to clean. 'He didn't get shit last week? We got him off...we were the one left holding the bag.' The voice fumed in Randy's head as he cleaned. 'Made a nice meal, worked hard and we get fucking dismissed.' The thoughts continued as he cleaned. Finishing he headed to his room getting dressed in black jeans and a red dress shirt.

John sighed deeply as he cleaned himself in the shower. He cared for Randy as a friend and maybe more. The man was just so damn possessive. He acted like they were married. John just wanted time alone to relax. He hoped Randy had given him his space. Randy grabbed his phone and wallet before heading downstairs and to the kitchen to the cabinet that stored the car keys. John came from the bathroom and was glad to see he was alone for now. He stripped the bed and changed the sheets. Once his bed was spotless again, he put on some clean pants and turned on the TV to relax with some sports news.

John could faintly hear the peel of tires as the pickup truck took off down the driveway for the main gate. "What the?" John moved to sit up, recognizing the sound as Randy's truck. He sighed and then laid back down. He figured Randy was an adult. It might do the younger man good to get out of the house and stop being his shadow for the evening. Hours passed with no sign yet of Randy returning. John had fallen asleep watching TV. It droned in the background as he snored lightly. It was after midnight when Randy returned. He made he way to the kitchen, kicking his shoes off. He had a bruise on one side of his face with a cut above the eye. His shirt was messed up and there was a scuffle to his walk as he moved to the fridge.

John didn't stir as he was sound asleep. The droning of the TV kept him asleep. After Randy drank some water he stumbled his way up to his room. He started to head for the master bedroom but then stopped himself. He turned, heading for his room making his way to the bed collapsing on it still dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hope you all enjoy the update and Survivor Series) Jade and Rose

John woke up the next morning around 7. He yawned and saw he had fallen asleep with the TV on. He shut it off and decided to go downstairs and cook breakfast. He figured Randy was back home by now and probably in bed. John saw where Randy had left the glass in the sink from the night before.

He sighed and moved to wash it out. He then worked to begin cooking his normal large breakfast. If Randy acted more rational today he would hang with him a little after he got home from Hard Nocks Gym. Randy laid on the bed, basically passed out. He groaned without fully waking every time his body shifted. John finished breakfast and walked to Randy's room to see if he wanted to eat. He knocked and got no reply so he called out. "Ran? You want to eat?" John received a pained sounding groan that was muffled by the door.

John pushed the door open and walked inside. He took in the look of Randy with a gasp. "Ran...what the hell did you do last night?"

Randy moved with groan, hearing the voice...but it wasn't the one he was used to hearing. He tried to sit up. "Oh, hey." He sounded out of sorts.

"Why are you all bruised? What happened?" John asked, trying to lower his voice some.

"All of Tampa I find the one homophobic bar." He weakly laughed then cringed. "That or maybe they were fans of yours. "He snickered before coughing, holding his side.

"Fuck, do you need a hospital?" John asked, moving closer. He had no idea how badly Randy had been hurt.

"Already was." Randy replied, standing up. He opened his shirt the rest of way, showing the wrapped ribs and bruising could be seen extending above them.

"Fuck! I don't understand you, Ran. I ask for a few hours alone and you can't stay out of trouble?" John shook his head, looking disappointed. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I went to get a drink." Randy replied. "I was heading for the truck when I got sucker punched then rolled on."

"Damn...did you contact the police? That's a hate crime." John said angrily.

"Yeah...I reported things the best I could." Randy told John, slowly moving. "Didn't want them thinking I started shit."

"Well, take it easy and rest today." John said as they walked slowly to the kitchen together.

"Yeah, maybe the hot tub or something." Randy told John as he moved to sit slowly. "Hope I didn't make a mess when I came in...was sort of out of it...still am."

"Just one glass...it's fine." John didn't have the heart to be upset over a glass when Randy was so injured. "How do you know it was a hate crime? Did they make homophobic remarks?"

"Honestly, it was all a jumble except the first guy that was taunting me with the faggot slurs. I tried ignoring them until he grabbed me." Randy told John, looking down.

"Fuck, well, try to relax and forget it now." John sighed. "I hate to think people like that exist in our world but they do." He tried to focus on eating.

"Sadly...could have been worse though." Randy commented as he took a few slow bites.

"Yeah...fuck." John swallowed. "You be okay today or need me to stay home?"

'Yes….the opening you need to get back in with him.' "I should be fine...only a few hours you said." Randy tried to assure John. 'What the fuck are you doing?!' The voice snapped in Randy's mind.

John nodded, looking unsure. "Okay, well, you have my number if you need me." He finished his food and moved to clean up.

"Yeah...thanks." Randy replied. John finished cleaning and then walked upstairs to dress for the day. He was concerned about his friend but Randy had promised he would be okay without him. After John left the room Randy was mumbling curses at himself. He had the opening. Why didn't he take it? He could of had John glued to his side for the day, taking care of him as he tried to heal. Why was he so stupid? No not stupid just biding his time. John had to be allowed to tend to business. He would be back soon enough.

John was only gone an hour or so before he returned back home. He went in search of Randy, hoping the younger man was feeling better. Randy was found in the pool room relaxing in the hot tub part. "Hey. Thought I might find you in here." John commented as he walked in. "You need anything? A drink?"

Randy turned his head, looking shocked. "You weren't gone long...what did you do speed to get back?"

John chuckled. "No, Man. I got there and Rob wasn't around so I looked over the books and everything looked good. I...was a little worried." He admitted. "You looked pretty banged up."

"Honestly, I feel like hell." Randy told him. "I don't know if I'm ready to get out yet...I don't think I been in here that long yet."

"Just relax then." John soothed as he kicked off his shoes. "And I guess you would feel like shit. You're pretty beat up, Man."

"Yeah...the doctor the worked with me said he was surprised I didn't have broken ribs with how deep the bruising is." Randy told John. "Maybe next time you want space I'll just go to the guest house." Randy gave a laugh then cringed.

"I wouldn't ask for space if you didn't act so possessive." John told him softly. "Ran, I know you want more...but you have to be patient. The more you push the more it seems to drive me away."

"I'll try, John...it's hard when you say you're not looking right now to someone else...it feels like you are already looking for an exit strategy." Randy told him.

"I'm not though. I just need time." John sighed. "Ran, put yourself in my place. You've been after me for years so you've known you were into men all that time. A few months ago the thought of being with a guy sexually turned me off...I'm just now learning about what I like and don't like. I was really starting to get into the whole bondage thing and then while I'm bound and helpless you choke and hurt me. I'm a little spooked right now."

Randy closed his eyes with a sigh. "I will try to….be more….understanding."

"Thank you." John said honestly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can join me if you want...I know I shouldn't be in here more then like ten more minutes at a time." Randy told him. "Then you can help me out."

"Well, guess I'll have to strip. These cargo shorts hold water." John told him. He began to strip out of his clothing.

"Hey, I don't mind a free show." Randy smiled.

John chuckled as he laid his clothes in a neat pile. He walked to carefully step into the water, sinking down with a sigh. "Sounds like you could use the soak too." Randy commented. Even under the water John could see hints of how high the bruise ran up Randy's side and a few on his arms that were covered before by the dress shirt.

"Fuck, Ran. You look like hell!" John couldn't help but exclaim. "You need to rest for the next week at least."

"Well, I'll rest the best I can." Randy replied. "Not like I have help when you're on the road."

"Do you need me to try to get a few days off?" John offered.

"Well, of course it would help." Randy told John. "You do so much though already." 'Why the hell did you say that part?'

"I don't mind, Ran. You're bad off...I'll contact company later and tell them a personal emergency came up." John said.

"Thanks, John." Randy gave a faint smile. 'Got him.' Randy closed his eyes, trying to draw a deep breath but coughed.

"Fuck, you're worrying me." John said. "Maybe you should get out for awhile and lay down." He moved to stand.

"Maybe." Randy went to slowly stand, cringing as he turned. The main bruise was a deep almost blackish purple.

"Fuck, Man. I'm scared to even touch you." John commented. His eyes looked troubled. "Stay here. I'll go for towels." He stepped from the tub and took off at a run for the shower area off the poolroom.

'Damn, that could be a problem.' Randy thought as he moved from the water and to one of the pool side lounge chair. John came back with a towel for himself and Randy. He walked over to the man, handing him his. "Here, Ran. Towel off and I'll get you to bed." He started drying his own body.

"Help me with the shorts?" Randy moved to stand. "So I don't drip through the house."

"Of course. Stand still." John took the towel from Randy and began to wipe down his lower half. He bent to almost kneel as he gently patted the younger man's wet legs.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy told him with a smile.

"No problem...take it easy." John stayed low as he wiped Randy. Once he was finished, he took the gym shorts and gently pulled them up as he stood. "There you go. Just let me dress now." He walked to grab his own clothing.

"Yeah of course." Randy told him. John insisted on helping Randy to his room after he was dressed. He got the man tucked in bed, fussing over him before leaving to go to the kitchen to try his hand at making chicken soup. As John was trying to look up recipes and video's on homemade soup this phone rang.

"Hello?" He replied after answering the call.

"Hey, Buddy...did I miss you today or didn't you come in?" Rob asked on the other end.

"You missed me. I came in awhile back." John said as he moved to pull out some veggies from the fridge. "I looked over the books."

"Damn, I was really hoping to catch you." Rob told him.

"Why? What's up?" John asked as he pulled some frozen chicken from the freezer.

Rob seemed to stall a moment. "Well….you know how we have myself and the other trainers go through physicals and labs done once a year so we can prove to any skeptics that we don't use...shortcuts?"

"Of course. It was partly my suggestion." John told Rob. "Is someone causing an issue with it?"

"Yeah...Randy." Rob sighed. "His bloodwork showed an elevated T count. Now I am not saying for sure it's anabolic steroids."

"Oh." John seemed a little taken back. "Well, I know he's on a lot of medication from the mental facility. I'll have to ask him about it. I doubt he'll be there much longer though. He said he's not getting any clients. Also, he was attacked last night at a bar by some homophobic assholes. He's pretty banged up."

"Well, hope he'll be okay...and yeah, I think people are scared because of what got out to the public...being labeled as an attempted murderer can make people leery." Rob told John.

"Yeah...I understand that." John sighed. "Well, need anything else, Man?"

"Nope...felt you needed to know." Rob told him. "Take it easy."

"You too. Later, Playa." John ended the call and was left alone with his thoughts as he put together the soup. Was Randy taking something to make him as aggressive as he had been lately, maybe in hopes of keeping him satisfied sexually? Or was it just a part of the meds the younger man had been prescribed? That didn't make any sense though. The hospital wanted Randy less sexual and aggressive not the other way around. Why would they give him testosterone?

Randy stayed in bed. His eyes kept wanting to close on him but he would shift and they would shoot open from the pain. John came in a few hours later with a TV tray. It held a steaming bowl of soup and a bottle of water. "Ran?" He asked as he neared the bed.

"Hey...what you got?" Randy asked. "Smells good." He tried to shift to sit up, cringing with a pained groan as some of the bruised muscles felt locked up.

"I did some research...made you chicken soup...without noodles of course." John told him. "I used rice instead."

"That's sweet of you, John." Randy smiled. "You know it's bruises not a cold right?" He gave a weak chuckle so not to hurt himself.

"Yeah, I know." John put the tray carefully on Randy's lap and then took a seat. He looked to be in thought of what to say next.

Randy took the spoon, trying a sip then realized he needed to let it cool a bit. He saw John studying him. "Just a little too hot." He replied, thinking John was waiting for his feedback on the food.

"Ran, I need to ask you something." John said after a moment. "Are you taking anything...pill wise...other than what the doctor at the facility prescribed?"

"Well, a supplement." Randy replied honestly. "Why?"

"Rob called...when they did the check up on trainers you had an elevated level of T in your system." John explained.

"Damn, so the holistic mumbo jumbo actually worked." Randy commented. "If you want to check the bottle is on the dresser over there."

John walked to look at the bottle. He studied it carefully. "Why did you think you needed this?" He asked. He was relieved it seemed to be a more natural supplement.

"Well, they claim it helps boost your own Testosterone production...I figured it would help flush that female crap out of my system." Randy explained.

John nodded as he sat the pill bottle down and moved to take a seat. "I guess I can see that. I was just concerned."

"What, worried I was abusing shit again?" Randy asked, looking over at him.

"Not exactly...it just seemed odd the facility would give you something like that." John answered.

"Yeah...they didn't." Randy told him. John made idle talk for awhile and kept Randy company the rest of the day. He called company later that afternoon and requested a few days off for a personal emergency.

John was able to get three additional days. The day before he was set to go back on the road he received a message to report to the Smackdown office once we arrived at the arena. John looked at Randy as he rested on the master bed while John packed for the road. "They want to see me in the office tomorrow."

"Any clue what about?" Randy asked.

John shook his head no. "No...but I have a feeling I won't be getting another day off for awhile. It seems the company still can't function without me." He said jokingly.

"You mean outside your normal days off." Randy clarified.

"If I even get those." John sighed. He was feeling a little horny. "Maybe I should take that vibrating toy with me."

"Well, I hope you still get those….or I'll begin to bounce off the walls." Randy commented. "Plus it isn't healthy to work none stop. Wasn't that the point of this brand split?"

"Yeah, just so much media." John sighed. "And they have us working Raw dark matches." He was disappointed Randy never replied about the toy. He moved to place some folded clothing in his suitcase.

"That sucks." Randy sighed. "Um...if you take the toy...facetime me?"

"Sure." John nodded. He walked to the closet where he had hidden the bag. When he saw it, his heart wanted to race. "I think I'll forget the toy." He commented, walking back to finish packing.

"Why? Worried someone in security will find it?" Randy commented. "Damn, and I wanted a late night show too." 'More like he will find someone else to get his rocks off.' Randy's eyes narrowed faintly. 'Not like you could while you are hurt.' "Go ahead take it...I want to see it used." Randy said out loud.

"I...don't want to go in the bag to look for it." John admitted. Every time he saw those things he had flashbacks of how helpless and scared he had been when Randy had choked and hurt him. He had enjoyed the toys until that time. Tears actually misted his eyes.

"If you show me where you put it….I can try to find it." Randy offered.

John pointed. "In the closet near the front...near my shorts." He walked into the bathroom to look for his toiletries.

Randy moved from the bed, wincing as he moved for the large walk in closet. He looked in the area John told him, glad that it was hidden on the floor near the back. He slowly kneeled, opening it up. 'Why did you have to go tell him to keep this...think of the fun we could have had using more of it on him.' Randy shook his head, searching finding the vibrating plug and moved to try to stand up after pushing the bag back. "Fuck….JOHN?!" He yelled out.

John hurried from the bathroom to the closet, hearing the yell. "What's wrong, Ran?" He asked, walking quickly into the closet.

"Didn't mean to scare you...just need an arm up." Randy told him, looking at him from one knee. He extended his free hand.

"Oh...of course." John moved to take Randy's hand to help pull him to his feet.

Randy stumbled slightly but stayed upright. "Thanks...here you go." Randy handed John the plug. "Don't forget the lube."

"I won't." John took it and looked at Randy. He had not touched him in days. He moved to gently pull the taller man's head down for a soft kiss. Randy took a hold on John, turning the kiss deeper with a hungry moan from his chest. John actually parted his lips, allowing Randy to kiss him fully this time. Randy took the silent invitation to taste the inside of John's mouth. Randy could feel himself getting hard. He wanted….no he needed to feel John badly. He didn't know when he would again and he didn't want to waste tonight. He broke the kiss, panting.

"I want you to ride me." Randy told John.

"I don't want to hurt you." John protested. He knew Randy was badly hurt and in pain.

"I'm sure it would be less of a strain then me fucking you." Randy panted as a hand groped John's cock. "Don't you want my cock filling you before you need to leave?"

John gave a gasp at the touch. "Y-Yeah. Let's go." He moved to leave the closet.

Randy followed after John and then moved to shift out of his shorts the best he could until they could drop to the floor. He then kicked them off before laying down. He may not have been fully hard but he was showing signs of getting there. John stripped down as well, sitting the toy off to the side for the moment. He walked to grab the lube and then climbed on the bed. He applied some to his hand and began stroking Randy's cock, looking into his eyes. "I've never...rode anyone before."

Randy moaned at the touch. "Just straddle me lap and slowly lower yourself down until you can feel the head. Then a little more until you feel it go in. Then you can take it how ever fast or slow you want." Randy tried to explain. "If you need help to balance it should be okay to put your hands on my shoulders."

John nodded as he stroked. "I need you fully hard first." He noticed Randy was not completely hard yet.

"Yeah, that does help." Randy commented with a moan.

John tried to get Randy excited as he stroked him. "Admit it...it gets you hot...thinking of me wanting to ride that dick."

"Fuck yeah...I want you telling me how much you needed this. How you craved feeling my dick." Randy moaned.

"I have craved it...the last few days...I didn't want to hurt you." John said in a husky tone. "I wanted it so bad last night I thought about putting a few fingers in my ass...but I knew it wouldn't be the same."

"Would have been fun to watch." Randy panted. "Fuck, I need to feel you." He moaned. John moved his hand and slowly straddled Randy. He tried to line the head of Randy's manhood with his entrance and then began to sink down. He gave a moan as the head breached the outer ring. "Damn….yeah...that's it." Randy moaned, watching John as he filled himself. Likeing control one would think Randy would hate this position. He loved it though. It showed him John needed and craved the feeling as much as he did. It showed John wanted him.

"Fuck...that's a stretch." John moaned as he sank down. This was all so new to him...being the one to take what he wanted from Randy.

"Feel good though? Needed it too?" Randy moaned.

"Yeah." John was almost embarrassed to admit it. He was used to Randy just taking him. Once he was filled, he waited a moment before starting to move.

"That's good, John….yeah take it….damn." Randy encouraged. John moaned out as he was able to ride Randy at his own pace. He tried different angles until he brushed just the right area, his face contorting in pleasure. "Yeah...that's what I want to see." Randy panted.

John groaned as he hit the right angle over and over. His cock jumped with each thrust, leaking from the head. "Damn, you look so hot." Rand commented as he moved a hand to brush over John's cock as he moved.

John just groaned as he felt closer and closer. Sweat dripped from his flushed face. "Fuck...so damn close."

"Yeah, Johnny….cum for me." Randy moaned. "Feels so good."

John's body tensed as the pleasure began to build higher. "Oh...yeah give me that cock." He moaned, his walls squeezing tight.

"Yeah...that's it take it." Randy groaned, gripping at the sheet.

John gave a shudder and a long drawn out groan as he hit his peak, shooting a stream as the pleasure made him light headed. His muscles tightened and then finally relaxed as he was spent. "That's good...you can move to touch me….just don't fall on me." Randy tried to joke.

John slowly moved off Randy until he was sitting next to him on the bed. He grasped Randy's hard, slick member and began to jerk it. "What...I didn't feel good enough to get you off?" He teased.

"Felt great...just dampered by the not so good type of pain." Randy joked then moaned. "Damn, I love you touching me. You looked so hot riding me."

John's face flushed as he jerked Randy off. "It felt good...but I think I like the other way better."

"Both have a place." Randy replied, slowly panting more. "Yeah damn...close."

John moved the other hand to fondle Randy's balls. "Come on...cum for me."

"Mmmmm….OOoooo." Randy moaned, placing a hand to his ribs before he cried out more as he came, hitting John's hand and his abs. He then relaxed, panting hard. "Ne-needed that."

"Lay still and rest. I'll clean up and bring a cloth for you." John told him as he got up carefully and moved to the master bathroom. Randy just closed his eyes to relax as John moved. After a few moments he tried not to groan as the adrenalin was wearing off and the pain began to kick in. He didn't want John to think he caused it. John was gone a short time before he walked back to the bed with the cloth. As he bent to wipe off Randy, he took in the look on his face. "What's wrong, Ran?"

"Nothing….same shit different day." Randy replied, opening his eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have fucked." John said with a worried look. "I'm a big guy...too much weight on you."

"Actually, I think it was more when I tensed at the end." Randy told him honestly. "And sorry I am not going to not get my rocks off because of a few bruises."

"We need to be careful." John insisted as he wiped Randy. "No more sex until you get better."

"Well, from the way you're talking that may not be an issue if WWE becomes slave drivers just because you asked for three extra days." Randy told him.

"Yeah...fuck." John agreed. He spent the rest of the day pampering Randy. The next day it was time for him to return to the road. As instructed he reported to the office once he reached the arena for the Smackdown show. When John knocked he was told to enter. He saw not only Daniel and Shane, but Hunter was in there as well. All three men were looking at him. John fought to remain calm as he walked in, giving a small smile. "Hello Daniel, Shane...Hunt." He moved to close the door and took a seat. "I was called in for a meeting?"

"More or less." Hunter told John. "Daniel, you can go if you wish." He knew the younger man was not one for confrontation if it could be helped. Daniel nodded and headed for the door, patting John's shoulder as he passed him.

John gave Hunter and Shane his full attention once he was alone. "I take it there is an issue?"

"Sadly yes." Shane replied, moving to a chair. He drew a deep breath with a sigh. "Have you been up to date on the social feeds and the dirt sheets while you were off tending to family business?"

John shook his head. "No...for once I haven't been online."

"John...I know you are trying to be a good friend…" Hunter spoke up. "But whatever the deal is with you and Randy needs to stops."

John gave a look of surprise and then shook his head. "I don't think my personal life is any of your concern. You know I come to work and keep it professional."

"It is looking bad on the company." Hunter told him honestly. "You know how bad it looks which what came out about Randy for one of his victims to be seen with him? Then add the fact you broke up an engagement because of him? He's been seen leaving your gym, out at a diner with you. Rumors are there is more going on besides just friendship." Hunter began to run down the list.

"There is." John said honestly. "I don't know how much more yet...but there is something."

Hunter shook his head, rubbing it. "John...you were always a ladies man...Randy fucked you in the head." Hunter told him. "This is coming from your friend and not one of your bosses...He's dangerous and you need to distance yourself from him before you get hurt….more hurt then we already suspect. People have seen you when you come back on the road...you have bruises, marks, the way you move. I'm worried for your safety John." He bit his lip. He then looked at John with a serious expression. "Now, as your boss...it is becoming bad reflection on us. Now this I know is a false dirty rumor….but there is one spreading that you and Randy were together before this mess...that you helped Randy plot the attack on Nikki...That you only played the victim after he got caught so that you both wouldn't take the fall."

John's eyes widened in shock. "Of...course not. You saw me that day, Hunt. Did I look like I was faking it?" His heart wanted to clench in anger.

"I said I know it isn't true...but the accusation is out there all the same. People don't see how a victim and the fiancee of another victim can be seen hanging out with their attacker." Hunter told him. "Now you see why I am saying you need to put a stop to these relations. On a personal level I worry for your safety and on a professional level it is casting a bad reflection on you and the company."

John lowered his head. "I...don't know if I can. I can't seem to stay away from him...as a friend, I've never been more drawn to someone before...I almost crave him."

"You need help, John. You have to see it isn't healthy." Hunter looked at Shane. "You mind?"

"No...it's fine." Shane left the room, shutting the door.

Hunter looked back at John. "Okay, friend to friend. How bad has it been so far? Remember I've already seen you at what we thought was the lowest point."

"Not bad." John tried to rationalize. "There was one time after sex I made a joke about topping...touched his ass. He snapped and started to choke me and then stopped. He said it brought back a flashback of orderlies who tried to abuse him in the facility." John paused. "Then...one other time...we decided to mess around with some kinky stuff...you know, ropes and paddles. Right in the middle of it I got a flirty text from Sasha...Randy snapped and choked me...hit me a few times with the paddle...then he snapped out of it. He begged my forgiveness...I told him no more possessive shit and no more kinky toys."

"Fuck, John...Don't you see he is still possessive!?" Hunter exclaimed. "Shit like this is only going to escalate. Everytime he see's someone else make a move or he even thinks is a move he's going to react. John, how many women's shelters have you visited? How many abused mothers have you met? How many times do their stories hold the words 'I didn't think it would have gotten that bad.' or 'He apologised afterwards.'?"

"But this is different...I'm as strong as Randy...stronger. I'm not weaker or helpless." John insisted. "Besides that, Randy's hurt right now. He can hardly walk. He was attacked at a bar by a group of homophobes and all bruised up right now."

"Key words there, John...right now. I'm sorry that happened to him. As for physical strength it goes past that. Mental plays a big part and it seems like he has the mind games in spades with you." Hunter told him. He drew a deep sigh, lowering his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can try to give you a month to try to sort this out. Have our spin doctors try to work their magic to minimize damage. If you are still together after that time I am not sure what steps the board will want to take. Of course myself and even Vince are pushing to keep you. Some other members feel you should be released to keep our image clean."

John's head reeled from the news. He never expected it to escalate this way. "I...understand. Thanks, Hunt."

"Of course...if you ever need to talk...even just as friends you have my number." Hunter told John.

John nodded, trying to offer a smile. "Thanks...I don't know why I want him like I do...but I can't stop." His eyes looked conflicted as he looked up.

"Somehow...he got into your head hard and fast." Hunter told John. "I've known you since you showed up here and you never showed an inkling of swinging that way. Fuck, John...I remember an interview where you said you were not into anal play of any kind."

"I know...I know...maybe I was in denial?" John asked, confused. "It's hard for me to admit...but I've never felt as turned on as I am with him."

"Just be careful. You know I am not one to judge...hey, I swing for both teams." Hunter gave a chuckle. "So you ever need an ear you have mine. Randy is a long time friend and I hate viewing him in a bad light...but it's hard for me not to."

"I appreciate that...really. You saved me in the past and I'm grateful." John told Hunter.

Hunter nodded with a sigh, hoping history won't be repeating itself. "Well, is there anything on your mind while you have my attention John?"

John shook his head. "No, Sir."

"Okay...get going then." Hunter told him.

John nodded and excused himself. His mind reeled. He loved being with Randy but was it worth maybe losing his one passion? Wrestling had been his lifelong dream.


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed and John felt like he was in a whirlwind of mixed feelings. When he finally got a day off again he arrived at his place, still feeling conflicted. Wrestling was his life. It had been for years. Could he just give it all up for good sexual chemistry with his friend? Randy was in the theater room watching TV. He managed to talk to John a few time, but many of them John came across distracted or busy and didn't stay on the phone long. He didn't even know when he was coming back home.

John came into the house, pulling his luggage. As he passed the room Randy was in he heard the TV and stopped. "Hey, Ran." He called. His voice lacked its normal cheery tone.

Randy looked over. "They let you off your leash?" He asked, getting up. He moved easier, having just some yellowing left to the bruising from the attack.

"Yeah...you look good." John commented. "You're healing up well."

"Thanks...wanted to make sure I was in good shape when you got back." Randy walked over to him. "So, I used heat therapy and creams that were supposed to help."

John nodded. "I've...got an issue. Remember I told you I was called into the office?" He took his hand from his rolling suitcase and let it rest on the floor.

"Yeah...what's the issue?" Randy asked. "Did they get mad you wanted a few extra days?"

"No, Ran. It's more than that." John moved to sit down a moment on the couch. "When I got there Shane and Hunter had a chat with me. It seems our being together looks bad on the company." He paused. "There are people noticing how I've come to work bruised...and even a rumor going around that I was with you from the start...that we planned your attack on Nikki together. They don't believe that but it looks bad on the company. Also, I got word my merch sales online have dropped dramatically." He gave a huff. "It seems I'm not such a good role model anymore." That hurt a lot to say.

"That you were in on it?" Randy sounded shocked, but had to fight laughing. "And I'm sorry you are losing credibility in the company and more so with the fans." He moved to sit next to John on the couch.

"Yeah...they actually think I sunk that low instead of just ending it with Nikki." John's voice sounded sad. "I googled it myself...it's all over the Net. People saying I should be locked away for doing that to her."

"Fuck." Randy patted John's shoulder. "Has she spoke up in anyway? I don't know if it would help any...but I can see if I can dig my old media log in and defend you. If you helped me...then threw me under the bus...why would I be back?"

"They say it was all planned...you take the wrap and then I use my influence to get you out." John lowered his head. "Hunter gave me one month...I am to end things with you or the board will move to fire me."

"That's all bullshit!" Randy exclaimed. "What influence do they think you would have on the justice system? If you were doing to do that why propose to Nikki? Fucking idiots will grasp at any gossip."

"Hunter said he knows I'm innocent but it's looking bad for the company. It seems I have a choice to make." John said simply.

"So, what you thinking?" Randy asked, looking at him. 'Here comes the I'm sorry speech.' His inner voice taunted.

"I...don't know." John said, looking up. "I'm enjoying spending time with you...exploring my sexuality. But this is more than a job for me...the Make A Wish work, the fans, the shows...it's my lifelong dream."

"Want me in the guest house while you figure it out?" Randy asked. 'What the fuck are you doing? You should mean more to him then those material things! Don't push him away pull him in closer!' The voice chastised.

John looked at Randy. "You...wouldn't mind?"

"Well, of course I want to stay...I hardly see you as it is." Randy told John. "I don't want to lose you either...I just wish there was a way to show I am different...I was sick...that you had nothing to do with it." Randy chuckled. "Maybe in time...but only one month?"

"One month...that's it." John replied sadly. He stood up. "Well, I need to go put my shit away...you want to come up and hang while I do?"

"Sure." Randy stood up to follow John.

John led the way upstairs with his large suitcase. When he reached his room, he stopped cold, seeing an unwelcome sight on the bed. Some of the toys from the bag in the closet laid on his perfectly made bed. He froze, pointing. "Why the hell is that there?"

Randy looked. "I was just looking some of the stuff over. You said you thought you would be stuck for a few week rotation." He walked behind John, putting his hand on John's shoulders. "You even mentioned once you sort of missed them. I know I have."

John took a breath, trying not to shout. "But you went into my closet while I was gone and pulled the shit out...you said for me to keep it put away until I felt you earned my trust again."

"And you told me where it was." Randy told him. "As I said, I was just fucking looking." Randy gave a growl. "If it is that big of a deal…" He moved to the bed, yanking the bag over and began tossing the items inside.

John closed his eyes, taking a breath so he wouldn't snap. "Maybe you should give me a little space. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Fine." Randy bit slightly before he turned, leaving the room, leaving the partly packed bag on the bed. John sighed as he sat down a moment. He hated feeling this lost. His eyes glanced at the bag, taking in the items inside. They both scared and captivated him.

'You should have pushed him over the bed and hit that ass.' The voice taunted Randy as he headed back for the theater room. He stopped with his hand on the banister. He then turned, heading back for the room, standing in the doorway looking as John lifted his suitcase on the bed. He walked up behind John, giving a shove, catching the older man off guard.

John flew forward as he was caught off guard. He gasped as he landed on his hands. "Ran! What the fuck?!"

"You got pissed because I was looking?!" Randy sneered as one hand held John down between his shoulders and the other slapped John across the ass. "Maybe you should see what I can do without them." His hand moved from John's back to the nape of his neck, squeezing. "Think I need those to make you feel pain or pleasure?"

John tried to move but Randy had the leverage in the situation. "I got pissed because you told me they'd stay away until I was ready! Now let me up!"

"I didn't even know you were coming home!" Randy sneered as he moved his free hand to reach around John to get his belt loose.

John struggled to move but Randy's hand on his neck felt like iron. "I said let me the fuck up!"

John's struggles oddly helped Randy get the belt lose. He looped it to catch one of John's hands, pulling it behind his back and tried to pull the other. "No." Randy replied simply as his eyes darkened.

John's heart raced as Randy grabbed his hands. "This is why I said no more toys! I can't fucking trust you! What's wrong with you?"

"Your lack of trust is what's wrong!" Randy told John, looping the belt to secure it. He then took a hand to open and lower John's shorts and then tried to work the briefs down. "You ask me to come up...then dismiss me like a pet because I did something you saw as wrong."

John fought the restraints, feeling the leather cut into his wrists. "And why do you think it is? I trusted you...and you hurt me...because of a fucking text!" He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I let you restrain me and you hurt me so badly I limped for a week!"

"Saying you're perfect!" Randy slapped the now exposed skin. "Saying you have no flaws?!" He slapped the cheek again. He grabbed the belt to yank John back and onto the floor, moving to lock the door before John could get up. John struggled to right himself, trying to get up but it was not easy with no balance. His heart wanted to race. Randy moved to the bed, pulling the suitcase open to remove a balled sock and a tie. He then moved to sit on John, pinning him before squeezing to force his mouth open and push the sock inside. He then used the tie to keep it there.

John's eyes were filled with fear as he realized he couldn't try to reason with Randy any longer. He just had to take whatever the younger man chose to do to him. It was far from the fun role play they had done where he had a safeword. Hunter's words of warning filled his mind. Randy stood up to begin to strip. His eyes held a mix of rage but also hunger as he eyed John over. Once stripped, he moved for the nightstand and the lube. John closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He was no fool. He knew Randy was going to force himself on him. He just prayed he didn't hurt him too badly. Randy walked over, using his foot to part John's legs before kneeling. He took in the prone sight. A got a smirk to his lips before he slicked himself, but then both hands. He took one hand to grasp John's currently soft member to begin stroking him. The other hand he took a few slick fingers to work between John's cheeks to push inside, slowly pumping them.

John's eyes opened as he was surprised by the actions. He had not expected it at all. His cock slowly began to thicken from the touch. "Yeah...good." Randy told John with faintly heated glee. He began to stretch John and turn his wrist to crook a finger to massage his prostate. John gave a groan as sexual heat made him hard. It made him feel used and sick. "That's it." Randy commented as he watched with hunger, licking his lips. "See you can give over and still feel good." He almost moaned as he grew more aroused from the display. John shook his head no at the words, giving a grunt. He hated feeling like this. "You're telling me you don't feel good? I hardly believe that." Randy commented as he moved his fingers from John's ass and moved to push himself inside. He moaned deeply, taking long strokes as he still stroked John's cock. "Maybe you just need something more."

John grunted, his eyes closing. He had never felt like a victim since the basement at Randy's home. He swore he never would again. Randy leaned over John, kissing the corner of his mouth above the tie. He panted and moaned as he continued. John turned his head away. The kiss felt sickening in the situation. Tears wanted to fill his eyes behind his closed eyelids. Randy gripped John's jaw, turning his head back towards him. "Don't be like that." He panted and moaned. "Got me so worked up." John shuddered but kept his eyes closed. It hurt to see Randy almost gloating over his helplessness. This was the man he called his best friend...broke up with his fiance for...trusted in his home. Randy moved and focused back on stroking John as he continued to get himself built up.

John was nowhere near any kind of release as his mind and heart blocked some of the stimulation. His hands struggled to break free, only causing the belt to dug deeper into his wrists. It got to a point Randy couldn't hold back more and moaned out as he came. He panted, looking down at John still touching him. "Come on, Johnny." He told him. Something about him seemed darker this whole experience. John's eyes opened to look at Randy. His mouth was stuffed but his eyes said volumes. Rage, fear, and sadness as well as tears filled them.

Something in the eyes took Randy back. He released John's cock that was already losing some of its firmness. The gloating, hungry man faded to stunned shock. "My god….damn...fuck." His body almost wanted to shake, looking down at him. He moved to pull out and moved to remove the tie from around John's head. John was almost in shock as he laid on the floor shaking. By that point he had given up on trying to free himself as his wrists were rubbed raw. He could feel Randy's release dripping from him and wetting his thigh. Randy pulled the balled sock out next then looked John over as if unsure what to do next.

Randy went to move John but the older man was almost like dead weight. He got John on his side. He looked almost puzzled at the belt, cringing seeing John's wrists and began to free him. He tensed, hearing almost mocking laughter in his head. Even as he worked he turned his head, trying to find the source. When John was free he looked at his almost torn wrists. "You happy now?" John asked with a hoarse voice. "Get what you were after?"

Randy looked back at John, his face a look of complete confusion. "Let me get you something for that." He stood up, moving for a closet in the bathroom that he knew had the first aid kit in it.

John struggled to his feet. "Don't touch me." He said when Randy returned. "You can't even let me get my shit unpacked before you attack and rape me. This is what I get for putting my job on the line for you? Staying faithful all week? Pain and degradation?" His eyes were red from crying. "The most fucked up part is I would have willingly had sex if you had respected me enough to give me my space."

Randy stood where he was stunned. He moved to drop the case on the bed before moving to gather this clothing. "I-I'm sorry." He told John while he cursed himself. He then headed for the door. 'Stop apologizing. It's his fault for dismissing us like that.' "Shut up." Randy snapped in a harsh whisper to himself.

"Shut up?" John's voice rose as he heard the parting words. He stormed over to where Randy stood. "How would you like it if I got the drop on you...used my strength to restrain you and then just took what I wanted without giving a fuck? Would you like me to fuck you while you beg me not to? And gloat?" His voice was full of pain and rage. "Laugh at how fucking helpless you are?"

Randy jumped when John actually blocked him from getting out the door. His heart leapt into his throat. "I...I didn't say anything be-besides I'm sorry. Go ahead, hit he if you think it will make you feel better."

John pushed Randy to the wall, ignoring the pain in his wrists. "Hitting you isn't what you made me feel...you didn't just hit me..you took my trust and tossed it back in my face...what, I can't even turn my back on you now?" His chest heaved. "I pleaded with you to stop and you took pleasure in forcing me...you know what it feels like to be violated? Maybe you should."

"Go ahead...that's what you want go ahead." Randy told him.

John's jaw clenched then slowly tears filled his eyes. "No...I'm not sinking that low...I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. God knows I've had enough therapy." He moved away from Randy, walking to the bed. He began picking up the sock and tie Randy had used, his shoulders slumping. A quiet sob left him.

Randy moved to gather his clothing he dropped when John shoved him. He didn't know what else he could say to the older man so he left, heading down the hall. John felt empty as he cleaned up the mess. The pain in his wrists was a dull throbbing. He emptied his suitcase, thankful for something to do. Randy moved to the bathroom and went to fill the tub instead of a quick shower. He felt low and dirty. He did know what it felt like...well at least hazy memories of it. He had been forced by orderlies in the asylum. The water was steamy as it filled the tub. John's heart ached as he tried to bandage his own wrists before taking a warm shower. Maybe he cared more about Randy than he thought if the betrayal hurt so deeply. It was obvious Randy had not been cured in the facility.

Randy shut the water, stepping into it. His body tensed as it was bordering on scalding, a part of him blocked it out before he could recoil. He turned, sinking down into it. John cleaned his body before drying and changing into clean lounge pants. He laid in bed for a nap, feeling sore and drained even in the middle of the day. Was this the way it was going to be with Randy? Be gone all week then come home for pain? It seemed to be a trend. At times Randy felt like sinking below the water then stopped. When he finally got out from the water his flesh had a reddish hue to it. Drying off it should have felt sore and raw, but his mind didn't seem to register it as he then moved to his room.

John decided to take a small nap to clear his head. The really fucked up part was a part of him wanted Randy to hold him. He almost needed the comfort. After laying awhile he found himself getting out of bed and searching for Randy, his body having a mind of its own. John found Randy sprawled out face down on his own bed still naked. His skin looked like he had an overall sunburn. In John's mental state he did not even notice Randy's body. He moved to climb on the bed near the younger man. Randy groaned and moved. He cringed as pain was now beginning to register. He opened his eyes looking in the direction of the touch. "What the?"

"Hold me?" John asked softly. It was the most intimate thing he had ever asked from Randy.

"Yeah...of...of course." Randy was shocked but wasn't about to question it as he moved. If it wasn't for the pain he would think he was dreaming. John trembled slightly but seemed to calm when Randy touched him. The rage had melted into an almost timid man. He closed his eyes to rest. Randy leaned his head to kiss the top of John's head before closing his own eyes again.

"Love you." John whispered. What was wrong with him? He felt only love and comfort in the moment.

Randy opened his eyes again. Did he actually hear that? "Love you too." He whispered back. "Have a long time." 'See told you, take charge and he melts. You need to show him what he wants even if he doesn't think he does.' Randy sighed closing his eyes. Could he ever tell John everything or would it cause him to lose even more?


	13. Chapter 13

John drifted into a deep sleep although it was the middle of the day. Randy shifted faintly at times but refused to move from John's side. "Damn you." He mumbled. 'Damn me...why do you always blame me? He liked it. He's here. You then had to get all mopey and hurt yourself so deal.' "I didn't do that." Randy mumbled. 'Yeah, sure...hey, you have him now...he even admitted he loves you. We're not going anywhere.' John slept a few hours before stirring with a groan. His wrists were throbbing under the bandages. For a moment he forgot where he was and what happened.

"Johnny?" Randy whispered as John moved. If John was still sleep he didn't want to wake him.

"Yeah." John said in a husky tone.

"You rest okay?" Randy asked, kissing the top of John's head.

"Yeah." John said thickly. "I think I need a pain pill...wrists are throbbing." It was unusual for the older man to take any kind of even over the counter pills.

"You have any certain ones you take?" Randy asked as he slowly went to move.

"Just an aspirin normally. In the master bathroom cabinet." John admitted. He moved to unwrap one of his wrists. He tried not to shudder at how swollen and inflamed it appeared.

"I'll get it." Randy told John as he got up from the bed, heading from the room, forgetting he was naked John watched Randy go as he slowly sat up. His head was filled with swirling emotions he could not deal with. Reaching the master bathroom, Randy found the bottle, taking a couple himself with some water before he brought two back for John along with the glass.

John looked up when Randy came back in. His eyes looked confused but nodded as he took the pills from Randy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Randy moved to sit by John, giving a hiss when he did.

"What's wrong?" John asked after he swallowed the pills. He looked at his uncovered wrist, tracing the swollen, torn flesh.

"Nothing...I was stupid." Randy told John, looking. "You shouldn't do that. It can get infected." He then lowered his head. "That was stupid too."

John just nodded as he worked to bandage it up again. "At least my wristbands will cover it...hate to have more questions."

"Guess I'm cooking tonight...what do you want?" Randy asked.

"Let's order takeout from that Asian place we like." John offered. "We could both have the night off."

"Sounds good." Randy smiled. "I think they have rice noodles."

"They do." John told him as he stood. "You should dress though."

"That would help." Randy gave a dry laugh. He moved to head for his dresser. He turned the light on to see better. He then bent to pull out gym shorts and a tank top.

"Why do you look like you have a sunburn?" John asked, looking.

"Um…" 'Better make it good….glutton.' Randy grumbled with a sigh, trying to think. "Water was too hot."

"Oh." John sighed at the implications. "I have some aloe upstairs for after my swimming sessions outside." He paused. "Ran, all yelling aside...why did you do it? You know me...I was horny myself after a week without...if you had waited an hour or so I would have gladly agreed...but to come behind and push me...force and hurt me...I just don't get it. How can you enjoy your time with me if I'm always injured afterward?"

Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "I wasn't myself." He gave a hard swallow. "I'm sorry." 'Stop fucking apologizing. Just fucking tell him because we could.' Randy cringed, closing his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"But you always say you're sorry...after you choked me...after you attacked me twice before...then it happens again. Do you hate me so much for being unsure you want to see me in pain?" John pressed softly.

"No...I love you." Randy pleaded. 'Liar...we love to see him squirm and beg for us. He loves for us to do it.' The voice taunted him. Randy squeezed his eyes shut, holding his head. Suddenly his body language relaxed and his head lifted with his eyes slowly opening. "I love you...but you can't keep playing." He spoke in a smooth, even tone as he finally finished dressing. All the guilt was gone from his expression. "I'm tired of the games."

"M-Maybe this should end...If you aren't willing to wait you can't keep attacking me." John swallowed hard. "I'm not playing...I've been honest with you...I haven't fucked anyone else. I...can't keep living this way."

Randy cocked his head faintly. A cool laugh passed his lips. "Define waiting...you already told us….me you loved me." He gave a cool smile. "I just don't like the carrot dangled then have it pulled away because I do something you dislike." He extended a hand, brushing John's cheek. "But do you honestly think I will just walk away now? Oh, Johnny...I would kill us both first."

John glared, jerking away from the touch. "I wasn't pulling anything away! I would have still been with you...if you must know seeing the bag caused a flashback...I remembered how scared and helpless I was in them...that's why I asked you to get the vibrator out for me before I left...I didn't want to look in it myself. I just needed a little time alone with my thoughts." He moved to put some distance between them.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "You snapped and dismissed me because you didn't like it." He sneered. "Last you informed me you were be gone longer than a week." He stepped toward John again. "They were things you bought for me...so, I saw no harm in looking at them without you around. Because it got your panties in a bunch you lash at me….I only lashed back. Blame yourself."

"I snapped at you...you attacked me and raped me...not the same!" John yelled. "I swear to God, Randy you try to hurt me again you'll see how strong I am! I'm tired of this!"

Randy smirked. "Maybe I like you fiesty. Makes it more fun."

"You think I'm joking? Try me." John said. He left the room to put some space between them as he walked to the kitchen. Randy went to move after John. He stopped at the steps, his hand resting on the banister. His head lowered, shaking it feeling disoriented. John reached the kitchen and let out a breath. Randy was starting to creep him out. He moved to look over the takeout menu.

Randy moved to sit on the steps, feeling if he didn't he might fall down them. He dropped his head into his hands as they almost shook. John finally went in search of Randy. He saw him sitting on the steps. "What do you want to eat?" He asked simply. He was glad he went back to work the next day.

"Um...Ah…" When Randy lifted his head John saw a different look then he did just moments before. Randy's eyes were bigger and confused, instead of narrowed and piercing.

John sighed. He eyed Randy with caution like you would a dangerous animal that may bite. "Here's the menu." He handed it over.

Randy slowly moved a hand to take it, looking it over. "Um...shrimp with peanut sauce…" He seemed lost in thought a moment. "Make sure you mention my allergy." His voice was almost soft as he handed the menu back.

John nodded. "Sure...I have an early night tonight...back on the road tomorrow." He took the menu back. He was almost glad to get away again.

"I understand, John. Did you want space after we eat?" He cringed, lowering his head as it felt it wanted to pound.

"If you don't mind. I'm not feeling well." John admitted. "I'm sore and my head hurts."

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah...sure." He mumbled. He pushed himself to stand and finish heading down the steps. John wanted to sigh. He got lonely without Nikki and would enjoy time with Randy if the younger man didn't act so crazy. He had not gotten any sexual satisfaction in over a week. He walked to the kitchen and placed the order for food. Randy moved to the office. He booted up the computer and waited. When loaded he opened his email account to see if there was any news from TNA. He was surprised to see a letter from Cody. #Hey Ran, I don't know if you still use this address or not but I figure I would give it a try. Am I hearing right about the rumors? You might be coming to TNA? In case you didn't know I'm actually over here. If so it would be good to see you again. If I did reach you please write back with your current number. I would love to catch up.#

Randy read the letter and worked on a small reply, which included the phone number then sent it out. John sat down to wait on the food. He lowered his head. How had he got to this point? He had his life all figured out...a fiance who worshipped him. Now he dreaded coming home in fear of being jumped by a man he was starting to love. It was irrational and he knew it. Randy looked over a few more things before he shut down and went to see if dinner had arrived since he didn't tell John where he was. John sat quietly in the living room closest to the door. There was no sign of the cheerful, easy going man. Randy stood in the doorway, looking at John. "Anything I can do for you?"

John looked at Randy. He shook his head, giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No...thanks." He spoke after a moment. "I know what you think of me...but I don't hook up on the road...the only fun I get is my day off."

Randy nodded, stepping a little closer. "I believe you...I'm sorry I act that way. I...I guess I just know the past. I also know the temptations out there."

"I don't though...and my last two days off I've been too hurt to enjoy." John didn't look at Randy. Tears actually filled his eyes. "I was far from satisfied today."

Randy raised his eyes, cursing the voice in his head. 'I don't buy it. I can really give him a show.' Randy faintly shook his head. He then looked back at John. "I don't know what to do beside tell you I'm sorry."

John nodded with his head down. "I don't need anything...just stating facts. Guess there's next week." He wiped his eyes and walked to wait by the door. Randy saw John kept wanting space so he moved to make his way to the kitchen. He sat at the island, lost in his thoughts.

John waited until the food arrived. He carried it into the kitchen so the men could eat. Silence hung thick in the air as they ate. "I can go to the guest house if you want." Randy commented. 'What the hell...you're supposed to be closer to him NOT farther away!'

"It's up to you...I'm going to pack and hang in my room." John told him between bites.

Randy lowered his head. "I guess I can stay...was offering."

"House is so big I won't see you regardless." John's voice cracked. He was so conflicted wanting his space yet missing the closeness they shared.

"Yeah...most likely my room or the pool." Randy commented.

John just nodded. He finished and stood to clean his mess. "I'll be gone around 6 in the morning...it will be a week or so."

"Okay, Johnny...be safe." Randy told him. A part of him realized how stupid an dumb that sounded. John was far from safe with him. John just nodded again. He moved to leave the kitchen with a heavy heart. Randy wanted to call after John. Hold him, give him a kiss. 'Well, go after him then.' "I'll lose him if I chase him." 'He came to you earlier.' "And look how scared he is now. SHUT UP!" Randy yelled then hoped John didn't hear him as he focused back on his food.

John paused, debating going back when he heard Randy shout something. He felt his heart race as he ran to the kitchen. "What is it?"

Randy felt his heart race looking at John. 'Don't you dare...don't even….quiet!' "Um...ju-just stubbed my toe." As the words passed his mouth he realized that sounded very lame. John paused. The torment was evident on his face. He suddenly walked up to Randy, pulling his head down for a kiss. Randy relaxed into the kiss, moving to lightly hold John. There was love behind the return without the roughness. "I'm no good for you." Randy whispered when the kiss broke before he could stop himself.

John was shocked by the words. In all this mess Randy had never acknowledged that he was bad for John...or even how bad the things he did were. "What?"

Randy's mouth gaped as he almost felt in a panic. 'Fool...FOOL! You stupid fool!' Randy opened his mouth as if ready to repeat himself, but he couldn't and lowered his head.

"It sounded like you said you're not good for me." John sounded confused. "I voiced concern about our being together earlier and you got pissed...said you'd never let me go." Randy slowly nodded but what part of the statement was he agreeing to? If he could find his voice he would have said both. He was no good for John, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away either. He was a man at war with himself. "What are you thinking?" John pressed softly. "I need to know."

Randy's eyes slowly shifted side to side a moment. They narrowed as he raised his head. "What does it matter?" He spoke in a cool tone again.

"Of course it matters...you just said I'm no good for you. I'm getting a lot of mixed signals from you. Why do you think that?" John knew why but he wanted to hear it from the younger man.

Randy gave a brief chuckle. "Maybe you're getting mixed signals because I'm mixed up myself."

"Why did you say you're no good for me?" John repeated.

Randy's brow knitted. A low sound came from him, seeing he was backed into a corner. His teeth gnashed faintly. "Drop it...okay. Drop it before I drop you."

Hurt filled John's eyes. "Fine." He said quietly. "See you in a week or so." He moved to leave the kitchen again.

Randy smirked as he looked as John left. The smirk then faded and the head dropped, shaking it. "Damn you...let me fucking open up to him." 'What and have us sent away again?' "He may be more understanding then you realize." 'Oh yeah...know how that goes, Buddy.' Randy just sighed, getting up the throw the rest of his food away, not having any more appetite.

John spent the next few hours packing despite the pain in his wrists. It hurt not to spend time with Randy but the younger man was acting odd today. Around 9 he got comfortable in bed. He felt frustrated, wanting release but his wrists hurt too much to jerk off. He finally grabbed his phone and called Randy. Randy was trying to relax in the pool room. He was on a lounge chair, just listening to the waterfall. Hearing his phone he reached over for it. "Hello?"

"Hey...um...I was going to get myself off but my wrists hurt like hell." John said with hesitation. "You mind giving a handjob?"

Randy was surprised. "Yeah...just give me a few minutes. I'll give you want ever you want, Johnny." Randy got up from the chair, already moving through the house.

"Thanks...see you then." John ended the call and waited.

'See, he wants you again.' "Shut up...only because of what you did." 'Your point?' Randy sighed as he walked through the house. Randy arrived, still dressed in his board shorts. "Hey there." He smiled, moving for the bed.

"Hey." John looked a little sheepish. "Sorry to bother you." He was laying in the large bed in only a pair of blue lounge pants.

"Not a bother at all. I wasn't in the water. I'm more then willing to help you." Randy moved towards the bed. "You sure you just want a handjob?"

"Yeah...probably best I don't jerk around too much." John replied. He raised up to lower his pants.

"Okay." Randy moved onto the bed next to John. His looked over the exposed body. 'Tell him you'll just take it then.' Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them and wet his hand before moving to pet John's cock to get it to begin to thicken before wrapping his fingers around it.

John gave a pleased sound at the touch. "Thanks...I was so busy on the road I never used the toy I packed so I could use the release."

"Whatever you want, Johnny...you want the toy I can get it...or I can take you without jarring you." Randy told him.

John licked his lips. "I guess you can take me."

"Thanks." Randy moved from the bed to remove the shorts. He then moved to John's nightstand to get the lube out and stroke himself hard. John watched the younger man. He licked his lips, seeing Randy's thick member. "Mmm like watching me, Johnny...seeing how hot I'm getting thinking of being with you?" Randy asked with a faint pant.

"Yeah...damn, you have a big dick." John replied.

"Should I stretch you first….or do you want the full effect?" Randy asked with a playful smirk.

"Full effect...but slow." John said. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"I will." Randy moved on the bottom of the bed. He moved up to take John's legs, lifting them up and moved to rest them on his shoulders. He then moved to lift John's hips some to get himself lined up to work the slick tip between John's cheeks and press against his puckered flesh. John panted. He knew what was coming next. Randy worked for control as he pressed until the outer ring was breached. He then slowly pushed more with a moan.

"Yeah...fuck." John moaned at the stretch.

"Yeah, you feel good, Johnny." Randy told him as he pushed all the way in until he was flush against him.

"You too...you think about me all week?" John asked. He liked hearing how much Randy wanted him.

"Fuck….every day...sometimes many times." Randy moaned as he went to slowly start moving.

"Tell me what you thought about." John moaned.

"Mmmm moments like this….doesn't always need to be rough." Randy moaned. "Other times when laying on my back remembering how it felt when ye rode me...feeling how much you craved to feel me filling you up."

"I'm glad you liked it...I like you taking me better." John moaned.

"Mmmm maybe I can convince you for a special treat." Randy moaned, putting his hands on John's chest as he rolled his hips. "Don't hold back for me...if you need to blow….blow….love to see it."

"Not quite there yet." John admitted. His face flushed as he realized he got off faster when Randy was rough as long as it was consensual.

"Didn't think you were….just….mmmm letting you know." Randy told him. He balanced with one hand to lightly rub John's nipple with the other.

John moaned. "I think...your harder side gets me hotter...as long as it's wanted." He admitted.

"Mmm want faster? Just your wrist hurt right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John replied to both things. "Give it to me good."

"Hell yeah." Randy commented as he moved to put both hands on John's shoulders as he pulled back then gave a snap of his hips, driving himself into John. He gripped in faintly as he rolled his hips in a quick motions. "Mmmmm"

"Fuck...so good..isn't it much better when we both enjoy?" John asked as he moaned.

"Yeah….fuck...guess I just like you at my mercy." Randy moaned.

"Well, there's roleplaying for that." John reminded. "So close." He groaned.

"I know...Mmmm I'll try….fuck, so good." Randy replied. He moved a hand from John's shoulder to his cock to stroke it. "Come on Baby show me."

John's back arched from the bed and he groaned as he let go. "Fuck...oh, damn." He mumbled as his cock sprayed over a week's worth of built up release.

"That's a hot sight." Randy told John as he slowed down. He then pulled out and moved to lay next to John. He moved to actually gather some of John's release and used it to start jerking himself off. "Mmmmm"

John turned to look at Randy. "Want me to try sucking again? I know I'm not very good."

"Sounds good...but I am coated...plus it would be hard to do without putting pressure on your wrist." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Guess I'll just watch then."

"That's hot too." Randy commented as he continued with pants and moans. He lifted his knees keeping his feet flat on the bed as he continued. "God you got me so worked up."

"Did I hear you call me, Baby?" John asked as he watched.

"Fuck….yeah….It...Mmmmm slipped...too much? Too much like a chick?" Randy moaned, feeling on edge.

"No...it's okay. It just seemed different than your normal personality. You're not exactly the type of guy who uses sweet names." John observed.

"Well….Mmmmm, fuck." Randy cried out as he tensed before he came and he dropped his legs back down panting.

John tried to catch his breath once he saw Randy was finished. "Thanks for helping me out."

"I was more than glad to." Randy told John. "I enjoyed it. Guess we better get cleaned before we pass out." John moved from the bed to the bathroom. He didn't tell Randy but he had liked hearing the pet name from his friend. It warmed him somehow. He opted to do a quick wipe down at one of his many sinks. Randy waited for John to come out before he did the same thing then headed to pick up his shorts when he came out. "Um...well." Randy started, unsure fully what to say.

John was working on changing the bedding. "You want to sleep here for tonight?" He offered.

"Yeah...um need a hand with that?" Randy offered.

"Sure." John tried to hide the pain he was feeling. Every movement of his wrists hurt.

"You just relax." Randy walked over taking the sheet from him to make the bed up. 'Fucking whipped bitch. He's supposed to be our bitch not the other way. Now you calling him Baby? I have better names.' The voice spat. Randy paused a moment, closing his eyes to focus.

"You okay?" John asked, looking at Randy. "Headache?"

"Just a slight one...It's fine." Randy continued to finish up. "Must just be getting late."

"Thanks...I appreciate it." John said gratefully. He put on clean boxers and crawled into bed.

"Of course." Randy told John before cutting the light and moving to get into bed. "Your alarm set?"

"Yeah...my phone." John moved closer to Randy. "Night."

"Night, Johnny." Randy moved to kiss his cheek before getting settled.

"You can call me Baby at times if you want." John said in a mumble as he drifted off.

"Okay….night, Baby." Randy smiled faintly.

"Night...I do love you...that's why it hurts when you hurt me." John mumbled. He was half asleep and honest.

"I do too." Randy whispered back. John fell asleep and did not give a reply in return. Randy soon fell asleep even if fitful at times.

 _Randy saw he was in the large, empty room sitting in a chair. It was always this way. A few moments passed when another chair would appear and someone that looked almost exactly like him, yet somehow different appeared in it._

 _Sure enough, the chair appeared and the second man appeared. He looked much like Randy when he was in his cold Viper ring personna. His eyes were piercing and he had the look of a predator. He gave Randy a look of disdain. "Baby?" He scoffed. "Baby?"_

" _He likes it." Randy replied. "You can't keep pushing me back...he's going to catch on."_

 _"I don't think so." The second personality replied. "He thinks I'm simply your more dominant side...the Viper...and he thrives on it." He laughed. "Did you see him tonight? You tried to be loving...gentle...and he couldn't even get off...he asked for it hard...for me."_

" _He asked it harder….but I can still give that." Randy raised his tone. "You keep injuring him it can risk his job and us! You want us to be locked away again! You ranted and raved for months last time."_

 _"I can't help he is so delicious to bend." The man said with glee. "You should have seen the week I had him in the basement at my mercy...it was perfect. How hard he tried to fight me...then his beautiful surrender."_

" _You can bend him without breaking. Look at him...we have him now. I like it rough...maybe slightly forceful. You take it too far though. He was letting us restrain him...let us use toys….but then you pushed too far." Randy argued. "You still see through me...you don't need to be like this."_

 _"Maybe I like the slight hint of fear from him...we have to remind him of his place. He treats us like we are second rate at times!" The man snapped._

" _Second rate? He has a job. He's opened his life and house to us...Fine I will give you credit of planting the seeds in his head that week. The seed have grown though and we have him." Randy pleaded._

 _The other personality, who was called Brandon, gave a sigh then a growl. "I can't make any promises. If I do come forward I'll try to not injure him too much."_

" _That's all I can really ask. I know you don't like being 'sealed'." Randy told him._

 _"You also tend to retreat in times of stress...it pushes me out." Brandon reminded him._

" _I know...you come in handy I admit. I just don't want to ruin this." Randy told him. "But I also want to enjoy it without being shut down." The two personalities talked for what seemed like hours. Neither wanted to give over power to the other but neither could live without the second part either. Randy's mind had conjured Brandon during his stressful time in high school and had only grown stronger over the years. It came in handy for Randy to channel him to create his Viper ring personality but now it was taking over more and more._


	14. Chapter 14

(I apologize for the short update this week. I have been fighting a horrible cold with a sore throat and earache all week that leaves me less than motivated.) Rose

Randy slept until John's alarm work him in the early hours of the morning. John stirred with a groan. "Mmm...time to get up?"

"I'm afraid so." Randy replied with a sigh.

John moved to get up. "I'll take a quick shower and grab a bite before I hit the road. It's early...you can go back to sleep." He started to look for clean clothing.

"Need help cooking? Or do you not have the time?" Randy asked as he stretched.

"Not really time...but thanks." John replied. "My plane is leaving in two hours."

"Okay...have a moment for a kiss?" Randy asked, standing up.

"Sure." John walked over to Randy, sitting his clothes down. He raised to give the taller man a kiss.

Randy took a hold of John, pulling him in for a kiss. "Just a heads up. I may have a guest at one point. Cody actually wrote me. So, I may invite him over if that's okay with you."

"Should I be worried?" John asked but smiled to show he was joking. "Some steamy slash fiction for you two online."

Randy chuckled. "Na...nothing to worry of. His brother is bad enough. I think that slash stuff turns his stomach."

"Does he know about you?" John asked curiously.

"What part?" Randy asked. "As far as I know most of it." He was thinking his buddy knew more than most.

"That you're into guys. Well, I guess everyone knows it now." John admitted.

"Yeah, he knows." Randy replied simply. "He heard the rumor about my joining TNA...he's there now so he reached out to me."

"Yeah, it's cool. I like Cody...he's a neat freak like me." John grinned.

"Yeah, dude is so metro people swear he is gay." Randy laughed. "Well, until he got hitched."

John laughed. "I heard the rumors. Well, I got to run." He grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Randy moved to lay down and get comfortable. John showered and said goodbye before leaving for the road. He had a long week ahead as always.

When Randy got up later he saw the notices light on his phone. He thought maybe it was John letting him know he landed okay. He opened it to see it was actually Cody. #Hey Man, glad I found you.#

Randy chuckled, writing back. #Yeah Man me too.#

It was a moment before Cody wrote again. #We need to catch up. It's been ages.#

#Definitely. When will you be near Tampa?# Randy replied as he got up to get dressed.

#I can fly in on my days off. It would be the day after tomorrow. Why the hell you in FL?# Cody replied.

#I'm staying with John. I have a favor to ask. You still close with the NC boys?# Randy looked for a tank top. It was a moment before Randy's phone rang. Randy looked over at the screen before hitting the speaker. "Hey, Codes."

"Hey, Ran." Cody's voice sounded worried. "Why are you at John's?"

"It's a crazy story." Randy actually chuckled. "He invited me to stay once I was released." He pursed his lips as he almost heard the wheels turn in Cody's head. "Go ahead. Bring his Twitter up."

Cody was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Isn't Nikki upset with you there?" He was indeed looking up John's Twitter on his tablet. He wanted to make sure John was safe.

"They separated." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Fuck..." Cody's voice trailed off as he looked over John's feed. "Well, is uh, John cool with me stopping by?"

"Yeah, I even asked him just in case." Randy told him with a bit of chipper tone. "So, how about answering my question from before. I know the Hardy's are there with you...you still hang with them at all?"

"Yeah...I do actually. Why you ask?" Cody answered.

Randy sighed. "I want to get a hold of...their special herb….don't ask too much...yes, it's what I'm sure you're thinking. I can reimburse the cost."

Cody was quiet again. "Trouble with Brandon again?" He asked.

Randy was quiet a moment. 'What happened to not sealing me?' "What do you think?" Randy took a deep breath. He then whispered under his breath. "Not sealing, just breathing room at times. I promise." 'Better be all...don't forget last time.' Randy gave a shaky breath.

"Fuck...yeah. I'll see what I can do." Cody seemed worried still. "Are you and John...well, you know."

"Actually yes." Randy replied. "If you mean together."

"Damn...okay...well, I guess I'll see you soon." Cody said.

"Yeah, see you in a few days. Call when you're here and I'll let you in." Randy told him.

"Cool...see you." Cody ended the call. Two days passed until Cody arrived at John's place around 11 am. He placed a call to Randy at the gate.

Randy buzzed him in and met him at the front door dressed in black gym shorts and red tank top. Cody was dressed in designer jeans and a blue dress shirt. He gave Randy a brief hug. "Missed you, Ran. I've been so worried."

Randy returned the hug and moved. "Missed you too, Codes. Come on in...oh no, shoes please."

"Sure...I do the same at my place." Cody kicked off his shoes as he walked in. He looked at John's home in wonder, taking in the large ceilings. "Damn...I've heard stories of this place but seeing it in person...it's like a museum."

"You were never at his parties?" Randy asked, confused. "Follow me." He led Cody toward the kitchen.

"Nah...never made it to one." Cody said as he followed Randy. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a small bag. "Here's what you asked for...they said it's a gift."

"Thanks." Randy took the bag. "Would it bother you if I enjoy a bit after we grab drinks? We can move to the back. We have slippers we can slip on."

"It's fine...go ahead." Cody looked around the kitchen. "How is John doing?"

"Okay." Randy replied shortly. He hoped Cody took a hint. "Be right back." He headed for the bedroom to grab where he had a lighter and papers. 'Just can't wait can you.' "Relax...I won't do much I promise." He went to roll a joint before hiding the rest of the bag and papers then headed downstairs. Cody waited on Randy, looking around John's perfect home. Randy found Cody checking out the fireplace in the living room. "Hey...Let's get those drinks."

"Sure...damn, John has it all." Cody commented as he followed Randy.

"Well, he worked hard enough for it." Randy commented, heading for the kitchen. "I'll get glasses help yourself to anything in the fridge." He moved for a cupboard, pulling two glasses down setting them on the counter.

Cody pulled a cold beer out of the fridge. "John buys the good stuff."

Randy looked. "Even need a glass?" He moved, pulling the iced tea out.

"Nah...just the bottle opener." Cody said as he found one in the drawer and cracked it open.

Randy poured his glass adding ice. "Okay, this way." Randy moved to a set of french doors that had the slides near by. "I think the tan ones should fit you." He stepped into a black pair.

Cody slid the tan ones on. "Yep...perfect fit."

"Good." Randy headed outside to where the fire pit was even though it was unlit. He took a seat in a chair, setting the tea down. He pulled the lighter from his pocket along with the joint, lighting it. He drew a deep drag, closing his eyes. He held it a moment before blowing it out away from Cody.

Cody took a chair near Randy. He leaned back, sipping his beer. "I thought about you a lot lately. You're like my other brother."

"Thanks, Man. I know it was all kinds of screwed up." Randy commented. "How is Dust?" He took a second deep drag.

"Good...still in WWE." Cody shifted some. "He's been worried about John though... lot of talk going around at the company...he called me last night."

Randy slowly blew the smoke out. "Fuck...not surprised. Just a few moments, Buddy." Randy drew a third deep drag before pinching the cherry off. Cody nodded. He knew to wait until Randy spoke again. Randy held the last drag a while before slowly exhaling it. He was still quiet a moment before. "God, I needed that. Doesn't take much luckily." He reached for his tea, taking a sip. "Sadly, he has been a little out of hand." Randy gave a sigh.

"Dustin was upset. He said everyone at work is worried about John. It seems every time he comes back after a day off he's all bruised up or walking funny." Cody said honestly. "He called last night after a show...John seemed okay until the middle of a match with Dean...Dean grabbed his wrist for a move and he screamed out...both wrists were injured when he was looked at after the show...John acted all secretive...what the hell is going on?"

"Fuck...it was...him." Randy told him. "A lot of things John was sort of cool with until he pushed it too far." Randy sighed. "I can't stay on this all the time...I don't know how John would react...actually I do. He won't like it. So I just have to keep him in check the best I can."

Cody shook his head. "Fuck, it's not good. Dustin enjoyed his times with you...but he said when your other side came out he couldn't do it anymore."

"Yeah, I know...he helped me understand myself a lot." Randy admitted. "I'm glad Dr. Murin found something that help quiet him down. I know it's not a cure since he still comes back."

Cody nodded. "But, Ran obviously it didn't help too much if you attacked Nikki. He had you holding John at gunpoint in a basement right?"

"I had to stop for awhile...My supplier in the company got fired. The effect wore off when I ran out and he was not happy being made quiet for so long." Randy tired to explain. "And technically it was him who tried to kill Nikki. I pushed back at times...only to get shut down again. He wanted me to know the feeling. The thing is I barely know what is happening most of the time. I may get fragments I can piece together which led me to try to push back." He sighed, leaning forward to rub his forehead.

Cody let out a sigh. "Well, how did things go from John being a prisoner to being with you and breaking it off with Nikki? No offense, but that sounds crazy."

"I don't fully know. He showed up at where they were treating me..load of bull crap by the way. He showed up to talk...and offered me to come here when I was released. I guess the doctors saw that as a positive sign so they allowed it. He admitted he had nightmares for a few months but then they became less horror and more errotic."

"So, things progressed...and he decided he was more into you than her?" Cody asked.

"Well, that and she caught us in the middle of sex when she came to start packing. He told her he was….experimenting with a coworker. He didn't tell her it was me." Randy admitted.

"Damn!" Cody exclaimed. "You must be happy...I know how long you've wanted him. I just worry he may end up dead and you not even know it."

"I know...I'm trying to work an understanding with Brandon. John opened up that he actually likes things a little rough. 'He' Just needs to learn rough doesn't need to be brutal. He's also seems easily jealous. John just got a phone call from one of the divas...well, two and he went off." Randy didn't know why that even when quieted he hated calling the other part by name. "I think there may be more."

Cody was half afraid to ask. "More?"

"Yeah...Things have happened that neither of us will take responsibility for." Randy told Cody, taking a drink. "When it happens...it is self-harming. I know of at least two clear times it happened."

"What do you recall about them?" Cody asked, looking worried.

"Just the aftermath. The first was during treatment. I...they...whatever tried to….um...crucify myself when the place tried a craft type of therapy...knitting needles." Randy leaned to show Cody both his palms.

"Fuck!" Cody exclaimed. "And it wasn't Brandon?"

"He says it wasn't...plus he has always channeled rage at others. This is almost guilt filled. Like punishing us because of his actions. The second time was the same day John's wrists were injured. We got in a fight and he came out and attacked John, forced himself on him. Once it was over and he let me back out...John said how low he felt. That he felt like he did in that basement. He didn't even want me to try to see to his injuries. That's the last I remember until I was in one of the bathrooms getting out from a scalding tub of water."

Cody's eyes filled with fear. "This is terrible, Ran. You know some people can have more personalities develop as they age...this is toxic. Brandon attacks John then the other one punishes you for it. You or John could end up dead or in the hospital...or both of you."

"I know...I want to tell John...but I am scared...and in a way I can't." Randy admitted.

"If you love him...really love him you need to try really hard to fight this." Cody said. "What if he goes into a jealous rage one day and when you come back John's dead on the floor? Think how you would feel."

"I know...just everytime I try to begin to open my mouth he shuts me down." Randy sighed. "I would need to be high to stop him."

Cody lowered his head. "It's so fucked...no offense, but I wonder why John puts up with it."

"I don't know...except he actually admitted he loves me...fucked up part...it was after 'he' raped him." Randy told Cody with a shake of his head. "God, I'm glad I can trust you, Man."

"Wait, John said he loves you the first time after he was just raped?" Cody asked, looking.

"Yeah...after he yelled at me and I left...the burn thing happened...he tracked me down and had me hold him. It was then he said it."

"Something's not right there." Cody observed. "A rational man doesn't ask to be held by the guy who raped him...the shit that happened before must have fucked with his head."

"I agree." Randy sadly admitted.

"I hate to say this, Ran...but do you think John's really into men more so you...or do you think he's just fucked in the head from the kidnapping?" Cody asked gently.

Randy lowered his head. "I fear it was more the kidnapping." He whispered.

Cody rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Now, we don't know that for sure. Some guys do hide their sexual attractions for years. It's just a thought. John was at his mercy in the basement for over a week...who knows what was done to him."

"I know fragments...but only fragments. I wished I had turned myself in before stuff happened...I couldn't though." Randy told him. "Damn, even during my trial...if I had come clean about my prior diagnosis. Yeah, they still in time considered me mentally unstable. If I told though I could have gotten the right treatment."

"Maybe Brandon worries about it too...it's why he is so jealous." Cody reasoned. "He worries any day John will change his mind again."

"Yeah and he doesn't want me getting regular treatments because it locks him up." Randy sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So...you going to stay with John? Even if you think his love might be only confusion?" Cody asked. "You deserve better, Ran...someone who really adores you."

"I know...but even when I tried other hookups I could never shake him." Randy admitted. "Fuck, I thought it may lessen once I had him...you know the whole want what you can't have? It didn't change though. I can't live without John"

"I know you have it bad...just be careful." Cody told him.

"Thanks, Codes...I'm trying." Randy told him. They talked for a few hours before Cody had to leave for his next engagement. A little after Randy showed Cody out he moved to the office. He loaded an email and began to type.

'John, I am sorry I have not been treating you right. I was sick. Sadly, I still am. I have been for a long time. I want to open to you, but I am scared. Something besides fear prevents me. The sickness itself stops me…' Randy closed his eyes a moment and felt the struggle begin. His finger were already moving for the delete key. He moved to kick send before it was all gone. He didn't know for sure how much got erased.

'A sickness? I'm a sickness!' Brandon's voice yelled in his head. 'You shut me down so you could try to write your little note. You know he finds out we will be out! We will be sent back to that place that claimed to be a hospital! They didn't know shit and you know it.' "He deserves to know...we love him...or at least I do...he deserves the truth." 'Even if it means him leaving us? Can you picture those headlines? The Viper truly hears voices?' "Yes...the rumors don't matter at this point we both know that. John matters though." 'And that is why you have me...stop you from being stupid.' Randy just shook his head and went to find food, not wanting to debate something that neither side would win.

John was sitting in his hotel room that evening looking over e-mails when he saw one came from Randy. He opened it to read: John, I'm so sorry I have not been treating you right. I was sick. Sadly: The message ended abruptly. He looked confused but typed in reply. 'Randy, thanks for acknowledging what happened. I'm just tired of being in pain after every day off. Try to do better and we can start new.' He sent the message and moved on to other things.

It was a couple days before Randy opened the email from John. It was also then he saw how little John actually saw. He hoped Brandon saw and realized it as well. If he cared about John like he did he had to stop lashing out at him. John didn't deserve what they were doing to him. Thursday came, the day Randy knew John normally flew in. He just had no idea what time. He knew it was a guessing game and a gamble as he went out to smoke a little before he hoped John arrived so the effects would be in place to talk to the older man. John got in a little early and went in search of Randy after putting his luggage away. He finally saw the younger man standing outside by the fire pit. He pushed open the french doors to walk outside. "Hey..." His voice trailed off as a smell hit him. His eyes scanned Randy and narrowed. "Are you smoking weed?"

Randy looked at John, trying not to look guilty. "Yeah...let me explain though...please." He wet his fingers to snuff the tip.

John lowered his head with a sigh. His jaw was clenched. "Go ahead."

"You only saw the beginning of what I wanted to write you a few nights ago." Randy started. He didn't try to move closer, not wanting to offend John from the smell and maybe even a secondary high. "I was sick...and I still am. I have been for a long time. It goes past anger issues and what they just called a psychotic break."

John moved to sit down. "I was afraid of that." He sighed. "I'm listening. Tell me everything." Randy gave a shaky breath and began to fill John in, hoping he would not interrupt until he was done.

John listened quietly for what seemed like hours. When Randy finished he felt in shock. "You were like my family for over 15 years...how did I miss this?" He asked quietly. "I never noticed you acting off until right before the kidnapping."

"Well, a good part of the time was stuff like this." Randy answered, holding the joint. "Why do you think I always seemed to have fines? I thought the fines were better than the alternative."

"Fuck...I understand...just really don't like you doing it around here." John sighed. "You got your financial shit together...do you think maybe you should move back to your place? I could visit from time to time."

Randy's face fell, lowering his eyes. "I understand. Just so you know I kept it outside." John said he understood but did he really? "Maybe a 'green state' then I won't need to worry." Randy thought out loud.

John nodded. "I'll try my best to fly to see you when I can. You know with my job and your possible TNA it might not be too often I'm afraid."

Randy nodded. Did John really mean it or was this just his excuse? "I'll begin researching places when you're back on the road. I will need to let my therapist here know."

John nodded. "You do that maybe they'll let me keep my job. It may look better and take the heat off."

Randy nodded. "Of course." He was glad for the effect of the marijuana or he would fear who would be coming forward. He could feel himself hitting a low and having doubts.

John seemed in deep thought before he spoke again. "So the...dominant side of you...is that all him?"

"No...I can be too." Randy told him. "It wasn't all him." He finally looked back at John. Was John still thinking about them? Was he over reacting?

"You're still into that bondage stuff...just consensual?" John asked. There may have been a spark of longing in his eyes.

"Yes." Randy replied. There may have been a hint of a smile. John nodded. "Good to know." He stood up. "I'm going to head in. Gargle after you're done then come kiss me." He gave a small smile.

"I can do that." Randy told John. He wanted to be safe with John so when John left he relit the joint, taking a few more drags before he headed inside the change clothing and gargle. He even spritzed on a little cologne before moving to find John.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hope you all enjoy our update. Now that we only have one story to post, we may do two weekly updates.) Rose and Jade

John was in his bedroom, pulling out more comfortable clothing. He turned when he saw Randy come in. "Should I have knocked first?" Randy asked.

"Damn, you are different after smoking." John commented with a laugh. "Normally you would just bust the door down and rush me. It's fine...come in. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He started to strip.

"Maybe I wanted to see if I passed the sniff test." Randy chuckled, stepping closer.

"I'm sure you're fine." John grinned. He was naked as he held up a pair of shorts. "Hmm...put on or leave off." He pondered.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if they stayed off." Randy smirked as he walked up to John, taking them from his hands and tossing them on the bed before he grabbed John to pull him in for a kiss. John groaned at the kiss. His cock stirred as it rubbed against the front of Randy's shorts. Randy deepened the kiss as he slipped a hand down to cup John's ass and press their bodies together. John's skin grew flush as he moaned against Randy's lips. Randy moved his lips to press them against the soft pressure point on John neck, kissing on it.

"Fuck." John groaned, barring his neck more. "Missed this." Randy faintly scraped his teeth over his neck without biting too hard. John shuddered, his eyes drifting shut. His knees felt almost weak.

Randy moved to John's ear, whispering thickly. "I would love to spank that ass. Maybe even cuff your hands behind you...You will be safe."

John gave a heated pant. Goosebumps formed on his skin. "Okay...sounds good."

Randy stepped back. "Go get the bag then...oh, and mute your phone...to play it safe."

John moved to mute his phone. He walked to the closet and brought out the bag, sitting it on the bed. "There...help yourself."

Randy opened the bag, looking. "Hmmm let's see here." He pulled out the leather cuffs and the plain wood paddle. "That should be good."

John looked at the paddle. His cock twitched. Randy saw the look on John's face. "I take it you approve, Baby?" He picked the cuffs up. "I figure these will be easier on you. Hands behind you back...please."

John's face relaxed, hearing the sweet name from Randy. He moved to put his hands behind him. "Yeah...I approve." Randy moved behind John and placed both cuffs on, giving a faint tug. He then held the links that held them together with one hand while swatting John's ass with the other.

"Oh yeah...much more comfortable." John groaned. "You like having me at your mercy?"

Randy leaned in close by John's ear, rubbing his ass. "Love it." He gave a grope. "So, over the bed or on your knees on the bed?"

"Over." John groaned. "Damn, it's been a long fucking week."

"Yeah, it has...but we are making progress aren't we?" Randy commented as he walked with John closer to the bed then let go of the chain to push a hand between John's shoulders. "Down you go." John went down until his chest rested on the bed. He felt so exposed but in a good way that heated his body. "Part your legs to give you a better base for me." Randy instructed John before he moved for the paddle.

"Yes, Daddy." John said thickly as he moved his legs as he was told.

"Daddy Hmm?" Randy pondered. "So, were you a bad baby then?" He chuckled before giving John a firm swat with the paddle.

"Guess so." John grinned. "Guess I need to be punished." He felt no sense of threat from the younger man.

"Mmmm Nice." Randy replied before giving three more swats, taking his hand to rub the tinted skin. "Fuck, you look hot." He spoke with a faint moan.

"Feel so hot...aching." John actually admitted with a soft moan.

"What does Baby want?" Randy asked in a low tone, running a hand down John's back and over his bound hands.

Somehow being called Baby almost put John in a more submissive mindset. Instead of sounding angry or possessive, Randy's tone was almost seductive and smooth. "D-Daddy's cock." He said lowly.

Randy set the paddle down to grope his cock through his shorts. "You want to taste it before you feel it?"

"Yeah." John said in a breathless tone. "I'm not very good though."

"I'm sure you will be fine, Babe." Randy moved back. "Slide to your knees and turn towards me." Randy told John before he went to lower his shorts.

John turned and sank to his knees. His eyes look in Randy's thick member. Randy took a hold of his cock, slowly stroking as he watched John's face and eyes. "Open up for me, Baby. All I ask is you try." John parted his lips so that Randy could guide the head past. Once his mouth with filled, he tried to relax his throat, sucking lightly. "Yeah, just wrap your lips and relax." Randy moaned as he moved his hands to John's head and slowly began to move between his lips. John could feel Randy still growing harder slowly. "Yeah...see...That's good."

John gave a moan at the feeling. He did not know why but feeling Randy growing in his mouth turned him on more. "Fuck...you may not think you're good...but you're not bad either." Randy moaned. He only did it a few more minutes before he let go and pulled out. He then took John by the arm. "Okay, Upsy Daisy." He chuckled. John let Randy help him to his feet. His own manhood stood hard from his body. Randy moved in front of John, taking a hand to take a hold of John's cock before he moved in to kiss him. He then let go, pulling back. "I want you on your back so I can see every expression of that face as I fuck you." He told John in a husky whisper with almost a heated gasp.

John nodded, panting a little himself. He moved to climb on the bed and laid down on his restrained arms. Randy went for the lube and slicking himself. He then moved for the end of the bed, moving John's legs to get between them. He looked down over John with a heated hungry look, but not the dark possessive look shown to John many times before. "Y-You look different." John commented. He was so used to seeing Randy's eyes darkened with an almost stalker look to them. "More like years ago."

"Which do you prefer?" Randy wondered. Did a piece of John actually like Brandon's possessiveness? He moved to put John's legs on his shoulders to push them back to roll John up a little to position himself better to work himself inside with a heated pant.

"Don't know...both are good." John admitted with a moan. "The other side is kind of hot...but dangerous too. I feel safer like this I think."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy slowly pushed in with a moan. Still keeping John's legs held back, he began to move with hard snaps of his hips. "Feels good having you like this."

John groaned at the feeling. "Fuck, you feel good too...rubbing me just the right way."

"Mmmm good...fuck….Mmmm" Randy moaned keeping a hold. "And you just need to take every bit I give." Randy smirked.

John shuddered at the smirk. His cock dripped onto his hard stomach. "Fuck...I missed this all week."

"Me too, Baby….Me Too." Randy panted and moaned. John could feel the tension building in his body. He moaned as his muscles tightened, squeezing Randy's cock.

"Oh fuck...yeah...right there myself...shit." Randy moaned as he picked up speed.

"Yeah, Daddy...right there!" John cried out as he came, spraying his release.

"That's what I like to see." Randy moaned as he actually continued for a change, needing only a few more thrusts to get himself off. He moaned out and let John's legs drop as he got his breath.

"That was good." John panted. "Nice welcome home."

Randy slowly pulled out. "Yeah, it was nice. If you roll I can free you...sorry for the rough start."

"It's fine." John assured him. He rolled so Randy could remove the cuffs. His ass was slightly bruised. Randy moved next to John to free his wrists and then moved behind John to pull him close from behind. John gave a contented sound as he took in Randy's scent.

"I love you, Johnny." Randy whispered. "I want to do better for you...you deserve better."

"I...love you too." John replied after a moment. "All I ask is that you try."

"I am...I know you don't like the treatment...but it is the only thing that seems to work. If you call before you come see me...I can try to make sure I...um...take a dose. Well, unless you want to roll the dice...since you admitted you slightly like that side." Randy told him.

"I like it at times." John admitted. "Is there anyway for him to just avoid harming me or going all possessive and shit?"

"I honestly don't know...since I told you his name...I don't know if you acknowledging him when you think it's him may help or not." Randy commented before nuzzling the back of John's neck.

"When it's him...is it still you? I mean, do you know what's going on...or are you asleep?" John asked.

"It varies." Randy sighed. "Sometimes I am and other times I am fully shut down. Oddly he only is fully asleep when I'm high...and maybe an hour or so past that."

"Oh." John shockingly didn't complain about the dirty bed as he was so relaxed. "So...when you kidnapped me...threatened to seal me away...that wasn't you?"

"The sealing in the hidden room? No...Making sure you had enough food….yes." Randy replied. "Sadly, even when I first arrived that night...it wasn't me."

"I thought you were acting off." John commented. "I knew deep down you could never do those horrible things."

"Thanks, Johnny...Baby….Um...since we are at the pet name stage...are you past...um...what's the term you used...exploring?"

John gave a nod. "I think so...I obviously must care about you or I would have ended it after the first attack...just hard for me to admit at first."

"Just glad you finally have." Randy whispered.

"Does Brandon love me too...it may come in handy to know." John asked after a moment.

"I don't know if it is love as much as a sense of possessiveness. It's like he took the love I feel and twisted and perverted it." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Well, now that I know if I ever sense he comes out I can avoid texts or anything to set him off. Call me Baby in private if you want and I'll know it's you."

"Yeah...still be careful...Could be me one moment then him the next." Randy sighed. "Well, guess we should get cleaned and figure out dinner."

"I need a shower first." John said as he stood up carefully. "We can order out or I can take a ride to the store and pick up some steaks to cook."

"Well, I did say clean." Randy laughed. "And whichever you prefer. I know we ordered out last week."

"Maybe I'll pick up some nice steaks." John replied. "Mind if I go first? I'm dripping."

"What, don't trust me to join you?" Randy chuckled. "Oh, can we have baked potatoes too?"

John laughed. "Sure join me. And baked potatoes sound good." Randy let go of John and moved from the bed and headed for the master bath. The two men got into the large shower to clean up. It was such a large space there was plenty of room for them both. John began to soap up his body and then handed Randy his body wash. Randy began to wash as well, taking glances over at John.

John smiled, seeing Randy watching. He decided to give a show, running his hands up and down his soapy chest. "This water feels damn good."

"Yes it….does." Randy replied as his eyes seemed almost fixated on the display. John smiled but didn't point out the fact Randy was eyeing him up. It was flattering to him. He slowly moved to wash his ass, running his hands over the firm, round globes. Randy actually bit his lip, taking in the sight of the running water over John's back and tinted ass.

"I need to be good." He whispered to himself with a shake of his head as he moved to wash himself, not realizing at first that his manhood was already stirring again from the display.

John looked over innocently at Randy. "You mind helping me with my ass? It needs a good cleaning." He turned so his backside faced the younger man.

"Fuck...do you know you're being a tease, Johnny?" Randy asked.

"I just asked for help. You filled me so much I couldn't reach it all." John said with fake innocence.

"Yeah, sure, Johnny." Randy commented as he stepped closer. "Bend and spread them." John rested his hands on the wall for support as he leaned forward and spread his legs. Randy's release ran from his ass, wetting his thigh. 'Fuck being good.' Randy closed his eyes a moment before opening them to give John's wet ass a firm slap. Randy made a satisfied sound before he then groped the tinted skin.

John jumped at the sting of the slap. "Damn...didn't expect that."

"And what were you expecting?" Randy asked as he slowly rubbed. He took the cloth and parted John's cheeks to clean between them.

"A cleaning not a swat." John laughed. "Does...Daddy like to spank me?"

"And then some." Randy replied as he dropped the cloth to actually insert two fingers inside John. "Need to be thorough now don't we?"

John gave a shaky breath as he felt Randy's thick fingers. "Yeah...of course."

Randy moved them, acting like he was trying to clean John out by removing them at times to rinse them only to put them back until one point he brushed John's prostate. John's muscles tightened around Randy's probing fingers. A soft moan passed his lips. "Hmmm like that, Johnny...getting hot again?" Randy asked as he continued. "Dirty boy want's to get dirtier?"

"Y-You're doing that on purpose." John panted as Randy's finger seemed to brush his prostate over and over. His cock was growing hard again quickly.

"That a yes or a no?" Randy asked thickly. "I could stop right now." Randy asked, actually pulling his fingers out to grasp his cock and rubbing John's ass with the other.

"Yes." John said after a moment. "I want to get dirtier."

"That's a good boy." Randy told John as he pulled his hand away to slap his ass again. He moved closer behind John, letting the older man feel his hardness pressing against him.

"Fuck." John panted. "Better use some of the body wash as lube."

"Awe, don't think there is enough of me there to slide back in?" Randy asked. "Fine." He turned to grab the wash. "Guess that's one way to clean deeply." He chuckled.

John gave a laugh. "Don't think the Daddy thing is too much?"

"Where that come from?" Randy asked as he used some of the soap between John's cheeks and rubbed it with the head of the cock before pushing inside with a groan.

John tried to think past the lust he was feeling. "I...guess it just went with what you called me...Baby. I've heard gay couples use it...my brother's boyfriend calls him that."

"Yeah...it's fine." Randy grunted as he moved a hand to the back of John's neck, pushing his head closer to the wall before he thrusted rest of the way in.

"Fuck." John groaned out. "Always feels so good...tight."

"Yeah, you are." Randy commented as he pulled back and when to take a hard pace as his hand pinned John against the cool tile. "I love you can take a good pounding." He moaned and panted.

John moaned at the feeling. "I...knew we couldn't behave...oh, well."

"You...complaining?" Randy asked, moving his other hand to grip John near the hip, his nail gripping slightly as Randy panted with harder thrusts. "You know you wanted it as much. You can't get enough."

"Never denied it." John panted and moaned out. He lowered a hand to jerk his aching manhood.

"Yeah...that's it...Fucking hot….You blow before me...I'm going to rinse off and get you on your knees for me." Randy groaned out at the image. John shuddered at the mental image. He only lasted a few minutes longer before he cried out his release. "Mmmm" Randy released John's neck and hip. "Let me get in the water and get down to be ready." He basically ordered. John moved away from the wall. He hesitated before sinking down carefully to his knees.

Randy smirked at John, hiding a faint chuckle at the hesitation before he moved under the water to stroke his cock to clean it of soap until no more was seen. He then turn towards John. "Ready to finish the job?"

John gave a short nod. "Hope I can...oral is still pretty new to me...well, a cock anyway."

"I'm sure you will be fine...shouldn't take much." Randy told him as he stepped closer, placing the weeping tip to John's lips. John wrapped his lips around the head. He started to suck gently then took it down more.

"Yeah...That's it." Randy moaned as he put his hands on John's head to push even deeper. He pulled back then forward to control the pace and depth as he moaned out deeply. John gagged slightly as he was not used to Randy being more forceful during oral but he didn't mind it much. He tried to relax and just let Randy use his mouth and throat. "Yeah...right there...fuck….Mmmmm Yeah…" Randy moaned out, taking a few last quick thrusts before he came. He let go of John's head slowly, pulling back with that almost dark, hungry smirk. "Good Boy." He commented.

John tried not to give a shaky breath at the look and words. Was Brandon coming out already? Randy switched from Baby to Good Boy and then the smirk but it felt odd asking all the time. He tried to swallow all he was given before standing up slowly. "Glad you got off...it was fun."

"Yeah it was...guess time to finish up." Randy commented as he moved to wash off again.

"Yeah...you want me to go alone to the store or you want to ride along?" John asked as he moved to wash off.

Randy looked confused a moment. "I'll stay." He finally replied.

John nodded. "Okay. I won't be long." He moved to rinse off under the spray. Randy waited until John was done then rinsed off and moved to dry.

John moved to the bedroom to get dressed after he was dried. It was a warm day in Tampa so he slipped on a Tapout tank top, his ever-present cargo shorts, and a ball cap. "So...steaks, baked potato, and veggies...want anything else? Dessert?" John checked when Randy entered.

"I guess surprise me." Randy replied in a deadpan tone. "Just remember I need to watch my weight." Randy rarely was one to point out his weight, even if he knew it could be a problem at times.

John cocked his head, looking at Randy. He wanted to test him. He walked close. "Sure, Daddy...love you." He watched for a softness to the blue grey eyes.

Randy's eyes shifted, looking. "Yeah, love you too...see you when you get back."

John pursed his lips, not hearing the Baby. "Sure, Brandon."

Randy's eyes narrowed more, giving a chilling smirk. "So, he actually did tell you." He gave a dry laugh, stepping closer. "And you stayed...interesting."

John tried to remain calm and not break eye contact. "He told me everything. I told him I'm okay with it...as long as I'm not harmed and things are kept consensual."

"I see." Randy slowly nodded. "Well, guess I didn't give you enough credit." He reached out to grab John's jaw, looking at him He smiled faintly, liking the hint of fear John was trying to hide. "As long as you don't return to your old MO...you shouldn't need to worry." He let go of John's jaw, moving away. "Guess you should go before it gets too late."

John nodded slowly. Why did his cock want to twitch at the dark look even while he was afraid? "You just said you loved me...do you really or was it a cover up to play the other part?"

"Yes." Randy replied simply. "We do love you."

"Okay...I won't call you Daddy since you don't seem to like it." John moved to grab his phone and wallet, pocketing them. "Be back in a bit."

"Yeah, see ya, John...well, one of us will." Randy replied. John nodded before he headed out. It was so odd. He had heard of people with multiple personalities but never lived it. Randy and Brandon were so different it was like he was in a threesome with two twins, which wasn't an altogether bad idea.


	16. Chapter 16

After John left, Randy headed down the hall to get dressed and laid down. It was maybe a half hour when he woke up, looking around. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, almost feeling a panic. 'Calm down...calm down...your dear Baby is fine. He just went out shopping.' Randy heart still wanted to race. Did he believe him or should he call John to make sure? He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and decided to go watch TV downstairs until John returned. If he didn't hear in a decent amount of time he would then call.

John was not gone too long before he entered the kitchen with bags in hand. "I'm home" He called as he began to unpack and organize the groceries on the countertop. He bought some nice steaks, various veggies, potatoes, fixings for a good breakfast in the morning, and ingredients to make his chocolate mousse.

Randy thought he heard the sound of a car coming up the drive to the garage. He moved towards the kitchen and exhaled a breath, hearing John calling out. He moved into the kitchen, giving John a smile. "How did it go?"

"Good. I bought stuff to make that chocolate mousse with berries you like." John replied as he looked over the purchases. "Since you reminded me to be careful of your weight...it's actually low calorie and fat free."

"Oh...thanks." Randy replied with a smile, walking over. "Can I get a kiss...I missed you."

John raised his head to look. He studied Randy's eyes. "Sure." He moved to give the taller man a kiss.

Randy took a hold of John, kissing him deeply before letting go. He looked over the stuff John already had on the counter. "Anything I can help with?"

"Uh...not really unless you want to make the salad. I need to marinate the steaks and look up a good recipe for baked potatoes." John replied, looking at him. "Are you...Brandon still?"

"I can cut up vegetables...and no." Randy tried not to sigh. "It seems he didn't stay shut down as long as I had planned. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah...fine. We had fun in the shower. I didn't realize until the end when he called me good boy instead of Baby it was him. We had a talk about it...he said he'll do things consensually and not harm me."

"I hope so, Baby...for your sake...I don't want to lose you." Randy replied sincerely.

"I'm trying, Ran. We'll work it out." John told him. "He...heats me at times...as long as he doesn't go too far. He's like your Viper ring persona come to life." He moved to begin mixing the marinade for the steaks.

"Well, I sure hope you still like me too." Randy commented as he moved for a knife to begin prepping the salad. Randy's almost monotone-like voice at times made it hard to tell if he was joking, being sarcastic or was serious.

"Of course, Ran. Who else would I call my Daddy?" John joked right back as he placed the thick cuts of meat in to marinade.

"Yeah true...so I'm guessing that's a quick marinade?" Randy asked, looking over.

John nodded. "It will be done in around 30 minutes. I'm going to look up a recipe I saw online for baked potatoes drizzled with olive oil and herbs." He put the covered bowl in the fridge. "Oh...I'm off tomorrow so I bought things for a big breakfast. I didn't know how much you keep in stock."

"That's cool...another full day." Randy smiled. "Early out again the day after?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "Seems with the brand split I get a few more days here and there." He went to grab his phone to look up the recipe.

"I'm sure you enjoy that." Randy told John.

"Yeah...I do." John agreed. He found the recipe and followed it, putting together in ingredients. In no time the table was set for two with a bottle of red wine and the potatoes were baking in the oven.

Randy had the salad undressed in the fridge to stay fresh as he sat to watch John. Around an hour passed before dinner was all prepared. Each man had a baked potato and a thick steak. A glass sat at each plate that was layered with John's chocolate berry mousse. "Looks good, Johnny." Randy smiled as he cut into the steak.

"Thanks...it's nice to sit down to a good meal." John poured himself and Randy some red wine. "And it's all pretty healthy and low calorie too."

"Good to know." Randy chuckled. "Oh yeah the salad." Randy went to retrieve it, adding a vinaigrette to it before bringing it over to serve.

"Well...Brandon seemed very concerned about both your weight." John explained. "Oh...the salad looks great."

"Yeah...well, I do have shitty metabolism...maybe he is worried about the munchies." Randy laughed as he served then sat down.

John laughed. "Your body is perfect, Ran. Seriously. You have abs that look like a fucking statue."

"Yeah, because I work like a horse." Randy commented as he started to eat again.

"Well, it shows." John said with admiration. He began to eat himself. "How's your steak?"

"Nice and medium...juicy." Randy replied after he swallowed a bite.

"Good." John nodded as he ate. It was nice to just eat a relaxing dinner with Randy like they used to before all the drama. When they finished, he moved to stand and clean up the mess.

"So, movie before bed? I'm guessing you going to Hard Nocks in the morning?" Randy asked as he watched John clean.

"Sounds good and yeah. Why don't you pick one and I'll join you soon?" John offered as he worked.

"Okay. I'll be in the theater room." Randy left, moving through the house. He looked over John's choices of DVDs to see if anything caught his eye. He chuckled as he pulled out Trainwreck and put it in the player, grabbing the remote to sit on the couch.

John was a little while before he tracked Randy down. He moved to sit next to the younger man on the couch. "Pick something out?"

"Yep." Randy chuckled, handing John the remote.

John moved to get comfortable then dimmed the lights. "Good. What did you pick?"

"One of yours." Randy told him.

John hit play on the remote. He groaned after a few minutes, chucking as it began. "Oh boy...this is where I'm a sexually confused meathead who's lousy in bed."

Randy laughed. "Well, I could say something for the first half of that statement...and argue the second half."

John gave Randy a light shoved and laughed. The movie progressed until the part of John's sex scene with the female lead. He groaned as he watched himself on the screen. "Fuck, I'm corny as hell."

"What, like half your promos?" Randy joked, giving a shove back.

"I guess...but fucking look at me." John pointed. The John on the screen was not doing well at making the female lead satisfied. When he finally did cum after making comments about the woman looking like a man it was drawn out and goofy. "Don't even ask me why I bleached my ass."

"I did wonder about that...not like you were that dark back there...well, from what I could make out in the showers." Randy smirked.

"I got this bright idea from a porn I saw...I thought it would be attractive. I was a little nervous that my ass would be on screen." John admitted. The John on screen was in the bathroom. He came out with a towel hanging off his cock.

"It only drew more attention." Randy snickered. "Now that's impressive...I don't even want to know how you worked out that muscle."

"Lots of...hands on exercise." John joked. "I was as close to naked as I could be for a movie. Nikki was beyond pissed off."

"I'm sure she was...only thing separating you and a porno was a towel...and I heard a sock?" Randy commented.

"Um...I was actually inside her for some of it." John admitted. "I didn't really get off though."

Randy's eyes shifted over slightly. "I'm sure that was awkward."

"Yeah...it was. I did get a little hard...but it was nerve wracking...there was like 30 people in the room for filming." John told him.

"Yeah, wondered how you did the towel gag...then again you can be a bit of an exhibitionist." Randy commented.

"Yeah, I don't mind eyes looking at my body." John admitted almost proudly.

"Well, you definitely had my eyes trained." Randy commented as he reached over to squeeze John's thigh.

John gave Randy a dimpled smile. "You're not exactly shy yourself. You loved to parade around in those skimpy ring trunks and that speedo."

"Hey, a lot of guys wear their trunks like that. I can't help it if I have more to pack away." Randy laughed.

"How do you explain the skimpy speedo then?" John countered. "There are board shorts you know."

"Speedos...oh fuck." Randy commented, lowering his head to rub the back of his neck. The same time he could almost hear the laughter in his head.

John studied Randy. "I take it that was Brandon? You were parading around in it...I thought you were trying to seduce me."

"Yeah...and I have a feeling that was the point." Randy commented

"It was the night you...um, took me. You came for dinner and we went swimming. You were parading around in it...even twirling to show off for Nikki." John told him.

Randy actually gave a snort of a laugh. "Surprised she didn't accuse me of indecency if he grabbed my tanning pair."

"Well, she did say she didn't think there was anything smaller than your ring trunks but she was wrong." John laughed. He tried to focus back on the movie.

Randy chuckled and focused back on the screen, keeping his hand on John's leg. Att times he seemed to give a mindless rub along it. John laughed at the part of the movie where he called out a guy in the movie theater. "I am such a clown."

"Yeah, didn't they say that was improvised?" Randy asked.

"It was...I had them rolling." John laughed. He gave a groan as Randy's hand brushed near his crotch. Randy smirked, shifting his hand closer to John's inner thigh. John's legs parted slightly in the darkened room. His breath hitched as he watched the screen.

Randy licked his lips as he felt John's moving to entice him even more. He allowed his hand to cup the front of John's shorts as he leaned over. "Is this what my Baby wants?" He massaged lightly. "Or do you want to save it for when you get back from the gym?"

John gave a shaky breath. "I'll...wait. Your touching just...got to me."

"Okay, Johnny...I'll be a good boy." Randy commented, pulling his hand away and back to his own cock, giving a faint squeeze.

"I know we just had fun in the shower...damn, you just get me so hot." John admitted.

"It's good to hear I can make you feel that way, Johnny." Randy admitted.

John nodded. He tried to calm down. The movie ended a short time later. "So...um...bedtime?" John asked.

"Yeah...maybe I should sleep in my own room tonight...so I don't jump you in your sleep." Randy chuckled.

John's eyes looked a little disappointed as he slept alone most his life. He had looked forward to his nights with Nikki when they were together but he gave a nod as he moved to turn on the light and stand up. "Sure, Ran. Guess I'll see you in the morning."

Randy heard the tone of John's voice. "I can sleep with you if you want...but I am not responsible for my actions."

"I...just get tired of sleeping alone. I'm alone 6 days out of the week." John admitted.

"I'll try to behave, Johnny." Randy told him. "Come on." The two men walked up to John's room. The older man stripped and dressed in lounge pants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. Randy stripped to his briefs before getting in on the other side. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Baby."

"It's fine." John tried to reply. "I...just know we may soon only see each other every few weeks at best. I'm almost 40...at the age I no longer enjoy sleeping alone."

"Yeah, I understand." Randy moved to shut the bedside lamp before moving closer to the middle of the bed.

John moved close as well but tried to avoid rubbing Randy in any erotic areas. "Night, Ran."

"Night, Johnny." Randy whispered back. John drifted off to sleep. It felt nice to be so close to another. Randy slept soundly as well. After breakfast and while John was gone Randy began research on a place in Colorado to Washington state. He then looked up the office number for Dr. Murin who helped him discover Brandon and how to try to keep him under control. They had a long talk which ended with her signing Randy up for a medical marijuana card. She said she would have it issued whenever he could make it to her office. He didn't know how soon that would be as he as still working on clearance to travel. She asked for his current doctors information and she would help push the information through for him.

After Randy was done with his conversation, he went back to researching a new property. John returned back to the house around lunch time. He tracked Randy down, seeing him on the computer. "Hey." He greeted.

Randy turned his head to the door. "Oh hey, Babe...how was the gym?"

"Good as always. I put in a workout after chatting with Rob." John smiled. He was dressed in gym shorts and a tank top, his body a little sweaty. "What have you been up to?"

"Looking at places...also tracked down my therapist from when I was a teen. Can't believe they're still practicing. Come look at this place." Randy motioned the the screen that showed a two-story log house in a wooded area. It was four bedroom and three bath. "The kitchen is a little small, but how big of a kitchen do i really need?"

"Looks nice, Ran...cozy." John agreed. "It would be a little small for my taste but you always did have a smaller place."

"Yeah, but still four bedrooms, so more then I will need. I figure a small gym, an office, den or guest room." Randy explained.

John nodded, looking. "Sounds good, Ran. I know how much you love to camp and hunt...looks like a good area for that."

"Yep...just hate that is literally across the country from you." Randy commented.

John nodded. "I know...as I said last night maybe I can make it out every other week or so...we'll just have to make the best of it."

"Yeah...or if I get that job I can see you if I am in Orlando." Randy told him.

"Sounds good." John crinkled his nose. "Damn, I'm sweaty. See you in a bit. I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Damn...maybe I like a dirty boy." Randy laughed. "Okay, Babe...see you in a bit." John took off for the master bathroom. It hit him how different Randy seemed from the intense man who had continually stalked him. Was Brandon who he thought Randy was all along? He stripped out of his sweaty clothes and hopped into a warm shower.

Randy continued to research a few other houses and sent messages to different realtors, He was willing to buy full cash so he knew that would open doors for some deals. His stomach wanted to twist in knots as he worked. 'Hey, weren't we promised some fun when he got back?' Randy rolled his eyes. 'Don't give me that. Come on...you know you're itching as much as I am. You already told him you like a dirty boy...well, let's make him even dirtier.' Randy shut the monitor and moved to head for the master bedroom.

John was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumped, caught off guard seeing Randy suddenly appear. "Oh, hey."

"Hey yourself." Randy smirked as he eyed John. "I'm sorry I got distracted and didn't get to say welcome home correctly." He stepped over to grab John, pulling him against him and kissed him. John's eyes widened but he moaned, kissing Randy back. Randy broke the kiss, moving to kiss along John's neck, knowing it made the older man melt.

John's heart raced as he panted. His skin was slightly wet and smelled of cologne. "D-Daddy...fuck."

Randy trailed his lips towards John's ear. "Well, that's what I would like to do." He whispered thickly.

John felt goosebumps form. "God yes...please." He moaned.

"Love hearing you like that, Baby...anything you want special this time." Randy's teeth nipped John's earlobe.

"A...spanking...with your hand...across your lap?" John asked with flushed cheeks.

"Nice." Randy replied before moving to the side of the bed to sit. He smirked patting his lap. "Come be a good baby and take your paddling."

John walked to stand by Randy. He paused like he wanted to say something. "This was kind of a fantasy of mine...I thought about it on the road...can you...grab my arm and pull me down?" He moved to unfasten the thick towel, letting it drop.

"Want me stripped too? Or stay dressed so it seems more like the stern Daddy?" Randy asked with a faint chuckle.

"Well...you were wearing your trunks so maybe dressed." John seemed a little embarrassed.

"So, you pictured it like at the arena...nice. Well then." Randy reached over to take John's wrist. "Get down here you." He tugged towards him.

John let Randy pull him down until he was laying across his lap. "Y-Yeah...you were pissed because I was bossy backstage so you came to teach me a lesson in my locker room."

"And I caught you coming from the shower like this." Randy commented before giving John the first swat.

"Yeah." John groaned. His face flushed at the humiliating position. "Can you tell me I need a lesson? I'm too...controlling?"

"Throwing your weight around too much with the green skins." Randy gave another swat. "Just because you're known as the Golden Boy you think you can boss everyone." Another hit. "Need to remember technically i had more seniority than you did." A fourth hit.

"Someone has to do it...used to be Taker." John protested. He grunted from the sting. "Ouch...could I at least get dressed first?"

"NO." Randy replied firmly swatting John again. "And Taker worked as part of a court...you...you're more like a vigilante." Randy's free hand held John by the back of the neck to keep him in place.

John let a moan slip as anything to do with his neck made him melt. His cock began to thicken as it touched Randy's leg. "I'm not some naughty school boy."

"More like the schoolyard bully." Randy replied, hitting John again. He then groped one of the now tinted cheeks. He then smirked. "And maybe I just like to see you squirm." John gave a moan as Randy's hand gripped his warm flesh. "Like that hmm?" Randy let go, grabbing the other cheek. "How about you get on your knees and help me from these shorts." Randy commented in a husky tone as he was now rubbing John's ass.

"What do you have planned?" John asked.

"Well, was thinking of ramming my cock between those sweet lips for starters." Randy commented. "Then bending you over to fuck you hard that your moaning for me even more." John's body filled with heat at the dirty words. He groaned and moved from Randy's lap to kneel once his neck was free. He reached to help the younger man pull his shorts down.

John could see where Randy's shorts were already tenting and Randy shifted to left John get the shorts down to show his aroused state. "Fuck, you're big." John commented. "I should have known by the bulge in those trunks."

"Go ahead. Get a closer look." Randy smirked as he moved a hand to pet John's head. John moved in closer. He grasped Randy's cock in his hand before guiding it into his mouth. It was so thick it filled his mouth quickly as he tried to suck. "Mmm" Randy moaned, moving to hold John's head with both hands. John relaxed his throat, going deeper. He actually pushed himself until he gagged. He craved the feeling of being used as his mind pictured the fantasy. Randy's cock jumped as the feeling and sound. "Yeah, that's it." He commented, moving his hands to the back of John's head to push him forward more then letting him back up before repeating it. "Fuck yeah."

John's eyes raised to Randy as his mouth was filled with his cock. They were glazed with desire and need. Randy's eyes seemed to almost shimmer or was it flicker between a light gun metal and a smokey grey. "You want me to pound that ass of yours don't you?" Randy moaned out. John gave a moan at the question, humming around Randy's cock. Randy moved to pull John away and stood up taking John by the arm. "Get up and bend over while I find something to help."

John stood on shaky legs. He didn't know why he felt so turned on and submissive. "Where do you want me? Wall, floor, or bed?" He asked thickly.

"Oooo choices choices." Randy commented with a smirk. "By the wall facing it." Something in the tone hinted to Brandon more then Randy as it was more sharp and direct.

John moved obediently by the wall. "Are you still my Daddy...or did you switch to Brandon?" He had to ask.

"We are sort of both floating." Randy replied, finding the lube and moved to finish striping down. "Love your ass tinted with our hand prints."

"I don't mind...just wanted Randy to enjoy too." John explained. "You both make me so hot."

"I am Baby." The tone softened slightly. "You're a remarkable man." He walked over, slapping John's butt.

John groaned. His head almost spun. "Don't know why it's so strong today."

"Guess you want your fill before you hit the road tomorrow morning." Randy commented with another slap. "Now slide you hand down slightly so you can poke that ass out a little more."

John obeyed gladly, loving the commanding tone. "Yes, Daddy."

"Perfect." Randy commented as he stepped behind John. He used one hand to help part John's cheeks while the other helped line him up and push in. "Mmm tight...nice." He moaned as he went slow to start.

"J-Just take me...use me." John said in a desperate tone.

"That's the point." Randy wrapped an arm around John's midsection before snapping his hips fast. He moaned deeply once fully seethed. "Now, slowly straighten and move closer to the wall so I can fuck you hard against it." John groaned as he moved to obey. He didn't know why an odd feeling swept over him. He felt almost drunk or high, craving more. "Yeah...that's good." Randy panted, feeling John's ass clenching tighter as he was more upright. He reached around John to take his hands, lifting them above John's head lacing their fingers together. Randy's added height over John helped as he pressed their hands to the wall over John's head and he began to thrust his hips with deep heated moans.

Quiet, mumbled curses passed John's lips at the feeling of being pinned and fucked against the wall. His body almost hummed in approval. His senses were heightened while he felt in a haze. "Yeah...like being under us...controlled by us." Randy's voice held the darker hint to it as he moved faster. "Getting us all worked up and hot because of you that we could just explode."

John's legs trembled as his body felt ready to explode already. He tried to hold it off, not wanting it to end. "Fuck...bite me...somewhere...hard."

"Fuck, almost read my mind." Randy leaned, pressing his lips near the junction of his right shoulder and neck. He then parted his lips to wrap over the spot and let his teeth begin to graze the spot.

John's breath grew labored at the feeling. His heart raced. Randy eased the bite running his tongue over the mark as he drilled John panting. "Will we get in trouble for you having visible...love bites?" He asked thickly.

"I don't give a fuck." John's tone had almost a dream-like quality to it.

"So, you want more...harder." Randy asked.

"Yeah...hard as you want." John agreed in a husky voice.

Randy moaned deeply as he placed his lips back to the same spot and bit down. He moaned and almost growled as he used his chest to push John against the wall as his hips drilled him hard and feverishly. John's body shook as he came before he even realized it. The room seemed to spin and the older man seemed to float as he surrendered himself to Randy. Randy felt as John hit his peak. Normally, Randy would stop and jerk himself off. But his mind was in a heated frenzy trying to chase his own climax and refused to allow him to stop until he came as well, filling John. He released the bite and held onto John as both men lowered to the floor with Randy holding the older man almost on his lap.

John's eyes looked glazed as he felt to be almost floating in the room. "You can do more." He mumbled, his body not registering pain.

There was a faint dark chuckle. "No..we're done...you did good." Randy moved his fingers to brush over the deep bite mark almost surprised there didn't seem to be blood. He was sure John would feel it soon. John gave a soft moan as Randy touched the mark. His eyes drifted closed."Hmm you like that lingering sting...a dull throb?" Randy asked as he slowly traced it.

John did not reply as he was spent but his body trembled at the feeling. "Be right back." Randy told John as he laid him on the floor. He moved for a large towel to lay on the bed before he moved to scoop John up. He laid him on the towel so not to soil John's bed. John's body gave little tremors almost as if he was on a drug high. He laid quiet and still. His soft cock was coated in release. Randy looked at John, then over at the wall with a smirk. "Wonder if that will leave a mark." He chuckled faintly then moved to lay next to John, resting his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

John slept like a log until early morning. He woke with a groan. "W-What the...?" He felt almost like he was coming off a drug high. He looked down and saw he was coated in his release from the night before and made a face of disgust. His body felt sore and well used.

Randy heard a noise and looked over from the small sitting area by the window. "Baby?" His voice sounded worried.

"Huh?" John glanced at the time. "Fuck..I overslept...missed my flight." It was something he never did.

Randy walked over. He was dressed in a green pair of shorts. A look of worried etched his face. "I was debating calling a doctor. You had me worried." 'Told you he would be just fine.' Randy rolled his eyes slightly before closing them. After a moment he opened them to look back at John.

"I...don't know what happened. I...feel hungover...I remember playing...it felt so good...giving myself over...I felt like I was...floating almost...no pain." John tried to voice as he held his head.

"Well...um..I..maybe us...um...well..we did another number on your neck." Randy bit his bottom lip. "You told me to do it harder."

"Fuck...I do remember that faintly." John reached to touch the tender mark. He gave a faint moan. "What happened to me?"

"I honestly don't know." Randy told him. "He just kept telling me to give you time." Randy looked apologetic.

"It doesn't make sense...it wasn't normal sex...you could have done anything to me and I would have craved more." John looked confused as he slowly stood. "It was almost blissful."

"So you're not mad or upset at us?" Randy asked, confused. 'Told you...stop trying to have something be there that isn't. He wanted it, craved it, and we gave it to him.' Brandon chastised in his head.

John shook his head no. "I'm not upset. It's not your fault if I asked for more. I just wish I knew what the hell happened. I...better clean up and call Hunter. He had a meeting set up for me I'm going to miss."

"Okay, Baby," Randy moved to give John a light kiss. "I guess I'll get out of your way. Want me to cook a quick breakfast while you clean and make your call?"

John nodded, still in a slight daze. "Yeah...thanks."

"Okay I'll see you down there." Randy smiled and left the room. John felt confused as he showered and dressed. If he didn't know what happened would it happen again? It had felt so good. He changed the bed sheets and placed the call to Hunter. He was honestly dreading it.

Hunter was in his hotel room when he answered the phone. "Hey, John." He greeted in a semi-cheery tone. "Did your flight land early?"

"No...um, I overslept and missed my flight." John had to admit. "I'm in Tampa."

"Wow...that's unlike you, John. Everything okay?" Hunter asked with a hint of concern to his voice.

"Yeah...I just overslept." John said honestly. "I guess all the activity just caught up with me."

"Okay then...can you still make the show tonight?" Hunter asked even though something in his voice made him sound unsure.

"Yeah...no problem." John paused. "Just to let you know...Randy and I had a talk. He's moving out soon...getting his own place out of state."

"I see...we can talk in the morning." Hunter replied. "I'll let you go reschedule your flight."

"Okay...bye." John ended the call. He rescheduled his flight and hurried to pack before rolling his suitcase to the elevator and downstairs. Randy had cooked mushroom and cheese scrambled eggs and sausage by the time John reached the kitchen. "Smells good." John commented as he walked in. "My next flight leaves in two hours." The bruise on his neck was dark from the warm water.

"Thanks." Randy looked over and tried not to suck his teeth at the sight. "Fuck...better find a way to cover before someone gives you the third degree."

"Is it that noticeable?" John asked.

Randy's eyes widened the nodded. 'He should wear it proudly.' Randy scowled, rolling his eyes with a sigh. He then shook his head to begin plating the food.

"Fuck...I don't know how to cover it...it's tender." John ran a finger over it and shuddered.

"Damn...he thinks you should be proud of it." Randy told John. "I just don't want you getting in trouble. We know the make-up staff can cover it for the show. We also know how they gossip though too."

John gave a shaky breath. "Brandon can be sexy at times." He mumbled.

"I'm sure...I just don't want you out of a job." Randy replied. 'It should be none of their business.' Randy closed his eyes a moment. "He says it should be none of their business...but he doesn't understand." Randy sighed, opening his eyes. "Let's eat."

John nodded, moving to sit down. "Thanks...I didn't realize you were such a cook."

"Hey, just because I didn't like to with a busy schedule didn't mean I couldn't." Randy told John as he sat. "That plus no one wanted to dare touch my premades." He gave a laugh.

John laughed as he dug in. "Will you still be here on my next day off?"

"Do you want me to be?" Randy asked. "I am hoping to have travel clearance any day now but I can be if you want."

"Up to you, Ran. I think you need to get out though...for your own good. I'll miss you...and see you when I can." John replied.

"Well, you saw I am already looking at a couple places. What is the chance I can fully close on one in a week?" Randy wondered out loud.

"It depends. If you can't and need more time it's fine though." John told him.

"Thanks, Johnny. Call me from the road right? Did you pack the toy again?" Randy asked after a few more bites.

John's face flushed but he nodded. "Yeah...I know I didn't use it last time."

"You never know though." Randy smirked.

"I did pack it." John told him. He finished eating and helped Randy clean before he had to go. He paused, looking at the younger man. "Bye, Ran. Take care."

"You too...bye. Johnny." Randy moved to kiss the older man goodbye. John kissed Randy, taking in the taste of him. His tongue actually pushed past Randy's lips to deepen the kiss. Randy actually moaned faintly for a brief moment before he grabbed the back of John's head and the deep, harsh kiss was returned with John feeling Randy's tongue against his before slipping past his own lips. Only when breathless did the kiss break with a now almost familiar dark smirk and glean to Randy's eyes. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" The voice was slightly deeper.

John's cock stirred at the look. "What do you mean?"

"You try to push...makes me push back." Randy chuckled. "I thought you were trying to see me before you left."

"Maybe unintentionally." John admitted. "Do you know what happened to me last night?"

"Not really...just had a feeling you would be fine if we let you rest. We actually rested with you a little while before we got up. I think I remember seeing references to something like it in some of the stories we had read before." Randy tried to explain.

"Maybe I'll do some research. I did enjoy you both." John told him.

"Good. So did we." Randy smirked as he extended a hand to brush John's cheek, letting the drift down to over the mark. "You better go before you miss your next flight...and we keep you."

"Bye, Brandon...Daddy." John told them before forcing himself to go. Randy watched John go before he headed off to do his own work to keep busy.

A few days passed with John returning to work. For once he was not in pain although the makeup girls gave his love bite odd looks, knowing he was no longer with Nikki. One night after a house show John placed a Skype call to Randy from his hotel room. Randy was watching TV when he heard the tone from his phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ran. It's John." John replied as he relaxed on the bed. "What are you up to?"

"Watching TV...since I heard Skype I take it you want to see me?" Randy replied.

"Yeah...I just had a match...all the adrenaline." John fumbled over the words. "I...thought we could have a little fun?"

"Okay. I just need a few minutes. If we get disconnected I'll ring you back." Randy explained. He took the TV remote, hitting a few settings to bring up the smart TV features then apps. He then tried to log in and bring up Skype. "I but you didn't know some of the neat things your TVs can do." He chuckled. "Okay, I may lose you a moment." He logged in and tried to switch locations. As he suspected it dropped so he highlighted John and hit the button to video dial.

John answered the call on his tablet, seeing Randy. He gave a smile. "Hey, again."

"Hey, Baby." Randy waved from the recliner he was in. "Did you know you could do this? Pretty neat hmm?"

"It is." John agreed with a grin. "No, I didn't know it though. I...think I found out what happened to me last time."

"Oh, want to share with the class?" Randy asked, tucking his head behind his head.

John chuckled. "Ohhh...stern teacher Orton. Anyway, I did some research online...in the bdsm world there seems to be something called sub space. It happens when someone submits fully to another during play times...they said everyone feels it differently but basically it's like being high. You almost drift, nothing hurts..then later you come off it like a hangover."

"Wow." Randy exclaimed. "Never pictured you giving over like that...but nice." He smirked.

"I...didn't try to...it just happened...it felt so good then you pinned me to the wall and took me...I started drifting." John gave a soft pant.

"Wonder if that means you trust me...trust us, more then we realized. I hope we don't accidently break that...since there now seems to be an understanding." Randy cocked his head faintly. "The memory is heating you isn't it, Baby? Want to show Daddy how hot you are?"

John nodded. He moved to stand and slowly strip down. "Have you...done anything without me?"

"You mean as in pleasuring ways...no." Randy replied with his eyes trained on the screen. "Damn, almost a life size show...well, okay maybe half size."

"Feels a little odd." John admitted as he stood naked. "Are you going to strip too?"

Randy lowered the recliner, standing up. "Let me get a few things...I'll try to be quick." He rushed out of view of the camera.

John sat on the bed with the tablet and waited. He tried to angle it to get as much as his body on screen as possible. Randy returned with two towels and the tube of lube. He laid one towel on the recliner he was in before and sat the other items next to it. He then faced the TV with a playful smirk and began to strip for John, taking his time with it. John watched closely. His cock stirred as Randy's tanned skin came into view. "Damn...you look good."

"Glad you like the show, Babe." Randy replied as he finished. He then moved to sit and recline back. He could still see the screen as he moved his legs to part them to let John see his cock as he took a hold of it. "Like that, Babe?"

"Fuck yeah...you look good." John whispered thickly. "Tell...me what to do? Guide me?"

"Where's your lil buddy at?" Randy asked.

"Here." John reached for the toy, showing it on the screen.

"Nice, Baby.I want to see how you bend to get it seated nice and well in that ass of yours that I just love to pound." Randy spoke in a husky tone as he gave his cock a squeeze and a lick of his lips.

John moved to grab some lube. He added it to the toy. He laid down and spread his legs, bending slightly so he was able to push the smooth head inside. "Fuck." He panted.

"That's it... nice and slow." Randy almost moaned at the sight. "That's good." He grabbed the lube to put some on his cock to slowly stroke himself as he watched.

"I...wish it was you...pounding me." John admitted as he turned the setting on low vibrations. "This is okay but it doesn't move."

"When you get home, Babe...Maybe I'll let you unpack first." Randy smirked then moaned. "See if you can do two things at once." He panted. "Stroke yourself and massage that spot I showed you."

John moved his hands to obey Randy. He gave a pant as he massaged the spot that sent tingles through him. "It does feel good." He closed his eyes a moment, imagining the hand was Randy.

"That's good, Baby...just like that." Randy moaned out. "Show Daddy how hot he makes you. Fuck, I wish I was right there. I want to touch you so bad."

"What would you do?" John asked as he pumped his cock harder.

"If I came in and saw you like that?" Randy asked with a pant. "I would rip my clothing off, remove that plug and fill it with myself. Pound you into that bed while I use the plug to stimulate that tender spot. We would both feel it." Randy panted and moaned, his eyes wanting to drift shut at the mental image he was describing.

"Fuck." John moaned. "You wouldn't punish me for playing without you?"

"Maybe I would spank your ass for being a bad boy after I was done fucking you until I came." Randy replied with a raspy moan. "Fuck you hard then flip you over."

John's cock throbbed at the mental picture. "Fuck...Fuck that's hot. Spanking me full of your cum."

"Mmmm Yeah...bad Baby becomes a messy Baby." Randy moaned, stroking faster. "Fuck, you get me so worked up."

"Be hot if you didn't let me cum...then I did while you spanked me." John moaned. His body trembled at the thought of Randy controlling him.

"Well, not sure if I have that much control over you." Randy moaned. "That is hot though. Fuck, think you like being spanked so much it could make you climax?" Randy groaned, biting his lips. He squeezed the base of his own cock to stop himself from cumming. "Fuck, almost lost it already." He panted.

"Maybe." John moaned. "If I was already built up from being fucked...maybe a ring would make me last. I saw some on that bondage site."

"Fuck...reading my mind, Baby." Randy moaned with a pant. "Walking in and coming over to slap your hand away. Pulling a cock ring out and sliding it on you before I pull the plug and fuck you hard until I blow." Randy moaned out. "Fuck...oh fuck...mmmmm." He quickly grabbed the second towel with his free hand to drape it over his stomach just moments before he cried out. It was so hard the streams of the pearly essence could be seen on camera.

John groaned, his cock throbbing in his grasp. "You came so hard, Daddy. You must like that idea..having so much control."

"Guess so, Baby...know he does..guess I do too." Randy panted. "I was going to cover to prevent a mess...but thought you would want to see the effect you have on me."

"Was...a nice sight." John panted. "Fuck, ever since that subspace thing happened I can't keep my mind off submitting...being used."

"Hope to get that warm fuzzies again, Baby?" Randy moved the recliner to sit up. "We want to see you join us." Randy slowly licked his lips. It was hard to see on camera but his eyes took on the faintly harder look. "You know you're dying to show us how hot you are...how you're dying to be in our grasp again." He told John with the almost consuming look and smirk.

John gave a moan as his body tensed. He hit his peak, shooting a stream that was also visible on camera. "Fuck." He panted, reaching to shut off the toy.

"Now that was a good boy." Randy smirked. He gave a faint chuckle. "Feel better, Johnny?"

"Yeah...fuck. it was good." John gasped. He bent to slowly pull out the used toy.

"See what you miss by not calling?" Randy asked and he folded the towel on his lap to wipe himself off better.

"I guess I thought it might not be the same as in person." John admitted. "I...don't know what's gotten into me...I crave being dominated." He looked at the mess on his stomach.

Randy shifted to sit forward in the chair, his hands braced on his knees as he peered in the camera. "Well of course it isn't the same, Johnny...but it is better than nothing at all now isn't it.? As for wanting to be dominated...maybe it was always there...but no one showed it to you before us."

"Maybe...it feels good to just let go." John admitted. "Not control everything."

"That's a good boy...now go get cleaned up and get ready for bed. I'm sure that took a lot from you and we both know your day starts early." Randy commented.

John nodded, his face flushing at the orders. "Yes, Daddy...night."

Randy's featured softened faintly with a lick of his lips. "Night, Baby...rest well...love you."

"Love you too." John said before ending the call. He felt better than he had in days as he walked to the bathroom to clean. Randy got up to clean before showering for bed himself. He could practically feel Bradon boasting inside. He had to smile slightly himself at how much John was opening to them. Several more days passed for John. When he was given a few days off he flew to his place, wondering if Randy would still be there. He knew he had to trust Brandon so he purchased a cock ring and few other things in a local shop in Philly.

When John arrived there were signs that Randy was still there. The younger man was enjoying a late morning swim. John went through the house after putting away his luggage. He sat the bag of goodies on the bed. He finally tracked the younger man down in the pool room. The strong scent of Randy's cologne hit his nose. "Hey, Ran!" He called as he neared the water. Randy jumped slightly as he was swimming nude and fought to upright himself, looking over.

He waved and swam closer. "Hey, Baby...your back a few days early...not that I'm complaining." He smiled.

"Actually, it's been six days." John reminded him. "I bought you a gift in Philly...it's for you and Brandon."

"Really now? A gift for both of us? One moment." Randy went to swim towards the steps to move to walk out and for a towel.

John shifted, looking nervous. "Yeah...I uh put a lot of thought in it."

"Well, that was thoughtful, Baby." Randy smiled as he wrapped the towel around him before moving towards John.

John moved to give Randy a hug. "Fuck, you smell good."

"Even mixed with pool water? Thanks." Randy moved to hug John back then bent to kiss him.

John returned the kiss softly then smiled when it broke. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Babe...the late night shows were nice...but not the same." Randy told him. "So, should I shower and dress before I get me gift?...well, our gift?"

"Nah, you can shower upstairs. The gift is on my bed." John told him.

"Okay...cool." Randy quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around him again before heading for the doors.

When the two men reached the bedroom, John walked nervously to the bed where the bag sat. "I...want to start over...show you both I trust you." He began to pull the items out. First came a silicone cock ring, a leather whip, a gag made of leather and a silicone penis, thick padded handcuffs, and nipple clamps. He laid them on the bed one by one. Lastly, a leather collar with fur lining like one would wear in a bondage scene came out. A tag that read Daddy's Baby hung from the D ring. The scent of leather filled the air.

Randy walked over closer, looking the items over. The look to his eyes shifted faintly at times as if both sides were taking everything in. He lifted the collar finally, looking it over. His eyes shifted to look at John. "You're serious about this? Not a game...not toying...you want to be mine...ours to do as we wish. You want us to...own you." The last part was said in a harsh whisper.

John fought to keep his eyes level as he nodded slowly. "H-How do you feel about it?"

A cool smirk and that hungry look crossed Randy's face. "Pleased." He replied simply. He stepped closer to John. "So, this will grace your neck when you are home...well, I guess I am to take it to mine once I have one...and you will wear it there. Of course it will need to be removed for showers and stuff of the sort."

John nodded. "Of course...I would like that. I trust you not to harm what belongs to you."

"As long as no one else tries to play with what is mine." Randy smirked, running a hand along John's cheek. "Shall I put this on now or do you wish to join me for my shower?"

"I'll join you in the shower." John agreed.

Randy nodded before setting the collar down. "We know how bad chlorine can dry the skin." He headed for the bathroom.

John followed behind Randy. "Did you like all of your gifts?" He began to strip.

"Yes...and I am sure we will have fun testing them all out over time..and adding to it." Randy replied.

John nodded, hearing Brandon's slight harsh tone. "Yes...Sir."

"Go set the water for us." Randy told John as he went to place the towel in the hamper.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to turn on the water in the shower. It was amazing the shift the collar had caused in merely seconds of their relationship. Brandon seemed to have an air of authority to him. Randy's eyes followed John, taking in the fullness of his ass and having visions of pounding into it soon. John waited until the water felt comfortable before looking at Randy. "I think it's a good temp, Sir."

Randy walked over, checking giving a nod before stepping inside. "It's good." He moved to make room for John to get inside.

John climbed in behind Randy. "Shall I call you Sir or Daddy?"

Randy seemed to be debating. "Either will work."

John nodded. "Okay, Daddy." He liked the sweet-sounding nickname better. He hoped by calling Randy Daddy it would remind Brandon he was John's protector and not abuser.

Randy slowly nodded. He moved to hand John the hanging cloth and body wash. "Here you go." John took the items and paused. He moved after a moment to begin washing the pool water from Randy's back. Randy closed his eyes, letting his head hang forward and the water run over him. "Something on your mind?"

"No..just not sure how to act yet." John admitted. "We were just buddies for years...now I'm yours. You have an air of authority...I don't mind it...just not sure what is expected from me."

"Not much will change from how it has been." Randy replied.

John nodded as he moved to finish washing Randy. "Okay...I had the meeting with Hunter. I told him you were moving out of state. He basically said as long as we keep things quiet for now until the heat cools my job should be safe."

"Well, that is good news." Randy replied. "At least it isn't a full ultimatum."

"Yeah...you can turn." John told Randy as he finished. Randy lifted his head and turned his eyes still closed as if relaxing as John tended to him. John quietly worked to wash Randy's body. He just let the younger man relax and enjoy the pampering. "Feels nice, Johnny. You enjoy doing this?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...it's not bad." John replied as he washed Randy's toned frame.

"Not bad...you wishing more the enjoyment that is to come after this aren't you?" Randy commented.

John face flushed at the question. "I never said that...but yes."

"Then you don't need to do this daily." Randy told him.

"I like it...I don't see you very often anyway." John assured him. "All done."

"Okay then." Randy replied as he moved to rinse off. "Go grab towels for us."

John moved from the water and got the requested towel. He carried it over to Randy. Randy shut off the water, stepping out taking the offered towel. "Thank you." He told John as he started to wipe down.

"Sure." John nodded. His eyes took in the taller man. "You look stronger and more buff every time I see you."

"Thanks...Still using the gym...I did cut back on the herbal though. I know you didn't like it too much." Randy told John. He moved closer to John, wrapping an arm around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

John returned the kiss but let Randy lead it. The younger man had a way about him to make him almost swoon. Randy made the kiss deeper with a hungry sound before breaking it. "Room...now." He said thickly. John didn't need to be told twice. He moved quickly to the master bedroom. Randy smirked at John's eagerness as he followed. "Collar." Randy told John. "Shame to cover that lovely neck...I know how much you love it played with." John's breath hitched as he moved to get the collar. Even mentioning his neck made him feel flushed. He handed the leather piece to Randy.

Randy took the collar, looking it over in his hands. "Lift you head for me." John lifted his head. Why was his heart suddenly racing? Randy smiled faintly as he put the collar on. He then hooked his finger in the ring, pulling John in close to kiss him again as his other hand ran down over John's side. John gave a groan into the kiss. Something about the leather around his neck made him feel more submissive. He could stop questioning the feelings Randy stirred in him and just enjoy them.


	18. Chapter 18

(We have a lot written in advance for this story so I may do three updates this weekend. Hope you enjoy.) Rose

Randy slowly broke the kiss with a smirk to his lips and a dark gleam to his eyes. "Go grab the clamps." He let go of John's collar. John walked to the bed and picked up the clamps, carrying them to Randy. He gave a shaky breath as he had no idea how they would feel.

Randy took a hold of them, looking them over. "Good they adjust." He commented, playing with the thumb screws on them. "Let's see..I guess start light." He adjusted them the other way. "I guess you liked when I played with them before." He eyes shifted towards John as he took one hand to rub over John's left pec, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

John gave a gasp as the nipple hardened. "You ever played with these before?"

"Nope...which is why I'll be nice and start on a light setting." Randy commented as he moved to attach the first clamp.

John gave a shaky breath at the feeling. "Not bad..just different."

"Good." Randy tugged the chain slightly. "Tighter?" He asked.

John groaned at the tug, his eyes closing. "Yes, Daddy."

Randy steadied the clamp and twisted the tension screw slightly. He then gave a slight tug. "That seems good?" He wondered as he went to rub the other nipple with a faint pinch.

"Y-Yeah." John groaned. He searched Randy's eyes as the taller man worked to see which side he was dealing with. Randy's eyes were hard to read in that moment. They were a darker shade but had a warmth to them. Randy leaned into lick over the hardening nub then placed his lips over it to suck lightly. John gave a faint groan, his head going back. "Mmm...that's intense."

Randy moved his mouth away with a smirk. "Good." He attached the second clamp. He then lightly flicked each one. John gave a groan. His nipples felt so sensitive in the moment. "Hmmm What next." Randy pondered out loud. "Move to the end of the bed and bend over...We'll test out the new whip ne...no...something else first. Go and kneel at the foot of the bed." Randy moved to grab the cuffs off the bed.

John moved to obey, kneeling as he was told. He felt both aroused and on edge. "Good Boy...hands behind your back." Randy told John, moving behind him. John moved his hands behind him. His cock stood hard already from his body from the anticipation. Randy secured both hands then pulled the chain connecting them slightly. "Nice." He commented. He moved, grabbing the whip.

"How does it feel? Having me under your control?" John asked thickly. He loved to hear Randy voice his desire for him.

"The thing of dreams." Randy replied thickly, looking the whip over in his hands as he moved back behind John. "A very nice dream." He commented. "Now lean to rest your chest on the bed. I'm gonna add some color to those cheeks before I fuck you." John tried lower down with his hands secured until he felt his chest rest on the bed. It was making him so hard feeling exposed this way. "That's a good boy." Randy took the whip, giving John a sharp snap across his cheeks.

John gave a gasp at the harsh sting. "Fuck, different than a paddle."

"That a good different or a bad different?" Randy asked, snapping the flogger two more times.

"Both have their pluses." John groaned. "I take it you like whipping and spanking my ass."

"Yes." Randy replied with almost a moan as he was indeed getting turned on. He gave two more lashings before moving to rub his free hand over the forming welts. John gave a contented groan at the soft rubbing after the hard lashes. "Yeah, that's nice." Randy commented, giving a small slap to one cheek.

John's hands strained in the cuffs. He gave a harsh pant. "A-About to blow." He admitted as his cock throbbed.

"Hmmm...do we have a closeted pain slut on our hands?" Randy pondered as he slapped the other cheek.

"Guess I never had anyone give me any to know." John said as his body tensed. "Might want to use the cock ring unless you want me to lose it."

"Go ahead for tonight." Randy told John as he gripped the abused flesh. "Cry out for me." John's muscles tensed as he indeed gave a cry, shooting hard to cover the bed under him. It felt so good after a few days without release. "That's a good boy." Randy patted John's cheek before moving to grab John's arm. "Okay lift upright and turn towards me."

John took a moment to catch his breath and lift to turn. His face looked sheepish. "I thought you was looking forward to fucking me."

"I was...but I can do with fucking those lips for tonight." Randy told John, taking a hand to brush his cheeks. "Next time I'll use the gag while I pound that ass."

John nodded with a shudder. "Okay, Daddy." He opened his mouth so Randy could use him.

"I see you like that plan." Randy smirked as he tossed the flogger on the bed and took a hold of his cock, slowly stroking it before resting the leaking tip on John's lips.

John sucked the tip a moment before replying. "Yes, Daddy. Having my mouth filled with the fake cock while you fuck me...sexy." He then lowered back to suck again. Randy moaned slightly as he took a hold of John's head and pushed himself inside more. John relaxed his throat, trying not to gag as Randy used him. His own body wanted to grow warm again.

"Yeah...That's good." Randy moaned as he moved to almost pound John's mouth and throat. "You're really opening now." He moaned deeply, giving shaky breaths. "Love taking your Daddy don't you?"

John hummed in agreement as his cock wanted to stir again. Feeling Randy's salty flavor made him moan. "Yeah...that's a good Baby Boy." Randy moaned as he continued a few more minutes. "Yeah, feels so good. Ready for a good taste?" John hummed his agreement. His cock was almost fully hard again from the experience. "Yeah, that's what I want to hear." Randy moaned as he pushed in and moaned out as he filled John's mouth, holding him still a moment before releasing him. John looked at Randy with dark eyes. Traces of Randy's cum wet the corners of his mouth.

Randy looked down at John. "You look hot like that...and I see it got you hot as well." He reached to take John by the arm. "Get up and sit on the bed." His eyes softened some with a smile. "Felt good, Baby...now let me return the favor."

John nodded, moving the best he could with his hands cuffed. "Is...it you, Daddy?"

"Well, it sort of always was...but yeah he's pushed back for now." Randy told him. He helped John side down on the bed. He licked his lips, looking John over. "You really have opened up to this whole thing."

"The...collar seems to help...don't know why...when I felt it fasten it was like a weight was lifted...I didn't have to question." John tried to explain.

"Well, good...now part your legs for me, Baby so I can handle your...situation." Randy told him with a smirk.

John parted his legs. "Fuck, can't believe I'm already hard again."

"Well, we always knew you had a healthy appetite." Randy chuckled as he moved to kneel in the offered space. He took a hand to steady and stroke John's cock. "Tell me how much you want me, Baby...how you want to feel me."

John gave a groan. "I want to feel you...can't wait until you fuck me tomorrow with the new gag in...feeling you so deep."

"Mmmm Yeah." Randy replied in an almost breathless manner before he leaned down, taking John between his lips to begin sucking him down deeper.

"Fuck, a Master tasting his slave's cock." John said jokingly with a moan. Randy made a humming sound as he began to move along the length. He took a hand to massage John's balls while pressing a couple finger tips on the sensitive spot just under them. "Oh, fuck." John whispered harshly, any other words escaping him. Randy continued switching between the humming and different amounts of suction. John felt the tension build until he finally came with a hoarse cry. He panted, looking down at Randy.

Randy pulled back, licking his lips. "Feel better, Baby?" Randy asked as he slowly stood.

"Yeah...thanks." John gasped. "I'm glad you liked your gift."

"Yeah, it was fun. If you want to stand I'll remove the cuffs then the clips. I do warn you...I heard they hurt more coming off." Randy told John.

"Great." John huffed as he stood up.

"At least I warned you." Randy commented as he removed the cuffs and rubbed John's wrists.

"Yeah...good to know." John cracked a smile. Randy moved back in front of John to remove the first clip. John was even shocked at himself when a moan passed his lips from the sting. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wow." Randy commented at the response. He then moved to remove the second clamp, moving to lightly rub over the tender flesh to work the circulation into the area. John's eyes lowered as a soft moan was heard from the pain of return blood to his nipples.

Randy smiled at the reaction. 'This change in him...he may like our harder actions now.' Randy closed his head, shaking it. John did this to show trust, he did not want to risk that. John saw Randy shaking his head. "I do something wrong?"

Randy opened his eyes, looking at John. "No...you're fine." He leaned in to kiss John lightly. "He just thinks this change in you mean you would have now enjoyed when he was rougher."

John pondered the question. "I might...if it was consensual with a safe word."

Randy bit his bottom lip. "We will see. I guess I will do a quick wash down." He kissed John's cheek, heading for the bathroom. John nodded as he waited. Why did he get a feeling Randy was not happy with the change? Randy may have taken more time than he planned as his mind seemed to want to spin. He feared the other part. Would they take it too far if allowed? If they did would this hidden third part wake up and hurt them? He lost track of the minutes before he finally came back out of the bathroom. "Okay, Babe...your turn, I'll head to my room for some clothing. Oh...want the collar off first?"

John nodded with his eyes looking troubled. Had Randy only wanted him because he was hard to get...unobtainable? Randy went to remove the collar then stopped as he looked at John. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I get the feeling you aren't happy with the changes...did you only want me because I played hard to get?" John asked bluntly.

"Of course I still want you. I just worry, Baby. Worried he may go too far and break the trust you are putting back into us. We really hurt you before and fuck, it almost cost you your job...could have gotten me in real trouble if you had said something about it."Randy tried to explain.

John nodded. "But that wasn't consensual...he hurt me out of jealousy. It would be different for fun with a safe word."

Randy slowly nodded. "Okay, Baby...we can try sometime."

John gave a nod. "We should go wash. I could use a wipe down."

"Yeah...we will itch otherwise." Randy commented. "I'll remove the collar first." Randy moaved to slip it from John's neck. "Here you go, Babe." Randy handed it to John.

John nodded with a smile, taking the leather piece. He sat it on the dresser near the bed and then walked to the bathroom. His ass showed raised welts starting to form. Randy watched as John walked away, taking in the sight before he followed after him. John walked to one of the bathroom sinks and began to wash down. Since he had not had anything in his ass he just wiped down his cock and stomach with a wet cloth. Randy moved to the other vanity to wash down as well. "So, what are our plans for the rest of the day?" Randy asked.

"Whatever you want I guess." John replied as he washed. "I don't really have any set plans laid out for my day off."

"Hmm don't know...I move into my new place next Tuesday." Randy told John as he finished.

"Oh...okay. Well, maybe once you get settled in I can pay a visit." John said as he dried off. "Maybe go camping...christen in the woods." He laughed.

"Sounds like a plan...will need to see how close the nearest neighbors are." Randy laughed.

"I see a dangerous hiker attack in my future...just no splinters in my ass." John joked.

"That could be hard to explain." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah...no kidding." John could not resist a small smirk as he looked at Randy. "I'm sure you and Brandon would enjoy having a poor camper at your mercy...tied helpless in your tent."

"Hmm tent...good idea." Randy replied with a smirk.

John gave a shaky breath at a mental picture in his mind. "Fuck, me tied hand and foot with rope...blindfolded with a bandana...another in my mouth...just waiting for the sound of my captor to return and do bad things to me." His voice grew low and husky.

"Who knew you could be such a deviant?" Randy chuckled before he moved from the bathroom. John stood shocked at himself for a long moment. Randy brought out things from him he did not even know he wanted. He shook himself and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Randy was not in sight as he had moved down to the other room to dress. John dressed in a simple outfit of shorts and a tank top. He remembered what Brandon had said about him wearing the collar when he was off and not in the shower so he moved to put it back on. Why did he feel the need to please them both? Randy was dressed in black shorts and a red tank top when he headed back towards the Master bedroom to see if John was still there. John was just coming out and he almost ran head on into Randy. "Oh, there you are."

"Yeah, I went to dress." Randy replied.

John nodded. His eyes took in Randy's form under the tank top. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, think I worked up an appetite." Randy reached up, brushing the collar with a faint smile. "Lead the way."John moved past Randy to walk downstairs. Once he was in the kitchen he began looking through the cabinets to see what was inside. He soon had a large bowl out and was putting together a chef's salad.

Randy sat at the island, watching John. "Think it will feel odd on your days off? Being here alone again?"

"Maybe a little...but I lived alone for years before Nikki." John said. He grew quiet a moment. "I heard rumors at work...Nikki's been hanging with Dolph again."

"So? Does it matter?" Randy pondered.

John's eyes lowered to the bowl. Why did it bother him? He knew it shouldn't. "No." He said shortly. "I gave up any right to her a long time ago."

"I'm sure he treats her good...didn't they used to be a long time item..he just didn't want to make the big leap?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said simply. He didn't know why the thought of them together made his stomach turn. "He would have to treat her better than I did...gave her life to me for years and I threw it back in her face. I never deserved her." His hands gripped the knife as he cut the ham for the salad.

"Maybe it worked out for the best. Yeah, you made her happy...but even if you said I do..you still didn't want kids." Randy pointed out.

John felt his jaw grow tight. He thought he had moved past all the feelings of anger toward Randy but they bubbled under the surface. He had loved Nikki until the younger man had come along and turned his world upside down. He was angry at himself more than he cared to admit. He just gave a short nod as he worked. "Anything I can help with?" Randy asked.

"No." John said shortly. "I'm good."

"Okay, Babe." Randy replied. Something in his head told him something was off,but it also told him not to push.

John moved quietly to finish and set the table. Sometimes he thought he may need to go away somewhere and get help. He wanted Randy and Nikki and the best of both worlds. He both hated Randy for hurting him and loved him. The two men sat down to eat their meal.

Randy noticed John's quiet demeanor as they ate. "Did I do something wrong, Johnny?" Randy finally asked.

John sighed, lowering his head. "No...it's complicated. I do care about you...you know I lust for you...but Nikki was a part of my life for years...in my head she was going to be the rest of my life...I have so many feelings when I think about her...guilt, anger, shame...I hate that I hurt her so badly...I see it in her eyes on the few occasions we are around each other...I feel confused...it's like I want two lives at the same time but I know it's not possible...then when I bring it up to you, you just shrug it off and it makes me so damn angry."

"Exactly it's not possible...you feel bad for hurting her...then shouldn't you be happy for her that she is with someone instead of wallowing in sadness?" Randy questioned.

John nodded, heaving a sigh. "I guess...just not been long enough yet not to sting I guess."

"I can understand that, Baby." Randy tried to offer a faint smile as he went to eat. John gave a small smile at the name. He seemed to calm down after that. They finished their meal and spent the rest of the day relaxing together. The next day John sadly got called back to work early to stand in for an injured Dean Ambrose. He never did get the fucking that Randy promised with the new toys. Two weeks passed before Dean could return to work and John was given three days off as a reward. Randy had since moved into his new house so John called to ask if he would be welcome if he flew out for the three days. Randy, of course, was thrilled so John booked the flight and headed to Randy's place.

Randy was nervous waiting for John to show up. Even giving John the address he hoped the older man wouldn't get lost. It was a bit remote and he didn't know how reliable the GPS John had would be. John had a little trouble finding Randy's place. He finally pulled up in front of a large yard with trees around, reading the address on the mailbox. He sent the younger man a text. #I think I'm outside.# He killed the engine of the rental and got out, looking around. It felt remote and peaceful.

Randy picked up the phone, hearing it. He moved to the front door to look outside seeing the car then John. "Good you found me." He called out.

John gave a wave, smiling. He was dressed in a pair of tan cargo shorts, a t-shirt, hat, and brown hiking boots. He pulled out a heavy rolling suitcase and made his way to the front door. "Fuck, I got lost a few times."

"Yeah...I did worry about that." Randy laughed. "Should have been with me my first time." He moved to let John get past him. Once John was inside Randy shut the door then moved to grab John, turning him towards him, pulling him in for a deep searing kiss.

John didn't know why the kiss caught him off guard. He moaned as Randy kissed him so hard his hat was knocked to the floor. He could smell the distinct, spicy cologne Randy liked to wear. "Fuck, I missed you." Randy panted out when the kiss broke but he held onto John's shirt, not letting John get too far.

"I missed you too." John admitted. "But we have three days now."

A smirk played on Randy's lips. "Time for play and recovery then." There was a dark spark to his eyes.

John gave a nod, his voice growing thick. "Yeah...no need for me to rush off."

"Perfect...Let's get you settled first. Also, I guess a tour would be nice." Randy chuckled, his face softening again.

John nodded, giving a dimpled grin. "Sounds good." He went to grab his hat from the floor and his suitcase.

Randy took John upstairs, showing him the guest room first. "You can place your bag in here."

"Wow...nice." John commented, taking in the room. It was a rustic looking room with pine colored walls and dark carpeting. The bed was a full size and made of oak wood. Deer heads adorned the wall as well as a big screen TV. He laid his bags aside, pausing. "You want my collar on?"

"Maybe later, Baby...I faintly remember a request you made last time we were together." Randy smirked.

"Request?" John asked, trying to recall.

"Yeah, something involving me...you...the woods...and rope." Randy tried to jog John's memory.

John looked shocked then groaned at the memory. "Oh...that's right. The hiker in the tent."

"Yes and a tent." Randy replied. "I think the collar would spoil the illusion."

John nodded slowly. "That's true. I just remembered your order that I was to wear it when I came to see you." John had left the collar in Randy's keeping.

"I did...but I guess there is always exceptions." Randy commented. "Let's finish the tour."

John nodded and followed Randy. "I love the place. You know my love of camping and it just seems so peaceful."

"Yeah, it is...almost the opposite of your place scheme wise though." Randy told him, showing him the office space then the master bedroom.

"It may not be my personal taste but it's nice." John insisted. "Nice getaway for me to visit. You can hunt and camp all you want...are you allowed a gun with what happened?"

"Another thing being worked on by my therapist." Randy told John. "Since I owned them in the past with the same condition. But as you sort of just put...there may be limits like for hunting. So, no handguns unless she pulls a miracle out." Randy answered.

John nodded. "Maybe we can hunt together sometime." He had to laugh. "Guess this time you'll be hunting me."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, something like that." He led John downstairs to finish the tour, leaving out one room that had the door closed.

"Thanks for showing me that place." John told Randy. "Did we see everything?"

"All but one room...I guess you can call it my...um...treatment room." Randy tried to explain.

"Oh...okay." John nodded. He didn't want to pry, knowing Randy could be a private man. He looked at Randy, taking him in. "Fuck, I did miss you. I hate it our visit was cut off last time...I haven't felt you in over a month."

"Well, would you like our outdoor fun...or do you want to go christen the master bed?" Randy asked, stepping closer to John.

John's cock twitched at the idea of feeling Randy inside him. "Outdoor fun...maybe we could pack and spend the night outdoors since we both love camping. Of course, we need a way to wash off."

"Hmm that may be a little hard without coming back to the house." Randy told him. "I don't have a camp shower..plus they are cold as heck."

"Okay...well, maybe our fun today then we can plan another time to camp out overnight." John laughed. "We'd have to use condoms and bring a wet one to wipe off with. I want to feel you fill me this time though."

"Guess I'll need to run to the store for that." Randy commented.

John nodded. "Mind if I hang here? Just look around and get my shit situated?"

"Nope...may be a little bit though...you see I am a bit far from the stores." Randy moved to kiss John lightly. "I'll just grab my keys and be right back, Babe."

John nodded."I'll just think about our fun...I can't wait."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy told him before he headed up to the room to grab his keys then rush out the front door and into his truck.

John walked around the house a bit and then to the room where he kept his luggage. He pulled out a square wrapped package he had bought Randy as a gift. He decided to make more of an effort of being a good boyfriend if that's what this was going to be. Nikki had moved on now and was happy. Randy returned about an hour later. He parked, walking in with a couple bags, calling out as he moved to the kitchen.

John heard the sound and followed it to the large kitchen. "Hey, everything go okay?" He asked.

"Yep just fine." Randy put away some groceries and set a small plastic bag on the counter. "You stay out of trouble?" Randy chuckled.

"I'm a good boy." John laughed. He sat a wrapped package on the counter. "I bought you a house warming gift."

"That wasn't needed, Johnny...but thanks." Randy told John with a smile before he moved over to unwrap it.

A deep cherry frame done in a rustic design was revealed when Randy peeled away the wrapping. It held a large 10 by 13 glossy picture of John and Randy laughing together. It was back during their stint in OVW before all the jealousy and drama began. John's eyes were filled with fun as Randy laughed behind him, his hand resting on his shoulder. "I...remembered you liked pictures...wanted to give you one." John explained.

Randy smiled then chuckled. "Thanks, Babe...it's sweet. I'll find a good spot for it later."

John nodded. "You're welcome. Need help with anything?"

"Nope should be about ready to head out." Randy told John, grabbing the plastic bag.

"What are you wearing? This okay?" John asked, stepping back. He was dressed in cargoes, hiking boots, and a light colored blue t-shirt.

"Yeah that fine." Randy replied as he was in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a camo print jacket.

John's mouth felt dry as he looked at Randy's tight shirt covering his chest. He gave a nod. "Ready when you are then. Need help with the tent and other shit?"

Randy chuckled thickly with a smirk. "Would you believe me if I told you I already have it set up about a half mile from here?"

"You do? Fuck." John gave a shaky breath as he tried to fight his body from growing warm. "Okay."

"Told you I remembered what you said before." Randy chuckled. "I think it's remote enough no one would find it. You can follow me." Randy moved for the back door, grabbing a flashlight. John followed behind Randy after grabbing his hat to shade him from a little of the afternoon sun.


	19. Chapter 19

"If I am moving too fast for you just give a shout." Randy told John.

"Sure." John said as he hurried to follow behind the taller man.

It was a good little walk before they reached a small clearing that had a large tent and firewood set up. "Here we go." Randy moved to set the small bag inside. "I know the firewood may not be needed if we aren't staying out here."

"We could enjoy it for awhile. You know I love my campfires." John assured him.

"Okay, Babe...I'll get it started up then." Randy moved to the tent for some matches he had before moving to the set up wood. He crouched down to try to get it started.

"How...you want to play this?" John asked, looking around. "Just so you know...what Brandon said about trying things a little harder...I'm down for that."

"Hmm well, I am open to suggestions." Randy told John as he tried to stoke the flames. "I do have cord I can tie you with."

"I want you to get the drop on me...like I'm camping and you come behind...maybe pretend to choke me out. I want to be tied up in the tent...blindfolded and gagged...then left alone for just a little while." John gave a soft moan. "Not knowing when you'll come back...then you come and 'torture' me." His hand couldn't resist moving to rub the front of his shorts. He had pictured it on the road.

Randy nodded, his eye narrowing. "I can do that." John's shorts could easily be seen tenting already as he watched Randy work the fire. It had been a long two weeks.

"Go inside...act to be looking in the duffle bag with your back to the doorway." Randy told him, standing up. John nodded and moved to walked inside the spacious tent. He saw a duffle bag there and bent to open it, looking without really looking. His heart wanted to race. Randy waited a few moments to let the anticipation build for John before he moved into the tent behind John, letting the sunlight behind him cast a shadow over John. He then moved to grab John in a rear naked choke headlock.

John gasped out, his hands going up as if to try to break the hold by pushing weakly on Randy's arm. "What the fuck?"

"What are you doing in my site...I don't like thieves." Randy replied, squeezing a little more, maybe making John a little light headed.

John's head began to spin for real so he knew he had to pretend to pass out before he did for real. "N-Not thief." He gasped out before going almost limp in Randy's hold. Randy loosened the hold and laid John down before he moved grabbed the duffle bag, pulling out some paracord. He rolled John to his stomach and went to bind his hands behind his back. He then secured his feet. Next he removed and knotted a bandana securing it around and over John's mouth. He then grabbed a second bandana to cover John's eyes with.

"Now to figure what to do with you." Randy commented before he moved to leave the tent. John opened his eyes behind the blindfold once he was alone. His body wanted to grow even more aroused being so helpless and waiting on Randy. His hat had fallen off in the struggle. He had fun pretending to struggle, turning on his side as he waited. John could hear twigs snapping from outside as Randy looked for a few thin and flexible sticks. John gave a soft groan as he unintentionally rubbed his hardening cock on the tent floor as he pretended to struggle. He knew this must be exciting for the younger man. It was just like one of the fanfiction stories Randy had been reading in the basement. Randy walked back in with about 4 thin twigs in his grasp as he moved to the bag, removing some string to lash the stick together. He looked at John struggled. "Think you're going somewhere?"

John paused as if hearing Randy for the first time. Not being able to see made it even more exciting as he had no idea if he was dealing with Randy, Brandon, or both. He grunted as he rolled to his side. "Who are you?" He tried to say but the words were muffled by the knot tied in his mouth.

"What was that?" Randy asked as he moved closer, crouching down. "Weren't you ever told not to talk with your mouth full?" He smirked.

John gave a jerk and an angry growl. "Let me go." He tried to say.

Randy moved to lower the cloth from John's mouth. "What?" He asked simply.

"I said let me go! I didn't try to steal from you!" John shouted. "I thought this was my brother's tent! He told me to help myself."

"I don't believe you." Randy replied before he covered John's mouth again. "I'll show you what I do to people that snoop around my things."

John gave a curse, wiggling to get free. He was trying to give Randy the show he knew he wanted as his struggles made his shorts ride low on his hips. "Oh, giving me a hand." Randy chuckled thickly as he dropped the bundled stick to move for John's shorts, lowering them down.

John froze as if in shock at the actions. He was wearing a pair of blue briefs that hugged his round ass. "What the fuck?" He tried to say.

Randy let go of John, moving for the bundle of sticks. He held them by the tied end before taking a swing at John's ass with them. Not being able to see John had no idea what was coming. He gave a grunt at the sting as the sticks hit his clothed ass. Randy smirked, giving a few more swats before he landed one over John's exposed thighs. John jumped as the sticks made a cracking sound as they hit his bare skin. The sting sent sexual heat straight to his clothed manhood. He gave a soft groan.

"Like that did you?" Randy placed the sticks down to grab John's briefs by the waist band and gave a quick yank downward. John shook his head with a grunt as his hard cock was almost jerked from the underwear being pulled down. His cheeks were slightly pink from the sticks. "That wasn't a groan of pain." Randy commented as he picked the sticks up to give John a bare butt swatting a few times. John's back arched from the sharp blows but small groans left his gagged mouth from time to time.

Randy stopped and moved to rub over the thin, red welts. John gave a moan at the almost gentle soothing on his hot skin. The thin branches hurt much worse than the paddle. Randy leaned near John's ear. "You just better be glad you're not a cop." He whispered. His nails scratched over the abused flesh. "I'm still going to have some fun with you before I dump you though." He gave a laugh, patting the top of John's head.

Goosebumps raised on John's skin at the silky, dangerous tone. He wanted more of the darkness from his boyfriend now captor. "How'd you guess? I'm undercover and you're busted." John said slowly around the gag. "I lied...I was looking for evidence on your ass."

"Well then, it really won't matter." Randy told John. "Another pig roasted is no skin off my nose." He slapped John's butt. "But to work a little pent up energy first."

"Fuck you!" John said. He kicked the air with his bound feet.

"Actually, that's what I have in mind for you." Randy commented. "I was hoping to maybe cross some hot collage girls...but you'll do instead."

"Sicko!" John shouted. He rolled to his back panting. Of course, it showed his current state of arousal.

"I'm the sicko...but you're hot as hell." Randy reached over, grabbing John's cock with a fim squeeze. John's head went back as he groaned at the pained pleasure to his cock. The thick member was already dripping.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure if you worked the jail you would have loved to catch a fish or two...you ever been the one plugged though, Pig?" Randy asked, giving a jerk to John's member. John slowly shook his head no with another moan. "Well, I'm gonna give you that experience." Randy laughed, giving another tug before he let go and got up to strip. John pretended to struggle to hide the heat he was feeling. He ended up rolling on his stomach, giving Randy a perfect view of his shaking ass. Randy moved to the plastic bag he brought out with him, removing the box of condoms, opening them. He fumbled with them slightly before he got it on then got out the lube to slick it more.

John panted heavily as he waited, struggling from time to time to make it seem real. Randy moved back over to John, straddling his legs. "Oh, relax...it will be over soon...you might even like it in the end." He laughed darkly as he lowered to his knees and groped John's ass. John gave a gasp mixed with a moan at the grope. He had not felt Randy inside him in almost a month and his body ached for it. Randy moved to part John's cheeks with one hand before guiding himself with the other to push inside with a heated moan.

John couldn't stop a faint groan of pain at being taken without any preparation. Randy was a big boy so it was quite a sudden stretch but he was well lubed. "Yeah, that's it...feels good." Randy pushed all the way in. He pulled back to snap forward, not giving John much time to adjust. John gave a groan as Randy felt even bigger than he remembered. He wanted to touch his aching cock so bad but was forced not to. "Yeah, that's it take it...fucking pig." Randy moaned as he moved his hands to grip John's hips as he pounded against the bruised flesh. "Fuck yeah." Randy grunted.

Sweat ran down John's face from his efforts, wetting the blindfold and gag. This felt so primal...so animalistic being outside and it made him so hot. His body began to stretch to allow Randy to go in with less resistance. His grunts of pain turned to wanton moans. "Mmmm, you're liking this...fuck yeah." Randy moaned as he continued then slowed slightly and leaned over near John's ear. "Breathing okay?" He whispered.

John shook his head as he panted through his nose. The gag was wet from sweat and saliva and becoming hard even swallow around. Randy moved to untie the cloth from John's mouth, letting it drop. John swallowed and then gasped for air. "Fuck...that's better...but you're still in trouble."

"Oh, shut up or I'll gag you again." Randy told John as he started to pound him down towards the ground.

"F-Fuck, at least let me see you." John moaned as Randy brushed his prostate.

"Well, if you were tracking me...you already know who I am." Randy commented before he removed it.

John blinked his eyes. He turned his head back some to look. "Yeah...I admit I thought you were sexy. I wanted to bring you in myself...then I get first dibs on your pretty boy ass."

"Pretty boy hmmm?" Randy smirked. "But instead I get your ass."

"F-For now...just wait." John warned. His ass tightened around Randy's cock. "Fuck, Man. At least be decent enough to jerk me off."

"For now?" Randy laughed. He worked a hand under John to grasp his cock. "You really think I'm gonna let you take me in?"

"N-Not a matter of letting you...my men know right where you are." John moaned as his cock throbbed. "Fuck...gonna blow."

"Well then I guess you'll blow...then I off you and vanish before they get here." Randy told John thickly. "What's another pig's blood?" He moaned out with a shudder.

John gave a shudder at the dangerous tone. For some reason it heated him. "No...you don't want to do that." He moaned. " Keep me...use me whenever you want. "

Randy gave a quick chuckle then a moan. "What so...mmm….so you can slow me down? Maybe restrain me in my sleep then call back up?" Randy panted a moan as his head almost wanted to spin. "Fuck you are hot though."

"You could keep me restrained...helpless..." John could not finish as the visual made him cum hard, moaning at the sexual bliss.

Randy moaned, moving his hand from John's cock to around his waist. "Fuck, Johnny." He cried out as he thrusted hard before he came himself. He still held John as he moved to roll with the older man to a clean part of the floor before he let him go.

John was panting as he almost collapsed to the ground. "That...was the most rough, animalistic, best sex of my life." He gasped.

Randy chuckled as he moved, holding the condom in place. "Was fun." He panted as he went to pull it off and tie it shut.

"Sex is more fun away from the house." John panted.

"Yeah, it was...let me free you." Randy went over to untie John's hands first.

"Awe, you're not keeping me as a sex slave?" John joked.

"Think I have invisible chains on you already." Randy joked. "Don't want you losing circulation."

John nodded. "It was pretty secure...so, um was it all you or did the other side have fun? Hard to tell blindfolded."

"He did too." Randy replied. "Sort of odd almost feeling like you are there one moment, but not the next." He moved for the plastic bag, removing the wet wipes handing John a few packets.

John took the wipes and began to wipe off. "Wow...thanks. That would be odd. Fuck, it was so hot...unable to see and just waiting."

"I'm sure...so what did you think of your punishment?" Randy asked with a chuckle as he wiped off before moving to wipe the mess from the floor of the tent.

"That was a punishment?" John joked as he rubbed the welts on his hip and cheeks.

"Ha ha...in case you wondered...I think it's to your left." Randy commented as he grabbed a fresh wipe to finish.

John turned to look at the makeshift whip. "Wow...creative...it hurt worse than the paddle...but I could have taken more...much more."

"Good to know...I...well, he thought it would be more...um...realistic to use something like that." Randy commented.

"Good idea...it sure had a sting." John commented as he picked it up. "Brandon was right."

"It didn't seem like you were protesting so I figured it was okay." Randy told him. "Oh, guess I should untie your feet hmm?" Randy commented as he looked over.

John laughed. "Might help." When Randy bent to free his feet, John reached to grab the back of Randy's head almost forcefully, pulling him down for a hard kiss. Randy yelped off guard as he fell on top of John as he was pulled toward him in the heated kiss. John still had his shirt on while Randy was stripped bare.

John's hand cupped the back of Randy's head as his tongue pushed into his mouth. He wanted to show the younger man he desired him as much as he desired Randy just taking him. Randy shuddered then moaned into the kiss. He moved to straddle John's waist, leaning over the older man. When John finally had to break for air he panted near Randy's neck. "Sorry...missed that during the role play."

"Don't apologize." Randy replied, moving to lay next to John, holding him close. John moved to bite the side of Randy's neck the way Randy had done in the past to mark him.

Randy shifted some at the feeling unsure if he welcomed it or not. If he wanted to move away or even closer. "Fuck, Baby...what you trying to do to me?" He asked.

"Kill you with pleasure." John replied thickly. He moved to suck on the mark he had created.

Randy shifted and tried not to pull away. "Fuck, Johnny…" His eyes closed. A sound that was like a mix of a moan and a growl. His mind was at war with itself. John continued to suck the skin then moved his mouth to place biting kisses to Randy's bare chest. "You trying to push my buttons for a round two, Johnny?"

John didn't reply as he took one of Randy's dark nipples into his mouth. "Someone trying to be a bad Baby?" Randy replied with a faintly darker tone. John wanted to smile as he gave the nipple a light tug. A growl left Randy's throat as his hands moved to grab John and rolled both of them until he was over John, peering down at him. "Having fun, Johnny?" He asked with narrowed eyes studying him.

John gave a dimpled smile and nod. "Fuck yeah."

Randy moved one hand to place it on John's chest near his throat. "Looking for a round two?" He asked thickly. "You crave us that much...or is it me?" He smirked.

"Y-You both." John took Randy's hand, moving it closer until it wrapped around his throat. Randy smirked almost darkly as he slowly started the squeeze the same time moving his other hand to brush John's cock. John's cock twitched at the feeling of being in Brandon's control.

"You know this is what I wanted don't you?" Randy asked. "Now you crave it to." He commented, grasping John's cock. "Having you at me mercy...begging for me...not to stop...to continue." He slowly licked his lips.

"Fuck, I do...try to bring it out." John admitted with a gasp.

Randy shifted to kick John's legs apart then realized he couldn't. "Fuck never finished untying you." He removed his hands from John to lower down to John's feet.

John watched Randy work with hungry eyes. He took in the forming bruise on Randy's neck. "I marked you."

"I'll return the favor." Randy replied as he tossed the cord to the side and worked John's shorts off over the hiking boots. "Better." He commented as he moved John's legs to slide between them to loom over the older man again and leaning down to attack the left side of his neck.

"Fuck." John groaned at how hard Randy was biting him. " I have to work though. "

Randy groaned as he rubbed their bodies together as he moved by John's ear. "Guess you'll take a trip to the makeup chair then." Randy moved back to nip and lick over the mark with heated sounds as he grew hard again from the friction of their bodies.

"Fuck me." John whispered. He took one of Randy's hands, placing it over his throat again.

Randy lifted from the side of John's neck to place his hand better with a dark smirk as he faintly squeezed. "Still trying to control things?" He asked thickly.

John's pulse quickened from the rush of adrenaline mixed with slight fear. "Maybe I like pushing your buttons." He gasped.

"Ask nicely." Randy told him as he moved to place his other hand around John's cock squeezing.

"Please fuck me?" John asked, groaning at the touch.

"That's a good boy." Randy told John as he moved the hand from John's cock to his leg to left up up. He had to removed the hand from John's throat to help lift John's body so he could push his hardened member inside with a heated moan. He pinned John's legs back as he was quick to take a hard, brutal pace that rubbed John's back along the floor of the tent.

"Fuck...yeah...that's good." John moaned at how good it felt. Randy seemed to be hitting every pleasure sensor in his body.

"That's it...love being my bitch...begging for me to fuck you raw." Randy moaned out as he fucked in a downward motion. "That's it. Cry out for me." Randy reached around John's one leg to brace his hand on John's throat, giving tiny shots to pressure with each thrust.

"So...good." John gasped. His head spun. " Building already...strong. "

"Yeah...fuck, so much better this time." Randy moaned. "Gonna fucking fill you like I should have the first time."

" Was trying to avoid a mess out here but fuck it. " John moaned. "I want to feel you when you blow."

"Mmmm Hot...fuck." Randy bit his top lip. John gave a strangled cry a few moments later as he came a second time. He just could not resist all the stimulation. "Yeah...that's a good boy." Randy told John as he let go of John's neck but was still fucking him. "I'm not ready yet though." He moaned deeply.

John groaned at the continued stimulation once he was spent. "Fuck, who's trying to kill who?" He joked at the sexual torment.

"That's...mmm what you get...mmm for starting again so soon." Randy moaned as he continued. "What, you thought I would stop and jerk off for you?"

"You could jam your cock down my throat." John moaned out.

Randy gave a brief chuckle with a moan. "You really like it dirty don't you?"

"Yeah...don't know why but it's easier to admit it to you...than the Randy side." John admitted.

Randy pulled out and went to lay down. "Then get over here and get it." He told John in a strong tone, grasping his cock. John crawled over to Randy and bent to take the member into his mouth, bobbing his head and slurping. "Damn." Randy moaned out as he propped himself up with one hand and put his other hand on the back of John's head to push down at times to work John deeper. "Yeah...fuck...that's it." John let Randy guide him. Wanton sounding moans left his packed mouth. John's sounds heated Randy more, feeling John's want for him. It was a few minutes before Randy lifted his hips as he pushed John down, crying out as he filled the older man's mouth.

John tried not to gag as he took Randy's release best he could. He cleaned Randy's cock and then moved to collapse on the ground. Randy shifted to lay near John. "Fuck, I'm beat." He commented as he eyes wanted to drift closed. "You're hot."

John chuckled weakly. "What, no round three? I wear you both out?"

"For now." Randy chuckled. "Remember…" He yawned faintly. "Still the same body."

"Fuck, imagine two of you at once in twin bodies...well, I have dream material." John joked.

"You really are becoming a slut...for us anyways." Randy chuckled faintly. Instead of getting angry at the words John gave a groan. He pictured being sandwiched between the two tall men...Randy calling him Baby with sweet kisses while Brandon gripped his flesh roughly. "Well, think I will catch a few winks before we try to walk back okay?" Randy asked John in a faint mumble.

"Yeah." John mumbled as he drifted off.

Both men fell asleep. When Randy woke he only saw darkness with a faint amber glow. "Oh fuck." He commented. He slowly began to feel the floor of the tent for the flashlight he grabbed from the house.

John stirred but never woke fully. He mumbled in his sleep. "Mmm...yeah...hurt me."

Randy looked over in the direction of John's voice before he continued looking. He found his pants slipping them on...well, he thought they were his till he felt how baggy they were. "Oh well." He mumbled as he slipped from the tent to move to the dying fire. He held the pants with one hand while picking up a long stick to poke the fire to try to get it to spark back up.

John didn't wake after Randy left. He snored lightly in the darkness. Randy finally got the fire sparked back to life to give them more light before heading back into the tent. He looked down, seeing the baggy cargo pants. "Well, not what I had in mind when I think of getting into your pants, Baby." He commented to himself before he went to remove them.

John moaned, as if hearing Randy's voice. "Yeah...both of you...yeah, like that."

"What the fuck, Babe." Randy commented as he looked over at John.

John stirred, waking slowly. "W-What?"

"Enjoy your nap, Baby?" Randy asked with a chuckle.

"Uh...yeah...fuck, how long did I sleep?" John asked, looking around.

"Not sure...just know it's night time." Randy told him.

"Fuck...guess I was tired from our two rounds." John laughed.

"Guess so...um, get dressed and enjoy the fire before we walk back to eat?" Randy wondered.

"Sounds good." John slowly stood up. " Fuck, I had a good dream...held between you and Brandon...his nails gripping while you kiss me. "

"I was wondering what the both of you comment was about." Randy chuckled as he looked for his clothing.

John touched his neck with a groan. "Fuck, mark is sore...I did ask for it attacking yours first."

"You knew exactly what you were pulling didn't you, Baby? You wanted him?" Randy asked as he dressed.

John didn't know how to reply for a moment as he looked for his clothes. Of course he had...He had craved Brandon. "Uh...yeah." Randy slowly nodded. He could almost see Brandon's smug smirk. He stepped out of the tent to keep the flames up.

John slowly walked out once he was dressed. He walked near Randy. "Does it bother you if I...want you both?"

"I know it shouldn't." Randy replied as he watched the flames. "I just wish I had the same...Damn, I can't think of the word. He knows what I do...but most of the time I seem to get shut out when it's fully him."

John moved to lean on Randy. "I love you, Daddy...I do. Brandon just has this dominance to him...like a sensual danger...I can't help but crave it at times. You don't remember round two?"

"The beginning of it...then I...blacked out at some point." Randy admitted with a sigh.

"Oh...it was rough...I put his hand on my throat twice...He gave small squeezes as he fucked me...then finished in my mouth." John said. " He said I'm a slut for you two...don't know why it heated me more. "

"Well, at least it's just for us." Randy gave a dry laugh. "That's a dangerous game though, Johnny...if he really thought you were that way." Randy shook his head.

"What? A slut? He said it not me." John reminded Randy.

"I am saying though...if he ever thought that...then you encouraged him to choke you...it's a dangerous game, Baby...that's all." Randy told him.

John's eyes lowered with a nod. "I can't win. You both want me to want and crave you...embrace the desire. Then I finally let go and you worry he'll see me as a slut for asking for it."

Randy finally tore his eyes from the flames to look at John. "As long as he believe it is just us...it's fine. He is just unpredictable." He moved to cup John's face, turning it towards him giving John a light kiss.

"What have I done that's so slutty?" John asked when the kiss broke. " So I asked for sex...He told me to ask for it. Do you both know how difficult it was for me to let go? Should I go back to hard to get? " John fought not to yell.

"I am just being paranoid. Don't change a thing. If it is how you feel don't change it...fuck I..damn...we wanted you to want us for so long." Randy told John, feeling confused. He knew he was acting crazy.

"And once you have me it's not what you think...you think your other side sees me as a cheap lay." John stated angrily. He sighed. " Can we just go back to the house? He doesn't have to worry about me being too slutty for him...I won't start things again . "

"That's not what I meant...fuck." Randy grumbled, looking down. "I thought you wanted to enjoy the fire?" He looked back at the flames. His eyes seemed to glaze faintly. "Seems all I end up doing is hurting you." He whispered lowly.

John sighed. "It's not that...I just saw myself as straight for so long. You have no idea how much I fought my own desires...Then I let go and you say I'm putting myself in danger if he sees me as a slut. Now I feel I self conscious about starting anything again ."

"He wants you to want him." Randy told John. His tone seemed off when he spoke. It was robotic.

"Yeah but not too much." John sighed. " I know you're just worried but I don't know what to do anymore. "

"Nothing can be done right can it?" Randy commented in the same disconnected tone. He went to reach towards the fire.

John glanced and noticed the danger. He hurried to grab Randy's hand, jerking it away from the flames. "What the fuck, Ran?"

When John jerked him, Randy fell back from the fire on his ass. He blinked his eyes, looking around confused. "Baby?" He tried to focus on John. "What just happened?"

"We were talking...you almost put your whole hand in the fucking fire!" John's voice was filled with panic as he tried not to shake.

"I did?" Randy asked shocked. "Fuck." He shook his head, standing up.

John felt tears fill his eyes as he realized Randy almost injured himself over him. "I'm a little tired, Ran. Can we go?"

"Ah...yeah." Randy replied, feeling confused still. "Um...help me put this out?" He asked John. "Let me find the flashlight first." He headed for the tent.

"This is all my fault." John said to himself. It all stemmed from desire to push for sex. He had to be careful. He wiped his eyes.

Randy found the flashlight and turned it on, coming out. He went behind the tent, grabbing a gallon of water. "Okay, how to tackle this." He commented, looking at the fire.

"I'll do it." John said quickly, taking the water. He doused the fire, wanting the threat gone.

Randy watched John as he worked. "Don't forget to use a stick or something to break it up to get the embers on the bottom." John obeyed Randy and the fire was soon put out. The only light was from the flashlight. "Okay, Baby...we can go...I'll come pack up the site later."

John was glad to go. He was quiet all the way back to Randy's home. "It was the third side you told me of." He said as they paused to breathe. " You started acting off...saying you hurt me...you wanted to hurt yourself. "

"I believe so." Randy replied. "It comes so fast and shuts both of us out. Brandon has no control over it either."

"It's all my fault...I should never have asked..." John went silent as his voice broke.

"Stop it, Baby...please." Randy looked at John, moving over to pull him into a hug. "It's not your fault. We wanted you." He pulled John's head down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you...crave you at times...please relax."

"Relax? You were just telling me I'm playing dangerous games with Brandon when I only wanted to enjoy my days off...Then I watch you almost burn your whole hand...I'm so tired." John whispered.

"Let's get some food." Randy commented slowly, letting John go. "Why don't you check out the fridge...throw something together...I'll be there in a little bit."

"I just want to go to bed." John said as he had a headache. " I don't feel well. "

"You sure? You haven't eaten since you got here." Randy asked worried.

"I'm sure. I'll eat tomorrow." John had tear tracks on his face as he passed Randy to go to the guest room.

"Night, Baby." Randy almost whispered as he headed down to the room he had not opened for John before. It was a simple looking space with a tv, stereo, a couple couches, a coffee table, and a wooden hutch. He walked over to open the hutch, pulling out a small device that might remind someone of a large electric cigarette. He hit a button to start it before moving to one of the couches to sit. He waited a few moments before lifting it to his lips, taking the first large drag. He discovered it allowed him to smoke without the smell on his clothing. Most of it anyways. John's shoulders slumped as he took a quick shower and dressed for bed. Randy never mentioned sharing a room so he took the guest bed. As he laid in bed he felt sick with worry. Randy closed his eyes to try to relax himself as he took a few more drags. He knew by now how much he needed to get the effect he wanted without being high or worse burned out. He finished and closed up the room before heading for the master bedroom. He sighed, not seeing John. He moved to shower quickly before throwing on black lounge pants.

John finally tracked Randy down in the master bedroom when he couldn't sleep. He just stood, looking at the younger man. "Maybe I should go...I'm no good for you."

Randy looked over as he just got dressed. "Baby...please don't say that."

"It's true...all I'm doing is hurting you. I hurt you by wanting Brandon and piss Brandon off by being too easy...Then I cause you to harm yourself. You're much better off without me around." John whispered.

"You know I can't just let you walk away." Randy moved towards John. "You didn't piss Brandon off...I just need to get used to someone wanting and accepting of him and me."

"I'll try not to draw him if you want...stop asking for sex." John whispered.

"No...if it's what you crave...if I am not hard enough...I'll learn, Baby." Randy closed the rest of the distance to hug John tight.

John felt his defenses crumble as he leaned into Randy's hold. "Okay."

Randy leaned his head on John's shoulder. "Stay here with me?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

"Thanks, Babe. I didn't want to sleep alone." Randy lightly kissed John before heading for the bed even as his stomach wanted to growl. John settled into bed. He was quiet as his heart and mind were weighed down with worry. Randy tried to settle close to John but could feel the heaviness in the air. "I wish I knew what to say. I don't want to lose you, Baby." He whispered in the dark. "I didn't think I was good for you, but I can't let you go...now you are thinking the same."

"I'm worried of the third part." John whispered. " I'm worried any time we have a disagreement you're going to hurt or try to kill yourself. It's a burden. "

"I know, Baby...I know." Randy sighed. He was worried as well, but he also feared how it or Brandon would react if John did leave him.

"I don't want to go...I want you. It would kill me though if we ever had a fight." John's voice broke. " You know all couples fight...imagine we fight and I find you dead somewhere...you know what that would do to me? "

"I can try to keep it down...but at times in doing so will keep Brandon down as well." Randy admitted to John. "That's what I went to handle before I came upstairs. I wanted to try to promise a peaceful night without you worrying."

"Okay." John whispered. " Night, Ran. "

"Night, Baby." Randy whispered back. John fell into a deep sleep. He didn't wake again all night. Randy laid away for quite sometime between worry and hunger, but he stayed in place, not wanting to wake John. In time the younger man fell into a fitful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hope you all have a safe holiday weekend.) Rose and Jade

John began to stir the next morning. He gave a soft smile in his sleep at a sweet dream. "Thank you, Daddy...you take good care of me." He said in a sleepy tone. Randy gave a faint grumble as he turned to roll onto his back. John laughed in his sleep. "Love you, Daddy." Randy opened his eyes, looking over and saw John was still asleep. He thought he heard him but wondered if he was imagining it.

John gave a contented sound. It was peaceful not one of sexual desire. "Love your collar, Daddy...you going to protect your Baby?"

"I want to...always, Baby." Randy whispered as he rolled so he could reach a hand over to lightly pet John's head, hoping not to wake him.

John smiled, almost moving into the touch. "You'll be a good Daddy. You'll see." He said as if assuring the dream Randy. Randy gave a faint smile back, hoping he never let John down. He went to close his eyes again, still stroking the top of John's head. John woke around a half hour later, looking around the room. His stomach growled loudly. Randy mumbled faintly, feeling John move even as he had fallen back asleep.

John didn't want to wake Randy so he got carefully out of bed and walked to the kitchen to cook breakfast for them. Something in Randy's mind told him about five minutes later that he was no longer feeling John's short hair. He shifted and opened his eyes, stretching. "Johnny?" He called out, looking toward the bathroom but seeing the light was off. He got from the bed and went in search for the older man. John was in the kitchen. He had managed to find the eggs and ham steaks and had two large omelets in the works.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Randy could smell the food and it calmed some nerves he was feeling, but now caused his stomach to rumble again. He moved in the direction of the kitchen. "We may want double portions." He called out to John. "Since we skipped dinner."

"Got it covered." John called as he worked. " How did you sleep? "

"Okay I guess." Randy told John right before he stifled a yawn. "Sorry...maybe not as good as I thought."

"Go rest...I'll call you when it's done." John told him. He seemed in a good mood.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room." Randy blew John a kiss before leaving the room and moving to lay down on the couch. It was around an hour later when John walked to the living room to get Randy. Randy's head hung on the arm on the couch, causing him to snore rather deeply.

John bent to lightly shake the other man. "Ran...Daddy?"

Randy made a noise before his eyes opened. "Oh, sorry, Babe." He slowly moved, rubbing the back of his neck that was stiff.

"It's cool. Food is ready." John smiled. " I made a lot. "

"Great I'm famished." Randy got up. He moved to grab John in a hug before he could walk away and gave him a kiss.

John smiled at the kiss. "May I have my collar after breakfast? I'm surprised you didn't mention it."

"Of course, Baby...I guess I was still half asleep." Randy told John before he turned him back toward the kitchen and slapped his ass.

John jumped at the slap but then smiled. When they reached the kitchen the table was set with a feast of eggs, ham, fruit, and gluten-free toast in large portions. "Wow, Babe." Randy commented as he moved to sit. "How long was I out for?"

"Around an hour or so." John took a seat. " Dig in. "

"Damn." Randy commented as he rubbed his neck again before he began to put a plate together.

The two men ate breakfast and John moved to clean up. He had to chuckle as they were both sporting deep purple bruises on their necks. "So, what would you like to do today, Baby?" Randy asked as he watched John work.

"Um...let's see...we still have two days. Want to show me the woods? It's hunting season." John mused aloud.

"It is? Well, I do need to clean and pack the camp site." Randy mentioned.

"I can't believe your ass forgot hunting season." John laughed. "You have a hunting license right? Although on your property who would ask."

"Let's see...one, I don't even know if hunting is allowed in these woods...two, I been focused on moving...so no. I don't even own a rifle yet." Randy told John.

"Fuck...okay. Well, maybe some other time." John said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I don't know what to suggest then."

"I'm sorry, Babe." Randy told him. "We can still go pack the site and take a walk. Just no Bambi for dinner."

John nodded. "Okay...sure." He moved to finish working. Was John upset with him? How was Randy supposed to know he would want to go hunting? Randy watched John unsure what else to say or finished and saw the look on his face. "You look worried. I'm not pissed, Ran. I just don't know what to do. Not much to do out here except hunt or camp."

"I guess a downside to being remote. I'll work on getting my registration updated and getting a license for the next season coming up." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Okay...well, guess I'll go to the guest room and get dressed." Randy watched John then headed for the master bedroom to get changed himself. He would make sure to research for next time. John dressed for the day in comfortable clothing. He put on a clean pair of shorts, boxers, and a t-shirt. He wore the hiking boots from the night before and his hat. Once he was dressed, he went in search of Randy. Randy kept his collar while he was on the road.

Randy was still in the bedroom, looking himself over in the mirror. He was not always sure if he recognized the image that would be looking back at him. John walked into the room, looking. "Hey, Ran. I'm ready."

"Okay, Baby...um, you want your collar on now or when we get back?" Randy asked, looking over.

"Now is fine. No one is around the property." John smiled as he neared Randy.

"They shouldn't be anyways...it is posted I believe." Randy told John as he moved to the drawer where he kept it. He pulled it out and walked back to John.

John raised his head so Randy could buckle the leather around his neck. He always felt different with it on. Randy put the collar on then hooked the ring, pulling John in for a deep kiss. He smirked faintly. "Now that's how you say good morning."

John smiled at the kiss. "Damn straight." The men packed a cold canteen of water and made the walk to the campsite. Something felt off to John as he looked around. Everything was there but a few things seemed moved slightly from the night before but he shrugged it off. "You want to empty the tent I'll clean up out here." He told Randy.

"Sounds good." Randy went to duck inside the tent pack up the bedroll. "Fuck, we made a mess in here didn't we?" He yelled back out. Randy's brow creased, seeing the duffle bag looked like it was looked through with items tossed out of it. "I don't remember doing that?" He mused to himself.

As John bent to look at the mess around the fire from the night before he suddenly felt an arm jerk him backward toward the woods. A hand went over his mouth. "Shhh..." A voice whispered in his ear. John felt the cold steel of a gun pressed to his head. A large man about the size of Luke Harper looked at a smaller man who was African American. "He must be the owner of the site...other one is in the tent he whispered to his companion. "Hand me that cord we found."

"Knew it was too good to be true." The smaller man stated, handing the length of paracord to the other man.

"You make a sound I'll shoot." The taller man warned John as he moved to tie his hands behind him. He looked at the other man. "We'll get the other one. Their house can't be too far...It will give us a place to hide out for awhile." He pulled a bandana from his pocket. "Open up." He whispered. When John obeyed he moved to gag him with the cloth. "You going after the other one or want me to?" He whispered. They both held a handgun.

"I'm sure I can...how hard can he be right?" The smaller man commented.

"He looked pretty big...but from the looks of it he's a fucking fairy." The man laughed quietly. "Go on then. I have this one."

The smaller man moved towards the campsite just as Randy was coming out with some of the items. "You're being quiet, Bab…" He looked up and around, not seeing John. "Johnny?!" He called out. He heard movement in the trees. "John, you wander off?" His eyes narrowed, seeing the black male come out. "Can I help you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. You can be a good boy and come with me." The man told him.

"I don't think so." Randy replied, his jaw setting. A dark glint filled his eyes.

"Well, you either come or my partner will have some fun with your buddy." The smaller man smirked.

Randy balled his fists. "If either of you hurt, John…" Randy started.

"You'll what?" The man asked. He saw as Randy made a move into the tent. "Fucker." The man exclaimed, chasing in after him wondering if they missed a knife or something in their search. The taller man watched his partner chase Randy into the tent. He grabbed John by the arm, pulling him closer as he watched. He knew John was his escape if something went wrong with his partner.

A scuffle started in the tent out of the larger man's line of sight. Screams and other sounds were heard as one of the sides of the tent could be seen getting hit, knocking the pole loose. John jerked away from his captor and tried to run, knowing he had to help Randy. The larger man caught him with ease, pointing the gun at his head. When John stopped he slapped his face so hard his right eye immediately began to swell shut. Pain went through his body as he breathed through his nose. "Try that again you're a dead man." The larger man warned, dragging John closer to the tent to investigate.

There was another pole knocked and the tent began to collapse on the men inside. Slowly someone was seen moving under the fallen fabric. "Get the fuck out or he dies!" The tall man yelled starting to panic. "Billy...is that you?"

The opening lifted and Randy slipped out, looking at the larger man. A gun was in his hand as he cocked his head slightly. "I suggest you let him go and get the fuck off my property."

"I don't think so, Prick. Drop the gun or he dies. You think I'm fucking with you?" The man held the gun to John's head, cocking it. John jumped at the click. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Okay…" Randy slowly started to lower the gun. "Okay, You win…" His eyes lowered faintly. As the guy's guard lowered just slightly Randy quickly moved the gun to fire a shot at the larger man's leg. The man screamed in pain. As he fell down his own gun went off, hitting John in the side. John cried out behind the gag and collapsed to the ground. The criminal hurried to scramble for his gun with the bum leg. "I warned you, Man! I warned you!"

Randy's heart leaped in his throat a moment seeing John drop but then his eyes hardened and turned dark as he aimed at the intruder, firing large man's eyes widened as blood ran from the corners of his mouth. He gave a gurgling sound before he went still. John's body convulsed on the ground as blood darkened his tan shorts. Not seeing the man move, Randy rushed to John's side, kneeling down. "Johnny…" He put the gun in his pocket and pulled his shirt off. He then tried to look for exactly where the wound was.

The warm blood was coming from John's left side where the bullet had entered along his hip bone. John fought to keep his eyes open, trying to speak around the cloth in his mouth. His eye was almost totally swollen shut on the right side. Randy pressed the shirt to the wound as he used his other hand to remove the gag. "Am...I...going to die, Ran?" John asked in a harsh whisper. He had no idea where he was shot just that the pain was unbearable. Things had happened so quickly. The world wanted to spin.

"You better not." Randy replied. He tried to untie John's hands with the one hand. "We will get you back to the house and call for an ambulance." Randy's eyes softened with worry in them. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Why...you fight? He told me they just w-wanted to hide out for awhile. T-They weren't going to hurt us." John's words began to jumble together. He felt things began to grow dark as he passed out.

"Johnny...hold on." Randy told him. He got John's hands free and scooped the older man up to rush back to the house. "Damn...don't do this." His tone was a mix of sadness and anger. Reaching the house, he laid John on the kitchen floor, rushing to the house phone to call for help. John's face was pale as blood soaked the cloth Randy had bandaged him with. He gave a weak cry of pain.

"Just hold on, Johnny." Randy yelled out as he was moving back through the house with the phone, talking to emergency. He knelt down, putting pressure on the wound again with one hand as he talked to them on the phone, explaining what happened. Randy shook his head, feeling it wanted to fog. Not now...this was not the time. He feared the unknown side more than that of Brandon. 'You know I'm better at stress then you.' Randy closed his eyes with a shaky breath. At least he knew which one was making him unfocused. He tried to calm down, slowly opening his eyes with that hard look to them. "Yeah. I'm still here." He answered into the phone. "The front door is unlocked for them...we are back in the kitchen." He repeated his earlier statement. He looked, seeing the collar, knowing that it would cause too many questions. He moved his hand from the wound briefly to brace his knee against it using his free hand to reach under John's head to start unbuckling the collar to start removing it.

John tried to speak at the action, blood in his mouth causing a gurgle. "No...want it on...might not make it." He could feel himself fading.

"K...K...but don't you dare say that." Randy told John, moving his hand away. "Come on the great Super Cena can't quit over a small wound."

John gave a gurgle then a laugh. "Y-Yeah...Brandon...tell Daddy I love him." Blood pooled in the corners of his mouth.

"He knows. Now you better not be wandering towards any pretty bright lights." Randy told him, hearing a door. He lifted his head and the phone from his mouth. "BACK HERE!" He yelled. John's eyes closed as he gave gasps for breath. He tried to focus on breathing. Randy saw as two men in uniforms came in with a stretcher and medical bags.

"Okay, Sir. You can back up. We got him." One of them told Randy, touching his shoulder. Randy slowly moved to let them take over the same time a cop came in to begin asking his questions. He gave a shaky breath, knowing he would need to leave John's side. He kept looking over as the cop tried to talk to him.

John tried to speak, hearing the cop. Even in his pain he worried Randy may be blamed for his injury. The words sounded clear in his head but came out garbled and slurred. The cop turned to look at John and then turned his hard gaze back at Randy. "What happened and what is your relationship to this man?"

Randy looked back at the cop. "He's a friend." Randy replied, unsure how much John wanted opened to the world. "I just moved in the area about a week ago...He came to check it out and test out some camp equipment I have. We left it up over night...when we went to pack it up this morning we were attacked by two men." Randy sighed and held his arms out. "One of their handguns is in my back pocket." Randy turned for the cop. "I wrestled it from one of them when he attacked me inside the tent."

The cop moved to take the gun from Randy's pocket. "Can you lead me to the scene of the crime, Mr. Orton?"

"Yeah sure...one moment." Randy walked to where the medics were loading John on the stretcher. He leaned to whisper to him. "I'll catch up with you, Johnny...you better be there when I arrive." He briefly kissed his cheek. He looked at the medics. "Take good care of him."

"That's our job, Sir...we need to get rolling though." He replied.

Randy looked at the cop. "Okay, follow me...it's pretty far back." He headed for the back door. The cop followed Randy at a safe distance, still unsure of the larger man. John had passed out and did not hear Randy's parting words to him.

The medics took John to the hospital as Randy lead the officer into the woods, walking until they reached the remnants of the campsite. The officer looked around, taking in the signs of apparent struggle. He examined the dead man on the ground, taking in both the flesh and fatal wound. He looked inside the tent and saw it was empty. "You said there were two attackers?" He finally asked, looking at Randy.

Randy looked over. "Yes...there was a second guy I choked him out inside the tent...if he isn't there then he must have woke up and escaped."

The officer simply nodded as he looked. He bent to pick up a gun that laid on the ground next to the dead man. "I regret that I may need to hold you for a few hours under suspicion while we check things out. Not that I'm saying you are guilty, Sir but until we can speak to your friend and look over the evidence."

Randy's lips curled faintly. "I strongly suggest against that...unless you take me to the hospital and place me under a psych watch." Randy replied firmly and honestly.

The officer looked taken back by the unstable look in Randy's eyes. "Are you threatening me?" His hand went to his gun. They were alone and he had no idea what the large man was capable of.

Randy held his hands up. "No...far from it...for my own safety please..if you feel I need to be detained do it under guard in a psych ward." Randy took a hand, rubbing his head. "I...I have multiple personality syndrome...o-one of them is...self-destructive."

The officer looked uneasy at the news. "I appreciate the honestly. Please turn and put your hands behind you."

Randy turned with a shaky breath. "Will you at least help me lock up my place...and grab mine and John's wallets so we have our IDs?"

"Of course, Sir." The officer agreed as he restrained Randy's hands. He put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Come on, Son." He seemed more at ease once Randy was secured.

Randy nodded as he headed back for the house. As he walked, his body language seemed to want to change right in front of the officer. His head was lowered more and he didn't stand as straight. The officer watched the other man carefully as he walked. When they finally reached the house he looked at Randy. "Where are your wallets, Sir?"

Randy looked as if debating something then slowly nodded. "Um. mine would be the main bedroom." His tone seemed lower, almost softer even with the deep baritone. "His...not sure..maybe the guest room upstairs." There was a sadness to his eyes that before they went into the woods appeared hardened.

The officer looked at Randy carefully. "Am I speaking to someone else?" He asked almost softly. "Different than in the woods?" Randy looked confused then lowered his eyes. He slowly nodded. The officer looked uncertain, worried if he left Randy alone what he might do in his mental state even cuffed. "Do you...blame yourself?" He asked after a moment. Randy gave another slow nod. "Come with me, Sir. I can't trust you alone." The officer said bluntly. He walked Randy upstairs to look for the wallets. Thankfully, he was able to find them both after a few minutes and then led Randy to the police car, helping him get inside. Once Randy was secured, he walked to lock up the house with the key Randy had given him.

When the officer got back to the car Randy was sitting back with his head leaning back against the seat. He was listening to Brandon filling him in well except for the parts he didn't even remember. The officer drove them both to the local hospital where John was at currently. "Your friend is here as well." The officer said as he turned off the engine. "I'll get you checked in and try to keep you informed."

"Thank you." Randy replied. "I...I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you, Officer." His tone was different for a third time.

"No...it's fine, Son." The officer tried to smile. He helped Randy out and led him inside the large building to get him checked in. Randy tried to remain calm. He basically asked for this, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was just trying not to panic. Randy's cuffs were taken off once he was checked into a room. He was restrained in a bed under suicide watch once the doctor was informed of Randy's mental state. The room grew quiet once Randy was asked a flurry of questions about his medical history.

Randy's heart sank but then would race as he felt the old sense of isolation. He also was sad and worried over John's condition. Meanwhile, John was in emergency surgery to have the bullet removed from his body. He wanted to fade in and out mentally, feeling himself drifting almost in and out of his body if that made sense. He was walking the thin line between life and death. In his mind, he felt he could almost see Randy at a distance. He called out for him but his voice was as soft as a whisper as his physical body was under a sedative. Randy closed his eyes, trying to relax. Was Brandon in the back because he had no reason to fight as this was his idea? Was the other quiet because he was strapped down had no way of harming them? Some may not see him as a religious man, but he started to pray for John. He prayed every prayer he knew that John would make it.

Hours passed and John's condition became more stable. The officer entered Randy's room, walking quietly inside. "Mr. Orton?" He asked softly, seeing the man's eyes were closed.

"Yes?" Randy replied, opening his eyes slightly surprised to see the same officer again.

"I wanted to let you know your friend pulled through his surgery okay. He is more stable and there is no risk of losing him." The man walked closer to the bed. "This is a small town, Son. We care about each other around here and you remind me of my oldest." He paused. "He's your...boyfriend isn't he?"

"Thank God for that." Randy replied to the news. "And yes he is. I am sorry if I withheld that information." He gave a weak chuckle. "You don't recognize either one of us...or our names?"

"I do now, Son. At least his. I guess with the swelling sustained to his face I didn't see it but seeing the ID sure rang a bell." The man smiled. "My grandsons are big fans of his...I assume you wrestle as well?"

"Well, I used to...I was made to retire about a year or so ago." Randy told him. "I also use my real name for the ring. Sometimes they also referred to me as the Viper."

The man nodded. "I don't watch wrestling much myself anymore but the kids love it. I doubt I'll be telling them I ran into their hero at work though. They're too young to explain John was shot and almost killed."

Randy nodded, lowering his eyes. Hearing it himself was a huge blow, showing him how bad he fucked things up. "Well, of course...maybe some other time after this is over you can stop at my place...as a social call. I am sure he would love to sign something for them. " Randy said at last.

The officer gave a smile. "I'd like that. I need to confirm your story with John when he wakes. If everything checks out and the hospital thinks you're mentally sound you should be released in a few hours or so."

"Thank you for everything, Officer." Randy told him.

The officer nodded. "Your boyfriend was wearing a leather...um, necklace. Unfortunately, it had to be cut off due to swelling and being coated in blood from his mouth. I'm sorry if it was important to him."

"It was...but I am sure he will understand." Randy told the officer. He knew once he could get home he had research to do. The officer nodded and left the room. Hours seemed to pass before Randy was once again evaluated to see his current mental state. He was asked over and over again if he felt any urges to harm himself. Randy tried not to snap as he was asked too many times to count. He told them all the same thing. Get him a joint and he would be fine. If they want to double check they could contact his therapist in Missouri. He wondered why they kept having nurses and interns asking him instead of sending an actually mental doctor.

The remote hospital finally cleared things with Randy's doctor and he was given the requested plant. His restraints were removed so he could move more freely. Randy requested a nurse to escort him to a lounge area to smoke. He figured it would be rude to smell up a room. He only needed a few good hits untill he got the feeling he was used to. He then allowed them to escort him back to his room to get changed and sign the release papers. The same policeman from earlier knocked on Randy's door as he was dressing. "One second." Randy called out as he was slipping his shirt on. "Come in." He sat on the bed to get his shoes on.

The officer walked into the room. "I won't keep you, Mr. Orton. I just want to let you know John vouched for your story. Also, the bullet found in his person did not match your gun. John was able to speak enough to tell us you did not harm him...he said if anything you saved him."

"Thank you." Randy told him, standing up. "I'm getting ready to go up and see him. I'll catch a cab to my place whenever I decide to head home."

The officer nodded. "Take care, Son." He moved to leave the room.

Randy gathered his wallet and phone before leaving and taking the elevator up the couple floor to the ICU wing. John laid silent in his bed, hooked up to the normal monitors. His right eye was swollen almost completely closed and his face was slightly pale. The beeping of the monitors were the only sounds to break the silence. Randy walked in looking unsure if John was asleep or awake. He moved to the bed, lightly touching John's shoulder.

John gave a soft sound. His good eye opened slowly to see Randy looking at him. "H-Hey." He said in a raspy tone.

"Hey, Babe...try to rest your voice." Randy whispered with a shaky smile. "I feel like I fucked up...forgive me?"

"Y-You did what you felt had to be done." John whispered. "Of course I do."

"Thanks, Babe...we will figure things out. When you get out of here I don't think you should try to travel cross country right away." Randy told him.

John nodded. "D-Do you have my collar?"

"I was told they had to cut it off, Baby." Randy sighed. "And was coated in blood...that made it a biohazard." He swallowed a lump. "I was going to surprise you...but when I was told I decided I was going to have one made for you."

John nodded slowly. A tear fell from his good eye. "I-I'm glad you're okay. It happened so fast. I worried...about the other parts."

"Yeah, I was worried as well. The police wanted to take me into custody until my story could be verified...I didn't resist them, but suggested it be done as a psych watch because of my condition. Currently, I'm...a...medicated so they won't be an issue." Randy tried to explain.

John nodded. "They asked me about it...I...told them...someone needs to contact Hunter before tomorrow. T-They said it could be at least six months recovery time. T-They almost lost me."

"Well, I can try later...oh boy that will be fun. As for six months...I'll stay with you if you want...or we will get you a reputable aid." Randy told him. "I'm glad you didn't give up...you scared the crap out of me."

"Y-Your job in TNA..." John tried to protest before coughing.

"I haven't signed a contract yet." Randy told him. "Now take it the fuck easy."

John tried to calm down. He reached to rest his hand over Randy's. "N-Not exactly as much fun when it's not a r-roleplay." He tried to joke.

"No...it's not." Randy gave a dry chuckle.

"I love you." John whispered. "I really do."

"Love you too, Baby." He leaned to lightly kiss John's cheek."Yeah, I was told that was one of the last things you said before you passed out."

"B-Brandon's calling me Johnny now...think he has a soft spot for me." John said.

Randy chuckled. "I think so too...just the last I worry about...sadly I need to lock them both away for now."

"T-Too bad you can't get rid of just the one." John whispered.

"Yeah, I know...I know it can piss Brandon off...but at least for now I can't risk it...maybe once you recover some you can try to talk to them..let them know you will be okay and don't blame us?" Randy asked, grasping straws.

"I...can do that." John agreed. His eyes wanted to close.

"Just rest, Babe...I'll go get something to eat then come back okay?" Randy told him.

"Okay." John whispered. He felt himself drifting off again.

Randy kissed John's cheek again. Before he left the room he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of John. He then left to find the cafeteria. He pulled out his phone, calling the main office as he knew that number by heart. After jumping some hoops and asked for them to have Hunter call him back as soon as possible. It was urgent and about John. Randy's phone rang shortly after. It was Hunter's personal number. Randy swallowed his bite of food, taking a deep breath. "Hey Hunt." He addressed him as calmly as he could.

Hunter sounded confused as he replied. "What's going on, Randy?" They had not spoken since Randy's arrest.

"John and I were jumped near my new place in Colorado." Randy told him. "John got shot in the ordeal." He gave a sigh. "He's in bad shape...he's going to make it...but it is going to be a long recovery."

"Fuck!" Hunter exclaimed. His tone grew suspicious. " You're not hurt though? "

"A few bumps and scraps from when I wrestled on of the attackers." Randy told Hunter. He gave a faint sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Knowing how news travels I'm sure if it isn't already in a couple hours you can do a search. In some ways I am surprised your scrapers haven't found news of Cena injured in a Colorado hospital." Randy told him, trying not to sound sarcastic or defensive.

Hunter gave a long breath. "Okay...I'll check it out. Sorry to come across harsh but frankly John has been coming into work bruised since you two started...seeing each other."

"I know...I am trying to work on a few things...the last one was consensual." Randy told Hunter frankly. "And I understand your suspicion if i was in your position."

"I did find him naked in your basement." Hunter reminded Randy. " but I'm trying to believe the best. "

"I was sick, Hunter...I admit I was wrong." Randy told him. "The police did hold me under suspicion for a few hours until testing could clear me."

Hunter gave a huff. "Vince is going to blow his stack. John was lined up for some big shit. How long do you think he'll be out?"

"I wasn't told yet." Randy told him. "He was shot in the side near the hip...He almost died out there." Randy said the last part in a low tone as the graveness of the attack was sinking in more.

"Fuck." Hunter began to realize how bad John really was. "What happened exactly?"

"Told you...we were out in the woods of my property. We camped out the night before and went to clean the site the next day when we were attacked. John was grabbed first while I was inside the tent. One of the men then tried to come in after me and it led to a fight. I got the upper hand and subdued the one guy. Then when faced by the second guy that had John...things just...well, it happened so fast and went so wrong." Randy told him as he glanced around the large room. "Hey, I'm in a public place...can I maybe fill you in later?"

"Sure...okay. I'll pass word along. I'm sure John will call when he is up to it and feeling better." Hunter assured him.

"Yes I'm sure...he is currently in the ICU." Randy told him. Hunter thanked Randy and ended the call.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hope you all have a Happy New Year.) Jade and Rose

John rested the next few days until he was stable enough to move to a normal room. The day he was moved he begged to be discharged but the hospital said it was not safe yet. It was driving the older man crazy to just sit in bed all day and do nothing.

Randy hated to leave John's side but he had to. At least for now he felt he had to keep his smoking on a schedule. He knew Brandon hated being locked but it was the only way to stay safe. Also at home he researched and ordered John a new collar. When he arrived that day he found out John had been moved and went in search of his new room.

As Randy neared John's room, the older man could be heard arguing with a nurse. "Please, I feel fine now. I just want to go home so I can relax more." His distinct voice carried.

Randy quickened his pace without running. He popped his head in the door. "You giving this good lady a hard time, Johnny?"

John turned to look at Randy. "I'm just tired of hospitals. I feel fine."

The young nurse looked flustered as she looked at Randy. "He could hardly walk on his own to the bathroom without screaming in pain. The doctor said a few more days." John gave an audible groan.

Randy walked in, flashing a smile at the young nurse. "Don't mind him...he's just acting like a grizzly bear right now." He looked at John. "I guess it's a good thing I spent time shifting some of my rooms around."

The young nurse blushed at the tall man's smile. "Are all his friends so handsome?"

John actually glared at the nurse. He felt oddly possessive. " He's more than a friend...much more. "

Randy smiled. "Put the claws back, Stud...I'm sure she's harmless." He walked over, kissing John's cheek.

The nurse's eyes widened and then she blushed even more. "Oh...uh...my apologies. I can leave for now...but sadly he can't." John relaxed slightly at Randy's kiss.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your rounds." Randy told the nurse as he moved to take a seat.

"I'm finished for now." She assured Randy. "If you need anything let me know." John gave a huff once she was gone, feeling grumpy. "She was all over you."

"Wow...are your blue eyes turning green on me, Johnny?" Randy asked.

John huffed. "Sorry. Just grumpy. I hate being here so much. I just want to leave."

"It's fine...sort of sweet. Well, when they let me spring you I want you to stay at my place at least a week before you try to go back to Florida. I moved the guest room downstairs so you won't need to climb steps right away since I have a three quarter bath on the first floor." Randy told him.

John nodded. "I appreciate that." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "They're saying I won't be able to wrestle for six months to a year. Hunter is flying for a visit tomorrow."

"Knowing you...you'll aim for four months." Randy faintly laughed.

John sighed. "I'm going to lose my mind that long."

"You did it before you'll do it again." Randy told him. "Um..do you want me here tomorrow?"

"You don't have to...I know it's awkward for you." John told the younger man.

"Will it be awkward? Fuck yeah...but if we are going to make this whole boyfriend thing work I'm going to have to get used to being around the guys at times won't I?" Randy commented reaching over to take John's hand.

John offered a small smile. "Yeah...thanks." He had grown closer to Randy the last few days. His near death experience had opened his eyes to what was important.

"Oh, if you're up for it while you are at my place...you may get a visitor...the officer that came to the house has two grandsons that are fans of yours. I told him to feel free to make a social visit once you were released. I was sure you would want to thank him and maybe sign something for his boys."

John gave a dimpled smile. "Of course. It will be a nice distraction."

"Nice...I'll make sure to track down one of your figures or something...or maybe you can reach Hunter to bring some swag." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good." John agreed. He shifted with a groan. "Fuck, it seems I'm either in pain or loopy on pain meds. I can't win."

"Sorry, Babe...anything I can do to help?" Randy asked.

"Fuck my brains out so I'm too tired to care?" John joked.

Randy laughed. "Well, one I can't do that here...and two, I think it would be too stressful on your hip."

John had to agree with a sigh. The day passed slowly. The next morning Hunter walked into John's room. Randy was asleep next to John's bed. Hunter paused, just taking in the sight.

The older man had a bag in his hand as he looked over the two men. He had mixed feeling seeing Randy. He headed towards the bed, wondering if John was actually asleep. John stirred, hearing a sound. His eyes slowly opened to see Hunter. "Hey." He said thickly, his voice husky from sleep. "Didn't realize I slept so late."

Hunter looked down at his Rolex. "Maybe I am a little early...not sure." He almost whispered. "How you holding up, Champ?" He looked at John with a worried expression.

"Okay...in pain but getting better. They refuse to let me leave though." John said honestly. The swelling had gone down in his eye, just leaving it bruised.

"Well, I know you like pushing yourself hard, John..but at least for now...listen to the doctors." Hunter told him sternly in almost a fatherly manner.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He looked at the sleeping Randy. "Randy's been so good since this happened...stayed by my side every day."

Hunter looked over at Randy, seeing the man shift. He then look back at John. "So he is doing better? Glad to hear it. Now you just need to get better. Of course many of the boys send their wishes and prayers. Oh yeah, the things you asked for." Hunter held up the bag. "Where should I place it.?"

"Over there please." John pointed to a corner where some of Randy's belongings sat. "And yes he's doing much better."

Hunter went and sat the bag down, Randy shifted on the small couch in the room but still didn't seem to wake as Hunter walked back towards John. "Has he been at home?"

"Only a few minutes but he rushes back. I tell him to go but he won't." John said. "I guess what happened shook us both up. They almost lost me that day."

"I heard. Good thing you have a stubborn streak a mile wide. Did they ever find out who your attackers where?" Hunter wondered, moving to the chair.

"Escaped convicts from what I heard. They wanted to hide out in Randy's woods." John told him. "Ran and I were cleaning up our camping site and they grabbed me. They wanted to hold us as hostages I guess...one went after Randy and he fought...took them both down himself. I got shot when the second guy fell down."

Hunter slowly shook his head. "But you don't blame him for attacking them?"

"I admit I did at first but not now. He was trying to protect us. Who knows what they would have done if he would have agreed to go along with them. They might have murdered us both." John said.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, maybe...if they were escape convicts I'm sure they would have done what ever not to get caught again."

"I...discovered Randy did not do those other things to me...he suffers from multiple personality syndrome. It was another personality that comes forward...and he's getting help." John said.

Hunter without meaning to gave a brief laugh. "Well, very glad to hear it." He glanced a Randy. "Boy is wiped isn't he?" He looked back at John. "Or he's being a good actor?" He gave a faint smile. "Thanks for confirming some information we were given a little while ago."

"Oh?" John asked curiously. " What were you told? "

"Pretty much what you just said. That Randy suffered from multiple personality syndrome. Heard it was actually years...but he normally kept it in check using some...um...controversial treatments for back then." Hunter told John as Randy's face scrunched up, grumbling under his breath. Hunter tried not to laugh. "Hey." He raised his head and voice slightly. "Why don't you stop faking it and join the conversation?"

A sigh was heard before Randy shifted to slowly sit up, looking a little sheepish. "You were awake the whole time?" John asked in surprise.

Randy rubbed his eyes slightly. "Not the whole time." He mumbled.

"I would say maybe about ten minutes or so." Hunter chuckled with a smirk.

John shook his head. "How did you know?"

"Years of travels." Hunter told John. "He isn't exactly quiet unless he is in a bed." He gave a silent laugh. "Surprised he didn't keep you up."

"I am NOT that bad." Randy exclaimed. "I haven't traveled with you in years, Hunt."

John chuckled. "Guess I was too out of it to notice."

"Not that bad? You could vibrate windows." Hunter snarked.

"Hey, you must be confusing me with Dave." Randy replied.

John laughed, glad to see them getting along. "So, what did you bring me for the kids, Hunter?"

Hunter looked back at John. "The normal run down of things. Two figures and shirts...since you said kids we brought youth large. Also a poster to share and one of the belts."

John nodded. "Sounds good. I bet they love Randy too and the officer just doesn't know it. All the boys love the Viper."

"Well, I guess that depends on how long they been fans for...since I basically don't exist since I fucked up." Randy pointed out.

"Hey, as it was pointed out to me...you didn't fuck up, Randy. You are sick...and you're being treated again for it. Just wondering...did you have that the whole time in the company?" Hunted looked back at Randy, asking.

Randy bit his lips before licking them, looking down. "Um...yeah...I wasn't medicating myself the whole time...it was more when the treatment was no longer a suspension."

"Damn...knew you that whole time and I had no clue. Is that why you partied so hard with Ric and stuff?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah, basically...It didn't work as well, but it helped." Randy told him.

"Well, if you get the documentation needed I can make sure you won't even get fined anymore." Hunter told him.

Randy head shot up, raising a brow. "What?!" He exclaimed before he realized it. "Hold on." He lowered his voice back down. "What the hell are you talking about, Hunt?"

Hunter smirked with a chuckle. "Bluntly? Now I have added confirmation WWE is debating offering you a new contract." Randy's eyes widened in shock.

John looked just as shocked. "Damn...that's great news...a second chance."

"Um...yeah it is...damn...thanks." Randy commented

"Wow, did I make the Viper bite his own tongue?" Hunter laughed.

"What about John though? He needs me right now." Randy commented, not even making a comeback to Hunter's comment.

"I'll be fine, Ran. I don't expect you to sit with me for six months to a year." John told him.

"I been out this long." Randy told him.

"Okay, take a breath both of you." Hunter told them. "I still have to get this all past the board of directors...there will be damage control issues. That alone may take a couple months. How about I propose a double return for you both at one of the big four events?"

John nodded. "Sounds good." He took a deep breath, knowing he was about to shock Randy. " I heard Steph say you guys want to do more LGBT storylines...if you want Ran and I can have one since we're both on Smackdown. " Randy may have sputtered slightly.

Hunter looked at him then back at John. "I can shoot it past Creative. Since you were the good guy that the women fawned over even when you were with Nikki...who knows how they will react to you in a same sex situation."

"Half of them say we're together anyway." John laughed.

"I see it now...Fan fiction becomes reality." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "Just nothing too crazy. Got to keep it PG." He hoped he wasn't sickening Hunter.

"Well, not all fan fiction is that crazy." Randy laughed.

"I get the point, Boys." Hunter interrupted. "I'll need to first sit with the board. If they okay it I'll send you a contract for you to look over, Ran...we will then go from there."

"Sounds great, Hunt." Randy replied with a smile. He felt better than he had in months.

John laughed. "Thanks for coming, Hunter. It means a lot."

"Of course...hey we been friends in the back a long time, John." Hunter told John then looked at Randy. "Glad we worked things out."  
Randy nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Hunter smiled, standing up. He lightly patted John's shoulder. "Get well soon, Champ...Just not too soon." He gave a brief dry chuckle.

John thanked Hunter and then tried to relax.

Several days more passed until he was finally released. He was helped out to Randy's vehicle and Randy drove them home. Randy gave John support as the older man walked up to the front door. "So good to be out of that place." John commented.

"I'm sure it is." Randy supported John with one arm while unlocking the door with the other. "I'm surprised but glad you're walking so well." He pushed the door open. "I was worried we would have needed medics to bring you in." They headed inside. "Should we head right down to your room or do you need to sit in the living room a bit?"

"I can make it to me room." John said stubbornly, pushing past the pain. He walked through the house to the guest room. Randy opened the door, letting John inside. It was a large room with a queen size bed, nightstand, dresser, and a desk with chair. There was also a TV set up. Next to the dresser John could spot a mini fridge.

"This looks great." John commented as he moved to sit on the bed. "Thanks, Ran."

"Of course, Johnny...I love you, Babe and just want to make sure you have everything you need. I didn't think you can make the kitchen on your own yet that's why the mini fridge. I'll get some high protein snacks and some drinks for you. I thought the desk would be good if you want to use my laptop or something. Of course, I'm not keeping you in here...just know your range will be limited by yourself for a while." Randy said.

John gave a smile and nod. "Very thoughtful, Daddy...um, I want to speak to the other two later. I have a few things to tell them."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "I won't smoke anymore today. So, a few hours you may be able to talk to Brandon...the others I don't know how to get them or not."

"I'll try to draw it out. Maybe if I let them know I appreciate all they did for me and do not blame you things will go better." John told him.

"Okay, Baby." Randy looked worried. "Anything special you want for dinner tonight? Also anything you want in particular for your snack fridge?"

"Not really as far as dinner goes. As for my snack fridge maybe a few packages of lean ham and some nuts." John told Randy. "But can I get a kiss? Those cheek pecks in the hospital just weren't the same."

"Of course, Baby." Randy moved to the bed. He cupped John's jaw and tilted his head up as he leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, letting it linger as his eyes drifted closed. John's lips moved against Randy's. It felt good to feel him like this again.

Randy slowly broke the kiss. "The small bathroom is right across the hall...think you can make that alone?"

John nodded. "Sure...I should be fine." His hungry eyes took in Randy's form.

Randy gave a shaky breath under John's gaze. "What you want, Baby?"

John shook himself. "Nothing...just admiring."

"Thanks, Baby...oh, I have something for you." Randy moved over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer.

John looked curiously, his head tilting. "Is it a vibrator?" He joked.

Randy laughed. "Maybe after your next check up."He carried a small jewelry box over to John, holding it out and turning the opening towards him. He opened it and the smell of leather hit John in the nose. Inside was a new leather collar that when John looked at it could see the words Baby embossed on it. It was a softer leather with a suede lining. It also had a D ring attached. .

John felt tear wet his eyes as he picked up the collar. Instead of being a thick, posture collar this one was a little thinner without being too small. "It's perfect...much better than the one I picked out." He had no idea why it made him feel so choked up.

Randy set the box next to John then moved to hug him. "I'm glad you liked my choices."

"It's perfect." John whispered as he hugged Randy. "Put it on for me?"

Randy let go moving back. "Of course, Baby." He extended his hand. John handed Randy the collar and then raised his head. Randy bent to put the collar on then leaned to kiss John as he checked to make sure it was still loose enough.

"It feels like a perfect fit." John smiled at the feeling.

"Good. I think I kept it loose enough that you can sleep with it on if you want." Randy told him. "You will need to remove it once you are allowed to take showers again."

John nodded." Sure, Daddy." He moved to slowly lay down. "I saw the dungeon room in the basement obviously. How deep does your interest in BDSM lifestyle go? Or was it mostly the other part?"

"I think more so him...but even that isn't deep." Randy sighed. "He just knows the warped views in those stories...I'm sure they aren't correct."

John's eyes lowered slightly. He gave a nod. "Good to know." He had been studying up on it during his free time in the hospital. A part of him had hoped Randy was as into it as he seemed to be.

Randy took a hand to lift John's jaw. "What is it, Baby...and don't tell me it's nothing."

"I guess I got the wrong impression...by the dungeon you had set up." John admitted. "I've been researching online about the BDSM community and it's kind of fascinating. I guess I was hoping you could teach me."

"Well, when he comes out...talk to Brandon." Randy suggested.

John gave a slow nod. "Okay." He had hoped Randy would be into it himself. Had he pushed the collar idea on Randy?

Randy leaned to give John a kiss." Why don't you lay down? I'll go get your medication from the car. You want them set up in here or the bathroom?"

"Bathroom is fine." John said as he slowly laid down. "Shit, I have almost nothing to wear."

"Well, I can wash what you have and I can go out tomorrow to buy some things. I just want to wait until after you have had your chat." Randy told John as he had a cold shiver run down his back. "Well, I'll be back...hungry?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "Do they deliver out here? Chinese sounds good."

"I'll check the computer." Randy told him. "What you in the mood for?"

"Beef with broccoli and chicken on a stick." John said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Of course, Babe." Randy left the room to get the items from the car first and set the bathroom up for John before he headed for his office to research if there was any delievery to his area. There was but it was costly through a secondary service. Randy didn't care and placed the order before heading to the living room to wait.

John moved to get tablet computer he had brought with him from the hospital. He laid in bed with it and brought up the BDSM forum he had been following the past few days. Was Randy not as kinky as he had portrayed? Over an hour passed when Randy came in with a bag of food, setting it on the desk. He moved to the closet, pulling out a bed tray. "Need help sitting up?"

"No, I'm good. Smells good." John answered as he sat the tablet aside. On it was a picture of a muscular stud in a strict rope tie.

Randy opened the tray, resting it across John's lap before he went to pull out John's food along with a container of Chinese sweet tea. He put them on the tray then grabbed silverware. "Did you want me to eat in here with you?"

"You can if you want to." John smiled. "Be nice to have company."

"Well, of course I want to." Randy chuckled as he moved to sit at the desk, pulling out his food. He turned in the chair to be able to see John so his back wasn't to him. "So...is that one of the things that interest you, Babe? Being tied?"

"Just...everything I guess." John admitted. "The sense of security...control. Belonging to a community. Things I never even knew I wanted."

"Well, being such public figures I don't know how much we can have in community ties." Randy told John before he started to eat.

John could tell by Randy's voice he had no enthusiasm for the community. He took a bite of chicken. "I thought as obsessed as you were with me you would love the chance to show me off as yours."

"Of course I would...just how?" Randy asked.

"I...don't know. I was hoping you could teach me all about the community." John admitted. "I guess I got the idea from the stories you were the Dom type."

"That's all I know are those stories...I think all he knows too...fantasies." Randy admitted then looked down, feeling he was letting John down.

"Oh." John said simply. He didn't know what else to say. Who the hell builds a whole bondage dungeon and knows nothing about it? He went to focus on eating more.

Some time passed in silence before Randy spoke again. "You two having some sort of disagreement?"

John looked up, caught off guard. "Huh?"

Randy chuckled. "Oh, sorry...fuck, I was feeling cramped." Randy gave that almost familiar dark look and smirk. "Well, you're looking better than last I saw you."

Understanding showed on John's face. "Yeah...I pulled through okay. I have to stay off work a few months though. Thanks for helping him keep his cool and get help."

"Yeah, I just hate I had to be locked up to protect us from the fucking coward...what am I doing out anyway...not that I'm complaining." Randy asked before he grabbed a shrimp to popped it in his mouth.

"I have no idea...maybe he sent you out because I upset him. Hope not though." John replied.

"Well, what's going on, Johnny?" Randy asked, looking over setting his tray to the side.

John sighed. "I guess you see he bought me a new collar. Well...I guess I assumed since you guys built a dungeon in the basement you were into the whole BDSM thing. I did some research in the hospital and was hoping he could teach me all about it...but he doesn't seem very interested. I think he fears he's letting me down."

"The hidden room was more my idea...allowed us to immerse ourselves into what we read." Randy told him.

"I figured that out...fuck, why did I ask him to collar me?" John sighed. "I think it was all a big misunderstanding."

"Well, I personally don't mind...but would need to learn more...let me guess though...you're more worried about what he wants though?" Randy commented as he stood up.

"Well, if he's okay with it I would like it...just don't want to hurt him." John replied honestly.

"Well, you know it's both of us...how did you joke? Like being in a threesome with twins?" Randy commented.

"Yeah...fuck, don't let me think about that again. I'm not allowed any fun." John groaned.

"Awe...I'm sorry, Johnny...I'll try to be a good boy." Randy smirked before moving back to his seat. "So, how long do you think before you can do...extra curricular activities?"

"They never really mentioned it...but Daddy said it would be too hard on my hip." John sighed. "So...you'll do some research for me?"

"Yeah sure." Randy replied. "And sadly I think your Daddy is right...at least until your stitches get removed."

"Yeah." John sighed. "I guess I'll have to be good."

"For now." Randy told him. "Royally sucks."

John nodded. "You seem to care about me more than you used to...guess I'm growing on you, Brandon."

"Yeah, like a fungus." Randy laughed. "Just messing with ya."

"Ha ha." John laughed. He grew serious after a few minutes. "I need to somehow draw out the third part...convince him you are all not to blame for my injury...then maybe you won't be locked away so much and you can do your research."

"Damn...I don't know how, Johnny...I didn't even realize there was another until recently." Randy told him.

"Let me try something okay? It's worth a shot." John said. He took a deep breath then looked at Randy. "I want to speak to the hidden part...the part who blames themselves for my injury...you feel so guilty like you need to be punished. You want to harm yourself and the host."

Randy cringed, shaking his head, feeling it getting foggy. "Damn." He mumbled as he blinked his eyes a few times. He then looked at John. "Nope...damn coward." He huffed.

John refused to give up. He looked intently into Randy's eyes. "I know you're in there." He said firmly. "You hurt the host...scalded him in water...tried to burn his hand...I won't rest until you let us have a chat. I want you to see the truth...you need to see it." Randy cringed again, giving a shaky breath as his eyes closed. Randy folded his hands in front of himself, slowly wringing them together.

"I see you...now talk to me." John said almost gently. "You can see I'm okay...why do you want to harm yourself?"

"But...you're not okay." Randy replied in an oddly soft tone. "We al-almost got you killed." His voice sounded like it already was getting choked up.

"Look at me...do you love me?" John asked as he moved to touch Randy's shoulder.

Randy jumped, not even seeing the older man move. His head moved to look. Moisture filled his eyes. "Love?" The voice a harsh whisper with confusion. "I just want to keep...you safe."

"And you did that...all of you." John said quietly. "Those men were criminals...They had me tied up and wanted to tie your host. They were running from the police. If they would have had us at their mercy they probably would have killed us both. You saved me."

"But other times? Seems we only lead to bad things for you." Randy commented.

"It's getting better...we have an understanding. When you try to hurt yourself it only hurts me more." John said firmly.

Randy lowered his eyes but didn't say anything. "Are you listening...harming is not the answer." John said firmly. "You work out your feelings...don't run away from them."

"It's...it's all I...know." Randy opened his hands, taking the index of one finger to rub over the scar on the palm of the other one. "When we're bad should be punished...hurt."

John reached to take one of Randy's hands. "How long have you been with the host? Why did you come to him?"

"After he hurt you real bad first time...when he was sent away." Randy replied, slowly looking at John again.

"I know he doesn't want to hurt me...but you aren't needed anymore. Brandon is under control...things are different now." John said.

"Not needed?" Randy commented. His eyes lowered as his body almost trembled, giving a few sniffles.

John wrapped his arm around Randy. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Mary." Came a choked up whisper.

John was a little taken back by the answer. He finally spoke again. "Mary, I know you want to protect me and keep me safe...but I'm okay. Brandon doesn't hurt me anymore unless I want him to...and Randy takes good care of me."

Randy looked at John with questioning eyes. "Why would you want him to hurt you? You do bad things?"

"No...it's not like that...it does hurt some...but it feels good too...like playing. I can say stop anytime." John tried to explain.

"They never stop." Randy replied. The more he talked the more childlike he seemed.

"Sometimes they do when I say my special word." John tried to explain. He wondered where in Randy's head all this was coming from.

"Special word? I was never taught any." Randy replied.

John cocked his head. "Your host was abused?"

"Host...oh...yes. I saw it at times...the other would come out to try to deal with it." Randy replied.

"If Brandon helped him deal why are you here?" John asked confused.

"I felt his depression." Randy replied. "I knew it well." Randy cringed, moving to hold his head. "Hurts...must go."

"Please...leave him...he does not need you to harm him." John pleaded. " I love him. " Randy's eyes closed and he collapsed in the chair and into John's grasp.

"Fuck." John whispered. He had no idea what happened. He tried to move Randy without pulling his side.

Randy was only out a few second before he tried to move, his body shivering. "Fuck." He groaned.

"You okay?" John asked, worried.

"Feels like someone opened all the windows." Randy commented as he felt like his teeth wanted to chatter.

John tried to stand. "Lay down...under the blanket."

Randy slowly moved. "Come take your own advice...I can clean up the trays later."

John groaned as he laid down. "That was fucking intense."

Randy got in next to John. "What was? I...fuck, feel like he had me run a marathon then dunk me into a freezer."

"Wasn't all him...I spoke to Brandon first. He said he would be willing to research the BDSM community for me." John paused. " Then the other part came...strange it was like a young girl named Mary...she said your depression drew her to you. "

"Drew her?" Randy question. "That doesn't sound like a splintered personality does it?"

"Not really...she said she came after you hurt me the first time. It was odd." John admitted. " Brandon is different than you but he's still you...she is nothing like you. "

"Great I'm haunted by a ghost that wants to hurt me if not kill me." Randy groaned, wanting to pull the blanket up over his head. 'Well, now we know why we could never find them.' Randy sighed.

"I tried to talk sense into her. She wants to protect me." John said. " I told her Brandon only brings wanted pain now. "

"Protect you? Why you...sure screw me? Wonder if she tried to protect someone when she was alive." Randy ponderd.

"Maybe she seemed sweet just sad and lost." John sighed. " She wanted me safe and said you're no good for me. "

"How do we keep her out of my body though? God, I feel so weak." Randy commented.

"I don't know...fuck, it's confusing." John admitted. " At least we got Brandon figured...he's going to do some reading for me. "

"I'm glad, Baby...can I close my eyes for a bit?" Randy asked

"Sure...I'll rest too." John tried to get comfortable. Randy moved to get comfortable. He tried to get close to John without irritating his injuries.

John chuckled. "Brandon said it sucks we have to be good right now."

"Well, at least we agree on something." Randy mumbled with a yawn.

"Rest." John told him softly. He felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep. Unseen to their natural eye, the spirit of the young child departed and moved on. She no longer felt needed now that John had assured her he was okay. She had come to Randy, drawn to his mental illness and pain. The poor child had suffered a lifetime of abuse but was now free to be at rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Both men fell asleep with Randy waking a few hours later in the now dark room the smell of stale Chinese hitting his nose, causing him to groan. He was disoriented at first, trying to remember where he was. John snored lightly. A light mumble passed his lips then a needy moan. Randy looked over in the darkness. "Oh yeah." He whispered as earlier slowly came back to him. John's breathing was deep. His body moved slowly under the blanket as if he were thrusting his hips slightly. He gave a another moan.

Randy moved to lean near John's ear. "Baby...Baby." He whispered. "Need to calm down. Don't need you pulling stitches."

John was in a deep sleep and didn't wake up. His cock was hard as he panted. "Fuck...Mmmm...show them I'm yours." Randy shrugged as he moved to turn the bedside lamp on. He then moved the blanket to expose John. He was on his good side so he moved closer to kiss John's neck as he reached a hand to pet John's clothed cock.

John groaned, his hips thrusting at the touch. "Fuck." He groaned out. "Fuck."

Randy moved by John's ear. "Hold still, Baby." He told John before he used his teeth to tug John's ear and he moved his hand inside John's shorts to grasp his cock. He lightly licked the edge of John's ear. "I'll ease your ache...but you can't hurt yourself in the process."

John's eyes began to flutter as the sensations began to wake him up. He looked confused. "W-What?"

"I think you were having a naughty dream, Baby...you were humping the air...I didn't want to have you get hurt so I decided to give you a hand." Randy whispered.

"Y-Yeah...You and Brandon had me at a secret club...showing me off." John panted as he woke more. "Sorry I woke you."

"I think I was awake already." Randy told him. "Shift and I'll get your shorts down some. And you can tell me about it." John raised up so Randy could lower his shorts. His cock was hard and the head already wet.

Randy worked the shorts down some before he laid next to John again and began stroking him again. He leaned over, placing kisses to John's neck. "Fuck." John moaned out as he fought to stay still. "Feels good, Daddy."

"Good Baby...now you need to try not to move...I know it's hard...you can do it though." Randy encouraged as he rubbed his thumb over the moist head.

"Pin my leg to help me?" John asked as he bit his lip. "Fuck, the dream was hot."

"Want me to move to your bad side?" Randy asked to make sure.

"Yeah." John panted out.

"Does it strain your side to raise your arms?" Randy asked as he stopped stroking John's cock for the moment.

"Don't think so...why?" John asked as he tested it.

"Keep them there." Randy told John as he moved over John to straddle John's leg, putting his weight on his thigh. He then leaned over John to reach out and grasp John's hands, pinning them down as he moved his other hand to grasp John's cock, giving a faint squeeze. "Who do you belong to?"

John's heart raced after the dream being in the submissive position. He felt even more heat travel to his cock. "Y-You, Daddy."

"That's a good Baby." Randy told John thickly as he started to stroke John's manhood again. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Feels so good...fuck." John moaned out. "W-Want to hear my dream?"

"Yeah tell us." Randy told him as he continued. "Give us every little tidbit until you blow for us."

"S-So much for me being good." John laughed. "Um...you and Brandon took me to a club...it was dark...I was dressed in leather wearing the collar. God, you looked so hot dressed in your tight pants."

"Leather hmm? We will need to do some shopping." Randy smirked. "Go on."

"Y-You took me in the club. You told one of the moderators you wanted to show me off but no one but you could touch me...they could only watch." John panted. "You had me cuffed with my hands over my head...my ass facing out...you lowered my leather shorts and spanked my ass in front of everyone."

"It made you hot, Baby...such the exabitionist." Randy almost cooed.

"Yeah...it did. You dragged me back to a room and fucked me hard...telling me how many other people wanted me but only you get to feel me." John's breath grew ragged as he fought bucking his hips into Randy's touch.

"That's right nobody else." Randy told John thickly. "Bet I pushed your ass against a wall and fucked you from behind? Or maybe there were chains and I chained you to the wall to have my way with you?"

"C-Chained but you were facing me...my legs wrapped around your waist...your eyes were intense...like the Viper in the ring." John's eyes closed with a loud moan.

"That works too...me cupping that ass of yours as I let you drop onto my cock." Randy told him thickly with a moan.

"Yeah...you woke me before I finished but you stuffed my leather shorts in my mouth...they were wet from my arousal." John said thickly.

"Talk about a mouthful." Randy commented as he tried not to shift on John's leg he was pinning. "Fuck, Baby you're hot."

"A-Almost there...fuck, Daddy." John moaned. The images from his dream made him so hot.

"Go ahead, Baby...I want to see it...cum for me." Randy told John. John's body shook as he gave a throaty gasp. He hit his peak, shooting to cover Randy's hand. "That's a good, Baby." Randy told John before he let go and carefully moved to get up. "I'll get you a cloth." He headed for the door.

John panted as he came down from his high. "T-That was good. He slowly moved his arms down.

"Good." Randy replied as he left to return a few minutes later with two clothed to clean John off. "Feel any pulling?"

"No...you held me down pretty good." John said honestly. He noticed Randy was standing at attention.

"Good I was worried. Um...ah...guess I should clean our mess from dinner." Randy replied, trying to ignore the straining in his jeans.

"Come here, Daddy?" John spoke up.

"What is it, Johnny?" Randy put the bag down, walking over to him "Everything okay?"

"Daddy needs tending." John reached to brush a hand over Randy's front.

Randy gave a low moan. "Fuck, Baby...you can't strain yourself though."

"You can straddle me and use my mouth or I can stroke you." John offered.

"Your mouth sounds good...so much for us being good." Randy commented

"Oh, well. Is he complaining?" John asked, referring to Brandon. He moved to place his arms over his head like they were being restrained. "Come and use me...take your pleasure."

"Fuck." Randy panted as he went to strip from his clothing. "God, we love you so willing." Randy moved to climb on the bed and straddle John by his upper chest. His knees helping to pin John's arms up. Randy braced one hand on the headboard the other stroking his cock in John's line of sight. ":This what you want, Baby?" He panted. "Like seeing how hard you got me?"

"Y-Yeah...can't believe you weren't going to get off...I want you to use me." John replied.

"Hey, can't blame a Daddy being worried over his Baby's well being now can you?" Randy replied.

"No...not at all." John looked at Randy's hard member. The head glistened slightly. His arms were pinned so he could not touch it but he looked with longing.

"Okay, Baby...open good for me." Randy told John as he moved to lean towards the headboard more and aim the head of his cock for John's lips.

John parted his lips, allowing Randy to slide past. He began to suck on the head as soon as it was in his mouth. "Fuck, you're hungry, Baby." Randy moaned at the quick suction as he pushed in more. "Yeah, that's it. Take me." John relaxed his throat, only gagging slightly as Randy's thick length was buried fully. Randy was the first cock he had ever tried to suck so he was still not the best at times. "Yeah." Randy moaned with almost gritted teeth as he started moving his hip to slide between John's lips. He was feel so hot already that is was only a few minutes before he finished, cumming and filling John's mouth.

John tried to swallow all he could while laying down. Randy was still holding his cock in his mouth so he sucked every drop, looking at the younger man. "That's a good, Baby." Randy smirked before he finally pulled out and moved to lay on John's good side.

"You got off fast. I must have felt good." John commented.

"You did...plus I got heated getting you off…" Randy gave a faint sigh. "And also not doing anything since you got hurt."

"You could always jerk off you know." John reminded him. Randy sounded almost depressed about not getting off.

Randy reached over, taking John's hand, giving a squeeze. "I was more worried about being by your side and that you were taken care of."

John was touched by the gesture. "Thanks. You are a good Daddy."

"I do try, Baby...but I guess I will quickly wash and clean up this mess...it's starting to reek...damn, and I feel hungry again...didn't Brandon at least let me finish eating?" Randy commented as he went to move.

"You seemed upset over the BDSM thing...so you were kind of picking at your food when he took over." John said honestly.

"Guess I am trying to process it all." Randy told him. "My fault I guess...are you hungry? I am sure I can whip something up."

"Sure...I could eat." John agreed. He got up slowly with a grunt. "Think I'll wash off in the bathroom and take a pill."

"Need help to the bathroom, Babe?" Randy asked, looking over hearing the grunt.

"No...I'm fine. Just have to push through it." John insisted as he walked. He tried to walk slowly.

"Okay, Johnny." Randy tried not to worry but he knew better then push John. He cleaned up the Chinese still wearing just his shirt. The rest of the day passed without incident for them. A few weeks went by with John getting stronger all the time. He eventually went home to his place in Florida so he could keep busy the months he would be off work. Randy promised to visit when he could as he had a few things to tend to at his own home. John had not seen the young girl in Randy since that day and he wondered if she was gone for good. Brandon had not appeared either since he promised John he would do research on the leather community for them. The older man tried not to feel too down about it.

John was in his pool room when he heard his phone going off with a tone that signaled him when his main gate opened. He was a little surprised as Randy never called to say he was coming today. He was dressed in a pair of boardshorts lounging near the pool. He moved to wrap a towel around his waist and walked to leave the pool room to check on his company. Randy pulled up front and was heading for the front door, carrying a shopping bag with him at the same time he was fishing his keys from his pocket.

John reached the front door just as Randy opened it. "Hey." He greeted. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"What I can't surprise ya?" Randy asked. "What? You trying to hide somebody else up in here?"

"Of course not." John said quickly, worrying over Randy's jealousy. "I'm glad you came."

"Good." Randy moved to kiss John, looking him over. "Dressed for the pool? Has the doctor cleared you for that?"

"Not exactly. I was more just relaxing in there. It's calming." John explained as he looked up at Randy.

"So, you're not allowed to get the injury wet for a long time...so no pool and no baths?" Randy asked, trying to get some updates. "But you are at least allowed showers now?"

John nodded a yes. "I can shower...just no prolonged water to the area yet."

"Well, we can go relax more if you want...and I can show you what I brought you." Randy smiled.

John nodded, looking interested. "Okay. Sounds good." He removed the towel now that he knew it was Randy. He was wearing red board shorts that rode down on his hips.

"You were being modest for that?" Randy chuckled. He turned, heading for the hall that led to the pool room.

John followed after Randy. "Hey, I didn't know it was you. Would you want my cleaning lady to see half my ass?"

"They don't show much more then your cargos." Randy laughed as he pushed the door open.

John just laughed as he followed Randy inside. "But I'm not wearing boxers." He replied. "I found it's more comfortable when I'm at home."

"Fine fine." Randy moved to sit. "Come here first...I want to check your side out before you sit." John moved close to Randy as he was told. He was not wearing the collar as Randy kept it when they were apart. Randy carefully moved the waistband down to expose John's hip, looking the area over. "Good doesn't look red...tender at all, Baby?"

"Not too much. I think it's healing well. I've been taking good care of it to get into ring shape as fast as possible." John agreed.

"Why am I not surprised." Randy replied sarcastically before he moved to kiss above the scar and move John's shorts back up.

"You know me...um, did you bring my collar? And clothes for yourself? I didn't notice any luggage." John mused.

"I left clothing in the guest room I was using before. And yes, the collar is in here along with a few other things." Randy handed John the bag. John opened the bag curiously, looking inside. Inside John saw black. As he pulled things out he saw a black mesh shirt, black leather pants, a satin thong that was actually camo print and his collar.

"What the fuck?" John exclaimed in shock as he pulled out the thong. He looked at Randy in confusion.

"Well, we didn't want to show everyone all of our Baby's goods." Randy chuckled with a smirk.

"Everyone?" John asked, looking.

"Well, maybe not yet...but once you are cleared to be more active...We researched a few places we can go visits." Randy smiled. "Maybe give you part of your one dream." It turned to a smirk.

John's breath grew shaky as he took in the clothing. "Thanks, Daddy. I'd like that."

"But we need to wait until you can at least take baths...make sure we can clean you fully after our night out." Randy told him. "We have been looking and talking online with a few groups. It seems there are different networks that once you are in with one of their groups you can go to other group events that are in the same network."

John nodded, placing the thong back in the bag. "Okay...thanks. It sounds great."

"I know even more motivation for you to get better." Randy chuckled before he moved to stand, giving John a hug.

John returned the hug with a smile. They spent the next few days together before Randy had to return home. A few months passed and John was finally told by the doctor that he was allowed to take full baths. His wound had healed nicely and the stitches were removed. Hunter told John as soon as he was cleared for ring action in a month or so he could make his return for the Royal Rumble. They were working on a storyline that would bring him and Randy together as a couple and tag partners.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Randy showed up at John's place, letting himself inside again. John was relaxing in the master bedroom after a hard morning workout. He was trying his hardest to get his body back into ring shape again. Randy went in search for John. Normally, John was alerted when he reached the gate. He hoped the older man wasn't out. He got to a point when he just called John's phone. John heard his phone go off and reached for it. "Hey, Ran. What you up to?" He greeted.

"Where you hiding, Babe?" Randy asked. "I feel like I'm playing marco polo looking for you."

"You're here? I didn't know you were coming." John exclaimed. "I'm up in the master bedroom. I just did a workout and took a shower."

"Yeah. I'll be up." Randy hung up, heading for the steps. 'Hmmm just took a shower. I wonder if he's dressed yet?' Randy chuckled as he moved.

When Randy reached the room John was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of boxer shorts. "It's great to see you. I had no idea we were coming."

"What? I should call in advance so you can hide all your fangirls?" Randy laughed as he walked over to the bed. He leaned down to kiss John deeply.

John returned the kiss. His eyes twinkled when they broke apart. "You see any fangirls around, Daddy?"

"Why? Should I be looking?" Randy asked. "I'm sure they've been wanting to line up to tend to their poor wounded Superman." He chuckled.

"Ha ha...well, they are in for a shock." John laughed. "I had a chat with Hunter yesterday. When we make our return they're doing a storyline with us together...romantically. He said they like the idea of a gay storyline and not hiding the truth."

"Yeah I heard...that will be a hornet's nest of a buzz." Randy commented. He put his hand on John's chest to push him back on the bed, moving to kneel on the end of the bed straddling John's chest. "Something about us both being surprise Rumble entries."

John gave a shaky breath at the actions. "Yeah...AJ and some others make jokes about us being together...then they are shocked when we...well, kiss backstage and it's 'caught' on camera."

"Yeah...something about us both working together to eliminate some people...then we both get taken out...then we are consoling each other backstage." Randy chuckled. "That alone will start a buzz since...well, because of what happened."

"Yeah." John panted. He looked up at Randy. "Fuck, I missed you."

"Yeah. Me too." Randy replied, grinding his weight down slightly. "You know what would be better...Imagine me and you take every one down...me and you left staring each other down. The fans think we will come to blows but instead we hug...I whisper something to you before we kiss and I let you eliminate me...giving you a shot at tying Ric's record at Mania."

"That's a great idea...I'll talk to Company." John agreed. "Fuck, the fangirls will either cry or pass out from joy."

"Or both." Randy leaned to kiss John. "So, want to go celebrate your clean bill of heath tonight?"

"Sure." John agreed thickly. "How have things been lately? Has the um...third part ever been back?"

"Nope...guess she left...I hope." Randy moved to sit next to John on the bed. "I want you to pack your special outfit and dress nice tonight...we will go to dinner then we will check one of the clubs out I heard about."

John's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah...I tried on my outfit last night. I was going to send you the pictures." He moved to grab his phone and opened up the picture gallery. He showed Randy two pictures, one of John dressed only in the thong and the other of him dressed in the pants and shirt.

"Looks like I picked well." Randy smirked. "Well, we have a few hours before we need to worry about getting ready. What do you want to do, Baby?"

"May I have my collar?" John asked quickly. "And I don't know...want to just relax awhile?"

"I left it down in the guest room...I'll be back." Randy got up and left the room, heading down the hall to retrieve the collar and return. John moved to make the bed more comfortable. He turned on the TV so they could relax with some entertainment. Randy came back, looking at John. "So, you plan on wearing this until dinner then put it back on for the club?" John nodded with a dimpled smile. He looked excited and happy.

"Okay, Baby. Come on over then." Randy told him. John moved from the bed to where Randy waited. He raised his head some. Randy slipped the collar on then pulled John in for a deep almost consuming kiss. He smirked when the kiss broke. "I get to show my boy off tonight...then in private I get to fill that ass again...It's been too long." He told John thickly.

John panted as he looked at Randy. "It has been awhile...Skype is just not the same."

"It's not...and we had a few times of play...but I couldn't give you the pounding I wanted." Randy told him in a husky tone as he gazed in John's eyes.

John licked his suddenly dry lips. "Damn...sounds good. You know, I haven't seen Brandon in weeks."

"He still makes peeks...sort of an odd thing...He is letting me take the reins a lot so I don't get shut out." Randy told John. "Problem with that, Baby?"

"Of course not...just odd I guess." John said. "I'm used to him just bursting out all the time."

"Yeah...I know...it is odd but I am not complaining." Randy moved to the bed and laid down on the side he normally was on.

John took his place by Randy. "I'm not either as long as you're really into all this. I know Brandon was mainly the one willing to learn."

"If I feel uneasy I'll step back for him. We both been studying though." Randy tried to assure him. "But dinner you're mine." John smiled with a nod. The day passed slowly with both men relaxing together. When it came time for dinner John dressed carefully in a nice suit and put on cologne. The suit was a dark blue and he paired it with a salmon colored tie.

Randy dressed in dark grey pants and a sapphire blue shirt. He waited on John. "Did you place the collar in your carry bag for tonight?"

John nodded, "Yes. Is that all I need other than my outfit?"

"We may want a change of more comfortable clothing for the ride home in the morning." Randy told him. "I'll go grab a bag be right back...actually meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." John nodded. He moved to look for something casual to pack. Randy went back down the hall and packed what he needed in a backpack before he headed for the main entryway. The guys met up downstairs and in short order were on their way to dinner. John let Randy drive his Mustang since the younger man was taking him to dinner. It was a bit of a drive before they pulled up to an Italian restaurant that had valet parking.

John was impressed with the high class place Randy had chosen. Once they were inside and seated at a nice table John looked over the wine menu. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks, Johnny...I know you don't indulge much because of your meal plan...and my restrictions. This place I heard has great gluten-free options." Randy told John as he looked the menu over.

John smiled at Randy across the table. The man was breathtaking with the blue dress shirt accenting his tanned skin. "By the way...you look great tonight."

"As do you, Babe." Randy said without even thinking about the use of the term of endearment. "I do wonder though...who first told you that the color of your tie was good on you? I have seen you own ties, shirts, socks...I think even a full suit in that color."

"A...consultant I hired a few years ago for the Hall of Fame ceremony...said the color brings out my complexion." John answered. "You don't like it?"

"The tie is fine...even the socks...the shirt is pushing it...and the whole suit...um...too much." Randy tried to lightly laugh. "Was he the same one that had you wear that overall printed silvertone suit?" John looked a little embarrassed because he had been proud of the suit and the salmon colored clothing. He gave a nod.

Randy bit his lip, looking down. "Damn...I stuck my foot in my mouth didn't I?"

"It's fine." John said quickly. He didn't know what else to say. He knew he had bad fashion sense at times so he relied on help from others to give him advice.

"Damn...didn't even get our order placed before I messed things." Randy commented, grabbing his water glass.

"It's really okay." John said again. He felt a little self-conscious, wondering what Randy really thought about the striped suit he had worn for dinner. When he had been with Nikki she had given him good advice.

"Okay, Johnny...I guess tact still isn't a strong suit of mine." Randy commented as the waiter finally got to their table to take their order. Randy ordered chicken piccata prepared from the gluten-free menu.

John ordered shrimp scampi and a bottle of white wine. When they were alone again he finally spoke up, seeming at war with himself. "What do you think of the suit I have on now?"

Randy looked at John, cocking his head to study him. Did John think something was off.?"It's nice. Nothing wrong with pinstripes. Actually, the striping is so close to the main color I hardly noticed it wasn't a solid color." John nodded, relaxing a little. The food arrived a little later and the two men took their time and enjoyed it.

"Mmm will need to remember this place." Randy commented about his meal.

"It is good." John agreed. "I'm glad they have good gluten free options."

"Yeah. I wonder what their trick is." Randy laughed. John smiled, happy to see Randy enjoying the food. At the end of the meal Randy insisted on paying the bill before they walked outside to retrieve their car. It was dark out and the air was cool. John tried not to get too excited or nervous at the thought of things to come.

They got into the car and Randy drove them to a high end looking hotel. Randy pulled off to the side and pulled out his phone. "One moment, Babe." John nodded, staying quiet so Randy could hear. Randy was bringing up a message, checking it over. "Yeah...that's the place." He put his phone away and started again, heading toward an indoor lot. John looked around with interest. He wanted to just take everything in. Randy drove to a lower level and parked. "This feels like cloak and dagger type shit." He tried not to laugh.

"Huh?" John asked, looking confused.

"The owner of the club also owns the hotel." Randy told John. "It's in the sub levels." He opened his door. "Just grab the bags and come on." John took the bags from the back and jumped out to follow after Randy. Randy looked around before heading for a freight elevator. He pressed the button.

A voice came on a speaker box. "Hello?"

"Unity." Randy replied. John could hear the box shut off and the elevator begin to move.

John glanced at Randy. "You have a password?"

"Told you it feels like some spy shit." Randy told him as the gate lifted to let them on. Randy stepped on, keeping an eye on the gate for John. "Come on, Babe. It's fine." John nodded, stepping inside. He tensed slightly but tried not to show it.

Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder as the gate lowered and the elevator moved even lower. It opened to a large room that had a man that faintly reminded Randy of Mark Henry standing behind a podium. The guys stepped from the elevator and Randy walked over, talking to the man. The large man picked up a clipboard, looking it over. He slowly nodded and motioned to a door to the left. Randy moved back to John. "Okay, Baby. This way." John nodded and followed after Randy. He did not know what Randy wished to be called in such a setting.

Randy pushed the door open and it led to a large open locker room like setting. "Okay. Go find us an open locker, Babe." There were other men around, some of them getting changed in and out of gear.

"What do you want me to call you here?" John asked lowly. He did not want to shame Randy.

"Daddy is fine." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy." John moved to look for an open locker. It did not take him long as there were several to chose from.

"Okay, Babe...get changed." Randy told John as he took his own bag and began to strip from his dress clothing. "Put on everything except the collar...that is my job."

"Yes, Daddy." John moved to strip from the suit, folding each item carefully. He dressed in the thong first, looking at how his cock filled out the front. He then put on the mesh shirt and the leather pants. The clothes fit him well considering they had not been tailored. He put his black shoes on last.

Randy moved to dress in dark wash jeans and a black muscle shirt that spanned his chest. John looked at Randy in appreciation. "You look hot, Daddy."

"You too, Baby...looks better in person." Randy moved to grab the collar from John's bag. "Finishing touch." John raised his head so Randy could put on the collar. Randy moved to put it on with a smile. "Okay, Baby. Let's go see what fun we can have. Oh yeah, the bags first." He removed a lock from his bag and helped John load the locker then secured it.

John followed behind Randy. He had no idea what to expect in the situation. Randy led John to a different door and opened it. The room was well lit with people filling the space. Some milled about, some sat at tables eating and drinking and others were in sectioned off areas playing out scenes with others watching them. John's eyes grew wide as he took in the various scenes. One woman was getting a spanking as she was bent over a bench. Several people paused to take in the sight of John and Randy. The two buff men that had celebrity good looks were sure to draw a crowd.

Randy leaned toward John. "Let me track a monitor down to see if there is a spot open for us to use, Baby." He moved away to track a dungeon monitor down.

As John stood and waited a tall man suddenly appeared next to him. His dark eyes looked the man over with deep hunger. "You new here?" He asked in a deep tone. John gave a nod. "Yeah...with my Daddy. He's looking for a spot for us to play." The other man licked his lips. "Interesting...I may ask to watch."

Randy made his way back over, looking at the other man."Hey." He greeted him shortly as he moved to place his hand on John's shoulder.

"I take it you are the Daddy?" The man asked smoothly. He was almost as tall as Randy and as broad as John.

"I am." Randy told the man, extending a hand.

The man shook his hand. "I'm Sir Daniel. He said you might be doing a scene with him?"

"Yes...a small spanking set." Randy told him. He looked at John. "I was told about 15 minutes, Baby while that couple finished and the spot gets reset."

"Does your Baby enjoy being spanked or has he been a bad boy?" Daniel asked as he took in every inch of John's body.

"Tonight is because he enjoys it." Randy told him, trying to not narrow his eyes as this guy was sending a vibe he didn't like.

"You don't mind if I watch?" Daniel asked smoothly. "My three sluts were bad boys and they were not allowed to come with me tonight."

"Of course...I don't mind an audience...if I did we wouldn't be here now would we?" Randy commented. "You have three under you?" He had heard of some Doms having more than one sub. He just could never see it. He only had eyes for John.

The man nodded. "Well, I had five but one was always sick so I had to let him go...and the other was a stubborn slut. I hate stubborn sluts who don't know their place. Let's say he ended up with my brother instead."

"You let one go because they were sick?" Randy questioned. He may not have liked someone being referred to as slut all the time, but that must have been their way so it was not his place to say anything about it.

"I need boys of a strong stock." He said simply. "He could not handle it...your boy looks like a good one." John gave a shaky breath as the man loomed over him.

"Yes, he is...and he knows where his bed is made." Randy told Daniel as he patted John's shoulder. "Come on, Baby. They should be about ready for us." John nodded and gladly moved away from the man. He could feel his eyes burning into his back as he walked. They moved to the space, seeing the monitor for it checking everything over before he moved over to Randy to go over a few guidelines, including the spaces color code safe words.

"Okay, Baby. Move to the bench so your back is to the room." John moved to the bench. Daniel stood close nearby, his eyes taking in the scene. "Good, Boy...now lower your pants to your knees then kneel and lean over the bench." Randy told John before he moved to a table to look over the items offered for use. John's breath hitched as he lowered his pants to his knees, exposing his barely covered ass. He leaned over the bench, knowing he was giving quite the show.

Randy looked over and moved so he was in front of John. He saw cuffs attached to the bench. "Well, I know you love being at my mercy and restrained." He moved to take one of John's hands to secure it down and then the other. John felt his body starting to warm at the situation. It was so close to his dream it was like living in a fantasy. "How much color should I give you tonight, Baby?" Randy asked thickly as he moved back to the instrument table, picking up a wooden paddle with holes drilled in it.

"As much as you want, Daddy. There is no work to worry about." John replied softly. Randy nodded before he moved behind John. He patted John's ass lightly with his free hand before he moved to give two sound swats. John gave a soft grunt at the swats as they heated his flesh. After two more swats, Randy rubbed over the tinted flesh as he leaned near John's ear to whisper. "Picture how it will feel when I am pounding into this ass. The throbbing of it being hit against."

John gave a pant with a small moan. Daniel walked closer to where Randy stood. "Your boy gets off on pain." He stated. "Mind if I place a few hits to that ass?"

Randy stood up, looking at him. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Actually, I do mind."

Daniel seemed unable to take no for an answer. "I've been around and trained more sluts than you could count...I'm sure your Baby would enjoy my...attention."

Randy gave a small growl before he caught himself. He didn't have time for this and it was wrecking his mood. He looked towards the dungeon monitor. The man began to make his way over as Randy turned to focus back on John. Daniel gave a huff and backed off as he saw Randy was not going to back down. John heard only pieces of the exchange and wondered where Randy had gone. Randy put his free hand on John's back. "Sorry about that, Baby...now where were we?"

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Yeah..someone just not following rules wandered into the scene." Randy told John. He then moved to deliver two more swats. "Yeah. That's beginning to look good."

John saw Daniel watching out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "That guy is starting to freak me out. He's watching me like he wants to stalk me or some shit."

"Yeah...ready to wrap it up, Baby?" Randy asked, getting the same feeling.

John tried not to feel too disappointed. Instead of the hot fantasy, he felt odd and like trash the way he was being watched. "Yeah." Randy gave two more hits, rubbing the flesh before he moved to free John and set the paddle to the side.

Randy went to John. "You can stand up and slide your pants in place, Baby." John stood and kept his eyes lowered as he raised his pants, glad to be covered. He tried not to feel sad about the weeks of anticipation. Daniel gave a scoff at how light Randy had been.

Randy escorted John out of the play space and back towards the locker room area, having a feeling both of their moods were off. John was quiet all the way to the locker room area. It was rough when a fantasy did not match the reality. Randy moved to unlock their locker. "Let's just get our bags...don't bother changing yet." Randy told John, pulling his out.

John grabbed the bags. "S-Sorry...did I let you down? I feel you're upset."

"Of course you didn't let me down, Babe...I just worry our friend coming in to get a better peek are your goods." Randy told him. He then smiled. "I have another surprise for you...come on." John walked with Randy. He was glad Randy wasn't upset. Randy led John back to the main entry. He motioned John to wait as he went to talk to the man who checked them in. Randy was handed a key card and he headed back to John. "Okay, Baby." He headed towards a second set of elevators. John followed after Randy. His head was lowered as he stepped on the elevator.

Randy slid the card into a slot and hit a button. He then moved to John, turning him to face him and wrapped his arms around John as it started to move. He placed light kisses under the edge of John's collar to try to distract the older man. John groaned. His eyes fluttered shut. Randy continued the distraction until the elevator stopped. "Our stop." He told John as he took John by the arm and pulled the card from the slot, leading him into a long hallways of the hotel. John looked around the hallway. He wondered what Randy had planned. Randy led John down the hall, looking over the room numbers until he finally stopped. He slid the card into the door to unlock it them pushed it open for John.

Inside was a room decorated in rich fabric of black and red, the furniture a deep walnut wood. In the room itself was a large soaking tub. Rose petals laid scattered across the comforter. John paused, looking in shock. It was nothing like he had pictured. He pictured some kind of bondage setup with chains on the walls. This was like a romantic honeymoon suite. Randy shut the door and moved behind John, placing his hands on John's hips. "Did you think I was going to wait until we got home to take you?"

"No...I guess I thought it would be more...kinky." John admitted. They had rooms at home to have vanilla sex in. He thought coming to the club would be different. He had waited weeks for the BDSM experience.

Randy smirked. "Set the bags down, Baby and go check out the shift robe and behind the drapes on the side wall." John obeyed, walking to look as he was told. Behind the drapes was a wall that held chains and leather shackles and a wall mounted St. Andrew's cross. In the shift robe next to it held different whips, paddles, plugs as well as condoms and lube. "More what you had in mind, Baby?" Randy asked. "There is a bin down at the bottom that we drop in anything we use. They sanitize everything between uses or if there is something we really like we can buy and take with us."

"Damn." John exclaimed, looking. " Can we take one of everything home? "

Randy laughed. "That would be a lot to transport. I think we can afford to order new and get it delivered don't you?"

John nodded as he looked over the toys. "I was having fun until that asshole started stalking me. What did he say to you anyway?"

"He wanted a chance to spank you." Randy told him. "Now strip. I think you had another part to that dream didn't you?" John nodded, moving to strip. He was not yet hard as the mood had been killed earlier so he wasn't turned on. Randy watched John as he moved. "What is it, Baby?"

"Nothing, Daddy. I just need something to set the mood again." John said as he took off the thong.

"Okay then. Up on the cross." Randy ordered as he went to strip himself. John moved to step up on the cross. Randy still had his jeans on as he moved behind John to help secure him in place. "You okay with me giving your back some lashings? I rarely can do it because of work."

"Fuck yeah, Daddy...I want you to." John said lowly.

Randy moved to get out of his jeans then moved to the shift robe to look over the options. He pulled out a flogger with thick leather pieces. "This one looks good."

"I was a bad boy, Daddy." John grinned.

"How was my Baby bad?" Randy asked, looking. He gave John's one lash from the right shoulder to the left hip. It barely grazed him at that distance.

John thought quickly. "I had naughty fantasies of you and Brandon hurting me...I'm a closet pain slut."

"Well, I guess time to bring that out of the closet then." Randy smirked as he stepped closer to give another lashing. "These walls are supposed to be sound proof."

John gave an intake of breath. "Good. I might test that."

"Liked that one?" Randy asked as he swing the opposite direction.

"Yes, Daddy." John gave a cry after replying .

"Good I still want to add more color to those cheeks...I'm thinking a nice deep purple." Randy commented with two more lashes. John cried out. It was a mix between a cry of pain and a moan. "That's a good, Baby." Randy gave two more then moved to run his free hand over the forming welts. "Getting stirred yet, Baby?" He asked thickly.

"Feel for yourself." John panted. He was hard and dripping.

Randy looked between John and the cross. "Good." He went and dropped the flogger in the bucket. "Okay. Time for that ass." He moved for a paddle.

"Did you enjoy spanking my ass in the club?" John asked thickly.

"Yeah before we got interrupted." Randy told John as he moved over and swatted a cheek. "You're going to be shifting on the car ride in the morning."

"I don't care...when you fuck me will you shove my thong into my mouth? It's wet from my excitement in the club." John moaned.

"Wow someone is a dirty, Boy." Randy told John with two harder swats. "Make your ass look like some of those girls we seen."

"That chick on the bench and her Mistress were kind of hot." John agreed.

"Wasn't bad." Randy commented with another swat. "Getting closer." Randy commented with maybe a hint of a moan.

"Maybe we could join some chicks next time." John moaned.

"Join them?" Randy asked puzzled.

"Maybe you could spank the sub...or I could ask the Mistress to play." John offered.

Randy gave a low growl briefly. "I don't know...will need to see." He gave two more hits.

"Did I piss you off?" John asked, feeling the aggression in the blows. "

"No." Randy replied shortly. "Just don't know how I feel of the subject."

"Oh...sorry." John apologized.

"Don't apologize...you just wondered." Randy gave him a couple more swats.

John's cock was throbbing from the sting to his body. "Fuck." He groaned.

"Yeah you're getting there." Randy groaned at the sight.

"Please...fuck me before I blow." John moaned.

"Awe don't think you can hold off?" Randy asked, moving for the shift robe. "Stick your butt out."

John obeyed with a moan. "Don't forget the thong."

"Not time for that yet." Randy told John as he grabbed the lube and a silicone cock ring he put some lube on his hand and grasped John's cock with a squeeze and a smirk before sliding the ring on and to the base.

John groaned in frustration when he realized he wasn't getting the hard cock he wanted. "Damn." Randy's smirk grew as he moved to hit John's ass a couple more times.

"This is torture." John whined at the pressure.

"Stop complaining and I'll only give you a couple more...whine again and I'll keep going." Randy told him with two more swats, seeing the deep hue he wanted.

"Yes, Daddy." John moaned at the tension.

Randy gave one last one that landed across both cheeks then waited a moment. All that was heard was John's panting. The sexual tension hung thick in the room. "That's a good, Boy." Rand told John, moving the paddle to the side then went to release John's cuffs. "Okay. Step down, Baby." John stepped slowly down. His abused ass was throbbing. Randy took John by the arm and led John to the chains. "Turn to face me." John turned. His cock was hard in the ring and his blue eyes dark with desire.

John could see Randy was hard as well. Randy moved to secure John to the wall. "Hope it's as good as that dream."

"I'm sure...just fuck me please." John pleaded.

Randy went to grab the lube and slicked his cock moving to John. "Okay. How do you see this being done?"

"Just wreck me. Take out all your frustration on me." John moaned.

"Well, someone sure sounds like a needy slut." Randy commented then shook his head. "Sorry, Baby." He moved to try to lift John up and cradle his ass and work under him He was thinking it looks easier on the videos.

"No...call me that...stuff my thong in my mouth and destroy my ass...I don't want sweet right now." John tried to explain.

"Fuck, forgot that part." Randy moved to lower John back down. He moved for John's discarded clothing, picking up the thong he headed for John. "Open up." John opened as he was told. Randy stuffed it inside he then moved for the belt of his jeans using it to secure the thong in place. He then moved to lift John again and worked to begin pushing inside. John let out a loud moan at the actions. Randy moaned as he worked to bounce John up and down off his cock. "That's it...a fucking hot slut moaning for my cock." Randy's eyes turned faintly darker.

John gave a wanton moan. He loved being taken this way. It made his body tingle. "Go ahead try to wrap those legs." Randy told him. John wrapped his strong legs around Randy. He moaned in a muffled tone at the feelings. "Yeah, that's good." Randy commented as he continued. "Fuck, you squeeze me so tight, Baby." Randy told him. He continued for a few minutes before he moved one hand to roll off the cock ring.

John groaned as he tried not to blow from the sudden release of pressure. He wanted this moment to last a long time. "That's it...sweet torment isn't it, Baby...so close you can almost taste it." Randy commented as he moved both hands to John's ass. John tried not to laugh at the choice of words as his own salty taste filled his mouth from the thong. Randy moved a hand only to bring it up in an upward slap to John's bruised but. He moaned at the feeling. John cried out at the hit. His muscles pulsed around Randy's cock.

"Yeah, feels good, Baby?" Randy did it again. John almost screamed at the intense feeling. His muscles tightened to the point they almost milked Randy's hard member. "Oh, fuck." Randy moaned as he head went back bucking up into John a few quick times as he came. He continued to balance John with one hand as he moved the other to begin jerking Jonh off. "Okay, Baby...come to join me."

John only lasted a few seconds before he hit his own release. He shuddered as the waves of pleasure went through him and then felt beyond spent. "Good, Boy." Randy moved to pull out and help John lower his feet to the ground. John panted as he looked at Randy. His mouth was still packed with the thong and his cock was now spent. His release that missed Randy's hand coated his body, making him look like the end of a bondage porn video. Randy went to loosen the belt and free John's mouth. "Want to stay chained while I fill our bath?"

John nodded. "Yeah." He said in a husky tone.

"Okay, Babe...be right back." Randy moved across the room and began to fill the large soaking tub. He moved to a shelf, removing some kind of oil he added to the water as it ran in. John's body felt bruised and well used. His back was hot as was his ass but he did not care. He closed his eyes and imagined he was Randy's plaything who was left chained to be used as his Dom wished. A rich musky almost incense like smell filled the air from the warmed oil in the water. Randy finished and moved back for John. He brushed John's face. "You okay, Babe?"

John opened his eyes. "Yeah." He said thickly. "Just fantasizing a little."

"Okay, Babe." Randy smiled. "Going to let you down and help you to the tub. It's big enough for us both." Randy moved to release the first wrist.

Once John was released he almost collapsed against Randy. "Sorry...didn't realize I was this wiped."

Randy tried not to stumble. "Sort of was expecting it." Randy assured John as he helped him to the tub and into it. John hissed as the water hit his ass and back. He sank down fully and then gave a relaxing sigh.

Randy moved to Join John in the large tub facing him. "That was intense." John said with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Baby." Randy told him. "Now get cleaned, then we get some sleep." John nodded and cleaned himself. When he got out of the water he gave a hiss. His back and ass were covered in bruises and forming welts. "Hurts now...but you liked it didn't you?" Randy asked thickly with a smirk.

"Yeah...I did." John admitted as he walked slowly to the bed. "Honestly...I missed Brandon a little. I hadn't seen you in a long time."

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, had a feeling...all the Baby Baby talking getting too mushy for ya?"

"Not normally...I like it." John sat slowly down. "Just at times during sex I don't mind being your bitch. Especially if we are having the kinkier variety."

"I think it bothered him because of that asshole that ruined your fun downstairs." Randy commented as he finally moved out of the tub and went to release the water.

"Yeah...maybe we should try another club sometime." John said as he got comfortable.

"I can look...you want another place out here or back my way since you can travel better now?" Randy asked as he went to dry off.

"It doesn't matter either way. Fuck, he was a pervert. And he had three boys at home." John shook his head.

"Yes he was...though some may say I don't have room to talk." Randy chuckled.

"Hey, you don't come on to other subs when you have one at home." John disagreed. "He had three willing boys to sate his lust."

"True...but I still obsessed over a taken man." Randy told John as he moved to shut off the main light, leaving the room bathed in a soft glow of accent lighting in the room.

"And has your obsession cooled since you finally caught me?" John asked. He knew Randy wanted him but he liked hearing it.

"No...you're still the only one we want." Randy moved into the bed next to John. "And heaven help anyone who tries to take you." Randy smirked before he grabbed John by the collar and pulled him over to kiss him deeply.

John groaned into the kiss. Once it broke, he looked at Randy with love. "That passion used to scare me...now I find it a compliment. Everyone wants to be desired."

"Well, that I do in spades." Randy told him. "Now we should be good boys and get some rest." He slowly released the collar and moved to lay by John.

John moved to get comfortable by Randy. "Night, Daddy...Brandon."

"Do you not know...or just covering bases." Randy chuckled with a yawn.

"He's in there somewhere." John laughed. "I appreciate what you both bring to the table. Love you both."

"Still foreign to me...but I am learning...Love you too, John." Randy told him closing his eyes.

The men drift off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

(Hope you all had a nice week and are staying warm.) Rose and Jade

A few weeks passed until John made a trip to Randy's place to see him. The younger man told him there was a club he had discovered out there that they could try. Randy was excited and nervous as he waited for John to arrive. John arrived a short time later. He walked up to the door with his normal luggage and gave a knock. Randy opened the door to let him in, giving John a big hug.

"Hey, Ran. Missed you." John smiled after the hug broke. "We'll be together on the road soon enough though. A few more weeks."

"Yep...did you ever talk to Hunter yet about the idea we had for the Rumble?" Randy asked as he shut the door and ushered John to the living room.

"Yeah...Vince loves it for some reason so it's going to happen." John laughed as he pulled his luggage. "He thinks it equals ratings and money."

"Yeah..people that know what happened...I would guess 90% will think me and you will come to blows as the last two...but instead I give you a big kiss and eliminate myself." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "Damn, I can't wait to get back to the ring. Want me to take my shit to the room?"

"Sure the one down here or the master...whichever, Baby." Randy told him.

"I can't wait to wear my collar again." John commented as he rolled his luggage up to the master bedroom.

Randy decides to follow John. "Have you started to design your playroom yet?"

"Yeah...I got some pictures on my phone if you want to check them out." John replied as he worked on unpacking.

"You actually started construction already?" Randy sounded shocked.

"Take a look." John urged. He tossed his iphone on the bed.

Randy picked up the phone, using John's pin code to unlock it. He then found the photos. "Damn..this is in your place...or photos of others that you might use?"

"My place so far." John said proudly. The room still had a long way to go but it was looking good, "What do you think of it?"

"Fuck...amazing what happens when you have money to burn." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "I would like a collar I could wear on the road...even if all it is is a necklace."

"Thought you would be going back to your dog tags on the road." Randy pondered.

"Maybe at times...maybe I could add something for you?" John tried to think.

"Well, a third tag would look off since tags are in pairs. Maybe a smaller medal?" Randy suggested.

John nodded. "That would be nice. May I have my collar now?" He noticed Randy seemed a little off. He looked nervous.

"Of course, Baby." Randy moved to his dresser to retrieve it, bringing it over towards John.

John searched Randy's eyes as the collar was secured. "What's wrong? You seem nervous...giddy almost."

"What? Oh...maybe I am a little nervous...I guess just after the problems last time." Randy admitted.

"So, tell me about the place you found." John encouraged as he sat on the bed.

"It's not as high end as the place in Florida...it's more of a pop-up event." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Worth a try. I look forward to it."

"Thanks, Babe...I'm trying." Randy moved to sit next to John, moving to hug him.

John returned the hug. "Missed me? You haven't Skyped in a few days."

"Of course I missed you...we both have." Randy told John before he released the hug and lightly pushed John back until he could straddle his waist. "We just knew we would have you in the flesh soon and you have Hard Nocks to focus on since you didn't get in there for awhile."

John gave a shaky breath. "Yeah...it's nice to get away though. I...missed you."

Randy braced his hands on John's chest before he leaned down to kiss him deeply. He then slowly broke it. "So which side do you want tonight?"

"Side?" John asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah, your Daddy...or your Sir?" Randy asked. "I won't be offended either way, Baby."

John bit his lip, looking. "Sir." He said with hesitation after a minute.

Randy nodded, giving John another kiss before moving.

"Does that bother you?" John checked.

"I told you I wouldn't be offended...think I lied?" Randy asked as he laid back on the bed.

"No...just don't want you to get the wrong idea." John replied as he looked.

"What wrong idea?" Randy asked, tucking his hands behind his head.

"That I don't want you or something. It's not like that." John tried to explain.

"I know, Babe...you said you like both parts." Randy told John as he moved one of his hands to take John's. "No offense to him...but if you said you wanted Daddy tonight I may have gone to...medicate before we went is all."

"He's pushing to get out?" John asked thickly as his eyes took in Randy's prone form.

"Not yet...but he still butted in last time." Randy told John. John nodded. He tried to control himself and behave. The day passed quietly. The men spent time cuddling and watching a movie and then enjoyed a walk around the property.

"Okay, Babe...you can dress before we go if you want. It's a private indoor lot." Randy told John after they finished eating dinner at the house.

John paused. "You want me in the outfit from last time?"

"Unless you bought something new I don't know about?" Randy told him.

John gave a small smile. "Follow me to the bedroom?"

"Yeah sure." Randy got up to follow John to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, John opened his largest rolling case. He pulled out a white garment bag and removed several items of clothing, putting them on the bed. There was a set of leather cuffs with D rings attached, two pairs of leather shorts, one pair of pants, the mesh shirt, a black silk tank top, the camo thong, a black silk thong, and a baby blue thong. "There. Dress your Baby."

Randy chuckled, looking the items over. "Why two shorts?" He wondered.

"One pair is tighter and shorter." John explained. He moved back to the suitcase while Randy looked.

"While I am sure they would look great on you...Colorado may be a bit cold for shorts." Randy commented so he set the blue thong and pants to the side along with the mesh top.

"I bought you a gift." John held out a wrapped package.

Randy looked over, raising a brow. "That's wasn't needed, Babe, but thank you." Randy moved to take the package from John and went to unwrap it.

The smell of rich leather hit his nose. It was a black leather cuff of obvious high quality. An embossed silver snake adorned the top. The word Daddy was written across it in old English style letters. "The inside reads Sir." John pointed out. " It's for you both. "

"It's very sweet, Baby." Randy took it out, looking over it better. "Once I get dressed you can help me put it on okay?" He tried not to chuckle. "He wishes it was reversible."

"It is." John pointed out almost shyly. He moved to show Randy that the other side could be fastened as well. The inner side had an embossed snake but its fangs were extended.

"Well, that will be nice." Randy commented before he grabbed John to give him a kiss.

When the kiss broke John smiled. "Oh...one more thing." He moved to pull a black leash from the suitcase, handing it over.

"What? So there is no mistaken that you're taken?" Randy smirked.

John nodded. "No repeats." He moved to take the clothing from the bed to dress.

"We can hope. I don't think your Sir will be as nice as I was if any hounds come sniffing." Randy told John as he moved to his closet to look for clothing.

"I'm counting on it." John laughed. He stripped down and pulled on the deep blue thong. The silk felt good against his manhood. He put the two leather cuffs on next then his pants and the mesh shirt. Randy pulled on leather pants that have silver colored rivets up the sides with cording weaving between them. He then moved to pull out a tight red t-shirt, slipping it on.

John did a double take, seeing Randy. "Fuck, you look hot. Where did you get those pants?" He walked to pull cologne out of his luggage, spraying some on.

"You're not the only one that did a little shopping." Randy smirked. He then reached into the closet, pulling out a leather vest slipping it on.

John's mouth went dry as his eyes trailed to Randy's bulge in the pants. "Damn."

"Guessing Baby approves." Randy commented as he moved to grab the cuff.

"Yeah...fuck, you'll be the one being oogled." John said honestly. "By men and women."

Randy pursed his lips. "Just as long as their hands stay where they belong and they mind their manners we will be fine." His voice held more of a hint of a threatening tone. He held the cuff out. "If you please."

John studied Randy then moved by his side to take the cuff. "Which side would you like?"

"You wanted your Sir didn't you?" Randy asked looking at him.

John nodded. "Just checking." He moved to turn the cuff to the Sir side and fastened it in place.

Randy looked it over, nodding. "Good...so all ready then?"

John nodded, He handed Randy the leash. "Here...Sir."

Randy took it. "I'll put it on once we arrive. Did you see the new SUV when you pulled up?"

John shook his head no. "You got a new vehicle?"

"Figured with the remote location and bad weather it made sense." Randy told John as he went to pocket his wallet and phone.

John nodded. "Should I cover up with a jacket?"

"Yes, it is cool out." Randy commented before he headed downstairs to his coat closet, pulling out a biker jacket. John put on his black coat and then walked downstairs to join the younger man. When Brandon was out he often felt like he was with someone else. It was kind of like being in a threesome.

"Okay. Let's go." Randy went to open the door for John after he turned on the porch light. John followed Randy into the crisp night air. Randy led John to the side drive where there was a sapphire blue SUV parked. Randy hit a button on the keys to unlock the doors.

"Nice." John commented as he looked it over. He climbed into the passenger's side and buckled up.

Randy went to get in then stopped. "Oh, yeah...damn, be right back, Johnny." He rushed back into the house to return a few minutes later with a piece of paper and got into the driver's seat. John waited patiently until Randy returned so they could leave. Randy turned on the GPS, inputting something from the paper before they headed off.

John looked out the window as they rode. "Haven't seen you in a long time." He commented.

"You saw me during your bath last time you went out." Randy commented as he drove. "Remember your Daddy even complained about it."

"Oh...guess I was so wiped it didn't register." John replied. "I was worn out."

Randy chuckled. "That or we are getting too much alike."

"Could be...he wore my ass and back out pretty good." John agreed.

"Guess he is loosening up knowing you enjoy it almost as much as we enjoy dishing it." Randy commented. "So what would you like to experience tonight if we can?"

"I thought maybe you would have an idea...I remember how much you loved to read those kinky stories." John said honestly.

"Well, I know we still have a while before we need to worry about the road. Maybe a St. Andrews with you facing outward so you can see all those eyes on you. See how well you handle hits to those hard abs of yours." Randy commented as he watched the road.

John gave a shaky breath. "Reminds me of our I Quit match years ago."

"Yeah, something like that." Randy smirked. "Damn, you were hot hanging off the ring post."

"You were around then or do you just have Daddy's memories?" John had to ask.

"More his memories...He was already shutting me down at that point most of the time." There was a displeasure to his voice.

"Oh...fuck, he was intense then...the look in his eyes...I remember it scared me and captivated me all at once." John remembered.

Randy laughed. "Good acting on his part I guess...since you guys were cool backstage." John nodded his agreement. The ride wasn't too long until they pulled up at their destination. The building looked to be an old factory. "Well, I think this is it." Randy told John as he pulled around to find the secured parking the flyer mentioned.

""Fuck...this looks like a place a kidnapper would take a damsel in a movie." John exclaimed.

"Maybe that's the point." Randy commented as he found a man that asked to see their invitation then directed them to the loading docks.

"Yeah...kinda more exciting than the snooty hotel." John laughed.

Randy laughed at John as he found a spot and parked. There was a good handful of other vehicles but didn't look overly crowded. "Okay. Come get my door."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He moved to get out of the vehicle and walked around to open the door for Randy.

Randy grabbed the leash where it was sitting and got out, clipping it on John's collar. He removed his phone, slipping it under the seat before he grabbed the paper. Locking up, they headed for the back door.

John followed Randy. It felt odd being led but also comforting. Brandon had an air of confidence Randy sometimes lacked. Reaching the back door they were stopped and Randy handed the invitation over. The man at the door checked something then let them pass. They were directed to a coat check area that was set up. Randy looked at John. "Did you bring your phone in with you?"

John shook his head. "No, Sir. I left it in the vehicle." His tight pants did not have any pockets.

"Good. They don't want them in here...no recordings that way." Randy told John as they turned both their coats in. He then led John to check out the space. It looked very raw and gritty in style. Like parts of the old machinery were being used as makeshift play equipment.

John looked around, processing the sight. There were several play scenes in progress. "Okay. Let's watch a bit first...then see where I can string you up for some fun." Randy told John with a light pull of the leash.

"Yes, Sir." John replied quietly. He did not call Randy Daddy since he knew it was currently Brandon in charge. He walked along with the younger man.

"See something that catches your eye you are free to speak up." Randy told John as they looked. He felt they would both need a good bath later and hopefully no tetanus shots.

John watched until his eye drifted to another gay couple who were playing. A small, thin man was strung up with his arms shackled over his head as his large Dom worked his body over with a whip. The Dom was as tall as Randy and broad with a military style haircut. What caught John's attention was how the young submissive seemed to thrive off the pain to his body. Needy whimpers left him with each lash. "M-May we watch those two closer, Sir?" John asked, pointing.

Randy looked over and seemed to be debating then agreed leading John over until they were as close as they could get. "Kneel."

John moved to kneel down by Randy's side. He kept his head slightly lowered but took in the delicious sight of the powerful Dom and the straining submissive. Randy crouched near John's ear. "Is that where you would like to be, Boy? Strung up like a punching bag just waiting for the sting?"

"Yes, Sir...He takes it well." John replied. The young man was fully erect from the welts covering his small frame. The large Dom paused, taking in John and Randy. He walked a little closer to them. "You two are new here? I'm here all the time and I've never seen you before."

Randy slowly stood back to his full height looking the man over. "Yes we are. Lady Amber invited us."

"Good to have you." While stern and confident the man did not give off the creepy vibe. "I'm Sir James...this is my boy, Lee. He's one of four but my first so he gets preferred attention."

Randy looked at John a moment before looking back at James. "Sir Brandon...though other times my boy here refers to me as Daddy." He paused a moment. "I only have the one."

"You have a very attractive boy...unique body type." James said with appreciation. "Does he have a name?"

Randy seemed to debate a moment. "He does though most times it is boy...or Baby when the mood hits...but it is also John. And thank you...he is very special to me."

James gave a smile. "I saw your boy watching closely. Is he interested in Lee or just enjoy the aspect of pain?"

"The aspect of pain. He is opening up to it himself." Randy told James.

James gave a nod. "As you can see Lee is a masochist. He loves the sting of a whip. While not as big as your boy, he can take a lot. Feel free to watch." He moved back to give Lee more lashings.

Randy smiled faintly. He crouched back down. "Well, seems better this time."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Might be nice to get acquainted with some couples like them."

"Yes...odd it is more...raw than the first place, but the people seem better." Randy told him.

"Yes, Sir." John agreed.

Lee groaned as James ran the whip along his red flesh, close to his straining cock. "You've been such a good boy today...it has been a month since I allowed your last release...do you want it?" James asked thickly.

The young man nodded quickly. "Yes, please, Sir."

Randy turned his focus back on the scene. "Hmm a whole month wonder if I'm too lenient with you." He smirked.

John gave a pant as he felt his own member twitch from the sexual scene. "You seem to enjoy making me get off, Sir."

James heard the conversation and chuckled. "It's not a punishment. Orgasm denial is one of my...fetishes as well as my boy's. We mutually enjoy the sweet torment."

Randy looked and gave a nod to James. "Sorry if we are distracting you."

"Not at all. Not often another gay couple joins us. I welcome it." He smiled as he place a hit to Lee's straining cock. The young man cried out, arching his back. Sweat glistened on his face.

"You ever think of training someone?" Randy asked before he even realised the words were escaping his mouth.

James gave a slow smile. "I have actually. I've been in the lifestyle for over 15 years. I have trained around...10 or so men and women."

"Other Doms?" Randy wanted to clarify. "Maybe we can talk more later on?"

"Yes on both accounts. So you are...new to this?" James placed another hit to Lee. The whip wrapped around the bound man's cock, causing him to cry out in bliss as he came hard.

Randy licked his lips faintly at the sight then had to clear his thoughts. "Yes...we are." He felt slightly embarrassed to admit that.

"Hey, you have to start somewhere." James praised Lee before moving to clean the whip. "So, your boy has never been trained?"

"Not formally." Randy replied, drawing a breath. "I have...issues with others touching him."

"Oh...that could be worked around." James moved to slowly release the spent Lee. "If you are dead against anyone touching him I could guide you in training him...give you pointers...demonstrate on my boys."

Randy nodded slowly. "I think that would be acceptable. Need to work details. We both travel a lot so may not be available often."

"That's fine...I'm flexible." James moved Lee to help him down. "You want to use this space? I see your boy is itching for some action."

"Yes...does the space supply tools?" Randy asked, not seeing a table like last time.

"Come this way please." James led Randy to a corner nearby. A small table was set up with several floggers, whips, paddles as well as a ball gag and nipple clamps. "They don't supply tools...these are mine but feel free to use any of them. They are all sanitized and kept in perfect order."

Randy felt odd leaving John but kept an eye on him as he moved away. He looked over the items. "Very kind of you, Sir James...I will learn to make my own travel bag."

"Of course. You're new. I've been coming here for years." James nodded. "I may help my boy clean and sit down and then watch you if that's okay. If I can get a handle on how your boy reacts to you I can better help you give him what he needs."

"I will welcome that, Sir." Randy commented. "I'll get my Boy secured then see where to begin." Randy told him before he moved back to John, taking the leash. "Okay up." John stood, looking excited and a little nervous. Randy led John to the hanging shackles. "I want you to strip down to the thong fully...that means the shirt too."

"Yes, Sir. At least not nude like Lee." John joked as he took off the mesh shirt and then the leather pants. He stepped out of them and moved them away from the play area.

"Not this time anyways." Randy told John as he then moved to attach John to the shackles. "Hmm a little low for you."

"I'm a lot taller." John agreed. His arms were not fully over his head. Randy moved to look to see if there was some way to raise the chains any without losing sight of John. John noticed that he had caught the attention of several others. They moved closer to watch the muscular man in the deep blue thong.

Randy found the hand operated crank and used it to take a slack off the chains. He looked over, keeping an eye on the distance of the spectators before he moved to the table James had shown him. He grabbed the nipple clamps first, moving back to John. "Yes that's better." Randy commented, taking in John now slightly straining arms.

"Does it bother you so many are watching?" John asked softly, knowing how protective Brandon was at times.

"Just as long as they keep a healthy distance." Randy told John. He moved to pinch a nipple. John gave a faint hiss as the nipple grew hard from Randy's attention. Knowing others were watching was exciting and new for him. "Like that?" Randy asked, giving a slap over the hardened nub.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John said lowly, holding back a hiss. Sir James walked back into John's line of sight. He stood and watched carefully. Randy attached the first clip then repeated the treatment with the other nipple. He then grabbed the chain between them to give a tug to test how secure they felt.

John grunted softly at the feeling. "He is very responsive." James observed from the side.

"Yes he is." Randy replied as he moved back for the table. He saw a small bag that held small weight with hooks on them he moved back for John. "Let's add some pressure." Randy smirked before he opened the bag to pull out a couple of the weights to add them to the chain. John gave a harsh pant as the weights pulled on his hardened nipples. It made his manhood want to thicken in the silk thong. "That's a good boy." Randy commented as he moved for the table picking up different whips, looking them over then looking at John. He finally settled on a multi fall flogger.

He moved towards John behind him first to land a hit across John's ass. John's back arched slightly at the hit. He noticed a group of three women were watching and whispering. They seemed to be around his age and were all wearing collars with matching charms. Randy gave a couple more lashings before he moved to John's back. He loved the freedom of not needing to worry about marks showing in the ring. John's eyes were slightly glazed with the lust he was feeling. To him, it felt the entire room was watching the scene. His cock was hard and straining in the thong. He gave a pant with each hit. James watched, taking in John's straining body and Randy's air of confidence.

Randy moved around to the front and proceeded to land hits to John's abs and his thighs somehow avoiding John's cock and the nipple chain. James gave a sound of surprise. "Sir Brandon, I thought you were new to the scene?"

Randy stilled his hand looking over. "I am." He replied simply. He moved to run his hand over some of the forming marks.

"I don't know how much I can teach you." James said with admiration. "You wield a whip better than some I know who have had years of formal training."

"Thank you, Sir...I take that as a great complement." Randy replied. Randy looked at John. "Still with us, Boy?"

"Yes, Sir." John said. His voice held a husky tone. There was a small spot on the front of his thong from the pre-cum that wet it.

"Good." Randy said thickly as he stepped close to John. He pulled the ring on John's collar to whisper thickly in his ear. "I see you are getting off on the pain and being on display...should I lash you untill you lose it? Have you spill in those lovely undies for everyone to see?"

John gave a shudder, his eyes drifting shut a moment. "Yes, Sir. If it pleases you."

"Then once we are done...we return home or elsewhere you are to service me." Randy told John as he released the collar and moved to begin heating John's back and ass again. "Such a dirty Boy...go ahead show them."

"Yes...Sir." John moaned. He let the feelings wash over him, holding nothing back. His cock began to throb from the erotic pain but he did not reach his end yet.

"That's it...such a dirty boy...loving all the eyes on you don't you?" Randy stepped in to take his free hand to grope John's ass. "Such a slut you would take my cock right here if they allowed it wouldn't you?"

John moaned as he felt an ache to be filled with Randy's thick manhood. "Y-Yes, Sir. Fuck, I want you."

"Later, Boy...after you give me what I want first." Randy told John releasing his ass to begin giving him bare handed spanks that caused the older man to sway slightly. John's body tensed and he cried out after about the fifth spank from Randy. His body shuddered as a dark stain appeared on the thong. James gave a smirk at the sight. "There we go." Randy smirked as he went to set the whip to the side and then slowly remove the weights and clamps.

"I doubt I have much to teach you but I would welcome your company." James told Randy as he watched.

"Thank you Sir." Randy replied as he focused on lowering the chains slightly to make it easier to take John down. "Sit while I gather your clothing." He told John.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to slowly sit down. Lee walked over to join his Dom, looking at John but not speaking.

Randy gathered John's clothing then walked over. "Thank you again for letting me use your items, Sir James."

"Of course." James handed Randy a card. "Feel free to call or text me anytime. I live near here. I'm sure my Lee would enjoy making a friend with your John.." He chuckled. "They seem to have a few things in common."

"Yes...thank you." Randy took the card, slipping it into his pocket. "Can you suggest a place nearby that I can take my boy to...burn some of my own steam? We are a good drive from here."

James gave a chuckle. "You're welcome to a room at my place. I live around five minutes from here and we often have guests."

Randy looked a little cautious as he debated the offer. "I would hate to cut your night short for you."

"We are leaving anyway. I promised Lee time with my newest boy, Sammy." James replied. "If you feel it's too soon though I won't be offended."

"Maybe another time when my boy is more focused to take in the full tour." Randy told him. "Just a small motel will suit my need tonight. Have my fill then get him cleaned."

James nodded. "Of course...there is one at the end of this road. Drive a few minutes until you see the sign. It's across the street from a Chase Bank."

Randy nodded. "Thanks again...I'll be in touch." He looked at John. "Can you move on your own, John?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." James led Lee away once he gave Randy a final nod.

Randy led John to a secluded area. "I think you will need to strip from those to get your pant's back on."

John blushed as he moved to quickly pull off the ruined thong. He then took the pants. "Want me to throw away the underwear, Sir? I can buy more."

Randy pursed his lips in thought. "No bring them with you...you never know." He smirked.

"Okay." John nodded as he quickly dressed. He knew Randy wanted to get his own release. "Ready, Sir." Randy took John by the leash and they headed back outside and to the SUV.


	25. Chapter 25

They were soon in the vehicle and driving the short ride to the motel. "I had fun. Thank you, Sir." John said.

"Good." Randy replied as he looked and spotted the place. "I'll check on a room." He told John as he parked and got out. John smiled as he waited and thought over the night's events. The images would stay with him for a very long time to come. Randy got back and got in, driving around to the backside of the building. "Okay...Come on." Randy got out and moved to John's side. John got out and followed Randy. His body was still warm and aching from the lashing and spanking.

Randy reached the room and unlocked it, letting John inside. He followed after him, shutting the door. "Hmmm how to get my fill of you?" Randy commented as he eyed John over the same time groping the front of his pants. John's eyes looked at Randy's bulge. "However you wish, Sir."

"Well, you pleaded for me to fuck you." Randy commented. "Strip then go see if this place has lotion in the bathroom." He moved towards the bed to begin stripping down himself. John stripped and walked quickly to the bathroom. He appeared again with a small bottle and moved to hand it to Randy. Randy took the bottle, opening it. "Bend over the end of the bed." He ordered as he went to apply the lotion.

John moved to bend. His back and ass were covered in various bruises and welts. "Did you enjoy tonight, Sir?"

"Yes...I liked those two guys...just hold a few reservations." Randy told John as he moved behind him. "Now I am not promising you a second release...understood?"

"Yes, Sir. You just want me to take it and hold off." John clarified.

"Well, if you do...you do...but that is not the goal." Randy told him as he moved to grope John's ass to part the cheeks with one hand and guiding his cock with the other to push in with a heated moan.

John was a little taken back by the words as both parts of Randy seemed to thrive on making him cum. "Did I do something out of line tonight?"

"Not at all." Randy moaned as he pushed in. "Just you got yours already...it's my turn." He moved his hands to grip John by the waist.

"Yes, Sir." John panted. Randy against his sensitive ass was causing painful friction.

"You did real good for me tonight." Randy moaned as he began to move more. "Made me look real good for the others."

John felt a sense of pride at the praise. "Thank you, Sir. I had a good time. It was fun watching Lee too."

"What you think of Sir James and his offers and comments?" Randy asked as he continued. "Fuck, having you like that got me so heated." His hands gripped tighter as he moved a little fast. "Fuck, I'm going to miss when I can't have so much free reign with you."

"I...thought he seemed nice." John moaned at the feeling. "You said you have reservations?"

"Just him saying he didn't know what he could really teach...th-then him opening his home so quickly." Randy moaned. John could not think of a reply as Randy's cock was rubbing him just right. He gave a loud moan, his hand moving to jerk himself.

"You are just a hot slut for my cock aren't you?" Randy moaned.

"Yes, Sir. I wanted you so bad tonight." John moaned.

"Yes...mmmm...need to learn to wait though...can't do that there." Randy moaned. "At least we have a place afterwards." He groaned. "Fuck, so close." John began to jerk himself harder. He was built up again and did not want to be left with blue balls. Randy grunted and moaned as he got wrapped in the moment until he came, filling John. He stilled a moment before he moved his hand to wrap it over John's "You were a good, Boy...now cum for us." He told John thickly.

John gave a few more tugs and cried out his second release of the night. He felt so sore and tired afterward he could hardly keep his eyes open. Randy worked the support John. "Okay in bed you." He commented as he pulled out. John collapsed in bed, feeling beyond spent. His body was covered in evidence of their fun. Randy got a cloth to clean John then himself before he cut the light and got into the bed next to John to fall asleep.

John slept like the dead all night long. His body showed signs of welts and bruises in the morning light of the cheap motel. Randy shifted faintly at times as he slept. He slowly woke up, feeling disoriented. "Hmm?" He groaned as he moved, sitting up. He looked around, wondering where he even was. He then looked over, seeing John. "Fuck." He whispered, seeing the marks on John's back. "Baby?" He faintly called worried.

John shifted with a groan but did not wake up fully. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay, Baby?" Randy asked worried. 'Relax. He's fine...he wanted every bit of it.' Randy closed his eyes, giving a shake of his head.

"Yeah...just wiped." John mumbled. "We had quite the evening."

"Okay, Baby...just worried about you...once we get home I'll make up a soothing soak for you like I learned at the hotel." Randy told him.

John's eyes fluttered open. "You don't remember anything?"

Randy lowered his head. Why did something in him feel ashamed? "No." He almost whispered.

John looked a little taken back. He thought Randy had been in the background. "Well, it was nice. Brandon took me to a new place...looked like an old warehouse but the people were much better. We watched a scene and met another gay couple...a man named Sir James and his boy Lee. They were both very nice."

"Glad you had a good time...I guess Colorado will be our home base for scene fun?" Randy commented.

John nodded. "Sir James gave Brandon a card. Brandon said he would be in touch. He restrained me in only my thong and worked me over while a bunch of people watched." John's voice grew thick. "He made me cum in front of them in my thong and then took me here to fuck me."

"So, I am know as him there...I'll need to keep that in mind if I ever get to play." Randy commented.

"Yes, Sir Brandon." John nodded. "Sir James offered to give Brandon pointers...then after he saw how good he was with a whip he said he could hardly believe he is a novice."

"I guess some people are just naturals." Randy commented as he moved from the bed.

John watched Randy carefully. He had expected the younger man to get aroused when he told him what happened in the club but instead he seemed almost detached. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...just feel...I don't know how to explain it...out of sorts?" Randy tried to explain but felt it didn't sound right.

"Are you upset we left you out? I didn't mean to, Daddy." John moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think so...I did ask...just feels odd the last thing I remember was talking about the cuff and starting to dress...next I know I'm waking up in some dingy motel room." Randy tried to explain.

John nodded. His own eyes lowered slightly. Why did he feel almost like he cheated on his boyfriend suddenly? "Okay...guess I'll go wash." He felt like an idiot for gushing on about the night before.

"Just a quick one so we can get checked out and we can get properly cleaned at home." Randy told him. John nodded. He walked to the bathroom for a quick wash down. He felt almost ashamed and cheap by Randy's reactions where there had been only bliss.

Randy moved to dress. He was determined to learn what he could to give John more. 'You can't replace me.' "You didn't need to shut me." Randy whispered. 'You would have flaked. He loved every moment of it...why did you need to rain on the parade now?' "Excuse me for feeling lost and left out of things...he is my boyfriend after all." 'Our boyfriend.' "Well, remember it is both of us." Randy faintly snapped. "You almost always see through my eyes...let me in on it too."

John came out of the bathroom after only a few moments. He hurried to dress in his club gear from the night before. There was no underwear as the thong was dirty. Randy looked at John. "I'm sorry, Baby...I want to be more engaged with all of this."

John nodded. "I just feel odd...it was the best night out I ever had...now I feel like I did something wrong."

Randy got up, moving over to John. He lifted John's chin and leaned down to kiss him. "You did nothing wrong. I'm glad it was a good outing."

John nodded. He pointed to the dirty thong on the bed. "Should I toss that? Brandon said it may be needed later."

"Yeah...I think he was debating gagging you with it...but that would be gross now." Randy commented. John's face flushed and cock twitched at the visual as he nodded and moved to throw it away. Randy chuckled. "Maybe some other time."

"Yes, Daddy." John said thickly. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, Baby...um...did I check in alone? I have no clue if he already handled it." Randy commented. 'It's paid cash, just leave the key and drive off.' Randy sighed, closing his eyes. "Never mind we can go." He headed for the door. John followed Randy outside in the early morning sunlight. He gave a slight yawn.

"You can nap on the ride home." Randy told him as he looked around then spotted his SUV. He moved over, unlocking it to get in the driver's side.

John climbed into the passenger's side. He almost passed out once the vehicle was on the road. Randy focused on the road as John slept. Once he reached the house he felt almost bad waking John but reached over to lightly shake him. John grumbled, stirring. "Mmm?"

"We're back home, Babe." Randy told John. John grumbled but moved to get out of the vehicle. "Somebody is a grumpy Baby." Randy joked before he went to open the door. "Go rest in the downstairs room for now...when you get up I'll prepare the bath."

"Bite me." John joked. He winced as he walked. " Brandon is awesome but he sucks at aftercare. "

"Watch it or I just might." Randy told him. "And I'll handle aftercare. Remember how soothing the oil in the bath was at the hotel? I found out what they used."

"Okay...I know you haven't had any fun with me yet since I arrived...we'll have our time later, Daddy." John said.

"Okay." Randy smiled. "When you wake up you want the bath first or food?"

"Bath." John groaned as he walked to the downstairs bedroom.

Randy walked with John to help him get situated. "Try to rest well." He told John, giving him a light kiss.

John pulled off the mesh shirt as it smelled like sweat from the night before and the pants, leaving him nude. Deep welts and bruises covered his back and ass. "Okay, Daddy." Randy gathered the clothing and left John to rest. He threw the shirt to wash and he then went to his room to strip as well he set the leather to the side to have cleaned later. He then went to take a quick shower. He felt so awake and didn't know why. He thought he would have been tired like John was. After he was dried, he slipping gym shorts and moved to the living room to watch TV as he waited.

John didn't walk into the room until hours later. He looked at the sitting Randy. "Hey...Sorry I slept so long." The older man was still nude as his clothing was upstairs.

Randy looked over and got up. "It's fine, Babe...let's get that bath started for you." He ignored the rumble of his stomach for now.

John heard the faint sound. "You need to eat. I can hear your stomach from over here."

"I could have eaten while you slept...I can wait I made you a promise." Randy insisted.

John sighed. "Okay, Daddy." He moved to head upstairs, giving Randy a view of his ass.

Randy followed John, making a faint groan like sound as he followed John seeing the marks. John paused at the top of the stairs. "You okay, Daddy?"

Randy gave a nervous cough. "Yeah fine, Baby...um...enjoying the view."

"It's pretty bruised right now to admire." John said as he walked.

"Hot sight." Randy told him.

"Thanks. I got worked over good. You should have seen me facing the crowd...my thong was wet after I lost control from the spanking and filled it." John said thickly.

"I guess a part of you liked the embarrassment?" Randy commented and slightly questioned.

John gave a nod. "He did ask first...I was so worked up I didn't care."

"You're finding parts of yourself you didn't even knew were there Hmm?" Randy pondered as he moved around John to head for the bathroom to begin filling the large tub and add the needed oils.

John nodded. "Yeah...the sub who got worked before me...Lee got off too...He was naked."

"But you had the thong on because we don't want to show off all your goods." Randy commented with a smirk. "Although having you parade around the house naked is sexy."

"I'm wearing something...my collar." John joked.

"Ha ha ha." Randy replied dryly as he checked the water and shut it off. "Okay, Baby...you may want to remove it so the water doesn't damage it."

John moved to take off the collar and set it aside. He slowly sank down in the water with a relaxed sigh. "Thanks...feels good."

"Good...was hoping I got the oil right." Randy told John. He moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Brandon should video some of our play sessions for your pleasure." John chuckled as he shifted.

"Most clubs don't allow that." Randy told John. "So I would have to be the room you are building...or this Sir James' place if he is okay with it."

John nodded. "I'll talk to Brandon about it. He is my Sir...but you are my Daddy." He looked at Randy's wrist. "Where is your cuff?"

"On my dresser. I took it off before my shower." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Okay, Daddy." He leaned back and enjoyed the water. "Brandon might seem to know more about dominating me...but you give better aftercare...two sides are needed."

"Just as long as I get some fun too at times." Randy commented.

"Of course, Daddy. Anytime you want." John assured him.

"Good thing you have the sex drive of a teenager." Randy laughed. "Just hope my body can hand the drive of two men." He gave a dry chuckle.

John laughed at that. "It seems to hold up just fine."

"For now...I just don't want to feel mentally neglected because I am physically satisfied...does that makes sense?" Randy wondered.

"Huh?" John turned to look Randy's way.

Randy shook his head. "Nevermind, Baby."

"No...please explain." John insisted.

"I'm not sure how to." Randy admitted.

John looked down, thinking. He finally spoke. "Are you saying...when I'm with Brandon...your body gets release...but your mind doesn't feel that connection?"

"If I am shut out from it like I was last night." Randy sighed.

"Sorry...really. I didn't want you to feel left out." John said honestly. "You are my boyfriend...maybe it's wrong of me to ask for Brandon."

"Well, in a way they are both me...It's confusing I know." Randy replied.

John's eyes grew confused as he went silent. He had no idea how to act or respond. "It's okay, Baby...I know it's confusing." Randy moved to stroke John's head. "How about you relax and let the water do it's job and I'll go cook?"

John gave a nod. "Sure...thanks."

Randy moved to kiss the top of John's head before he went to leave the room. When he left he first moved to the room he made he hang out spot after John was shot. He went to the cabinet to get the vaporizer. 'What you want to shut me now? What don't you want to tell him? Don't forget I'm in your head, think you can really hide things?' "Maybe I want some time with only one voice running in there." Randy replied as he powered it up taking the first drag. He moved to sit in the recliner he had in there taking a few more hits. Once he had the amount he needed he shut it off and put everything away and headed down to the kitchen.

John felt confused as he sat in the water. Randy told him to choose which side he wanted...that he wouldn't be offended...then he seems upset. He wished he could be in Randy's head. Randy cooked up mushroom and cheese omelets along with sausage patties. He plated them up and placed them on a tray with juice before heading upstairs. He rested the tray on the dresser before going to check on John. John was lost in his thoughts when he heard Randy come in. He moved to slowly stand. "Think I'm ready to get out."

Randy moved for a towel. "Okay, Baby...I made you breakfast in bed." He smiled as he moved to offer John a hand out.

John took the hand and stepped out. "Thanks...um, I'm not going to ask for Brandon anymore. If you want to offer it that's different."

"Only if you're sure, Baby." Randy told him. "I'm worried he may get jealous."

John paused. "I'm sure." He said quietly. He moved to grab a towel to dry off.

"I don't know what to do." Randy commented more to himself then to John before he realized it.

John looked at Randy fully. "What do you mean?"

Randy looked at John, realizing he spoke out loud. He bit his lip, unsure how to respond. "The food's gonna get cold." Randy went to move from the bathroom.

"Ran, please." John said as he walked behind the younger man. " I feel you are hiding something from me. "

Randy stopped once in the bedroom, closing his eyes. "I fear a repeat of what happened. I fear him trying to become the main personality." He tried to swallow a lump he felt in his throat.

"But doesn't he come forward to help you cope with stress?" John asked. " I thought he took over before because you wanted me and I refused you. "

"Yeah...sort of...it's like he is evolving past that though." Randy told John. "He came out because I had no way to keep him locked up at that point. He is my explosive anger. I had my anger managed because of was smoking." Randy gave a sigh. "I am only saying all of this because I smoked before I went to cook. He can't pick up what we are saying right now."

"But why are you so angry he's taking over?" John looked lost. " You have me...your job back...everything. "

Randy opened his eyes, looking at John. There wasn't anger there but fear. "If he takes over...like he did when he did those things...where would I go?"

"I don't know." John lowered his head. " I'm sorry, Ran. I shouldn't have kept asking for him...bringing him out. It was wrong and stupid. "

"It's not your fault, Baby...I offered. It started that we...um I guess you can say cohabitated. It just seems more and more I am losing pockets of time which means he is fully closing me out. I don't know how he does it...but he does." Randy tried to explain.

"Maybe you should just keep smoking regularly." John said at last. He tried not to feel sad.

"Yeah maybe." Randy replied simply. "Go get comfortable and I'll bring your plate over. I hope orange juice is okay." John moved to sit. He knew he had to hide his feelings on the subject to keep Randy safe. He kept picturing the way Brandon took charge in the club...how confident he had been. Randy grabbed one plate and the juice bringing it over to John. "Here you go, Baby."

"Thanks." John nodded. He tucked into his food while his mind raced. Randy moved for his food and sat. He started to eat at times glancing at John seeing he seemed distracted. He had a thought in his mind but feared saying it...or was it more fear of the answer.

"Food's good." John commented after a while. " Thanks again. "

"You're welcome, Johnny." Randy replied. The men ate quietly. There seemed to be a tension in the room from things left unsaid. "You like him more than me don't you?" Randy stated more than asked as the silence felt almost choking.

John looked shocked. "Of course not, Ran...it's a different type of relationship...I love you...with him he's like a strict Dom."

"I'll try to learn if you want, Johnny. Do you think I am being paranoid?" Randy asked.

"I don't know...this is way over my head." John admitted. " You can't learn, Ran. You're either a strict Sir or you're not...I've watched you...you're not like him. It's fine though...there are more important things. " Randy lowered his eyes trying to focus back on his plate and the food that was left. John slowly stood. "Maybe I should get dressed...we could go do something."

"What would you like to do?" Randy asked.

"Maybe a walk or something?" John offered after a moment. Something about the older man seemed off. Minutes ago he had looked forward to a life with his boyfriend and Dom. Brandon taking him to see Lee and Sir James. ..pushing him to awaken his submissive side. Now it seemed over. He wished it had never began.

"Yeah sure...Guess I need more clothing myself then." Randy finished his plate and went to put it on the tray before looking for better clothing to wear for a walk. John walked to look for clothing. He dressed in his usual boxers, shorts, and t-shirt. Randy took the dishes down to wash them as he waited on John.

John realized he left his collar in the bathroom. Feeling unsure, he left it and walked down to meet Randy. Why did he feel so damn empty? Randy heard as John approached him. He looked over, seeing something off in the older man's eyes. "Sure you want to go out?"

"Yeah, just need some air I guess." John replied. Randy nodded and they got their shoes on to head out. Randy had a pocketknife he put in his pocket just to feel safer. The whole time they were out he could tell John was not in the moment. The almost boyish nature seemed almost gone. He knew this couldn't continue. He knew what John said, but he also knew what he was seeing. John may love him, but he also had fallen for Brandon. Brandon was the one that started this whole thing when he abducted John. Brandon was the one that woke those feeling in John. The feelings of loving a man as well as the love of pain. Could he compromise with his own mind?

The walk was quiet almost strained as both men were in their own thoughts. They returned home and went to watch TV. John said the walk tired him out some, guessing he was more worn out then he realized. Randy told him it was okay to go take another nap if he needed it. John nodded, actually moving to the downstairs room to be alone with his thoughts. Randy shook his head, moving to the master bedroom. He sighed as he moved to lay down and close his eyes as he focused on having a talk with himself.

Randy saw himself sitting in that empty room with the other chair. "I know you can hear me."

Brandon could be seen coming from the darkness at the edges of the room. He moved to the other chair sitting. "Well, now I can." He bit back sarcastically. "I don't like you doing that."

"Well, now you know the feeling of not existing." Randy told him.

"I knew that for years...Remember!" Brandon yelled back as his face hardened.

Randy sighed, looking down. "Hey, you were getting out of hand. We were lashing out at the smallest of things. I'm lucky you didn't land us in jail sooner." Randy scrubbed a hand over his head and the back of his neck. "I needed you when I was younger. I'm not that scared kid anymore though. I no longer needed you to fight my battles so you started to come out whenever you felt like it and you just felt rage. Instead of needing you to help when I was scared it was you I started to be scared of."

"So what...you shut me off...going to try to lock me away?! I won't allow that!" Brandon yelled.

"Not if we can come to an agreement." Randy told him, looking back up. "You promise not to fully shut me out again I won't do it to you."

"You doing this for him aren't you?" Brandon asked, with a tilt of his head.

"You know I am...as you said before you are in my head. He wants us both...both parts of me even if he won't admit it because he loves me. I also know even if you don't fully get the concept somehow you love him too. If it wasn't for you neither of us would have him. I would be wrong to deny that. You allow me to experience and observe...I won't shut you out. You close me again without good reason then I will lock you." Randy told him in what he hoped was a reasoning manner.

Brandon drew a deep breath but slowly nodded. "Fine, but that also means when I am in control you don't try to stop me from treating John how I feel he wants unless you honestly think I would cause him grave harm. Which I doubt you do or we wouldn't be having this talk. You saw the shape he was in today. I know it scared you, but he then told you he loved it."

Randy slowly nodded. "True...you need to learn to tend to him afterwards though."

"But you're so good at that." Brandon replied with slight sarcasm. The two sides talked more until slowly the scene faded into nothingness and Randy drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

(We hope you all had a nice week and enjoy our updates.) Rose and Jade

John was unaware of Randy's internal conversation as he slept. He had stripped down to his boxers to be more comfortable after the walk. Randy woke up sometime later. He got up, seeing his cuff and John's collar. He moved to place the cuff on with the Daddy side facing out. He then headed for the downstairs room to see if John was still asleep. John was snoring lightly on his side. He grumbled and woke slightly when Randy walked in. "Hmmm?" Randy moved to sit John's collar on the nightstand of the side John was facing before he moved to climb into the bed behind him.

John grumbled in his sleep at the actions. "Sorry, Ran...sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Baby?" Randy whispered, wondering if John was talking in his sleep. "I know I worried you before but we worked it out. You don't need to give Brandon up." John didn't respond to Randy. He just mumbled sorry again and went back to sleep. Randy moved to drape his arm over John, trying to be careful of his back as he closed his own eyes, letting John sleep. If he was still sleeping then he needed it.

John didn't stir for a few hours. When he woke it was with a groan. "Ran?" He asked. "When did you come in?"

"A while ago...lost track of time." Randy replied honestly. He never fell back asleep but did allow his mind to drift faintly at times. John moved to sit up and saw his collar. He felt a lump in his throat as he moved to touch it. "Go ahead and put it on." Randy told him, moving to get up.

"Are you sure?" John checked as he held it.

"Yes...put it on." Randy repeated as he moved around to John's side of the bed. John slowly moved to put on the collar. Feeling the weight from it was comforting. Randy moved, grabbing the ring to pull John forward. He peered in John's eyes. There was a burning behind them. He leaned in to kiss John deeply. "We worked out an understanding. You don't need to give Brandon up." He told John while still holding him close by the collar. "Understand?"

Relief showed in John's eyes before he answered. "Yes."

Randy pecked John cheek before releasing the collar. "Now I want and sort of need you as a safeguard." Randy told him, moving to sit next to John on the bed taking his hand. "Brandon promised never to fully shut me out again. If I complain of losing periods of time...I need to to make sure I...get some of my medicine in me. Even if you burn some in a bowl and lock me or him in a room with it." Randy moved John's hand to kiss it. "Do you understand what I am saying? Am I asking too much of you?"

John shook his head slowly. "No...I can do that."

"Good then you can have us both." Randy smiled. "So are you hungry? You slept move of the day."

"You're not going to fuck me?" John asked in surprise after the kiss. Randy had not had him once.

Randy smirked, letting go of John's hand, moving it to his leg, sliding it inward. "Maybe I want to make sure you have your energy." He gave a light squeeze to John's inner thigh.

John parted his legs slightly. "Um...okay." His cock twitched in the shorts.

Randy smirked, standing up. "Grilled chicken okay?"

John gave the front of his shorts a quick squeeze. "Yeah...sounds good."

Randy moved from the room and headed for the kitchen to prepare a meal of grilled chicken and roasted vegetables. John had been so heated from the kiss but he tried to shake it off. He dressed and then joined Randy in the kitchen. Randy looked over at John. "Why am I guessing you had a different form of protien in mind?" He smirked. "Before you ask, you're walking with the sway of a third leg."

John's face flushed. "Sorry...just the way you grabbed me and kissed me I guess."

"It's fine, Baby...I only started to cook if you want to eat later I can put everything away." Randy told him. 'You're babying him again. Make him wait.' Randy closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

John looked thoughtful but shook his head no. "No...you said we need to eat...I need to learn to wait. The sub at the club...Lee had to wait over a month to cum."

"Okay, Baby...he says you're a good boy." Randy commented, focusing back on the food.

John's dimples popped and face almost beamed at the praise. "Thanks...need help?"

"You can chop the vegetables if you want." Randy told him. John moved to do as Randy suggested. Before too long the food was ready and the guys sat down to eat. John smiled when he saw Randy wearing the cuff. "So, any interesting dreams?" Randy asked part way through the meal.

John looked up from his food. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Randy told him. "Even though you did start talking when I first came in."

John looked hesitant. "I...just had a dream I asked Brandon to come out...and he decided he wanted me all for himself like the basement...I felt guilty like I hurt you."

"You said Sorry, Ran." Randy told him.

"Yeah...I felt guilty...I guess from our talk." John explained.

"I'm sorry, Baby...it was wrong to put that on you...just glad it got worked out." Randy told him. John nodded with a smile. The meal ended and he offered to do the cleanup since Randy had cooked. "Okay, Baby...meet me in the Master bedroom when you're done." Randy instructed before he left to go up.

"Yes, Daddy." John agreed, moving a little faster.

Randy got to the room and stripped down before moving to the nightstand for some lube. He then moved to lay down and begin to slowly stroke himself. John walked into the room a short time later. He paused by the bed. His eyes took in the sight of the younger man stroking himself. Randy's eyes were closed with his head leaning back against the headboard and one knee raised. "What are you thinking about, Daddy?" John asked softly as he watched the sexy view.

"Oh, damn." Randy replied, opening his eyes. "Just getting ready to feel you around me." He panted before slowly letting go of himself.

John began to strip until he was in nothing but the collar. "Well, here I am."

Randy smiled, shifting to one side of the bed. "Lay down on your back." John gave a shaky breath but obeyed to climb on the bed and lay down. Randy rolled on his side toward John, taking his hand to take hold of John's cock with a faint squeeze. He then leaned over to flick his tongue over John's nipple.

John groaned as he was already hard. "Fuck, Daddy." Randy smirked as he stopped and moved between John's legs, resting them on his shoulders. He used a hand to tease his wet head between John's cheeks.

"Want me, Daddy? It's been weeks for you." John said thickly.

"You know I do, Baby...do you mind a little softer to start at least?" Randy asked as he slowly pushed in.

"No, Daddy...you're in charge." John reminded him. He groaned as he felt the familiar stretch.

"I know...just like to ask." Randy told John as he finished pushing in with a moan. He put a hand on each side of John, leaning down to kiss his chest. "Fuck...you're so bruised...but still look flawless to me."

"Sweet of you." John panted at the feelings. Randy and Brandon were so alike yet so different. Like two parts of a perfect whole.

"I mean it, Baby." Randy told John as he started to slowly roll his hips. Moans vibrated from his chest. "You feel good."

"I think a part of you enjoys seeing the bruises." John commented. He closed his eyes, giving a soft moan.

"I think I do...we do." Randy told John softly. "Is that wrong?" He braced his weight on one hand, moving the other to trace a few of the marks. "You enjoyed getting them didn't you?"

"It's not wrong...I did enjoy it." John's eyes were closed as he tilted his head to show his neck. "Suck me...mark my neck?"

"Oh, fuck, Baby." Randy panted with a lick of his lips. "Remove your collar to make it easier?" John reached to unfasten and remove his collar. His eyes opened. They were deep blue with desire. "That's good." Randy commented as he moved to kiss along the right side of John's neck. He took his free hand to almost pet John's head before he rested his lips against his neck, parting them more to cover the area to begin sucking on it with an almost hungry moan. The position caused him to not make full thrusts but maybe make them a little faster.

John's eyes almost rolled as he felt sexual tingles all the way to his feet. Randy's lips felt like fire on his neck. He gave a gasp then a deep moan. Randy moved to let his teeth scrape over the spot lightly at times. He loved that John currently could be so open in things he wanted and they could do. He knew in a few weeks they would go back to needing to be more reserved. John gave harsh pants at the feelings. "Fuck, Daddy. Fuck." Randy moved his hand from the bed quickly to John's shoulder to push him down, knowing John enjoyed feeling pinned and almost held captive. Heavy pants came from his nose as he was already feeling close.

"Fuck, so good." John said thickly. Randy brushed over his prostate just right and he gave a shudder.

Randy moved to keep his strokes short and the same angle to keep brushing over that spot. He stopped sucking on John's neck, tracing the mark with his tongue. "You like marking me...everyone can see I'm yours." John moaned as he felt the tension building.

"I do." Randy replied thickly. "Fuck, I feel close, Baby...you always feel so good."

"Kiss me?" John asked. He felt so close himself that he wondered if the kiss would push them over together. Randy moved to kiss John deeply. He moaned into the kiss as he felt so close it seemed almost maddening. John pushed his tongue into Randy's mouth to taste him deeply. He gave a shudder as he came, feeling the waves of near bliss. Feeling John's tongue and his body clamping around his manhood was what the younger man needed as he cried out against John's lips and he hit his peak, filling the older man. He broke the kiss, panting and stilling his movements.

"Damn, that was good, Baby." He panted for breath.

"Yeah...it was." John gasped between breaths. He looked up at the younger man. A deep bruise was forming on his neck. "I love you, Ran."

"Love you too, Johnny...you're amazing." Randy told John as he slowly pulled out and moved to lay next to him.

John smiled brightly and moved to lay his head on Randy's chest. "I know we've both been in some fucked up shit...but it worked out in the end. You do make me happy."

"That we have...we got through it though." Randy told John as he petted his head. The two men enjoyed the rest of the day together.

Time passed and it was the night for John and Randy's big return to the company. The men were in a shared dressing room, getting prepared for the big spot in the Royal Rumble. John tried not to be nervous from all the looks they had received from various co-workers.

"Well, at least no one has tried to knock me out yet." Randy commented as he was working his knee pads on.

"Yeah...I got my share of looks." John commented as he put on his own pads. He had swapped out his collar for the dog tags he always wore. A small pendant hung between the two tags.

"Well, I get to shake the fans up twice tonight." Randy laughed. "First my return to the ring...the second kissing you in the middle of it." He smirked.

John gave an intake of breath. "Fuck, it's like a fantasy...half the chicks will be pissed and the other half will cream their panties. Imagine the kids asking their parents about it."

Randy laughed. "Not my problem...Hunter liked it, Vince signed off on it."

John grinned and put on his hat. "Let's forget about the stress and just give it everything we got...like we have for years."

"Yep...just need to wait our cue at the end of the night." Randy told John, lacing up his boots. "Fuck, I almost feel like a rookie."

"Well, let me tell you, Rookie." John flirted. "You do a good job and you might get to sleep with the Face that Runs the Place tonight."

Randy snickered. "I might get a shot at AJ?"

John moved to hit Randy playfully. "Bite your tongue. He wishes."

Randy laughed. "Sorry, Baby...but you been out almost a year...not sure how much running of the place you are doing right now."

A little light faded from John's eyes and the teasing smirk changed to one of seriousness. It was a sore spot with him AJ seemed to be replacing him on Smackdown before he had been prepared to give it up. He gave a nod. "Yeah...you're right. Everything went to hell when I got shot."

Randy lowered his head with a sigh. "I am sorry, Baby...you know that. Hey, you're getting the win tonight...that slides you into a spot to regain the top seat."

John nodded. "Yeah...maybe in time I can reach the status again I once had."

"Hey, I doubt you dropped as much as you may think." Randy told him. "I'm the one that is mud...if not dog shit." He got up, moving to his bag, searching in it. He pulled out his vaporizer. "I'm going in the bathroom a few minutes. You need it first?"

John waved his hand. "Nah...go ahead. It's cool." Randy moved to kiss John's cheek before moving into the bathroom, shutting the door. He knew he told Brandon he wouldn't lock him away...but it was agreed this was a special case as they were unsure how people would react to him and last he needed was a meltdown because of some idiots. As John sat in the room there was a knock on the door.

John walked to check and opened up the door after the first knock. Dustin stood there, looking at him. He was in his Goldust gear but not the make-up. "Hey, Johnny...heard you were back."

"Hey...come on in." John stepped aside. "Yep...first night back."

Dustin walked in, looking around. "I take it you are one of the surprise entries."

John nodded. "Yeah...you here about Randy?"

Dustin looked a little shocked. "Well...um...just wondered about the rumors was all...I guess it was." He gave a nervous smile. "Glad to hear it."

"He's in the bathroom...let's just say Vince planned a shocker for tonight." John smiled.

"Well, just him walking out will shock people." Dustin admitted. "Um...can I wait?" Why did the larger man seem uncomfortable?

"Sure. Take a load off." John pointed to a bench nearby. He was just happy to have someone talking to him. Dustin moved to sit, folding his hands.

John waited on Randy. He looked at Dustin after a moment. "You okay, Man? You seem...nervous."

"Yeah...Guess I just wonder Randy's reaction to seeing me." Dustin admitted shortly before the door opened.

Randy walked out, looking at Dustin and bit his bottom lip briefly. "Hey, Man." He moved for his bag.

"Hey...came to see if it was true you were back." Dustin replied.

"Yeah...I'm back." Randy replied simply as he hid the vaporizer back in his bag.  
"Good...good." Dustin replied trying not to fidget.

John looked between the two men. Tension was thick in the air. "Why do I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eye?"

Randy looked at John. "I told you about us before...Plus the fact I think he was the little birdie that whispered to Hunter about my condition."

Dustin took a big swallow, feeling a lump. "You told him...that we...um…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I told him." Randy replied, looking at Dustin. He turned, moving over toward him. "So did you? Are you the reason Hunter found out about Brandon?"

Dustin gulped again then nodded slowly. Randy huffed a faint breath. "At one time I would have wanted to deck you for that...but now I guess I owe you a thanks." Dustin lifted his head looking at Randy confused. "Hey if you hadn't told Hunter then I wouldn't have been offered my job back." Dustin gave a nervous smile.

"We appreciate your friendship." John spoke up. "Some have looked at us like we're dirt since we got here tonight."

"Yeah...a heads up...Dolph I think is on a warpath, but I don't know which of the two of you he is gunning for." Dustin told them. "Who know who else may take a full swing when you get out there that are either a supporter of his or Nikki."

"Just lovely." Randy replied sarcastically. "Just hope they don't fuck up the finish. I can handle a few bumps and bruises."

John sighed. "I expected as much but I hope they aren't too brutal. The Doc said I'm good to go but to watch my side the first few weeks back."

Dustin looked at John. "How bad are you?"

"Not too bad...I'm ring ready. Just saying if several of them forget to pull on purpose and I get thrown too much it could be an issue." John answered.

"I'll see if I can catch a few of the crew that are still around." Dustin told him. "You two are the wrap-up?"

"Yeah." Randy replied simply as he moved to sit down.

"Well, you know how it is...no one guy is given the whole run down. I knew a surprise entry was set to go to the finish but that was all." Dustin told him.

"Well, we welcome the help, Dust." Randy told him. "I can handle the blows if they come, but I do worry about John's side if too many try kidney shots. Just need to make sure neither of us get eliminated."

Dustin nodded. "Not that I don't trust you two...but you okay if I clear it with the booker?"

Randy pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Nope. I understand."

"Thanks." John echoed Randy. " You've been a big help, Man. Don't worry too much though. I'm a tough SOB. "

"Hey, times of AOP events are over." Dustin voiced out loud. "Somebody has an issue they should face you like a man and not hide behind the actions of the business."

John nodded. "You're right...I know some will be livid after the finish tonight."

"Why do I have a feeling I either will be glued to the monitor or covering my eyes." Dustin laughed.

John gave a chuckle. "Guess you'll see later."

Dustin got up, looking between the two guys. "Well, I guess I'll go start spreading my own word."  
"Thanks again, Man." Randy told him.

"See you." John echoed. Once they were alone the older man walked over to Randy. "Be careful out there." His eyes looked slightly concerned.

"Hey, you too...we both got targets...to a point we both knew we would when we proposed this idea to Hunter all those months ago." Randy told John honestly. "Fuck, even just getting in a ring put a target on me."

John nodded. "Well, might as well do a practice run." He whispered, pulling Randy's head down for a kiss.

Randy chuckled after the kiss broke. "Sneaky, Baby...sneaky." John raised the dog tags and kissed the small pendant. It was made of steel and had a serpent wrapped around the outer edge. The word Baby was written on the back of it where only Randy would know. Randy smirked, grabbing John in for another kiss before moving to sit down. "I almost feel like a prisoner just sitting back here until we get our cue."

"Yeah...hopefully things will improve in time." John sighed. Time passed and it was time for the men to get ready to enter the Rumble.

"See you in about ten minutes...fight them the best you can until I get there." Randy told John. John nodded and took off. When his music hit, he heard the crowd going wild for his return. He was happy to hear more cheers than boos as he slid into the ring. He felt the familiar adrenaline rush take over as he began to fight with did not pull much in his blows but then again the Irishman rarely did anyway. He managed to toss Sheamus out after hitting him with an Attitude Adjustment.

Randy paced the room until he heard the entry before his. He had 90 seconds to get from the room to gorilla. Then he had to keep his nerves in check as he faced the WWE universe for the first time in over two years. John was wrestling Enzo when Randy's unique music hit. Several of the wrestlers actually paused a moment, a few glancing in John's direction. Randy came out, dashing for the ring. The crowd had mixed reactions. He even felt soda or something hit him as he flew by to hit the ring. Before he could even decide who to hit first he was hit with a spear by Roman that drove the wind from him.

John heard the sound from Randy when he was speared and gritted his teeth but did not interfere. Roman was known for his brutal spears so he had to tell himself it was not on purpose. He continued to wrestle Enzo and finally tossed the smaller man out of the ring. Randy got up an arm to his waist as he eyed Roman down as the big guy seemed more interested in gloating then trying to eliminate him. John suddenly felt someone grab him from behind. Before he knew what hit him Bray Wyatt was trying to put him in a Sister Abigail. He felt the kiss to his forehead before he went down. Randy eyed the field, getting backed to a corner. As Roman looked to be debating another attack the larger Samoan was caught by an even larger Big Show. They tussled until Roman was actually lifted and tossed out. Big Show shot Randy a look with a wink before focusing back on the other wrestlers.

The match wore on until the only two left were John and Randy. The crowd was going wild as the two men slowly eyed each other as if debating their next move. The fans waited for there to be a fight, even without details most knew Randy snapped and attacked John and Nikki in their home. The two men inched closer, making fans move more on the edge of their seats. Randy and John grabbed each other as if doing a collar and shoulder tie-up. They then leaned in, resting their foreheads together. "Go ahead, Baby. Take your moment." Randy told him. They then moved their hands to cup each other's face, pulling each other in for the deep kiss, letting it linger.

There was almost a moment of stunned silence from the crowd as the fans had no idea how to react as the two men kissed. It was one of those moments that no one dreamed would happen. John kept the kiss going as he slowly, almost lovingly led Randy to the edge of the ring and lifted him to toss him out. He threw the younger man a kiss and gave a wink. His music began to play and even the announcers seemed at a loss.

Randy landed and got up, looking back at the ring with mock shock,but then winked and headed for the back slowly. He moved through the backstage area and their private dressing room to wait for John. He couldn't wait to get to their suite and a long hot bath. His body felt beyond wiped. He reached the room, walking in. He froze, seeing Dolph sitting in a chair. "What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Well, I got eliminated before I could get my own licks in." Dolph replied as he stood up. "I can't believe they actually gave you your job back. Are they are crazy as you claimed to be?" He stepped closer.

"Hey, Man." Randy put his hands up in defeat. "I really was...in a way I am, but I am getting help for it. I can't change the past."

"Right...right...you lost your mind and tried to kill an innocent woman." Dolph scoffed. "Well, if you are still crazy I guess there is no reasoning with you." Dolph commented before he super kicked Randy right in the jaw, dropping the bigger man to his knees.

Randy was already seeing stars as he went to hold his jaw. He lifted his head to look towards Dolph with a darkening to his eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that." He said almost menacingly as he started to stand and stalk towards Dolph. Before he could grab the smaller man the door opened and the lights went out in the room. Randy couldn't see anything and just heard numerous pairs of boots.

Randy felt himself get knocked down again and rains of kicks. No one spoke besides Dolph, telling him how he was the one that shouldn't have done it. How he should have never come back. Randy tried to fight the best he could but it was a numbers game. Randy finally passed out when Dolph told them to scatter before John got back from his celebrating in the ring. Before the men could exit John walked into the room. He had expected to just find Randy but instead saw a huge crowd in the locker room. "What the hell?" He was cut off as he saw Randy lying on the ground. His eyes narrowed in rage. "What the fuck is going on here?" He roared.

Most of the crowd scattered as Dolph just stood there looking at him. "Just finishing some business." He told John almost smugly.

John slammed the door and blocked it before anyone could leave. He kicked on the lights. "You are all in a mess of shit. I'm sure Vince will love to hear about this." He said as he looked over the faces.

"Let them walk or you'll get the same treatment as your boy." Dolph told John. The looks on the other men's faces told John they weren't so sure about that.

John's jaw clenched in rage. "Go ahead and try it...Vince and Hunter have been pushing us for months for a big return. You've already hurt Randy...I promise I won't go down without a fight...and when I wake up I'm turning each and every one of you in...you know the rules about backstage fighting...this is an all out attack."

"Our beef was with him...not you." Bray actually was one of the men in the room. "I won't claim to understand why you did what you did...why you are now joining a man that tried to ruin you...and kill a woman." Randy coughed, almost scared to move as his head pounded and his ears were ringing.

"Beef is settled man to man...not a hoard of men ganging up on a man in the dark." John spat. "Randy was sick...had been for years. He knows what he did was wrong and he faced that...he's getting help. You had no right to do this and you're going to pay."

"Le-let them go, Johnny." Randy groaned. He went to try to push himself up but cringed, laying back down.

"I hope you're all proud...Vince had plans for us tomorrow and you've hurt him. I'm sure you'll all be hearing from him later." John spat. He moved. "Not get the FUCK out of here."

The bulk of the mob dispersed with Dolph leaving last. Randy coughed, closing his eyes. Some of the anger faded from John's eyes as he hurried to kneel by Randy's side. "How bad, Daddy?" He said softly.

"Bad...Medic." Randy whispered.

"Fuck." John moved to hurry from the room. He almost ran into Dustin coming down the hall. "Randy was attacked in our locker room. Will you stay with him until I get help?" John asked. There was slight panic in his tone.

"Damn... ." Dustin told him, moving to the locker room. He saw the shape of Randy and moved by him, just helping to keep him calm and not move.

John reached almost ran into Hunter as he raced down the hall. He glanced at the older man. "I came back from the match and my locker room was full of guys...they attacked Randy...he needs a medic."

"Damn it...knew we shouldn't have left either of you alone the first night." Hunter exclaimed. "Think a transport may be needed?" Hunter moved with John towards the trainer's room.

"I don't know. He couldn't even get up...There had to have been more than ten of them. Dolph threatened me but the others wanted to leave." John replied.

"Fuck...should have guessed he would be the orchestrator." Hunter told John. Reaching the room, Hunter called for one of medics to grab their gear and follow him. John tried to stay calm as he walked. He had no idea how bad Randy had been hurt. By the time they reached the room Randy had moved from how John left him to sitting up with Dustin helping to support his back. He could be heard wheezing for breath.

John kept back so the medic and Hunter could get closer. He wanted to kill Dolph so badly at the moment. Hunter wanted to ask questions but knew getting Randy medical attention came first. It may have worried Hunter slightly when Randy didn't protest being taken to the local hospital for a more thorough examination. He assured them he could stand and walk with some help. "Randy, you can barely breathe. Let's get a stretcher back here for you." Hunter insisted.

"I can...Walk that...short dis-distance." Randy told him, moving to stand but wobbled. Dustin quickly stood up to help steady him.

"Here...let me help." John moved to Randy's side. " Wrap your arms around my neck. "

Randy moved to carefully hold onto John. "Thanks." He mumbled with a groan. They got Randy to the hospital and checked out. He had a series of bruises, a couple cracked ribs, and a concussion. The attendant insisted Randy stay overnight for observation. Hunter went to Randy's room once he was moved.

John was sitting by Randy's bed when Hunter came in. He looked up at the older man. "I...don't understand...I've never seen anything like this all my time in the company. I realize there are some hard feelings...but to hurt him like this...these were our friends...some I saw as brothers."

"I'll...address them tomorrow, Baby." Randy told John. He looked at Hunter. "I know who the ring leader was." He put a hand to his side before coughing. "I think others were mis-mis informed."

"That may be true, Randy." Hunter replied. "John said he saw who they were...but it was after the fact...did you see any of your attackers?"

"Besides Dolph...not really. Honestly, I don't care...Th-though it did make me second guess my return." Randy told him.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Hunter looked confused.

"I want to address the roster during the production meeting...then have the subject dropped." Randy told him.

"You can't be serious!" Hunter exclaimed.

"No, Ran!" John sputtered. "They're not getting away with hurting you this way! It was an attack."

Randy smirked faintly at least the best he could. "Don't you think they will know they owe me...owe us? You saw them. I will flat out tell them I will only let that one shot slide. Once I heal though heaven help them if they try again."

"Randy, watch it." Hunter warned him. "And let your other side know as well...you can't always use him as a scapegoat."  
Randy sighed. "I know...actually I am almost glad I was attacked."

"How the hell can you be glad?" Hunter asked.

"Um...because that other side almost attacked Dolph after he kicked him." Randy admitted.

"Fuck...he may have almost killed Dolph." John admitted.

"Exactly...So in an odd way I'm glad." Randy told him. "I sort of black out when Dolph kicked me in the jaw."

"Fuck...Okay...No charges…" Hunter heaved a sigh. "I still want a list of who you saw, John...I promise it won't hit the office for now."

John nodded. "I saw every last one of them. There were at least ten."

"I don't want to know." Randy told them.

"Fine I'll keep it between John and myself." Hunter told him. "Oh, since I know you can't sleep for a while you two may want to pass time checking social media." Hunter gave a laugh. "Well, see you two are the arena tomorrow afternoon." He got up heading for the door.


	27. Chapter 27

John looked curious and moved to grab his phone. He opened up his Twitter account to check it out as Hunter advised. "Let's see what all the fuss is about."

"Why am I guessing our liplock is causing a buzz already?" Randy asked.

"Uh...yeah." John replied. "Fuck...these comments..." He started to read some out loud. "OMG thanks for making my fantasies come true. #Centon forever., I could have gone my entire life without seeing that. And Good for you two! Embrace who you are!"

"Well, we knew it would have reactions from both sides." Randy told John.

"Yeah." John chuckled. "You'll like this one: Well, off to write more fanfic. #Centonconfirmed." Randy chuckled then groaned, closing his eyes.

"Take it easy there, Stud." John urged him. He smiled. "Maybe I'll read you some of that fiction you like so much before you sleep." He moved to do a Google search for Centon fanfiction.

"I can't sleep...remember concussion? Damn nurse will be in every hour to make sure I'm awake." Randy sighed. "Just glad Dolph didn't break my jaw."

"Well, just relax and rest, Daddy." John brought up a list of stories. "Oh, here's the one I told you about. It's called Saving Super Cena. You and Sheamus are boyfriends and you two decide to force me to take a break because I'm injured."

"Sounds about right." Randy commented. John settled back and began to read. He read Randy and Sheamus going to Hunter with the idea of kidnapping John. John snorted with laughter at the part where his character walked in on Randy giving Sheamus a blowjob and Sheamus blew in Randy's mouth.

Randy tried to hold back his own chuckles. He put pressure on the bad ribs when he felt it couldn't hold back the laugh. John read on. He shook his head when Randy and Sheamus cleared his schedule and cuffed him to the bed. "You two are crazy."

"You mean those fan girls are." Randy clarified.

"Yeah." John laughed. He read on until Sheamus caught John trying to escape and gave him a handjob after tying him back down again. "Ohhh...someone is gonna be pissed." He joked.

"Not exactly the best of a boyfriend was he?" Randy pondered.

"Guess not." John agreed. The story continued until the three men had their first threesome. "Now, this is where it gets good." John said in a husky tone.

Randy chuckled faintly. "Is this the best thing to be reading in a hospital?"

"It's a good distraction." John replied. Time passed until John's voice grew tired from reading. His body was warm and he felt slightly aroused by the sexual scenes. "I think that's enough for now. Any more and I might blow."

"You picked it." Randy joked. "Plus, I think there maybe a few red-faced nurses that heard you when they walked by."

"Fuck." John whispered. "I was so into it I didn't notice."

"Why don't you go in the bathroom and...tend to business. I think I can be left alone for a few minutes." Randy chuckled.

John nodded. "Okay...um, be right back. He took his phone with him into the small bathroom, shutting the door. Randy tried not to shift too much to a better position. He just tried to relax, thinking he couldn't wait to get released in the morning.

John was gone for awhile before he came back and sat down. His face was flushed but he looked more relaxed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Baby...guess I'm just in too much discomfort to react right now." Randy told him.

"It was hot. Funny I call you Daddy in that series." John mused.

"Guess there aren't too many pet names." Randy reasoned. "How are you not falling asleep?"

"Adrenaline." John laughed. He lowered his tone. "I'll sleep now...I came so hard."

"Okay, Babe...um can you grab that keyboard on the nightstand and place it on the tray table for me?" Randy asked.

"Sure thing." John moved to do as Randy asked. He then moved to give Randy a light kiss. Once John got settled in the recliner in the room Randy used the keyboard to access the internet access on the TV. He sat up, reading comments of the night. It was a mixed bag to say the least. He accessed his Twitter to see the slew of messages about his return. Of course, there was a lot of hate. He lightly shook his head. He began to type a tweet. 'Love me, Hate me I'm back. Yes #Centon is real. I made mistakes and I have paid. Some I will continue to do so. ' John had fallen asleep in the chair by that point. He was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Randy worked to stay busy so not to fall asleep. A nurse did wake him once when he had nodded off for a few minutes.

The doctor showed up to clear him to either allow him to sleep or be discharged. "Johnny?" Randy called over.

"Mmm?" John asked, stirring slightly.

"Do you want more rest...or get me sprung and we can both rest at the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Um...let's go to the hotel so you'll be comfortable." John slowly moved to stretch and sit up.

"I will begin your discharge papers then." The doctor told Randy before leaving.

Randy looked over at John. "Um...what am I going to wear? I was brought over in my trunks. I doubt in your worry you grabbed our gear bags."

John looked floored. "Oops...no. Could you wear a hospital gown maybe?"

"Damn...um, how about you try to sweet talk a nurse and see if there is a set a scrubs they can let me use?" Randy asked. 'Sweet talk? Really? Bitch better not try anything.' Randy sighed rolling his eyes, hearing Brandon.

John smiled with a nod. "Sure...I can do that." It was a few minutes before a pretty young nurse walked past their room. She had long hair the color of honey pulled into a ponytail. "Excuse me. " John called out. The nurse walked into the room fully. John put on his best dimpled smile. "Randy here is leaving soon...sadly we don't have any clothing for him. Is there any way you could look for him a set of scrubs? I doubt he wants to walk out naked."

The young woman blushed, giving John a coy smile. " I can try...you're such a thoughtful friend. "

"Thanks, Hun." Randy smiled faintly. While they waited another nurse showed up with the discharge papers. Randy looked them over before signing. He explained he had someone checking on clothing for him while they track down a wheelchair for his discharge.

Thankfully, the nurse returned with clothing. She blushed again. "You need aid dressing?" John gave an amused smile with how smitten she seemed with Randy.

"Thanks, Hun, but I think my friend can help me with that. If you could pull the curtain though?" Randy replied.

She nodded and pulled the curtain before leaving. John chuckled as he moved to help Randy. "She's smitten with you."

"Well, she is too late." Randy laughed. "Ready to give me a hand?"

John nodded. He carefully helped Randy into the pants and then the shirt. "I don't blame her...you're sexy."

Randy cringed and winced as he moved. "Thanks, Baby even if I don't exactly feel like it right now. How bad do I really look?"

"Bad." John growled. "Idiots...picking on one guy...they threatened to hurt me next...well, Dolph did. I dared them to try."

"Did any of them actually make a move towards you? Or was it just Dolph flapping his gums?" Randy asked as he moved to sit back on the bed.

"Pretty much Dolph. He said they would give me what they gave you...but the others didn't seem so sure." John replied.

"Yeah...figured. I think it was more a hate of my past and not because of what we are." Randy reasoned. "Not like kidnapping and attempted murder leaves a pleasant taste in your mouth, even more bitter when it is people you care about."

John nodded. "I get that but it was damn stupid to attack a co-worker with a past. What if things had escalated and you had panicked and killed one? What if they went too far? It was unprofessional."

"Yeah and I'll address it at the meeting." Randy covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as an orderly showed up, knocking with the wheelchair.

"Hello? You ready Mr. Orton?" He asked from around the curtain.

"Um...Yeah." Randy looked at John. "Make sure you have my boots and everything?" John nodded. The men managed to get to the rental and John drove them back to the hotel. He supported Randy back to the room and put him on the bed.

Randy groaned as he hit the bed. "I must be crazy." 'Thought that was a given.' "Babe, want to send Hunt a message let him know we are back? Also see if he had someone grab our stuff."

John nodded. "Sure thing." John moved to send a message. Hunter replied a few moments later. " He said yeah and he'll send it over later. " John yawned.

"Okay...I guess sleep." Randy yawned himself.

John climbed into bed after stripping. "I'm glad you're okay...I was so worried."

"Well, okay is debatable...I'll live though." Randy drily joked.

"You don't know how I felt. I walked in expecting to celebrate with you and you weren't moving at all." John whispered.

"I'm sorry, Baby...It's over now...or it better be." Randy told him. 'Yeah or there will be some very sorry idiots.' Randy closed his eyes with a sigh. Sometimes hearing Brandon was too much.

John moved close to Randy and yawned. "Night, Daddy...Brandon Sir."

"Night, Baby...thank you." Randy whispered. John drifted off to sleep quickly. Randy soon fell asleep just out of stress and exhaustion.

 _Randy was walking down the hall of an arena. It was dark. He then heard laughing from one of the rooms. Something about it turned his stomach. He headed for the source. "Man, that was wrong." Randy could hear Big E's voice._

" _He deserved it and more." Dolph could be heard._

" _He was sick." Big E exclaimed._

" _And he should have stayed away." Dolph told him. "I'll get him in the ring. Amazing what a wrong spot can do."_

" _You can't be serious!" Big E yelled._

 _Randy found the room, pushing the door open. "Want to say that to my face?" He looked between the two men._

 _Big E moved away some. "Hey, Randy...just calm down...he didn't mean it."  
_ " _Didn't he?" Randy asked, stepping closer._

 _Dolph stood up, facing him. "Damn fucking straight." He almost puffed his chest._

 _Randy cranked his neck, feeling it pop. "I warned you that first night you shouldn't have kicked me." He sneered, his eyes narrowing._

 _Dolph laughed at him. "And what the fuck you gonna do about it, Orton?"_

 _Before Randy realized what he was doing he punched Dolph in the gut then when the smaller man bent over he caught him with a knee, dropping him to the ground. Next he was on top of Dolph, choking him with a look of dark glee to his face. Big E rushed over to try to pull Randy off but his grip was like a vise. As he watched Dolph's face turn red and his eyes begin to roll back in his head. Randy didn't even register Big E pulling on him or what was being said._

Randy's face held the same sneer in his sleep as he moved faintly. It was later in the morning when there was a knock on the hotel door. John groaned, waking at the knock. He forced himself to get out of bed and toss on some pants before walking to answer it. Hunter was there with the bags. He looked John over. "Sorry, Man...getting ready to head to the arena so I wanted to drop these off for you guys."

"Thanks." John took the bags and glanced at Randy still in bed. " I'll wake him up soon. "

Hunter noded. "Of course he won't be cleared for any action for a while...you really think he is up to facing the boys though? And maybe the crowd?"

"He claims he is. If you have a few minutes we can wake him to ask." John replied, stepping back.

"Yeah sure...just wanted you opinion of the situation." Hunter admitted as he walked in.

John walked to the bed and climbed on it to almost hover over Randy. He gave the younger man's shoulder a soft shake. "Ran?" Randy had the cold scowl to his face, his hand clenched under the covers and jerked when John called him. He groaned, opening his eyes as his face softened. His head turned side to side, looking a little panicked.

"It's okay. Sorry if I scared you." John said, seeing Randy looking. " Hunter's here to see you. "

"Oh...ho-how long did we sleep?" Randy asked as he slowly tried to move.

"I think a few hours." John said with a yawn. " How are you feeling? "

"Like I got rolled by a train." Randy weakly laughed. He moved to sit up. "Hey, Hunt."  
"Hey yourself...maybe you should just take the day off." Hunter told him.

"I need to at least talk to the guys." Randy insisted. "Plus, John has to be there because he won the Rumble...and we both know he won't leave me alone."

"I can help support him...we do need to talk to the guys." John agreed. " I think they need to see how bad he is...maybe it will make an impact. "

"Okay...I will have a security member posted outside your locker room at least for tonight." Hunter told him.

John nodded. "Thanks, Hunt...for everything."

"Of course, John...both of you. " Hunter told them. "I can't believe it either. Just when we think we are making progress as a company."

"Well, in a way it is because of the family unity. I haven't been there for over two years and only know what they saw and have been told about me and what I did to John and Nikki." Randy told him.

Hunter shook his head. "You have changed a lot, Ran."

"Yes he has. Years ago they would all be in for an RKO." John half-joked.

"Well, honestly if someone else had a say in it." Randy began to say then stopped himself when he saw Hunter casting him a warning look.

"He'll behave too." John spoke up, seeing Hunter. " He listens to me. " Randy heaved a sigh, his eyes narrowing slightly. looking between the two of them. John moved to rest a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Brandon? You know it's not smart to get even...this way you have the power. They'll owe you their jobs."

Randy shifted his eyes to John with a sneer. "I guess a long time of power is better than the brief satisfaction of cracked skulls." He slowly looked at Hunter. "Be glad I am giving you a head's up...once I am healed...I would suggest it in the best interest that the bookers NOT pair me with Dolph." He gave a weak laugh. "You know what they say about cutting the head off the beast."

Hunter actually looked a little shaken and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

John did not seem phased at all. "See? All figured out."

"Yeah...Well, I need to head over for the crew meeting...see you guys over there about six?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah...we will be there." Randy replied faintly before closing his eyes, feeling a little dizzy.

"See you, Hunt." John agreed.

Hunter excused himself and left before Randy moved to lay back down. John climbed into bed near Randy. "You okay?" "Feel dizzy...probably the concussion." Randy told him. "We are due at six...set an alarm for four? Give me time to try to shower and us to get dressed?"

John nodded and moved to set the alarm. "Okay...all set." The two men rested until it was time to make the ride to the arena. John helped Randy shower and dress. They managed to make it to the vehicle.

"Did we grab my pain medicine?" Randy asked from the passenger side.

"I got it." John assured him. He was dressed in his normal ring gear.

"Just when we think life is getting back to normal hmm?" Randy chuckled even if his breath sounded labored.

John lowered his voice. "Yeah...the night you got attacked I was going to give you our locker room fantasy."

"Damn it...oh well, once I recover we will have plenty of time to play." Randy sighed, looking out the window.

"Yes, we will." John whispered. They arrived at the arena and he helped Randy inside.

The men tracked John's private room which to Hunter's word actually had two guards posted outside. John helped Randy inside and guided him to a bench. The younger man was panting and it worried John. "You...would think Hunter would have set a lounge aside for us." Randy commented, holding his side.

"Ran, the moment you finish your talk we are leaving. You look like shit." John worried.

"You have your promos to cut." Randy told him. He gave a weak laugh. "Didn't we want me to look like shit for the boys?"

John had to laugh. "Damn, Ran. I'm just worried about you. No sex for a good while."

"You trying to give me more reason to hate them right now?" Randy replied. "How long until the meeting begins?"

"They said before the show so it should be soon." John replied. The men sat together and tried to wait. It wasn't long before one of the booker came knocking on the door. The men were informed they could head over to catering as Hunter had already started. Randy was still struggling so John let his boyfriend lean on him as they left the locker room and walked to the catering area. John felt so angry when he heard Randy's labored breaths.

"I am very disappointed in a big lot of you!" Hunter's voice could be heard down the hall. "Do any of you involved in the altercation last night know how much hot water you should be in right now?! The only reason there isn't a long list of suspensions or worse terminations is one we can't afford to lose such a large number of talent and even more so Randy's refusal to name anyone. He also asked John to do the same since he got a better look at everyone involved."

"Is that why both show's rosters were asked to report here?" Dean asked from the back seated by Roman. Roman tried not to bite his lip. He was an attacker in the ring, but heard about the plan for the locker room. He wasn't in the mob though.

"Exactly, Dean. Since I was not given names I had to call everyone to be present to address the matter." Hunter explained. By that point John and Randy had reached the area and were standing just outside with Randy bracing a hand on the wall to get his breath.

John waited a moment and then helped Randy walk inside. He felt like all eyes were on them as they made their way near where Hunter stood. Hunter looked then moved to grab a chair he had near the front and moved to for Randy to sit. Randy move to the chair and his eyes scanned the room and noticed a missing face and was unsure if he was surprised or not. John stood by Randy. For once no smile graced his face. He looked serious and stoic. "We heard some of what Hunter said as we were coming down the hall." Randy began as he braced his hand against his bad ribs. "I fucked up in what I did to John and Nikki all those months ago...I realize that and I was paying for it in my own way. I know most if not all of the attack stems from those actions and not because John and I are together." Randy cringed as he bent forward, giving a cough. "I saw you all as my brothers at one time. Brothers fight...I get that." He paused, panting for breath.

John rested his hand on Randy's shoulder. "I get why you're angry...how do you think I felt? What Randy did hurt me deeply...I felt he betrayed me. I didn't realize how sick he was...had been for a long time. He's getting help now...hurting him won't change the past."

There were some whispers before Randy tried to speak again. "As Hunter told you all...I am not calling anyone out...this time. All of you that felt I deserved my licks gave them last night and then some. I will be out of action at least a month as I suffered a few broken ribs. Plus a concussion and numerous bruises. While I am forgiving for last night...I am not forgetting. John saw each of your faces...as did I when John turned the lights back on." He knew he mostly lied about that part. "Any of my former attackers try again...there will be charges as well as disciplinary actions."

John gave a stern look. "That's a personal promise from me." There were more whispers from the other wrestlers.

"Well, I think we made our point." Randy commented as he moved to try to stand.

"John, why don't you take Randy to the trainer's room and he can lay down on one of the cots until after the show?" Hunter suggested.

John nodded. "Good idea." He helped Randy up and out of the room to find the trainer's room.

By the time the guys got there John saw the same guards from the dressing room. "I don't know if i should feel like a prisoner or a VIP." Randy tried to joke.

"I'm just sad it came to this." John shook his head. He helped Randy on a cot and bent to kiss him.

"Give me a month and I'll be kicking asses again." Randy smirked. One of the trainers came over to check over Randy's injuries. Randy couldn't help but wonder if any of the guilty party would show up to try to apologize.

"I have to get ready. See you soon." John knew Randy was in good hands as he left.

"Yeah, see ya, Babe." Randy tried to close his eyes to rest the best he could, knowing the guards would do their job.

John tried to stay focused as he gave his promo. Once he was finished, he walked to his locker room to wipe his face before seeing Randy. As he wiped his face, he suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was put in a headlock from behind. "Fucking a lady killer? Fucking douchebag." Baron Corbin hissed in his ear. " Think your talk scared me? " John's face turn red as he fought the hold.

Randy moved to sit up feeling stiff. "You're supposed to take it easy until John gets back. The one trainer told him, looking over.

"I'm just sitting up...sheesh...actually I'm a bit sore." He looked at one of the guards. "Can you run to the room and see if John is there...he has my pain pills."

The one guard looked unsure but looked at his partner who nodded. "Yeah, be right back." He left the room, heading down the hall. John felt himself fading as Baron shoved him against the wall. His hands were tied behind him with some ring tape. The other wrestler punched him in the face, causing a sickening sound as his nose broke. "Fucking tool...threaten my buddy when he only wanted to make things right." Baron seethed, not affected by the blood. John gave a gasp at the horrible pain. The guard reached the room, knocking.

"Shit." Corbin whispered. " You tell anyone it will be worse next time. And not for you...for him. " He hurried to free the barely conscious older man and hide from view in the showers. John stumbled to open the door. He could hardly see.

The guard caught John as he almost collapsed. He eased John to the ground before getting on his radio to call for help. He tried to scan the room past John for signs of anyone else.

"Shower." John whispered, not caring about the threat. His neck had a deep bruise from being choked out and his nose was visibly broken.

"Stay still." The guard whispered, setting John down as he got up, creeping towards the next room with his taser already pulled out. The same time one of the medics was heading down the hall with Hunter who came from his office.

John was still conscious and he heard the footsteps coming his direction. He laid still as he was told. The medic moved to check John out along with Hunter. "Who was it, John?" Hunter asked.

The guard reached the shower room looking as Corbin was looking for an exit out the other side not realizing it was a private room. "Stop right there."

"Corbin." John whispered. " Choked me out from behind...attacked me. " Baron froze when the guard called him out, knowing he was found out.

"Damn it." Hunter moves to stand.

"Come on out." The guard told the larger man. "Don't give me any trouble now." Baron sighed but followed the guard.

John was worried. "Is Ran okay?" He whispered.

"I haven't checked on him recently." Hunter told him.

"He is in a little pain, but other than that he's fine...let's worry about you right now." The medic told John as he slowly moved John to sit up and check over the nose. He grabbed a compress to help stop the bleeding.

Hunter looked in the room, hearing movement. His eyes narrowed and blazed with rage seeing Corbin. "I hope it was worth it." Hunter looked at the guard. "I want him detained."

"Yes, Sir." The guard replied. "Okay, Sir...on your knees and hands behind your back."

Corbin gave a growl as he slowly obeyed. "He deserved that and more...messing with that woman beater." He spat. John's throat showed signs of deep bruising and his nose was swollen similarly to when Seth had broken it last year. A small crowd was gathering in the hall as people saw John and Baron.

The guard zip tied Corbin's hands before he holstered his taser."You don't get it...With Randy's permission we have become very clear about what he is dealing with." Hunter told Corbin. "I know mental illness is hard to comprehend. By the law it was not Randy who attacked Nikki back then." He looked at the guard. "Please radio in for a detail to take him away." He then looked back at Corbin. "Consider this notice of your pending termination." The guard got on the radio to contact the base station for a police detail.

"It's not over for them. There are others in place. You won't just sweep this under a rug to protect your two golden boys." Baron seethed.

"Guess we will need to see about that." Hunter told him. He looked at the medic. "How is he?"

"Sadly I think his nose may be busted again." The medic replied.

"John, think you can move on your own? We should get you to the trainer's room or a hospital." Hunter asked.

"Yeah...just a little dizzy." John replied in a whisper as his throat was raw. As he moved to stand he felt Baron's hatred almost radiate from him.

"Okay...carefully get him up and to Doc...let him look it over and decide if he thinks he can reset it...if not then sadly I guess it's a trip to the hospital." Hunter instructed. He then looked at the gathered crowd including some of the wrestlers. "OKAY LISTEN UP!" He shouted. "This shit ends RIGHT NOW!" His chest puffed and he stood even more straight. "If you are part of this inner circle with Corbin and Ziggler...you better strongly rethink this vendetta. Is it worth your job and going to jail over? Everyone better spread word to anyone not here we are not playing around. I don't give a fuck if we need to fire the lot of you and start over with NXT Talent. YOU ALL HEAR ME?!"

There was an almost scared mumble before several of the wrestlers nodded. Seeing Baron being arrested was a sober reminder of the consequences. "Good...now GET OUT OF HERE and back to work!" Hunter bellowed before he went to help John. He looked at the guard. "I think I should stay here until the police arrive."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Sir." The trainer wrapped an arm around John and steadied him as they walked back to the trainer's room. Everything felt a blur of pain.

The trainer looking over Randy as well as the second guard began to wonder what the hold up was. The trainer offered basic medication, but Randy admitted they probably wouldn't do much. He began to wonder as well. Did John's promo take longer than planned? Maybe he was in the shower and didn't hear the guard? Before Randy could wonder too much longer the trainer helping John entered with John in tow. "He was attacked." The trainer explained before he was asked. " Choked out and his nose is broken. "

Randy looked over and sat up quicker than he should have, seeing John. "What?!" His breath came from his nose in heavy pants. It was hard to tell if it was from pain or rage. "Who?" He said almost darkly as he still tried to get up, ignoring the trainer and his own body's protests.

"Relax." The trainer with John said as he sat John on a cot. " Baron Corbin...Hunter has him under arrest. " Randy lip curled in a sneer as he moved over by John, looking him over. His one hand slowly clenched as he still was seething.

"Randy, you should really take it easy...we can send someone down to get John's bag so you can get your medicine. You shouldn't be straining yourself." The trainer that was trying to take care of him told him.

John could tell Brandon was trying to bubble to the surface. "Relax, Ran." He whispered. " You'll hurt yourself worse. "

"You just don't want me to hurt him...do you?" Randy replied, looking at John.

"Honestly...don't give a shit." John whispered. " But the police is coming for him...you'd only get in trouble. He...claims there are others in place to hurt us more. "

"Let them fucking try." Randy seethed.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself more." Hunter snapped as he walked in. Randy looked with a narrow of his eyes and a deep huff. For some reason in that moment he did not seem to be registering the pain he was in. "Now, move to give Doc room to work. Maybe John's nose is dislocated more than broken. "

Randy slowly moved back to the cot he was using.

John was taking shallow breaths through his mouth as he could not breathe well through his nose. Blood covered his shirt. The trainer gently focused on John's swollen nose. After a few minutes he shook his head, looking at Hunter. "He must have been hit hard...the bone is actually shattered...this will take reconstructive surgery."

"Damn it...okay, make sure everything is documented and get him to the ambulance." Hunter commented, looking at Randy. "I know I'm not talking you out of going so you ride with John. I'll grab John's bag and meet you there." Randy nodded, standing up.

"Fuck, just had this nose fixed." John whispered as his throat hurt. The trainer began writing down John's condition.

"Well, Corbin is out of a job, and will have charges pressed." Hunter told John. "I will also send word to Dolph that this ends now. He better send word to the others in his group that if this continues everyone on that list you gave me will face suspension if not worse." Hunter told them.

"I was wiping down...he choked me from behind until I almost passed out...taped my hands and started punching me." John explained. " He stopped when the trainer knocked...said if I told anyone...it would be worse on Ran. "

"Well, I'll go get your bag." Hunter told John before he left.

"Let's get you to the loading bay and heading for the hospital, John." The trainer told him.

"You keep going like this, Babe and you'll get a nose like Wade." Randy tried to joke. He went to get up and before he stopped he cried out in pain.

John's eyes looked worried. "Take it easy." He did not like the thought of ending up with a nose like Wade.

"I am...I am...guess my temper got the better of my common sense earlier." Randy told John as they began to head for the loading bay. "Wonder if the hospital offers frequent flyer discounts." He weakly chuckled.

John tried to laugh as he breathed out his mouth. "At least I'm not shot this time."

"Well, meant the fact we were just at the same hospital last night because of me." Randy explained. They got to the ambulance and both men got in with John on the stretcher as a paramedic was filled in before taking off. John closed his eyes, blocking out the pain as they rode. It hurt him deeply they could not even feel safe in their private locker room. Randy moved the best he could to take John's hand.


	28. Chapter 28

(Thanks so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.) Rose and Jade

Once there, John was taken back as Randy was made to go to the waiting area up on the surgical floor. A short time later Hunter did arrive so Randy could finally take his pain medication. The younger man knew he looked in such bad shape himself that people had to wonder if he wasn't a patient himself.

As Hunter and Randy stood together Seth Rollins unexpectedly appeared. He looked visually uncomfortable. "Hey, glad I tracked you both down...can we chat a minute somewhere private?"

Hunter looked unsure but stood first then offered Randy help up. "Sure. I'll ask a nurse about a spot." Hunter told Seth before moving away. Randy tensed faintly, watching Seth.

Seth held his hands up. "I'm on your side. Believe me, you're gonna want to hear me out."

"I'm sure you can understand me not exactly being chummy right now, Seth." Randy replied.

Hunter came over. "Okay, Guys follow me." He moved down a hall to a small meeting room that a nurse opened for them. He let Seth go in first followed by Randy then himself. There was a conference table and chairs inside.

Once they were seated, Seth looked at Hunter. "I hate doing this to my buddies...but they are wrong in this...there are plans to attack John and Randy again...not just a random attack...a premeditated assault. By men I consider brothers."

Hunter sighed with a shake of his head. Randy's jaw tightened, looking at Seth. "Well, glad you're stepping forward, Seth...you do realize even if I don't mention your name you may still be painting a target on your back?" Hunter explained.

"What can we do though?" Randy asked. "We are basing it off hearsay. We already told them the first attack we would let slide."

"I want you both to understand how serious this is." Seth said sternly. " I'm not talking about a slug from a guy in a locker room. It's been building ever since we heard Randy was coming back and with John. Dolph and Nikki started the fire but the hatred is spreading. You both are scum to them...Kevin, Corey...other guys. " Seth took a breath. "I've heard talk of you both being knocked out, taken somewhere...talk of even rape, castration...I don't know these guys anymore."

Hunter shook his head. "Seth, I want you to come to my suite in the morning. I will have a legal rep from the company. I will need a sworn statement with all the names and as much detail as you know. Am I understood?"

Seth nodded. "Of course...don't let Randy or John alone until this is taken care of if you value them at all."

"Understood." Hunter replied. "It may be best if you stay here until I go back...you can stay in my suite. I am sure Stephanie will understand."

Seth nodded. "I've been so torn...but I heard one bragging tonight about what they have planned next and I couldn't let it go."

"Well, I'm glad you had a stroke of conscience." Hunter told him. "I know it's scary, but you did the right thing." Hunter looked over at Randy. He hadn't said anything the whole time and he worried him. "Once John gets cleared it may be best if the two of you go home while this gets sorted."

Randy slowly looked at Hunter and nodded. "Understood."

"Don't think of doing anything any of you will regret. We will get this taken care of." Hunter tried to tell him.

"I...need to show you something." Seth walked to show Hunter a text from Kevin Owens. # Are you in or out? Randy likes you. Invite him and John to your room for a drink. We'll take it from there.#

"Tell him after Corbin's stunt you wouldn't even be able to try until the next town." Hunter told Seth. "Once we have your official statement we will work with law enforcement to end this. How many are involved?"

"This will be multi state...doesn't this make is a federal matter?" Randy asked. He gave a dry laugh. "Trust me I know about state borders."

"I don't know for sure...other than Corbin and Dolph I know of around 6 guys." Seth replied.

"I'm guessing the core that jumped me." Randy commented.

"I will arrange for you and John to fly out using the company jet." Hunter told Randy. "Let them think you two are still on the road for media interviews. Maybe arrange some phone work."

"Yeah, that works." Randy admitted. "Hmmm wonder if John will wear a mask like Cody used to?" He laughed faintly.

Seth didn't crack a smile. "Thank God it was just his nose...if some had their way he would be less of a man right now."

"We get that, Seth...guess it was good Randy needed something from the room when he did." Hunter pointed out. "Well, if there isn't anything else we should head back for the waiting area." Seth looked shaken but nodded. Awhile after returning to the waiting room word was given that John could leave.

"Damn, not even keeping him for observation." Hunter commented. "I'll call for another driver to come for you two. I'll also send security detail to meet you guys in the lobby and escort you to your room for the night."

"I'm gonna go back and check on him." Randy told Hunter as he moved to get access to the recovery room.

John was sitting on the edge of his bed when Randy walked in. He tried to give a smile. "Busting me out?"

"Soon." Randy walked over closer. "We have a big problem...but Hunter is doing what he can to minimize the threat."

John's eyes looked worried. "What is it?"

Randy shook his head and began filling John in slowly. "So, we need to get to the hotel and pack up and we will be flown out tomorrow. I think your place will be more secure than mine."

John's face was pale as he lowered his head. "I can't believe this...that many of our co-workers would actually attack us?"

"I know...I am beginning to think I shouldn't have come back." Randy told John, looking down.

"They are just as angry with me...they see me as scum for breaking up with Nikki for you...we'll face it together." John whispered. " You seem in good control though. "

"Oh, it's hard. He would want to be out hunting...but he even tries it I'll be back in this hospital because of complications." Randy told him. "Well, did you sign your discharge papers yet?"

John nodded. "My nose is set...but I have to set up surgery to reconstruct...I hate you seeing it like this."

"So, you need to schedule the surgery in Florida then?" Randy asked to clarify.

John nodded. "Fuck, my throat hurts...I worried he was trying to kill me he squeezed so hard."

"We will schedule that as soon as we get you home." Randy told him. "And sadly from what we were told he wouldn't have cared if he did." Randy sighed. "Let's go meet up with Hunter and wait for our ride." John nodded and moved to stand. He followed Randy out of the room.

Hunter looked over as they walked closer. "He has to schedule surgery once we reach Tampa." Randy told Hunter who nodded.

"Your ride should be here in about ten minutes then we can head down." Hunter told them.

"Sorry about this mess." John whispered. He looked confused, seeing Seth.

"He's on our side." Randy told John. When Hunter got the call they headed downstairs and to the separate cars. John actually leaned to rest his head on Randy's shoulder in the car. He was in pain and exhausted mentally. When the car reached the hotel an armed security member opened the door, making Randy jump a moment. "Come on, Babe...bed time." John jumped and moved to climb out of the vehicle. He followed Randy to their room.

A second guard met up with them inside. "The front desk assured us no one has been in your room since you left earlier." They escorted the guys to the room. "We will be posted outside until your flight, Gentlemen. Rest well."

"Um...thanks." Randy opened the door, going inside.

"A little creepy." John mumbled as he stripped for bed. He threw away his blood soaked t-shirt.

"Yeah, maybe a little." Randy commented. "Um..just a thought. Did you ever change your security codes after Nikki moved out?"

John shook his head no. "You think they would go that far? Break in my house?"

"Yes, if they realize we are there and not on the road." Randy sighed. "Seth said the Nikki helped spread the stories. So she is in on it." He went to begin stripping and trying not to cringe. "Maybe call your security company to have them send someone to survey it before we arrive and change the codes at the same time."

"I can't talk too well right now." John reminded Randy as he had been whispering the whole time. Dark bruises circled his throat.

"Oh yeah...sorry, just panic mode I guess. Um...I guess when we get up I can call...just may need to on the line just to verify." Randy suggested. John nodded as he sat on the bed in his boxers. He shuddered, seeing blood on his dog tags and took them off, putting them aside. Randy moved over to John's side of the bed. Dark bruises dotted Randy's body as he looked the older man over. "Just try to rest, Babe." Randy leaned to softly kiss John. When he stood back up he grabbed John's tags, moving to the bathroom. John laid down, trying to avoid touching his nose.

Randy ran warm water in the sink after pulling the drain and adding some of the body wash into the water. He then took the tags, dunking them into the water to wash all the traces of blood from them and the chain. Once they were dried, he returned them to John's nightstand and moved to get into the bed to try to sleep. John slept for a few hours before he began to stir. He began to toss in his sleep, crying out. "No...let him go...no." He said in a hoarse tone.

Randy stirred at the sound opening his eyes. "Johnny?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

John tossed, almost thrashing. Sobs could almost be heard. "Stop! You're killing him! Stop!"

Randy rolled to his side biting his lip. "Baby...Johnny." He moved a hand to John's shoulder. "Come on, Babe wake up...you're having a nightmare."

John shot up in bed with a loud gasp. His frantic eyes looked around the room. "Daddy? You're okay?"

"About as fine as I was before we went to bed." Randy told him. "You were just having a nightmare, Baby...you need to rest your voice."

John was shaking. "So real...they had you...wouldn't stop...so much blood."

"It's okay, Baby...does your security company have 24 hour support?" Randy asked as he went to move to sit up. When he moved, he gave a deep cough, holding his ribs.

"I won't let them hurt you again!" John hissed. He sounded on the verge of snapping. " I have guns locked away...I'll start packing. "

"Well, we can't leave until Hunt says the plane is ready." Randy told John. "But if your security company has around the clock support we can issue the detail to check your place and issue a new code."

"They should be open ." John agreed. He found the number and placed the call himself. His throat hurt but he was working on adrenaline. Randy got up to make John some hot tea when he saw he was not going to let him handle the call.

When John finished he was still nervous as he paced with his fists clenched. "Let's go find the assholes and finish this." He panted.

"You know that's suicide, Babe." Randy told him. "Now sit down and drink this." He set a mug of tea on the counter of the small kitchenette. John finally sighed and moved to sit. He took a sip of the tea. Randy reached over, taking John's hand that was not holding the mug, giving a firm squeeze. "Trust me." He spoke in the now almost familiar darker tone. "I would love to round up the cowards and give them a taste of their own medicine."

John nodded after swallowing. "It just makes me so damn angry...all of them so cowardly they would gang up on us like that...they call you a pervert for what you did but what are they? You said they wanted to rape us...disfigured us. That's sick."

"Mine was impulse...something I am trying to learn to control better." Randy told John. "Theirs is fully premeditated. If it goes according to plan they won't even know we went back to Florida. They will think we are just being closely guarded because of these two attacks." He squeezed John's hand again before letting go but then braced his hands on the counter, lowering his head slowly, shaking it.

John sighed. "Yeah...sorry. I guess I snapped a little."

"We get it, Baby...we really do." Randy replied, moving to stand. "I think I need to get off my feet."

John helped Randy lay down. As he was moving toward the bed, his phone went off with a text message. He opened it, seeing the sender was blocked. His face paled, seeing a picture of himself in the arena recently. It had been taken in his private locker room. He was naked and showering. The caption read: #Watch your back. We're everywhere. We know how to hit him where it hurts.#

"What is it, Babe?" Randy asked, seeing the look on John's face.

"A...text...a picture of me showering at an arena...in my private room...it says watch my back...I think they want to hurt me to get to you." He handed Randy the phone.

A low growl came from Randy's throat, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Don't delete it." He handed it back. "Forward it to Hunter." Randy spoke slowly, trying to keep control. "They are just digging a deeper grave for themselves."

John nodded. He tried not to shake as he forwarded the message. They had been so close all along? He could have been raped or worse. It was about ten minutes later when John received a text this time from Hunter. #This is beyond crazy. I am wondering if either home is best for you two.#

#I admit I'm a little worried.# John replied.

#Give me a couple hours to brainstorm a few things.# Hunter sent back a moment later.

#Sure thing.# John replied. He told Randy to get some more rest as the younger man seemed wiped. John could not seem to sleep so he got dressed and walked down to the hotel restaurant for a cold drink to soothe his throat. The guard watched as he left but relaxed when John explained where he was going. John left Randy a note in case he woke up so he would not panic. As John reached the empty eating area, he saw Seth coming in from a different direction. "Hey, John." Seth gave a smile. "Guess we both had the same idea." John nodded with a whisper. "I wanted a cold drink for my throat." Seth gave John a pat on his shoulder. "Have a seat. I'll grab you something. It's on me. What do you want?" "A diet Sprite if they have it." John whispered with a grateful smile as he sat down. Seth nodded and walked over to the soda fountain.

He returned a few minutes later with a cold drink in a cup with a straw. He sat it in front of John. "There you go, Man." John sipped the cold, fizzy drink gratefully. It felt so good on his throat. "Hunter's getting us out of here soon. It's not safe." He said at last. Seth nodded. His eyes shifted slightly. "I know...believe me." They made small talk for awhile before John's head began to feel cloudy. "Fuck, I must have been more tired than I thought." He mumbled, his eyes closing. Seth stood to his feet. "Here, John. I'll help you to your room." John felt things in a blur as he was walked. He felt confused as the cold night air hit his face. "Why are we outside?" He mumbled as he leaned on Seth. "Sorry, John...I had no choice." Seth's voice did sound sorry. "Some things are out of my hands." John wanted to respond but he was out cold.

Seth took John to a car in the dark parking lot where a few guys waited. "How much you give him?" One of them asked. "Enough." Seth said simply. They maneuvered John into the back seat. His hands were zip-tied behind him as well as his feet. His mouth was taped and he was covered with a blanket. "Should you tape his mouth with his nose broke?" Seth actually worried. "He'll be fine...they set it back." One of the men replied. Kevin Owens gave a smile. "This works out perfectly. I'm scheduled for a week off. I'll take him to one of my lake homes in Canada. They'll never find him until we're done." Seth nodded, still looking unhappy. "You won't kill him though?" Kevin shook his head. "Nah." Kevin and two other men got into the vehicle and drove into the night. Seth just looked a moment, feeling like slime. He walked back into the hotel and to his room.

Randy stirred a couple hours later when there was knocking on the door. Randy groaned as he stirred. "Baby, care to get that?" Randy didn't get a reply as the knocking got louder and more persistent. "Johnny?" He opened his eyes, looking seeing the room empty. He pulled himself from the bed, moving to the door. "ONE MINUTE!" He called out then cringed at the strain to his lungs. He opened the door, seeing the two guards and Hunter.

"How come no one answered the phone?" Hunter asked in a panic, walking in.

"Well, if you only tried John's it seems he's not here." Randy replied. He then looked at the two guards.

"Um...he left to go to the restaurant for a soda." One of the guards replied.

Hunter turned to look at them. "He left the room and you both stayed here?! Didn't I give orders that neither man was to leave your sight?" Both guards gulped and nodded. Hunter looked at Randy. "Go take your medication...BOTH of them."

Randy gave a scowl. "What about John?"

"I'll go check the restaurant out...but I need you to keep a level head." Hunter insisted. Randy sighed, moving for his toiletry bag moving for the bathroom. Hunter turned his focus back on the guards. "Both of you stay in here." He left, going downstairs to inquire about John. The hostess remembered John. He was a hard man to forget. Mentioned him talking to some other man and how they both left together, heading for the front of the hotel.

Hunter moved to the front desk, asking for Seth's room number the same time he headed for the elevator. He tried calling his phone. Seth's voice answered on the third ring, sounding groggy. "Hello?"

"I'm heading for your room and you better open up." Replied a very displeased sounding Hunter.

"Sure...of course, Sir." Seth's heart raced as he tried to play cool. Reaching the room, Hunter gave a loud knock as he took deep breaths to try to calm himself. Seth hurried to open the door, stepping back to allow Hunter inside. "What's wrong, Sir? You sound upset."

"That doesn't begin to cover it." Hunter told Seth when he walked in. "At the hospital you were all too fine to stay in my suite until you could give your statement, but then we get back here and you said you felt it was better if you go back to your room. Okay, fine...but now John is missing." Hunter focused right on Seth, leaning in slightly. "You were seen leaving the hotel with him earlier."

"It's not the way it looks." Seth tried to protest. " I saw John in the cafeteria. He had a drink and said he felt woozy and wanted to go out for air. I helped him out and he said he felt better so I went inside. You think he passed out there? "

Hunter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "With what you know, Seth you do realize how dumb of a move that was right?"

"I...thought he'd be okay in a public place." Seth tried not to look guilty.

"Well, I still want you to come up to my suite to make a statement. Any names you have will give us a place to start." Hunter told him.

Seth gulped but then nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I understand you're scared." Hunter tried to give a reassuring smile, putting a hand on Seth's shoulder. We can move you to a private locker room until this is worked out." Seth nodded, feeling a stab of guilt. He had caved to the pressure of his NXT buddies. "Okay then...I'll see you in about an hour." Hunter sighed. "I need to go fill Randy in." Hunter turned to leave the room and head for Randy's suite. The guard let him in as Randy was relaxing watching TV. He moved, hearing the door.

His eyes narrowed. "I take it he wasn't found."  
"I'm sorry, Randy. We will find him, but let's work on getting you someplace safe." Hunter told him.

"You really think I'm going to hide while those assholes are out there doing who knows what to him?!" Randy yelled.

"Randy, you are in no shape to fight anyone, plus this needs to be done legally if anything is going to stick." Hunter urged.

"I am still not going to run and hide. Somehow they got to him and could be who knows where." Randy told him. "We know they are just trying to hurt me...There has to be someone in their circle that will crack."

"Seth is the only one to step forward...he admitted to helping John outside because he wanted some air...but then John told him to go back in because he was fine."

"You know how stupid that sounds?" Randy exclaimed. "Yeah, it was dumb him going to the restaurant alone...but there is...what Security cameras...shouldn't there be cameras out front?!"

"Yeah...I'll check on that…" Hunter told him.

"Think about it...why would John go out for air when we have a balcony? Plus, in a northern state in January! He would be frozen!" Randy panicked some.

"We will have people look for him after we check the cameras." Hunter moved to call the front desk, insisting on talking to the manager and explain the situation. Of course doing so meant police getting alerted, but Hunter was told they would check the cameras before the police arrived if he wanted to come to the security office. Hunter sighed as he got off the phone. "I'm already getting too old for this shit. You stay put." He left heading to the lobby.

John did not wake up until hours later. The vehicle had already made the crossover into Canada. He felt a rush of confusion and then fear when he realized he couldn't see, move or hardly breathe under the blanket. He jerked under the blanket, trying to cry out behind the tape. Chris Jericho looked back at John from the front where he sat next to Kevin and another unknown man. "Sounds like he's awake." Chris was sickened by the news of Randy's actions and honestly the whole idea of the two men being together. "Let him stew." Kevin laughed. "We worked hard enough to get him." The third man was Kevin's brother. A large hulk of a man no one would miss as he did not wrestle. "We don't have much further now." The men ignored the panicked man in the back.


	29. Chapter 29

(Hope you all had a nice week.) Rose and Jade

In the early morning hours, Kevin pulled up in front of a isolated cabin by a small body of water. He killed the engine and stretched. "Sean, grab John will you? I'm sore from work and don't feel like lugging his ass." Kevin's brother nodded and got out in the cool Canada air to get John from the back. He tossed him over his shoulder and carried him inside. Kevin glanced at his companion Chris. " Hear anything about the other guys coming? "

"Nah...I think Hunter's little threat when Baron got caught ruffled some feathers." Chris replied. "Glad you got Seth back on track."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, he's still not really on board but he owed me some favors. Let's just say this one's for my old buddy Dolph."

"Okay. Let's get inside and place some calls...I'm starting to turn into a popsicle." Chris commented, heading for the cabin. The two men hopped out of the car and walked inside. It was a simple cabin with a small bathroom, kitchen, living area, and bedroom. Sean was working at stoking a fire in the fireplace. John sat in a chair. He tried not to show any fear but he was still in a lot of pain from his bruised throat and broken nose. Chris looked at John with almost a permanent sneer. He didn't know what aspect of this whole thing made him more sick John being gay or with Randy.

Kevin saw John's labored breathing as he helped his brother with the fire. "Chris, you can take that tape off him if you want. I doubt he'll do much screaming and if he did who would hear?" He laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah...sure." Chris commented with a disdain as he moved to pull the tape from John's mouth.

John winced but looked at Chris in shock. He thought the older man was too mature for such crazy actions. "Chris...w-why are you doing this? Risking your family...jail time?"

"Don't you mind my reasons." Chris told him simply. He headed over towards Kevin. "We should have kept him gagged."

Kevin shrugged and pulled out a scarf, handing it to Chris. "Be my guest. You're right...He is annoying."

"Fuck...should have left the tape on." Chris commented, looking the scarf over. "Well, at least it isn't one of the good ones I gave you." He moved back over towards John as he tied a knot in it. "So, you going to open or do I need to hurt that nose again...then you'll have a real hard time breathing."

"No...please...still hurts." John's throat felt so sore and dry as he opened his mouth. His head was throbbing from the pain in his nose. Whatever the hospital had given him was wearing off now. Chris moved to secure the scarf around John's head, pulling the knot in his mouth.

"Did one of you grab his phone?" Chris asked. "I kept hearing it on the ride."

"Shit. No, must be in his pocket." Kevin commented. " Not like he can answer tied...can anyone track it? "

"I don't know as long as we don't answer it...but we need to get the psycho's number from it anyway." Chris told him. "Hey, help me stand him up."

Kevin left his brother and walked over. He grabbed one side of John and together they stood him up. He laughed at the deep bruises on John's neck. "Baron got some good licks in at least."

"Yeah, but if the hot head waited we could have gotten them both." Chris told Kevin as he searched John's pockets, finding the phone. "Got it."

"True...true." Kevin agreed. " I would have loved to get my hands on that cocky prick. " He pushed John back in the chair.

Chris went to open the phone. "Damn, lean him forward. It's locked."

Kevin leaned John forward. "So...I know we've been talking about doing this awhile...any ideas for the prick?"

Chris wiggled for John's thumb, pressing it to the phone. "There we go." He stood back up. He started searching for his contact list, finding one that said Daddy. He made a face as he later saw one that said Johnny Fab. Scrolling back to Daddy he brought up the contact.  
"How bout...out in cold." Sean suggested in slightly broken English.

Kevin gave a nod. "Not a bad idea...my brothers played a prank on me once. Tossed me out in my boxers...I never forgave them." He laughed. John gave an angry glare as he saw Chris looking over his private pictures. There were a few of him in sexy leather for their club outings.

"Damn he's a fucking freak." Chris commented. "Sleeping with a womanizer and an abuser is bad enough." He went to write down Randy's number. "Can't remove the battery from these...guess it's best we destroy it."

John gave a grunt of protest as Kevin put the phone on the ground and smashed it with his foot. "What you mean freak?"

"He had on tight leather pants, some sort of mesh top….I know someone may say he was trying a new ring look...but he also had on a thick leather collar on...one he had a leash on too." Chris commented with a sneer as he moved for the phone they had. "Okay. Move out of the way so we can send his Daddy his first gift."

"Daddy?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Yeah, it was how Randy was listed on his phone." Chris told him. Kevin rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. John wanted to lower his eyes. He hated feeling at their mercy. Chris loaded the camera and snapped a couple photos. "That should do it. Send them now or let him stew more?"

Kevin shrugged. "Either is fine by me...what you think about the outside idea?"

"How about less than boxers?" Jericho said as he send the couple photos.

"He freeze few...piggies." Sean chuckled almost darkly.

"Damn, that's brutal." Kevin laughed. " I love it. Being from Florida he's not used to that kind of cold...not long enough to kill him though. "

Sean made tisking sound. "No...no...no kill...too soon oui?"

Kevin looked thoughtful. "Seems we have an issue...I don't want to kill him...but won't be just turn us all in?" John's eyes grew wide at the talk.

"Hmm he isn't exactly the one to keep his trap shut now is he?" Jericho mentioned.

"But he gone...no bait." Sean commented.

"Guess we'll have to decide later...Sean's right...not yet. I want to make Orton hurt." Kevin said.

"Well, we can start...save the photos for later." Chris commented.

Meanwhile, Randy was in Hunter's suite. Stephanie was trying to talk to him to try to calm him down. "Isn't Seth late? Did he find out about the video?"  
"I'll call him again...maybe he fell asleep." Hunter told Randy, pulling out his phone to call Seth. He looked at the two plain clothed officers in the room. There was finally a knock as Seth showed up. He was feeling a little nervous and guilty. Hunter moved to get the door. "Hmm almost thought you had forgotten." He greeted him, trying not to tip his hand.

"No...sorry. The whole thing is upsetting." Seth admitted. A sound was heard as Randy's phone notification sounded.

Randy moved to check it. "Shit, a blocked number." He swallowed a lump he was feeling as he opened it. "It's them." Hunter went over to look, seeing the photo of John with his arms bound and the scarf tied around John's mouth. He shook his head. "Forward it to my phone so we can keep a paper trail." Randy slowly nodded. "Seth, come sit down so we can take care of this." Hunter told him, motioning to a table that an older gentleman was already sitting at with a recorder.

Seth moved to slowly sit down. He answered the questions one by one, trying not to look guilty. Seth finished giving his statement. "Repeat again what happened earlier this morning." Hunter instructed. Seth repeated the entire thing. He tried not to gulp as the whole thing made him a nervous wreck. Hunter gave a sigh and Randy started to stand until Hunter motioned him to sit.

"You cowardly weasel." Randy seethed.

"W-What?" Seth stammered.

Randy got up. "I called you a cowardly weasel." He moved closer. "You came to us telling us about a supposed plot to get us...so we would let our guard down. I fucking believed you!" Randy closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. "You may not like what I did...but do you hate John that much? Even after all he did you help you and so many others when you first started?" He took his phone and opened the photo, setting it in front of Seth. "Who has him?"

"I'm not mad at you...they said I owe them." Seth started to break.

"Who did you owe, Seth?" Randy scowled. "Look at that photo and tell me what did you fucking owe that it is worth John's health?!"

"Randy, take a breath and step back." Hunter told him.

Seth looked at the picture. "At least they didn't hurt him."

"At least they didn't hurt him!?" Randy started to move. "How about I not hurt you like Corbin didn't hurt John?"

"Mr. Orton, stand down." One of the officers told him. Randy shot them a look but stepped back. As he did both men stepped forward. "Mr. Rollins...please stand up and put your hands behind your back."

Seth stood on shaky legs and obeyed. "It was Owens...and Chris Jericho...I put a sedative in John's drink."

"Well, Sir...while if it pans out that is helpful...you are still being charged as an accessory to a crime." One of the officer informed Seth, showing his badge.

Seth lowered his head. "I want to speak to my lawyer."

"You use ours normally, Seth." Hunter told him. "You'll have council at the station." The officer detained Seth, reading his rights. Hunter could see Randy stewing, the anger bubbling just below the surface.

Back at Kevin's place, John actually struggled as Kevin and his brother tried to strip him. His throat and nose hurt so bad and he was terrified of being left out in the morning air. "Fuck." Kevin grunted. " I'm afraid to cut the ties to take everything off. "

"Cut the foot ties." Chris told them. "Then cut off the shirt. You have any rope?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah...over in that bag." He pointed to a duffle bag in the corner. Kevin pulled out a pocket knife, opening the blade. He held it up to John's face. " Stay still or I'll cut that pretty boy face. " John glared at Kevin and the younger man made a cut in his cheek near his left dimple. Blood welled to the surface.

As Chris moved for the bag, there was a knock on the door. "Think someone actually showed?"

There was another knock. "Come on I see the car! It's an ice box out here!" Yelled Dolph from the other side.

"I'll get it." Sean commented, moving for the door, letting Dolph inside who looked like he was bundled like a northern explorer.

Kevin turned his attention from John to Dolph. "Dolph, my man. I didn't think you'd show." He held the knife in his hand still.

"Hey, what can I say...travel was not easy out here." He shook some snow off his boots. He looked at John. "Only half the equation?"

"Yeah, they have Randy guarded like he's gold...John was too until he decided to go on his own." Jericho laughed.

"So, we decided to have a little fun with the one we got." Kevin laughed. " We got this idea to strip him and sit him out on the lake but he's fighting us. "

"Then knock him out." Dolph replied like it should have been simple.

John's eyes grew wide moments before Kevin landed a blow to the back of his head. His eyes rolled and he slumped to the floor. "Thanks...much easier." Kevin cut the zip tie on John's ankles and began taking off his shoes, socks, and shorts.

"Well, I guess we can free his hands too then to remove the shirt." Chris replied, coming over with the long length of rope. "Figure tie one end to him and the other to a tree on the bank so he can't get away...but also let us pull him back in when he chilled out enough." He laughed at his bad joke.

Kevin laughed as he pulled off the boxers. He moved to roll John and cut the tie on his wrists before taking off the shirt. The cut on John's cheek was bleeding slightly. "Should I take off the gag?"

"Does it matter?" Dolph asked.

"Well, Corbin busted his nose good last night." Jericho pointed out.

"Oh...yeah I guess take it off." Dolph told him. "Then use it to secure his hands so he can't undo the rope.

John's nose looked swollen and still oddly shaped as Kevin took off the slightly damp gag. He tied John's wrists with the scarf. "If he starts yapping again I'm gagging him again." Kevin glared.

"That works." Dolph told him. "So, are we placing him out there before he wakes up?"

"Easier that way." Kevin nodded.

Sean moved to grab John and hoist him over his shoulder. " Careful...time or he freeze. " He warned them.

"Ten minutes should be a good start." Dolph commented.

The men headed outside and Chris tied John's hands again before securing the rope around his waist. "Is the lake frozen enough?"

"Should be...I've been on it." Kevin stated. Besides being bitterly cold it was actually a nice, clear morning. John began to shake on Sean, giving a moan as he started to wake up.

"Okay then, Big Guy set him out and we will start the clock." Dolph commented. Chris took the free end of rope, securing it to a tree. Sean carried John out and sat him around halfway on the ice. John felt disoriented as he was suddenly alone in the freezing air as Sean left. He had suddenly left the warmth of the cabin for the icy cold January air. The air felt like needles piercing his bare skin. He wanted to cry out, ask for help, but his throat was raw and mouth dry from the gag. Kevin gave a smirk as he watched the older man. "I know what that feels like except I had underwear on...it feels like you're being stabbed."

Chris handed Kevin the phone. "I'm going to start filling a warm tub already."

"Going soft, Chris?" Dolph asked even as his teeth wanted to chatter while bundled up.

"We don't want him dead." Chris shot back. "We will need to warm him back up when we bring him in."

"Speak for yourself." Dolph told him before Chris headed inside.

John felt his body shake violently. He closed his eyes, fearing he was dying. They had worried about letting him live earlier. Kevin handed his phone to Dolph. "Want a few pics to send to our resident psycho?"

"Yeah sure." Dolph took the phone, getting a few photos. "Let's head inside to warm until it's time to drag him back in." John heard the sound of their retreating footsteps. He felt a sinking feeling that he was right. They had decided to kill him and since none of them wanted to do it, they would just leave him here. He struggled to his feet with every ounce of strength he had left, He slowly tried to walk across the lake but realized when he finally made it that he was secured to a shook until he felt himself wanting to black out, collapsing to the ground.

The ten minutes past and Chris looked. "We should get him."

"Oh, relax...what are you down to the second?" Dolph asked him.

"Hey, we lose him we lose our advantage." Jericho pointed out.

Kevin glanced at Dolph. "Chris is sadly right. Unless you want him dead we'd better go. You were shaking all bundled up...imagine being naked out there."

"Fine...Fine...go get him." Dolph groaned.

"You two can handle him right? I doubt he'll give a fight if you are bringing him back in." Chris commented.

"Plus he's tied. Come on, Sean." Kevin and his brother walked out in the cold. They returned a short time later with a passed out John in tow. "He walked across the lake...found him by the tree." Kevin stated as Sean shut the door.

"Well, he is determined." Dolph commented.

"Get him in here." Chris called from the bathroom.

"Did you expect any less from Cena?" Kevin asked dryly before he carried John to the small bathroom. He saw the tub was filled with warm water. "Sit him in it?"

"Yeah and just hope it doesn't throw him into shock." Chris commented.

"So what if it does?" Dolph asked from the doorway.

Kevin gave Chris a look as he sat John down. "Yeah, what gives, Chris? A few days ago all I heard from you was all the shit you wanted to do to these two." John cried in a hoarse voice as the water felt like needles stabbing him.

"We want to bide our time don't we?" Chris asked.

"Hey, move so I can send a photo showing we didn't leave him there." Dolph told them. Chris slowly stood up, moving from the tub.

John's eyes opened as his body shook. He looked at Dolph. "Can I get a drink?" He whispered. He had not had a drink since the hotel and his throat was beyond sore. The dark bruises left from Corbin seemed to darken more in the hot water.

"I'll get a glass" Chris commented, moving to the small kitchen as Dolph snapped a couple photos.

He looked at Kevin. "I think he might flake on us."

Kevin shook his head. "Hope not...I didn't go through all this for nothing...I still want Orton." John's eyes looked panicked at the words but he didn't talk.

"Well, I do too...more than I wanted John before he threatened me." Dolph pointed out. "Any plans on how to get him though?"

"We have some others in place...maybe one of them can grab him." Kevin spoke up.

Chris came back with the glass, moving to the side of the tub. "Here, John." John's hands were tied so he leaned to drink best he could. The water felt good as it wet his throat.

"Let's stir the nest some shall we?" Dolph commented as he sent the first photos of John sitting on the frozen lake.

When John finished drinking he looked at Kevin and Dolph. "You leave Randy the fuck alone." He tried to say.

Kevin laughed. "I don't think you're in any place to give orders."

"Orton's the main one we are after." Chris commented as he stood up. "You just happened to be the first step. IF we had him first you may have never even gotten into this situation."

"Like hell...we wanted them both after the way he threatened Dolph." Kevin replied. "He is every bit as guilty as Orton...he cheated on his fiance with the douche...for all we know they were in it together to kill Nikki."

"Yeah, maybe." Chris replied.

"You flaking, Jericho?" Dolph asked.

"NO!" Chris yelled. He heard his phone in the other room. "Damn it."

"Ignore it." Dolph told him.

"What if it's important?" Chris told him.

"What if it's them?" Dolph pointed out.

"And what if it's one of our guys?" Chris retorted.

"Kev, who are they supposed to contact?" Dolph asked.

"Either Chris or I...guess it could be one of them." Kevin replied. John's heart raced. What if it was Randy or Hunter looking? He tried to sit up more.

"Well, it stopped now...guess it went to voicemail...go check it." Dolph commented.

Chris went to get his phone. "Damn, it's Rich...what does he want." Chris commented out loud before dialing. "Hey, Rich what's up?...Interview when?..two days, damn I don't know if I'm free man...I'll let you know if i can fly for it, but I really have my doubts...Just off the grid with my thoughts. Be glad you caught me at all...yeah, you know how it is with so many pots on the burner...Yeah take care, Man. See ya." Chris hung up.

John had tried to start screaming during the call but luckily for them Kevin had caught his movement and covered his mouth. "Fucker!" He snapped at John once Chris hung up and backhanded him across the face.

Chris walked back in, looking. "Sorry. Fozzy business."

"This fucker started screaming the second you started talking...he can't fucking be trusted." Kevin snapped.

"Then find something to gag him with again...hope you enjoyed that drink, John." Dolph told him with a laugh. He looked at Chris. "See where your bleeding heart almost got us?!"

"I'm done with all this. You guys enjoy." Chris moved to leave the room.

Kevin shook his head as he watched Chris go. "I guess some just don't have the balls." He told Dolph.

"You sure he won't turn us in to save his own skin?" Dolph whispered. He looked at John. "Feeling your toes again?"

John nodded. "No thanks to you."

Kevin shook his head no. "Chris...nah he's cool." Chris could be heard as his car pulled out and drove off.

"Well, I guess you can pull him out of the water." Dolph commented.

Kevin pulled John out and tried to dry him off. "Do we toss him in the bedroom or back in the main area?" He asked Dolph.

"Bedroom works I guess." Dolph commented. "Still looking forward to giving Orton a few beauty marks."

John's eyes flashed and he began to struggle, making Kevin curse. "Don't you fucking touch him." He tried to kick at Dolph.

Sean moved to help his brother handle John. "Hey, watch it...we are keeping you alive to see him again." Don't make me rethink that, John." Dolph told him.

John fought until Sean and Kevin got him to the bedroom. Kevin looked at Dolph. "There's a bag out there. Look for rope or something to tie his feet and gag him...oh, and his boxers. I'm tired of looking at his dick."

Dolph went to look for the bag, bringing it in with the boxers. "Here you go." He tossed Kevin the boxers as he looked in the bag. He found duct tape and some lengths of rope.

Kevin pulled the boxers up John's legs. "Much better." John tried to kick him again but missed. "Damn, Cena...you're asking for it."

"Use the tape on both." Dolph told Kevin. He pulled a piece, placing it over John's mouth. "You two hold his ankles and I'll wrap it around.

Kevin and Sean held the struggling John's ankles so Dolph could tape them. "I didn't think he'd have this much fight left after all that." Kevin commented.

"Let's see if he had this fight when he watches Randy." Dolph commented. "Get a hold of some of your contacts and hatch a plan."

Kevin nodded. "I'm on it. I need to get us all some food too, There's a store nearby."

"Yeah, okay...I'll chill by the fire I guess." Dolph commented, heading back to the main room. They left John in the dark bedroom. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream but there was little he could do. His whole body hurt so badly. He felt himself drifting off to sleep despite his fears. Dolph zoned on the couch listening to the fire and at times John's labored sleeping breaths. He looked over when the door opened again with Kevin and his brother returning.

"Everything still quiet?" Kevin asked as he warmed his hands by the fire. " Not as satisfying when we can't see Orton's reaction but I know it's killing him...he's obsessed with Cena. "

"Well as quiet as you can expect. Guess he passed out." Dolph replied.

"Well, I bought enough food for a few days...staples we can cook easily." Kevin said as Sean unpacked in the kitchen. " I got eggs and bacon for now...figured we could have hot soup for dinner. "

"What about, John?" Dolph asked.

"I...I will feed...him." Sean stated.

Kevin nodded. He spoke some words in French to his brother. He looked at Dolph. "I told him to feed him...then gag him again. I'm not risking him screaming if someone calls again and ruining it all. Plus, I don't feel like hearing his threats." He moved to start cooking.

"Yeah, good idea...So, any luck with the others while you were out?" Dolph wondered.

"Yeah...hopefully in the next day or so we should have Orton. We're putting something together with Nattie."

"Nattie?" Dolph sounded a little shocked. He then laughed. "Should be interesting."

"Hey, she's one of Nikki's best friends and not all like she appears." Kevin said as he cooked bacon.

"Oh, I know...she is a resourceful one." Dolph laughed.

"At least John can't say he won't eat well." Kevin laughed as he mixed up some eggs.

"So, Sean will feed him...how will we handle bathroom time?" Dolph wondered.

Kevin made a face. "Good question...I'm not wiping his ass but I can't trust him free...especially since he heard about Randy." Sean made a face before grumbling in French about he will handle it. Kevin replied back. "Guess that's Sean's duty. He's such a big help." He handed his brother a plate with three eggs, bacon, and a glass of juice. He spoke in French to tell him the food was for John.

Sean nodded, taking the food and moved to the bedroom. He used his elbow to flip the lights on. John groaned at the sudden light. His eyes opened slowly. Sean moved to set the plate on the nightstand before he moved to take the tape from John's mouth. John winced at the action as he sat up. He looked at the food then Sean. "My wrists...hurt." He said slowly, turning to show the large man. The scarf that bound his wrists had grown tight from being wet in the tub and were cutting off his circulation.

Sean moved to look and motioned John to wait. He moved back to the main room, talking to Kevin telling him the situation. "What's going on now?" Dolph asked. "He isn't giving him trouble over food is he?"

Kevin shook his head no. "The scarf we tied John's hands with got wet and it's cutting off his circulation. I told Sean to cut it and replace it with tape. This might sound stupid but if we plan on keeping John and Randy restrained we may need to buy some padded cuffs somewhere...discreet. Or just keep changing the bindings."

"Yeah...I guess." Dolph pulled out his phone, typing a text message. Sean went for the pocket knife Kevin used earlier and headed back for the bedroom.

Sean raised the knife to show John. "No tricks." He warned. John nodded. He was glad to get some relief. He thought he saw a flicker in Sean's eyes as he looked at his bare chest but figured it was his imagination. Sean moved to slice the scarf then unwrapped it, still holding the knife as he stepped back. "You can feed...yourself then." John rubbed the feeling back into his hands. He took the plate and began to eat. He watched for a second to try something but his feet were still bound and Sean was watching his every move.

"Don't mistake...kind...for dumb." Sean told him. John gave a nod. He knew to try something and fail would only bring more pain. He drank as much of the juice as he could as it soothed his throat. Sean still watched him almost intently as he waited for the slightest thing to be amiss.

John finally finished and sat the plate down. "Do you have to stare like that?" He asked.

"Oui." Sean replied before he called to the front room for Kevin to come in.

Kevin walked in, looking. "All done? At least we feed you well." John just glared at the younger man.

Sean explains he forgot to grab the tape before he cut John free but he wanted to keep eyes on him. He then moved to the tape from before. John saw Sean going for the tape. "You don't have to tie me up again." Kevin rolled his eyes. " Really, John? Trust a big guy like you? I'm not stupid. "

Sean looked at Kevin. "In front?"

Kevin shook his head no. "Behind. I don't want him to be able to take the tape off his mouth if we get a call." " You are not gagging me again. " John glared.

Sean moved for bed. "You hear him."

John shook his head, taking a fighting stance. Kevin shook his head. "Really, John? It's going to be the hard way?" He looked at Sean.

Sean grabbed the hand closest to him twisting it up behind John's back. John cried out in pain. "If you think Sean is weak you're mistaken." Kevin chuckled as he walked to grab John's other arm. " You better play nice or I'll let Sean have fun with you...He hasn't hooked up in a while. " Sean shot his brother a slight look as he taped John's wrists together.

"What? I know you like them big and John's a bottom." Kevin said, knowing John called Randy Daddy.

Sean gave faint laugh. "Other more fun." He smirked.

Kevin shrugged. "If you want that sicko Orton I don't care. Give him the old prison treatment. " John tensed at the words. "You better keep your hands off him!"

Sean moved to grabbed John's jaw in his large hand. "What...you think...you do?" John glared at the larger man but didn't reply. Sean laughed, looking at Kevin. "Tape...mouth." He held out his free hand.

Kevin ripped off a large piece and handed it to Sean. "If you like them stubborn he's about as stubborn as they come."

"Maybe later." Sean replied, putting the tape over John's mouth as he held it still. John glared at Sean, cursing behind the tape. Kevin grabbed the empty plate and cup and carried it out of the room. Sean followed after his brother and moved to sit.

Kevin looked at Dolph, who was on his phone. "He's secured...you don't have a problem if my bro has some fun with our prisoners do you? He's into guys."

Dolph looked over at the larger man a little shocked. He then gave a laugh. "Not at all. Good thing Jericho scrammed though. He would have had a bitch fit at the thought."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I know. He's so uptight. I'm not a homophobe...Orton and Cena are just scum."

"Does he have anything we need to be concerned about?" Dolph asked which got him a look from Sean that bordered a glare.

Kevin shot Dolph a glare. "Of course not...I'm not normally into the idea of rape but Orton deserves that and more...and Cena bent over like a bitch while engaged to Nikki. I'd say they both have it coming."

Dolph held his hands up in defeat. "Hey I'm just checking...I don't want him giving them something then we get it by accident because we spill some of their blood."

"He's clean. He was tested recently." Kevin snapped.

"Okay...Okay...sheesh I didn't mean to insult him or you for making sure." Dolph told him.

Kevin nodded with a sigh. "So, what have you been doing on the phone?"

"Keeping tabs with our one contact...I figure with texts it don't matter if someone yeps. Oh, I also grabbed the burner and sent Randy the photo of John in the tub." Dolph explained.

Kevin nodded with a smile. "Orton's got to be losing his shit. He is beyond obsessed with Cena."

"Yeah...hopefully soon we will be able to see his reaction." Dolph smiled. "Word is he is heading back to his place."

"We have to get some heavy restraints before he comes. I had to fight Cena to tie him again but he could lose his hands in the tape long term. Plus, maybe two gags that can be easily removed and applied." Kevin said.

"It will be handled once Randy gets here." Dolph commented. "Let's just say some of those diva's are kinky things...plus from what you told me about the photos from John's phone Randy may even have stuff at his place." Kevin gave a nod as he washed the dishes.


	30. Chapter 30

(We hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

Meanwhile, Randy had received the photos the men sent him. Randy was on the jet with Hunter flying back to Colorado when he received the last photo. He looked at it, sighing before following the same pattern as last time, forwarding it to Hunter and the head detective. Hunter looked when he got it. "Well, at least they did bring him back in." Randy shot him a look. "Sorry, Man. What else can I say.? We're doing what we can."

"I could be out looking and not running home like a scared child!" Randy yelled.

"You go out there you'll just open yourself up to be in the same boat." Hunter reminded him.

"If it wasn't for me John wouldn't be in this boat." Randy shot back.

"It is for your own good." Hunter told him.

"Yeah...right." Randy mumbled, looking out the window. They landed and had a driver pick them up, taking them to Randy's place.

"Just keep the same line of communications as we have been." Hunter told him.

"Yeah...nothing else to do right?" Randy replied before heading inside. He did whatever he could do to keep busy most of the day. He couldn't help but worry when no more photos seemed to arrive. He tried to work on dinner when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't going to answer at first. Who knew he was even there? Hunter or the police would have called wouldn't they? He heard the knock again and grabbed a knife before moving for the front door. He braced his foot to look out. He looked puzzled, seeing Nattie and more so Brie Bella.

"What are you two doing here?" Randy asked.

"Well, I was off visiting Brie...and we wanted to check on you." Nattie tried to tell him.  
"Um...This isn't a good time." Randy told them.

"Awe, come on. It's chilly out here...we will stay just a moment." Nattie told him.

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am." Brie told him. "Yeah, I don't like what you did...but Daniel has been trying to explain it to me. I just want to talk."

Randy seemed to be deeply debating it before he opened the door for the two women. "I was just starting to work on dinner."

"Well, don't let us hold you up." Nattie told him, looking around. Randy shut the door, keeping a close eye as he moved back for the kitchen.

"Daniel told me about the mess last night...and now this morning." Brie told him. "Any leads?"

"Just the names Seth gave us." Randy told her.

"Oh like who?" Nattie asked.

"I'm not at liberty to go into it...there are quite a few." Randy told them as he focused on chopping a few things.

"Um...where's your bathroom?" Brie asked.

"There is a small one down the hall there." Randy pointed out.

"Will be just a sec...thanks." Brie smiled before taking off.

Randy moved to place things in a pan when he felt a dizzying pain to the back of his head, making him drop to his knees. "Damn." He mumbled as he went to move and swing before he felt the pain again and the world spin. Brie walked back a couple minutes later, seeing Nattie using an apron to tie Randy's hands together.

"What the heck, Nattie?" Brie exclaimed.

"Hey, I had to think fast...think he was getting suspicious." Nattie told her.

"What did you do?"

"Hit him with a frying pan." Nattie told her.

Brie just shook her head. "I'm gonna go look for those things." He left the room as Nattie moved to the front door, opening it as signaling to a car in the drive. The door of the passenger side opened and DH Smith walked out and for the front door.

"He's in the kitchen...let's hurry." Nattie told him.

"You owe me big, Cuz." DH replied as he moved. He picked up the unconscious man and took him outside and dumped him into the trunk. Nattie then went to track Brie down who had a gym bag of different items and a grossed out look on her face.

"Let's get to the airfield...we will drop you off then drive rest of the way." Nattie told Brie as they headed out.

It was already nightfall when Kevin heard a knock on the cabin door. Kevin looked confused as he moved to cautiously open the door. Sean watched nearby and Dolph was asleep on the couch. Nattie stood there with the gym bag in her hand and her cousin behind her with something large and wrapped up slung over his shoulder. "Don't you have a hello for a lady?" Nattie exclaimed.

Kevin stepped back with his wide grin. "Hey, Nat. Come on in."

Nattie walked in, followed by DH. "I guess deposit him there." She motioned to the floor. DH slung the large form off his shoulder and set it down. Nattie handed Kevin the bag. "We did our part...he may be out a little longer...um...used one of my uncle's horse tranqs on him...oh, plus I had to hit him twice to knock him out."

Kevin took the bag with a nod. "Thanks, Hun. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah...just better remember that." Nattie told him. "Well, we are out. Heading for Calgary to visit some family."

Kevin told them thanks again and moved to wake Dolph. "Check him." Kevin told Sean in French, pointing at Randy.

Nattie and DH left as Sean got up to remove the tarp like fabric that wrapped Randy like a cocoon. Dolph stirred, getting disturbed. "What's up?"

"Nat brought you a gift. I think you'll like it." Kevin grinned.

"Damn...and didn't even stay around for me to thank her." Dolph replied, getting up. He looked where Sean was. "Did she leave us something to work with?"

Sean looked at Kevin. "Big knot." He motioned to the back of the head.

"Fuck, we already gave him a concussion a few nights ago." Dolph replied. "Won't be fulfilling if he is out cold...or in a coma."

"She did leave a bag of some kind." Kevin replied. He moved to hand it to Dolph.

Dolph took the bag, looking. "Guessing this is the stash of things she found at Randy's." He went to dump it out, showing wide leather cuffs, hand cuffs, a few different gags, a couple paddles, larger leather leg shackles, cock cage, silk rope, and blindfolds.

Kevin looked taken back. "Why the fuck did she bring us all that? Those are some kinky SOBs. Why the hell do we need cock cages and shit?"

"Well, we did want the cuffs and gags...guess she just grabbed whatever she found...if she was in a rush not like she had time to sort it out." Dolph reasoned. Sean finished unwrapping Randy and had to laugh, seeing the apron around his wrists.

"Resourceful ladies." Kevin laughed. Randy was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Think we should strip him to his underwear? It will be easier if he has to go to the bathroom."

"Makes sense...why should he have more decency than Cena?" Dolph replied and Sean moved to already begin. Of course, when he did it exposed all the bruises from the attack. Sean seemed to look them over slightly.

Sean looked at Dolph. "Handcuffs?" He asked, knowing they wanted Randy to have it harder than John. Dolph nodded, moving for the standard metal cuffs. Sean moved to prop Randy up to allow Dolph to secure his hands.

"He won't get out of those." Kevin observed. "Those are the real deal. They spent some money on this shit."

"Well, they can afford it." Dolph told Kevin. "Should we wake John and give him more comfortable bonds? Maybe leave his Daddy out here for now."

"Yeah...sounds good." Kevin agreed. "What, the padded leather cuffs and the leg shackles?"

"Yeah...will need to use the rope or something for Randy's legs later." Dolph commented.

Sean got up, moving to the pile of items, looking. He picked up a bit gag. "This too?"

Kevin looked at the gag, seeing it looked fairly comfortable as it was stuffed and lined with leather. "Yeah...got to be better than tape." Sean nodded, gathering the items before moving for the bedroom. He flipped the light on again before moving to wake John. John jumped in the bright light. He squinted and saw all three men looking at him.

"Brought you better accommodations, Cena." Dolph replied. "Now be good and let Sean put them on you." John sat up slowly. The tape was cutting into his wrists so he tried to play nice. He knew he couldn't fight three men. Sean sat the items nearby and removed the tape from John's mouth so he could breath easier for a short time. He then cut the tape from John's wrist, peeling it off before he reached for the cuffs.

John saw the familiar cuffs but could hardly believe it. It looked like the ones Randy had custom made for him. "W-Where did you get those cuffs?" He asked, looking at Dolph.

"A little birdie dropped them off along with a few other things." Dolph replied with a smirk.

John's face paled. Did they have Randy? "I...know this is Randy's shit...he made those cuffs for me special. You can't buy them."

Dolph laughed as Sean moved to put the leg shackles on. "He is an observant one isn't he, Kev? Should we bring in his other present?"

"Sure, why not?" Kevin agreed. John glared at them. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Okay. Come give me a hand with it." Dolph commented, moving to the main room.

John looked at Sean in desperation. "You don't have to do this...you can let me go." Kevin left the room with Dolph to grab Randy.

Sean looked puzzled then laughed. "Where go?" Dolph carried Randy's legs while Kevin had the bound arms. Entering the room, they set Randy on the floor. The lack of sound could make someone wonder if he was even alive.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" John yelled, trying to struggle again. "He has injured ribs!"

"Simmer down." Dolph snapped at him. "We didn't to a damn thing to him...yet. This is how the delivery guy brought him."

"He's not moving...is he breathing?" John tried not to start to panic.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah...he'll be fine...unfortunately."

"Yeah, his noodle may be slightly scrambled from what we were told." Dolph commented

"Fuck...he had a concussion from the other night...he was on meds you assholes!" John snapped.

"As I said we DIDN'T DO IT!" Dolph repeated. "Even if we did...think we care?"

John was fuming as he looked at the men. "Get him off the floor...please. There's plenty of room in bed." The floor was hardwood and cold.

Dolph looked at Kevin. "What you think? At least until the slime wakes?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't care." He grabbed Randy with Dolph's help and laid him beside John in bed. John looked Randy over best he could restrained.

Sean moved as they brought Randy over. "Last piece?" He asked grabbing the gag. Up close John could see the faint rise and fall of his chest.

John looked a little relieved as he saw Randy breathing. Kevin nodded. "Since he can't be trusted not to scream and run his mouth."

Sean moved around the bed. "Open." He told John.

John debated refusing but he knew it was no use. He opened his mouth. Kevin looked at Dolph. "Should we gag Orton or not as long as he doesn't curse and scream?"

Sean slipped the gag in place securing it. Dolph looked to be debating. "Maybe leave him ungagged until he wakes up. See how bad his brains got scrambled."

Kevin nodded. "Works for me." He laughed at John. "Don't have too much fun." The older man just shot him a glare. Kevin looked at Dolph. "It's late. I should go work on dinner."

"Sounds good." Dolph moved back to the main room with Kevin as Sean seemed to linger behind, looking at the two men. John felt a chill as he saw Sean looking them both over slowly. The man's eyes had a hunger to them. John refused to show weakness and break his gaze. Sean chuckled silently before he left the room, shutting the light off again.

"Okay. So they are tying up the bed...and I only see the sofa...where are we all sleeping?" Dolph asked Kevin as he worked in the kitchen.

"I got it figured...I'll set up two blow up mattresses." Kevin said. "It's warmer in here." He saw Sean come out of the room finally. "So, what you think of our second prisoner? Fun to look at?" He ribbed lightly. Sean looked but slowly nodded.

Kevin laughed again as he cooked a large pot of soup. John moved to lay as close to Randy as he could. He felt tears wanting to fall but he refused to give in. He could only pray Randy would be alright.

Randy still had not moved during Sean feeding John his soup. Over an hour passed when John felt movement of Randy beginning to struggle along with a frustrated and pained groan. John's eyes opened. He wanted to comfort Randy but he couldn't speak as he was gagged again. The phone had rang while John was eating and the older man had once again tried to scream before Sean covered his mouth. Dolph had lost his cool and said John was to stay gagged unless he was eating or drinking.

"What the fuck." Randy groaned angrily as his eyes finally opened. The room was dark except for some faint light that was coming in from the main room. He shifted, feeling something or someone next to him. "Oh, fuck." He moved to rest his head against John to whisper. "Seems we are in a mess aren't we?" John gave a muffled grunt in the darkness. "How many are there?" John tried to say three but the gag made it only a muffled grunt. "Damn, couldn't get that. Guess I'll worry as it comes...won't alert them yet, Baby Boy." Randy told him, moving his head to kiss his cheek. There was so much John wanted to say or ask but he couldn't so he simply moved closer to Randy in the darkness, laying his head on Randy's bare chest.

Randy slowly closed his eyes, having a feeling once they knew he was away there would be hell. He tried to ignore as his stomach began to rumble. John wanted to ask Randy how his head felt but couldn't. A frustrated sigh left his throat. Drool wet the corners of his mouth from being forced open but he didn't regret his actions. It had been worth it to try to yell for help. It had worked when Randy had him captive in the basement and Hunter called. Randy couldn't help but give groan as his head was spinning at times which wanted to make his stomach heave. Kevin looked at Sean as they relaxed by the fire. "I think I heard something...check for me?" Dolph had fallen asleep on the couch.

Sean got up, moving to the bedroom. He saw John had moved positions and Randy had moved from his side to his back. He moved back to the main room. "Think other woke some point. He rolled to back."

"Thanks, Man." Kevin nodded. He walked over to shake Dolph. "Hey, Man."

Dolph mumbled faintly, slightly smacking his lips. "Hmmm...Wh-what?"

"I think Randy might be waking up. I heard sounds and he's moved. You want to forget it for tonight or go see? It's around 9." Kevin told his friend.

"Hmmm...maybe…" Dolph pondered. "Should we wake him to feed him...or wait until he get hungry enough to call out?"

"Knock head...can he even eat?" Sean asked.

"Sean's right...maybe we should see how bad his head is...so we can plan." Kevin grinned.

"Okay...okay." Dolph got up and brushed his hair back. "Let's go."

Kevin walked in, flipping on the light. "Rise and shine, Orton." He called cheerfully. John shifted to look at the men from Randy's chest.

Randy groaned, closing his eyes he would cover them if he could. "Check out time already?"

"A smart ass...I like that." Kevin grinned. "How you holding after that nasty bump?"

"Like I could lose my lunch if I had any to lose...might want a bucket." Randy replied honestly even if he wouldn't flat out ask. Kevin made a face. "I'll be right back." He moved to look for a bucket, leaving Sean and Dolph behind. Randy knew he had to sit up but with his head his body had a hard time telling which way was up. John gave a grunt as he moved to sit up. He wanted to help Randy but couldn't.

"Need a hand, Orton?" Dolph asked, seeing Randy struggling.

"I'll...ma-manage." Randy bit back.

"Yeah...sure you will….but we don't have all year." Dolph replied. He looked at Sean. "Go ahead. Give him a hand." The larger man walked over, taking Randy by the arm to pull him up. Randy bit back a wince from the pain.

Kevin came back in with a bucket and sat it next to Randy on the bed. "There." He moved back over so not to crowd Sean.

Randy mumbled a weak thanks even if he hated to do so. Sean moved back to the others. Randy closed his eyes, feeling the spinning feeling again. He turned toward the bucket before he really lost it. A twisted part of him would have loved to just let it rip in their direction.

John watched Randy with deep worry in his eyes. Kevin walked to stand next to Dolph. "We can't gag him right now...he pukes it will choke him to death." He whispered.

"Yeah...um...maybe just broth if you have it." Dolph commented.

Kevin nodded and walked out of the room to the kitchen to look. He kept a lot of canned goods in the cabin. Randy tried not to lose it a second time as the smell just added to the desire to hurl. John looked at Dolph and Sean, hoping one would offer Randy a drink or a cold cloth.

"Kevin is looking for something for him." Dolph replied to John's pleading eyes.

"If you were so worried about my well be-being, Ma…" Randy cringed and turned his head, getting sick before he could finish.

Sean gave a dark smirk as he watched Randy. "Not worried...you die...no fun then."

Randy shifted his eyes over. "How...re-refreshing." He replied almost sarcastically.

"Wow, and they keep coming." Dolph commented with a slow golf clap. Sean looked at Randy carefully before walking over to stand by John. He did not say a word, just rested a hand on the older man's shoulder. John tried not to shudder at the feeling.

Randy heard the faint sound from John and turned his head. His eyes narrowed on the larger man. Sean moved to take a finger to gather some of the saliva from John's mouth running from the gag and rubbed it on John's bare chest. He watched Randy carefully as if observing him. Randy's jaw tightened as he fought not to speak up. He then closed his eyes, feeling the effects of another dizzy spell. Sean left John's side and walked over to Dolph. "He...possessive." He gave a soft laugh.

"Well, come on...he tried to kill my girlfriend who John was with at the time...then kidnapped him to have him." Dolph pointed out. "You really surprised?"

Sean slowly shook his head no. "Fun though." He looked at John with a chuckle. "Kidnapped...again."

Dolph laughed, leaning near Sean. "I guess something about him just screams take me." He whispered.

Sean looked thoughtful. "I not mind...take him...he might not mind either."

"Don't you dare." Randy almost growled, jerking forward as his eyes opened. He then cringed at the sudden movement.

Kevin walked in with a cup of warm broth. He saw the look on John and Randy's faces. "What did I miss?"

"Just your brother testing to see how possessive of John Randy is." Dolph chuckled.

"Oh...lovely...my brother not good enough for your bitch, Orton?" Kevin asked good-naturedly.

Randy took a few deep breaths through his nose. "No one messes with him." He replied thickly.

"Um...Don't think you or your Baby exactly has room to protest." Dolph commented.

Sean's eyes grew dark as he looked Randy over. "I...not mind take you either...then him."

"Yeah, bet you wou-wouldn't be so bold in a fair situation." Randy spat back.

Dolph laughed. "Even if we freed your hands he could kill you with the right blow."

Kevin carried the cup over to Randy. "Hot broth...want some?"

Randy looked, debating a moment. He then nodded. "Yes." He replied lowly. Sean moved to grab the bucket. He quickly moved to dump it in the bathroom and rinse it, bringing it back.

Kevin started giving Randy small sips of the broth. When Sean walked back in the room John gave a grunt, shifting some. Kevin looked at Sean. "I think Cena has to piss. It's been awhile."

Randy gave a faint sigh as the broth soothed the burn to his throat from being sick. Sean nodded, moving over to John, taking his arm. "Stand." Even with the leg shackled John should have been able to shuffle. John moved awkwardly to his feet. It was humiliating for him but he stood.

Sean led John to the bathroom slowly. He looked at John when they got there. "Sit...or I hold." He gave an almost slimy smirk. John tried not to feel grossed out by the look. He gave Sean a look because he needed his shorts pulled down before he sat. Sean looked then gave a look that almost read 'Silly me'. He moved to shimmy down John's boxers. John felt a little nervous when his cock was exposed. Sean was obviously into men and making sexual statements about him. He didn't know if it was to get under Randy's skin or if he really wanted him. John moved to sit and tried to do his business.

Sean gave a silent chuckle, moving to turn his back. John finished and felt humiliated. He needed Sean to shake the urine off his cock or his shorts would be wet. He gave a grunt. Sean turned, moving closer. He took John's arm to help him to his feet. John looked down at his dripping cock that was starting to wet his leg. His face flushed slightly. "Need you, turn." Sean told him. John turned. He tried to stay calm as his ass was exposed. Sean reached around John to take his cock, giving a helpful jiggle and slight tug. He then moved to lift John's boxers back in place. John was grateful Sean had not done anything bad to him. He gave a nod and started to walk slowly back to the bedroom. He knew the larger man could have done anything he wanted with him.

Once Sean had him back in the room, the large man went to clean his hands. Randy had gotten about half of the offer broth down. John sat down slowly in bed. Kevin looked at Dolph who was standing quietly in the corner. "So...you calling it a night?"

"Yeah, let them get their rest." Dolph commented. "I'll silence my phone...we can take the gag off Cena until after breakfast."

"What if plan?" Sean wondered.

"Let them try...how far will they get?" Kevin laughed. He moved to take the gag out of John's mouth, making a face at the drool. "Enjoy the freedom, Cena...it goes back in tomorrow...I gave you three chances to stay quiet." John just nodded, as he worked his jaw.

"Set the bucket on the floor next to Randy's side in case he needs it in the night." Dolph told Kevin since he was over there.

"What about Orton's feet?" Kevin pointed out as he moved the bucket.

"No, more near the head so he can just roll and pray he hits it." Dolph told him, making a grossed face.

"I mean, Orton's feet are still free." Kevin pointed out.

"Oh." Dolph thought a moment. "Well, not like he has anywhere he can run."

Kevin nodded. "Fine...if he kicks me like Cena tried I'll tie them." He took the cup and moved to leave the room.

"Exactly." Dolph commented before he followed Kevin. Sean went last, cutting the light. Randy slowly moved in the dark to lay back down. John's mouth felt dry as he laid back down. He shifted close to Randy.

"They just want an opportunity for me to rip them apart." Randy mumbled.

"W-What you mean?" John whispered harshly.

"Like that big guy toying with you...saying he would take both of us." Randy sneered."I'm not gonna just roll over."

"I'm not either." John whispered. "You think because I'm a bottom I'm weak?"

"Of course not." Randy replied. "I never said that." Randy groaned faintly, closing his eyes. "Head's feeling like a jackhammer against it."

"I'm sorry...my nose has been hurting like hell without my meds. They stripped me naked and sat me outside on the lake. I thought I was dead." John admitted.

"They...sent...some pho-photos." Randy replied.

"Let's just rest. We'll need it." John whispered. "Love you, Daddy."

"He knows...I hope." Randy replied. "Love ya, Johnny."

"You're not my Daddy?" John whispered. He needed the closeness to Randy at the moment.

"He's been qu-quiet...si-since we go-got knocked out." Randy replied.

John's heart raced. What if he lost Randy for good? He gulped. "Okay...night, Sir Brandon."

"Night...least we are together." Randy shifted so he could lean over to kiss John's cheek. John moved so he could kiss Randy and then tried to sleep, He drifted off after a few minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

(Warning: next few chapters may contain scenes of non-consensual sex and light torture. It hurt us to write it but it seemed the way the muses went.) Rose and Jade

Dolph woke up the next morning, looking out the window. It looked like it snowed over night or the wind just made some drifts. He looked over at Kevin and his brother before glancing at the open bedroom door. He chuckled to himself. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out to look. He smiled, answering it. "Morning, Babe." He whispered. "Shouldn't you be asleep?...I know, Babe, but what did you do when I was on the road?...Well, you need to learn to deal with it or finally get the inner strength to get back to work...I know but I am taking care of important business you know that...I can't promise how long...The other guys are sleeping that's why...Yeah, Babe I swear...Love you too." He hung up the phone to move back to the couch.

Kevin stirred a short time later with a yawn. He was asleep on the floor on an air mattress he had set up. He looked up to see Dolph, looking over his phone. "Hey. How long you been up?" He gave a yawn.

Dolph looked over. "Not too long. Got a call from Nicks." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah...What did she say?" Kevin asked as he stood to stretch.

"Oh, the normal shit. She misses me...wishes I was home." He rolled his eyes faintly.

"Well, you know her...John called her the Needy Monster on TV." Kevin pointed out. " How does she feel about you having Cena? "

"She seems numb to it. If I can guarantee Orton won't be in the picture she is actually debating going back to the ring. Don't blame her, do you?" Dolph told him.

"Of course not after what he did." Kevin replied. " What do you have planned for those two anyway? "

"Well, aside from your brother having his fun?" Dolph chuckled. "I want to use that knife you nicked Cena with and give Randy ones to match my girl's scars...maybe worse. They claim he has some screws really loose….we have anything we can perform some shock therapy with?" He smirked

Kevin looked thoughtful. "Something could possibly be rigged...but do we want to risk making him more crazy?"

"Is that possible according to them?" Dolph laughed. "Plus, if he is restrained what could he do? Oh, did you remember the ice saw or whatever you use for making a hole in the ice?"

Kevin nodded. "What do you want it for anyway?"

"Disposal." Dolph replied simply. "Take the snow mobiles you have stashed and drive out a good bit. Figure no one will find them until the thaw...which is what April? Well, unless we luck out and some animals get a free meal instead."

"Wait...we're killing Cena too?" Kevin looked a little unsure. " I mean, Orton has it coming but all John's done is stand up for him. "

"And what exactly do you think he would do if we let him go?" Dolph asked.

Kevin nodded with a sigh. "Turn us in...especially if we kill Orton." He laughed. " Unless Sean decides to keep him...his place is secluded enough. "

Dolph laughed. "Isn't that history repeating itself? Talk about fucking irony." He looked over at Sean who was still snoring. "He sleeps through anything doesn't he?"

There was a sound in the doorway to the bedroom. John stood looking at the men. The shock and fear was obvious in his eyes. He had shuffled from the bed. "I...have to piss."

Dolph got up from the couch. "Come on." He walked over to John, taking his arm. John couldn't speak as he walked slowly to the bathroom. He had never imagined things would get this bad. He had heard the conversation. He would be either dead or some kind of sex slave soon. Either way, Randy would be gone.

Dolph got John to the bathroom and set John up to use it. "I am guessing by your face you heard us." He commented. "You have a preference?"

John had to think. As long as there was life there was hope. Hope of Sean letting him go or of being found or escaping. "I...don't want to die...or Randy either...but I doubt you care."

Dolph didn't know why it surprised him John didn't want to die with Randy. "You're right..Randy I don't care. He's a threat to society. You...You have actually done a lot of good. Shame it needs to go down like this, but to release you would ruin a lot more lives than just mine."

John lowered his head. He gave a nod, knowing he couldn't change Dolph's mind. "I...love him. The man who did those things to Nikki was sick...he got help."

"Did he really or are you just blind?" Dolph asked him bitterly. "We all saw the marks that make-up fought to cover up. He abused you too." He bit out. "He has you brainwashed, fooled. Fuck, before you got with Nikki you were all for chasing the skirts...even when you were hitched you chased them. Nikki actually got you to settle down. You were even gonna have her try to make you an honest man. Then that lunatic twists your world upside down...you got away. You even proposed to her! Then someone he twists your brain and you think you now want cocks instead of pussy?!"

"Not cocks...I just want Randy." John said quietly. He managed to do his business.

"Well, sorry, but your Daddy won't be an option." Dolph told John.

"I'll have to think about...the first question." John said as he stood.

Dolph shook his head. "Turn...do you need a...um, hand with a shake?"

John nodded as he turned. "Yeah."

Dolph moved to help John. He fixed the boxers and cleaned his hands before leading John back to the bedroom. "Did Randy get sick during the night?"

John shook his head as he shuffled. "I don't think so." When they walked through the front room Sean and Kevin were rolling up the beds on the floor.

"Good." Dolph looked over. "Be right back out." He entered the bedroom with John. Randy appeared to be out like a light. "Go lay back down. Since we all seem up...well, most of us anyways we may eat soon." Dolph told John, releasing his arm.

John moved to lay down. Tears wet his eyes when Dolph left. Should he prepare Randy or save him the dread and pain?

Kevin looked at Dolph as he walked out of the bedroom. "I take it he heard it all?"

"Enough of it...I am actually giving him the option of joining Randy's fate...or becoming Sean's new play thing...if Sean wants him after his taste." Dolph commented as he went to sit.

Kevin cast a glance at Sean, speaking in French. "I asked him if he would like a full time toy." He told Dolph.

"Seem lot...work." Sean replied.

"Well, then I guess we will need to kill him." Dolph replied with a shrug.

"Kill?" Sean questioned. He looked shocked.

"Well, it's that or the three of us go to jail...and maybe others." Dolph tried to explain.

Kevin looked at Sean. "You sure...you would have a nice playmate...he fell for Orton when he kidnapped him...maybe in time he'd want you." He repeated it in French.

"He also escaped Oiu? How...I keep?" Sean asked.

Kevin shrugged. "We'll have to work it out later...I could rig up your basement." Sean nodded he didn't care much for the killing part. If accidents happen that was one thing, but just to kill may not have set the easiest with him.

Kevin looked at Dolph. "It could get bad when Cena tells Orton...he'll feel he has nothing to lose...we'll have to really watch him...one chance and he'll take it. Same with Cena...they'll be looking...I would in their place."

"Do you think I'm a fool and not know that?" Dolph commented. "Even if they try to run in their current state they would die of exposure before they reach the next cabin...right?"

"Not necessarily...there's always a chance...and they may not run...they may attack...we just have to be careful...keep them restrained."

"I was planning on it." Dolph commented. "Well, we are all awake except maybe Randy. Should be start breakfast?" Kevin nodded and moved to cook.

John laid by Randy and tried to fight tears. He was a strong man but couldn't see a way out. At least if the real Randy was asleep he was not suffering this nightmare. Randy shifted with a groan. "Sir?" John whispered, rolling close.

"Yeah...fucking head feels like I been on a bender." Randy groaned in a mumble.

"Sorry...least you slept well." John's voice shook slightly

"Honestly...don't know how much was sleep and how much was loss of consciousness." Randy replied as he opened his eyes, blinking them. "Fuck." He mumbled as the images in front of him seemed a blur.

"Take it easy, Sir." John whispered. He paused. " They said they're gagging me after breakfast...I feel I should tell you something...I overheard them talking earlier...after their fun...they plan on killing you. " He forced the words out.

"I am not surprised." Randy replied drily. "Sadly even if I want to not sure how much hell I can give them first." He didn't know why but he felt little need to sugarcoat at this point...then again did he ever really sugarcoat things? "My vision seems fucked up."

"T-They gave me a choice." John whispered. " I...can join you...or be Kevin's brother's permanent plaything...basically spend my life as his toy...they won't let me go. "

Randy closed his eyes to try to stop the spinning feeling. "Well, at least you are given a choice. Maybe an angel will be on your shoulder this time."

"I don't want to live that way. I don't think I even like guys. Just you, Sir...and my Daddy." John whispered harshly. " I belong to you...I don't want to bend over for him. "

"I wish I could hold you right now, my Boy...can you move to lay your head on my chest?" Randy asked

John moved slowly to rest his head on Randy's bare chest as best he could. "At least my Daddy isn't aware."

"He isn't...if I feel him stirring...do you want him aware...so you can see him again...or would you prefer I keep him under?" Randy asked.

"Under...I want to say goodbye...but I'd rather he not know...or see any of this." John whispered. Tears wet Randy's chest.

"As you wish...if I can." Randy whispered. "That little bitch royally fucked me up."

"What bitch?" John asked.

"Natalia." Randy replied. "She hit us in the back of the head with something."

"Fuck." John whispered. Before he could say anything else Kevin and Sean walked into the room. Sean was carrying a tray.

" Isn't that cozy? " Kevin grinned, seeing them. "Need to take a piss, Orton?"

"More than likely." Randy commented. "Gonna have to give me a hand as Dolph's attach bitch screwed my vision."

"You fine last night." Sean commented.

"Well, I'm not now." Randy snapped.

Kevin looked at Sean. "I'll help him...start feeding John." He moved to Randy's side and helped him to his feet. Once John moved, Randy struggled to his feet. He wobbled a bit after he opened his eyes again. Kevin supported Randy as they left the room. John looked at Sean then at the tray as he sat up. Dolph looked as Kevin walked out with Randy, seeing how Randy seemed to stumble faintly but always catch himself. He just shook his head, focusing back on his food. Sean looked at John. "Which first?"

John's stomach felt in knots but he knew he needed his strength. "Eggs." He said quietly. Sean moved to scoop up a small bite of eggs first to feed John. John hated being fed this way but he had to eat so he let Sean feed him.

Randy got to the bathroom, almost stubbing his foot on the toilet. He gave a grumbled sigh. Kevin lowered Randy's boxers and helped him to sit down. "It's there a way to get retribution besides killing us?" Randy asked. In the bathroom light Kevin could really see how unfocused Randy's eyes seemed.

"Sadly no." Kevin said simply. " I was just going to let Dolph torture you a little but he's right...you can't be trusted. John has an option offered to him. "

"Yes, I heard." Randy replied. "Kidnapping is bad enough...trust me...do you really want murder added to the list?" Randy gave a dry chuckle at a through going through his head.

"What's so fucking funny?" Kevin snapped.

"Why should I tell you?" Randy answered as he finished and stood up, turning 180 and bent his knees and bounced to shake himself.

"You're right...don't talk to me." Kevin moved to pull up Randy's boxers and then grabbed him by the arm. " Move it."Randy stumbled on his feet some at the movement but then started to walk with Kevin again.

When they reached the bedroom, John was eating toast as Sean fed him. Kevin moved to lay Randy back on the bed. Sean looked over, seeing the scowl to his brother's face and asked what was wrong. Kevin replied in French that Randy was just acting like a smartass as always. Sean laughed and replied be fun to break even if he has problems. Kevin nodded with a grin. "I'll leave Sean to tend you both." He said in English before walking out.

"I feed you...after done wit him." Sean told Randy.

"Yeah...sure, take your time...not like I'm going anywhere." Randy replied, closing his eyes again.

Dolph looked at Kevin when he came out again. "Hey, everything okay or did Orton just have performance issues in there?" He laughed.

Kevin shook his head. "No, running his mouth...asking us not to kill him...guess Cena told."

"Wow, Randy stooping to beg...who would have thought?" Dolph replied. "Wasn't sure if John would tell or not. Just means we do need to be careful."

"Well, he asked more than begged." Kevin agreed. " Then he laughed at something. He's a fucking lunatic. "

"Well, didn't we already know that?" Dolph replied.

"Yeah...we need to move things along. What's going down today?" Kevin asked. " Oh...I found a way to do the shock treatment...I'll show you later today. "

"Well, I guess let them eat...give maybe an hour before Sean has his fun. Then the little bit I promised my Sweetie I would do for her. Then we can shock them they they pass out and finish the job. Well, of course unless John takes our offer then only Randy get the electrifying finish." Dolph pondered.

Kevin nodded. "May have to save the final step for the morning. I have to go a ways for it."

"Shock in the morning too?" Dolph asked the clarify.

Kevin nodded. "Sean's fun and Nick's revenge today...Shock and disposal tomorrow."

"That works." Dolph replied as Sean came out of the bedroom with the tray.

Kevin looked at his brother. "Give them an hour...then enjoy all you want." He said slowly.

"Thanks." Sean replied. "The one feisty even if hurt?"

"Hurt? Still?" Dolph asked.

Sean motions towards his eyes. "Bad."

Kevin shrugged. "Sure...it's not like we care about his well being." He laughed, pointing at the bag. " Use anything you want. " Sean nodded and moved to look. His head tilted as some of the items.

"John's a kinky one...well, guess they both are." Kevin laughed.

"Seem so." Sean commented.

"If you play with both...need a break between?" Kevin figured two men was a lot to handle.

Sean nodded. "Reload...plus let the second think of first." He replied.

Kevin marveled at his brother's dark mind at times. "Which one first?"

Sean stood up and had a puzzled look as he debated. "I would say John first." Dolph told him. "Make Randy stew over how you treat his Baby."

"Yeah, you seem more excited about Randy so save him for last...you only get him once." Kevin said.

Sean nodded. "Okay." He moved to sit so he can relax and plan until it was time.

An hour or so passed and John tried to relax. He was a little surprised the men never returned to gag him but not complaining. "Johnny?" Randy whispered.

"Yeah." John whispered back as he looked over.

Randy drew a deep breath. The possessive part of him hated the words that were about to pass his lips. "I...I wa-want you to take the offer."

John looked at Randy in shock. "You can't be serious...you know what that means."

"I do...but only for a time." Randy tried to make his deep voice even more of a hush whisper. "They only want to keep you so they won't get caught. Thing is...police are already looking for them...well, Kevin anyways." Randy told him as he had a puzzled thought. "Where is Jericho?"

"He left...he didn't like how rough they got with me." John whispered back.

"Well, him and Kevin were already fingered for you kidnapping. The moment either returns to work they are caught...they won't have any reason not to return you." Randy reasoned.

John lowered his eyes. "You know if I do this it means I can't fight Sean too much if he tries anything...he'll feel I'm not worth the effort." His throat felt tight with emotion.

Randy gave a faint cough at the almost suffocating feeling himself. "Yeah...I know. Still doesn't mean I need to like it." John just nodded. He feared his voice cracking if he spoke. Randy turned his head more to kiss John's forehead. "Some odd way it's comforting."

John's eyes raised to look. "How can any of this be comforting?" He whispered.

"That my mistake doesn't need to cost both of us a future." Randy replied with a cracking to his voice as tears actually wanted to wet the normally stoic facade.

"What future?" John asked drily. " I find out half the locker room...people I considered family want me gone...I'm about to lose my Master...my Daddy...I'm going to live with a man who barely speaks English and I have to whore out my body to live...even if I escape nothing will ever be right again. "

"I still think the locker room was more me than you...without Dolph pulling strings you should be able to regain your place. We…" Randy paused, having trouble saying the next part. "We know there are a few divas who won't mind try-trying to ease your broken heart."

"Stop...please." John whispered. "I don't want to hear it...fuck them all."

"So-sorry, Johnny." Randy replied with a shaky breath.

"Are you still my Sir?" John whispered. He could hardly believe Brandon was showing actual emotions.

"Yes." Randy replied. "I am sorry I am not doing a good job of being strong for you right now."

"It's fine." John sighed. " I understand. "

"I guess we just rest until they decide whatever." Randy rested his head against John's.

Out in the front room Kevin glanced at Sean who had been quiet for well over an hour. Dolph was relaxing on the couch. "About ready, Bro?"

Sean nodded, standing up. He moved to the bedroom, seeing how the two men laid. He then peeked his head in the main room. "Chair?"

Kevin nodded and moved to grab a folding chair, handing it to Sean. "Close the door...don't exactly want to hear my brother." He joked, making a face. " Unless Dolph wants to see. "

"Nah...maybe when it's Randy's turn." Dolph replied.

Sean took the chair and shut the door, looking at the bed. "You...Up." He pointed at Randy.

Randy moved, trying to look. "What?"

Sean scowled. "Not big nough for three...you up."

"I'll need help...remember trouble seeing?" Randy was snippy. John's face paled, seeing the larger man. He sat up though, swallowing hard.

Sean moved over, grabbing Randy roughly by the arm, pulling him to stand. Randy grunted at the discomfort. "You trying to make my lose breakfast?" He snapped. Sean moved him to the chair and pushed him lightly to sit. He then moved to the bag, pulling out the rope to begin tying Randy to it. "Might as well blindfold me."  
"No...you...watch." Sean replied.

"I can't see shit anyways, Buddy...blindfolded my head won't spin so much." Randy told him with a scowl.

John fought not to lower his eyes as he waited. He knew what was coming and it was beyond humiliating in front of his Master. "If you have my whole bag I know there is at least one in there. Come on now...you don't want me hurling now do you?" Randy commented. He cringed as some of the rope tightened over his bad ribs. A part of him had almost forgotten about the injury.

Sean looked in the bag, finding the sleep mask type blindfold, putting it on Randy. He then grabbed the bag, moving over to John. He looked at the smaller guy a moment then set the bag down. "You like those things?" He pointed to the bag.

John didn't reply but his face flushed pink at the question. Most of the things in the bag Randy had bought for him. Sean nodded. "I remove leg...you kick...you be sorry."

John swallowed hard again with a nod. "I...hear you." He wished if this had to happen his Master was not in the same room.

Sean moved to remove the leg shackles and actually rubbed John's ankles. "Stand lean over bed." Randy gritted his teeth, hearing Sean ordering John like he should be doing.

John moved silently to stand. He hesitated but then slowly leaned over the bed. Tears wanted to wet his eyes but he closed them. "Good." Sean told John as he moved to pull down John's boxers. He eyes roamed over the smaller man. He then took a hand lightly patting a cheek. John was so thankful Randy couldn't see. He braced himself, expecting a hard, brutal rape. Sean moved for the bag, grabbing the paddle out. He looked at it then at John before he gave a firm swat. John jumped at the swat. He could not help but think of all the times Randy used it on him. His eyes opened at the slight sting. Sean looked as he didn't think he got much of a reaction and gave John another swat.

John gave a slight grunt as the second swat was harder. "No." He whispered as his traitorous body wanted to grow warm. Sean licked his lips as he moved to look John over. He could see how the smaller man's chest wanted to already begin to heave. He then moved to run his free hand over one of the forming marks. His hands were faintly rough feeling. John closed his eyes, giving a small groan. He hated how his body responded to erotic pain.

Sean nodded with a smirk as he moved to give two more swats of the paddle. "Yes...you...like." Randy could be heard giving a faint growl, his hands clenching in the cuffs.

John's face flushed in shame as he heard Randy. He turned his head in Randy's direction. "I'm sorry...Sir." He gave a groan at the hits.

"I know." Randy replied.

Sean gave one more hit before he began using his fingertips to trace the marks. "Can't wait...to...feel."

John felt his face burn at the thought of another man's cock in him. He remembered the day Randy collared him. "Please...don't fuck me...I can give you...a blowjob. A good one." He tried to offer.

Sean thought a moment. Then he had an image of John biting him. "No." He replied firmly. He moved to drop the paddle back in the bag. He then started to strip down. John wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. He felt like a coward for not resisting more. It was like a slap in Randy's face.

Randy couldn't help but feel his blood want to boil. He struggled briefly then stopped as the ropes dug into his bad ribs, pushing the air from him. Sean knelt to look for lube of some kind in the bag. He really didn't want to redress and try to find some elsewhere. John looked at Randy, hearing his labored breathing. "Please, Sir...y-you'll hurt yourself." His voice wanted to crack. Randy just gave a low growl.

Sean found the small tube, looking it over. He scratched his head faintly before he moved it in front of John to see it. "This...um...slick?" He tried to find the right words.

John nodded. "Yes." He whispered. " It will make you slick. "

"Good...hate use wrong thing." Sean told John as he moved to open the tube, using some to slick and stroke his cock before he moved to address John. "Like...stretch first?" Randy growled again, huffing a breath.

John was shocked by the thickness of Sean as his eyes noticed his manhood. "Maybe...you're big." Sean nodded, putting his clean hand on John's back as he took the hand with the lube and began to work a couple fingers between his cheeks, massaging over the tight hole. The large man made a pleased sound as he began to push inside.

John tried not to moan as the thick fingers probed him. Sean seemed to brush his prostate right away. "Good...oui?" Sean asked at the sound as he started to scissor his fingers. "Hot." John gave a gasp as Sean's fingers repeatedly brushed his sweet spot, making his cock jump. "Oui...no too soon though." Sean told John as he removed his fingers. He then moved to grasp his manhood and work it between the cheeks, pushing slowly inside. "Tight...good." He groaned.

"A-Anyone would be tight with you." John bit. He had thought Randy was well endowed. Sean moaned as he moved until he was fully in. He braced a hand on each hip as he slowly started to move. John tried not to moan as Sean began to move. He hated it, all of it, but the stimulation heated his body.

"Mmm Oui...thought...offer?" Sean moaned with a pant. Randy grunted a growl and went to lunge without thinking, almost knocking himself over with the chair.

John heard the sound and it filled him with shame. His heart felt tight. "Yes...I...will accept your offer."

"Good." Sean moved one hand to stroke John's head. "Nice not come...home alone." Tears wanted to blur John's vision as he thought of life without Randy. He simply nodded, giving a sniffle. "I treat good...ya see." Sean actually slowed down as he soothed John's short cropped head.

"I...appreciate it." John forced out. He knew Sean could treat him like dirt if he wished and there was nothing he could do.

Sean moved the hand from John's head to his shoulder and the one from his hip to his cock with a firm hold. John gave a gasp at the sudden touch from the large hand. Sean moaned as he started to move faster, again stroking John in time with his thrusts. "No...no." John panted, whispering to himself. Sean was jerking his throbbing cock while pounding his prostate. It was causing a quick build of sexual tension.

"Oui...let...me...feel you...squeeze...me." Sean told John. "Ya gonna...be...mine...why fight?"

John suddenly had a flashback of the look on Randy his Daddy's face the day he collared him. "You want us to own you." The younger man had whispered with reverence. John gave a pained cry as his body betrayed him, squeezing Sean as he came. He felt empty despite the physical pleasure.

Sean moaned with a smile at the feeling. He only finished a moment later and slowly pulled out. He waited a moment before he went to grab his clothing and then John's arm. "Follow." John cast a glance at Randy before following Sean with his head lowered. He felt like dirt...filthy and broken. Sean lead John from the room and for the bathroom. "Other tied." Sean announced casually. Dolph turned to look in Sean's direction then quickly turned back around to sit. John kept his gaze lowered as he walked in the bathroom. His heart hurt so much the world almost felt a blur.

Sean shut the bathroom door. "Sit...go." His motioned to the toilet as he moved for a washcloth, wetting it. John moved to sit. He felt almost robotic as he did his business and Sean wiped him down. Randy would go to his death knowing John had climaxed for another man...being filled by him. John felt in shock. Sean cleaned himself after he cleaned John, putting his pants back on. He then took John by the arm, leading him back through the main room. Back in the bedroom, he seemed to be debating the next action. John sat on the bed, not saying a word. He couldn't even look at Randy.

Sean moved to Randy. "Need go?"

"No." Randy replied with a growl still to his voice.

"Then stay there." Sean told Randy as he moved for the bag and left the room.

"What? Hey!" Randy yelled out then coughed. Sean looked at his brother and Dolph before he moved to a recliner and kicked it back, closing his eyes. John didn't say a word as silence grew heavy. A soft, pained sob shook him as he laid down. "Johnny?" Randy called out faintly.

"Y-Yes?" John said at last. He didn't feel he earned the right to call Randy Sir.

"Did he restrain your legs again?" Randy asked.

"No." John said simply.

"Then get your butt over here and kiss me." Randy stated firmly.

"I don't deserve it...I'm a coward and a slut...you were right." John whispered.

"You did as I instructed before...now get over here." Randy repeated. John moved and walked slowly to Randy's side. Tears wet his face as he bent to kiss the younger man. "I know I acted badly...but you did nothing wrong...got that?" Randy told John when the kiss broke.

John rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "Hearing you...I felt so low...dirty."

"You're not dirty...you are following your Sir's orders." Randy told him firmly. "I am sorry I am ordering you to do something you didn't want."

"I love you, Sir...and my Daddy so much." John whispered, broken.

"As we do you...that is why I wanted that kiss...needed that kiss...just as much as I know you did. Understand?" Randy whispered, tilting his head to lean it on John's

"Yes." John whispered harshly. He lingered before finally walking back to bed.

In the front room, Kevin looked at Sean. "So, how did it go? John fight you?"

"Maybe little. He come round though. He staying after." Sean told him with a yawn.

"Well, that's good I guess...guess his so called love for Orton fades in the face of death." Kevin laughed.

"Hmm." Sean replied faintly. He mumbled in French about a nap.

Kevin laughed. "Get some rest, Bro."

"He's the wham bam then saw wood type hmm?" Dolph laughed.

Kevin laughed loudly. "No more romance for Cena I guess."

John heard the words through the open door and held back a sob. He refused to show how much it hurt him. "Talk to me, Johnny." Randy whispered. "Just remember I am still here."

"I'm okay...just hearing them talk." John said after a moment. " They're laughing...Sean passed out...they said my times of romance are over. "

"Well, you aren't looking for that with him. It's just survival until the police can find you." Randy told John, trying to be as supportive as he could.

"I know...just t-thinking of what I'm about to lose." John whispered.

Randy gave a frustrated growl, wiggling in the ropes again. "What the fuck was the point of leaving me tied?"

John stood and walked to the living room. It felt good to have his legs free. He looked at Dolph and Kevin. "Uh...Sean left Ran tied to a chair. He can hardly breathe with his ribs...what's the point when he's cuffed?"

Dolph looked over. "Maybe it has something to do with what he has planned." He thought a moment. "Just go relax one of us will be in in a moment."

John nodded and walked back to sit on the bed. "I tried, Sir. I told them."


	32. Chapter 32

(Hope you all enjoy the update and have a great week.) Rose and Jade

Kevin glanced at Dolph. "What do you think?"

"You think Sean will mind if I have my part next? It won't deter him will it?" Sean could he heard snoring in the recliner.

"I doubt it...go ahead." Kevin waved a hand. " Cena will lose his shit...he worries over Orton already. "

"I'll try not to be too deep...don't want to ruin Sean's fun later." Dolph went to grab his coat to bundle up. "I'll be nice and even grab a first aid kit."

Kevin laid his knife on the table. "Want Cena in there? If so you might want to gag him or he'll be yelling so loud he'll wake Sean." Kevin knew John would be beyond pissed off.

"Fuck...yeah...mind gagging them both while I run outside?" Dolph asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Nah...I'll get it." He grabbed the bit gag and a roll of duct tape, walking into the bedroom. John looked hopeful until Kevin neared him with the bit gag. " Open up...I let you breathe for awhile longer than breakfast. " John opened slowly and Kevin secured the gag, making sure it was buckled well.

"Is that needed...why can't he have the comfort of us talking?" Randy asked. He may have been blindfolded but knew what was going on by Kevin's comment. "Just because he asked if I could get untied to breathe?"

Kevin walked over to Randy, bending down near his face after tearing off a piece of tape. "No...because a certain Viper is about to meet some karma and I don't want him waking my brother." He held Randy's head as he pressed the tape over his mouth then added one more. John's eyes widened in horror. Were they about to kill Randy already? Randy growled, panting through his nose trying to move his head. His arms moved to struggle with the binds. If he was a dead man anyway what did it matter if he injured himself?

John felt tears wet his face. Was he about to lose Randy without saying goodbye? His chest heaved as Kevin walked to tape his ankles together and then walked out. As Kevin was coming out, Dolph was coming back in, shaking some snow off of his coat. He set a small first aid kit down before removing it and his boots, setting them by the fireplace.

"I took care of them for you...knife is on the table." Kevin told Dolph.

"Thanks...um, cold helps slow blood flow right?" Dolph asked as he moved to grab the knife, looking it over.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah...like ice on a cut."

Dolph nodded. He moved to the kitchen, grabbing a mixing bowl before going out the front door, scooping up some snow. "That should do it." He then moved to grab the kit and move for the bedroom. He looked John over then Randy. "Blindfolded?" Dolph was confused, looking at Randy. He set the items down then he went over, taking the blindfold off. There was a death glare from Randy even with unfocused eyes as the light hit him hard. Randy groaned, closing his eyes. Dolph slapped his cheek. "Open up Randy...if I didn't want you to see I would have kept the blindfold on." Dolph sneered.

John yelled at Dolph behind the gag. He started to struggle in the cuffs, putting all his strength into the effort. "Oh, calm your ass down." Dolph told John. "Oh, forgot something." He left the room. "Any clue why Sean had Randy blindfolded?" He headed for the kitchen, looking in a few cabinets.

"He said something about Randy's eyes...Randy wanted to puke." Kevin said. " You know if he pukes gagged he'll choke and die. "

"Yeah...fuck. I guess I'll put it back on when I go back in." Dolph commented as he grabbed a container of salt, moving back for the bedroom. "Maybe it will be more fun you don't see it coming Orton." Dolph commented as he set the salt down and grabbed the blindfold where he dropped it, putting it back in place. Randy growled, huffing out two syllables in a rather nasty manner. "If that is what I think...you will experience that later." Dolph laughed. John relaxed slightly at the words. Dolph said later...Randy wasn't about to die. Dolph opened the first aid kit. He then took the knife. He looked Randy over as he flicked the blade in his hand. "Hmmm, where first?" Randy growled, giving a struggle. "Watch it, Orton I wouldn't move to much or this could end very badly for you." John's eyes widened, seeing the knife. He began to struggle again, fighting to free himself while yelling muffled pleas.

Dolph ignored John as he took his free hand to move some of the ropes that covered Randy's chest. He took the knife, dragging if from near Randy's left shoulder downward and toward the middle of Randy's chest, getting a groan and pant from Randy. The cut seemed to get deeper the farther he dragged the blade. John felt sick to his stomach at what he could see. He tried to yell again as tears blurred his vision. "You think this is how she felt, Randy?" Dolph asked. "Scared, helpless… in pain?" He took the blade, dragging it over both of Randy's cheeks from near the ears down to the jaw line. Randy huffed and panted. He wanted to claw and rip at the smug man. The room seemed to spin as John went into panic. Dolph was carving his love right before his eyes. He laid down before he would pass out, closing his eyes.

Dolph moved, grabbing the salt, bringing it over. He poured some right over the deeper cut on Randy's chest, causing him to scream behind the tape even if he didn't want to. To him it felt like his skin was on fire and the flames wanted to rip through his veins. The blood began to soak into the crystals as Dolph even poured some in his hand, patting it on the cheeks. Randy's head spun as the pain filled his senses, blacking out. "Well, fuck." Dolph commented almost casually as Randy's head slumped.

John forced his eyes open at the scream from Randy. He saw Randy slumped over with blood coating his face and chest. His own chest heaved as tears ran down his cheeks. Dolph moved to grab the bowl of snow. Taking a handful he plastered it across Randy's chest with still no movement. "Hmm." He felt for a pulse and nodded. "Good. Sean would have killed me if i ruined his fun." Dolph commented to himself. John fought to sit on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes were tormented. How could Dolph be so cold? At least Randy had a mental illness when he attacked Nikki. What was his excuse?

The salt crystals were already slowing the blood on Randy's cheeks. Dolph waited a few minutes before brushing the snow to the wooden floor, looking over the chest. He mused to himself before he went to gather his things. He moved back to the front room. "I didn't cover the cuts...Sean can if he is worried about them before his fun." He told Kevin. "Between salt and snow I doubt he will bleed too much. Oh...he also passed out."

Kevin nodded. "I heard a lot of noise but Sean slept right through it."

"Guess I should have closed the door." Dolph commented, putting the salt away and dumping the bowl in the sink. "Nikki wanted me to do one last thing...I just couldn't." Dolph shook his head. "Hmm think I should take the tape off Randy so he can breathe better with him passed out?"

Kevin nodded. "Probably...you fucked up his face right? What else is there? That didn't make her happy?"

"And his chest...I admit she is a little twisted...um...she wanted me to cut off one of his tats." Dolph actually shuddered. "I'll just tell her it was hard with keeping him restrained."

Kevin made a disgusted face. "Why the hell she want that? He'll be dead tomorrow anyway. Not like he'd have to live with it."

"I don't know." Dolph replied. "Well, I'll be back." Dolph moved for the bedroom and over to Randy, ripping the tape off without a stir. He then moved to John taking the bit gag off. He then turned, heading back for the door.

"You sick son of a bitch." John seethed. " You're crazier than Randy ever dreamed of. " He had heard the talk in the other room. "You and your bitch."

Dolph looked back over his shoulder. "If he hadn't done what he did...maybe she wouldn't be that way." He then turned, leaving and shutting the door behind him. He moved to the couch, resting his head in his hands. He had to question a moment what he was doing.

John wished his feet were free. He tried to wiggle his way to sit on the edge of the bed. "Ran...Sir...Daddy." He whispered mournfully. " I'm so sorry. " According to Kevin, Randy would be dead the next day. Randy didn't stir for a while until a pained groan left his lips. His body still felt like it was on fire. Bloody cakes of salt covered his cheeks and some flecks were still on his chest that wasn't dissolved by the snow. "I'm sorry." John repeated. " I want to help you so damn bad...but my feet are even bound now. "

"It's...fine, Johnny." Randy replied, pain lacing his voice. Tears had wet the inside of the blindfold. "Do...I...um...even want...to know?"

"He...cut you like Nikki...your face and chest look pretty bad." John whispered. " Are you still my Sir? " It was hard to tell as Randy and Brandon both called him Johnny at times.

"Yeah." Randy sighed. "Think he is actually stirring below the surface...like I felt him when I...blacked out. Was wondering if he came out then...guess not."

"Fuck, I'm so selfish...if you feel him again...I want to say goodbye." John whispered. " I heard Kevin say tomorrow is it."

"Wish I could relax...ma-maybe I could cox him forward." Randy replied.

"I wanted to help...I'm sorry, Sir." John whispered.

"As do I, Johnny. It is my crimes that put us in this situation." Randy told him.

Time seemed to pass slowly until Sean walked in. He looked Randy over. John spoke up. "Please...clean him up...let him rest in bed a little...then do what you want." John begged.

Sean moved to look Randy over. "Clean? Sure. Rest? Can wait." Randy actually swallowed a lump in his throat as Sean left the room to look for supplies.

"Hope the pain of cleaning them doesn't make me pass out again." Randy told John.

"He's going to fuck you, Sir. I'm sorry...I know what being raped feels like." John tried to prepare Randy.

"As do I...at-at least I won't see it." Randy replied as Sean returned with the medical kit.

He looked curiously at the cuts. "Hmm need water." He left the room again.

"Would have thought he realized that the first time." Randy commented.

"What? When were you raped?" John asked.

"The hospital." Randy replied. "The orderlies. I was glad when we got moved to the rehab center where you saw us."

Dolph walked back in with Sean. The larger man set the bowl of water on the floor by Randy with a few rags. He wet one, dabbing it over Randy's chest. Randy gritted his teeth to not scream again. "Fuck, give a guy some warning." He snapped.

"Watch it, Orton or I'll tell him to just cover them and do his business." Dolph snapped.

John watched the scene with his heart aching. Sean looked at Dolph once he was finished. "You...watch?"

"At least for a little while." Dolph commented.

Sean nodded and began to untie Randy from the chair. He picked him up and moved him to the bed. "You be fun...feel good." He whispered near Randy's ear. " Get your fucking hands off him! " John screamed as Sean patted Randy's cheek.

Randy hissed at the sting to his cheek. Sean looked over at John before he moved around to him. "You be good." He grabbed John's jaw with a faint squeeze. "No...want to...anger...now do you?"

"Don't touch him...you can have me...I'll make you feel good." John forced out.

Dolph gave a laugh. "How noble, always trying to be the hero."

Sean shook his head, letting go of John's jaw. "Been looking forward." He commented before moving to scoop John up, moving him to the chair and setting him down.

"He doesn't want it...he's in pain." John tried not to yell.

Sean shook his head. "Too loud." He walked to the black bag and pulled out John's penis gag, looking it over. John had bought it for Randy the same day as the collar. He walked to John and squeezed his mouth open, pushing the silicone plug inside before buckling it. John's collar fell to the floor as he looked through the bag. Sean picked it up, looking at it confused. John gave a grunt, seeing it.

Dolph looked over. "Oh, that's what Chris was talking about. Daddy's more than a pet name." He gave an amused smirk. "John here is trying to be noble for his Master or is it owner?" He chuckled. "Well, he's going to belong to you now, Big Guy...what do you want to do with it?"

Sean looked thoughtful before moving to put the collar around John's neck. "My Baby now." He smirked darkly. John didn't know whether to be grateful he could keep the collar or pissed at the words.

"Only because you follow the orders of a coward." Randy snapped.

Dolph moved over to the bed, slapping Randy's cheek. "Watch it, Orton."

"Or what...I'm a dead man already aren't I?" Randy replied, wincing at the pain.

Sean looked at Randy, moving over closer to him. "Not orders...want him." He smirked darkly. " You not kiss again...only I kiss now. " The large man seemed to take glee in tormenting Randy. John's face paled at the thought of Sean kissing him. Randy turned his head roughly in the direction of the voice and spat. He didn't care which of the two men he hit. The spit hit Dolph on the face. Sean's eyes darkened as he looked at Dolph. "Paddle...please." He grabbed Randy and pulled him into a rough, bruising kiss. There was nothing in the kiss but a need to dominate and hurt.

Dolph moved for the bag to look for the paddle, seeing it on top from before. Randy actually tried to bite Sean when he kissed him. Sean deepened the kiss despite the pain. He wanted Randy to feel broken and violated. When it broke he gave a smirk. "I like...feisty."

"Nothing to lose right." Randy turned his head to spit, trying to rid his mouth of the taste as Dolph brought him the paddle.

Sean gave an almost sadistic smirk. It was nothing like the way he treated John. "Something lose...now you not tell Baby...goodbye...he stay gagged until morrow...mine your last kiss." Tears filled John's eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to Randy.

"I'll still tell him...and we both know." Randy snapped back.

John's head lowered as tears ran his cheeks. He would never kiss Randy again. Sean took the paddle from Dolph. He grabbed Randy's shorts and pulled them from his body. He moved to pick Randy up and lean him over the bed. Sean grabbed one of Randy's tan cheeks with a harsh squeeze. "Small...not like Baby." He laughed.

Randy grunted at the sudden movement and gave a strained cough. "Yeah, so?"

Sean laughed. He landed a hit on Randy's ass like he had with John. "Let's see...if Daddy like too."

Randy jumped with a grunt. "No...but guessing you knew that."

Sean gave Randy a few hard hits then gripped the warm flesh. "You feel good...Baby not want anyway...your face messed." John gave a muffled protest, raising his head to look.

"Why would he want your ugly mug?" Randy spat bitterly. "Not like you'll win any beauty contests."

"Better than you." Sean moved a hand to grip Randy's cock hard, tugging it. " Bigger too. "

Randy grunted with a yelp. "Unless you plan on riding me, why the fuck you care!?" Dolph could help but shake his head. Randy sure was a stubborn one.

"Fun to play." Sean grinned as he tugged on Randy's cock. He looked at Dolph. " Any requests? "

"Nope...just taking in the show, Big Guy." Dolph smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "After you're done tugging the worm there how about you place that thing on it we saw in the bag?"

"That...plastic...what it for?" Sean asked.

"Honestly...not fully sure." Dolph shrugged. Randy tried not to laugh.

Sean gave Randy a hard tug. "What use for?"

"Ouch...fuck...Why should I tell you." Randy snapped.

Sean looked at Dolph. "Maybe...look." He pointed to Dolph's phone. He smirked at Randy. " Say you not like...but hard. "

"If so...only stimulation...doubt it...more like you tried to rip it off." Randy snapped.

"Yeah...hmmm what do I type in?" Dolph pondered out loud as he brought up his browser

Sean looked thoughtful. "Plastic...for cock?"

Dolph started looking. He hmmed and hawed as he looked. "Hmm, a male chastity device?" He commented out loud. "Fuck, I heard about ones for women before."

John's face flushed as Sean looked his way. "For when bad Baby." Sean laughed.

"Well, here are basic instructions." Dolph commented, bringing the phone over to show Sean. Sean moved to turn Randy and laid him on the bed on his back. It took him awhile and a few tries but he finally got it in place. He gave a pleased hum before moving for the tube of lube.

"Yeah...yuck it up, Dolph." Randy told him as he could almost hear the smaller man. Sean lubed himself and flipped Randy again. Unlike with John, Randy got no prep before he pushed his way in, his large hands holding Randy's hips. Randy moved his head to bury his face into the mattress to muffle the pained scream.

Dolph actually did give a faint laugh. "Have fun, Big Guy. I won't intrude more." He made his way for the door to join Kevin again.

Kevin looked over. "All over...more quiet than I expected."

"Nah...just saw all I needed to." Dolph replied as he sat down.

John looked away from the sight as Sean set a hard, brutal pace. Randy's hands clenched in the metal cuffs that were showing signs of cutting into his wrist some from all the struggling. Muffled screams came for a while before Randy just turned his head to breathe, panting through his nose. "This how...Baby felt...when you forced him." Sean grunted. He had heard the story of all Randy had done to John.

"I made a-amends." Randy panted. "Didn't I...Ba-Baby Boy?"

John nodded with a grunt. "My Baby now." Sean repeated. He groaned as he moved faster, rattling Randy's frame. Randy cringed and coughed with the jarring motion, feeling like it wanted to rip his insides and the bandage on his chest, doing little to cushion the friction.

Sean didn't last long before he came with a groan, filling Randy. He pulled out, panting. "Want clean...or just stay until morning?" When Sean pulled out Randy all but collapsed first to his knees then the floor. Gasping for air he couldn't even form words at that point. Blood could be seen on the bed from the seeping wounds.

John struggled in the chair. Sean walked to the front room, pausing. "Come see...might not need kill tomorrow." He walked to bathroom to wash off.

"What?!" Dolph exclaimed, moving to the bedroom. He looked at Randy looking like a crumbled heap. He walked over and saw the condition of the bed. "Well, damn."

Kevin looked behind Dolph. "Well, he's had a concussion...been cut...now this...saves us the trouble right?" Small sobs left John as he watched the scene.

"Don't forget the ribs." Dolph mused. "Wouldn't be surprised if he punctured something...well, help me get him into the bed and I guess see if he last the night." Dolph told Kevin.

Kevin helped Dolph move Randy to bed. He made a face at the cage and moved to take it off, tossing it aside. "Awe, didn't like the jewelry?" Dolph commented at the look on Kevin's face. When they moved Randy his side did indeed seem even more bruised then before and maybe swollen. Blood seeped from the bandages Sean had put on before the assault.

"Not into kinky shit." Kevin agreed. " He looks bad but stubborn bastard will probably hang on. "

"Yeah...let's go see if Sean wants John moved." Dolph told Kevin, heading to leave the room.

Sean walked out of the bathroom as Kevin and Dolph came out of the bedroom. "How bad?"

"Bad enough." Dolph commented. "We debated taking bets if he will even last the night. Did you plan on moving John back to the bed or leave him in the chair?

"He can go bed but gag stay on." Sean told them. "I get him." He moved to the bedroom. John looked up as Sean walked in but his eyes were haunted and empty. Sean scooped John up and moved to place him on the bed before he gave a look at Randy. Randy's chest moved to show he was breathing, but it sounded strained as he laid on his back. Sean looked at John. "He not last." He said simply before walking out and shutting the door. John closed his eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks. He had wanted to spend his last night with Randy kissing and comforting him and now he could not even speak. He would never kiss his boyfriend again. A part of him hoped Randy would pass by his side during the night. Better peacefully than at Dolph's hand.

Meanwhile, back in the States Hunter and Vince were livid and beside themselves. Early that morning, Hunter tried to call Randy to find out if there was any new information but he got no reply on his cell or home phone. Hunter called the police near Randy's to go check his place for him and he received word there was no sign of Randy and sadly there were signs of an abduction as the front door was found ajar and signs of Randy leaving in a hurry while leaving personal effects behind. At an emergency meeting Hunter made it clear what happened and that Jericho and Owens were already fingered as being involved. If anyone thought they had any information that may be of help to find John and Randy to please come forward even if in private.

Sami Zayn was in cantering playing with the food on his plate as he also toyed with the thoughts weighing on his mind. Would one of his best friends really go that far? Hunter had to be mistaken didn't he? Hunter said there was proof though. He does this it could ruin his friend's life, but if he stayed quiet and he's wrong what could it mean for other people's lives? He pushed his food to the side and moved to find Hunter's office. Well, Stephanie's office knowing Hunter should be there. He knocked and was told to enter. He gave a shaky breath as he looked around before opening the door. Inside was Hunter, Stephanie, and Mick talking. They stopped to look at Sami.

"Sami, if this is about Braun this isn't a good time." Mick told him.

"No...um...May I speak to Hunter in private?" Sami asked.

Hunter looked over, seeing the almost scared look. "Yeah, sure, Kid." Hunter commented, standing up then debated it. "Steph...Mick, can you give us a few?"

"Yeah, Hun...sure." Stephanie told Hunter, moving to give him a kiss. "Come on, Mick. Let's grab a coffee." They left and Hunter sat, motioning to a chair. "What's on your mind? I'm guessing it's about the meeting today?"

"Yes, Sir." Sami replied as he took the seat. "I still don't want to believe my best bud is capable of these things we are worried about." He took a deep breath with a sigh. "But I am sure I can point a few directions that can be looked at so he can be found and he can clear his name."

Hunter nodded as he grabbed a notepad and handed it to Sami with a pen. "Maybe it's easier to write them down.

"Yes, Sir." Sami replied, taking the items to write. "It will involve getting the Canadian police involved."  
"You really think they took John and Randy across the border?" Hunter asked.  
"Well, both men are Canadian, Sir...not really a far stretch is it?" Sami pointed out.

"Sadly no." Hunter had to admit. Sami gave Hunter the location of about four places he knew, Houses of family, a hunting cabin they owned, things like that.

"Thanks, Sami." Hunter told, him looking it over.

"Of course, Sir...I just hope this was a big misunderstanding." Sami told Hunter before he got up to leave. Once alone, Hunter got on the phone with the lead investigator to relay the information.

Late that evening, John laid in bed feeling sore and numb with pain. His nose still hurt and his jaw had been forced open by the gag for hours. His hands had been cuffed behind him on and off since the abduction and his shoulders hurt so badly but it was nothing compared to the mental pain. Randy had been his best friend for so many years and then his lover. He would never get the closure of even saying goodbye to the man he loved. His chest heaved as he looked at nothing in the dark room. They had not even been fed. John guessed they figured it wasn't worth the effort.

"Ba-Baby?" A pained voice from next to John finally croaked out after what felt like hours of silence. John's eyes widened in the dark at the name. He rolled on his side and tried to answer with all his might but all that came out was a muffled sob. "Shhh." Randy replied faintly, his breath labored with every sound. "I'm sorry...I love you, John...If...If ghost are real...kn...know deep down...I-I'll look...af-after you."

More broken sobs could be heard in the darkness. John wanted to kiss Randy. He wanted Randy to know how much he cared, how happy he had been with him despite all the drama and confusion. "I know, Baby...I know...fuck, me being a coward." He coughed. "Fuck, I would say...I...I wou-would be...yo-your gaurdian angel...bu-but we...we both...know I am...far from that." John scooted in the darkness until his head was leaning near Randy's chest. He tried to show by his actions what he could not say in words.

"I want to hold on...have hope...is there though?" Randy asked partly in thought to himself. He knew it must seem like he was rambling, but part of him felt if he talked he knew he was still alive. John shook his head, trying to somehow free the gag from his mouth but it didn't budge. It was buckled behind his head and high-quality leather. He gave a frustrated grunt. Randy tried to search memories that weren't really there for him for information. "Hmm...um...think if we turn back to….back."He started panting. "I...I ca-can try to wo-work th-the gag or cuffs lo-loose?" John gave a soft grunt of approval. He tried to turn and lowered his head down to where Randy's cuffed hands were.

Randy slowly tried to turn and shift even as the pain wanted to rip at his body, threatening to send his mind into darkness again. He used his hands to try to feel for the straps of the gag or the connecting link of the cuffs, whichever happened to be within his grasp. There seemed to be a long time that passed until John felt the gag loosen. He shook his head until it fell off him. "Daddy...is that you?" He whispered as soon as his mouth was free.

"Ye-yeah, Baby."Randy replied. "Wh-what to sh-shift...I...I ca-can maybe get the li-link be-between the cuffs?"

John shifted up some. "Sean wanted me gagged so I couldn't kiss you...he said I'm his now." He whispered.

"Well...I...I free you...see if...asleep...so...fi-find keys...run." Randy panted as he struggled to find the link that would separate the cuffs from each other.

"I can't...it's winter and we're in the middle of nowhere. I don't even have my clothes. I'd die of exposure in less than an hour." John whispered. "And I'm not leaving you here."

"Fi-find keys...th-they mu-must have a car right?" Randy tried to reason. "I...I wo-would go...in-in sho-shock as..as soon as...I...I hit that cold. Pl-Please, Ba-Baby."

"O-Okay...maybe I can get help here before morning." John reasoned. "I love you, Daddy...so much."

"Tha-that's a good Baby." Randy told John as he finally felt the link separate. "Quiet now."

John tried not to make a sound as his sore shoulders finally moved. He moved to cup Randy's face in the darkness once he turned again. "I love you...I'll be back for you." He whispered, kissing him deeply.

Randy winced at the touch but tried to return the kiss. "Lo-love you too." Randy whispered. John bent to remove the tape from his ankles. He quietly made his way across the dark room. His heart pounded as he cracked open the door.

The fire in the fireplace lit the room showing Dolph asleep on the couch and Sean snoring in the recliner. Kevin was also asleep on the floor. John tried to tiptoe across the room, looking around for his clothing, keys, anything as he was in his boxers and it was below freezing outside. As he walked past Sean, the wood floor gave a loud creak, causing him to freeze. Sean mumbled, shifting faintly. He gave a displeased grunt as he asked his brother why he had to be so loud in French.

Kevin shifted on the floor. He opened his eyes and cursed, seeing John standing beside Sean. "It's Cena! Grab him!" He yelled at his brother. John tried to take off at the words in French aimed his way. Sean's eyes snapped open as did Dolph at the yelling. Sean stumbled to get up as Dolph moved from the couch to try to block John's path of escape.

"Move out of the way!" John warned Dolph dangerously. He gave a cry and his eyes rolled, slumping to the floor as Sean hit him with a blow to the back of the head.

"How the fuck did he get loose?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't know. You guys had him secured." Dolph exclaimed as he moved to look John over. "Hmm the cuffs are on...but looks like the chain that held them broke...adrenaline maybe?"

"Bad Baby." Sean looked with scowl.

"He is a pretty strong guy." Kevin nodded. He looked at Sean. "Want to put him back in the room?" John gave a soft groan.

Sean nodded and went to scoop John up. "Tape this time." He stated, moving for the bedroom. John gave another soft moan but didn't fully wake. His head was pounding and sure to have a knot on it. Dolph followed Sean, turning the light on. Randy looked like he had shifted but made no movement to their presence.

Randy heard them and was waiting to hear a scream of seeing John gone. "Hmm I guess he is holding on...stubborn fool." Dolph commented, hearing the labored breaths. He moved to grab the tape from before. John gave another pained groan. His eyes opened but seemed glazed as the room spun. Sean laid John down and move to pin him by the neck.

"Fast." He snapped at Dolph and Randy's heart sank. He helped John get free and now he would pay. John gasped for air as the large hand pinned his neck harder than necessary. His head wanted to spin.

Dolph moved to tape John's legs together before using the tape the secure John's hands above his head to the headboard itself. "Bad Baby." Sean told John, releasing him. "Punish later." John gasped for air as he closed his eyes. The bright light hurt after the blow to his head.

"What his mouth done too?" Dolph asked.

"P-Please, no." John whispered.

Sean nodded. "Punishment."

"Hold his head." Dolph told Sean as he ripped off a piece of tape, slapping it over John's mouth. "Well, before you were at least touching range of Randy...now you lost that too. Hope it was worth it." Dolph told John before he left the room. John could not even react as his world was nothing but pain. His head throbbed and he felt dizzy from how hard Sean had struck him.

Sean moved to shut the light and leave the room. John gave a pained groan as his head spun. He did not have the strength to fight the tape. Randy wanted to say something to comfort John, to apologize. The problem was he had no way to see if they were alone or not. John tried to say he was sorry for failing them both but it came out muffled. Randy heard John, but no more comments from Dolph or the other guy. He slowly shifted in the direction of John. "Sorry, Babe." He whispered as he moved his head to put it on John's chest. "Fuck, I hurt so bad...do...do I...ev-even want to know?" John felt his world mercifully going black as he all but passed out from the pain, falling into a deep sleep. Randy soon feel asleep, unsure if he would wake again or not.


	33. Chapter 33

(Hope you all enjoyed your week.) Jade and Rose

The morning light came as usual, basking the room in its warm glow. John was in a deep sleep. The concussion had almost put him into a passed out state. He breathed heavily through his busted nose. Dolph was up again on the phone. "Hey, Babe...yeah...Yeah I should be home by dinner of it goes all according to plan...Yeah, he paid...If I didn't want to I would have been home yesterday...yeah, love you too." He hung up and moved to the kitchen for a drink.

Kevin yawned as he heard Dolph talking. He sat up with a stretch. "I'm ready to get out of here. This cabin is getting small."

"Well, are you and Sean going to head out and get what we need?" Dolph asked. "Or are we going to give them a last meal first? Well, Randy's last anyways."

Kevin shrugged. "Don't matter to me. They could both be dead. Sean hit John pretty hard last night and Randy was about gone anyway."

"Well, then go and get the stuff you need. Sooner we are done sooner I'll be back to my Baby." Dolph commented. "How long will you two be gone?"

"Maybe an hour or two." Kevin moved to start dressing. He bent to give the sleeping Sean a shake.

"Oui?" Sean replied in a sleepy tone as he opened his eyes.

"Time to go. We need to take care of Orton. Then we can transport John to your place." Kevin said in French.

Sean got up and stretched. "Okay...Okay." He moved for his shoes.

"You may have killed John. You hit him pretty hard." Kevin warned in French.

Sean sighed. "Well, couldn't have him run." He replied back in French. "I panicked."

Kevin nodded. The men dressed and told Dolph they would be back. Kevin grumbled as they went into the cold morning air. Dolph went to check the guys, seeing they both seemed out cold. He then went to work on coffee for himself. Unknown to him, Kevin and Sean were driving along when they saw a RCMP Cruiser come into sight behind them. Kevin was a little uneasy as he saw the vehicle. He tried to drive along as if nothing was wrong. It was a few moments before the lights of the cruiser came on behind them. "Oh, fuck." Kevin whispered as he pulled over. He tried to still his racing heart.

Sean took a deep breath, looking at his brother as the cruiser pulled up behind them. Two uniformed officers got out and made their way slowly towards them. One tapped on Kevin's window with his baton.

Kevin rolled the window down. "Can I help you, Officer?"

"Monsieur Owens?" The officer asked as he looked between the two men.

"We both are...I'm Kevin and this is Sean Owens." Kevin said with a sinking heart.

"Will you two please follow us...we need to ask you some questions about an incident involving a coworker recently." The one officer told him. Sean saw the other officer on his side of the car.

Kevin gave a slow nod as he stepped from the vehicle. Sean took a breath before he stepped out. "Would you mind opening your trunk?" The first officer asked Kevin. Kevin moved to open the trunk. His heart raced as he knew he was in a lot of shit. The one officer looked it over as the second kept an eye on them. They then shut the trunk. "Cruiser please. We won't take more of your time than needed."

Kevin paused a moment. He knew they would be found out. "I have a confession...our friend Dolph has two of our coworkers back at our cabin...he's planning on killing them...at least one."

"Thank you, Sir...that does make our job easier." The officer commented, escorting the men to the car and into the back. Once inside the cruiser, the second officer got on the radio to relay the information.

Back at the cabin two additional cruisers moved in. There was also an ambulance nearby, waiting to move in as they were informed of prior injuries. Two officers moved for the front door while the other two surveyed the outside. Dolph looked from where he was drinking his coffee. He thought he heard movement outside but he wasn't sure. Did Kevin forget something? He heard a knock and froze. Kevin wouldn't have locked himself out would he? He moved to shut the bedroom door before moving for the front where there was a knock again. He slowly answered it, looking out. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Monsieur." One officer greeted him.

"Um...Can I help you?" Dolph looked them over. "Officers?"

The second one spoke up. "You only know English?"  
"Yes..what can I do you for?" Dolph tried not to shiver from the cold.

"Are you Dolph?" The officer asked.

"Um...yeah, last I checked. What's going on?" Dolph looked puzzled.

"We need you to step back and turn around, Sir. We were asked to bring you in in connection to a crime." The officer informed him.

"What?" Dolph exclaimed. "I'm a US Citizens, you have no right to do this!"  
"Please don't give us trouble, Sir. Step back inside and turn around." Dolph shook his head as he followed orders. The one officer cuffed Dolph as the other got on his radio to call for the other team as well as the medics. John was drifting in and out of consciousness when he thought he heard voices. He tried to speak to Randy, forgetting about the tape. All that came out was a weak, muffled moan. His eyes were glassy as he tried to force them open. Randy made no sound as he slipped from John's chest when he moved. The door opened with the one officer looking in. He looked back to the main room as the other team came in. "Here...Here...get the medics fast." He yelled in French before moving to turn the light on. John heard shouting. He tried to wake but gave a pained moan when the bright overhead light hit his face.

The one officer moved over to the bed. He saw the one man trying to open his eyes the other not making any movements. A second officer came in. "Relax. We are here to help." He spoke in English. The first officer moved to remove the tape from John's mouth.

"W-Who are you?" John tried to say. It came out in a hoarse whisper as his head was pounding.

"Police." The second one told John as he moved to check on Randy. "My partner sadly needs to take a couple photos, then we can finish freeing you." Checking Randy, he shook his head. He rushed to the main room to see where the medics were.

"Thank God." John whispered. He felt incredibly lucky despite his pain.

The officer that freed John's mouth moved to take a small handful of photos with his phone before he moved to free John's hands. "No, move." He told John as he pulled out a pen knife to cut through the tape. A medic teams came in with the other officer.

One looked at Randy as the other opened his case. "Can we get his hands free?" They asked in French. They carefully rolled Randy. "If it uses a standard key." He replied, pulling out his cuff keys.

"Is...he okay? He's my boyfriend." John asked as he sat up. " I feel dizzy...back of my head hurts. "

"Honestly no." The officer helping Randy replied as he tried to make his key work. Getting the wrists free, they rolled him back. He then moved over to John. "Think you can walk if I support you?" One of the medics opened Randy's mouth, looking. The whole time Randy seemed unresponsive.

"I'll try." John admitted. He looked at Randy with deep concern. " He's been through a lot...he was cut with a knife...raped...hit on the back of the head. "

The officer helped John up and shuffle to the front room where Dolph had already been removed. He then helped John sit down. "We will get a second medical unit in to look you over. Your...boyfriend needs their full focus right now. They are maybe fifteen minutes away...you think you will be okay until they get here?"

"I'll be fine. Just tend to him." John said quickly.

"They are trying, Mr. Cena." The officer told him. "Do you need water or something?"

John nodded. "Please...we haven't had anything in awhile."

"Sure thing." The officer moved for the kitchen area. He came back with a glass of orange juice. "Here. Sip slow." He handed the glass to John.

John gratefully sipped the juice a moment. "Thanks...you don't know how grateful I am...they planned on killing my boyfriend today."

The officer slowly nodded but his face stayed pretty stoic. "Well, you have some friends down south that tipped us off up here that we had some trouble."

"We were kidnapped and driven here by car...first myself then Randy." John explained. "Co workers of mine who hate us."

"You can offer a full statement once we get you to a hospital and checked over." The officer told John as one of the medics went by him and outside. John nodded and worked on sipping more juice. He tried not to worry about Randy. The medics came back, rolling a stretcher into the bedroom. They came out only a few minutes later with Randy on the stretcher with something in his mouth as they moved. One medic seemed to be operating some kind of breathing device as the other officer helped roll the stretcher.

John felt a stab of fear as he tried to stand. "He can't b-breathe on his own?"

"He wasn't breathing when I checked him." The officer with him admitted. "Just relax and let yourself be tended to." Just as he said that the second medic team showed up.

"H-He's not breathing?" John's voice hitched in panic. The pounding in his head increased. " I can't lose him! "

"Sir, please calm down." One medic commented as he opened his bag. "Your friend is in good hands."

"His boyfriend." The officer told them.

"Oh...Well, we are doing our best for him." The medic tried to assure John as they went to take his vitals and the second calmly tried to ask John about possible injuries.

John forced himself to sit. "I was choked out a few days ago...my nose was broken...I was hit on the back of the head last night hard enough I passed out. That's it...I'm fine."

"Well, you may be better than your boyfriend...don't know if i would say fine though." The medic taking the information told him. "Passing out so possible grade three concussion. If so you are lucky to be alive." They told John honestly "You have clothing?"

"I...did...I don't know where they put them. When I woke up I was stripped." John answered.

"I'll look." The officer told them as he moved to look. It was only a few minutes before he came back with two sets of clothing.

John pointed at the shorts. "Those are mine...the others are Randy's."

The officer handed them to the one medic. "I'll help you dress, Sir." The helped John dress, including shoes. They helped him quickly to the waiting ambulance as John had no coat or anything to shield him from the winter cold. John shivered as he climbed into the ambulance. He was grateful and worried. As they transported John could hear talking in French over the radio. The medic in the back with him relayed that they were scheduling him for a CT scan once they arrived to check his head out.

John nodded. His hand brushed the collar and it was comforting. He never wore it in vanilla public but had no desire to take it off. The medic looked at John, then the collar. He saw he had no desire to remove it, but more like it held comfort. "From boyfriend?"

John nodded. "Yeah...from Randy." He tried to smile.

"Whoever tends to you at the hospital will make sure it stays safe. It will need to be removed for the tests." The medic informed John.

John nodded. "Okay...thank you." His mind was reeling over the events of the past few days.

Once they reached the hospital John was taken to the back where the attending doctor was repeated the information while they had John get changed into a hospital gown before being taken for the CT scan. When the nurse reached for the collar, John felt himself snap. "Don't touch that!" He took a deep breath. "Sorry." He moved to slowly remove it, handing it over. The nurse did jump, looking a little shaken but then nodded taking it. After the CT scan, John was moved to a room and informed they wanted to keep him for observations.

John begged to be told about Randy's condition. He had to at least know if he was breathing. "I will check into it, Sir and let you know." An aid told John before she left his room. It was close to an hour before she returned. John looked at the aid, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. "He is in ICU at least for the night. He is needing oxygen to aid his breathing because of some fluid that had formed in one of his lungs. He is stable though." She informed him with a kind smile. "He is resting right now...but maybe I can arrange an orderly to take you to see him in a few hours? Maybe after the evening meal?"

John gave a relieved smile. "T-Thank you...two more things...one, is there a way for me to get a phone to inform my boss I've been found? Also, could I get my necklace back?"

"Because of the injuries to your neck it is unadvised you wear it right now. As for contacting your boss I believe the police are handling relaying that information. They are also working with the US embassy to acquire pass ports for the two of you." She smiled.

John tried not to sigh as he was denied the collar. "Okay...thank you."

"Of course. Just call if you need anything else." She told John before leaving. It was a few hours when a dinner tray was brought for him that had a rich beef stew and crackers.

"This is better than American hospitals." John joked as he thanked the orderly for the meal. He ate the warm food slowly, savoring it.

It was about an hour after his tray was taken when a male orderly came knocking before entering. "Eve...Sir. Do you need help with...the bathroom before I...Take you for your walk?"

John had a flashback of Sean, seeing the large orderly. He gave a quick shake of his head. "No...no...I can get it." His face paled as he moved to stand and walked slowly to the small bathroom.

"Of course, Sir...I'll bring the chair in." The orderly headed for the hallway to bring the wheelchair in and waited for John.

John returned a few minutes later and sat slowly down in the chair. He was huffing a breath slightly. "You okay, Sir?" The orderly checked.

"Y-Yeah...sorry." John nodded. He tried to tell himself the man was not Sean.

"Okay then." The orderly unlocked the wheels and led John from the room and for the elevator, going to a different floor. Once at the new floor, they had to go through two sets of double door leading to the ICU department. John could hear the variety of different machines. The orderly reached a cubical the end of the hall way and moved to pull the curtain back.

Randy laid in the bed, his head turned away from the opening. An oxygen tube could be seen moving to a face mask that was also being monitored by a ventilator. There were wires that kept track of his vitals as well. John felt sad to see his strong Daddy like that but he was thankful he was alive. He looked at the orderly. "Can you leave me by his bed for awhile?"

"That chair may be more comfortable." The orderly motioned to a padded recliner like chair to the right of the bed.

John moved to stand and walked to sit in the chair. He gave a smile. "Thank you."

"I will let the charge nurse know you are here." He smiled then left.

John turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "We made it, Daddy." He said, not knowing if Randy could hear or not. "Now we just have to get you better." Randy blinked, hearing John. He slowly turned his head with great hesitation, showing where medstrips covered both cheeks to try to seal the cuts.

John gave a smile, seeing the movement. "Hey, Daddy. We made it. We're two tough SOBs aren't we? No need for you to be my angel just yet." Randy slowly nodded even if he didn't feel too tough at the moment.

"We got lucky. They found us this morning. Everything will be okay." John felt himself tearing up as he reached to place a hand on the bed near Randy. Randy's hand slightly shook as he moved to touch John's had. He may of had the faintest of smiles under the mask even if it seemed sad. John smiled at the touch. "Nice to see you smile again. You rest...I'll be right here." Randy nodded even though he didn't know why John would still want to be with him. He was the cause of this mess. Both injured, both could have been dead. He was sure he was and is not even sure how he was alive. Even alive, he was a fractured man and would never be the same.

"I love you, Daddy. Never thought I'd get to say that again." John said harshly. "They are keeping my collar for me...they won't let me wear it due to the injuries." Randy moved to lightly squeeze John's hand. Were his eyes getting misty? John gave a light squeeze of his own. "I'm okay...they want to keep me for observation because of the blow to my head but I'm fine...let's get you better."

"Okay." Randy faintly croaked out. His throat was sore from when they had to aid his breathing.

"Save your voice, Daddy. Let your body heal." John whispered. "You and Brandon were both so brave." Randy gave the slightest of laughs. Brave...right brave...how hard did they hit John's head? "You were." John insisted as if reading his laugh. "You tried to protect me...fought them at every hand...you never gave in...you were brave and I'm proud to be yours." Randy lowered his eyes, wondering when John would come to his senses. How long until the shock wore off and this hero's view of him would fade?

John gave another light squeeze. "You just get better, Sexy. I want to sleep next to you again soon." Randy couldn't help the faint laugh when John called him Sexy. He faintly nodded though. "You are sexy. And I'll show you later. Something to think about." John said, trying to lighten the mood. He shuddered, thinking of Sean and how he violated them both. Randy looked at John was he a mind reader now or just getting better at reading his body language? John laughed. "Maybe we have a connection after all the shit...you have expressive eyes and body."

Randy looked down again, light squeezing John's hand. At least it made it easier to rest his voice even if it seemed to also bertay things he may not have wanted to share with John. John moved to kiss Randy's hand. "The police are contacting Hunt and the company." Randy nodded. He heaved a sighing breath. The company...that was one of the last things on his mind right now. How could he even think of going back to a place where so many seemed to despise him? The hate of the fans he could deal with, but hate from his coworkers was a different story. Time passed with John resting quietly by Randy's bed. At one point he fell asleep. His deep breathing could be heard as his head rested on Randy's bed.

A nurse at one point checked on Randy saw John. She would have woken him and suggested he go back to his own room as such a position was not good for his own injured state. Instead, she walked away to grab one of the orderlies in the wing to help her. Between the two of them they eased John into the chair and recline it. They slowly turned it so it was next to the bed so the men's hands could still be touching as Randy had fallen asleep himself. She smiled sweetly at her deed before returning to her rounds. John slept deeply. His protective hand never left Randy's grasp. Randy began to groan in his sleep as pain medication was slowly wearing off. His whole body felt racked with pain of varying sorts. A nurse came over to check him over as the pain caused a change to his heart rate and blood pressure. The night passed with both men drifting in and out of pain. John kept a close watch on Randy as he was able.

The next morning, John was once again with Randy as he tried to eat his breakfast. The pain in his throat was getting better as well as his head. He would need to have his nose surgery back in the States. There had been a lot of comfortable silence between the two men as they both needed to rest. Sometimes just the others' presence was enough. John was released under the medical care of the hospital but a social worker made arrangements for John to stay with Randy at least until their passports could be sorted out. Randy ate slowly just as his mind was swirling with so many thoughts.

"You okay?" John asked at last as he paused to eat. His voice was sounding stronger already.

"Depends the definition of okay." Randy replied. When eating they moved him from the face mask to the nasal tubes.

John nodded. "Yeah...know what you mean." A few minutes later, John almost jumped out of his seat when Hunter suddenly appeared.

"Oh, sorry, John." Hunter replied, seeing John's reaction. He then looked at Randy. "Damn...um sorry."

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine, Hunt...gl-glad you made it up here."

"Yeah...Just can't believe this whole mess...Dolph, Kevin, Chris...Then also Baron." Hunter admitted. "Oh, I have some stuff for you guys." Hunter reached into the attache case he had with him. "Thought you guys could use these when you're ready to come home." He pulled out the two passports, handing them to John.

John took them with a nod. "Thanks. I have to set up an appointment for surgery on my nose once we get home. At this point, I'm just thankful to be alive."

"I understand that." Hunter replied. "Well, take whatever time you need."

"We have no money at the moment." Randy commented.

"Oh, yeah." Hunter commented, searching in the bag again. He pulled out an envelope, giving it to John. "There's ten thousand in travelers. Should be enough to cover travel back plus a couple days. If you need more give me a call."

"Thanks, Hunt." John replied. "There were more involved than you listed...Seth sold me out...drugged me...Then there was Nattie...she hit Ran...then Sean...Kevin's brother." John shuddered at Sean's name.

"Nattie...damn. Seth we already knew and he is already in jail...He's actually the one that gave us Kevin and Chris' names." Hunter explained.

John glanced at Randy. "You said attack bitches...was it just Nattie?"

"Well...so-someone else came with her...bu-but they were not in the room when she...um...she knocked me out. I...I honestly don't kn-know how much they knew or not about her intent." Randy told them.

"Randy, you're actually trying to defend someone that may be involved?" Hunter could hardly believe it. Randy looked down, debating as he thought of how many would be affected by the information.

"I...hate to sound like the spiteful ex...but I think Nikki may be involved somehow." John said at last. "I heard Dolph talking a few times...he said Nikki wanted Randy to pay."

"I'm sure she is going to be questioned...but I'll pass the information along, John." Hunter assured him. "Just because she said she that she wanted Randy to pay does not mean she plotted in the kidnapping or any of the other stuff."

Randy sighed, then coughed. "The person with Nattie was Brie." Hunter looked over his, face showing clearly the 'oh fuck' type feeling.

"I was tied up in the next room...Dolph kept talking to Kevin about Nikki. At one point he said Nikki asked him to do something to Randy but it was too disturbing." John sighed. "Kevin called her crazy and Dolph said we made her that way."

"Did you tell the police here all of this, John?" Hunter asked. Randy turned his head a moment away from them. He felt the pain of everything that happened,but many of the memories were hazy.

"No...my head hurt too much." John admitted. "I heard a lot of things...they left the door open...they didn't care if I heard them because." John paused...looking down. "They planned on giving me to K-Kevin's brother...he was gay."

"Well, please make sure you have anything you remember added to the formal record. Coming from me it's hearsay." Hunter told him. "I know it will be hard to have to keep repeating yourself."

"How's my house?" Randy asked. "I was cooking when it happened." He had a fear that is was left that way and burned down or something.

"It's in good hands...of course your family heard what happened...um...your mom insisted on going to straighten things for when you were found." Hunter told Randy with a faint smile.

"My family?" Randy sounded shocked. He had become estranged from them since the incident with Nikki happened.

"D-Does my family know I'm okay?" John worried. He was close to his own family.

"Yes, John...I think your mother is just waiting on your phone call so she can come dote wherever you are." Hunter tried not to laugh as he remembered the older woman's jubilation over John being found okay.

"Fuck, can you picture our two mothers together?" Randy commented then lightly shook his head. Why did he assume John would want to stay wherever he was? Maybe John needed time alone to decompress and process.

John gave a laugh. "Yeah well, your mom will have to fight me for rights to take care of her baby boy."

"You have yourself to worry about, John." Randy told him. "Plus, she has you beat in the fact she is a nurse...she is NOT bathing me though."

Hunter couldn't help chuckling at that one. "Sorry, Ran."

"Guess that's my job." John winked. "Oh...uh, sorry, Hunt." Hunter just waved it off.

"John...you should try to get a hold of our caseworker so they can contact the embassy to let them know the documents won't be needed." Randy told him.

John nodded. "I'll do that." Randy never called him John. It was Baby or Johnny.

Randy cringed, closing his eyes. "Damn...maybe all this is too much for you to take in right now, Ran." Hunter told him. He looked at John. "I'll go get you both some warmer clothing and drop them off a little later okay?"

John nodded. "Thanks, Hunter. For everything."

"Yeah, sure...I'll send you the bill later." He laughed before he left.


	34. Chapter 34

(We hope you all had a nice week. For anyone who may be interested, Jade and I wrote a story several years ago called Changed Champions. We were asked by several readers to write a sequel and have just posted the first chapter. It is titled Double Trouble and is Centon with some het involving Stephanie M.) Rose and Jade

Days seemed to pass by in a flurry for the two men. They were finally able to go back to the States. John spent some time with Randy at his place so he could connect with his mom and then the two men flew to John's place in Florida so that John could have his nose surgery. Months passed and after some counseling, John was finally able to return to work. He was admittedly nervous at first but his coworkers were very supportive and over time he relaxed. Randy had worried sick over his welfare, calling him every night on the road. Months after the kidnapping Randy's body was healing, leaving him with only the scars from his worried over his boyfriend as Randy seemed to become withdrawn and angry. He stopped showing off his body in tight clothing. Every time he went out, he wore a hoodie over his head, shielding his face. John knew Randy was hiding a lot of deep seated anger and pain. He grew even more possessive of John and untrusting of the world around him.

John flew out to Randy's place on his two days off to see his boyfriend. He was more worried about him than he let on. When John arrived, Randy's mother Elaine was in the living room working on knitting. John was surprised to see the woman there since Randy was so much better. He had let himself in with the key. He was dressed in his normal shorts and t-shirt, wearing his actual collar since he was off work. "Hey, Mrs. Orton." He greeted as he lugged his suitcase inside.

She looked over, setting the work down and got up, moving over. "John." She smiled. "So good to see you." She gave the young man a big hug.

John returned the hug with a smile. "You too...A nice surprise." He really liked the older woman although he wanted some time alone with Randy. The younger man had seemed to lose all interest in sex with him since the attack. When John mentioned it, Randy just blew him off. It was an odd change for the formally obsessed man.

She smiled faintly, but tried not to shake her head seeing the collar. She knew she would never understand. The older woman at times had to question if she did something wrong in the raising of her boys even if she would never say it. She gave a faint sigh. "He's either in his bedroom or his...pit." She said the last word with slight displeasure. The pit is what she called the room Randy used for smoking. She of course knew the smoking was like a medication, but at times she had to wonder if he was beginning to abuse it.

John nodded. "Thanks...I haven't seen him in a week or so. Guess I'll go look." He moved to walk with the suitcase. The first place he checked was Randy's bedroom. Randy was stretched out on the bed. His hands were tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling. John saw the mirror that hung over Randy's dresser was missing.

"Hey, Daddy." John tried to sound normal as he walked in the room. A part of him wondered if Randy was falling out of love with him. The younger man still worried over him...was possessive to a fault but hardly touched him and all sexual comments were non-existent.

Randy moved to sit up. "Damn...hey, Babe." He commented. "You should have given a heads up." His eyes looked faintly glassy.

"I...told you I'd be here Thursday." John gently reminded as he walked closer. He sat his rolling case on the ground. "I guess you forgot."

"Oh, damn." Randy lightly scrubbed the top of his head. "Guess I did...shit." He was dressed in loose gym shorts and a baggy black t-shirt. "I'm really sorry, Babe."

"It's fine." John's heart ached as he looked at Randy. He missed the loving but confident, cocky Viper who would grab and kiss him. He walked to sit on the bed. "I saw your mom."

"Yeah...she's been great." Randy told John. "Such a big help with things when she comes around. I keep telling her she has her own life. I thought she still worked, but she said it's basically volunteer at this point and I need her more." He gave a faint laugh.

John smiled at Randy's laugh. "I really missed you...I have two days off."

"Well, what would you like to do?" Randy asked, looking at him.

"Just spend time with you." John said. He was taken back by Randy's almost cold gaze. "I...didn't have an agenda."

"Oh...okay...um, maybe I should ask Ma to run to the store for a few additional things since you'll be here." Randy replied.

John nodded. He moved to lay down by Randy in the bed. "C-Could I get a kiss? It's been awhile." Randy turned his head to look and lowered his eyes. How could John standing looking at him let alone want to touch him...more so kiss him? John saw the look and swallowed hard. He moved away to sit on the edge of the bed. "Never mind. It's cool." He wondered when Randy would ask for the collar back. Did Randy wish he had not come?

"I'll be back." When Randy moved to push from the bed John could see some bandages on Randy's right hand before he moved from the room to talk to his mom.

John lowered his head once he was alone. Randy had tried so hard to seduce him...win him over. He had been so obsessed and now he didn't want him. Randy had not kissed him in weeks and they never had sex. John wondered if Randy saw him as damaged now after what had happened. Randy came back after about ten minutes. He looked at John. Worry, fear, and reservation could all be read in his eyes even through the drug induced haze. John's head was lowered slightly, "Ran, why don't you shoot straight with me...I can take it. You want to break up don't you?" He could not handle another day off with Randy's coldness.

"Why do you want me?" Randy asked before he could stop the words.

"Why do I want you? Obviously you don't want me." John tried not to yell. "I spend every moment of my free time with you and nothing...no kiss...no touching...no comments about how I look anymore...I must disgust you." John said angrily.

"You disgust me?" Randy gave a laugh. "You are still stunning! How can you even stand me?! How can you think of touching me without your skin crawling?" His laughter turned to rage, then to tears as he turned away, putting his head in his hands. Tears turned to sobs.

John walked to move close to Randy until he stood in front of him. "What are you talking about? I love you...I keep asking for a kiss...a hug...anything. You turn me away. If I was disgusted why would I ask? There's nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong?" Randy's voice was mumbled until his moved his hands, but his head stayed lowered. "How can you say there is nothing wrong? I can't stand anyone to look at me...I can't even stand to look at myself!"

"Yes, you have scars. But you're still sexy as hell. I've wanted you to touch me the last four times I had days off...not just stare at each other." John whispered. "It kills me that Sean was the last one who touched me sexually. I was tempted to bring Brandon out to see if he still wants me."

"How are these sexy?" Randy motioned to his face. "I can't even stand to look at myself when I wash. My mom has to help me with the shaving." Randy shook his head. "You're the sexy one...fuck, I'm sure there is still a list after you."

"You aren't making sense, Ran. You look fine. You act all possessive and shit...saying I better not talk to anyone and I'm yours...then you ignore me. It's like I'm a possession to you and that's all." John replied quietly. "Do you regret the collar?"

"Of course not...are you blind because you love me?" Randy actually lifted his head to look at John, allowing him to see the tears that were building in his steel colored orbs. "You don't see the looks...hear the whispers, catch a gasps."

"Fuck them...they are just taken off guard by the scars. They don't look that bad." John's eyes were wet as well. "To me they say you are a survivor...I'm just thankful I still have you...unless you want me to go?"

"Don't look that bad?" Randy sounded shocked as his voice cracked. "Of course I don't want you to go...I just don't know how you can stand me...how you can't see what everyone else seems to."

"I love you...you look fine to me." John repeated. "Did I turn my back on Nikki when she was scarred? Would you be disgusted by me if Dolph had cut my face? Would your skin crawl?"

Randy lowered his head again, shaking it. "No." He whispered.

"Is our love that shallow? What if Sean had cut my face? You would still want me right?" John swallowed. "I...need my Daddy back."

"Of course I would." Randy told John. He slowly moved to step closer. A part of him still feared touching John. "He-help me take...the fi-first step, Baby."

John took Randy's hands and placed them on his hips. He then raised his head to kiss Randy on the lips. There was a warmth when their lips met. Randy's hands shook a little as he slowly moved them around John back to pull him closer. The kiss was slightly salty from his tears as he fought to hold the older man tight. John kept the kiss going. He deepened it slightly, licking Randy's soft lips. Randy shuddered a moment before allowing his lips to part. A flash of fear wanted to enter his mind, sadly causing him to break the kiss by turning his head. His heart raced as his grip loosened on John.

John's eyes looked sad when Randy broke the kiss and turned his head. It was as if the younger man was disgusted by him. There was no sign of heat or arousal from him. John swallowed hard, trying not to let his hurt show. Randy moved to hold his head, trying to find his way back to the bed to sit. "I...I...um...I was…" Randy seemed lost in his words. "Di-did someone else...um...ki-kiss me there?"

"Sean...forced a kiss...before he raped you...you bit him." John sighed as he stood in place. He felt so lonely. He was used to having a boyfriend who always was chasing after him.

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat before he slowly stood up again, moving back to John. "Sorry, Baby...pl-please can we try again?"

John nodded, "Yeah...kiss me?"

Randy slowly moved to cup John's face before leaning in to kiss him. It seemed warmer this time as he moved to hold John. One hand cradled the back of John's head as the other rested on John's lower back. John let Randy lead the kiss. He gave a soft pant at the feeling after months with nothing. Randy tried to deepen the kiss as John had before. With him leading there was no sense of fear as Randy allowed himself to taste John more. John groaned against Randy's lips. He felt his manhood grow hard as it was pressed against Randy. He wanted the younger man to see the effect he had on his body.

Randy moaned before the kiss broke. His panted faintly. "Fuck, Baby...Daddy needed that." He licked his lips.

"M-Me too...for a long time." John agreed. His face and body felt flush with heat. Randy's eyes studied John's. Inside them he saw all the truths John was trying to tell him. John saw him for him. John saw all the strength in him that he could not see in himself. Randy moved to pull John in close again, nuzzling the strip of exposed skin between John's shirt and the collar.

John gave a shudder and a groan. He had not expected the action and it sent shivers through his body. It felt it had been so long since Randy had touched him. Randy moved to nip at John's ear. "After dinner you're mine, Baby." After Randy said the words he gave a shaky breath out of fear.

John heard the breath but thought Randy was turned on. He gave a pant of his own. "Fuck, Daddy...I missed that side of you."

Randy slowly stepped back, biting his lip as he looked down. "Fuck...I'm trying, Babe...I am." He moved to look out the window. After the abduction, a part of him was even more glad he lived so remote. He didn't need to worry about prying eyes around.

"You're doing fine." John walked closer. "In case you didn't notice I'm pitching quite the tent in my shorts.."

Randy turned his head to look with a slow nod. "Yeah...me too...just...um...maybe we should get something out of the way before the heat of the moment later on?"

John looked confused. "Um...okay. Sure."

Randy turned from the window, moving back to the bed. He sat down, closing his eyes before he started to pull up the hem of his shirt. John had seen the bandages but Randy had refused the idea of showing anyone except his mom the scar as she was the one that made sure the bandages were changed. John moved closer as the scar came into view. Where once Randy's tanned, perfect chest had been was an ugly, deep scar. John took his finger and traced it lightly. "That's what you're so worried about? It's nothing, Daddy."

Randy gave a shaky breath as he removed the shirt,. It oddly became more like a pant when John touched it with without warning as his eyes had been shut. "How...How can you say it's nothing?" Randy couldn't even bring himself to look at it more than he needed to. It started just under his shoulder and ran to between his pecs where is was the worst.

"Of course I can see it. Ran. But it's no big deal. It just means you were stronger than them. You beat them." John bent to place a kiss along it, his lips barely touching the scarred flesh.

Randy gave a shaky breath at the soft lips, tilting his head back. "It...It ma-makes me sick when I see it."

"I get that...really. But it doesn't bother me, Daddy. You're still sexy as hell." John's voice grew thick. "You know how many weeks we spent my day off together and I wanted you so bad? I just wanted you to touch me like you used to...want me and pounce me. I didn't give a fuck about a scar."

Randy finally opened his eyes to look at John. "I'm sorry, Baby...I...I know you're not like that. I...I was just scared. It may not bother you...but it bothers me."

"If it bothered you so much for me to see why didn't you just blindfold me until you were ready?" John's eyes dropped slightly. "It kills me that Sean was the last one inside me...it's almost like I lost you and Brandon."

"I guess I was just so down with myself...so disgusted...I didn't think of it...didn't feel attractive still." Randy tried to explain. Was there more he was leaving out?

"But didn't you want me after weeks apart? It's been months, Ran. Months." John whispered. "Are you that depressed you've lost all interest?"

"Of course I do, Baby. I would think about it...then when faced with it I got scared." Randy admitted.

John gave a nod as he moved to sit on the bed. "I can wait...until you feel you're ready."

"I want to...later tonight. Ma won't come up here after dinner...so we don't need to worry about being interrupted." Randy told John before he moved over to kiss him.

John kissed Randy back. He gave him a sheepish look. "Yeah...she may have made a face at my collar. She looked and kind of shook her head."

"Well, she doesn't even like that both her boys are into guys." Randy admitted.

"I guess the collar was even worse." John said. "Wait...she doesn't approve of us?"

"She adores you, John...and more so you being able to deal with Brandon...just her religious belief she doesn't approve of same sex relationships." Randy hoped he explained it right.

"Oh...I get that. Religious family myself but a little less conservative." John told him. "I'm sure the collar made her happy. I had no idea she would be here...and it was ordered by Brandon I wear it...well, and I like to wear it."

"Sorry about that...I get nervous doing a lot of shopping alone. So she has been coming a few days here and there. It's a long trip, but she is insisting." Randy told John with a faint smile. "I guess that is one small blessing to this mess."

"I'm not pissed, Ran. I'm glad she's here for you." John told him. He bit his lip. "Just curious...I haven't seen Brandon in months...are you keeping him locked?" The last time John saw Brandon was in the cabin while Sean was raping him.

"Yes and no...I think he is partly away himself...and other times I admit it's the smoking...It helps me cope with some of the pain, and wanting to shut the world out." Randy told John, looking down. "I'll try not to smoke more while you're here."

"You're mom is worried about the amount of it, Ran." John admitted. "I love you...being with you. Just at times I admit missing him a little...it was almost like I was in a threesome...my Sir and my Daddy."

"I know ,Baby...as I...try to deal more I will try to cut back more...I promise." Randy told him.

John nodded. "He was good to me during the abduction...he actually tried to comfort me...protect me while you were away."

"I am so sorry I was not there more...but then I guess that is partly why he exists." Randy sighed. Saying it out loud, he thought made him sound like the biggest chicken.

"He...asked me if I wanted to let you out...I...said no." Tears filled John's eyes. "I didn't want you to see me get raped...I didn't want you to feel yourself being raped...I didn't want you to know you were dying. I wanted to spare you the pain." Jon's head lowered as he fought not to sob. Months of therapy and he still had bad days.

Randy moved to hold John pull him against him. "How about you kick off your shoes and we just lay down for a little bit and hold each other?"

John kicked off his shoes with a nod. He had never spoken to Randy about any of it. Once they were laying down, the older man started to sniffle. "It hurt so bad, Ran...Brandon was tied to a chair...Sean found our toy stash...he spanked me...put the collar on me and said I was his Baby now...I was gagged and he said he

would keep me that way...that I would never kiss you again."

Randy moved to hold John so the older man's head was resting on his chest, well more so his stomach and moved to stroke his head. "I am so sorry, Baby...Thank you though...thank you for wanting to try to spare me...it was very selfless of you to try to help shield me."

"Just makes me feel dirty at times...he tried to make me like it...jerked me until I came in front of Brandon...I felt so low." John closed his eyes with a shudder.

Randy closed his eyes with a shaky breath, having a sense of guilt. "Ju-just like we tried." He almost whispered, giving a sniffle. John felt a deep sense of emptiness. Was he nothing more than a thing to be used by anyone who felt like it? He just gave a sigh. "Damn, Babe...I...I can't say sorry enough." Randy told him.

"What is it about me that says I'm shit?" John whispered. "People seem to get a thrill out of just using me when the feeling hits them...fuck what I want."

Randy moved his hand away with a sigh. "What is it you want?" He asked in a whisper. "You're not shit...I would give the world if I could."

John took a deep breath. "S-Sorry...I honestly forgave you for the past...I guess what happened with Sean brought old feelings back. That's why I go to therapy."

"I would say if I could change the past I would...but if I did...I wouldn't have you." Randy sighed. "I'm sorry for the pain it caused."

"I like submitting...even forced if it's roleplay. I guess just the feeling of having no choice." John explained. "Let's just rest...we can eat later."

"Yeah, Ma will come knock for us when it's ready anyways." Randy told John, moving his hand back to hold him and close his eyes. John drifted off into a light sleep. He was a little tired from his flight.


	35. Chapter 35

Hope you all had a nice week and enjoy the update. Thanks for reading. (Rose and Jade)

It was hard to tell how long the guys slept until there was a knock on the door, causing Randy to stir. John gave a mumble. "Mind getting that, Daddy?"

"Just need ya to move, Babe." Randy told him, still feeling John's head on his stomach. He looked toward the door. "It's safe, Ma." He called out before the door started to open. John gave a yawn as he saw the door open. He moved reluctantly from Randy's warm body.

Elaine slowly pushed the door open, looking in. "I wanted to let you boys know dinner was ready."  
"Thanks, Ma...what did you make?" Randy stretched.

"Beef stir fry, Hun." She replied with a smile. She didn't know why but seeing Randy voluntarily had his shirt off made her feel good, hoping it was a positive sign.

John opened his eyes, giving a sleepy smile. "Sounds great, Mrs. Orton."

"We'll be right down, Ma." Randy told her before she shut the door. Randy then moved to give John a light kiss before he moved for his shirt, slipping it back on.

"Should I change for dinner?" John wondered as he stood. " I'm not dressed very nice. "

Randy laughed. "Babe...look at me...this isn't like your fancy Friday dinners."

John still insisted he change. He stripped and then dressed in a pair of fresh casual pants and a salmon colored button down shirt. He left the collar on. When John went into the bathroom to freshen up he saw there was not a mirror to check his reflection with. Instead, there were fractured remnants around the edges of where a mirror once was. John walked out of the bathroom where Randy waited. He looked confused. "What happened to your mirror?"

Randy bit his lip and lowered his head slightly before he held up his right hand that was lightly bandaged across the knuckles. "Th-there's still one in the downstairs bathroom if you want to use it."

John's eyes looked worried. "No...I'm fine, Daddy." He sprayed on some cologne . "Okay if I leave my collar on?"

"Well, Ma already saw it...so not like it's a secret." Randy reasoned.

"Okay...ready." John replied. The two men walked down to the kitchen.

Elaine set dinner up on the small kitchenette area for them. It was two bowls of fresh stir fry with brown rice under it. "Looks and smells great, Ma." Randy commented as he took his seat.

She looked John over as she saw him. "You clean up nicely as always, John...my boys need a lesson." she joked.

"Ma...really?" Randy replied.

"Just kidding, Hun." She told him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." John smiled as he took seat to eat. " I like to look nice for meals...makes them seem special. "

"I can understand that. I guess we Orton's are just a bunch of country hicks deep down." She laughed.

John laughed as he began to eat. "And how is your family?" He wondered if she had seen Allana recently.

"Everyone is doing good...getting better." She smiled faintly. "We were wrong to treat Randy like we did over his episode." Her smiled faltered some.

"Well, we worked past that, Ma." Randy told her after he swallowed a bite.

Elaine flashed Randy a smile with a nod. "Yes, Dear...we did." She looked back at John. "Nate and Becky are both doing well. And Bob...well, He's Bob." She laughed.

"Have you been able to see Alanna?" John asked gently.

Randy looked down at the question, slightly acting to be focusing more on the plate. "A couple months ago Sam let her stay with Bob and I during Easter break." Elaine smiled brightly. "She is sure growing into a wonderful young lady."

"You should see her sometime, Ran." John told Randy. " I know Sam was okay with you visiting. She adores you. "

"I don't know." Randy whispered, still looking down.

"Hun, you can't hide from her...she's your baby." His mom tried to encourage him.

"I...I don't want to scare her." Randy replied, feeling a tightening in his throat.

John reached to rest his hand on Randy's shoulder. "She won't see them...just like I don't." He said with conviction. " She's Daddy's girl...all she'll see is you. "

"She's only eight, John...how can she not?" Randy replied.

"You don't know if you don't try, Hun." His mom told him.

"I would rather she remember me as the strong man that held her and kissed her boo boos." Randy mumbled as he pushed his bowl away. "Excuse me." He pulled his hand away from John and stood up from the table, leaving the room. John gave a sigh. "Sorry, Ma'am. I ruined the meal."

"No...No it's fine, John. I agree with you. He should see his little girl. She won't be little forever. He needs to enjoy that time while he can. I can see his point though. She has only seen him like he was before. While we hope family and friends could see past things like you do who can say for sure?" The older woman told John.

John nodded. "I was wrong. It's Randy's call to make." He stood up. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Just give him time." Elaine said as if almost on cue the door was heard opening and closing. She gave a faint sigh before taking a sip of her drink. "I prefer that over the other." She commented. "I don't even know if Alanna knows of the...accident."

"Other?" John asked, looking.

She sighed again. "Something upsets him and he either takes a walk into the woods to work off some steam or he goes up into the pit."

"Yeah...I don't like it either...he promised me he would cut back while I'm here." John lowered his head. He was fucking up his only time with Randy.

"Maybe that is why he picked the woods...he is normally gone an hour max." Elaine told John. "You're good for him." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks." John offered a smile. He excused himself to the master bedroom to relax. John stripped to his boxers and undershirt and turned on the TV.

As Elaine predicted, John had just finished his first show as Randy came walking into the bedroom, his head lowered almost like a scolded dog. "Sorry, Baby...that was rude of me."

"No...it was rude of me...I should never have tried to tell you how to handle your daughter...I'm sorry." John said honestly. .

Randy moved to the bed to lay next to John, moving until his head rested on John's chest. "I just don't want her looking at me with fear. I want to be her knight that chases the monster way...I don't want to be one myself."

"I get that...you're far from a monster." John whispered. " You're my knight even if a dark one. "

"Great, I'm Batman...maybe I can wear a mask like he does." Randy gave a dry laugh, moving to sit up.

Randy sighed. "But seriously, John...I have seen mothers shield their children from me in the stores, worried glances, even a scream. I don't want that same reaction from my own daughter."

"I...get that. I do..." John lowered his eyes. " I must have really hurt you. You never call me John. "

"Sorry, Johnny." Randy bit his lips and could be seen swiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I miss her...I really do. I'm scared though. Sam shielded her from off of this mess...how can I expose her to it? How do you explain something like this to a little girl?"

"It's a hard one...I admit." John moved to pull Randy down next to him. " Maybe just explain Daddy got a boo boo but it doesn't hurt. When she's older you can say more. "

"Yeah, maybe...I will need to talk to Sam about it. It's not right to keep her from me...or me from her when it wasn't my fault this time." Randy sighed as he laid down.

"Yeah...you want to forget our fun? Guess I killed the mood." John sighed.

"No...I miss you, Babe." Randy replied as he sat back up.

John nodded. "Your mom told me to tell you she'd call later. She went on home."

"Damn...she got a flight this last minute." Randy commented.

"She...uh...went to a hotel nearby. Said she'd be back in the morning." John's face flushed. " She admitted us sharing a room makes her leery...I think she's worried about hearing things. "

"Oh...damn." Randy bit his lip.

"Yeah...she told me she likes me but she hated coming up here to the room with me in with you." John sighed. " Maybe I should use the other guest room. "

"If she already left what does it matter? Now get over here and kiss me." Randy told him.

"I meant for the other days I'm off." John clarified. He moved to Randy and kissed him but let the younger man lead.

"Um...I only really have one guest room." Randy explained when the kiss broke. "Unless you want me to sleep in my den?"

"Maybe talk to your mom." John said. " I think because of the collar she thinks we'll be having all kinds of kinky sex. "

"That's an awkward talk at any age." Randy joked. John nodded. He tried not to show his disappointment. He liked Randy's mom but never got to see Randy. Randy moved to pushed John back on the bed and moved until he was straddling his waist. "Don't worry about it this night." He put his hands on John's chest, looking down at him. "Unless you're having second thoughts?"

"Why would I have second thoughts?" John asked thickly. " I've wanted you for months...wanted you to take me after Sean so I can stop having nightmares and know I'm yours again. "

"I just want to be sure, Baby." Randy moved his hands to push up the hem of John's shirt, his hand gliding over the bare skin. John gave a light gasp. His skin tingled at the touch he hadn't felt in so long. Randy slowly moved off of John and the bed so he could move to strip. Even showing John before he was still nervous when he moved to remove his shirt.

"There's my Daddy. I missed seeing you...feeling you." John said thickly.

Randy gave a shaky breath, moving back to the bed. "I think you're over dressed, Baby."

John moved to stand and teasingly began to strip. "I want to see your perfect cock...I want to taste it."

Randy licked his dry feeling lips before he moved to lay down on the bed with a shaky breath. "Well, once you're properly dressed then come get it."

John stripped down completely and then climbed on the bed. He looked down at Randy's thick member. "Your cock is perfection." He moved to guide it slowly past his lips to suck.

"Oh, fuck, Baby." Randy moaned. "Has felt too long hasn't it?"

John hummed his agreement as he sucked. He worked more and more into his mouth. "Yeah...that's a hungry Baby." Randy panted. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes just taking in the feeling. "Oh, damn." John worshipped Randy's body with his mouth and his eyes. His eyes looked up at Randy with a mixture of love, devotion, and lust. "Fuck...don't be too eager or I won't last." Randy panted out. He had not even touched himself since the abduction and his body was feeling all that tension building.

John's mouth slowed and he let Randy's cock slide from his mouth. "I want you to take me...claim me." He panted.

"Me too, Babe...Me too." Randy replied. "Move onto your back and I'll get the lube." John moved to lay on his back. It felt it had been so long. Randy moved off the bed and to his nightstand, pulling out the tube. "Pull them back, Baby...Show Daddy how much you want this." He told John as he started to apply some of the lube to his cock.

John's cheeks flushed as he grabbed his knees and pulled his legs back, exposing himself to Randy. "Do I look good, Daddy?"

"Perfect, Baby." Randy told John before he moved onto the bed and between John's legs. "Damn, I missed you...I'm sorry, Baby...forgive me for being silly?"

"Of course...I understand." John assured him.

Randy moved in closer and leaned to lightly brace on hand on John's chest as he used to other to help guide in between John's checks and inside with a heated moan. "Fuck, I missed that."

"Me too...damn." John gave a pant at the missed feeling of stretch. " I wanted you so bad for months now. "

"Well, I'll try to make up for lost time." Randy commented with a snap of his hips to drive deep.

"Oh, fuck." John moaned. His eyes rolled at the feeling.

"Yeah, Baby Boy...Damn." Randy slowly rolled his hips to take in the feeling before he moved both hands to pin John's shoulder to move faster.

John's hands raised to lay over his head on the bed. He missed the feeling of submitting. Deep moans passed his lips. Randy moved his hands to pin John's, causing his tall frame to loom over John's even more as he moved. Deep heated sounds came from his body as he moved. "I'm gonna fill you so good, Baby."

"Yes...fuck." John moaned. His back arched slightly as his cock throbbed. " I'm yours...just yours. "

"And heaven help anyone that tries to say otherwise." Randy replied with a faint smirk and glimmer to his eyes. John's body shuddered at the possessive look. He cried out as he came, painting both of their bodies.

"That's a good, Boy...now you'll just need to lay there as we take ours." Randy told him thickly as he continued.

John looked up, hearing Boy, the name he had not heard in months. "Sir Brandon?" The last time Brandon had been present was as Sean was raping Randy.

The smirk grew. "Time for us to get our claim back." Randy claimed before he leaned down, kissing John hard and deeply only a few moments before his climax hit, moaning into the kiss as he pumped his fill into him.

John moaned against Randy's lips. Feeling them both claim him made the older man feel complete again. Randy panted as the kiss broke, his chest heaving. Releasing John's hands he slowly pulled out and moved to collapse on the bed next to him. "That was good...both of you." John panted.

"Yeah, it was." Randy replied. He reached over, taking John's hand. "Also glad you don't blame us...that isn't easy to say."

"Why would I blame you? You didn't do anything." John said, looking.

"You're ours...when we started I treated you poorly...then I allowed you to be hurt." Randy told him.

"You couldn't help I was hurt...you were restrained...you're only human." John protested.

"I still let you down." Randy told him. "One or a hundred and one...shouldn't have mattered." Randy told him firmly.

"It's sweet you want to protect me...but you tried your best." John smiled. " We made it though...nice to have someone who remembers what we went through...Daddy doesn't. "

"He has faint foggy memories." Randy told John. "He wanted to know at least slightly why he was going through the pain he was."

"I've been going to therapy...you were so strong, Sir...so brave." John said with awe in his tone.

"Glad you believe so." Randy replied. "Glad you still wished our collar on your neck after that creep tried to claim it for his own."

"You custome made that for me...it was never his to give." John said firmly. " Are you okay after what he did? "

"Coping I guess you can say. It doesn't seem to make you see us as...diminished." Randy commented.

John rolled to look at Randy fully. He saw the dark eyes of his Sir. "Of course not...never."

Randy shifted his eyes to look at him. "I am not saying it makes you any less a man that you bottom...it is just not me." He gave a dry laugh. "I did bite him pretty good though didn't I?"

John laughed. "You sure did...drew blood." His hand moved to trace Randy's chest lovingly. Randy closed his eyes at the touch. He shuddered faintly when John's fingers ghosted over the scar.

"You okay, Sir?" John asked, pausing.

"Yeah...just felt odd...tingly." Randy replied.

"Oh...I love you, Sir...you both are everything." John said thickly.

"We love you too, Johnny." Randy replied with a faint smile, opening his eyes.

John lowered to rest his head on Randy's chest. "I love your possessive nature, Sir...your strength...and my Daddy's heart. It's a comfort to me."

Randy wrapped his arm around John. "We are glad. We couldn't picture life without you in it." John gave a smile. The two men relaxed and enjoyed the day together.

A few more weeks passed before John was given a day off again. Vince heard that Randy's body was healing and wanted the younger man back to resume the romantic storyline with John they had begun before the abduction. Randy did not answer any of the calls or texts from the company so John promised to bring it up to his boyfriend. As they sat together in the living room of Randy's home, John tried to think of a way to begin. "Ran...Hunter wants to talk to you...Vince thinks we could still do the romantic storyline together." John said at last.

"He has to be joking." Randy replied. He had gotten back into the tighter shirts, but still had higher necklines to them.

"No...they still want to do something cool with us." John was dressed in his normal t-shirt and shorts. " The guys at work have all been asking about you. "

"I just bet they have." Randy sneered. "I don't want to hear about how much added security Vince claims to have either."

"No one has attacked me." John traced Randy's chest through the shirt. " Give them a chance...I miss you on the road...haven't seen you in weeks. "

Randy's eyes drifted shut at the touch with a shaky breath like it seemed to every time John touched it. "You want me to say it...fine...I'm scared."

"Of course you are...I was too...but we're only happy in the ring, Daddy. It's a part of us." John said thickly. " Will you at least try...hear them out? "

Randy sighed. "Fine...but I am not promising to re-sign." Randy told him. "Find out the when and where. Though the where I would prefer our hotel room...um...can we use your plane?"

John nodded. "Of course...I'll take care of it, Daddy."

Randy shook his head. "Damn, I'm wrapped around your finger aren't I, Babe?"

John laughed, giving a wink and a dimpled grin. "Hopelessly." He moved to give Randy a kiss.

Randy pulled John in to deepen the kiss but at the same time John could almost feel Randy's heart wanting to pound through his chest.

When the kiss broke, John whispered. "I swear it will be okay...if you want let my Sir out some."

"It will only help so much if shit goes down like last times." Randy admitted. He looked down. "Guess I really need to see Alanna soon...before she may see me on TV."

John nodded. "Want me to go along? Sam know about us?"

"Yeah...may help...damn." Randy felt himself start to panic some. "I think Sam finally tr-tried to tell her...but not sure how much."

John cupped Randy's face gently. "Take a breath, Daddy...breathe." His fingers traced the scars lovingly. Randy closed his eyes, trying to focus and breathe. The touch to the scars of his face were not like the one of his chest. He hardly felt them much differently than the rest of his face. He had started to let his beard grow slightly more than in the past as the whiskers he felt helped hide the scars that ran along his cheeks. When it was short he felt they showed more as hair no longer grew over the scar tissue.

John hated the pain on Randy's face. "I love you." He whispered as his fingers touched the faintly gray facial hair.

"I love you too, Babe...I'll let you make the arrangements for both trips if that is okay. I believe Alanna is heading into summer break soon." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Sure, Ran."

A few weeks more passed until John made the arrangements for them to meet up with Sam and Alanna. John flew himself and Randy to Sam's home in St. Louis. He could tell Randy was nervous as they got off the private plane.

Randy was in jeans and one of his t-shirts and still wore a hoodie that he had removed the sleeves from. Of course at security checks he was asked to move it to the side to be checked. Randy tried not to notice the security's looks and mind even if it was hard. Randy had John secure the rental for them to head for Sam's place. The closer they got the more Randy got nervous. In the summer heat Randy had the hood up, even if the hoodie itself was opened. They parked out front and Randy was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

John was wearing a Tapout tank top and shorts. He wore his dog tags with Randy's charm as he glanced over. "Ready, Daddy?"

"Guess as ready as I'm going to be. Just hope Sam opens the door." Randy commented as he moved to step from the car. The two men walked up to the large home. John took the lead and rang the doorbell. To Randy's relief Sam opened the door, dressed in a simple flowered sundress. She looked at both men, smiling when she saw John but was trying to study Randy with the hood up.

"Come on in." She told them moving. Randy slowly moved past her with his head lowered slightly.

John offered Sam a bright smile as he walked inside. "Thanks, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm good...we can talk in the kitchen. Alanna is in the backyard at the moment." Sam assured them, leading them through the house. "Anything to drink?"

"Just coffee is fine if you already have it brewed." Randy told her.

"Cold water sounds good. It's already warm out." John admitted as they walked.

"Sure thing." She told them as they reached the kitchen. She moved to get the drinks. Handing both men their drinks, she moved to sit. "I am really sorry for what you guys have been through." Sam told them. "Alanna had been asking about you since she saw you at John's, Ran...then when you went back to wrestling. I...I wasn't sure what to tell her when I heard you were missing. I was so relieved when I heard you were found."

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding. "I missed her too. I just didn't know how to approach what happened."

"He...is afraid the scars will frighten her." John admitted. " But I know she loves her Daddy. "

"Well, how bad are they?" Sam asked, trying to look. Randy sat his drink down before he moved to lower the hood. He wasn't looking but heard Sam draw in a big breath of air along the lines of a gasp. "Damn." She faintly whispered. "How far do they go?" She asked, only clearly seeing the fainter part near the ears.

"All the way towards the jaw." Randy admitted, taking a hand to slightly part the facial hair along where some of it ran.

"Thank God it's not worse...that you're alive, Ran." She told him.

"Well, there is some worse." Randy told her with a sigh. "I have a worse scar on my chest...if I ever go swimming with her she would see it unless I wear a shirt...which I'm tempted to do."

"Ran, don't be silly." Sam tried to tell him as she was trying to calm herself. She looked at John. "Have you seen it?"

John nodded. "Many times...I know it bothers him...but it doesn't me at all."

"Well, can I see it?" Sam asked. "Then maybe I can explain it to her before I bring her inside." Randy debated a moment, actually looking at John before he nodded. He slipped the hoodie off before shifting in the seat so he could bunch the front of the shirt up. There was a hiss like sound from Sam as the bottom came into view as that was the worst part. Randy almost held his breath as she looked. "Okay, Ran...it's fine." She told him before he lowered the shirt. She bit her lip a moment. "Honestly...except for the part up to the shoulder...almost reminds me of the old fashion 'zipper scars' open heart surgery patients sometimes have."

"I think in his own head it's worse than it is." John tried to explain. " I think he's perfect. " The love was evident in his eyes.

"We are always more critical of ourselves." Sam told John. She moved to stand up. "Well, let me go talk to Alanna...I'll be right back." She gave a smile before she headed for the backyard.

"I told you it will be fine." John assured Randy with a smile.

"I'm still nervous." Randy admitted.

Sam got to the backyard and looked at Alanna on her swing set. "Alanna, Hun." She called over to her as she shut the door to prevent the little girl from running past her inside.

The young girl abandoned her swing set and ran over to her mother. "Is Daddy here yet?" She asked. Her eyes showed her excitement . "And Uncle Johnny right?"

Sam gave a light smile. "Yes, Honey...they are both here. I wanted to talk to you before we go in though."

Alanna looked at the door impatiently. "Is it about Daddy kissing Uncle Johnny? I heard in school."

Sam covered her mouth with a faint laugh. She then composed herself before speaking. "No...no, Baby...um...it's about Daddy being hurt."

"Daddy hurt?" The little girl gave Sam her full attention.

"Yes, Baby...I told you about it a couple weeks ago. Told you some bad men that didn't approve of your Daddy and Uncle John kissing that hurt them. Uncle Johnny looks okay, but you Daddy does have some boo-boos." Sam tried to tell the little girl.

Alanna nodded slowly. "What's bad about kissing? I heard Grandma Orton say it's bad."

Sam moved to a chair, calling the little girl over. "Kissing isn't bad if it's someone you love, Baby...it's just sadly some people don't approve of two men or two women kissing each other in that sort of way."

"Uncle Johnny loves Daddy...even with boo boos?" Alanna asked.

"Well, why should boo boos make someone love you any less?" Sam asked Alanna, looking at her.

The little girl nodded. "Can I see Daddy now?"

Sam took a breath and nodded. "Okay, Baby...just letting you know two of the boo boos are on Daddy's face...he let his beard grow to try to hide them."

Alanna made a face. "Daddy's beard tickles when he kiss me."

Sam laughed. "Well, you can tell him that...maybe you can help him see his boo boos aren't so bad." She told Alanna even if she may not have believed it herself. "He's in the kitchen with Uncle Johnny."

Alanna hurried to run into the house. John laughed when he heard the footsteps. He had a wrapped gift for the little girl. "Daddy! Uncle Johnny!" She yelled as she saw them.

Randy bit his lip before speaking. His head was dipped down some. "Hey, Baby Girl." He addressed her.

"Hug me?" The young girl asked.

"I'll hug you, Baby Girl...but yeah...guess I am hiding Boo boos." Randy slowly lifted his head and opened his arms. "Come here you munchkin." He tried to smile.

She ran to jump into his arms. "I don't care about boo boos. I miss you."

Randy smiled, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. He kissed her cheek. "I know Daddy was being a silly head wasn't he?" He laughed.

She gave a giggle. "Yeah...and I don't care if you're kissing Uncle Johnny." John busted out laughing.

Randy laughed as he let Alanna go. "Well, thank you, Honey...you may see more of it then at times."

"I brought you a gift, Squirt." John handed Alanna a wrapped package. " Since I missed Christmas. " She tore it open to reveal two Frozen dolls of Elsa and Anna. She gave a happy gasp. "Thank you, Uncle Johnny!" She gave him a hug. " Daddy plays dolls with me. " She never once seemed to notice Randy's face.

Randy may have blushed faintly. "Wow. It's been awhile since we done that, Hun."

"Will you play now?" Alanna showed Randy the new dolls.

Randy debated a moment looking at John. "Do we have time?"

John nodded. "Go on, Ran. We're in no rush. Spend time with her."

Alanna looked at John. " You can watch too. "

"Okay, Hun. Let's go to your room." Randy told her.

The guys went to Alanna's room. John sat on the bed while Randy and Alanna took the floor. They spent a few hours playing before the young girl passed out with her new doll still in hand. Randy chuckled as he picked her up, moving her to the bed and lightly placing the sheet over her. "Told you nothing to worry about. Just like me she doesn't see them." John whispered.

"Yeah...well guess we say bye to Sam and go from there." Randy told John before they headed down to let Sam know Alanna was napping and they were heading out. Randy put his hoodie on before going out to the car. "Now what?"

"We can drive to a hotel or fly back." John offered. " My pilot is always on standby. " He gave Randy's knee a squeeze.

"Wonder if we should see Pa before heading back?" Randy wondered out loud even if he was nervous.

"Maybe we should. We don't come through often." John replied. " Um...how does he feel about us? "

"Honestly I don't know...I haven't talked to him much since we became estranged. Ma swears he is welcoming again." Randy admitted as he started the car.

"We can try...aren't you hot with that hoodie?" John wiped the sweat off his face.

"Maybe a little." Randy sighed. "You think I'm being silly don't you?"

John nodded. "Did Alanna even wince once? With that beard you can hardly see them. You should join the Wyatt Family."

"No...she was fine. Guess the shirtless subject will come up another time." Randy replied. At a stoplight he removed the hoodie. "Better?"

John kissed Randy's cheek. "Much. I had to laugh at her kissing comment."

"Well, glad she is okay with it." Randy laughed. John laughed. Randy made the drive to his parent's home. John tried not to show he was nervous. Randy had as many if not more nerves bumping around then John. He had not seen and hardly talked to his dad since his episode that started this mess.


	36. Chapter 36

Randy pulled up in front of his parents and John gave a shaky breath. "I guess we might as well go in."

Randy started to reach behind him for the hoodie, but glancing at John he stopped. "I need to start dealing don't I?"

John gave a slow nod. "I know it's hard, Daddy. But he's your dad...you can't hide from him."

"Maybe I'm worried about others." Randy took a deep breath. "Well, if I'm even thinking of working again I will have a lot more than a few neighbors to worry about." He stepped from the car and waited for John.

The two men made the long walk to the front door. John stood behind Randy as Randy rang the doorbell. It was a few moments before the door opened and Bob stood in front of them. He looked a little shocked. "Randy?"

"Hey, Pa." Randy greeted him, trying not to show his nerves. "We were in the area...hope it was okay to swing by."

"We?" Bob could not see John behind Randy.

"Yeah...John and I flew in to see Alanna." Randy told his dad. He tried not to fidget as he was feeling more and more exposed standing outside.

Bob composed himself and stepped back. "Oh...come on in. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Thanks, Pa." Randy moved in past the older man.

Bob led the two men to the living room and brought them all a glass of iced tea before sitting in a large recliner. John sat by Randy on the couch. "Your mother's at work." Bob told Randy. " How you been holding up, Boy? Ready for ring action again? "

"I have been doing okay, Sir...been debating ring work again. I'm honestly not sure about it." Randy told him.

"Oh?" Bob took a sip of tea. " Lingering physical injuries? "

"Well, mainly just scars, but also my icy welcome last time. Not sure I should go back somewhere I don't feel welcomed." Randy admitted.

"Can't give up what you love, Son." Bob said bluntly. " Those scars are pretty noticeable...fans will talk...you have to face that fact. "

Randy swallowed a lump at his father's words. "It's not just fans...but the boys as well. I don't know if I can trust anyone...well, ex cept John and most of the upper management."

"Vince is thinking of doing a storyline with us." John spoke up. " He doesn't feel Randy's scars are a big deal. "

Bob gave John a look. "What kind of storyline?" John replied after a moment. " Well...um, a romantic one. " Bob shook his head. "Randy, you know how we feel about same sex relationships...it's bad enough Nate uses his boyfriend in his shows...you're going to embarrass us on national TV?"

"Well, Pa...we already kissed on a Pay Per View...seems even months later...even without me being around people are still talking." Randy admitted. "I'm sorry Ma and you see it as an embarrassment."

Bob shook his head. "How'd you boys get so mixed up? Randy, you had a beautiful wife and daughter...John, you had a great lady willing to marry you...now you two want to toss all of it away to be with each other? I feel you're both just confused."

"I still do have a beautiful daughter. Sam and I fell apart a long time ago, Pa. I had a thing for both sides for a long time. I just never shared it with you because I knew how you can be. I beat myself up that Nate had more guts then I did." Randy told his father.

"I love him, Sir. More than I ever loved any woman." John admitted. Bob just shook his head. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then."

"Yes, we will, Sir." Randy told him. "I was pleased to hear from you and Ma again. I know Brandon caused a big mess."

"Is he still around?" Bob asked, studying Randy closely.

"Yes, Sir...and honestly if it wasn't for him I don't think I would have made it through what we did." Randy told him firmly. He knew his father saw his mental illness as a weakness.

"How do you feel about this, John? Knowing your...boyfriend could switch at any time?" Bob had to ask.

John saw no reason to lie. " I kind of like Brandon at times. " Bob looked at John like he was insane.

"He has gotten better. Not as violent, he may still be impulsive at times...but not as bad. At least from what I know and John has told me." Randy explained.

Bob just sighed. "I heard you also have scars on your chest..may I see them?"

"Well...one." Randy told him. He drew a breath, debating then nodded. He stood up to slowly remove the t-shirt he had on.

Bob gave a soft whistle. "You won't be able to wrestle shirtless. Looks are important in the business now days." John's normally soft eyes grew angry as he bit his tongue.

"Yes, Sir...I...I know." Randy almost whispered as he lowered his eyes and put the shirt back on. He then moved to sit back down.

"He looks just fine." John snapped. Bob gave a slow nod as tension was thick in the air. They only talked a little after that and John was quiet and angry.

"Well, Pa...I think our flight is soon...so we should be heading out. Let Ma know we stopped in?" Randy asked.

Bob nodded. "Sure will." John mumbled a goodbye before they left. His jaw was tight as they got into the rental car.

Once in the car, Randy slumped with his head resting on the wheel. "I guess that wasn't the best idea." He mumbled.

"Fuck him...I know he's your dad but he has no right to put you down like that." John seethed.

"He is right though about my chest." Randy told John, sitting back. "Looks are everything in the company. I was viewed as almost a wrestling god, carved from marble."

"You still are." John whispered thickly. His hand brushed over Randy's clothed cock.

"Fuck, Babe." Randy groaned. "Ma-maybe a little mile high fun on the way back to Colorado?"

"Sounds good." John whispered near Randy's ear.

"Well, I guess find out how soon your pilot can book a flight plan." Randy told John as he started the car. John called his pilot. The whole time he spoke his hand was gently petting Randy's crotch."Babe, if you want us to leave you need to stop." Randy told him. "What if my dad looks out and wonders why we are just sitting here?"

"So drive...I'll keep you occupied." John smirked.

"I don't want an accident." Randy replied.

"Oh...okay." John moved his hand from the front of Randy's jeans.

"Thanks." Randy shook his head before driving off.

"I wanted to be adventurous." John huffed.

"I just don't want an accident." Randy told him with a chuckle. "You do raise my spirits, Babe. "And if I am still carved from marble...it's very chipped."

"It's fucking perfect the way it is." John said with conviction.

"Thanks, Babe. So what did the pilot say?" Randy asked.

"We can head to the airport now. They'll be ready in under an hour." John answered. He couldn't touch Randy so he decided to tease him mentally. " So...you want to jam that cock down my throat or pound my ass so hard I try not to scream? "

"Fuck, Babe...both sound good." Randy replied.

"Maybe my mouth as I don't have lube." John laughed.

"Damn, so much for being a Boy Scout." Randy laughed.

"I can't have lube everywhere." John laughed. " Plus, less mess if I swallow and you know I'll be quiet. "

"Okay. I'll give you that much." Randy smirked. John felt a tinge of heat stirring his cock at the thought and gave a slight pant. "You gonna use a shirt and jack yourself while swallowing me, Baby?" Randy asked, faintly hearing John.

"Yeah." John said lowly. " Fuck, it's been awhile. "

"That's hot." Randy replied. "You enjoy being a little deviant don't you?"

"Sometimes." John admitted. " Does it shock you? "

"Nah." Randy chuckled. "I've known you how long, Johnny?"

John laughed. "Remember when we used to go to sleep in OVW? We shared a room and I'd start jerking off under the covers to get relief once the light was off? I'd hear you doing your thing in your bed and then we'd both pretend it never happened."

"Yeah, being greenskin in basically a no name company we didn't exactly have the perks of the bigger guys." Randy laughed.

John grew thoughtful as Randy drove. "You always started jerking off after me...was it because I was doing it you felt you could or did knowing what I was doing turn you on?"

Randy didn't reply for a few moments. Was he in thought or embarrassed.? "Maybe a little of both." He finally replied.

"I...turned you on back then?" John asked in surprise.

"Well, except maybe that box hair cut...but mine wasn't much better." Randy told him.

"Yeah. Yours looked like a bowl." John laughed. " Maybe I was like...forbidden fruit to you. "

"Yeah...you would go on about how much you were missing Liz." Randy sighed faintly.

"Well, you was fucking every chick that moved before Sam." John reminded him.

"Maybe I was compensating for what I wanted." Randy retorted.

John sat quietly as he thought it over. "Damn, picturing me jerking off one night in OVW and you just pulling back the cover in the dark and climbing on top of me to kiss me...rub our cocks together." He gave a harsh pant.

"Maybe I didn't want to ruin the friendship we were building." Randy told him. "All your talk about Liz...even if I thought you may have liked guys I knew I would have been shut down. Every time you hung with me and the other guys and we looked at girls you would bring up about having a girl back home." John hardly heard Randy as he was picturing the fantasy he had described. Randy taking what he wanted from him, turning John's shock to lustful moans. Randy didn't hear anything so he just focused on the road until they reached the turn in lot for the car.

John was quiet as they parked and until they boarded the plane. "You okay, Johnny?" Randy asked over John's quiet demeanor.

"Yeah...sorry...just thinking." John replied.

"Okay. Just making sure." Randy replied as they waited for take off.

John kept his voice low. "Thinking about those nights in OVW...if you had just taken what you wanted."

"I'm sure your reaction now would not have been your reaction then." Randy pointed out. "Even if it was...then I wouldn't have my sweet angel."

"It was just a fantasy." John sighed. The whole thing went over Randy's head.

"I know, Babe...just saying." Randy looked nervous for the attendant when he used the pet name without thinking. John focused on looking out the window when he saw Randy looked uneasy. Obviously, the other man did not find the idea as hot as he had. Randy waited until after take off to get out of his seat and moved next to John where before they were facing each other. "Did I do something wrong?"

John shook his head. "Nah...guess I just need to keep my fantasies to myself. You take things too seriously."

"No...no...it was hot. I was more nervous calling you, Babe...if we are going to be out I need to relax." Randy told him.

"You kissed me on national TV...I don't think it's a secret." John pointed out.

"I know...I know...I'm being silly. I'm sorry, Johnny." Randy reached over to take John's hand.

"It's fine...maybe I'm coming on too strong with the fantasy talk and shit." John said quietly. " You seem more at ease chasing after me when I'm hard to get. "

"No...come on...let's head to the sleeper." Randy told John, standing up. As he did the plane hit a patch of turbulence and Randy ended up in John's lap.

John gave a chuckle at the actions. "Falling for me, Ran?"

"Think I did that a long time ago." Randy commented as he slowly tried to move again. John stood once Randy was off him and walked back to the sleeper. He decided to be less enthusiastic and stop being so easy. Reaching the compartment Randy slid the pocket door closed, making sure it was secure before he went to slip his shirt off. He eyed John, seeing he was now the one to look nervous. "What's wrong, Babe...change your mind?"

John shook his head no. He paused. "I noticed...I'm taking the fun out of it for you. You seem to thrive on chasing me...seducing me...when I share fantasies or come onto you it's not the same. I take the taboo aspect out of it."

"Well, wasn't I doing that in that fantasy?" Randy asked as he grabbed John by the arm. "How is that taking anything away?"

"I don't know...you just kept pointing out why it would never happen. I thought the idea would excite you." John explained .

"It does...sorry for overthinking." Randy told John. He moved to hit the switch for the lights. "Strip and lay down." Randy told John thickly. John looked confused a moment but he obeyed. He stripped completely down before moving to lay down in the bed. "Now...think of that image." Randy told him. "We had a hard night at that warehouse of an arena. Tired, sore, but feeling so worked up. You think I have already crashed over in my bed." Randy instructed his as he started to strip from his jeans. John gave a pant in the dark room. His left hand trailed to take his cock, stroking it lightly. "Mmmm" Randy commented faintly, hearing the skin on skin. He waited a few moments before he moved to slide into the bed on John's right side.

"R-Ran?" John whispered, pausing. " I thought you were asleep. "

"Not this time." Randy whispered back as he moved to his side to put a hand on John's chest. "Don't stop on my account."

"Y-You don't mind?" John whispered as he started stroking himself.

"No." Randy told him thickly as his hand trailed down over John's abs. "You know how often when you jerk off I'm in my bed listening...wanting to see? Wanting to hear you better?" He licked his lips. "Wanting to feel you as your muscles move and strain." His hand reached and ghosted over John's groin. "I just couldn't hold back anymore."

"Fuck." John panted harshly. His body was getting so hot. " But why? You're not gay. "

"Well, I play both sides." Randy replied as he moved to let his hand glide to cup John's balls as the older was still jerking himself.

John slowed at the touch. "Don't know if you should do that...what if it leads to more?" He was panting slightly.

"More what, John?" Randy asked him. He hooked his leg over John's, his own hardened member pressing faintly against John's leg. "Haven't you ever been curious what another man's cock feels like?"

John's face flushed in the darkness. "What do you mean...feels like? Touching it? A cock's a cock right?"

"Just touching if you want." Randy slowly rolled John's balls. "Go ahead." Randy rolled his lower half slightly to make room. "Have to admit it feels different me touching you then when you touch yourself."

John hesitated before reaching to grasp Randy's cock in the darkness. "Fuck, Ran. You're huge." He gave the member a tug.

Randy gave a heated pant. "Thanks for noticing." His hand moved from John's balls to the base of his cock. "Not a slouch either, Johnny."

John removed his hand so Randy could stroke him while he stroked Randy. "Y-You're right...does feel different."

"Mmm...let me switch sides...so...mmm so you can use your left on me...and my right on you." Randy suggested. John scooted over so Randy could climb over him. As Randy did, he stumbled and ended up laying on top of John, their hardened cocks rubbing. John gave a moan before he could stop it. "Mmm this feels nice too." Randy commented as he moved to rub against John more without moving off. "Just the hard body friction." Randy moaned faintly.

John gave a quiet moan at the feeling. Randy felt so good on him. Randy leaned near John's ear. "Like more than you thought? What do you want?" Randy asked thickly before he started to kiss John's neck.

John shuddered at the actions. A quiet moan left him. "D-Don't know...just know it feels good, Ran...fuck."

"Like the pressure of a weight on you ,Johnny?" Randy asked with heavy pants. He kissed John's neck as he lifted up slightly to put his weight on one arm while moving his free hand to actually grasp most of both of their cocks, stroking them both with a moan.

"Y-Yeah didn't think I was into guys." John admitted in between harsh pants. His chest rose and fell with the building tension.

"I would love to go farther...but don't want to spook ya." Randy moaned. "You get me so hot."

"Further...you want me to fuck you?" John whispered. He was baiting Randy as he knew his boyfriend hated to bottom.

"Mmm more like I would love to feel how that round butt would feel around my cock." Randy panted.

John was quiet a few minutes except for his pants. "What would it feel like?" He asked at last.

"I could be gentle." Randy told John as he stopped stroking them both and move to lay next to John and stroke him again. "There is pressure...and can hurt some until you adjust."

"Could you...try a finger and see if I like it?" John whispered. He knew they had hours to kill on the plane.

Randy stopped stroking John. "Sure...move to your hands and knees...like the mount position."

"It's odd...makes me feel vulnerable." John admitted softly once he moved on his hands and knees.

"That's normal." Randy slowly moved, bracing a hand on John's back. "I'll try to be careful...don't have anything to use...so I need to use spit...not the greatest. Okay?"

John nodded in the darkness. "O-Okay."

Randy drew up some spit and tried to wet his finger. He then worked the single digit between his full cheeks to start by massaging the puckered flesh as he would if he was trying to warm him up for the first time. John gave an intake of breath. "A part of me can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well, just relax...consider it experimenting...something more than just Palmala." Randy told John as he slowly pushed the finger inside.

John gave a pant at the stretch. "Yeah...okay."

"Just a moment, Johnny...you'll see." Randy whispered, rubbing John's lower back with his other hand as he moved to turn his wrist to move his finger to rub over the sensitive pad of nerves inside.

John's body gave a tremor as Randy massaged him just right. "Fuck, what was that?"

"The prostate. A little joy buzzer all men have...but so few take advantage of." Randy smirked as he rubbed it again.

John's body gave another shudder. "Damn...and your cock will feel that good?"

"Well, I can't control it as well as my finger...but yeah, it can." Randy told him.

"How bad do you want me?" John asked thickly. He loved to hear Randy's almost consuming desire for him.

"Fuck, that would be hot...you have any clue how hot it is watching you in those red trunks?" Randy told him as he took his hand from John's back to grasp his cock with a moan.

"You like those? Well...I'm willing to try." John said finally.

"Oh, god." Randy replied with a shaky breath. He slowly pulled out his finger. "Don't move." He moved from the bed thinking. He knew his or John's toiletry kit should be back there.

John stayed still as he waited. "Yes, Sir." He joked with a smile. John could hear Randy moving in the darkness searching the strapped shelves that were on the wall.

"You looking for something to use? I don't have lube obviously but I have lotion in my travel bag." John said. "It's on the floor over by the bed."

"Yeah, was looking for my bag..hard in the dark." Randy faintly chuckled before moving for John's, finding it and pulling the side pocket open. "Just easier then spit for that."

"Yeah...what if the guys in the next room hear us?" John worried.

"Just tell them we were watching a movie." Randy chuckled as he popped the lid open and started to slick his cock. "Damn, the dreams I have had."

"Y-You've had dreams about me?" John asked, trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah." Randy replied simply as he moved back on the bed. "Now this will be tight...may hurt a little at first...you sure?"

"Fuck, you trying to scare me more?" John asked. "Tell me...about the dreams."

"Sorry, Johnny." Randy replied as he rubbed Jonh back again as he took the slicked head running it between John's cheeks. "Mmm watching you in the ring...thinking how hot it would be to see you stripped of those shorts. Us grappling against each other.

"Stripped in front of everyone?" John asked thickly.

"Sometimes in a class...sometimes a packed crowd...other times sparring alone." Randy told John before he slowly started to push in with a faint moan. "Mmmm yeah...damn."

John gave a groan at the stretch. "Fuck...I take it you always win our sparring session?"

"Well...of course." Randy smirked as he continue to slowly push in.

"Y-You know I would win,,,I could take you easily." John groaned as he began to feel full.

"We may need to see about that some day." Randy told John once he stopped. "Fuck, you feel good around me." He moaned.

"Feel so full...fuck, you're hung." John said thickly.

"Yeah...now let's see about hitting the bundle for ya." Randy told him as he slowly started to pull back.

"Can't believe I've got a guy's dick in my ass when I was just jerking off." John had to laugh.

"I guess not." Randy replied. Not quite out he moved his hips faintly to push back in to try to tap the spot he was looking for.

"Oh, fuck." John gave a drawn out moan as Randy's cock seemed to cause deep pulses of pleasure in him. It made his own hardened cock want to drip.

"Yeah...that's the place." Randy moaned, feeling John's walls clench him. "Quick and short." He commented as he repeated the movement.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed again. Randy seemed more focused on his pleasure than even normal. "It feels...good."

"Mmmm good." Randy would do a couple of the quick taps before pushing in deep for more stimulation to himself with a moan. "Feels good here too."

"Y-Yeah...fuck...it never feels like this with a chick." John admitted and it was true. Being with a man brought a deeper pleasure a woman never had. It was why he had craved Randy.

"Well, unless they try to peg you." Randy chuckled with a moan. "Still not the same as flesh." He moved his hands to grab John by the waist.

"No chick is getting in my ass...I hardly let you." John moaned as he felt the sexual tension between them.

"Well, thanks for that, Buddy." Randy commented. "God, been wanting it so long...want it to last."

"M-Maybe they'll be a repeat sometime." John said. "I'm going to blow soon myself."

"No complaints here." Randy moaned with heavy pants.

"Scratch each other's itch...oh, fuck...I need to stroke myself." John moaned.

"Mmm nice to hear I got you that hot...go ahead." Randy told John. John tried to balance as he began stroking his cock. His moans grew louder with each thrust. "Fuck, Johnny." Randy moaned. "Fuck, not gonna be able to wait."

"Oh, fuck!" John cried as he shuddered and came. He felt his release fill his hand.

"Oh, damn….Mmm." Randy moaned feeling as John clamped down on his cock, causing it to erupt and get milked. Randy pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to John.

"T-That was...hot." John panted in the darkness.

"Yeah...thanks, Baby." Randy replied. "Guess we need to remove the blanket...and at least you will need the lavatory." Randy smirked in the darkness.

John collapsed on the bed. "Yeah...we said no fucking...guess I got carried away." He moved to hook Randy's head and pull him close in the darkness. " Love you. " He whispered in Randy's ear.

"I love you too." Randy moved to kiss John. "And did we? I thought I mentioned the mile high club. Did you have a different one in mind?"

"Yeah...remember I was just going to give you a blowjob since we didn't have lube?" John reminded Randy.

"Oh, yeah...I joked about not being a boy scout." Randy laughed out loud. "Well, lotion worked."

"It was hot...the roleplay...I felt like a twenty year old again." John laughed.

"Yeah, and I was being honest your ass was hot in those biker type shorts." Randy snickered.

"Thanks...my ass looked ridiculously huge in them." John admitted. " It made me self conscious. "

"Maybe...and maybe that is why it was so alluring." Randy smirked.

"Thanks...we'll have to play OVW boys again sometime." John moved to stand and look for the light .

"Sure, Baby...be nice." Randy chuckled. He saw John stumbling. "By the door, Babe."

John found the light and turned it on, blinking. "Maybe one where you introduce me to my first bdsm fun."

"Yeah, maybe." Randy smirked. He moved from the bed and began to roll up the top blanket. John walked to the small bathroom area to wash down. He felt sated and relaxed. "Any idea how long untill we land?" Randy called out.

"How long did we fool around?" John laughed as he washed down.

"I don't know." Randy moved to find his jeans, getting his phone. "About an hour give or take some."

"A couple hours then." John walked out of the bathroom and moved to get dressed.

"Well, I'll wash and I guess we can sleep until we land." Randy commented, moving for the bathroom.

"Why do you need to wash...your load was running out my ass." John laughed as he laid down.

"It still coats then itches." Randy told him as he used a cloth to wash off. He then came back out, slipping his briefs and jeans on before laying down. John kicked off the light again. He moved close to Randy to rest.

Both men slept until there was a knock on the door. "Sirs? Sirs, we land in about ten minutes." The attendant called out as she knocked again.

John woke with a groan. He moved to climb out of bed, turn on the light and open the door. "Thanks, Hun." He told the young woman with a yawn. Randy moved to quickly get his shirt on and his shoes then waited for John. John got ready and the men left the sleep compartment to take a seat for the landing.

The young brunette looked from her seat as the guys came out. "Please make sure your belts are fastened, Sirs." She addressed them with a soft smile to her lips. "I take it the linens need freshening before your next flight, Mr. Cena?"

John's face flushed. Had she heard them? "Uh...yes, please, Sarah."

"Of course...and just to verify you are flying out again in two days right?" The woman asked as she pulled clipboard out.

"Um, yes...Randy may be with me." John informed her as he tried to stop blushing.

"That's fine...I will make sure two meals are packed just in case. Still the same dietary restrictions from before, ?"

Randy looked over. "Wh...oh yeah...no gluten...thank you." He replied.

When she moved away John looked down. "Fuck, think she heard us." He whispered.

Randy smirked. "I'm sure it gave her a cheap thrill...doubt she will tell. Isn't in her contract to keep quiet?"

"Yeah, fuck...she used to flirt with me." John admitted.

Randy snickered. "And Nikki didn't want to claw her eyes out?"

"She huffed a few times but dealt." John whispered. " I told her Sarah is harmless."

"Oh...okay...Hey, wait a minute...why might I be with you?" Randy asked.

"I was hoping you would agree to meet up with Hunter in a hotel and talk over your possible return." John said reluctantly. " Then you could travel with me...maybe get a feel for how the guys will react. "

"And you were going to spring this on me when?" Randy asked.

"We talked about it, remember?" John tried to remind Randy. " You said a hotel would be the best option. "

"Yeah...I just didn't know you schedule it so soon." Randy pointed out.

John gave a corny grin. "No time like the present." The plane began its descent .

"Still wish you told me sooner." Randy replied with maybe a hint of a huff.

John lowered his eyes slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay...just need to make sure the house is in order for extended travel...just in case." Randy replied.

"Well, it's a few days away...I'm glad. I miss you on the road." John smiled slightly.

"I'm still not promising to sign a new contract yet, Babe." Randy reminded him. "I am just agreeing to listen to them."

John nodded. "You should see all the fans loving us as a couple...every arena I go to they ask me about you. Do they write on your Twitter?"

"Yeah...though I don't go on much...and keep things kind of cryptic. I can barely stand going to a store...how will I handle an arena full of fans?" Randy commented as he felt the plane lurch at the landing.

"I know...sorry, Ran. I guess I miss how things used to be." John admitted quietly.

"I know...sorry, Johnny...I am trying. It's not easy though." Randy told him. "I don't know if I will ever feel safe backstage alone." He admitted.

"I know what you mean...I didn't for a long time." John admitted. " Place is kind of empty with Seth, Baron, Dolph, Chris and others out and guys out injured."

"I just don't want to be scared or wondering when the next attack will be." Randy told him as he got out of his seat. "They may be cool with you...but I'm sure quite a few still think I'm scum."

John just sighed as he followed suit. "They always ask about you."

"We will see...but I am sure you will understand my guard being up." Randy told John as they moved to grab their carry on bags then disembarked from the plane. They made their way to the inside terminal for a final check before moving to Randy's SUV. John agreed and they headed to Randy's.


	37. Chapter 37

The next few days passed with John trying to calm Randy's nerves as he packed. Against his own better judgement Randy shaved his beard down to its more five o'clock shadow look which he felt only accentuated his facial scars more and he hated it. Getting to the airport once again, he was back to the sleeveless hoodie that he refused to remove except for the security check and only once he was pulled to the side. He did remove it for the flight as the crew had already seen him. He did notice more of a nervous look from Sarah. He fought not to snap at her and just focused out the window. When they landed the hood went up again as they left the plane. John took care of getting the rental for them. Being in a terminal for charter flights they didn't have the worry of the fans the guys flying commercial did.

Reaching the hotel John got them checked in. Of course there were a few fans milling about and Randy kept his head down as he signed autographs. He refused any photos and didn't answer questions about his return. He was tensed like a coiled snake until John came over and excused them to head for the elevator. John was almost at his wit's end. He understood why Randy was acting so withdrawn but at times it was difficult to separate Randy from Brandon. He was just so defensive and angry at the world. The younger man had even been moody with John a few times. John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder in the elevator. "You okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Randy replied sarcastically. He then took a deep breath. "Sorry, Johnny...I just don't think I can do this. Did you notice how Sarah was even more on edge this time?"

"Give it time, Ran. Once people see it once or twice it will be old news." John said quietly. He moved his hand as he tried to be understanding. Randy had not fucked him or called him Baby since the plane. It was like all he could see was his flaws. The elevator opened and they walked to their suite.

Once inside, Randy set his bags down. "So when is this meeting...and how many will be here?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Meeting is in a few hours...Hunt and some members from Creative was what I was told." John moved to take their bags in the bedroom. He was half afraid to talk to Randy right now. Randy moved to look out the patio doors. He was glad for an upper floor suite. It made him feel like no eyes could be on him right now. He moved to take off the hoodie, draping it over a chair nearby. He hated this new him. He missed when he craved the focus and spotlight. Now he just wished to climb into a dark hole and stay there.

John was likewise having a difficult time. He was used to being with a cocky, confident man who loved showing off his body. This new Randy was cold and guarded even with him these past few days. The two days at Randy's had been awkward and at times John got the feeling Randy wished he was all alone. There had been no hugs, no pet names. John's throat felt tight with emotion as he unpacked. Randy didn't even know how long he stood by the patio doors before he moved to the couch to turn on the TV. He looked towards the bedroom, seeing John had not come out yet. Was he still unpacking? Randy decided to move to check on him, stopping in the doorway.

John had his head down as he unpacked near the bed. Worry showed on his face as well as a deep sadness. He felt a presence and looked to see Randy watching. "Hey...just finishing up."

"You okay, Babe?" Randy asked softly, moving closer. "I'm being selfish aren't I?"

"You have a lot on your mind...I don't blame you." John said after a moment.

Randy moved to take John by his hands. "As I'm sure you do." He told John. Regret showed in his eyes. "I know you have had months to work on things while in many cases I'm just starting. I need to remember though...while I may be the one with physical scars you have wounds others can't see that you're trying to heal."

John lowered his eyes to hide the pain in them. He had been suffering his own demons since the abduction. In the past year or so he had been kidnapped twice, shot, raped, and demoralized. Sean forcing him to like being claimed in front of Randy had made him feel dirty. When Randy stopped calling him Baby and touching him it made John feel insecure. "Yeah." John whispered simply.

Randy pulled John in to hug him. "I'm sorry, Baby...forgive me. You're the only one that can understand even a fraction of what I am going through. I know I am the same for you...and I haven't been offering that support you need."

"Of course I forgive you...it's been hard on us both." John whispered. "I can just hide my scars behind a smile...you can't."

Randy slowly nodded. "Don't hide them from me though...remember in some aspects I went through a lot of the same stuff you did...Even as Brandon tries to hide them from me I still get nightmares." Randy admitted.

John nodded. "I'll try...just embarrassed about some things...glad you weren't there to see them."

"I don't blame you for it...damn...I...well, we were guilty of the same thing before." Randy sighed as he moved to hold John even tighter.

"I agreed to be Sean's...let him fuck me...call me his Baby...that was a cowardly action." John whispered. "I should have spat in his face and told him to go to hell."

Randy pulled back and cupped John's face. "Look at me." Randy told him firmly. "Brandon told you to do those things...to try to save you because he knew as soon as Kevin or Chris showed up at work they would be caught...with them caught they would have had no reason to keep you a prisoner...they were only doing it to try to protect themselves." He leaned to kiss John lightly. "You're NOT a coward...you were following the orders of your Sir."

"Okay." John said quietly. "But I didn't have to like it...I moaned...commented over the size of his cock...got off. I'm scum."

A low almost growl came from Randy as his eyes narrowed and slightly darkened. "You're NOT scum." He told him firmly as he moved one hand to grip John's jaw in an almost crushing feeling grip. "You acted as you should to appease that piece of trash for your own preservation. You could not help how he manipulated your body...your heart...your soul was not into the actions. You could not help the betrayal of your body."

John gasped at the pain to his jaw. Randy squeezed so hard it felt the bones could crack. "Y-Yes, Sir."

"Don't you dare call yourself that again...do you think we would chase after scum...trash?" Randy told him. "You think we would want to proclaim something unfit as ours?"

Slight fear filled John's eyes as Randy's grip grew as strong as his eyes were dark. The pain felt it would break his jaw. "N-No, Sir. Sorry." He managed to choke out.

"Good Boy." Randy replied, loosening his grip slightly but still firm as he leaned in to crash their lips together in an almost bruising and consuming kiss.

John gasped as Randy kissed him so hard it almost drew blood. It made his heart race but also warm to be consumed and wanted after days left alone. Randy finally drew back as they both gasped for air. He also finally released John's jaw, looking at him with the smirk gracing his lips. "I'm surprised you haven't been out before with how nervous Daddy is." John commented as he rubbed his aching jaw. He worked it, wincing.

"He needs to and wants to try to stand on his own feet at times now...but I had a feeling you needed a bit of my...tough love." Randy chuckled. He then tilted his head looking. "I wasn't too tough was I...last thing we need is you bruised at the meeting."

"It does...hurt some." John admitted. His jaw was throbbing slightly.

"I get a touch carried away at times." Randy told him. "Don't see anything which is good."

John nodded. He had not felt afraid or hurt from Brandon in a long time. He liked the intensity of the younger man but the pain had felt like borderline abuse. His jaw hurt when he spoke. "G-Guess I'll finish unpacking." He stated and walked to put away the clothing.

Randy watched him a moment. "Why don't you get a cold cloth for your jaw...I can finish." John nodded and walked to the bathroom. It was not the injury although it did hurt. Brandon had meant well but he had hurt him when it was pain without the pleasure. He thought the days of dealing with unexpected pain were over now. Randy moved to get rest of their stuff unpacked even while casting glances towards the bathroom. John returned a few minutes later with a washcloth pressed to his jaw. He sat quietly on the bed while Randy worked. As Randy worked John could almost see as his face softened again and his body language changed as well. John noticed the change but didn't comment as he was used to it by now.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Randy asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Yeah...fine" John said through the pain. "Need help finishing?"

"Na...think I about have it." Randy told them. "You can go make up a pot of coffee in case anyone wants some during the meeting." John nodded with slightly lowered eyes. He laid the cloth in the bin for laundry and quietly left the room. Randy sighed, shaking his head."You fucked up." Randy whispered. 'He needed a firm hand.' "Not that firm though...he's scared of you again." 'He needed to see the truth.' "What, just like he is trying to get us to see?" Randy could almost hear Brandon's grumbles in his head.

John didn't know if he felt angry, hurt, or a combination of the two as he made the coffee. It was one thing to be firm with a submissive but Brandon had harmed him. His jaw hurt to even move it now. Randy had just told him to stop keeping his feelings bottled inside...to share how he felt. Then when he did Brandon had almost cracked his jaw. No wonder he kept his feelings to himself these past months. Randy finished and moved back to the living room. He looked at John as he moved around the small kitchenette. "I'm sorry, Babe...he fucked up didn't he?" 'Don't put words in his head!'

"I trusted him..." John said finally through the pain. "He hurt me...after I opened up like...you asked. Hurts still."

"He didn't mean to, Babe." Randy moved to walk over. "He thought you needed a firm hand to see what we see. We forget the strength he seems to have at times." Randy sighed. "You need to open up...we need you to so you both can heal. How do you think he felt being taken in front of you?"

"I'm not saying shit in front of him again. He can't deal with it...he going to choke me out again next time?" John tried not to yell. "Open up...sure, Ran." Angry tears wet his eyes.

Randy lowered his head, turning to move away. What did John want from him? He was trying wasn't he? John said before he wanted Brandon because he was actually there...he would understand. Then when he comes out John said he still can't say anything. He reached the couch, sinking into it lowering his head to his hands.

John's anger faded to confusion seeing Randy. He walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I...just feel I have no one to talk to...I thought I had Brandon...but he can't handle it...he snaps...then I feel betrayed."

"He didn't snap...or at least he didn't mean to. He was just...passionate about you not bringing yourself down...wanted you to see you had no reason to blame yourself." Randy tried to explain.

John nodded. "Okay...but is it right to harm someone you love? It hurts to talk now."

"I don't think he realized his grip was that hard...he just wanted to make sure he had your focus instead of the floor and inside your head. He wanted to know he was heard." Randy told him. "We are sorry."

John nodded. "Okay." He moved to sit down and tried to calm down and think it over. Randy wanted to move to hold John but part of him was almost scared to right now. "I missed you calling me Baby." John said after a while. "It was a long two days."

"Sorry, Babe...guess you're not the only one getting stuck inside your own head at times with things lately." Randy replied.

'But I didn't hurt you.' John thought to himself but then had to backtrack. Randy had not meant to go too far. His heart was in the right place. John just nodded. "We haven't had any fun since the plane either."

"Maybe after your show tonight?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Maybe." Time passed until a knock came to the door. John stood and walked to open it. Hunter stood there along with around four others. "Come in." John forced out, trying not to show he was hurting as he stepped back.

"Thanks, John...did he make it with you?" Hunter asked. "I know how stubborn he can be."  
"Yeah I'm here and I can hear you." Randy commented, standing up.

Hunter smiled, walking in more. He moved over to Randy, looking. "Hey...not like I exactly whispered." He smiled. "You're looking better then last time I saw you."

"Yeah right." Randy replied faintly as he looked to see who else was in tow. John shut the door after everyone was inside. Four members of Creative stood behind Hunter. They seemed a little nervous by the whole situation.

"Why don't you all have a seat?" John offered, trying to keep things pleasant.

Randy moved to sit as did everyone else. Randy seemed to focus mainly on Hunter as the older man had seen him at the hospital. "I'm glad you accepted this meeting, Ran." Hunter told him.

"You would have kept hounding me any way you could until I did." Randy replied. "What would have been next smoke signals?"

Hunter gave a dry laugh. "What can I say you're a valuable asset and would have hated for your talents to be wasted."

"Well, I'm sure you can understand my less than ecstatic reaction, Hunter." Randy began. "Yes, we had...what, about five people arrested for what happened...but about a dozen jumped me. How can I not be worried of something happening again?"

"I can understand that, Ran...I really can. Didn't you tell the guys you were letting the jumping slide though?" Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah...but that was before John and I were abducted and dragged to Canada where they were planning on killing me." Randy faintly snapped.

"Not all the ones involved in the jump knew about that, Ran." John spoke up. "They just saw it as a little harmless justice but after they realized how badly you were hurt they felt terrible. Several of them have come to me and were almost crying over it."

"We will keep security detail on you until you tell us otherwise." Hunter told him. "No one goes into yours and John's locker room without notice. John is okay already without them...it is for your peace of mind."

Randy looked to be debating it. "Come on, Ran...honestly Vince has been chomping at the bit to continue your storyline with John. Talk about why you did what you did. I know that was like six months ago, but the fans are still buzzing. We haven't seen anything like this in years." Hunter filled him in.

"We thought of adding your injury to the storyline." One of the men spoke. He looked like a kid fresh out of college. "You know...you were attacked and hated your scars so you've been hiding out? Love conquers all story."

"Awe...how sappy." Randy looked as he commented.

"Randy please." Hunter addressed him. "Obviously we can't hide them...so, it only makes sense to address them."

"So, just draw more focus to the monstrosity I feel." Randy replied.

"You are not...nor do you look like a monstrosity." Hunter tried to tell him.

"Right...sure." Randy started. "Next you'll tell me you were thinking of having me hide backstage in some dimly lit room where my back is to the camera for promos before I return to the ring where John is talking to me...trying to get me to come back out. How I'm needed in the ring. How I can't let this set me back."

"Well, actually…" Another member of Creative started to speak until Randy shot a look at them and they paled and gulped.

John didn't know if he felt sad or amused by the exchange. "That was talked about...John is so motivational...and you are known for anger outbursts." A braver woman spoke up. "I mean your ring character is." She quickly added.

Randy cast a side glance at her then he looked at Hunter. "I love how everyone is trying to convince me these…" He motions to his cheek. "Are no big deal…"

"They're not, Ran." Hunter interrupted him without realizing it.

Randy gave a dry brief laugh. "No big deal...but they just admitted they want to give me more or less the same story Kane had in 2003 when we forced him to unmask to become the psychotic monster."

"Damn." Hunter almost whispered, lowering his head to rub the back of his neck. He had actually forgotten about that.

"Yeah...take out Rob and insert John." Randy faintly snapped.

"But that wasn't a romantic storyline." The same woman bravely replied.

Randy shifted his eyes at her again with a faint huff the same time Hunter looked at her. He then looked back at Randy. "Okay...I don't see them as that bad...but I am also seeing how YOU seem to see them Ran. Just like with Kane's character...he was not the badly burned disfigured being he felt he was." Hunter tried to explain even if he knew it was very blunt, but also very much the truth. Randy just looked over with a faint sneer.

John saw a darkness in Randy's eyes and wondered if it was Brandon or he was just that upset. "It could work, Ran...we could play around with the idea...make it our own."

Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I still don't know how much I like this. Better than being a hermit though." He slowly opened his eyes. "Let me go backstage for tonight and see how things are." Randy commented. "You know...get a feel."

Hunter gave a hint of a smile. "It's a start...sure thing. Just swing by the office before you guys leave." He looked at the people with him. "Anything else any of you want to add?"

"What are your thoughts on simulated intimacy?" A man spoke. " Obviously nothing too racy but we've been pushing the PG rating lately even with het couples...you know, implying you two just finished backstage without showing it. " John looked at the kid in shock. He wasn't offended just caught off guard.

Randy gave a faint chuckle. "Yeah...sure...if I resign...see how tonight goes."

"Good to know...thanks. No more for now." The man smiled.

"Well then. Guess took enough of you guys' time." Hunter told them, standing up. The four people stood up as well, excusing themselves first and left the suite, leaving Hunter behind a moment. "You need anything, Ran give me a call okay?"

"Yeah sure." Randy replied faintly.

John shook his head, having to chuckle once they were alone. "Ironic they want us to simulate backstage sex when that was our fantasy. It's like real life fan fiction."

Randy laughed at John's comment. "Shame we can't then have the camera come in afterwards."

"Fuck." John's eyes drifted shut a moment. " That sounds so naughty. "

"Lock the door...have fun and hear them knocking." Randy smirked. How could John calm him down so easily at times?

"That's so fucking hot...knowing our flushed, sweating bodies would then be on camera." John gave a pant.

"I think we would be dead meat if we actually pulled that." Randy admitted. "The thought is fun though." He laughed.

"Damn...too bad." John said, opening his eyes. " What do you want me to call you on TV? Daddy? " John laughed.

"Damn...didn't really think of it...wouldn't it make you look...well, I don't want to say weak...but you know what I mean if I called you Baby?" Randy pondered.

"I don't care...fans think I'm weak they can tell me to my face." John replied .

Randy shrugged. "Fine...then we won't change a thing." John was obviously tenting in his shorts. He cupped the bulge with a moan. "Baby need to relieve some tension?" Randy asked with a smirk.

John's face flushed. "Well, it has been a few days. Want me to go take care of business in the bathroom?"

"Or dig the toy I know you hide in your suitcase and give Daddy a show?" Randy suggested.

John nodded. "Okay." He walked to his suitcase and began to look inside. He pulled out a tube of lube and a lifelike toy that was blue with a button on the bottom for vibrating settings. "I got a new one." He said, holding it up. "Haven't tried it yet."

"Hmmm nice. Want to adjourn to the bedroom to make it easier?" Randy asked as he eyed John and the toy. John nodded and walked to the bedroom area. He began to strip down, laying the toy and lube on the bed. It didn't take long for him to get out of his clothing to reveal his aroused state. John added lube to the toy, rubbing it up and down the veined shaft. Randy followed him, grabbing a chair from the small sitting area. "Why do I have a feeling this will get my own blood pressure rising?"

John smiled. "I hope so...hope I still turn you on." He chuckled as he moved to lay on the bed and spread his legs. He took the toy in his left hand and began to tease himself, rubbing the head against his entrance. "I remember when you could blow just watching me bend over to cook."

"You still do, Babe. Let me see that ass swallow that toy." Randy commented as he relaxed back. John gave a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. He pictured being fucked by Randy backstage right before the world would see them all sweaty and satisfied. He slowly pushed the large toy inside with a small moan.

"Damn, this beats seeing it on the TV." Randy commented. John gave a small moan as he waited a moment. He moved to turn the toy on a low setting. He gave a heated sound as the vibrations reached his prostrate. "Yeah, that's it, Baby...give us a good show." Randy replied, giving a faint moan. "You sure know how to raise my mood."

"G-Glad." John moaned as he began to move to the toy. "I want you to know how sexy you both are to me...just thinking about being fucked backstage gets me going."

"I see that." Randy replied with a lick of his lips before he moved to work off the shorts he was in. He may not have been fully hard, but was showing signs of reaching that point.

John had his eyes closed as he started moving the toy like he was being fucked. "Tell me...what you'd do if you could backstage."

"Hmmm where to begin." Randy mused as he sat back down. "Which idea first." He smirked. "I could picture one time having a vibrating buttplug in you while you're giving me a blow job. We can hear people moving around just on the other side of the door. We get a knock and quickly need to tuck away and keep composed while we see who it is. The whole time we are talking to them you try not to shift from the plug still inside as we didn't have time to remove it."

John gave a heated groan at the intense mental image. "Fuck, that's hot. I love it." He turned the vibrating toy up higher to a pulse setting. "Of course once we get rid of whoever interrupted our fun I would have you get back to work...or maybe I would rip your cargos down...yank the toy and replace it with me." Randy gave a moan as he took ahold of his cock, giving a stroke.

"Oh, fuck." John's back arched as he pictured Randy's hard warm member buried inside him. "Want you so bad."

Randy stood up, moving towards the bed. "Then toss that hunk of rubber aside." Randy told him.

John kept his eyes closed. "You pull it out...please...just like in the scenario."

"Move your hand, Babe." Randy told him as he moved on the bed between John's legs. John let his hand drop and moved it away. His cock was dripping onto his hard stomach. Randy put his hand on the toy, moving it slightly. "Enough of this...Daddy want's a feel." He pulled the toy, dropping it to the bed before he grabbed John's legs, yanking him down the bed more. He moved to loom over his body before he guided his cock into the stretched slick space with a moan, pushing in fast.

John gave a moan, his eyes opening slightly. "Fuck, so much better. Who needs a toy when you're around."

"Just a good starting point." Randy commented before he started to move. "Fuck, you're always so hot."

"You too...just picturing you fucking me with so many around...not caring if we're heard." John trailed off before giving a moan.

"We are such bad boys aren't we?" Randy panted.

"Y-Yeah I crave you so much...the last two days were long." John admitted between moans of pleasure.

"Mmm nice to know you're so addicted to me." Randy moaned as he changed groaned at the change. He felt the pleasure to his toes it seemed. "Fuck...again, please."

"As you wish." Randy repeated the movement more slowly to drag the feeling out more. John cursed at the feeling. His hands moved to grasp Randy's back as he moved. His face contorted in bliss. "Yeah, Babe...go ahead grip into my shirt."

"Not shirt...want to feel you." John moaned as he feverishly worked to pull Randy's shirt over his head. Randy stilled and moved his upper body to help John get the shirt off, tossing it to the side before he started to move again. John's hands moved all over Randy's chest as if worshipping the flesh. They trailed to brush over his scar lovingly.

Randy shuddered with a gasp at the touch. "Fuck, Babe...makes me tingle when you do that." He moaned.

John continued to brush the scar, almost tracing it. "Glad I can make you feel good." He moaned.

"Shit, not gonna last much longer, Babe." Randy moaned as he eyes fluttered slightly.

"Go ahead, Daddy. I love seeing your face when you let go." John said thickly.

"Oh, fuck, Babe." Randy moaned, only lasting a few more thrusts before he lost it. He panted heavily as he moved a hand to take a hold of John's cock stroking him. "Okay, Babe...your turn."

"Trying...so close...it's almost teasing." John moaned out. Randy stroked John, at times rubbing his thumb over the damp head. "Fuck...so frustrating." John moaned after a moment. " Body is so close on the edge. "

"Just relax, Baby...don't focus too hard." Randy told him.

John closed his eyes. "Did it feel good to fuck me?"

"Yeah, love fucking you...feeling you around me." Randy replied.

John raised his hands over his head. "Touch that spot you showed me before?"

"What one...this one?" Randy asked as he moved his other hand to massage the delicate skin under John's balls. John shuddered and moaned. His legs wanted to close on instinct as his body strained. "Hmm is that what my Baby needed?" Randy smirked as he gave a little more pressure, rubbing the area. "Feeling the pressure inside and out?" He asked even though he knew he was already growing soft inside.

John's body tensed before he came hard with a loud moan. It just felt so good before he almost went limp. "F-Fuck."

"That's a good Baby." Randy commented as he stopped and pulled out. He then moved to lay next to John.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of tension." John had to laugh.

Randy laughed. "Set an alarm?"

"Yeah...I should clean." John mumbled with his eyes closing.

"Yeah...don't need you dripping in your sleep." Randy replied. "I'll...shower when the alarm goes." He yawned. Randy was greeted with a soft snore as John still laid on his back. "Or not." Randy snickered. He moved to set an alarm before moving back into the bed.


	38. Chapter 38

(Thanks to Taker's Dark Lover as always for the great review. Jade and I are thinking of possibly taking a break from posting on this site after completing the two current stories. When we began writing on here over three years ago we got a lot of feedback from people who loved reading our stories. We are now lucky to get more than one review per chapter. We both love to write but we work jobs and it takes time to write and seems a waste when no one is really reading anymore.) Rose

The men slept soundly until the alarm woke them. They showered and dressed. Once they were ready, they headed out of the suite for the arena. John could literally see Randy's body language changing right before his eyes as he once again raised the hood of his hoodie. The laughing, relaxed Randy was replaced with the cold, guarded Viper. John knew Randy was just nervous and afraid of being hurt. Randy stayed on guard reaching the lobby. He was not ready for anyone else to see him yet. Of course, fans camping the hotel lobby still screamed for autographs and photos. Randy would sign a few but not raise his head to have his photo taken.

"John! John!" Some fans yelled at John when Randy refused to answer. " Will Randy be joining you in the ring soon? " John just offered a smile but didn't reply. He tried to push through with Randy. "RKO! RKO!" Several fans chanted.

Randy offered a faint wave. When asked about his return to the ring, he took a deep breathe. "We don't know yet." Was all he would reply as they made their way out to the lot.

They managed to reach the car and got in. John gave a sigh. "Told you they love you. I get mobbed by questions at every arena. They like you more than my corny ass."

"Yeah...see how long that lasts." Randy commented, taking a deep breath. John offered a supportive smile and drove to the arena. It did not take long and they were soon walking in together. Randy seemed even more on guard then at the hotel as fans were screaming from behind barricades. Randy couldn't wait to find the locker room. They reached the inside and John tried to figure out where their room was. He knew Hunter promised security. Roman came walking down the hall. Randy heard Roman calling even if he wasn't looking up. He fought not to tense, still remembering the spear from months ago.

"John!" Roman finally called. John paused to look. " Hunter sent me to show you guys your room. " He looked at Randy, seeing the hooded man. "Um, hey, Randy. Good to see you." The normally stoic Roman looked flustered.

"Yeah...same." Randy replied even if it sounded to be far from the case. Roman bit his lip. "Come on." He led the two men down the crowded hallway. Randy moved to be between John and Roman as they moved through the halls. As they walked staff members seemed to just clear a path as Randy just gave an aura of 'don't mess with me.' An aura some knew from his past temper issues.

They reached the locker room and Roman paused. "There you go, Guys. You need anything let me know."

John offered a smile. " Thanks, Man. "

Roman looked at Randy. "Really glad to see you...sorry for the spear. I was out of line."

"Better than others I guess." Randy replied. He leaned to John. "Was he one of the ones?" He whispered.

"No." John whispered back.

Randy nodded, looking at Roman, extending his hand. "It happens...thanks for being a man about it. "Let others know if they want to say something...come here." Randy knew with guards posted nothing should happen.

Roman took his hand with a shake. "I will...just so you know most of the guys were horrified to hear what happened to you and John. The bad eggs are gone." His eyes lowered. " Seth was among them...I hate that. "

"A sneaky weasel...came to us to warn us...then helped abduct John." Randy sneered. "Good thing for security cameras. As for horrified...guess we will see." He had a feeling the boys in the back didn't know half the story.

"I know." Roman whispered. His eyes looked sad. " See you guys later. "

John led Randy into the locker room. "There are rumors...Roman had a thing going with Seth...but he didn't know what was going on." John explained.

"Damn...Rome...shit, if that was true his dad would have a fit." Randy admitted as he moved to sit on the couch inside. He surveyed before lowering the hood.

"Even worse he's married...but from the way he's been moping around I think there might be truth to it. I'm afraid he got married to please his family." John sighed.

"Yeah...sort of know that...don't get me wrong I loved Sam...but I understand." Randy told him as he unzipped the hoodies. "Well, if anyone comes by I guess they see...fuck it. I may not be ready for the fans yet, but the boys will need to deal."

"It's not that bad, Ran." John repeated.

"Yeah, you made it clear how you feel...and the face isn't as bad as this."Randy told John as he motioned to his covered chest. There came a knock a few minutes later. John opened the door to see a nervous looking Sheamus. "Hey, Fella." He greeted sheepishly. " I came to see Randy. " John nodded and stepped back to let the Irishman in. Sheamus had been among the ones who attacked Randy.

Randy cocked his head, looking. He shifted his eyes to John a moment, seeing a faint nod. Looking back at Sheamus, Randy slowly stood up rolling his neck. "What is it, Shea?"

Sheamus walked in, looking sheepish. "I needed to see ya...I been feelin' like shit when I heard what Dolph pulled...I never dreamed any of this would go this far." He took a breath. " I was in thee group who jumped ye in thee locker room...I thought ye deserved a lil whippin'...but then I saw how bad ye were and I changed me mind. "

"You mean you saw how I looked after the jump...what of my...new additions?" Randy gave a dry laugh as he looked at the large Irishman.

Sheamus' eyes looked sad. "It's not right...I wanted to find ye and apologize before ye were kidnapped but I was a coward afraid of losin' me job. I can't believe they just kidnapped ye and John...I didn't know they cut ye."

"These aren't even the worse of the injuries." Randy spoke frankly. "I am still in the air if I want to return. What is the recent buzz in my absence?"

"That ye may be comin' back as John's boyfriend in storyline." Sheamus answered. " Honestly none of us know much about what happened to ye two...just Dolph had ye two in Canada and the police found ye. Glad John wasn't harmed. "

"And much I am sure will stay that way." Randy replied. He looked at John. "Think he has the fortitude for the full picture...since the guys will need to see in time anyways?" Randy didn't know why he was willing to open to Sheamus. Maybe because they had a close friendship at one time.

John nodded slowly. "I think so." His eyes looked sad at Sheamus' words. Glad he wasn't harmed? He had scars on the inside to match Randy's.

"If I do get back in the ring...and we are in a match...I need your word there will be no ten beats." Randy told Sheamus as he went to remove his shirt.

"Aye, Fella. Anything." Sheamus looked as Randy was exposed. " Fuck! They did that? It's hard to believe they sunk that low. "

Randy lowered his head slightly. "Yeah...Dolph did while I was tied to a chair." Randy replied. "So, I am sure you understand why I can't take blows to the chest...even if I have a shirt on."

"Of course, Fella." Sheamus looked distraught. " We never dreamed...we thought maybe he was just toyin' with ye two. " John's face looked pale. "Ye okay, Fella?" Sheamus asked him.

Randy moved over by John, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Babe...is me being here...all this talk stirring memories?" Randy asked with a softening look.

John nodded slowly. "It has to be dealt with though." Sheamus studied John. " Ye look ready to topple, Fella. Sorry ye had to be threatened like that. It wasn't right. "

Randy looked at Sheamus. "You said glad he was not hurt...but he was." He looked at John with a faint smile. "Luckily he does not have the external wounds to deal with...but do not take the unseen for not still being present." He looked back at Sheamus. "Feel free to tell the boys...but nothing is leaked to the fans yet." He looked at John. "Why don't you get a bottle of water and sit, Babe?"

John nodded and moved to get water. "I'm sorry, Ran. Truly." Sheamus repeated. He moved to leave.

"Yeah, thanks." Randy told Sheamus even if he was more focused on John. Sheamus moved to leave. John sat with the bottle, cracking it to take a sip. Once Sheamus left Randy made sure the door was closed then went to check on John. "Talk to me, Baby." Randy crouched down, putting his hands on John's knees for balance.

John gave a shaky breath. "Nothing new, Daddy. Just Shea saying he was glad we weren't hurt much...I was left naked on the ice, humiliated...worse...if only they knew. They think Dolph just locked us in a room for a day or so."

"Which is why I said what I did...let them know there was harm even they don't see it on you, Babe. How would they know otherwise? They only know what their eyes see." Randy told John, rubbing his knees.

"Nice to have you for support." John admitted. " Can I call you, Daddy? I will in the ring soon maybe anyway. "

"Of course, Babe...guess I'll leave the shirt off...whoever comes to speak their peace will need to deal." Randy gave a faintly cocky smirk.

"I like that smirk." John smiled. It was soon time for John to leave for his promo. He kissed Randy and reluctantly headed out. Randy moved to turn the monitor on in the room to watch how the promo played. As John moved for the gorilla spot he was informed to talk about the possibility of Randy battling back from the events that caused him to leave. When questioned he was told that WWE's social media had been burning up since this morning as photos of Randy started to emerge.

When it came time for John to give his promo, he told the WWE Universe that his boyfriend had gone through a lot and was thankful for the support. "It's a long battle back for him but I know he can do it." John looked directly into the camera. He was past caring about fan's reactions. " I believe in you, Daddy. I'll be here when you're ready. " Randy actually felt slightly choked up by the promo. It seemed the company was tipping his hand. Would he be strong and come back, or be a coward and hide? John looked in the camera. "I love you. You are stronger than you think." The moment was broken when AJ Styles came out to make fun of John and build their feud.

Randy looked, taking a deep breath. He needed to remember things were just for show. AJ made fun of John, saying he was all alone without Randy. They went back and forth before it ended and John headed backstage. Randy moved to put his shirt on, wondering how long they were expected to stay. He didn't know if he was surprised or relieved no one else had come to see him. John made it back to the room a short time later. "How'd I do?" He had to ask.

Randy looked with a smile. "Good, Baby...Creative is trying to force my hand I see."

"Yeah...guess they want you." John smiled. There was a sound before the door opened. Around six guys stood together. John tried not to panic.

Randy moved to get in a spot between John and the guys in a defensive stance. His feet were planted and his hands to his sides as his eyes studied them, waiting for a move. If anything went down he would personally beat security's ass. "Can I help you, Gentlemen?"

Dean spoke up. "Yeah...uh, we wanted to say we're glad you came back. If you need anything let us know."

"And some of us took part in the locker room attack...we regret it. "Bray added.

Randy relaxed his stance some. "Thanks...it does mean a lot." He actually told them. "I still don't know yet in what capacity I will be back yet. The attack will mean a few concessions if I am to get in the ring again."

"Sheamus told us...please give us another chance." Mike the Miz said.

"I am leaning towards it." Randy admitted. "But I am sure you all will understand me watching my back for a while." He added.

"Of course." Mike said. " We've got your back. Anyone fucks with you two they answer to us. "

"That goes for me too." A deep voice stated. Taker was in the back of the group, just coming in. " A promise from myself and Kane. "

Randy looked and nodded. Even if Taker was a part timer when it came to the clock he was still the law. If he said he would be watched then Randy knew he would be. "The fans would be told it was some random people that jumped me after the rumble. Details of it sadly being other wrestlers will not be coming out." He tried to explain.

Taker nodded. "It never should have happened. That was not locker room justice. It was being a coward."

"It was a one man vendetta and he fooled others to follow them." Randy told them.

Taker just nodded. "I know it's hard but try not to worry. None of us wish you any harm."

Randy nodded faintly. "Thank you...all of you. It does mean something to me."

The men all left except Taker. He looked down at John then Randy. "How you holding up?" He asked.

"As good as can be expected. I honestly didn't know if I ever wanted to step backstage again let alone a ring again." Randy told him.

"Understandable...this might sound crazy...when you two went missing I had nightmares about you...I couldn't see who had you...just darkness around you." Taker's eyes softened, looking at John. " I saw John left outside somewhere cold. " John looked in shock.

"Damn." Randy faintly whispered. "Before I was taken...they had John out on a frozen lake." He admitted to the older man.

Taker shook his head. "I have dreams at times...it haunted me...I felt both your pain but didn't know where you were to help." He hesitated. " Were you both...violated? " John looked pale again.

Randy moved to shut the door then moved to John, taking his hand. "Yes. Seeing things...I am sure can be a blessing and a curse."

"It is...why do you think I aged so poorly?" Taker asked bluntly. " The things you both suffered...no man should. "

"Thank you." Randy said, faintly squeezing John's hand. "I am sure you understand not wishing to share details. It is a bitter pill to swallow for us both." He looked at John. "Need air, Babe?" He felt John's hand shake in his and looking like he could faint.

John nodded slowly, unable to speak. "You two ever need a friendly ear to bend...call me." Taker stood to excuse himself.

"Thank you, Taker...some point one of us may." Randy told him. He went to grab his hoodie, slipping it on.

"Thanks." John forced out. John stood, feeling dizzy.

Taker caught him as he almost fainted. " Easy there, Champ. "

"Johnny." Randy looked, hearing the exchange. "Damn." Randy moved over.

"I'm an empath." Taker said simply, looking at John. " His energy is low...drained. Mind if I try something? "

Randy bit his lip then nodded, stepping back but kept a careful eye on the scene. Taker moved to lay John down gently. He hovered over the smaller man. "You've tried so hard to be strong." He mumbled. He began to run his hands over John's body, as if feeling. Randy's brow knitted, watching. He tried not to overreact at anything yet even if there was a twisting in the pit of his stomach.

Taker closed his eyes. "I'm going to try to draw some of the energy out." He gave a hum. A few minutes later John stirred slightly. Color returned to his face. Taker moved to stand up.

"W-What happened? " John asked, sitting up.

"You passed out, Babe...Ta-Taker did something to stir you. Still not fully sure what." Randy replied.

Taker helped John to stand. He looked a little drained himself. "Guess I'll head out. You boys need anything call me."

"Yeah...thanks again." Randy told Taker as he moved over to John.

Taker left the room. John still looked shaky. "Sorry, Daddy. Want to go?"

"Only once you're steady, Babe...that was some freaky stuff." Randy told John, moving to give him a hug.

"Freaky?" John looked confused. " The dreams? "

"Besides that...He called himself an empath...and asked if he could try something when you passed out. He said something about your energy being low or something...then said about drawing energy out before you came to. It all confused me." Randy told him. "Honestly, Brandon was getting his hair raised some."

"Oh? Why?" John seemed a little more steady.

"Not sure...but I could feel him getting riled...my only guess is he felt Taker was inside your personal space." Randy reasoned.

"I was so tired...feel better now." John looked in Randy's eyes. " It's fine, Brandon. He only wanted to help me. "

Randy took a deep breath. "Okay I guess get your things together and we can head out. You don't have a second segment tonight do you?"

John shook his head. "I could use some air."

"Okay. Let's try to blow this place." Randy told him.

John walked with Randy outside. He took a deep, cleansing breath. Randy relaxed a bit as fan were still watching the end of the show as he moved for the car. John made it to the car and sank down in the seat. "Sorry about in there...just when Taker asked if we were raped it hit hard."

"It's okay, Babe...just glad you're okay. I didn't even think how much of a strong face you must be putting on for everyone...including me." Randy told him.

"Yeah...no one at work knows so I just pretend." John said softly. " And you're dealing with so much yourself. "

"We need to rely on each other though, Babe." Randy reached to take John's hand.

John nodded. "Whatever Taker did...I felt so much better...renewed."

"Good...I feel bad for him though...it looked like it did something to him." Randy admitted.

"Fuck, that's crazy." John said as he pulled the car out. " I always knew he was not human. That's some Green Mile shit. "

"Hmm didn't think of it in that way...yeah, I guess sort of." Randy pondered. John drove back to the hotel. They decided to skip the sex and try to just rest. The next day John had some media work to do. While he was out there came a knock on their suite door.

Randy got up from the couch and moved to the door. He kicked the panic bar before he opened the door,p peeking out hoping it wasn't a fan. Taker stood there dressed jeans and a white tank top. "Hey, Ran...Mind if I come in a minute?"

"Of course not...one moment." Randy shut the door to remove the panic bar before opening it again for the older man. "Come on in."

Taker walked in, looking around. "How's John today?"

"Good...out doing his media circuit for this area." Randy told him. "How are you? You looked a little off before you left last night." He motioned to the sitting area. "Want a seat?"

Taker moved to take a seat. "Thanks, Randy. I'm fine...I tried to give John some of my energy and I just needed sleep. Poor guy was so tired hiding all that pain."

"I am not even going to try to pretend to know what you are talking about." Randy admitted as he sat. "As for John I talked to him. I understand he was hiding to protect me some, but I hope I got him to see we both need to be open to each other."

Taker nodded. "I felt a lot of pain from him...shame for whatever happened...he felt powerless and it scared him."

"We were both made to endure a lot. He had to watch as things were done to me and he couldn't stop it. One top of that I was suffering from the broken ribs of the locker room attack. I am sure there was at least a couple times he thought I was a dead man." Randy spoke bluntly even though he didn't know why.

Taker simply nodded. "It will take time...I got the feeling you were a little put out with me while I was helping John...did I come across as being in someway inappropriate?"

Randy shook his head. "Sorry about that...I can be protective of him. I know you only were helping. It's a personal space issue." Randy tried to explain. It wasn't him that had the issue, but he wasn't going to share that with the older man.

Taker nodded. "I am happy for you two. I know you wanted him for years. Even married all you could talk about was him."

Randy lowered his head slightly. Was he really that bad and blatant or was it the empathic thing? "I feel things like that. Plus your eyes followed him every time he was in the room." Taker explained. " I admit I had a little interest in you myself...during our feud I was supposed to be in your head but I really wanted in your pants. " He finished dryly.

Randy shifted his eyes towards Taker with maybe a faintly shocked look. "Never knew you went that way." Randy commented. "I guess there may be more like us then we realize...or at least I did."

"Well, both ways like you...Sarah and Michelle know...as long as I don't bring it home." Taker admitted.

"Well, that is a nice benefit." Randy told him. "I didn't have that freedom."

Taker nodded. "You had a nice ass back then...but I knew it was a lost cause." He said thickly.

Randy gave a faintly nervous cough. "Um...thanks." He ran his hand over his head, huffing a breath. "Yeah, when I had a ring I couldn't risk entertaining those urges without fear of losing my jewels." He gave a nervous laugh.

"You and John ever add a third?" Taker asked, looking. " No strings. "

"No." Randy replied simply before there was a faint narrow to his eyes. "No one messed with Johnny besides me."

Taker cocked his head, looking. "I was talking about him watching us...he might enjoy seeing if you can handle me."

Randy face hardened more, looking at the older man. His body twitched as he fought standing up. "I don't ride that side of the tracks." His hands gripped the arm of the chair. "I thank you for your help...but if you think that is an invitation it's not."

Taker gave a nod. "So...there are two of you. That explains why I couldn't see you when you were abducted."

Randy curled his lip faintly in a sneer. "What of it?"

"Just good to know...you can settle down...I'm not pushing you." Taker said calmly. Randy slowly sat back in the chair, looking to be studying Taker for a few moments before his eyes closed with a deep breath. "I thought I could help you heal." Taker said softly. " I have a feeling you've only ever bottomed when you were forced. "

Randy's body language seemed to lighten and he slowly nodded. "Yeah." He whispered, opening his eyes. "So-sorry about that."

"Hey, it's understandable...I struck a nerve." Taker said simply. " You ever change your mind...I can make you feel good...and show John he can watch without it being shameful. If not, call if you need to talk. "

Randy bit his lip briefly as he looked. "I...I will need to think about it. Maybe talk to John as well." 'I CAN'T believe you are actually debating this! He's like the others. How the hell is he going to make it feel any different!' Randy cringed, raising a hand to his head, feeling a headache.

"Hey...relax." Taker touched Randy's shoulder with a calming aura. " There's no rush...if either of you need an ear to bend I'm around. "

Randy jumped, not even knowing Taker moved. "I will thanks...maybe John will to...just feel I can open...maybe he will feel the same. Just don't tax yourself in making us a project for yourself."

"It's what I do." Taker said simply. He gave a chuckle. " Not to pry...but you two are unconventional aren't you? I saw John wearing a collar during my dream. "

"Yeah...well, we are just starting in it." Randy told him.

"I have some experience...Sarah and I dabbled for years." Taker said.

Randy faintly laughed. "Why can I picture that?"

Taker cracked a smile. "Anyway, my interests were mainly leather restraints and whips. Never pictured you two the types though."

"Well...the other side more then me." Randy admitted.

"John's just not the kind you picture." Taker laughed.

"Well, he wasn't before." Randy told Taker. "Somehow when I did what I did...it woke something in him."

"Or it was there all along?" Taker stood. "I've taken enough of your time...just one more thing...what you saw last night...I can manipulate energies...would you believe I could get John off without even touching him...while I'm with you?"

"Damn...wouldn't that take a lot out of you though?" Randy asked, not even sure if he believed such a thing could happen.

"It would...but it would be rare...let me demonstrate." Taker closed his eyes. A few minutes passed before Randy felt a warmth wanting to flood his body.

Randy gave a pant, shaking his head as he looked with shock. "Damn." He commented as he shifted in the seat.

"I can draw it out...make it stronger until he blows." Taker said calmly, opening his eyes.

Randy slowly nodded, thinking he may need a cold shower once Taker left. He was unsure how he felt about being manipulated like that with little warning. Taker excused himself shortly after.


	39. Chapter 39

John came back a few minutes after Taker was gone. "Hey, Ran." He greeted.

Randy looked up shaken, from his thoughts. His face still looked faintly flushed. "Hey, Babe...done already or just a layover?"

"Done early...you running a fever?" John asked in concern. "Your face looks red."

"No...I'm fine, Babe...I...um just had." Randy pursed his lips. "Well, I just had an...interesting encounter with Taker." He licked his lips. "We need to talk."

John moved to sit down. "Okay...I'm listening."

When John sat it changed his field of vision that showed Randy's heated state. "I'm letting you know it will sound crazy, Babe."

John's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck? Taker was just here and you're tenting? What did you two talk about?"

"Different things." Randy told John. He then slowly began to fill John in on the whole conversation including Taker's 'parting trick'.

John looked stunned. He shook his head with a laugh. "This is crazy."

"Which part?" Randy asked. "The fact he wants to fuck me while you watch as some sort of odd therapy or the fact he can get you off without touching you and he gave me an example?"

"More the second part I guess. The first kind of makes sense." John admitted. "You sure you're not just attracted to him?"

"What, like power of suggestion?" Randy asked. "Not gonna say he's ugly...I was stunned and sort of flattered when he said he had a thing during our feud...but I'm not like that, Babe."

John nodded. "Okay...it is nice knowing there is someone else to talk to who knows the truth. You with Taker is a little...intriguing."

"Really?" Randy commented. "I...I didn't know how…." Randy cringed, holding his head. "Fuck...shut up!" He faintly snapped.

John jumped. "What?"

"Brandon hates me even en-entertaining the idea." Randy replied. The onset of the headache from Brandon's protest cooled any heat lingering in Randy's loins.

John looked annoyed. "We get it, Sir. You don't like it. You're giving my Daddy a headache."

"I...I think I need to lay down, Babe." Randy went to stand, almost stumbling.

John helped Randy to lay down in bed. "Just rest, Daddy."

"Yeah...can talk later, Babe." Randy commented, already closing his eyes. John looked concerned but gave Randy his space. He went to take a shower. Randy was out like a light before he could even fully grasp what happened.

John was a little annoyed at Brandon although he loved him. Then again, his macho possessive nature was what John loved about him. The next morning John headed out for another busy day of work. He had the evening off to spend with Randy. Randy was up checking different social media feeds. Among them was a slew of messages and tweets about John referring to him as Daddy. People were wondering if he was really coming back or were they being teased. He chuckled as he thought and began to type. 'Foes may have tried to cut the head off the viper but failed. Off to lick my wounds but will be back stronger.' He then added a photo that focused on an intense look of just his eyes. He waited an hour of reading more before he added another. 'Heaven help those against my Baby and me because there will be hell once I get back.'

John did not return until later that day. He walked into the suite, calling out. "Daddy, I'm home!"

Randy was out on the balcony looking at his phone. "Out here, Babe." Randy called back. He was on a lounge chair out there actually with his shirt off.

John walked out on the balcony with a smile. "Hey...saw your Tweets...my Twitter is blowing up."

"I was wondering if you did." Randy smiled, looking over. "Was it too much, not enough...just enough?"

"Nah, just enough to keep them wondering." John gave a dimpled grin. He pulled off his own shirt.

"The sun feels nice." Randy admitted, tucking his hands behind his head. "Guess I'll need to start hitting the arena work out rooms again."

"You look amazing." John moved to sit in a lounge chair. " You feel better after Brandon's headache yesterday? "

"Yeah...if we do this...he will need to deal...or take a nap his choice." Randy told John. "I think Taker is right. It would be therapeutic for us both."

"I agree...maybe seeing you willing with someone else will end the pain." John said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe." Randy wondered how he could enjoy sex with someone he didn't feel that way about, but then he remembered what Sean did you John. Taker was at least a friend that he trusted. "When do you think we should approach him about the idea?"

"We could ask him to come over tonight to talk...I have the night off." John stated. " He actually thinks he can get me off while I watch? "

"Well, that or he has very strong power of suggestion." Randy replied, taking a deep cleansing breath. "So, Brandon has a choice...sleep or just keep quiet." 'What if things get out of hand?' Randy sighed, rolling his eyes whispering. "I trust him...plus John is here." 'No offence to your Baby, but some help that was before.' "He's not going to be restrained. Not one more peep or I'm going for the bag." Randy replied firmly.

"I'll keep him safe, Sir." John told Brandon, hearing Randy.

Randy felt Brandon calm down. Randy slowly nodded. "Okay, Babe...go contact him."

John moved to place a call to Taker inside. He felt awkward when the older man answered. "Hey, Taker...It's John Cena."

Taker was watching TV when he answered, muting it. "Hey, John...what can I do for you?" He asked, giving the younger man his attention.

"Um...could you possibly come to our suite tonight?" John asked. " I'm off work. "

"Need to get some things off your chest, Champ?" Taker asked. "I take it Randy told you about my checking on you yesterday?"

"Yeah...um not exactly. Randy told me about your sexual offer...we talked it over and think it might be a good idea." John admitted.

"And thought sooner rather than later before one of you lose your nerve?" Taker asked, getting up. "How soon do you two want me to come over?"

"Maybe a few hours?" John paused again. " He...um, says you can get me off while I watch. "

"Yes…" Taker replied simply. "Without touching."

"How is that possible?" John asked, confused.

"Well, touching is easier...but I showed Randy I can without it. I somehow can affect the energy in people." Taker tried to explain.

"Fuck." John exclaimed. "I want your word on two things...one, you'll make Randy feel good and two, it's just sex and nothing more. Ran told me you had a thing for him years ago."

"I will do my best...that is the point of this...to show him how it can be." Taker replied. "As for the other...just a friends with benefits. Yeah, I thought he was hot, but it wasn't a love thing. I love women...men it's a lust thing." John heard a faint laugh. "Of course if things go good we can talk about repeats."

"That would be up to Daddy." John said honestly. "He listens to me...but he makes that decision."

"Of course. No pressure, John...I'll see you both in a few hours." Taker replied.

"Okay. See you." John ended the call. He told Randy about the conversation and they relaxed on the balcony for a few hours before eating dinner. John showered and dressed in a simple pair of gym shorts after they had eaten. "May I wear my collar, Daddy?" Somehow having the symbol of ownership on his neck made him feel better.

"Of course, Babe...go ahead and put it on. As I told you he is already aware of it." Randy had also showered and had shorts on. He figured if this was happening there was no point to a shirt.

John nodded and moved to put it on. It was only a few moments before a knock came to the door. John walked to open it and stepped aside so Taker could come in. "Come on in, Dead Man."

Taker walked inside dressed in simple jeans and a black tank top. His eyes took in the two men. "Evening, Boys." John closed the door, securing it.

"Evening, Taker." Randy commented from the couch as he began to feel nerves forming.

"Evening, Randy." Taker offered John a smile. "That's a nice collar...good workmanship. I've made a few to sell in my day."

John offered a small smile. "Thanks...I like it."

Taker had a small bag in his hand. "I have a slight idea...you said John enjoys restraints...may I restrain him as he watches...I feel it may help put the past behind him to equate them with pleasure and not pain."

Randy's breath hitched faintly. 'Still think he has your best interest in mind?' Randy closed his eyes, squeezing them shut a moment with a shaky breath. "Babe, I hate to do it...get my vaporizer please." He stood up, moving for the balcony doors. "Please excuse me a moment, Taker."

"If it's the other part I can block it if you wish. Choice is yours." Taker spoke simply.

Randy stopped, looking. 'Don't you dare.' Randy took a deep breath, thinking he warned him before. "You promise you can reverse whatever you do afterwards?"

"Yes." Taker said. "It's a temporary block I promise you."

Randy moved back over. "Okay then...I know John doesn't like my smoking." Taker closed his eyes. Mentally he pictured Brandon, almost seeing the angry man. He placed a wall to lock him in and keep him hidden. Randy felt a little dizzy and sat down, shaking his head.

"I saw him...I put a wall to lock him in. He's not happy but he's locked until I release him." Taker explained.

John looked a little worried. "Hope he's not too pissed."

"Me too." Randy replied. "Somehow he can lock me out if he wants." He explained.

"Maybe he'll see you're okay once it's over and calm down. I see his concern for John and it's admirable." Taker admitted.

"Thank you...I think he wasn't too fond of John being restrained just in case. I trust you though." Randy told Taker.

Taker nodded. "How do you boys feel about it?" He opened his bag to show some handmade leather restraints and a leather gag. "Of course the blindfold and gag would not be used so John could see and speak. I crafted these myself. It's rare finding someone who appreciates them."

Randy nodded. "It should be okay. What do you think, Babe...think you want to try it?"

John nodded slowly. If he couldn't trust Taker there was no one left. "I'll try. Sounds fun."

"Okay...so...now what?" Randy asked.

"Follow me." Taker said, moving to the bedroom. Both men followed him. Taker moved to pull a chair near the bed. "Can you strip, John? If you ever want to be freed at any time just tell me." John nodded and took off his shorts and boxers, stepping out of them. Taker's eyes glided over John before moving to the bag. "Take a seat if you wish." The younger man sat down as he waited.

Randy watched, still feeling the nerves. Taker pulled out some leather cuffs that were padded, He moved to cuff John's hands to each slat in the chair. "Feel okay, John?" John tested them and nodded. "Good." Taker began to strip himself. "Well, Randy. Strip when you're ready." Randy moved toward the bed before removing his shorts, his eyes moving to take in Taker's form. Taker was not as built as John or Randy but John had to give a small gasp when his cock came into view. It was as large as the rest of the man. Taker tried to hold back a chuckle at John's reaction. "How...um...how do you want me?" Randy asked.

"Your choice, Randy. If you want more casual maybe on your hands and knees so John can see." Taker began to stroke himself slowly.

"I heard it is easier too." Randy replied as he moved onto the bed.

"It is." Taker moved for the lube. "Would you like me to stretch you first?"

"Yes...please." Randy replied. He had to almost remind himself to breathe.

"Relax...I'll go slow." Taker added some lube to his fingers and moved behind Randy on the bed. He teased a thick finger at Randy's hole before pushing it in slowly.

Randy bit his lip, breathing through his nose. Even Taker's large fingers could be almost the size of a hot dog. "I know I have big fingers...I'll go slow." Taker assured him. He gave Randy time to adjust to him. John watched the scene, taking it all in.

"Okay...sorry too many...negative experiences." Randy admitted.

"Hey, I get that." Taker assured him. "We also both play the same side...it would be like me bottoming for the first time." He began to move the finger slowly.

"Th-that would be an interesting experience." Randy commented with a faint pant.

"Maybe sometime." Taker chuckled. He brushed over Randy's prostate, tapping the spot.

"Damn." Randy gasped, lowering his head as his cock twitch under him.

"Like that, Randy?" Taker repeated the action. "I can give you some of the pleasure you give to your Baby."

A faint low moan passed Randy's lips at the pleasurable jolts to his body. "Yeah, Randy...take it in." Taker added another finger and began to stretch the younger man. He gave a smirk in John's direction. "Just tell me when you want your Baby to start squirming."

"Wa-want to know ho-how he feels without the stim-stimulation for a while." Randy stated. "Talk to me, Babe."

"I'm okay, Daddy...you look so good." John said thickly. "Hearing your enjoyment makes it easier."

"Good." Randy did give a faint grunt as the stretching.

Taker pulled his fingers out and began to add lube to his hard cock. Having Randy like this was making him aroused. "You ready to take me, Randy?"

"Think as much as I'm going to be." Randy panted.

Taker climbed on the bed and lined the head of his cock before pushing in. He gave a heated sound. "This will be good." Heated energy began to make Randy's body tingle. Taker wanted Randy to associate being filled with lust and not pain.

"Oh, fuck." Randy moaned, lowering his head to the pillow. His hands gripped the sheets as his body stirred more and his cock thickened under him.

"Feel good, Randy?" Taker panted as he pushed in more. "Tell your Baby so he doesn't worry."

"Yeah...it does feel...good...fuck." Randy moaned out. He turned his head to look at John. "Li-Like seeing me like th-this, Babe?"

"Yeah...nice seeing you feel good." John replied thickly.

"Yeah." Randy panted before licking his lips.

Taker began to move slowly once he was fully inside of Randy. He did not pound him harshly, rather just held himself back to take long strokes. "You feel as good as I thought." He admitted in his gruff tone.

"Thanks...yo-you're not bad either." Randy panted. He looked at John. "Want help, Babe...or enjoying the show?"

"I'm enjoying...I can wait, Daddy." John said. He got the feeling Randy wanted him to be turned on without anything extra and he wanted to please him. John was in fact getting hard over time.

"You have a good boy there." Taker commented as he moved.

"Yeah, I do….real treasure." Randy moaned as his body gave a shudder. "Damn, you're good."

"Thanks...I admit most probably won't feel this good if they top...I'm adding a bit of energy...stimulation." Taker admitted. "I want you to enjoy this."

"Damn...sneaky." Randy moaned. "Ma-making sure I only look one place." Randy faintly joked."Do-don't do too much though." Randy warned. He didn't want Taker getting too drained if he was also going to use some on John.

"I'll be careful." Taker assured him as he moved. "Damn, you feel good. It's been awhile since I've been with a guy."

"More picky...or no new blood catches your eye?" Randy moaned. Part of him almost felt pride in passing Taker's limited scale of people.

"Let's just say I'm careful who I trust in my bed...or who attracts me." Taker admitted as he moved a little faster.

"Mmm nice." Randy moaned. His hardened member moved under him, swaying with each moment. "Fuck." John watched Randy's body, especially his thick cock as it swayed. He had a perfect view from the chair. Taker switched up angles to try and find Randy's prostate. It was a few slight shifts before Randy's lifted his head back with a deep moan. "Yeah, right there."

"That's it...feel it, Randy." Taker gave some more thrusts with the same angle, adding more heated energy.

Randy could feel his arms shake at the feeling. "Fuck...so good." He moaned as his chest heaved. "Add...him." He panted.

Taker focused his energy to shift some to John. He added a mental suggestion in John's mind that he was being filled with a hard toy. John gave a sudden gasp and then a moan. "Oh, fuck." His body trembled.

"Would you like to know what I'm doing to your Boy?" Taker asked thickly.

"Yeah...want to know what he's feeling." Randy moaned as his cock was beginning to drip slightly.

"I gave him the same heated feeling as you...but added a mental suggestion...he feels he is being stretched by a hard cock...think more a toy." Taker explained. "Pressed right against his sweet spot." John moaned louder at the feelings.

"Oh, damn...like that, Baby?" Randy asked with a moan.

John's arms strained in the chair. "So strong...fuck. Feels good."

"See? He's well taken care of." Taker panted as he moved faster. He groaned as his body wanted to strain.

"Glad you don't mind sharing your...talents with us." Randy moaned."Feel close already."

"Me too, Randy...want me to pull out?" Taker asked, panting.

"No...go...ahead." Randy moaned. Something in his head felt in doing so would erase the filth he still felt at times thinking of the encounter with reached to grasp Randy's cock, jerking it as he gave a few hard thrusts. He finally gave a deep groan as he pushed deep, filling Randy. "Mmmm yeah…" Randy moaned before his own body let go. He fought to stay up on his hands and knees as his body felt like it instantly wanted to relax.

Taker pulled out and moved to help Randy relax in bed. John was still moaning softly as Randy had not added the stimulation until a few minutes before. "Hmm...your Baby is still going...guess we waited too long to add him." Taker commented.

"Sorry." Randy mumbled almost incoherently.

Taker bit his lip, looking at John. "You're beat. What do you want me to do about him? Don't think I have enough energy left to keep it up much longer."

"Fr-free him and have him come next to me." Randy told Taker, moving to lay on his side.

Taker nodded and moved to free John from the chair. "You heard your Daddy." He lifted the mental suggestion and added sexual heat as he was growing tired himself.

John stood and walked to the bed. He climbed on it next to Randy. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Just want to help you, Babe." Randy moved to take a hand to stroke John the same time moving to kiss and nibble the sensitive spot between John's neck and shoulder.

John moaned at the touch and feeling. "C-Close." Taker took in the two men. He thought they were both very alluring.

Randy moved by John's ear. "Come on, Baby...you know you want to show us you letting go...it will feel so good."

John gave a curse as he came a few moments later, filling Randy's hand. Taker used the last bit of energy he had left to remove the wall from Randy's mind, freeing Brandon. He almost fell on the bed, his eyes closing. Randy jumped, hearing and feeling the impact. "Fuck." He jumped up, feeling an odd jolt of energy to go check on him.

"I'll be fine, Randy...just need to rest." Taker waved him off with a mumble. John was also falling asleep in the bed. Randy looked, trying to think if all three would fit as Taker was a large man. He shrugged to move and lay down as a sated part of him didn't care.

Taker laid at the foot of the bed and just kind of passed out. His legs dangled over the bed. John rolled to lay near Randy as he drifted off. "See, Brandon?" He mumbled. "It's all good." Randy sort of just gave a grumble as the energy seemed to want to drain from him again. All three of the men slept deeply as they were drained and sated.


	40. Chapter 40

(We hope you enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

Randy was actually the first to stir. When he moved he felt his feet hit something and he lifted his head to look. "Oh, damn." He commented, seeing it was the passed out Taker. He pulled his legs back and swung them over the side of the bed to get up. He was pretty sure the older man would have a stiff back whenever he came to. He went to make his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and get in the shower. He waddled slightly as he moved as he body was not used to being used in such ways. The whole time he was in the bathroom he was in conversation with Brandon dealing with the others side's displeasure of being shut out. Brandon did need to concede that they were right about Taker though.

Taker and John slept deeply. Taker snored as he laid on his back. Randy came out, toweling off looking at the bed. He thought maybe he should try to stir Taker or move him more on the bed. He hoped the big guy wouldn't be like a bear. He walked over lightly shaking his shoulder. Taker gave a grumbled sound. "Mmm?"

"My side is open if you want it." Randy told him. "You passed out in an odd position."

Taker grimaced but moved to lay in Randy's place. "Thanks." He mumbled, groaning at the pain in his back. " Too old for this shit. Where you sleeping? "

"I'll go watch TV...if I get tired I'll stretch out on the couch." Randy gave a faint smirk. "I better not come back in with you spooning my Baby though." He moved to grab his shorts, putting them back on without underwear.

"Not exactly the cuddling type." Taker mumbled before going back to sleep. Randy chuckled before moving to the front room, turning on some late night sports show. After about an hour he stretched out and zoned out, falling asleep again. During the night John moved to rest his head on Taker's chest. He thought the warm body was that of his Daddy. Taker was too tired to notice or care.

The blinds to the balcony were open and the bright morning light caused Randy to begin stirring. He stretched with a yawn and rolled his stiff neck before getting up. He looked at the TV for the time. "Hmm wonder if they're ready to stir yet for breakfast?" He pondered as his stomach growled. He padded for the bedroom, stopping in the doorway looking. His jaw set and eyes narrowed at the scene. He then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew he was reading too much into it. Yes, John's was leaning on Taker...but Taker didn't not appear to be holding him back. He opened his eyes, giving a loud cough.

John stirred slightly but didn't fully wake. He nuzzled Taker's chest. "Morning, Daddy."

Randy sucked his teeth before speaking. "Over here, Baby." There may have been a bite to his tone he was not planning on.

John looked confused as he opened his eyes and saw Taker. He sat up, seeing the annoyed look on Randy's face. "How did he get there?"

For some odd reason the look of annoyance became almost one of amusement. "He moved when I went to take a shower."

Fuck, it's like a frat party in here." The smell of sex hit John in the nose. "It was fun though." He moved to get out of bed.

"I will actually agree with you." Randy chuckled. "I think that is maybe what the doctor ordered for us."

John paused in front of Randy. "Brandon? You're not pissed?"

John could see in front of his eyes Randy's gaze darkening and hardening. "Well...pissed may be strong...displeased over the treatment. I don't like being sealed."

John gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, Sir. It was needed. I feel free for the first time in months. Some of the cloud has lifted."

"I was just looking out for you both." Randy replied darkly.

"I know...you can trust Taker though." John moved closer. " Kiss and forgive your Boy? "

"Yeah...I'm learning." Randy moved to cup the back of John's head before moving in to kiss him deeply.

John gave a small sound as no one kissed like Brandon. Taker began to stir. "Get a room." He joked dryly, seeing them.

Randy looked over John's shoulder. "This is our room." He commented. He let go of John and moved to swat his ass. "Go wash. You're a dirty boy. I'm going to order us up breakfast.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded, moving to the bathroom. Taker sat up to stretch, studying Randy.

Randy looked over. "Yes...you're welcome to join us."

"You're the other one aren't you?" Taker stated more than asked. " I heard John call you Sir. "

"At the moment...he addressed me directly so I didn't feel like replying via relay." Randy told him.

"Hmm...shocked you haven't kicked me out then." Taker replied. " You see now I mean them no harm? "

"Yeah...but you can also understand my view...can't you?" Randy asked.

"Of course. I feel their pain. I won't shut you out again unless Randy asks." Taker moved to look for clothing.

"Good...I may voluntarily step back...if he decided to see you in that way again." Randy replied.

Taker nodded. "You know I won't touch John. It would only be Randy and if he wants it."

"Good...incase you didn't know...you may not be the cuddle type, but John is." Randy actually gave a faint chuckle. "I guess you can shower after John get's out. I'm ordering food." Randy turned, leaving the bedroom. Taker looked shocked, an usual look for the stoic man. He shook his head with a chuckle.

Randy went to place three orders of his and John's normal breakfast, having a feeling Taker ate much the same way. Taker showered after John and the men had a nice breakfast. John seemed more relaxed than he had in months. Taker seemed to have that effect on him. Before the food arrived Brandon had vanished again. "Thanks, Taker...I think that was needed of a few levels." Randy told him. "It was fun...though I think you pushed yourself too much just to make us both feel good."

Taker nodded with a smile. "I admit I did...but a part of me enjoyed it. You are both very attractive and responsive men...I enjoyed watching you both have a good time."

"Maybe next time have John near me so I can help ahead of time." Randy commented. 'Next time? What the fuck you mean next time?' Randy sighed, closing his eyes with a shake of his head. He then looked at Taker. "You said you and Sarah used to be involved in the scene...you still are?"

Taker nodded. "Michelle is vanilla so not with her. I used to belong to a group in Texas that I frequent to blow off some steam at times."

"Ever think of...what's the right word...mentoring someone?" Randy asked. 'I thought we liked that other guy?' Randy took a hand to lightly rub his temples.

"Yeah...I have." Taker said simply. "But I don't think you would like me to do that."

"John and I have already been debating someone near my home...but we only really met the guy once. We have known you for years...more trust there. Plus, let's be honest...if someone found out about my...condition they would consider me unfit to be a proper Dom." Randy explained...partly for Taker, but also partly to explain his reasoning to Brandon.

Taker nodded. "I understand all that, Randy. You know I'm a straight shooter. The reason I feel you would not wish me as a mentor is that I have observed how possessive you are of John. All men thus all subs are different. In order for me to truly teach you how to bring John pleasure and test his limits I would need to do some hands on with him at times to test him...and I know you will not be able to handle it even if it is never any type of sex."

Randy closed his eyes, debating within himself. Would Sir James do the same thing even though he said he wouldn't? He was silent as his mind worked and was at war with itself. "There would never be any sex involved." Taker tried to explain. "Just to give an example...say I was giving you a lesson on caning...John may be stripped and restrained...I may use the cane myself to see where he is most responsive and then allow you to take over...I just don't want you to get jealous if John seems turned on by any of the treatment...I don't know if he is a masochist or not. I don't want bad blood between us."

"He is...at least to a point...something else that was woken in him recently." Randy replied, still not opening his eyes.

"Well, then the things I do might turn him on...and I don't want you to be jealous or think I'm pulling something." Taker explained. John bit his lip at the thought of the older man pushing his body in various ways.

"So, none of those energy tricks...just instructional?" Randy asked.

"If you wish." Taker agreed. "I admit I do at times use energy manipulation on subs but I will refrain if you don't wish John to enjoy too much."

Taker could feel that stronger shift before Randy's eyes slowly opened. "If you did then how would we know how he would react under our treatment?"

Taker nodded, taking in the change. "That is a valid point. No energy manipulation of any type then."

"Good...does make sense to have someone we have more access too. And someone we both know well then someone with first good impressions." Randy stated in a cool tone.

"Do I have both of your words that you will trust me and not get upset if I must touch John at times?" Taker said. "Nothing overly sexual or intimate."

"I trust you...does not mean I will always like it." Randy replied. "Johnny? Your opinion?"

"I don't mind." John said, trying not to show his excitement. "Like you said Taker is more trustworthy than a stranger."

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Randy commented.

Taker nodded. "I carry small bags on the road for small training sessions. If you want a more full experience we could go to my place in Texas."

"I have my own play room as well." John spoke up.

"Guess we can work things as the schedule allows." Randy commented, giving his head a shake to clear it.

Taker gave a slow smile. "Sounds good. I enjoy playing with males and haven't had the pleasure to mentor in awhile." He stood to his feet. "Guess I'll let myself out. Thanks again, Boys."

"Okay, Taker. See ya around." Randy told him.

"Bye, Taker." John answered. Taker let himself out, closing the door behind him. John looked in thought as he ate. "Well that was...interesting."

"I don't know where the idea came from." Randy told him. "One thing though...we use his play space...wouldn't that be considered 'brining it home'? "

"Good point...Michelle might get pissed...maybe we should use my place." John reasoned.

"I guess that is up to him." Randy told him. "I'm sure you will love seeing his own things. Also, where we are might factor. Texas is south and west while Florida is south east."

John nodded. "True...I'm not gonna lie...I'm a little excited. We found someone to trust and he's been in it for years."

"Yeah...don't get me wrong. Sir James was nice, but how much do we know about him? Nothing, that's why I didn't want to go to his place the first night we met him." Randy told him.

"I understand. I guess I liked the idea of some sub friends." John admitted. " Lee seemed nice. "

"Well, I never fully told James I would become his student did I...just that I was debating it?" Randy asked, not fully remembering. "I can just tell him that we found out a long time friend was established in his area and I decided to work with him since we already had a history."

John nodded. "I'm sure that works...did you enjoy last night? You seemed to."

"Yeah...though I have to wonder how much was real and how much was the energy thing he did...but then again does it matter?" Randy questioned.

"Not if you enjoyed...fuck, he made me feel a toy that wasn't there." John admitted. " I always knew he was supernatural. "

"Yeah...still seems surreal." Randy commented. The two men chatted until it was time for John to head out for work again.

Randy wanted to get a workout in but worried being spotted if he went to the hotel gym. He loved seeing John everyday and now this development with Taker. Part of him wished to be at home though where he could avoid prying eyes.

Time passed slowly for Randy until the day came for his return to the ring. John was excited for his boyfriend as they prepared in their shared locker room. Tonight was just a backstage promo...Randy hiding in the dark and John trying to reach him.

Randy would be dressed much like the fans had seen him recently. Gym shorts, a muscle shirt and the hoodie with the sleeves removed to show off the tattoos. Some butterflies still swirled in Randy's stomach. Creative talked about the possibility of the final cut showing at least one of his cheeks even if briefly. The segment would be recorded in advance in case they wanted to edit anything. "You'll do fine, Daddy...we'll play real emotions that we went through after our abduction." John assured him as he dressed in his ring gear.

"Thanks, Babe...I know I can't hide from the fans forever. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Randy explained, standing up.

"You were going stir crazy and the guys are rooting for you." John reminded him.

"They could film it without my face showing." Randy told John. "Just hope I am ready."

"You'll do fine." John tried to offer a smile.

Randy slowly stood up. "Okay. Let's go and get this done." Randy rolled his neck. He raised the hood up and ducked his head slightly.

"Mysterious...sexy." John winked, trying to lighten the mood as they left the locker room to walk down the hallway.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy commented. "So, do you know where the scene room is or do we need to track a Creative down?"

"No, I know...follow me." As they walked a few fellow co workers gave them both friendly hellos. They didn't seem to treat Randy any differently with his scars. Mike gave a good-natured grin as they passed. "There's the lovebirds...awe." He ribbed them.

"Shut up, Mike." John replied in return but grinned.

"The air has gotten lighter hasn't it?" Randy commented as they walked. He actually snickered, seeing Maryse elbow he husband.

"I told you, Daddy. We have friends here." John tried to tell him. They reached a room at the end of the hall and John opened the door for Randy.

"Yeah...now just need to worry fan's reactions." Randy told John, walking in. "I see on social media they keep posting photos of me wondering what's going on."

"You know fans can be brutal but also supportive." John told him. The room was a simple looking backstage room that was mostly empty except for a few cameras set up. "Hunt said he would be in shortly with the camera crew to film the segment." John told Randy as he looked around.

"Yeah, not a problem." Randy went to look over where a folding chair was and a small monitor was set up on a table. Propped on the wall near the TV was a cracked dressing mirror. "How cute." He commented in a droning tone.

"I may have...gave that idea." John admitted sheepishly. "I was trying to recreate how we felt honestly...thought it was a nice visual."

"Let me guess my house gave you the idea?" Randy asked, looking at John.

John nodded slowly. "Sorry if it bothers you...it's not easy on me either but I felt if we're going to do it we might as well do it right."

"No, it's fine...still accurate in cases." Randy commented. "I think the hard part will come when I watch the promo play and listen for the reactions."

Before John could reply Hunter walked in along with three men dressed in crew shirts. John turned to look. "Hey, Hunt."

"Hey, John." Hunter greeted him. "Hey, Ran. We debated of doing a locker room set up...but then thought the semi-desolate minimal set would be more fitting of the mood,"

"Looks good, Hunt. Anything in particular you want me to say or can I basically wing it?" John asked.

"Wing it..you guys know stuff that can't be said. We will have one camera following you, one focused on Randy and the third catching general angles. The producer will work with what we give him." Hunter explained. He walked over to Randy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be great, Ran. Just relax and breathe. Let it just flow."

"How much time are we being given?" Randy asked.

"We can shift if we need to. So say between two and five. This is giving the fans and TV audience the first glimpse of you since the Rumble." Hunter told him.

John nodded. "So...we're starting off with Randy alone and then I walk in right?"

"Yes, we will have some random stuff playing on the screen to act as though he is watching the action from behind the scenes." Hunter explained. "You can ask where he was thinking he would be waiting at the curtain for you or something. Whatever you guys use here we can try to work you live promo leading into it."

John nodded. "Sounds good to me, Hunt."

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Randy stated, moving for the chair. He sat down facing the monitor, his legs parted to lean forward, resting his forearms on his legs.

Hunter radioed the truck to begin the recorded feed. He then moved to check the lighting to give the more overcast look they wanted. He moved to a spot off screen that had monitors to let him see the different camera angles. "Okay. Start rolling then on your go, John."

John moved out of sight to watch Randy. He stayed perfectly still and quiet. Randy seemed focused at first on the screen then rolled his neck some, causing different shadows to be cast on his shrouded face. He then would lower his head, shaking it lightly before moving to rest his hands on the back of his head like he does when he gets frustrated. John let it play out a moment or two before walking into Randy's line of sight. "Where were you, Daddy? I thought you'd be waiting for me. I looked for you." He let his tone sound a little hurt.

Randy lifted his head faintly. "I just couldn't...not yet." He lowered his head again. "I tried...that isn't me any more though."

John moved close to Randy, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this...I wish you could see that you're still the same guy I fell in love with...you need wrestling to be happy as much as I do."

"I'm not though…" He lifted his head faintly, the camera actually catching a vulnerability rarely seen from Randy Orton in the past. The odd light faintly graced one cheek. "Those...people that couldn't approve ripped that away." Randy lowered his head back down, shielding it again. "This is as close as I'm going to get."

John felt his throat growing tight with emotion. "I blame myself...it's because of me this happened...you wanting to be with me...we can't let them win."

"You didn't act alone, Johnny…" Randy slowly stood up. "The bright lights aren't my life anymore." He said in a sad tone as he moved towards the mirror, his head looking again, looking at the fractured images.

John closed his eyes, fighting real emotions that wanted to sweep him. When he opened them a few tears escaped. "I hope in time you'll see yourself the way I do...and give the fans a chance too, Daddy."

"Yeah...Maybe, Babe...Maybe." Randy replied, still fixed on the mirror. "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Yeah." John said thickly. "Watch me out there." He shook slightly as he moved to go.

Once John left scene Hunter called for the cut. Randy took a deep almost cleansing breath. John stood in the corner as he tried to focus. He tried to tell himself Randy was not in this much pain any longer. It hurt so bad to see him broken and sad. "Okay, Guys...that's a wrap. Clear out." Hunter addressed the crew. He walked over to Randy, looking at him. "I may have a spot for you in the show if you think you can handle it...don't need to decide right now." Randy nodded and Hunter left.

John looked at Randy, walking quietly over. "I...think it went well."

"Yeah...bit...raw, but that's what they wanted right?" Randy replied before he moved to pull John in a tight hug.

John was shaking slightly as he hugged him back. "Yeah...they didn't complain so I guess it was good."

Randy was shaking as well. "Yeah...glad I don't think I would have a second take in me."

"Me either." John whispered. "You did great though." He moved to kiss Randy.

Randy returned the kiss gladly before moving away. "Well, do we go to the locker room or catering?"

"Catering...I could use something to drink." John said as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay, Babe...let's go." Randy tried to smile before making sure his hood was in place to leave. The men walked to catering together. By this point, everyone was used to Randy's hood as he walked. When they reached catering John got a bottle of water and a small plate of snacks. Randy joined John with some light food. Seemed a good number of the guys and crew were trying to eat gluten free so the catering staff always kept a section marked as all safe foods.

Sheamus walked over to them at one point. He gave Randy a smile. "Good to see ye, Fella. In thee show or just here for Johnny Boy?"

Randy looked up at Sheamus. "Well, at least a pre taped segment...they said they may have something live for me if I'm up to it."

Sheamus gave a wide grin. "That's great, Fella. We missed thee Viper out there...I was about to RKO meself." He laughed. "Of course I only have a dark match...brand spilt and all."

Randy gave a light laugh. "Yeah...maybe The Viper will slowly come out. See what the reaction to the segment is first."

The guys talked until it was time for John to do his promo. He walked out to the ring and spoke about how much he missed having Randy by his side and seeing the Viper. When he mentioned the RKO he got a huge pop from fans. He spoke around ten minutes before he walked back up the ramp and out of sight. After John's ring promo the show went to a commercial break and returned with John walking backstage and then merged into the recorded segment. Randy was watching it on monitor feeling his stomach wanted to twist in knots at some of the angles the camera caught.

John joined Randy as he was watching the video. He was not prepared for how emotional it appeared. You could see the pain in Randy's eyes and the tears in his own. "Damn...that's the best promo we've ever done." He commented.

"Well, I would say it was about 80% real." Randy commented. The crowds reaction sounded too chaotic for Randy to really get a read on it.

"I agree." John said softly.

The crowd seemed almost in shock at the emotional impact as it finally ended. JBL finally commented with a "Wow...just wow." Before moving on.

"Well, I guess let's get you ready for your match and find out what Hunter wants from me." Randy told him. John nodded and the guys moved to track down Hunter. Hunter filled them in what he would hope Randy would agree to. "During John's match with AJ, Randy would come out one of the side accesses of the stage. Maybe near the tech area. Well, at one point Miz will come out as to be observing." He paused a moment, looking at Randy. "Think you could handle a run in?"

Randy bit his lip. "I don't know." John watched but didn't speak up either way. This was up to his boyfriend and his choice to make.

"Ran, I won't push, but I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Hunter explained. "You don't even need to change into gear."  
"Good because I didn't bring any." Randy replied.

"Just go like you are." Hunter told him. "Makes it look more like it was an impulse response to protect John."

Randy lowered his head, debating it. The fans already saw some on the video. What did it matter if they saw tonight or months from now? "Fine...Fine." He replied through gritted teeth. "Knowing you...you already talked to AJ and Mike about this." He shifted his eyes to Hunter. "Just so it's clear...you are not exactly my favorite person right now."

Hunter just chuckled. "Theres the old Randy I know."

Randy huffed a breath. "You better give them a heads up...one or both will get an RKO."

"Yeah, will do." Hunter replied. "Well, you have about thirty to go. See you later." Hunter smirked before walking away.

"Cocky fucking SOB." Randy grumbled.

John had to chuckle. "He sure can be persuasive can't he?"

"As a friend, a mentor, and a boss...it's hard to really say no." Randy sadly admitted before moving for their locker room.

"And he just gives off this air of authority." John admitted as they walked. " So...my Daddy's going to save me. "

"I guess so...and try to keep my face covered the process." Randy laughed.

"Guess I have to sell a bad beat down then." John grumbled as they reached their joint locker room.

"What afraid Super Cena will look weak?" Randy asked.

John closed the door of the locker room. "You make me weak with one look." He grinned. " You're like my kryptonite. "

Randy laughed. "And here comes the cheese." He moved over to grab John, pulling him in for a kiss. John's eyes closed as Randy kissed him. The simple gesture filled him with warmth both sexual and emotional. Randy slowly broke the kiss before he let things progress. "Okay. Time to focus." John's breath was slightly ragged as he looked stunned. His shorts were tenting slightly.

Randy looked at John, seeing the flush look. "Sorry, Baby...don't have time now."

"Tease." John said lowly as he moved to adjust himself.

"What?" Randy asked almost innocently. "It was just a kiss."

"A long kiss with tongue." John mumbled. " Not exactly a peck on the cheek. "

"I used tongue?" Randy asked then heard a laugh in his head. "Damn him sometimes."

"He just wanted to fuck with me?" John asked as he tried not to feel annoyed.

"I think he still enjoys the rush of power." Randy commented. "I didn't even realize it was that long either."

John nodded. "Okay." He moved away slightly to try to calm down and focus for his match. Randy moved to sit down and let John get in the right mindset. He tried not to curse Brandon for his ill timed actions. John's body began to cool as he did his normal pre-match stretches. It felt good to get into the right mindset to play his character. Time passed for the guys to get in position. Randy would not step out until a few minutes into John's match. He would stay off to the side as a camera 'accidentally' picks him up at times watching the match.

John began his match with AJ in typical fashion. It was pretty back and forth between them until Miz slid in from behind John and the two began a savage beat down. Of course, AJ was disqualified so John won the match. The men yelled insults at him as he tried to fight off them both but of course it was a losing battle. John was soon laying on his back as the two men stomped him.

Randy seemed to be torn before moving in a dead run for the ramp and to the ring, sliding under the rope almost shades of John himself. He lunged to shoulder block AJ down which left him facing Miz. John pretended to be stunned as he looked at Mike. He had told Mike to attack him when Randy came to his rescue. Miz grabbed John and pulled him up, basically using him as a barrier to protect himself from Randy. The crowd was chanting RKO so loudly nothing could be heard. Randy had his shoulders hunched and rolled them as he stalked closer. He motioned and yelled about letting John go. As he did, AJ acted to get his bearings and moved to grab Randy. When Randy turned he kicked AJ off of him and landed the first RKO. When he did the hood fell back and he sprung up, spinning to face Mike again. His eyes narrowed. "You really want to mess with me?"

Mike pretended to look shocked by the sight and dropped John. He moved to try to escape, sliding under the ring ropes. Randy tried to lunge to grab Mike but missed, letting him escape. Randy got back up and spun around seeing AJ trying to sneak out, grabbing him instead. Before AJ could protest he got hit a second time. Only then did Randy seem to notice he had been exposed. He quickly moved to lift the hood and got to check on John, helping him up as AJ laid face down on the mat.

John stood, looking at Randy. He offered a smile as the crowd were on their feet still chanting for Randy. "See, Daddy? They love you." He said. He grabbed Randy's hand, raising it.

Randy leaned to kiss John's cheek. "Let me 'help' you to the back so AJ can pull himself off the matt." Randy told John, trying not to laugh. John nodded, wrapping an arm around Randy as they two moved to exit the ring and go backstage together. Once in the back Randy felt like he wanted to collapse. His chest heaved, leaning on one of the equipment crate.

"You okay?" John checked. "The crowd went wild for you. You did great."

John could almost see Randy shaking as he closed his eyes. "Wa-wasn't...um...damn…" Randy forced the words out at the same time he seemed to struggle for breath.

One of the staff member looked over seeing and moved over. "Let's get him somewhere he can sit down and try to breath without feeling swarmed."

John nodded. He moved Randy to a quiet room and sat him down before closing the door. It was a mostly empty room. "Just relax, Daddy. Breathe."

Randy leaned forward, taking deep breaths. "Damn." He heaved. "Feel li-lightheaded."

"Probably all the stimulation...you were amazing." John knelt down to look at Randy.

"Yeah...probably...why didn't...fuck...I didn't think of th-the hood falling down." Randy swallowed hard.

"I guess with all the movement there would be no way to stop it from falling." John pondered. "But, Ran...the crowd never went silent...they cheered just as loudly for you if not more. They see you as an underdog badass to cheer for."

"Yeah...I guess...just...overwhelming." Randy told him slowly calming down. John sat calmly and was quiet. He just let Randy have the time he needed to calm down. It was a few minutes before Randy stood up. "Hope AJ's okay."


	41. Chapter 41

(We hope you all had a nice week and will enjoy the update.) Jade and Rose

"I'm sure AJ is fine." John laughed. " How did you like Mike hiding behind me? It was my idea. " He looked up at Randy from his knees.

"Classic Miz." Randy chuckled.

John nodded. "Well, this is a nice position." He joked, looking at the standing Randy.

"Is my Baby wanting to be bad?" Randy smirked.

John gave a smile. "When don't I?"

"You just want to distract me." Randy joked. Then he lightly bit his lip. "You know the door is unlocked."

John looked and stood with a sigh. "You're right...not the best time or place."

"Well, unless you go lock it." Randy told him. He smirked.

"My Daddy want his dick sucked?" John asked thickly.

"Mmmm, well that's one way to relieve stress." Randy smirked as he went for the waist of his shorts.

John moved to lock the door. He then sank to his knees in front of Randy. "Yeah...feed me that cock." He had come a long way from the man who never gave blowjobs.

"Fuck, that's hot." Randy commented as he pushed his shorts down over his hips and towards his knees. He grasped his cock to slowly stroke it. "Want it now or once it's ready, Baby?"

"Now...I'll get you hard." John said thickly.

Randy gave a pant and shifted closer aiming his cock towards John's lips. "Then take it."

"I want you to give it to me...use me." John said thickly.

Randy's eyes darkened slightly as he moved his free hand to palm the back of John's head. "Then open nice and good. I'll fill that wet hole now and the other once we get to the hotel."

"Fuck...you'll just rip off my clothes and fuck me in the bed?" John asked thickly before parting his lips.

Randy put the head to John's lips then pushed in. He then moved to hold John's head with both hands to move. "Be lucky you even make the bed." Randy told him. "Only thing to stop me from the floor is needing lube for that tight ass. Maybe I'll rip your clothing off and tan that ass first." He moaned as he moved. "Haven't see some good color on it for a while."

John moaned at the dirty words as he sucked Randy. The younger man's cock was slightly salty from sweat but he did not care. Randy started to move his hips and John's head to fuck the moist space as he grew more and more aroused. "Since you don't need it anymore tonight I'm gonna make you mute." Randy moaned, getting slightly rougher. John moaned at the words. Randy's dominance was really turning him on. His own cock was throbbing slightly, pushing on the front of his shorts. "Like that don't you...just used for our pleasure." Randy moaned as he pushed as deep as he could with each hard movement. "Don't worry...you know I'll let you get yours at the hotel." The voice was blatantly one of Brandon.

John's lust filled eyes looked up at Randy as he relaxed his throat best he could. The whole thing had him so hot. "Part of me wants that hot ass right now." Randy panted. "I guess I'll run double duty tonight." John moaned again at the thought, sending vibrations to Randy's throbbing cock. "Fuck...massage that spot for me...not a time to drag things." Randy ordered. John moved his hand to massage the area Randy showed him under the balls. "Ohhh Yeah." Randy encouraged, only lasting a few more moments before he came for John, filling his mouth.

John worked to swallow and then clean off Randy's cock before he pulled away. "Good Daddy? Sir?"

Randy nodded as he moved to fix himself. "Yeah, you did good." He eyes softened. "Maybe one of us needs to pack something useable in your gear bag." He laughed. John laughed as he stood up. His shorts were tenting for the second time that evening and his face was flushed. "Damn, Babe...Sure you'll be okay?" Randy asked, looking at John condition.

"You said I'd be taken care of at the hotel remember?" John reminded him. Randy had not worried about it a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I did...just wanted to make sure you can wait that long." Randy told him.

"I'll be fine." John assured him. " Maybe waiting will...make it better. "

"Yeah...let's get to the locker room and get your stuff." Randy commented. John agreed and tried to calm down. Randy went to unlock the door and head out. He didn't bother with his hood as he was already shown on national well, actually global television so no point hiding it from fans now.

They almost ran into Mike and Maryse who were walking down the hall themselves. Mike gave Randy a friendly smile. "Hey...seems I avoided that RKO this time."

Randy smirked. "Yeah...this time. I guess you are getting pulled into the Cena/ AJ feud."

"It seems that way." Mike agreed. "How did it feel out there? Any issues?"

"I was so wrapped up in the moment...it didn't really hit until we were back here." Randy sighed, shaking his head. "Just had a slight panic attack I think. That's why we were in there. A crew member saw and suggested John take me some place quiet to calm down."

Mike nodded. He looked serious until he glanced over at John. He gave a smirk and a snorting laugh. "By the looks of Johnny he helped you out just fine." John's cheeks flushed as he realized he was still slightly sporting an erection.

Randy glanced at John then Mike. "Yes, he did." He smirked. "Like you never used a private room to calm down after a match." Maryse's mouth gaped open then shut it again.

Mike gave a chuckle, looking at his wife. "He's got me there, Dear. Who doesn't with a private room?" Maryse looked at Mike in shock before backhanding his arm, then yelling something in French, giving a huff. She then turned on her heels, storming off.

"Oops are you in the dog house, Mike" Randy asked.

Mike gulped. "I'd better go, Guys. See you." He took off after her. "Honey! Wait!" John had to laugh.

Randy snickered. "Okay, Babe. Let's get to the locker room." Randy headed down the hall. John followed Randy closely behind him to hide his situation. He was glad once they got outside and in the rental car. Randy didn't know why maybe instinct but he did have his hood back up before moving for the car and as he waited for John to start it.

John started the car and pulled out to drive back to the hotel. "You know, Daddy...you don't need that hood up." He said carefully.

Randy was silent a moment. "I know, Babe...Outside the arena though...it's a different world. Wearing it is still a comfort for now." He lowered his head, knowing it must sound foolish and silly.

"I get that...if that's what you need it's cool." John assured him. He shifted as he drove. "Damn, seems like I've been hard so many fucking times tonight."

"At least three I think." Randy told him.

"I really need to get fucked soon." John grumbled as he drove.

"We get to the suite, go to the bedroom and strip while I get the lube. Hands and knees and I'll fuck you so hard it will rattle the headboard." Randy told him. "Just hope we have heavy sleeping neighbors."

John gave a shaky pant as he watched the road. "Sounds good. No love making tonight...I want to get fucked."

"I would say a rattled headboard if a sign of a pretty sound pounding don't you?" Randy chuckled.

"Yeah...I do believe you promised to give my ass some color first." John reminded him. "And rip off my clothes. You were pretty sexy in the locker room."

"Damn..that slows things down." Randy chuckled.

John sighed slightly. "Why did you say it if it wasn't what you wanted? You made me so hot talking about how much you missed giving my ass a spanking. Not like I asked for it."

"You didn't hear my laugh, Babe...of course I'll slap that ass before I pound it." Randy told him.

"You were so intense during that blowjob...damn, it's sexy." John said thickly.

"It was hot...even if Mike tried to embarrass you." Randy told him.

John just laughed. "Well, you did tell me you had a locker room fantasy."

"Yeah...need to expand on it some time." Randy snickered.

"Like what?" John asked as he drove. He loved Randy and Brandon's dirty talk.

"What we can do or what I would like to do?" Randy asked.

"What you would like to do." John replied in a low tone.

"Me and you confiscate a shower room after a match...and fuck you against the wall." Randy replied. "The steam billowing out from the room as we cause a different type of steam."

"Fuck." John whispered. "That's hot." He managed to somehow keep his mind on driving until they arrived at the hotel. He parked and the two men headed inside.

Luckily, no fans were in sight as the men headed for the elevator. John tried not to fidget until they arrived at their suite. He was so aroused he did not even feel nervous in the rising elevator. "Okay. Get in there." Randy told John, giving him a light shove toward the bedroom. John gave a pant as he obeyed to walk into the bedroom.

Randy went to follow John, taking off the hoodie and shirt as he moved. John didn't undress, only removed his shoes and hat. He wanted Randy to take charge and undress him like he spoke of earlier. Randy looked at John. "Gonna make me work tonight." He walked over, grabbing John by the waistband and yanked him towards him.

"Yeah...take what you want." John said thickly, looking up at Randy. "Both of you." Randy smirked before he went for John's belt working it loose then off, actually draping it over his shoulders. He then went to open John's fly to push them down. He turned John, pushing him to lean over the end of the bed.

"Nice view...but time to make it better." Randy took John's briefs sliding them down to his knees.'

John shivered as his ass was exposed. "Brandon and you were right...my ass hasn't been marked in awhile."

"And we are about to rectify that." Randy told John as he removed the belt from his shoulders and doubled it over before giving John the first lashing.

"Fuck." John moaned. "That's not your hand."

"Your point?" Randy asked, giving another lashing.

"Just caught off guard." John moaned. " Y-You should buy yourself another bag of toys...I miss being tied. It felt good when Taker used his the other night. "

"Yeah...I really should." Randy commented, rubbing over one of the spots. Why did he sound unsure before he shook his head, giving John a third hit.

John heard the hitch in Randy's tone. "That didn't sound like your normal enthusiasm for bondage toys." He commented.

Randy's hand dropped down as did his head. "Can we discuss it later?"

John's tone went from aroused to uncertain. "Did I say something wrong? You were the one who got me interested in those things so I thought it was okay."

Randy saw John was not going to let it drop for later. "Just thoughts...memories. You didn't say anything wrong. Just having all those things then having them used against us...losing them. Twice now I had things only to lose them."

A few moments passed as John let the words Randy spoke sink in. "Oh...okay." He said softly at last. Images of Sean flashed in his mind where he thought he had moved on. He closed his eyes with a shudder.

The belt fell from Randy's grasp with a dull thud before he went to pull John up from the bed pulling him in for a tight hug. John didn't speak a word but he trembled slightly. Every since Taker had used the toys on him John had not thought of Sean once. Randy pointing it out had brought it back unexpectedly. "I'm sorry, Babe." Randy whispered as he held John tight. He felt a lot of the same pain even if he didn't share it. He kept mumbling the words as tears filled and fell from his eyes to John's shirt where he head rested.

John felt Randy's tears and it hurt him deeply. The pain over rode his evening of constant arousal. "Want to call it a night?" He asked in a broken tone.

Randy slowly nodded and almost reluctantly let go of John, stepping back. Sadly, in doing so allowing John to see the signs of the scared almost broken man again. John felt lost as he moved to pull up his pants. "I'm sorry, Ran. It was wrong to bring it up." John said thickly. " I just thought since we talked of playing in Taker and my playroom a bag would be okay. "

"It's...not your fault, Baby." Randy tried to tell him. His eyes closed with a sigh. "I guess I just didn't think of it. I...I can look into it. I...We need to move past it." He spoke the last part with a little more conviction.

John nodded. He felt sad their sexy night had been ruined by his words. He had been looking forward to being taken hard all day. "Well, guess I'll go get ready for bed." He walked to the bathroom, grabbing his travel case. Randy went to clean up the dropped clothing and finish stipping. He wanted to curse himself for his insecurities. John returned a short time later and got into bed, setting the alarm. It was far from the sated, tired feeling he expected to have. Randy tried not to sigh as John didn't say a single word. He got up, moving to the bathroom to get cleaned for bed. John realized he was still dressed and kicked off his shorts. He closed his eyes and tried to relax while Randy got ready.

Randy came back out and moved to cut the light. He then got into the bed. "Night, Babe."

"Night." John whispered. " At least you didn't have to do double duty tonight. "

"I wouldn't have minded." Randy whispered. John's body felt unfulfilled as he drifted off to sleep. The night was far from what he expected. It was early morning maybe an hour or so before the alarm was set to go off when Randy shifted in his sleep some. His eyes fluttered open before shifting closer to John under the blankets. He moved to nuzzle the side of John's neck.

John didn't stir until the alarm went off for a new day. He yawned and sat up as he had a busy day ahead. It seemed he always did. Randy groaned when John knocked him off without realizing it. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt he must have really fucked up. He felt maybe he just needed to put on a good face and lie even if it wasn't how he felt. John looked over, feeling Randy. "Sorry about that. Didn't realize you were on me. I have a media in an hour. One of my busy days."

"It's fine, Babe...I haven't had to start those yet." Randy replied.

"Be back in a few." John said as he did his normal morning routine of hurrying to the bathroom for a shower .

Randy moved to the bathroom door. "Have time for me to order out or you green rooming it today?" He yelled over the water.

"Green room. I only have an hour." John yelled in reply.

"Okay, Babe." Randy went to sit on the bed, not feeling much of an appetite yet. John did say an hour before didn't he? Oh well. He grabbed his phone before trying to relax.

John appeared from the bathroom awhile later. He smelled of cologne and was freshly shaved. He moved to dress in clean clothes, putting on briefs, jeans, and a t-shirt. "Busy today...won't make it back until later tonight, Ran."

Randy looked up from his phone. "Okay, Babe...do I get a kiss before you run out the door?"

John nodded as he finished dressing. "Of course, Ran." He moved to where Randy sat and bent down to kiss him.

Randy cupped the back of John's head to return the kiss. He slowly released John to whisper. "You have no clue how much I want to pull you down here right now."

John nodded as he pulled away. "Can't go down that path, Ran. I can't take being hard again all day today." He had been hard and built up three times the day before for a hard fucking and it never happened.

"Sorry, Babe...call me when you're on your way back and I'll order dinner for us." Randy told him.

John nodded as he grabbed his phone. His eyes looked unsure. "Okay...see you later." He moved to leave the suite.

"See ya, Babe." Randy called to him before focusing back on his Twitter feed. There was plenty of reactions to him on the show last night. Of course it was a mixed bag of good and bad. He had a mixed bag of emotions himself when quite a few said they thought the scars were courtesy of the WWE make-up crew. He was thinking he wished that was all it was. John never returned and the day wore on. It was almost 7 at night before he sent a text. #Back soon.# Randy was glad it wasn't even later. He went to the phone to order up two surf and turf dinners. Instead of baked potatos he ordered mixed grilled vegetables for them both.

John looked beat when he arrived. "Fuck...long day." He sighed, kicking off his shoes.

"I guess so...well, you just relax, dinner should be up soon, Babe." Randy told him as he was dressed in lounge pants and a muscle shirt.

"Thanks." John moved to sit on the couch, propping up his feet. " The whole rest of the week is just as bad. "

"Well, that happens being top man." Randy commented as he walked over to kiss John.

John returned the kiss. "Yeah...guess so. I don't mind all the responsibility normally. Just gets tiring at times."

"Well, you could start looking for posability of succession and suggest someone. Just hope they don't do a repeat of Roman." Randy told him.

John shook his head. "There is no one yet. Plus, I'm not ready to step back yet...I'll deal."

"So...did I come up at all in the questions?" Randy asked. Just then he heard the door. "Should be our food if you want to move to the table." Randy told him as he got up for the door.

John sat at the table and waited on the food. Randy brought the cart in and over. Included was a open bottle of red wine. "I hope I ordered enough I'm sure you're famished." Randy moved one tray in front of John and poured the wine before doing the same for himself.

"I'm sure it's fine thanks." John said as he looked over the steak, shrimp, and lobster tail. " So, what did you do today? "

"Talked to Ma...read my media feed...didn't respond much because I wasn't sure what to say most of the time." Randy admitted. "Oh, and got time in the gym when the hotel closed it off for us." John nodded as he ate. He had hoped Randy had been looking into toys but no way was he bringing it up again. Why did he almost crave the dominant Brandon at times? Randy realized John never answered his question. "You okay, Babe?" Randy asked, seeing John looked distracted.

"Yeah...fine." John told him as he ate. " Sorry...what was it? "

"What...oh, I just was wondering if the events at the show came up in your interviews at all today." Randy asked.

"Yeah...they all asked about you. You know, trying to get me to spill more info." John replied .

"I bet." Randy commented, taking a bite. "Um...how many wondered if it was an FX deal?"

"A few." John admitted. He took a sip of wine.

"Fans too...not sure if I should be glad or pissed...or upset about it." Randy admitted.

"You can't blame them...in our world it's hard to tell what's real." John observed. " For all they know it could be like Kane. "

"Well, that was 13 years ago and a joke...but yeah...I guess so. In time it will come out one way or another." Randy told him. John agreed. Time passed and dinner ended. John moved to change into boxers to relax in. "Up for fun or too tired?" Randy asked as he watched John stripping.

John didn't see the dominant fire in Randy's eyes he craved and wanted. Plus, he was afraid to ask or say the wrong thing. "A little tired." He said softly . It was far from the John who begged for Randy at every turn.

"Well, if you're just a little...I can make sure you sleep really well." Randy gave a faint smirk.

John shook his head. "It's okay, Ran. I'd rather wait until you're in a more...dominant mood." He didn't want a quick round of vanilla sex. He missed the dirty passion of Randy in the locker room.

"Just because I had a setback you think I'm being a pussy?!" Randy snapped.

"Not a pussy...you were just so hot in the locker room...then after I opened my big mouth you never seemed the same since." John explained . "I'm afraid to let go and ask for something that will upset you...then you remind me of it."

"What if I rectify that?" Randy smirked, walking towards John. He moved until he was almost nose to nose. "I think I'm owed more color on those cheeks." He said thickly.

John saw the passion he had been missing and gave a slow nod. "Okay...take it then."

"Then take those off for me." Randy told him. He moved for his suitcase, looking for a few things. "Oh, and close your eyes." John moved to pull his boxers down and off. He closed his eyes, just standing there. Randy pulled out two ties from his bag then moved for John's bag looking for something else. "No peeking now." Randy called out.

"I'm not." John said thickly. His cock twitched.

Randy pulled out a set of John's wrist bands and the head band. He moved for the bed by John, setting the items down. He took the headband first, slipping it around John's head to cover his eyes. He then took one of the wrist bands balling it up. "Open up."

John was caught off guard but obeyed to open his mouth. His cock thickened even more. Randy put the band in John's mouth before grabbing a tie to secure it in place. He then took the last tie and secured it around John's one hand pulling it behind John's back before grabbing the other to secure them together. John gave a grunt of shock. Randy had rendered him completely helpless in a matter of minutes. "I'm going to guide you closer to the bed." Randy told John, taking his arm to lead him. "Now bend forward to rest your chest on it like last night."

John moved to lean over the bed. His ample ass was marked with only a light bruise from the night before. "That's a good Baby." Randy told John before giving John's ass two open palm swats to each cheek. John gave a muffled groan at the slight sting. "Yeah, that's what Baby likes doesn't he?" He gave two more swats along with a throaty pant. John moaned as the heat from his ass made his cock thicken more. "Yeah...that's good." Randy licked his lips as he moved for where John's shorts were to get the belt. He came back, giving one hit that landed across both cheeks. John's back arched at the crack of leather on his ass that left a welt. A muffled cry came from his throat but it was mixed with heated lust.

Randy moved to lightly rub over the welt. "Mmmm Imaging the feeling of me slamming against this as I fuck you." He told John before he moved back, giving two more lashes. John cried after each hit. His cock was almost dripping between his legs. Randy moved to slide the belt under John, actually securing it around John's waist. He then went for his grooming bag to get the lube. John panted through his nose. Not seeing made his body hotter. Randy returned to the bed setting the lube down and went to strip down. He grabbed the lube to slick his cock then spread a little between John's cheeks. "This will be good." He told John before he grabbed the belt to help keep John still as he took his cock, pushing between the slick cheeks and inside with hardly a pause. John grunted as Randy stretched him fast and without much warning. He craved the full feeling.

Randy held the belt as he pulled back and slammed forward, pushing John more towards the bed. He gave a heated moan before he continued. "Fuck, you're hot." John moaned deeply in reply. He knew he would not last long. "Yeah...that's it...moan...cry for me...no one can hear you." Randy told him as he continued. John's hands flexed in the restraints...his legs trembled. Being blindfolded and muffled while Randy fucked him raw was beyond sexy. "You trying to hold off for me? Trying to see if you can hold off?" Randy asked as he shifted his angle slightly. John cried out as Randy's new angle hit him just right. He sprayed his release to coat the bed under him. He had never got off that fast before.

"Mmm...should I continue." Randy gave a long pause "Or ungag you and have you suck me clean?" John moaned at the idea of sucking Randy's dirty cock blindfolded. Randy heard John react to the second idea so he pulled out. He took John's arm to help him stand up and remove the makeshift gag. "Turn and drop to your knees." Randy told him thickly. John panted as he dropped down. Not being able to see was new and fun. Randy stroked his cock before resting the leaking tip by John's lips. John took it eagerly into his mouth. He moaned at the taste. He knew he must look like an eager slut but he wanted Randy to see how much he wanted him.

"Fuck, you are eager to please aren't you?" Randy asked as he slowly pushed in more. John just moaned as he bobbed his head, sucking. He knew Randy had wanted him so long...suffered to have him. He wanted the younger man to see the object of his desire wanted him. "Yeah...damn, you feel so good." Randy moaned as he moved to meet John's movements. It was a few minutes before Randy told John he was almost there. John lowered down to take Randy deeply as he felt his cock throbbing. "Oh, fuck, Baby." Randy moaned at John eagerness to taste all of him. He moved to hold John's head with a few more movements of his hips before he came into John's mouth.

John swallowed all he could. He was coated in sweat and beyond drained. Randy pulled from John's lips and pulled the headband off. "Okay, Babe...let me help you up and I'll free your hands."

John stumbled to his feet. "So good." He panted. " And ironically I couldn't see you. "

"Ha...Ha...Ha." Randy dryly replied as he went to free John's hands.

John saw the headband. "You used my own gear against me." He teased.

"Yep." Randy smirked. "Your gag was a wrist band." He snickered. "I figured you can always get a replacement."

John had to laugh. "Why didn't we do that shit at the arena?"

"Um...we weren't near your gear bag...plus I used ties." Randy pointed out. "Also haven't had much of a chance to."

"Mmm...something to try...it would keep me quiet." John moaned.

"Okay, dirty boy...got get clean for bed." Randy told him.

John moved slowly toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway a moment. "Thank you, Daddy...for everything tonight." He knew Randy went out of his comfort zone.

"It was good, Babe." Randy gave him a smile. John smiled then continued into the bathroom, closing the door. Randy went to clean up, smoothing the ties before he went to wait for his turn to clean. After they were both clean John kissed Randy goodnight and fell into a contented sleep. They both slept till John's alarm sounded.


	42. Chapter 42

(Thank you for the reviews and feedback last week. We hope you enjoy this weeks update.) Jade and Rose

"Damn." Randy grumbled the next morning as the alarm went off.

"Another busy day." John said as he climbed out of bed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Randy told him. "Have time for breakfast or you running?"

"Yeah...I already showered. How about a western omelet?" John asked as he moved to grab clothing.

"Yeah, I'll order up...I know double portion for you." Randy commented as he moved from the bed, moving for the house phone to call room service.

"No hash browns...coffee if they have it." John told him. " Thanks. "

"Yep I know...it's not Load Day." Randy laughed before placing the call.

"I can always handle your load." John winked after Randy ended the call.

Randy laughed. "Well, it is high in protein." John had to laugh. The food arrived and both men dug in together. It was warm and tasty. Randy ate, watching John with faint smile. His phone rang. "Who would be calling me?" Randy got up, moving for his phone in the other room. "Hello...yes...I don't know...what's it for?...kids? I'm not sure that's a good idea...when do you need to know?...yeah, let me think on it." Randy sighed as he moved back to join John again.

"Something wrong, Ran?" John asked, looking.

"It was Dunn...he wants me to go to some sort of community outreach thing today. I personally think it's too soon. Seeing me in a ring is one thing...but face to face though?" Randy asked him.

"I see...well, use your judgement, Ran. You may be pleasantly surprised." John tried to be positive.

"I don't even know who I am being paired with." Randy told him. "It's summer time so this isn't B. . I just know it somehow involved kids. I'm more worried about that then the adults."

"Kids are sometimes more understanding though." John told him.

"But depending on age can be brutally honest too." Randy replied. "I wish you could be there but I know you're booked."

"Sorry, Daddy. If you want to wait until we can go together tell them." John answered. He stood to kiss Randy.

Randy returned the kiss. "I just wish it wasn't so last minute...feels like an ambush like Hunt did for the show on me."

"Well, let me know later what you did. Got to run." John kissed him again and took off.

Randy sat there debating. Once again, what difference would a week or even month make? It's not like he would improve any. He pulled his phone out, calling Dunn back. "It's me...yeah, just let me know when my driver is here...glad you are, I'm not...don't spring shit on me again." Randy told him, hanging up. He moved to get dressed for the day in jeans along with a red muscle shirt and his sleeveless hoodie.

John went about his day. He tried not to worry about Randy, hoping the younger man was okay. Randy got the call a couple hours later and he headed for the lobby where he met up with Dean and Erick. His hood was up as he looked the two men over. The driver came in, escorting them to the town car. "Okay, so what is this event even?" Randy asked in general.

"Camp event." Erick said simply.

Dean looked at Randy. " It's for underprivileged kids...I've been there myself so I wanted to do this."

"I'll be honest I'm nervous...almost wanted to take a raincheck." Randy told them.

"You be fine." Erick told him. "Some may even relate." Randy looked at him confused.

Dean's eyes actually looked sad. "Some of the kids had a hard life on the streets...and abusive parents. A few are scarred...I've been here before."

"Oh." Randy replied simply.

"You might inspire." Erick told him.

Randy gave a dry laugh. "Maybe the other way around." He thought out loud.

"They sure inspire me." Dean said honestly. " Good kids...they've been through so much."

"Hey, you didn't turn out too shabby." Randy tried to joke with Dean, actually lowering his hood. Erick looked with a cock of his head then gave a smile before looking forward again.

"It's honestly not that bad, Man. I've seen much worse." Dean said, looking. He was not the type to bullshit a guy.

"Thanks. There is more...but the face is what most will see. Let's just say if I get back in action I may be covered up more than I used to." Randy told them.

Erick actually gave a faint laugh. "Not like you could wear much less."

Dean laughed at Erick. "That's cool. Look at me, Rome, how Kevin and Baron used to dress...more guys wear shirts in the ring now. Just get a hot new look with a tight top and chicks will swoon...sorry, dudes will swoon."

"Hey, I don't mind girls looking either." Randy actually laughed. "They all buy merchandise the same. Plus, I was married before."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Dean shrugged. " I've been with both too...I don't give a shit what gender someone I like is. "

"Guess there is more than some know." Randy commented.

"Takes all walks of life for us to progress." Erick commented.

'He's going to make our head hurt isn't he?' Randy bit back a snicker. "Yeah, guess so." He tried to cover up the response.

"I like what I like." Dean summed it up simply. " Never tried to hide that. John shocked me though...I had no idea. "

"Well...yeah...unusual case there." Randy replied, trying not to feel antsy.

Dean nodded knowingly. "Cool...long as you're both happy."

"We are now." Randy replied. As the car went along he saw they drove on some side roads then into a wooded area. Dean nodded. The men looked out the window as the car finally stopped. Looking out the windows, it looked a lot like what one would picture a full camp looking like. It had different cabins and buildings. Kids could be seen in different groups with counselors. Randy felt nervous, raising his hood again.

"Relax...you'll be fine." Erick told him.

"So, do we get out?" Randy asked.

"Think we wait on the director." Erick told him.

"Yeah...he'll be here in a minute." Dean said casually.

"You both have more knowledge then me...I did a few B. A Star assemblies but nothing like this. Are we going to go to a central area or what am I to expect?" Randy asked.

"Central area...we get to talk to the kids as a whole then the kids line up and we handout merch." Dean told Randy.

"Ah, okay." Randy replied. At least he wouldn't be left alone. The director soon appeared and ushered the guys into a large auditorium. There were three chairs for the men to sit in. Once they were all seated, the children were led in and began to take their seats. A few showed signs of scarring and bruises to their faces and arms. Randy still had his hood up as he looked over the crowd. Part of his heart ached, seeing the children. He was sure like him they had no choice in what happened to them. Like him, in some way they couldn't fight back. What lightened the ache was seeing some of the kids talking and laughing with others next to them.

The director got the children's attention. "I'm sure you all remember our friends from the WWE Dean and Erick. Randy is new although I know you all love to watch him on TV." The director walked to Randy with the microphone. " Anything you'd like to say, Mr. Orton? " All the children's eyes were on the hooded man.

Randy took a breath, taking the microphone. "Thank you for inviting me to join all of you today. I hope it will be a good experience for all of us."

A young boy in the front row spoke up. "Why you hide your face?"

"Because I'm not as brave as some of you I see out there." Randy replied oddly honestly. "How many of you saw Smackdown this week?"

Several boys raised their hands. "You saved John Cena! Did he come too?" Another boy piped up. The children grew animated at John's name.

"No sorry...John had somewhere else to be today." Randy admitted.

The children looked at Randy. "He your boyfriend?" A girl asked.

"Yes, John's my boyfriend." Randy then realized he got sidetracked and would have been rude. "I think I never finished answering the first young man's question about the hood." He took a breath, sitting up more. "I asked about the show because I wondered how many saw what happened when I saved John." He took his free hand, lowering the hood.

The children actually didn't seem as phased as you would expect. "Those real?" A boy asked as if he doubted it.

Randy swallowed a lump but slowly stood up. "Well, if it is okay with the ones in charge you can come up and see for yourself."

The director nodded. "It's okay. Don't crowd." Some children hung back. A young boy around Alanna's age walked up to Randy. He had a noticeable scar over his right eye.

Randy handed the microphone before he moved to lower to one knee. "Hey, there."

"Hey." The boy reached to timidly touch the scar. " How you get this? Your Daddy drink too? "

Randy looked a little sad. "No...sadly some bad people that didn't like something I did hurt me when I couldn't fight back." He told him softly.

The boy nodded. "It's okay...you got away though. They tell me it makes me look stronger like a superhero."

"Yeah...I did. I'm sure you're a very strong boy." Randy smiled. "Now, I think I need to see a few others then move on so we don't hold everyone up." More and more children seemed to flock to Randy. The scars seemed to make him more approachable to them. Time passed and the guys finished up and said their goodbyes.

By the time the men finished and got back in the car Randy had a rare smile that just didn't seem to want to vanish. He even had his photo taken on his phone with some of the children he was told would be okay for him to keep. Dean offered a lopsided smile as the car pulled out. "Told you it would be fine."

"Yeah, it was...didn't want to leave." Randy commented.

"Nice seeing the light they shine despite the hands they are dealt." Erick replied.

Dean looked thoughtful. "You know, Ran...just my two cents...you are better with the scars...before you were this perfect model...now you seem real. Think of all the people you can help. Looking perfect is overrated ."

Randy's plastered smile may have faulted slightly. "Yeah, maybe...for the longest time though perfection is what was strived for."

"You still look great...but underdogs do better in the business." Dean said. " Hey, if we were both free I'd date you. " He laughed.

Randy actually gave a laugh. "Thanks Dean."

"No prob...can't compete with pretty boy Cena though...and Renee would gut me." Dean laughed.

"I'm sure she would." Randy snickered. He smiled out the window, watching the cars go by them. He felt like he didn't care at this point about his face.

The men got back to the hotel and parted to go their ways. John sent Randy a text toward evening. #On my way.# Randy ordered John the prime rib meal and himself the salmon dish with a salad. He was dressed as he was earlier in the day, but the hoodie was nowhere in sight. John arrived around an hour later. He didn't seem as tired as he had the evening before. "Hey, Ran." He greeted, seeing the younger man.

"Hey, Babe...expected you sooner...one minute." He got up and moved to kiss John then moved for the house phone, placing a call. "Okay. You can send it up...thanks for holding it."

"Sorry about that. I was held up in traffic." John said as he took off his shoes.

"It happens, Babe." Randy smiled. "It's already cooked and they're bringing it up now." He moved to give John another kiss.

John saw a sparkle in Randy's eyes and noticed the hood was gone. "Thanks...what did you order?"

"I ordered you a prime rib special and I got grilled salmon." Randy told him.

"Sounds great." John smiled. " You have a good day? "

Randy chuckled. "It was great actually. I was paired with Dean and Erick...I guess even on the injured list they still have him doing outreach. We went to a camp that from the sounds of it we are partnered with because they had been there before."

"I'm glad you went. You look happy." John smiled. They were interrupted as the food arrived.

"I'll get it...you go sit." Randy told John, moving for the door. John moved to take a seat at the eating area. Randy brought the cart in and set their trays out along with drinks before sitting.

"Wow...I get waited on." John teased as Randy poured him some wine.

"I would say you had a busy day...but i guess in a way we both did." Randy told him. "It was good though. It was in inner city youth camp. Sadly, a lot of kids even that young had a rough life so far and these people trying to make it better for them."

"I think I've been there before a few years back." John looked thoughtful . "Called New Hope?"

Randy tried to think. "Damn, I was so nervous going into the place I forgot to take note of any signs."

"I think it's the same place...good kids." John ate some meat. " It broke my heart when they looked at me like I was Superman. I didn't go through shit compared to them. "

"Well, a few did ask if you came with us today." Randy admitted. "It did break my heart talking to some of them. This one kid David was such a sweetie even with an abusive father."

"He have scars above his eyes?" John asked.

"Um...yeah." Randy replied, looking over. "He looked to be about Alanna's age. You know, between eight and maybe ten."

"I know him...he's a big fan. His old man threw a glass ashtray at his face when he moved too slow." John sighed.

"Damn, kid's lucky more damage wasn't done. Those things are heavy." Randy sighed. "Didn't lessen his spirits any."

"No...he's great." John agreed. " I...noticed your hood is gone. Did you wear it? "

"When I first got there." Randy admitted. He smiled. "I guess I felt silly that there were kids there that were braver than I was being."

"I told you, Daddy, it's not as bad as you think." John smiled as he ate. " Oh...want my mashed potatoes? "

"Um...sure. I thought I changed that part I must have forgotten." Randy slid his plate over then stopped. "Maybe I shouldn't. Don't know what they may have used at a thickener if anything." Randy moved his plate back.

John nodded. "It's cool. I like my meat anyway." He winked as he speared some rib on his fork.

"We know you do, Babe." Randy snickered, digging into his salad.

"Oh...ran into Taker today. He said he can do some training next week if you want. We'll be near his place." John spoke.

"That's cool...see how his lay out is." Randy commented.

"I wonder what things he has in mind?" John spoke out loud.

"He's the teacher so I guess we'll find out." Randy replied.

"Yeah." John said thickly. His mind ran to so many possibilities of Taker and Randy working him over. He shifted as he ate.

"Are you getting yourself worked up, Baby?" Randy asked.

John stilled. "Sorry...just thinking of you being trained to use me...all the possibilities."

"It's fine, Baby...I'm sure it will be good." Randy replied.

John tried to focus on eating. "God, I'm a slut." He mumbled.

"You're not a slut." Randy quickly replied.

"Then why do I want cock all the time." John asked, slightly joking.

"But it's only mine you want." Randy replied.

"True." John said thickly although his mind drifted to Taker a moment. "Brandon loves calling me one during play."

"Well, he knows you seem to enjoy being belittled in play at times." Randy explained.

"Maybe I like being a slut." John said with a smirk. "Craving you every minute. You created a monster."

"John, you always had a high sex drive." Randy chuckled. "But still an ego boost." John laughed. The rest of the evening was relaxed for the two men. Time passed with John and others seeing Randy coming even more out of the shell he seemed to of had around himself.


	43. Chapter 43

(Hope you all had a great week and enjoy the update.) Jade and Rose

The guys reached the shows in Texas. When they had a couple days free, they headed for Taker's property.

John was both nervous and excited as Randy drove the rental. It was warm so he only wore a black tank top and shorts. He was wearing his actual collar as he always did on his day off. "You think Brandon will be okay with this?" He had to ask.

"He said he may not like it, but he would deal." Randy reminded John. John nodded. He looked out the window at the passing scenery. Reaching the gateway into the large property, Randy drove through and down the winding road.

"I haven't been out here in awhile." John commented. " A few years at least. "

"Well, same here." Randy replied as he pulled up to the large ranch house. John climbed out once they parked and waited on Randy. Randy got out, trying to calm his nerves as this wasn't just a normal friendly get together. He moved for the front door, knocking.

Taker opened it, looking at them then his watch. "You're early."

"Want us to come back in a little bit?" Randy asked.

"No...just wait in the car and give me about ten minutes." Taker informed them.

"Yeah...okay." Randy replied. Taker glanced at John briefly before shutting the door to move back inside.

"Think Michele is cool with us being here?" John wondered as they walked back to the car.

"Since he didn't invite us in I don't know." Randy replied honestly as he got back in and tried to relax.

John slid in the passenger's side. "Oh well...he told us to come."

"Yep...maybe we interrupted family time." Randy pondered. The men waited patiently for Taker as more time passed.

It was about ten minutes when Taker came out and knocked on the window. "Come on." Randy looked and got out of the car.

John got out as well. He offered the older man a smile. "Hope we aren't intruding."

"I was just finishing up dinner." Taker told them. "Come on." Taker went to walk and Randy followed him. Taker led them to his Jeep.

"Going for a ride?" Randy asked.

"Yep." Taker replied simply. John climbed in the back, leaving the front for them. The three got in and Taker headed away from the main house. They drove past pastures that had horses, cows, and sheep in some of them. A short time later he pulled up to a small building that had high windows.

Taker cut the engine, getting out with Randy. John climbed out last, looking around. It felt so private out here. "I know it doesn't look like much from the outside. Helps it blend in with the other out buildings." Taker told them.

"We just appreciate your time." John told him.

"Of course, John." Taker replied as he went to open the door. "Go ahead in and take a look around." John walked into the building. He didn't know what he expected to see. It was a wide open space like a small warehouse. It had a few anchor points on beams in the ceiling and varying equipment.

Randy walked in followed by Taker. "Don't need a lot to do a good job." Taker commented as if reading one or both guys' feelings of the minimal approach.

"Of course not." John assured him. " This is my room. " He brought up a picture of his finished playroom on his iPhone and showed Taker.

Taker took the phone, looking. He made a hum like sound looking it over. "Did you design this based on the recommendations of the company you bought the stuff from?"

John's face flushed slightly. "No...um...it was a porn set I liked."

"Ah...was wondering your inspiration." Taker commented, handing the phone back.

"I'm new to all this." John explained . "All Daddy and I had were well, fanfiction stories to go on."

"It's fine, John...well, strip and we can decide what to test you on tonight." Taker replied cooly.

"Strip fully?" John checked as in the club he wore a thong.

Taker debated a moment. "Yes." he told him. "Have you ever been strung between two points before?"

John looked confused as he stripped down. "Two points?"

"Yeah...like stretched between two items." Taker told him.

John shook his head. "No." He laid his clothing in a neat pile on the floor.

"Okay then...over here." Taker told John, moving towards a couple of the pillars. He then went to grab a control box that was hanging from one of them. A motor could be heard as two chains lowered from near the ceiling. John walked to where Taker indicated. He glanced in Randy's direction. Randy moved to watch, trying to take in what was happening. "Okay, put your arms out to your sides to begin." Taker instructed.

"Yes...um, Taker Sir?" John asked at the title as he obeyed to put his arms out.

"That is acceptable." Taker told John before he went to what looked like a metal equipment box, opening it to remove a set of padded shackles. He walked back over, attaching them to the thick chains before attaching them to John's wrists. "You are free to voice how you feel." Taker told him. "Scream, whimper, moan. Whatever feeling enters your mind and body."

Randy started to get a little fidgety, hearing Taker as Brandon disliked anyone hurting their boy and part of him hated even more the thought of someone besides them bringing him pleasure. "Yes, Taker Sir." John said lowly. His body hummed with energy. Taker moved to the controller, hitting the button that began the raise the chains up. At first John's arms just went up but then he felt them also being pulled slightly outward in a V type shape. John gave a shaky breath as he felt very exposed suddenly. His arms strained slightly in the chains. Taker lifted until he saw the stretch he wanted. He then released the controller.

Taker slowly moved around, looking. "Good. Next time I may pull until you become suspended."

"Sounds fun." John panted. Being nude and on display for the men was making his cock want to twitch in excitement .

"Good to know." Taker commented. He looked at Randy. "How well do you know the propper places to lash a sub?"

"I'm not fully sure...though I was told oddly Brandon knows." Randy admitted.

"Brandon is the other one?" Taker asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"Interesting...well, come over here." Taker motioned and Randy moved closer and behind John.

John felt so vulnerable and yet peaceful as he waited on his treatment. It was new for him. "Now of course John can't normally get treatment to his back because he performs shirtless most of the time. I will still explain." Taker told Randy before he took his finger, tracing different parts of John's back. "If so these would all be okay. You do want to avoid these though." Taker traced the area over the kidneys. "It can be very painful and not in a good way. It can also cause damage." Taker's fingers felt almost electric as they traced his back. John gave a slight intake of breath.

"Hmmm your Baby is quite responsive." Taker commented before he pointed out parts of the ass and the back of the thighs. John felt goosebumps raise on his flesh from the simple touches. "Of course, arms need to be explored...some like it others don't." Taker explained before he moved to the other side. "Yes, your boy is indeed responsive." Randy looked at John then at Taker. "I didn't do anything special...I told you I wouldn't."

John's face was flushed slightly as he was almost standing at full attention. "Touches felt...intense...I guess anticipation, Sirs."

"Yeah...anticipation." Randy commented.

"If you don't trust me why did you ask for my assistance?" Taker asked looking at Randy.

John could sense the tension in the air. He swallowed hard. "Taker doesn't want me, Daddy. I'm sorry I got excited."

Randy looked at John, nodding. "It's okay, Babe...as he said we need to know." John took a breath and tried to cool his body. Randy took a deep breath. He glanced at Taker. "Sorry...jumpy. I don't remember him being like this before."

Taker nodded. "New experiences." He commented. "Let's continue." He began motioning to areas of the chest, then the abs. "Of course, the obvious spot which can be manipulated in different manners." John tried to stay still as Taker spoke to Randy. He knew Taker was using him as a tool to teach his boyfriend.

"One moment." Taker moved back for the large metal box, pulling out a heavy leather riding crop. "Okay, John." He moved back over. "I am actually going to give your Daddy the crop and instruct different spots to hit. I want you to be honest in telling us how it feels. If there is any bruising I will tend to them before you leave. Understood?"

"Yes, Taker Sir." John replied, looking at him.

Taker handed the crop to Randy. "Okay, start with the back side. Up top hit each point I showed you and wait before moving to the next." Randy took the crop, looking it over before nodding. He moved back behind John first, hitting each shoulder blade.

John gave a pant. "Slight stinging thud, Sirs. Not bad at all." Randy moved to lightly drag the crop over the upper back before hitting each side. John jumped slightly. "Feels good, Daddy...strong."

"Now remember...the full not the tops." Taker commented to Randy. Randy nodded, landing a hit to the fulness of John's cheeks.

John gave a small moan as the hit to his ass made his cock twitch. "You know I like that, Daddy."

"Just following orders, Babe." Randy smirked. Next was an upward flick of the wrist to smack the underside of the full globes. John moaned with a slight arching of his back that caused his hard cock to bounce slightly.

"Good." Taker commented as Randy shifted position to hit the back of John's thighs.

John's body was flushed with growing heat. "Good, Sirs...feels good."

"Hmmm very responsive in most things so far...no real negatives." Taker commented. Randy moved around to the front to study John. A smirk danced over his lips as he swing the crop to bring the tip of it over one of John's nipples.

John shuddered as he always did when his nipples were played with. "Fuck, Daddy." Randy then slapped the other nipple with the flat of the crop. John moaned as it hardened. "Feels good, Daddy."

"Good, a few more spot to test." Randy commented with a faintly dark twinkle. He then hit John's stomach in the center.

John panted at the closeness to his cock. "Everything feels good, Sirs...all of it...I like the pain."

"Try the sides….watch the kidneys." Taker instructed. Randy nodded, running the end near the sides before giving a flat thud with it.

"Not much each way, Sirs. Doesn't hurt but nothing special." John admitted.

"Okay, spread your legs, John." Taker instructed. John panted as he moved to spread his thick legs, giving himself a firmer base. "Okay, brush the inside of one thigh and swat the other." Taker told Randy. The younger man went to follow the orders.

John shuddered. "Fuck, that's intense." He fought to keep his legs spread.

"One more than the other...or just in different ways?" Taker asked.

"Different ways, Sir...one is intense...the other more teasing but in a good way." John told him.

"Okay, Randy...lightly tap the balls from underneath." Taker told him. "May want to try to stand to the side some, just in case." Randy did as instructed and giving a faint flick.

John gritted his teeth as he fought for control at the feeling. "Fuck."

"Okay harder." Taker commented which Randy repeated the hit with a little more force.

John's hands clenched in the restraints as his head went back some. "Fuck, Daddy."

"Good." Taker replied. "Now use the crop to tease then hit downward over the cock itself." Randy even gave a faint pant himself as he brushed the hardened leather along the length.

John's cock was leaking as he panted. "Permission to cum if needed, Daddy?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Babe." Randy flicked his wrist to give the downward slap.

"You do I will let you down so you can service your Daddy." Taker told John.

"I...hold off can he fuck me while I hang here?" John asked as he moaned.

"I guess so...let's see you handle one more swat." Taker told John. Randy smirked as he delivered the next blow. John jumped, gritting his teeth. He somehow managed to hold off. "Okay...there is lube in the box, Randy...I'll be in the next room." Taker told them moving for a side door that almost blended into the wall.

"Damn, I thought it looked bigger from the outside." Randy commented, moving for the box.

"He's so clinical...we're both hard and he wasn't even tenting." John panted. " Am I not sexy? "

"Of course you're sexy...maybe he just has very good control and knows you're off limits." Randy commented.

"Yeah...guess." John panted. "I like being watched...guess I'm an exhibitionist."

"Knowing him who is to say he isn't from somewhere." Randy chuckled thickly as he walked back over with the lube.

"You know me too well, Randy." Came a voice from the doorway where Taker had vanished. "I heard John...want me to watch?"

"I guess you can if you want." Randy replied as he moved to strip.

"I didn't want to overstep my bounds but then I heard John say he enjoys being watched." Taker explained as he walked a little further into the room.

"He does...watching is fine." Randy commented as he opened the lube and started to slick himself. "Mine loosening the chains slightly so he can lean forward a little?"

"Sure." Taker moved to loosen the chains, giving a little extra slack. He gave John a look as he walked to stand in his line of sight. "As for the not getting hard, Boy...as Randy said you are off limits so I controlled myself...remember I control energy."

"See, Babe...told you it wasn't you." Randy told John as he walked behind him, slapping his butt. "Now lean forward and stuck that butt out for me."

"Yes, Daddy." John moved to lean forward as best he could chained, giving Randy a nice view of his ass. "I feel like I'm in a hot bondage porn." Taker gave a booming laugh at that. Randy slapped his ass again. He then moved to grab John by the hip on one side to try to steady him before running his slick member between his cheeks.

John groaned at the feeling. "Want me to let myself feel and show you how this affects me, Boy?" Taker asked thickly.

"Y-Yes, Taker." John moaned out. Randy started to push in before moving his other hand to hold onto both of John's hips with a heated moan.

"Oh fuck, Daddy." John moaned out.

"Is he always this responsive in the clubs?" Taker had to ask as he began to show a tenting in his pants.

"Well, we can't normally do this in clubs." Randy commented as he moved to get seated.

"We should work on control next time we train." Taker rumbled as he eyed John. "I love a responsive sub but don't want him shooting every time he gets in a scene. Maybe push him a little." John moaned at Taker's words as much as from Randy stretching him so well.

"I know some...mmmm places would look down at that." Randy replied as he started to move.

"I can tell from his energy the boy likes the idea of being pushed." Taker moved to lower his pants, gripping his thick member. "Taking what you give but not allowed to cum until we say so." Randy licked his lips with a moan, letting his hands grip tighter as he began to rock to almost slam into John, causing his body to sway in the chains some.

"Oh, fuck." John cursed with a deep moan. "Just like that, Daddy."

Taker took in everything as he stroked himself. "You two are a hot sight." He admitted.

"Thanks." Randy panted as he continued. He couldn't help but look over John at the larger man. "Fuck." He almost whispered.

Taker gave a slow smirk as he stroked his cock. "Welcome...honestly you're more my type, Randy but neither of you are bad on the eyes." Randy shuddered with a shaky breath before he tried to focus more on John and less on the almost burning eyes and body of the other man.

John moaned as he felt so close already. "Fuck, Daddy...almost ready to blow."

"Then what am I offered?" Randy asked with a heated pant.

"O-Offered? Whatever you want, Daddy." John said thickly.

"I offer a friendly hand job." Taker rumbled.

Randy looked over, debating. "Sure." He replied. "Johnny can stay chained till we're done." Randy didn't know why he accepted instead of just continuing to pound John until he was done...or take a blow job. He reached around move to grasp John cock.

John gave a moan as he came within seconds of Randy touching him. "T-That was good." He panted.

Randy gave a shudder and moan as he slowly let go of John to pull out. "Good, Baby." He looked at Taker before walking over to him. "Okay?"

"In front of me...lean against me facing John." Taker offered, dropping his hand from his cock. Randy bit his lip as he moved as instructed. He felt nervous as Taker was an intimidating force as well as physically taller and bigger than he was. Feeling the heat through Taker's shirt against his skin wanted to cause goosebumps on his flesh. Taker reached around Randy to grasp his cock in his large hand. The younger man could feel Taker's hardness pressed against him. Taker gave a low rumble as he began to stroke Randy. "You like this? Being jerked while you watch John still hanging covered in his release?" John felt a lump in his throat as he watched them. It was a hot sight but Randy's eyes had never looked at anyone but him. John could see how Taker seemed to make Randy crave him.

"Feels...different." Randy gave a shaky breath. "Hot." He moaned, feeling Taker pressing against him.

Taker stroked Randy a little faster. "You feel hot too, Randy. I love your tats...well, all of you." John didn't know how to feel as he could tell Randy's focus was more on Taker than himself. He was used to being Randy's obsession. He almost felt like a third wheel now.

Randy looked at John. He panted, shaking his head. Something in his made him feel this was wrong. He moaned, not able to stop the building feelings. "Stop." He snapped with a darkening of his eyes.

Taker immediately stopped, pausing. "What's the matter, Randy?"

"Feels off." Randy commented, pulling from Taker's touch and presence. He moved towards John, cupping his face to look in his eyes. "You should be the one bringing my pleasure." Taker could feel where the shift occurred. This was not Randy, this was the other one. The one that was displeased with being the one used.

John's eyes raised to look at Randy. "It's okay, Sir. Daddy was enjoying...it was just a hand job." John explained thickly.

"I think it may have progressed if I had not stepped up. I promised not to while you were trained. I kept that." He glanced over his shoulder. "You were hoping he would ask to feel more weren't you?"

"Hoping yes...but I would not have pushed him." Taker said cooly. "It would have been his choice."

Randy looked at John. "He promised not to manipulate you..he made no such promise about your Daddy."

"I did nothing like that." Taker spoke up. "Anything he wanted was his own choosing."

Randy focused on John. "What do you want?"

John cleared his throat. "Let Daddy have his fun...he was enjoying it...he deserves it."

Randy leaned in, kissing John hard, whispering as he broke the kiss. "I know you're just trying to be selfless." He moved back to Taker, looking at him. "I'm sorry." He spoke almost begrudgingly.

"No...I'm not. I want to see Daddy come so hard for him." John spoke. After being assured he felt silly for being jealous and know it was only fun.

Randy moved back in position his eyes closing with a faint groan. "Damn." He whispered trying to get his wits back to himself.

"You sure about this, Randy." Taker whispered near Randy's ear. "You're overthinking...just enjoy." He moved to stroke him again.

Randy moaned, his eyes not even opening again yet. "Fuck."

"I know you worry about your Baby...it's just sexual fun." Taker rumbled as he stroked him. "I have my Michelle...it's fun between friends."

"I kn-know."Randy gave shaky breaths as his head leaned back more. "Ju-just wa-wanted him sure."

"Commendable...now let's make you shoot shall we?" Taker's large hand worked Randy's cock just right.

"Oh, damn." Randy gasped with a shudder, feeling so close.

"Yeah, that's it...feel it." Taker whispered thickly. "I can feel you're close."

"Talk to me, Baby...say something." Randy moaned as he opened his eyes to look across at John.

John licked his dry lips. "Go ahead, Daddy...let me see how hot you are...you look so good."

"Oh, damn, Babe." Randy moaned before his head pressed back against Taker again before he came. He didn't know why he needed to hear John and see him, but he did.

Taker milked Randy until he was spent before letting him go. "That was a hot sight." He rumbled. His own manhood was still hard.

Randy moved on shaky legs. "Thanks...so what about you?"

"Well, John is off limits and I doubt you want to offer so I guess I'll try to finish." Taker said bluntly as he stroked himself.

"Well, I could at least offer a hand." Randy told him. "I'm sure you know someone else feels better than yourself."

Taker nodded and let his hand fall. "Thanks. You're right." Randy moved behind Taker to basically take the reverse of their prior position. He moved his hand around Taker's waist and down to grasp the thick length before sliding along the length.

"Probably feels odd after John." Taker commented, knowing their bodies were very different. He gave a deep groan.

"Yeah, it does." Randy told him as he continues. "Kind of powerful though."

Taker felt his eyes close at the feeling. "Won't take long. Pretty built up."

"Good...it's a lot to handle." Randy commented. "Like seeing this too, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy...that's a big cock." John had to say.

Taker chuckled. "Matches the rest I guess."

"Good point." Randy chuckled as he changed up the tempo some.

Taker began to pant harder. He only lasted a few more minutes before he came with a heated sound. He opened his eyes. "Thanks...better take John down."

"Yep." Randy let go and moved for the remote. "Stand up straight, Babe to take the pressure off more." John looked dead on his feet as he struggled to stand straight. Randy figured the controls to create more slack on the chains then moved to remove the cuffs.

"Follow me, Boys." Taker said simply after seeing the marks on John's body. He led them to a small room off the main space. It held a bed and cabinet. "Help John lay on his stomach, Randy please." Taker said as he moved to the cabinet. He had pulled his pants up at some point.

Randy helped John to the bed and lay down. "I'm going to grab my clothing." Randy informed them before moving back for the main room.

"This will help, John." Taker explained as he removed a jar of cream from the cabinet. "Thank you for sharing your Daddy with me." John just mumbled as Taker began to apply the cream to John's back and ass.

Randy came back in, looking. "He should be okay for work right? There was only one hit each spot."

"Yeah, I am just anal about aftercare." Taker assured him. "It's essential for every good Dom." He gently turned John over to check his front. The man was almost asleep.

"Well, if he was more awake he could tell you that is something I try to be good at. One of the places we went to showed me a oil blend for soaking that helps." Randy told him.

"Good." Taker nodded. "A lot of Doms just want to use a sub and walk off...it's not a good thing. You two are welcome to rest in here and head out later if you want." He wiped John with a wet wipe from a box and moved to put the jar back in the cabinet.

"How will we get back to our rental if you go back in your Jeep?" Randy asked him.

"Call me when you need a ride." Taker said simply. "I know you'll be out awhile. I'll head to the house to see the family."

"Okay, thanks...night." Randy told Taker before he moved to lay next to John in the bed. John shifted next to Randy until their bodies were almost flush. Randy rolled to hold John, closing his eyes. He even draped one leg over John's. The two men slept and rested together.


	44. Chapter 44

(I normally avoid post multiple chapters a week because it seems to confuse others at times but I had a little free time today so I decided to post another one. Hope you enjoy.) Rose

A few weeks passed until the company was near Randy's place. John and Randy took their day off to check out the club and hopefully catch Sir James. As John dressed for the outing he hoped Randy would not feel insecure by his scars. He knew the younger man normally wore a leather vest.

Randy was in the same outfit again, but he did wear a royal blue muscle shirt under the vest. "You look nice, Daddy...or is it Sir?" John asked, looking at the cuff. John was wearing his camo thong along with leather pants, a black muscle shirt, and leather cuffs. His normal collar graced his neck.

Randy actually held the cuff in his hand since John normally helped put it on him. "Do you have a preference tonight?"

John shook his head no. "No...whichever makes you more comfortable."

Randy debated a moment, holding the cuff out. "Sir."

John nodded and moved to place the cuff on Randy's wrist with the Sir side out. "There you go. Fuck, you look and smell amazing."

"Thanks, Babe...same with you...so which underwear did you pick today?" Randy asked.

John gave a smile and pulled down the waistband of his leather pants slightly. "The camo thong you like."

"Looks good." Randy smirked. "Be nice to add more color to it." He chuckled. "So, you think we will make it home or should we stop in the motel ahead of time to secure a room?"

"Up to you, Sir." John smiled. " May I bring a gag and cuffs tonight? " Randy had finally created a new bag of toys.

"Just grab the bag...oh, and might as well pack an overnight for us...change of clothing each, two towels, and bodywash." Randy instructed.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded as he moved to start packing. It did not take him too long and then they were ready to go. They headed for the SUV and took off. Randy did decide to stop at the motel first to get a room for them and dropped off the overnight bag. They then headed for the club and got parked. John climbed out and looked around. He walked to open Randy's door for him.

"Thank you." Randy told John as he stepped out with the gear bag. They headed for the door and inside, getting their information checked again. They were asked to have their bag checked before entry which Randy debated a moment before he allowed it, handing it over. John stood by Randy a little way as the bag was checked over. It only held a few things such as a gag, blindfold, and vibrators. The monitor pulled out one of the vibrators. "This is discouraged on the play floor." He informed them.

"That's fine." Randy told him. "We use it for travel and didn't weed anything out." The monitor checked more and pulled out a knife, looking it over then glanced at Randy. Randy took a deep breath at the questioning look. "For quickly cutting ropes if needed." The monitor nodded then handed the bag back. John followed Randy into the club. He wondered if Randy felt self conscious around so many with the scars. "Okay, Johnny...help me scout a place to work...also keep an eye for Sir James." Randy instructed.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He looked around. "Not difficult to spot Sir James." He pointed. The man was working Lee over on a spanking bench nearby.

"Shall we go watch for a bit first? Did you want the same treatment or somewhere else?" Randy asked.

"I don't care, Sir...I would love to use our blindfold and one of our gags." John replied. Lee was fastened to the bench as James used a paddle on his bare ass. Two of his other boys stood nearby. One was small like James while the other was a bit taller and thicker. They wore leather pants and matching collars, black leather with matching charms. Their chests were both bare.

"Okay, maybe the same...just with your cheeks facing the room so everyone can take in those cheeks as I mark them." Randy commented, leading the way over.

John gave a shaky breath at the words. James paused his treatment of Lee, straightening up to look as Randy and John walked closer. He took in the sight. "Hey, Sir Brandon. I haven't seen you in awhile." One of James' other boys studied Randy and whispered to the other.

"Yes...work has kept us busy...I wish to speak later once you are free. Does anyone else have this space reserved after you?" Randy replied.

James shook his head. "No...you wish it?"

"Yes, please...no rush of course." Randy told him. Randy's eyes shifted briefly to the whispering boys, his eyes narrowing. He didn't know why that even in a noisy space he could always pick up such things. He took a deep breath to try not to react before focusing on Jame again.

James followed Randy's look to his two boys. "What's up, Boys?" He asked sternly. The newest boy, the larger one named Sammy walked a little closer. "Sorry, Sir James...it's just...your friend looks like a wrestler we like to watch on TV." James looked confused. "Wrestler?" Sammy nodded. "Well, they both do, Sir. Sorry to gawk. Joey and I love wrestling. The...tats are unique."

"We can talk in private later." Randy commented, even knowing they were found out. It wasn't like they exactly were hiding.

"Don't speak of it again here." James said to Sammy in a stern tone. Sammy bowed slightly before walking back over to join Joey again. James rubbed Lee's cheeks and then began to warm them again. Randy moved with John to take in James' work.

James gave a few hard swats to each of Lee's small but round cheeks. Lee was moaning quietly. "You like this...your reward for being such a good boy this week?" James asked in a low tone.

"Yes, Sir." Lee panted as his body strained. "Thank you."

Randy leaned near John's ear. "Picturing yourself in that spot?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "Are you okay even with the discovery?"

"Yeah...I doubt they'll say anything." John whispered. "Kind of hot in a way...seeing Lee enjoying the way I do."

"Just wanted to make sure." Randy told him, putting a hand on John's shoulder.

Lee began to moan louder as time passed, "Control yourself, Boy." James warned him as he paused to rub his cheeks. "You were not granted permission today."

Lee gave a few heaving breaths. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Randy almost gave a faint smirk, watching the display. "Wonder how much color I can give before you need me to yield? Knowing you have all these eyes on you."

John gave a shudder as he watched. James moved to release Lee and help him to stand. "Pull up your pants, Boy." James told the smaller man. Lee moved to obey and then slowly moved from the bench. James looked at Randy with a nod. "I'm going to take my boy back to tend to him. I'll be around soon if you want to talk. My other two will stay here and wait on me."

"Okay, thank you, Sir James." Randy looked at John. "Okay, head over and lower your pants." He moved to set the bag down and moved to open it, looking inside.

"Yes, Sir." John glanced at the two subs before walking to the bench. He lowered his leather pants to reveal the camo thong. The two young men looked mesmerized as they watched as if starstruck.

John felt his heart want to race in excitement. Randy pulled out a rubber bone shaped bit gag. "Okay open up." He told John, moving over.

John opened his mouth. It was a new gag he had not tried yet. One Randy had purchased for the new bag. Randy slipped it in place before he moved for the blindfold bringing it over. "Want one last look at all the eyes on you?" John looked over, seeing the two young subs. They seemed to be almost drooling over Randy. Randy moved to cover John's eyes, securing the blindfold. "Okay, going to lead you over the bench." Randy told John, taking his arm to guide him until John felt the bench on his legs. Bending over, Randy secured his wrists to the bench before moving for the bag. It felt so intense to feel the crowd but not be able to see or speak. John gave a pant. Sammy walked a little closer with hesitation as he looked. Randy moved to the bag, pulling out a small wooden paddle that had holes in it. He moved back for the bench, rubbing John's ass with his left hand before spanking it with the right.

John grunted. Not seeing the hits made them more intense. James returned with Lee. Seeing how close the other two were, he pulled them back some but allowed them to watch. They knelt by him and took it all in.

Randy gave a few more before rubbing over John's cheeks. He then moved near John's ear. "You should see all the eyes on you." He whispered. "I'm sure it's getting you nice and hot..but I want you to hold it like we talked about." John panted through his nose slightly, giving a soft groan. In his mind's eye he could picture the others watching, especially the two young submissives. His cock was growing hard but he knew he had to control himself for now. Randy moved back behind John for a few more hits. He continued working between swatting and rubbing for roughly ten minutes when he was sure John was reaching the point of getting numb.

John's cock was hard and dripping slightly but he had not come. James gave a chuckle as he could see John's torment even with the man blindfolded. "Not allowing him a release tonight?" He had to ask Randy.

"Training exercise." Randy replied. He went to release John from the bench. "Okay. Stand."

John slowly stood. Sammy, Lee, and Joey all gave shaky breaths as they took in the sight. James laughed lowly. "I think you make my boys squirm, Sir Brandon."

Randy chuckled as he went to take the blindfold off. "I have that effect at times."

"Randy Orton?" Lee asked, as if noticing for the first time. The other two looked at him.

James gave a tisking sound of displeasure. "You broke two rules, Boy...addressing another Dom and asking personal questions here. You will be punished later."

Lee gulped, nodding. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Randy looked but then went to remove the gag, "You mentioned something about an after care area, Sir James?"

James nodded. "Shall I show you? I remember you wish to talk later."

Randy was moving to place the items in the bag. "Yes, please." He looked at John. "Carefully pull your pants up so you can walk."

John pulled up his pants over his straining cock. James looked at his boys, "Stay here and stay out of trouble." He led John and Randy to a room in the back of the warehouse. They followed and Randy looked around the space.

It was small but sterile with a cot and cabinets. James moved to pull out a jar of cream, handing to Randy. He was a tall, imposing man with arms to rival John's. "I apologize for my boys...they are normally so much better behaved."

Randy took the jar, looking at John. "Strip the pants and lay on an open cot." He then looked at James. "I am just surprised I threw Lee off since we did meet before"

"He is not a big wrestling fan as my other two...I guess it didn't sink in until they noticed." James admitted. John stripped out of the tight leather pants and moved to lay down in the camo thong.

"Well, your boys are correct." Randy admitted as he opened the jar and smelled the contents before putting some on his fingers and lightly massaging it into the forming bruises.

"It was not their place to point it out though. This club values the privacy of our members." James said. "Obviously you wanted it kept a secret or you would have used your real name." John gave a heated sound at the touch as he was already so heated.

"Not like I overly hid myself, but yes, you can see how it could be an issue if it came out. For both of us." Randy told him.

"Oh, your boy is a wrestler as well?" James asked. "I don't follow it myself."

"Yes, he is...actually, also boyfriends on screen." Randy admitted. "Now you see why we are not around much."

"Oh...of course." James looked. "Did I offend in some way with my invitation to my home? You never contacted me about our training sessions."

"No...I was debating it when things...happened that set...hmmm...well the cause of these." He motioned to the scars. "I was a bit of a recluse for a few months." He grabbed a cloth to wipe the extra ointment off of John's ass. "You can dress." He told John before focusing on James more. "That is partly what I wished to talk about. I would love to have a friendship if you still wish. As for training though I am going to be working with a long time friend of ours that is in the scene in his area."

James nodded slowly. "Of course I would enjoy your friendship. You are welcome at my home anytime. I...am sorry about what caused the scars." John stood and slowly moved to dress.

"Thank you...I think I am coping quite well as you can guess by your boys recognition of me." Randy admitted with a faint laugh. "Well, I have already reserved a room at that motel you told us about. I think we will get ready to head out. Thank you for everything and tell your boys if you wish we will be seeing them again."

James nodded with a smile. "I will...see you soon." He moved to let himself out of the room.

"All set, Johnny?" Randy asked, focusing on him.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." They walked back out into the crowded main room and out the front door to their waiting vehicle. John had their bag on his lap as Randy drove.

"I would say the night went well." Randy commented as he moved one hand to rest it on John's leg. "When we get in I want you stripped and on the bed."

"Yes, Sir." John said thickly. "On my back?"

"Mmm have that sore ass rubbing against the blanket." Randy smirked. "Yeah, let me see that face as you're fighting not to cum from the feeling."

John felt his mouth go dry as he was probably already leaking in his underwear from earlier. "I-I'm not allowed to cum, Sir?"

"Oh, you can if you must...but just imaging that tormenting yet sweet feeling of the build up." Randy squeezed John's thigh. "You know I love how you feel when you give up and that ass squeezes my cock.

John groaned at the squeeze. "Fuck...did you enjoy spanking me?"

"Very much...but I could guess you were becoming a little numb to them." Randy told John as they pulled into the lot for the motel and around to their room.

"Maybe a little." John admitted. "Those boys were almost worshipping you." He moved to climb out of the vehicle.

Randy got out and moved for the door. "I bet they wished they were in your position even if they adore James."

"I am sure...they are big fans." John agreed. When they were inside the room he started to strip out of his club gear.

Randy sat the bag down, looking for the lube in the side pocket and also a basic rubber ball gag he had inside. John made a face as he peeled off his wet thong and sat it aside. "Guess I leaked a little." He moved to lay down on the bed as he was told. He gave a faint hiss as his bruised ass met the top blanket.

"Good thing we packed you a change." Randy commenced walking over. He moved to kiss John hard and deep then pulled back. "Open wide." he smirked.

"Afraid I'll wake the next room?" John had to joke before he parted his lips.

"Better safe than sorry." Randy replied, before putting the gag in and securing it.

John looked at Randy was lust darkened eyes. His hands moved to rest above his head. "That a request?" Randy asked as he looked John over. John nodded with a heated groan. His cock was hard as it stood slightly from his body. Randy moved to the bag, removing some rope before going back to John. He tied John's hands and looped the rope over the head board. "Hope it's anchored well." He commented before he moved to begin stripping. John watched Randy with deep longing as he stripped. He parted his legs as if offering an open invitation.

"Soon enough." Randy smirked as he rid himself of everything except his cuff. He then grabbed the lube to slick his cock that John could see was already ready for action. John gave a muffled moan as he watched Randy rub the lube into his hard member. He really was turning into a craving slut when it came to his boyfriend's cock. Randy set the lube to the side and moved on the bed lifting John's legs to get in position. "Fuck, you're hot." John groaned as he felt Randy's wet tip tease him. He tried to move to push Randy inside but it was hard being bound.

Randy moaned faintly, almost teasing John. "You are a hot bitch tonight aren't you?" He released one of John's legs to slap the inner thigh of the other. John moaned, his head going back at the feeling. He felt almost desperate for Randy. Randy moved and used his free hand to guide his cock and push in with a deep moan as he pushed slowly. John groaned. He jerked his body forward to drive Randy even deeper inside. "Oh. fuck." Randy moaned. He moved to take both of John's legs to pin them back before he started to pound John hard.

John cried out at the sudden actions. He was so heated already and they had just began. "Hard exercise, Johnny?" Randy asked through heated pants. John moaned as he looked at Randy. His inner muscles tightened around Randy's cock as he fought the rising heat. "Mmmm that's it." Randy panted at the tightness. He took a hand to grip the base of John's cock to squeeze, feeling the pulsing vein. The squeezing slowed John's impending orgasm down some and his body slightly relaxed. He gave panted breaths through his nose. "Maybe there is something to this denial thing." Randy smirked with a moan. John gave a groan at the words, thinking of being forced to wait for days with no release. He imagined how sweet the build up would be. "Yeah, make you nice and hot." Randy moaned deeply. "Fuck yeah...ready to be rewarded?" He asked feeling his own climax close. John nodded with a moan. His body tingled as he felt so close.

Randy loosened his grip on John's cock, actually moving to stroke him. "Okay...cum for us." He told John thickly. "Not much longer ourselves." John screamed behind the gag as the buildup came fast and hard. His body tensed as he shot to fill Randy's waiting hand. "Yeah...fuck….so nice." Randy moaned, moving faster until he moaned out filling John. He took his clean hand to remove the gag, tossing it to the side.

"That...was...fuck." John panted, trying to form the words. "So strong."

Randy chuckled between pants as he pulled out. "As I said there maybe something to that whole making you wait thing."

"Fuck...imagine after a few days." John said. He was a sight with his hands stretched over his head, his body glistening with sweat. "Where's my Daddy?"

"He's back there." Randy commented as he moved to almost climb up John's body and move to free his hands. "He thinks you are becoming a real glutton for punishment. He doesn't mind though."

"You sure?" John checked as he rubbed his wrists. "I think...I scare him at times with how much I like pain."

"Yeah...just imaging us using you to get our rock off any time we wish...but then making you just calm down. You can't get yours until we say so...maybe once or twice a week." Randy smirked as he was still sitting on John's abs.

"W-What if I cum on accident?" John asked thickly. "I usually get off just from a fucking."

"Hmmm besides denying you longer I don't know...maybe Taker will have a few ideas." Randy smirked before he leaned down to kiss John then moved to roll next to him on the bed.

"Fuck, I have a feeling Taker is going to tease the hell out of me." John groaned. He moved to lay close to Randy.

"I am sure he will be glad to hear you can have some control when pushed." Randy told John wrapping an arm around him giving a faint yawn.

"Love you, Daddy." John said as he buried his head in Randy's chest.

"Love ya too, Babe." Randy grumbled before drifting off.


	45. Chapter 45

(Hope you all enjoy the weekly update. Thank you so much for the support." Rose and Jade

A month or so passed by until WWE was in the Tampa Florida area. It was nearing Survivor Series and Taker actually had a match against Finn Balor. Taker made the trip to John's home on a Thursday afternoon when John and Randy were off work. He promised another training session, this time in John's playroom. John and Randy were watching TV when they heard the buzzer for the front gate. "That should be him." Randy told John. "Which of us should get it?"

"You mind?" John asked as he stood to stand. He was dressed in a pair of loose gym shorts and a tank top. He was wearing his collar.

"Nope." Randy got up, moving to check the monitor before hitting the gate buzzer. After he saw the gate swing open, he moved for the front door, opening it.

Taker parked his rental in the front yard and climbed out to walk up to the front door. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and a tank top. "Hey, Randy." He greeted in his normal gruff tone.

"Hey." Randy greeted back. "John's in the main living room. You can follow me." Randy told him after shutting the door. He then headed back for where he left John.

Taker kicked off his boots at the door before moving to follow Randy. "Did you follow my instructions?" He asked the younger man. He had instructed Randy to give John a sexual release the night before so he would have slightly better control.

"Yes, last night was a reward night." Randy replied.

"Reward night?" Taker paused. "You been working on control already?"

"Told you that when we spoke at work." Randy reminded him. "Normally about two or three times for me he gets one."

"He ever failed to wait?" Taker asked. "I know he is responsive."

"He may have come close...but I tend to ease back or 'pinch him off' if he seems about to lose it. I think it is almost maddening to him yet he still likes it." Randy commented.

Taker nodded. "I brought a few things...a cage and a ring if he would like the added help." They had reached the living room at that point where John waited. He turned to look at them.

Randy moved to John. "I told Taker about me already working with you. He seems glad you are taking so well to it."

John gave a nod. "I've been trying, Sir."

Taker cracked a smile. "So I've been told. I brought you a few aids if you wish them...a cage or a few rings."

John gave a shaky breath. "Yes, Sir...they may come in handy."

"Well, Babe lead the way for our guest." Randy told him.

"Yes, Daddy." John led the men through the large house . Taker tried not to seem taken back by the sheer size of it.

Randy saw Taker taking it all in and was oddly surprised Taker was thrown off by it. John reached a lonely door at the end of a hall. He punched in a key code and opened the heavy door. He turned on the light, letting the other two men enter. "My play space, Taker Sir." The room was large with soundproof walls. It had a plush carpeting done in a deep burgundy on the floor. The smell of leather was thick in the air. The room held a St. Andrew's cross in one corner, a spanking bench in another, and a queen size bed. There were also various toys hanging on the far wall with anything a person could ask for.

Taker looked over the space carefully. "You boys try all these things out yet?"

"Not all." Randy commented. "I honestly think it could take years to test it all."

Taker chuckled with a nod. "So...what really gets John here going?" He asked as his eyes trailed John's direction. "I want to really push him today."

"Well, with your help we found out he really likes his inner thighs played with. Of course also bare butt hits." Randy commented.

Taker nodded, looking at John. "Strip down for us, John." As John began to take off his clothing the older man looked at Randy. "Would you mind looking for some lube and a vibrating plug?"

"No problem." Randy moved for a small closet, opening up. Opening a drawer inside he pulled out the two requested items, coming back over.

Taker looked at Randy. "I would like to insert the plug in John...maybe put him on the cross for some bare ass spanking...tease those thighs with a crop...do you want me to instruct you to do those things yourself?"

"Yes, thank you." Randy replied.

Taker nodded as he moved aside. "Okay, Randy. Get the plug inserted and John on the cross, ass facing us."

"Okay, Babe...bend and touch them toes." Randy told John as he went to slick the plug.

"Yes, Daddy." John said thickly. He moved to bend forward as Randy had told him.

"Nice and open...good, Boy." Randy told him as he moved over to wiggle the plug into place between John's cheeks and went to push it inside.

John groaned at the stretch. "Feeling heated already, Boy?" Taker stated rather than asked with an amused smirk.

"Okay, up and on the cross as instructed." Randy told John once the plug was seated.

John moved up on the cross. His ass showed signs of dark bruising. Taker gave a small sound at the sight. "You've been playing hard with him I see."

"He likes to feel it the next day." Randy smirked.

"I see that." Taker said simply. "Once he is secured use whatever paddle you choose. Warm his cheeks slowly but don't turn on the plug yet."

"Yes, Taker Sir." Randy moved to shackle John to the cross. He then moved to a wall, picking up a paddle that was studded leather on one side and soft fur on the other.

"You might want to start light if he is already bruised...it will be painful." Taker warned. "Unless he is a bigger masochist than I suspect. You give him a safe word?"

"We use color code." Randy told Taker as he actually rubbed the fur side over John's ass a bit.

"Smart choice." Taker observed. John gave a huff of breath at the teasing feeling.

"Not what you had in mind is it, Baby?" Randy asked almost teasing the older man, knowing the answer.

"No, Daddy." John said softly. "Almost tickles."

"Well, figure soothe a bit...then you know what comes next don't you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." John said with a breathy moan at the thought. " Your boy really likes pain...if he wanted to get off I doubt even a cage could stop him." Taker commented.

"Oh, it doesn't stop it?" Randy questioned before he flipped the paddle over, hitting John's cheek with the metal studs.

John gave a gasp at the sudden pain. Taker shook his head no. "No. For most the pain of being squeezed is a deterrent but I've seen a few who get off on the pain reach release anyway...of course, they are sore afterward."

"I did not know that." Randy commented, hitting the other cheek. "I thought it stops them from getting aroused."

"Not if they like pain." Taker repeated. " What are your punishments if he gets off before he is allowed? "

"Besides making him wait longer next time...I am still trying to figure that out." Randy told Taker as he turned the paddle over and began to rub with the fur again.

"Not exactly effective...he may just get off again regardless." Taker made a thoughtful hum. " You could refuse to play with him a week or two...but I know your sex drive as well...guess you could come to me for that." John felt a lump form in his throat. It was the same feeling he had last time he had watched Taker with Randy. Would Randy leave him alone to go have sex with Taker anytime he made a mistake?

"Hmmm I would need to debate that." Randy commented. "I feel odd leaving him out though."

"There needs to be consequences he understands." Taker noted. John felt some of the heat leave him at the words. The idea of the two men alone made his stomach hurt.

"Well, he could still watch...wouldn't it be more of an impact if he sees?" Randy asked. "Then again he is so stubborn he may never need it."

"I don't want to watch you two." John said in a low tone. He wondered who the fuck Taker was that he thought he could just invite himself to play with Randy anytime he wanted. It had been a one time thing to heal and now Taker was only supposed to be training them. Was it a ploy to be with Randy?

Randy turned the paddle to thump John's ass again. "Question." He focused on Taker. "When you affect someone can you do something longer term without it taxing you? Like could you place something on John to prevent him from climaxing until a time I determine his punishment over?"

"I don't want him fucking messing with my head!" John actually snapped. " Get me the fuck out of here. " Taker actually looked taken back by John's outburst.

"John...simmer down...it was only a suggestion." Randy told him before he moved around the cross to look at John's face.

John's jaw was set in rage but uncertainty filled his eyes. "He just fucking wants you! Claims he wants to help but every time we do a session he ends up with you! I'm trying so damn hard...I make one fucking mistake I either have to watch you two fuck or my body controlled against my will by some kind of magic? Fuck this shit!"

"It was only a suggestion...if you really want to end this say the word." Randy told him.

"Red...you can both leave me alone." John snapped. " I've been manipulated enough in the past. " Taker finally cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go."

Randy's face fell at John's words. He moved to free John's hands before looking at Taker. "I'll show you out." He almost whispered as he moved to drop the paddle on a table that was against one wall.

John shivered slightly once he was alone. He removed the toy, throwing it across the room. He moved to pick up his clothing and leave the room.

Taker walked solemnly to the door. "Sorry, Randy. I've never seen John snap that way. I don't know what to say."

"I think I'm the one that fucked up." Randy commented as they walked. "I know John doesn't like us together...makes him insecure...so...so I was just trying to think of another option." The younger man's lip quivered as if he was on the verge of tears.

Taker reached over to pat Randy on the shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes, Randy. You meant well...I saw what you've both suffered...guess you are both bound to be triggered at times...and you are both possessive because of it."

"Maybe the denial thing isn't the way to go with him...or just as we have been?" Randy pondered.

"It's odd...he wants to be a submissive...I see it but sadly he was damaged by his past. He has moments where he feels he is being forced to do things." Taker pondered. " I felt his arousal at the idea of the cage...the moment we spoke of leaving him to be together as punishment he shut down. "

Randy sighed. "Maybe if I punish him...I..I'll just need to handle myself."

Taker closed his eyes, giving a shaky breath. "He thinks he is losing you...even now. He thinks you followed me because you have feelings for me. Damn, the depression over his past is intense."

"I am sorry today didn't go well...maybe I should finish showing you out then find him." Randy told him.

"Yeah...it's okay." Taker paused a moment. " A big man...raped John when you two were abducted...in front of you? "

"Yes...the same one who raped me." Randy told him.

"He feels he is nothing but a slut...he feels you don't see him the same now since that day...that's why you've been drawn to me." Taker sighed. " It makes no sense but depression never does."

"Maybe we should put a hold on anything until he/we deal with this." Randy told Taker finally, lifting his head some. "I think right now he needs a boyfriend and not a Dom."

Taker nodded. "Being a submissive takes a clear head...just don't give off the idea you are rejecting him as a sub...or he wasn't good enough."

"I'll try my best...um guess see you at the arena tomorrow." Randy told Taker. Taker gave a parting smile and left.

John just wanted to be left alone. He had dressed and was sitting in one of his many studies not really doing anything as a book sat on his lap. Randy went looking for John but realized the place was too massive after checking the normal spots. He went to grab his phone and called John's phone, hoping he had it on him.

John did not hear the ring as his phone was in the master bedroom. He had removed it for the upcoming play.

Randy made his way to John's smoking parlor and poured himself a brandy, not caring it may have been a little early in the day for a drink. He took a seat in one of the leather chairs in the room before he took the first sip.

The longer John sat, the lower he felt. After an hour or so he moved to go to the master bedroom. His eyes were red from private shed tears. As John climbed the steps he could see the light coming out from the parlor. John paused a moment before walking inside. He just looked at Randy. Randy's head was laying back against the chair with his eyes closed. Tears could be seen on his face before they vanished to run along the shape of his scars. The hand with the now empty sifter rested on the arm of the chair. "How could you do that to me?" John choked out. " Knowing how I feel about you and Taker entertaining the idea of playing with him for days without me...for punishment? I...was good enough to let you two play twice before...then you suggest he controls my body? Do you have feelings for him and I'm just a toy now? "

Randy gave a faint sniffle. "I don't have feelings for him, not in that way." Randy replied, not moving. "He suggested the playing...I knew you wouldn't like...so...so the other was just an idea. A dumb idea, but just an idea."

John moved to sit down with empty eyes. "You really hurt me. Every time he comes around you two end up playing while I watch. You forbid me to touch him but you have no problem doing it yourself."

"I'm sorry, Baby...I told him we will put the brakes on anything else until we are both okay with it." Randy told John, slowly opening his eyes. The steel blue was rimmed with red as he lifted his head.

John nodded. He couldn't explain to Randy why he felt so dirty. "Okay." His own eyes looked tormented.

"Talk to me, Babe...I know there is more." Randy urged.

"I told you before...Brandon hurt me...squeezed my jaw so hard it hurt all day." John whispered. "He...got angry. "

"I thought we talked about that...and also your therapy...why do you still see yourself that way?" Randy asked.

"I...don't know...I thought I didn't...until I heard you two talking like I wasn't there...how you would manipulate my body as you saw fit...I don't know." John said, at a loss for words. " I'm screwed in the head I guess. "

"Think you need to go see your doctor again? I know you haven't been there in over a month...or has it been two?" Randy questioned.

"Awhile...maybe we need a break." John looked down. " I don't think I'm well enough to be a boyfriend for anyone at this point. "

"A break?" Randy looked confused. "Please...it's not healthy being alone. I'm sure they would tell you that too."

John just sat quietly. He didn't know what to think. "I. .don't want to have sex until I'm better...if It's too much I get it."

"Okay, Johnny...but you're still my Baby...it's my job to look out for you." Randy told him. "I am not going anywhere and you don't need to worry about anyone trying to sweep me off my feet."

John nodded as he moved to hug Randy. "Tell Brandon no means no."

"What...oh...of course." Randy told him. 'Hmmm, guess Palmala is our new girlfriend for a while.' Randy took a deep breath, returning the hug. "Di-did you want me to move into a guest room?"

"No...you can stay." John took a breath. " If you need release...Taker is okay. This shit may take me awhile to figure...it's not fair to you though I don't like it...you shouldn't have to jerk off alone. "

"No." Randy said firmly. "I am not taking comfort in Taker or anyone else."

John nodded. "Okay...I may take a nap. I feel sore and drained."

"Did...um...do you mind...if I join you?" Randy asked.

John nodded as he slowly walked to the bedroom. He climbed into bed and laid down. "I left a mess in the playroom...threw the plug across the room." He admitted.

"I already cleaned it up when I went looking for you." Randy told him as he removed his shirt to lay in bed next to John.

John took off his collar and held it out. "I...don't deserve this...I drove Taker away...ruined your day...you keep it until I get help."

"You didn't ruin the day." Randy told John. He took the collar and moved from the bed. He lifted it to kiss the lettering before he moved for the large walk-in closet. Tears wanted to wet John's eyes but he knew it had to be done. He had lived in the collar on his every day off.

Randy set it up on one of the upper shelves. He then moved back to the bed. Climbing in, he moved to kiss John's cheek. "You let me know when you're ready, Baby. No will know better than yourself."

"Okay." John said quietly. He moved to lay down. He knew he could not be Randy's sub while he still felt so dirty. Randy rolled to cut the lights. Moving back, he just closed his eyes. He wanted to hold John, but he didn't make the first move. Did he cross some sort of bounds even kissing John's cheek? John didn't speak or move as he closed his eyes. Worry lines creased his face. Randy didn't seem to sleep, just laying there in the silence, just hearing John breathing. The tension he felt was becoming suffocating, but he still refused to leave John's side. John needed him. Even if not as a Dom, even if not as a boyfriend, he needed him there as a friend. He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't run. If he tried to run because of a problem what sort of man would that make him?

Days passed without much change. John saw his therapist and it helped a short time but he was plagued by depression and nightmares. It seemed everything he had suffered over the past year was catching up to him. The almost overly sexual John never mentioned it once. He put on his normal smiling face in front of the WWE Universe but in private he felt in a prison he could not escape. Feelings of anger, helplessness, and low esteem made him borderline suicidal. Randy stayed by John's side even when the older man blew up at him a few times. Randy fought with Brandon to stay down and let John get it out. Randy knew or at least he thought he knew the source. He was. If they had not attacked Nikki, if they had not taken John most if not all of this would not be happening right now.

They were in their suite after a show one night. Randy was on the couch watching as John paced. It seemed as if they hardly spoke unless it was from John's rage or rambling depression. Randy's heart raced, never knowing which side he would hear from next. He worked hard not to snap back or turn back to drinking and fought to weather the storm. John's eyes looked empty as he stopped a moment. "I need a drink...long day."

"Okay, Johnny...sure." Randy replied. He wanted to call him Baby, but after one blow up it felt odd. For some reason instead of an endearment John acted like it was an insult.

John closed his eyes as a wave of depression made him want to crawl into bed. He needed out of this room. "Want to go for a drink? There's a local pub some of the guys hang at."

"Um...yeah I'll go with you." Randy moved to get a shirt on as he was just in his jeans relaxing...well, the closest thing he had to relaxing recently. He didn't know if he would get a drink or not thinking one of them needed to be grounded right now. "Local...so walking distance or driving?"

"It's close enough to walk." John said without a hint of a smile. He just wanted to feel relaxed and shake his nightmares. The ones that told him his onscreen romance with Randy was a lie and he was nothing more than a filthy shell of his former self. It hurt when Randy called him Baby as he didn't feel he was worthy of it.

"Okay, Johnny." Randy replied as he finished getting ready. He almost wished they were driving so he could blame his not drinking on the need to be sober. John felt an emptiness inside when he realized the only time they kissed or touched was in the ring. Why would Randy want to the way he pushed him away? John grabbed his phone and the men left the room and headed down to go outside into the night air.

Randy stole faint glances at John as they walked. It hurt him feeling he started the chain of event that let to this. Granted, it also led them together, but what would the cost be in the end? Dark bags were beginning to form under Randy's eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting. John used to take pride in his public appearance but he wore no cologne tonight and even sported a slight stubble. "I noticed your back in your tight shirts...good for you." He said in a monotone voice. " All the fangirls were swooning. "

"Still not taking it off for anyone else though." Randy commented. John was silent at the comment. They soon reached a small pub not a half mile from the hotel. When they walked inside, they noticed several of the other wrestlers were relaxing after the show. "Well, I guess pick a spot." Randy told John.

John picked a table near where Sheamus and Antonio were drinking. He took a seat. "Hey, Boys." He greeted. He looked at the waitress and ordered a beer. "Keep them coming." He told her. "Ye havin' a party, Fella?" Sheamus asked, hearing him. "I walked...and I'm off tomorrow." John replied.

Randy looked worried at John's statement but tried to relax, ordering a Coke. Antonio looked over after she walked away. "He's partying and you being the monitor? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Randy stated.

John cocked his head, looking. "No drink tonight? We didn't even drive and you love your whisky."

"I may add JD the next round...just want to make sure one of us remembers our room number." Randy gave a dry laugh. "Remember that one time a few years back...we stumbled back to the hotel and somehow ended up in Mae Young's suite."

John made a face at the memory. "How could I forget?" Sheamus gave a hearty laugh as he drank his beer.

"So, just say I'm looking out for both of us." Randy reached over to pat John's shoulder.

The touch felt almost odd to John as no one had touched him in days outside of the ring. John cracked a small smile. Time passed and John had downed quite a few beers. Sheamus and Antonio were watching him from time to time as John was acting more animated than usual. His blue eyes were glassy as he looked at Randy. "Have another drink, Ran."

Randy was actually on his second JD & Coke. "I am, Johnny...I'm good." He was about half way through it.

"Why do you care if he drinks or not?" Mike actually sounded a little annoyed at his table as John's loud talking was disrupting his time with Maryse.

John's eyes were glazed but there was hidden pain behind them. "He's just more fun drunk." He slurred. "I mean...look at me. He probably has to get drunk to fuck me." Mike's eyes widened as if caught off guard by the words. The other men seemed uncomfortable.

"Johnny?" Randy called. "That's not true...come on now." He tried not to sigh.

"Look at him and look at me." John slurred, taking another drink.

Sheamus looked over at Randy. "Um...maybe ye two should call it a night while ye can still walk back."

Randy sighed, slamming his drink back. "Okay, Johnny...you ready? I think the bar is about to shut you off any ways."

"Sure...bunch of pussies." John slurred as he moved for his wallet. Mike glared at John as did a few of the others. Randy wanted to apologize or tell John that was uncalled for, but he feared it starting a fight.

John paid and the men began the short walk to the hotel. John stumbled from time to time but managed to walk on his own. "That hurt, Johnny." Randy spoke up part way through the walk, having a feeling John might not even remember once he got sober.

"What?" John asked as he walked. His voice sounded hollow and cold.

"Saying you wanted me to drink because I would only fuck you if I was." Randy told him. "You know that isn't true. I was just respecting your wishes...we are only trying to respect your wishes."

"I'm disgusting...not worth a look." John slurred. "Unless it's being a toy for someone to hold down and violate."

"That's not true, Johnny." Randy tried to protest even if something in his mind told him it was a lost cause. "Fuck, your still stunning."

John snorted a laugh. When they reached the hotel and their suite, John began to take off his shoes. "I'm feelin' frisky." He mumbled as he walked toward Randy. He gave him a light shove toward the bed. "Time for me to take a ride."

Randy looked taken back as he stumbled slightly. "Ba...Johnny, you sure about this?" He asked. "I...I thought you wanted to wait after you saw your therapist a few times at least."

John's face hardened. "Fuck this." He walked to his bag. "I'm going to do what sluts like me do."

Randy looked to watch him. "What you doing?"

John pulled out a large toy from his bag. "Since I'm obviously a damn slut who can't wait I'm going to shove this up my ass until I pass out." He stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Randy moved, falling back on the bed covering his eyes. He just couldn't win either way. If he let John use him then John would feel bad once his head cleared. He respected John's wishes and he still got yelled at. There was just no win. Hours went by and there was no sign of John coming from the bathroom. The room was deadly silent. Randy sat up, looking not even realizing he had passed out when he saw the bedside clock. "Fuck." He looked around not seeing sign of John. "Johnny?" He called as he stumbled for the light. That's when he saw the bathroom door closed. Randy began to panic. "Just breathe...I am sure he was out at some point and just had to go." Randy walked over to knock. Not getting an answer he called out he was coming in and began to crack the door open.

John lay passed out cold on the floor. He held the toy in his hand but was still dressed. His deep breathing showed he had fallen asleep. Randy shook his head as he checked John glad it didn't look like he hit his head. He moved to scoop John up even if a piece of him was tempted to leave him there. Tear stains were visible on John's face. He gave a sound almost like a whimper in his sleep as Randy held him. "I got you, Johnny." Randy whispered as he worked off John's shirt and shorts. He left John's briefs on before he went to get stripped for bed himself. When Randy climbed into bed John actually moved close to him. It was the first time he had reached out for Randy even in sleep. Randy shifted to let John lay on his chest with one arm wrapped around John's shoulders.

"Daddy." John mumbled in sleep. His body seemed to relax slightly.

"Yeah...Baby." Randy's voice cracked even in a whisper.

"Need you...need you so bad." John whispered before mumbling a few other things.

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy told him, lightly rubbing John's arm. John did not say another word as he was sound asleep. He woke the next morning as cold as ever. It was like the sweet exchange had never happened. Sadly, it seemed to be a normal thing for the two men the next few weeks. John would do his job and then get drunk or sit quietly all evening watching TV. It was only at night he would cry out for Randy in his sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

(Hope you enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

Randy was fighting to keep control until one day Randy was off work but John had media runs did Randy fall to his old demons and drink straight whiskey. It was a gift from a fan at his last meet and greet. John did not return until later that evening. He had a busy day and liked to stay that way. Randy was dressed in just shorts with the bottle half drained in his hand as he gazed blankly at the TV that was playing some random movie that he had turned on at some point just for noise. John glanced at Randy as he kicked off his own shoes. "Hey...if you're drinking can I have some? I could use a drink."

Randy looked over as he had not even noticed the older man coming in. "Yeah...sure." He mumbled as he moved to set the bottle on the table. "Go ahead...knock yourself out...nothing new." He slumped back in the chair.

John gave a hard look as he walked to where Randy sat. "What do you mean nothing new? I work damn hard...shouldn't I be allowed to relax?"

"Yeah...you just get yourself so fucking piss drunk...then try to jump my bones...when I try to respect you with what you say when you're sober you get pissy and storm off for me to find passed out." Randy blurted before he could even try to stop himself. "You keep saying how you're fucking disgusting because of what happened...well, it's fucking my fault I know it...I'm the one physically and mentally fucked up and I dragged you down with me! You are still fucking gorgeous if you work on what is holding you back...you won't find it at the bottom of a glass though, fucking trust me on that one!"

"I...keep trying to have sex with you?" John looked shocked as he didn't remember it.

"Yeah...I would say...maybe every other time we've been out drinking. I say no...you call yourself a slut and go for the toy you have in your bag and storm off to another room. I told you I don't want you to regret it in the morning." Randy slurred, faintly closing his eyes. "I'm trying to be good, Johnny...I really am." Randy's voiced began to crack. "You cry almost nightly...let me hold you again...you whisper about needing your Daddy. I keep telling you I'm here. I am trying. I really am...it's so hard though...my god, it hurts so much." His voice cracked more as tears leaked from under his closed eyes. "I just want my Baby better. I miss him so much."

John closed his eyes. He felt so low. "I'm sorry...for asking for sex...that wasn't fair. I didn't know I was doing that."

"If I knew you wouldn't regret it...I would...fuck, I miss feeling you...kissing you...damn, I would even let you fuck me if I thought it would help." Randy still spoke with his voice cracking.

"I don't want to fuck you...I just want the nightmares to stop...the pain." John spoke quietly for once. "Last night when you were out...I actually debated just filling the tub and going under...ending it."

Randy opened his eyes, looking at John. "Have you been to your therapist more than that one time? Do they do phone sessions?" He looked at the bottle on the table, shaking his head.

"I...stopped. I don't trust them. They acted like I should be locked away somewhere...commit myself." John spoke.

"She's in St. Louis...but you want the number of the one I see? She is on call most times...she normally calls back or her assistant does within 30 minutes or less." Randy told John, really worried for his boyfriend.

"I...guess...I just want to feel something...anything...not dead inside." John sighed. "Think I'll go shower." He knew anything was better than drinking.

"Okay, Johnny...I'll make a call. See if she has any client openings...if not see who she can recommend." Randy told him.

John walked to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. "Want to...take a shower with me?" He almost whispered. He just wanted to be touched and feel something even if not sex.

"Um...sure...if I can walk right now." Randy knew he was talking clearer then he felt. He had a feeling he would feel worse one he stood up. He went to push himself up, feeling himself sway.

John felt a lump, seeing Randy sway. "Just rest...don't need you falling. I'll be fine." He walked to take a shower alone. He knew Randy was drinking because of him.

"No...No...I'll be fine." Randy tried to protest. He moved to try to follow John even as the room moved around him.

John walked to steady Randy. "You've had too much. You might slip in the shower. Go rest."

"Bath then, Baby." Randy replied, his voice faintly pleading as he was trying to focus on John as his arms held him.

John didn't know why he did it as he moved to cup Randy's face and kiss him. He just missed feeling loved...feeling anything at all. Randy tasted strongly of the whiskey as he oddly almost gingerly cupped John's face back to return the kiss as if almost scared it was a booze induced dream and John wasn't really there or if it was really him he would break like glass if he was too rough. When the kiss broke, John's voice was breaking. "Come on...I'll draw us a bath." He moved to the bathroom. Randy followed behind John. He braced a hand on the wall to try remove his shorts. John looked and moved to help him undress. He still felt hopeless and empty but his stomach was in knots from guilt of how he treated Randy. He then walked to turn on the water in the soaking tub.

Randy thanked him, moving to sit on the toilet to wait and watch John. There was a faint shimmer to his eyes. Was it tears, fear, sadness? They were hard to read between the booze and the swirl of emotions in his head. John paused as he was going to undress. Feeling dirty, he had tried to avoid stripping completely in front of anyone. He turned his back to Randy and slowly started stripping out of his shirt then shorts and boxers. He had lost a little weight from drinking and not eating. "Oh, Baby." Randy whispered. "Please don't hide from me."

"I'm not." John tried not to snap as he forced himself to turn. He felt awkward so he busied himself checking the tub. Randy lowered his head, wondering exactly how much he was putting his foot in his mouth.

John waited until the tub filled and shut off the water. He closed his eyes a moment, having the urge to sink down under it. "Need help getting in?" He asked at last.

"Yeah...maybe better if you do." Randy admitted, lifting his head slowly and extending a hand. John took Randy's hand and guided him to the tub. He helped the younger man sit before sinking into the warm water himself. Randy moved to lightly wrap his arms around John. He told himself he would call his therapist in the morning. John needed someone he could talk to and open up with.

"I need to clean." John said faintly as he reached for the soap. " I'm sweaty...disgusting. "

"Sweaty maybe...disgusting never." Randy commented as he loosened his grip.

John never commented as he washed his body. He scrubbed his arms with a sigh. "I look like hell...I've been slacking in the gym."

"We can both go together...I know we have different styles, but that doesn't mean we can't help encourage each other. I like watching those straining muscles in those videos of yours where you kept trying to break the records." Randy told him.

John's eyes lowered slightly as he scrubbed harder. "I'm far from those records. Antonio barely speaks to me now."

"You can get back there, Babe. Sadly, I think some of the guys are avoiding you because of how you have acted at the bar a few times." Randy told him. "I don't know if you remember or not." Randy closed his eyes, feeling dizzy.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I act...they're being over sensitive." John snapped.

"John, you blurted that you wanted me drunk because you thought that would be the only way I would want to fuck you." Randy told him.

"I would never..." John felt the rage in him building. "Let's just go to bed. I'm tired."

Randy fully moved his arm. "Fine...go...I'll be there in a bit." He faintly snapped.

John climbed out and grabbed a towel. "That hurt, Ran...I would never talk about our sex life in front of the guys. You must think I'm a fool." He stormed from the room.

Randy leaned his head against the back of the tub. 'He thinks we lied?' Brandon said in his mind. "Just shut up." 'What, he needs to know.' "No shit, but does it seem like he is listening?" Randy snapped. "My head hurts enough without you chiming in." 'Well, better watch it...I don't think it's safe in here alone.' "Yeah...whatever." Randy weakly protested, already feeling dizzy and groggy. John walked to where Randy kept the half used bottle of Jack and began to drink. He wanted the emptiness in him gone. Randy thought he talked about their sex life openly? He finished the rest of the bottle slowly. His body slumped over on the couch. The pain was replaced with numbness.

Randy at some point passed out, luckily not slipping under the water. When he began to slip, something in his body moved his foot to knock the drain. Maybe it was Brandon's own attempt of preservation even if Randy didn't care to listen. John passed out cold on the couch. He snored lightly. Thankfully, he was off work the next day. Randy was jarred back to reality, feeling cold and wet laying on the now cold bottom of the large tub. "Fuck." He moaned as his head pounded. 'Well, what do you expect after like eight shots, no food...then a hot bath...be lucky you're alive.' "That's debatable." Randy replied as he moved to pull himself up to stand. 'Debatable? You want to be fucking dead!' "Ouch, damn...at the moment I'm not sure of anything." Randy went to moved from the tub and tried to look for a towel.

John snored lightly on the couch. The empty bottle sat on his lap. Tear tracks marred his face from his normal nightmares. He wore nothing but a towel. Randy moved from the bathroom, looking around. He didn't see John at first but then heard the sound, following it. He leaned on the back of the couch and moved to take the bottle, looking. "Damn." 'Well, he will be out a few hours at least.' "You're not helping." Randy sighed as he moved to trash the bottle. "I should move him to bed." 'Good way for you both to end up on the floor.' Randy rolled his eyes and moved to the couch to at least try to move John so he was laying down instead of slumped over.

John slept a few hours. From time to time, he would toss as if in a nightmare. "Not in front of Daddy...no." He mumbled. " Not like this...don't want to like it. " Randy sat in a chair nearby, listening to John at times. As the sun began to come through the windows, he got up and dressed before he grabbed his phone and moved onto the balcony. He brought up his therapist's call center number and dialed. He left a message and just waited as he watched the sun rise. It still wounded him that John thought he lied about the incidents at the bars. It wasn't just the one time. The call came and Randy began talk to the woman that over the many years seemed as much a friend as she was a doctor. She listened as Randy talked, pouring out everything on his mind. Maybe even things he was not planning on. Sadly, her books were full, but she had an associate that followed the same core practices she did that lived in Florida that she knew had slots open in her practice. She told Randy she would have her call him in a few hours.

John finally woke around lunch time. He gave a faint groan as his head hurt. Sitting on the coffee table was a bottle of water, two aspirins, and a note with a phone number and a name. 'Went for a run to clear my head. Here is your new therapist's phone number. It's not mine, but came highly recommended from her. Oh, if you still don't believe what I told you call Shea. You know he is a straight shooter and here was there twice. Love Randy PS. Drink up. You need the fluids.'

John sighed but took the aspirin and drank the water. He did call the therapist and set up an appointment for when they were open. He never talked to Sheamus though. A part of him didn't want to know.

Days passed with little change. When John finally saw the therapist he was able to start putting his life back together. He returned to the gym and stopped drinking. The last hurdle seemed to be sex with Randy. John loved the younger man for standing by him but it seemed hard to open up sexually after now months without. The unspoken wall of no touching more than a brief pat or hug seemed hard to shatter. At times it felt they had slipped more into a pattern of being buddies and roommates like it was before Randy kidnapped John.

Randy tried to support John but it was taking a toll on his own mental health. He didn't know how many times he called the therapist instead of picking up the bottle or finding some other escape. He was going stir crazy at times, not even touching himself for release. He lost count of the number of times he wanted to throw John down, 'smack some sense' into him or was it kiss some sense and the fuck him and have him moan so loud the management would be called on them.

John lounged in a hotel bed around four months after seeing his therapist. He was relaxing after a show. He glanced over at Randy. "Hey, it's our day off tomorrow, Ran. Any plans?"

"Not really...wasn't even sure if I would fly out or not." Randy admitted.

"Oh...I debated flying to my place to check shit over." John replied. " You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Yeah, I guess I can." Randy told him, wondering if that would mean another stay in a guest room.

"It'll be fun. We can hang in the pool room you love so much." John tried to smile. John's face fell slightly as Randy neared the bed. He noticed the cuff that never left Randy's wrist was gone. No matter how many fights they had the cuff had remained on, reading Daddy for all to see.

"Yeah, could use the relaxation." Randy commented then looked, seeing John's face. He sighed, shaking his head. "Are you just trying to be nice to me?"

"No...I want you to come." John replied. " I just noticed you took off your cuff. " He busied himself looking at his phone.

"I don't wear it 24/7, Johnny." Randy told him. "Currently it's in the bathroom because I cleaned and oiled it today. I didn't have it at the arena tonight."

John nodded, trying to act like it was no big deal. "Oh...just used to seeing it on. No, we can go hang tomorrow...I'll cook us a nice meal, maybe some steaks."

"Okay, Johnny...mind if we get some fingerling potatoes?" Randy asked.

"Not at all. Sounds good." John told him.

Randy's phone went off with a text message. It was from the Undertaker. #Hey, Randy don't mean to pry just wondering how you both are. I've been having a hell of a time sleeping at night. Feeling nightmares I think.#

#John was having some but they have been getting better. I got him in touch with a counselor. You sure it's from us?# Randy typed back He looked at John. "I just know you normally avoid carbs like crazy."

"I'll just make it my Load Day this week." John assured him.

Taker sent another reply. #I'm sure...visions of that man who raped you both...pain...feeling dirty and well cheap.#

"Okay as long as you're sure." Randy told John, glancing at the phone. #How long ago was the last? Who knows if they will end even with therapy.#

There was a moment before a reply came. #Night before last. I take it since you have not contacted me he is not ready for any lessons yet?#

#No. We have done nothing since then.# Randy replied.

#Nothing scene related?# Taker knew there was no way with John and Randy's sex drives they had not had sex in months.

John looked at Randy. "Chatting with your mom?"

"No...one of the guys just checking up..they were worried about us. Glad you seem to be getting back to your old self." Randy told him. #Nothing at all...at least for me. I don't know what he does in private.#

#That is surprising. If you are allowed I'm here if you need it.# Taker told him. "Oh...who Shea?" John asked casually. He knew the Irishman had a good heart.

#Thanks, but no thanks. I think that would make John even more upset. I will talk to you later I am being rude to him i think by typing while talking to him.# Randy wrote back. He looked at John. "No...actually Taker. Neither of us had really spoke to him besides nods in passing since that day at your place."

John's eyes looked guarded but he did not explode as he would in the past. "Oh? What did he say?" #Okay...chat with you later, Randy.# Randy looked at the phone, debating a moment. He then offered John his phone.

John's eyes scanned over the conversation. He felt a tightening in his gut when he read how shocked Taker was by their lack of intimacy and then the offer. He handed the phone back. "Nice of him to check...you were wrong though. I won't get upset if you take him up on his offer." The older man felt guilty for his fear of sex. Taker's mention of his private nightmares made him feel mentally violated.

Randy took the phone back with a faint sigh. "We both know that is a lie." Randy told him. "Whenever the subject came up I see it...we see it. You hate it."

"I...did...but I see now you need it. I...don't know when I can give it to you again...you have needs." John forced himself to say. He had not seen Brandon in months. He figured he was a huge disappointment to his former Sir.

"I'm not going...I'll wait." Randy told him firmly. He moved to sit next to John on the bed. "Have you been open with your therapist about the nightmares?"

"Yeah...they think it's a form of PTSD from the kidnapping." John admitted. "They said it could last years if not on and off permanently."

Randy nodded. "Yeah...I know...I just wanted to make sure you were opening up." He looked over with worry, concern, but also caring and love in his eyes. "I have the same issues at times. I know we are both in a very shaky boat in a wild storm...but we are fighting together to stay afloat."

John offered a small smile. "You've been good to me, Ran. I know I treated you like shit...I still get the anger at times...I've learned to control it better."

"You have gotten better...I'm proud of you, Johnny...I really am." Randy lowered his head slightly "Can I lay next you to you...hold you?" He would have wanted more...but he would start with holding John while he is awake to remember it.

John nodded. He sat his phone aside. "Sure...come on. We'll watch the movie together." He was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. He never lounged nude anymore.

Randy set his phone down before he moved to lay next to John. "Find a good one." He tried to joke.

John grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He then handed it to Randy. "Your pick tonight."

"Damn." Randy commented then chuckled as he took the remote to flip channels. He stopped on something random. "Not sure what this is, but we will see." John cut the light. It was an action/romance movie that was standard for TV. Around an hour into it, there was a hot sex scene between the male lead and the female love interest. As John watched the two kissing he felt his body want to respond as he had not had anything since the day in Florida with Taker. The heated feeling left a sense of fear in him he could not explain. It reminded him how he had gotten off during the rape from Kevin's brother Sean.

Randy licked his lips, watching the shook his head, faintly cursing himself as something so 'tame' shouldn't be getting a reaction from him. He swallowed hard. Feeling his throat get dry, he moved. "I need some water...want anything?"

"Water sounds good." John said softly. Randy went for two glasses of ice water then returned to hand one to John.

"Thanks." John took the glass, drinking it. The sex scene was now over but he was sporting a slight tent, hidden slightly by the darkness. Randy was standing near John, sipping his water. If the older man turned his head he would see Randy was slightly aroused as well.

John turned and ended up almost staring at Randy's crotch. He cleared his throat. "Liking the movie?"

"What? Yeah, not bad." Randy commented, oblivious to the sight he was giving John. "Are you?"

"Yeah...you're...standing at attention." John finally replied.

"What?" Randy commented, lowering his glass. He glanced down. "Sorry, Johnny...um...has a mind of it's own at times you know."

John reached to lightly pet the area. He swallowed hard. "Um...I can't do sex right now...but I can give you a blowjob if you want...make you feel good."

Randy gave a shaky breath and his cock jumped at John's touch. "Fuck, Johnny...I will take whatever you want to give me...but only if you're sure."

John closed his eyes a moment. "Take off your pants and go lay on the bed."

Randy moved to strip down fully and go lay like John told him. His breath was shaky just from anticipation. John let the movie play as he slowly moved to face Randy. He wrapped his hand around Randy's cock, stroking it.

"Oooo yeah, Baby." Randy moaned, not even thinking of the name passing his lips.

"Nice to hear that." John admitted. He felt Randy growing harder in his hand.

"What saying….Baby?" Randy asked as he moved his legs some.

"Yeah...glad you haven't given up." John replied. "I think Brandon has and I don't blame him."

"Neither of us have." Randy told him. "We both just been waiting for you." John felt tears wet his eyes as he replaced his hand with his mouth. He bobbed his head to take his boyfriend deeper. He focused on nothing else but trying to give Randy pleasure.

"Fuck, Babe...missed that...god, just waiting is so hard." Randy moaned. John felt guilt make his heart hurt at Randy's admission. He was so low for depriving his boyfriend. He sucked a little harder, determined to give Randy what he needed.

"Mmmm Damn, Babe." Randy moaned. He didn't tell John Brandon didn't pop up because if he did it wouldn't be John's mouth he was feeling right now.

John cupped Randy's balls. He gave them a light squeeze as he worked his cock down to the base. "Damn...don't think I'm gonna last as long as I would like." Randy panted, already feeling that familiar coiling in his gut after not feeling it for what felt like a long time. John hummed to show Randy he understood. Feeling his boyfriend in his mouth gave him an odd sense of comfort even if he was afraid to touch his own hard member. "Yeah...that's a good, Baby Boy." Randy commented, faintly moving his hand to rest it on the back of John's head as he moved, lightly scratching the short hair. John fed off the praise. He took a hand to lightly press over the spot Randy had shown him under his balls.

"Oh, fuck." Randy pulled back the leg opposite of where John was. "Hungry Baby too I take it." He moaned out. John looked up at Randy in the dark room as he sucked. His eyes reflected so many emotions at once it was difficult to read them. It wasn't much longer before Randy came for John. His body tensed and then began to relax, sliding the one leg back down. "Damn, Babe...come up here and kiss Daddy." He panted out, feeling drained.

Once John had finished swallowing, he moved slowly to where Randy laid. "Don't go without...you can ask for a blowjob anytime." He moved to kiss him. Randy wrapped his arm around John, kissing him back. He actually didn't mind the taste of himself on John's lips. His tongue playfully flicked at John's lips, silently asking permission.

John hesitated but then parted his lips almost timidly. Randy deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue over John's, slowly drawing in the feeling he knew he deeply craved the last few months. John gave a soft moan. It was a far cry from his loud, wanton moans in the past. It was like he was afraid to feel but wanted to at the same time. Randy slowly moved to roll them so John was now the one laying down. Randy broke the kiss, looking down at John, the TV playing in the background forgotten. "What do you want from me, Baby? What can I do for you...to you." He spoke low and thickly.

"I...don't know." John gave a small shudder. "Maybe a handjob?" His voice sounded scared but heated.

"Whatever you want,Babe." Randy told him. "Want me to help you out of the shorts...or you want to do it yourself?"

"I-I'll do it." John raised to quickly pull his shorts and underwear down before lowering back down again. He was not fully hard but was definitely aroused. Randy shifted next to John then reached down to pet over John's cock before moving to give light kisses to the side of John's neck.

John gave a shudder at the feeling. It had been months for him too. "Feels good, Baby." Randy whispered near John ear. It was a mix of a question and a statement before he went back to John's neck.

"Yeah." John said in a harsh whisper. His eyes drifted shut at the feeling of it.

Randy moved to wrap his hand around John's cock to begin stroking him. "I would love to mark you like I used to, Babe." He whispered again thickly.

John gave a harsh pant. "Okay...not too bad...work."

"Two days off remember." Randy replied before he went to kiss and lick over the side of John's neck until he hit the sensitive point he used many times before and lightly nibbled and sucked on the spot.

John gave a harsh pant. His back arched slightly on the bed from the heat now pooling between his legs. Randy moaned over the spot as he continued. He loved feeling John becoming responsive. He needed the feeling of John wanting this done. "Fuck." John whispered harshly. "Won't last long." Randy changed the pace and pressure of his attention to John's cock with please sounds. John spread his legs a little more as his body felt hotter and hotter. Soft moans passed his lips he could not hold back. Randy moved to hook John's leg closest to him when he felt it bumping against him.

John felt the pressure build until he could not take any more and gave in. He cried softly as he came, his release shooting to coat Randy's hand. Randy stopped jerking John and attacking his neck. He moved to whisper by his ear. "That's good, Baby...feel more relaxed?"

"Yeah...thanks." John panted. He did feel relaxed for the first time in days.

"Okay, Babe...I'll clean quickly and bring a cloth back for you." Randy kissed John's cheek before leaving the bed and heading for the bathroom.

John just laid in the room as he tried to get his bearings. He did feel better than he had in a long time. Randy came back in a few minutes with the washcloth and a small towel. "Here you go, Babe." He told John as he went to hand him the items.

"Thanks." John moved to wipe down and then dry off before handing the used items back to the waiting Randy. "You feel better?"

"Yeah...well, you saw the message...months without even a hand Job...plus I just missed you anyways." Randy told John when he took the items.

John felt Randy's words like a stab of guilt in the gut. That was the second or third time he had reminded him he had went months with nothing. "I'm sorry." He said in a hollow tone as he moved to put his shorts back on.

"Baby...Baby...look at me." Randy tried to draw John attention. "I meant nothing bad by it...just that it felt good...I want things back...I know it will take time...but tonight was a good first step. Right?"

John gave a nod after a moment. "Yeah. Like I said just ask if you need it again."

"Okay, Babe...same for you...whenever you're ready or want something please speak up." Randy told him. "Be right back." He moved to put the cloths back in the bathroom. He came back in and got back in the bed.

John turned off the TV and gave a yawn. "Guess we'll fly out tomorrow. Night, Ran...Daddy."

"Sounds good, Baby...night." Randy yawned as he moved to get comfortable. John drifted off to sleep. For once, there seemed to be no tossing and turning from him this time. When John woke in the morning, he heard Randy snoring next to him still.


	47. Chapter 47

(For any of you who missed it, we uploaded an update for this story last weekend. Fanfic did not send out the e-mail notifications.) Rose and Jade

John laid in the quiet of the room as he thought things over. Last night had been stressful for him but it had also been fun. He had felt a deep connection with Randy and more relaxed than he had in a long time. The nightmares that plagued him nightly had been blissfully gone. Maybe he needed to push himself past the uncertainty and reconnect more. John quietly got out of bed and scheduled a flight to Florida for later that morning. Shortly after John got up, Randy shifted, his arm finding an empty space. "Hmm?" He mumbled with a yawn. He opened his eyes. He thought maybe John just went to the bathroom and shut his eyes again.

John dressed and then walked out to the balcony to look at the morning sun. For the first time in months he felt a small shred of hope. He knew the things that had been forced on him were not his fault. He just had to keep pushing forward. He walked back inside and quietly placed an order for a large breakfast. Randy turned again, seeing light behind his closed eyes and the bed still empty. "Babe?" He called out.

"Yeah...just ordering breakfast." John said quietly.

"How long you been up?" Randy opened his eyes to try to look around for John.

"Not long...just watching the sun rise." John explained as he moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Oh...It was dark when I woke up before...You were gone so I thought you went to the bathroom." Randy told him as he moved so he could get behind John in the bed to hug him.

"Just thinking." John did not tense at the contact for once. "Last night was scary...but it also felt good...I'm trying to push a little, Daddy."

"Okay, Babe...was this okay?" Randy asked, tightening the hug just briefly but part of him was ready to let go if John said he needed space.

"Yeah...it's fine." John gave a shaky breath. "I ordered a big breakfast...our plane leaves in a few hours."

"Sounds good...do I have time to hop in the shower before the food arrives?" Randy asked. He smirked to himself, seeing the faint mark on John's neck.

"Yeah...plenty of time. I'll watch for the food." John assured him. He was oblivious to the now purple bruise on his neck.

"Okay, Babe...won't be long." Randy gave John a faint squeeze before quickly kissing the mark then slipping from the bed to move to the bathroom. John felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the kiss. He watched Randy go then moved to finish getting ready for the day. Randy only wanted a quick shower to freshen up before the flight. He got out a short time later and toweled off before moving to find comfortable clothing for the trip.

The food had arrived and John was setting it up when Randy walked out to dress. Randy looked over, smelling it. "Guess I had good timing." He commented as he pulled out gym shorts.

"Yeah...I got western omelets, fruit, coffee, and a side of ham." John told Randy as he sat the plates out.

"Sounds and smells good." Randy told John as he walked over, taking a seat still shirtless.

John's eyes roamed to Randy's chest briefly before he took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks. I thought it sounded good." Randy went to begin eating the same time his stomach chimed in.

John chuckled as he ate. It was the first time he had laughed in weeks. Randy looked over, hearing John, giving a light smile. He hoped these were signs that the trip to Florida would be good. John looked thoughtful as he ate, He finally spoke after a few minutes. "When the time feels right in Florida...I...I want you to fuck me. I need that push...that seduction. If I honestly want to stop I can say Red."

Randy's looked up a little surprised. "Yeah, Babe...I would love to."

"I admit I'm nervous...but after last night I slept...no nightmares." John said slowly. "I think the...connection is good for me."

"Well, it's good for anyone, Johnny...but yeah...whatever you want...whatever you need. I do miss it and I enjoyed last night." Randy told him, sipping his coffee.

"I miss you." John said after a few long moments. "I miss Brandon too. It's like...I'm missing my other boyfriend."

"Well, with that offer he may make an appearance." Randy admitted.

"I thought he was ashamed...I gave up the collar for now." John admitted.

"Key phrase...for now." Randy pointed out. "We know you needed time to heal, Babe."

John nodded. "I don't know why Brandon matters so much...I think we grew close during the time in...Canada."

"Yeah...good thing I didn't have permanent brain damage or something." Randy commented. John's eyes took on an empty look at the words as the memories came back. He tried to focus on eating and not let it grab him again. "Fuck, Babe...that was dumb of me...sorry." Randy told John, seeing the look to his face before he focused on the food.

"It's okay...I'm glad you don't either." John said finally. Randy covered his mouth, feeling slightly sick and closing his eyes. It passed quickly and he returned to his meal.

The day passed and the two men boarded the flight for Florida. John sat quietly and tried to relax as he looked out the window. Randy seemed groggy and unfocused since breakfast, kicking his seat back to rest on the flight.

John cast glances at Randy from time to time. He seemed off since breakfast. "You okay?" He checked finally.

"Just feeling a little under...should be fine later." Randy told him.

"Maybe I woke you too early. Get some rest." John tried to urge him.

"Who knows." Randy closed his eyes. He tried not to make a sound when he felt his stomach twist but he did shift. John moved from the window seat closer to Randy. He just sat close to him and kept an eye. At one point after they were in the air Randy excused himself and moved to the lavatory for a few minutes before making his way back to his seat, looking a little flushed. "Don't think something at breakfast agreed with me." He commented after he got back in his seat.

"Fuck...sorry, Ran. Hope you feel better." John told him as he looked.

"Yeah...me too." Randy told him as he tried to get comfortable.

John thankfully felt fine after eating the same food. He closed his own eyes to rest for the flight. "You can relax when we get home."

"Just hope I'm up for the steak and potatoes...they sounded so good last night." Randy told him.

"If not I'll order you in some soup." John told him. He actually moved to rest his hand on Randy's knee.

"Okay...um...did you confirm the breakfast was made gluten free?" Randy just asked, grasping for clues.

"Of course, Ran. I always do that." John assured him. "They even checked with the cook for me."

"Okay, Babe...just bug I guess." Randy told him. The rest of the flight was uneventful. They made their way to John's and John insisted on making Randy comfortable before he took care of things. John spent a few hours alone in thought and just walking around the playroom. He knew he wanted these things...loved these things. They had been taken away from him by monsters who used and twisted them against him. He could not pretend that they didn't exist though...he needed it in his life. He needed Randy his best friend, Randy his Daddy, and Brandon his Sir. John spent hours in reflection before walking to check on Randy who was in the master bedroom.

Randy was just waking up, looking around. He looked towards the door, hearing it open. "Hey, Babe...how long was I out for?"

"A few hours." John walked to sit on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Better...I guess I just picked up a small bug or something at one of the arenas." Randy smiled. "Just hope you didn't catch anything from me."

"I feel fine...just thinking and walking around the house a little." John admitted.

"Well, that's good...just looking out for you, Babe...it can creep up at times." Randy told him.

John nodded as he sat down. "Do you feel up to steak for dinner or do you want me to order you some soup?"

"Steak and potatoes will be fine, Johnny...I think whatever hit me passed." Randy smiled.

John looked lost in thought as he nodded. He stood up and slowly walked to the walk in closet. He returned a few minutes later with his collar. "I-I did a lot of thinking. Sex scared me because they took the things I loved and used them against me...but I can't keep running. I need to be pushed...I need to try." He huffed a breath. "I...would like to wear this today. And later, whenever you feel it's a good time...fuck me."

Randy moved to sit up taking the collar. "Okay, Babe...I know the feeling. Remember you pushed me to make up a new travel bag?"

John nodded. "I miss my Daddy...I miss Brandon."

Randy stood up, looking John in the eye. "We missed you too...now lift your head for us."

John's eyes looked scared but longing as he raised his head slowly. Randy moved to put the collar on. He then leaned in to kiss John lightly while still holding it. "I'm sorry I was so angry...if you would have left me I wouldn't blame you." John said softly when it broke.

"It's okay, Babe...I stuck with ya...we both did. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was treating you like an object." Randy replied sincerely as he released his hold on the collar.

John nodded again. He gave a dimpled smile. "Well...what do you want to do? Relax, go for a swim?"

"Well, you can't swim with that on...and it looks so nice gracing your neck again. Maybe a movie first?" Randy suggested.

John nodded. "Sounds good." He stripped down to a pair of red lounge pants and turned on the TV. "What kind of movie you want to see?"

"Don't care. You had me pick the last one." Randy told him, moving to get comfortable back on the bed again.

John looked over the movie options and chose Suicide Squad. "Haven't seen this yet." He commented before laying down.

"Works for me." Randy commented before shifting closer on the bed. The movie was pretty entertaining. John moved to rest his head on Randy's chest as they relaxed together. Randy seemed more focused on John at times then the movie as he would rub John's arm or head as they relaxed. Were things really going to finally get back to 'normal' for them? At the end of the movie a song began to play. The lyrics got John's attention.

I torture you

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

I'm a slave to your games

I'm just a sucker for pain

I wanna chain you up

I wanna tie you down

I'm just a sucker for pain

John gave a chuckle. "Sounds like a song for Brandon. Eminem would kill those verses."

"Hmm what?" Randy questioned as he tried to focus again. "Yeah, I guess in some odd way."

"What's up? You seem distracted." John said as the credits rolled.

"Nothing's up, Babe...I guess I was just letting my mind drift just enjoying holding you." Randy told him.

"Oh...okay." John turned off the movie."Want to just lay and relax awhile?"

"Yeah, sure." Randy moved to strip his shirt off before he laid back down.

John gave a small smile as they laid. He realized he had not let Randy see him naked in months. The depression made him insecure and moody. "I...hope you're not disappointed when we do fuck...it's been awhile."

"Disappointed? What do you mean?" Randy asked, looking over.

"You haven't seen me naked in a while...I um...lost some weight in my ass." John admitted.

"Ah, Babe...I saw you the night in the tub before you started to work out again...then I saw you last night when I gave you the hand job and the hickey." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess not as close up as fucking." John worried.

"Well, then get your ass up and show me." Randy smirked.

John's face flushed. "I'd rather not...you'll see it when you fuck me later." His voice shook slightly. John sounded like a nervous teen who never had sex not an experienced man in his thirties.

"Awe, come on, Babe...I'm sure you're still as fuckable and spankable as before." Randy told him. John shook slightly as he moved to stand. He lowered his pants and turned so Randy could see his ass. "Still a fine specimen, Baby. Now get over here and let me test the spank factor." He smirked. John moved until he was on the bed and laid across Randy's lap. This all felt so new to him. "Yeah...that's nice." Randy commented as he took his hands to rub over John's ass. "Feels good." He commented in a breathy tone before giving John's ass a firm swat.

John gave a slightly shaky breath at the sting. "Still like it?"

"Yeah...you?" Randy asked with the second swat before rubbing over the faint hand prints.

"Yeah...feels good." John admitted

"Good." Randy swatted John a couple more times. "Still hot, Baby." Randy told him before he gropped one cheek.

John gave a grunt. "Good to know. I want you to fuck me in the pool room."

"The grass, a lounge...or the water?" Randy asked with another squeeze of John's cheek before swatting it.

"Grass...want it hard...want you both to claim me." John's voice shook slightly from heat and fear.

"Want to go now?" Randy asked. "I don't know if you feel me poking your stomach or not."

John chuckled. "You're hard already?" He moved to stand up. Looking at Randy, John could see where Randy's shorts were beginning to tent.

"Told you you're hot." Randy smirked. "Now go grab the lube and get your ass moving." John moved to pull a small tube of lube from his nightstand after pulling his lounge pants back on. He walked to leave the bedroom and walk to the pool room. Randy moved after John. "Damn, I thought I would chase you naked through the house. " He laughed. John chuckled softly. He was still a little self conscious about his body.

"Oh, well since I can't get that view." Randy sped up to moved past John, slapping his ass as he went past him and down the steps. John followed Randy down to the pool room. It was one of their favorite places. Once in the private paradise, Randy moved to remove his shorts.

John looked at Randy, giving a shallow breath. "You look good." He pulled off his pants, stepping out of them.

"So do you." Randy told John. He moved over, grabbing the older man once he was stripped and pulled their bodies flush before moving in to kiss him deeply.

John gave a soft moan as Randy kissed him. There was a hunger in the younger man. Randy trailed on hand down John's back until he could grope his ass as his kiss grew hungry in feeling a sense of wanting to devour the older man in his grasp. John felt his own cock twitch and thicken at the feeling. Randy's desire for him was what had attracted him so many months ago. Randy broke the kiss, allowing John to see the almost familiar dark gleam as he moved to hook John's collar. "Give me the lube then get on all fours." He told him thickly.

"Okay, Daddy." John said as he moved to hand Randy the lube. He slowly got down on the grass.

Randy opened the lube and started to apply it to himself. Goosebumps covered John's body as he waited. He felt so exposed. Randy moved up behind John. He braced one hand on John's shoulder as he rubbed John's ass with the other. "Talk to me." John said in an almost shaky tone. He couldn't see Randy so he wanted to hear him.

"We missed ya so much, Baby Boy." Randy told him thickly still rubbing his ass. "You make us both feel so good."

"Missed you too...don't think I'm up to trying any orgasm denial...worried it will trigger me." John admitted.

"It's fine...I think we all have been denied enough. If or when you are ready we can try again." Randy told John, patting his ass.

"I'm ready...I want you both." John said thickly. Randy moved his hand from John's ass to his cock to help guide him between John's cheeks and pushed in.

"Don't want slow." John said. " Want to feel it later...no holding back. " Randy moved his hand from his cock to grasp John's other shoulder before snapping his hips to drive himself deep in one go with a deep moan. "Mmmm, this what our boy wants?" He pulled back to snap forward again. John was almost driven face first forward into the grass. He groaned at the erotic pain. "Good." Randy stated as he repeated it with a moan. "Fuck, missed how good you feel."

"I...gave a blowjob." John replied as he panted.

"Still missed your tight ass." Randy told John as one hand moved to grip John's hip near his ass.

"Feels good." John admitted as he took in the feeling.

"Sure does." Randy moaned out. "Gonna fill you so good."

John gave a heated sound at the words. "Sorry I waited so long...I was a fool."

"Scared, sick...we've been there." Randy moaned as he continued. "Now you are healing." He panted, licking his lips.

John's heart warmed at the words. "Tell me I'm yours...only yours."

"Always our Boy...mine and your Daddy's." Randy moaned a dark possessiveness to his tone. "No one touches you but us."

"Sir Brandon?" John asked in a hopeful tone. He had not seen him in months.

"It has been for a while." Randy moaned.

"Sorry I defied you...drove you away." John moaned.

"You were scared." Randy ran the hand from John's hip up over his back. "Just wished we knew why. Talk later...for now...enjoy."

"Scared it would trigger memories." John admitted. "But I was wrong...feels so good."

Randy moaned as one hand braced John by the shoulder and the other trailed nails faintly over John's back and hip. John groaned at the feeling. It was oddly comforting. "Don't want Taker touching me...just you."

"He was just instructing." Randy told him. "Seemed you were hurt about him touching us too though."

"They spoke of making me watch them fuck as a punishment...I...was afraid of losing you." John admitted.

"Never happen." Randy told John, letting his nails bite into John's hip. "He offers your Daddy something different is all. You won't lose us."

"Being made to watch Taker give Daddy pleasure when I take no part in it is torture." John explained. He moaned at the pain.

"Isn't that why it's called a punishment?" Randy asked as he change angles.

John felt a churning in his stomach again at the thought. Didn't his feelings matter? "I...don't think you would like watching Taker fuck me." He said lowly.

"Of course I wouldn't." Randy replied with a narrowing of his eyes. "Forget it?" He told John, thinking they keep going down this path one or both of them would get turned off.

"Yeah...might be best." John replied.

"Good boy." Randy told him as he tried to focus in making them both feel good. He slid his hand from John's hip under them to grasp John's cock. John gave a gasp as Randy's hand touched his cock the same time he brushed his prostate just right. "Yeah...that's it...mmmm so good when I feel you tighten." Randy moaned.

"Yeah...fuck me." John said with an almost possessive tone that was unlike him. "My cock...my Daddy's hot body is mine."

Randy gave a smirk as he continued. He loved hearing John like that...craved it. "So close, Boy...got us so hot."

"Me too...fuck." John closed his eyes at the building feelings.

"Yeah, fuck." Randy moaned, giving a few hard quick thrusts before he came. John shuddered as he felt Randy flood him. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He cried out his own release only moments afterward. After John finished, Randy released John and slowly pulled out, falling to the ground next to him. "That...was good."

John rolled to face Randy. "Yeah, it was." He panted out for breath. He grasped Randy's spent cock. "My cock."

Randy groaned, his back arching slightly. "Fuck, Johnny." He panted. "Yeah…" John released Randy and fell back to relax. He did feel a lot better. Randy and Brandon were trying to fully translate what has gotten in to John, but they figure at least for now it was still best to keep a distance from Taker in a personal capacity.

"I just like to know I'm yours and you're mine." John said out loud after a moment. "So many have tried to tear us apart."

"Well, Taker isn't going to...no one is." Randy told John as he reached for his hand.

"Damn straight they're not...we've been through too much." John gave the hand a squeeze. "My Daddy's hot body is all mine."

"Can't believe I am asking...but more so for him." Randy started. "Would you ever debate...hmmm...taking him?

"I...touched your ass once...joked about it and you choked me out." John reminded him.

"That was quite some time ago...as you said yourself...we have been through a lot since then...I think I have changed since then. We were assaulted by the orderlies in that place...that is why I hated anyone touching me there." Randy tried to explain. "Obviously the dealings with Taker has changed your Daddy's views on it."

"I...wouldn't mind trying I guess." John admitted. "A part of me is flattered you trust me that much. I can't manipulate your body like Taker can."

"I know...but we have a deep connection...maybe you can still make us feel good with that impressive sausage of yours." Randy gave a chuckle.

John had to laugh. "It's not as impressive as yours."

"Thanks...damn, I could fall asleep right here." Randy yawned.

"We could nap in a lounge chair." John offered. "And I'll top you tomorrow if you want." Randy stumbled to his feet, moving to pull John with him to one of the lounges nearby. He climbed on first and pulled John to lay between his legs and against his chest to wrap his arms around him. "Love you." John mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too, Babe." Randy told him as he closed his eyes, letting the rumble of the waterfall lull him to sleep. The two guys slept for a few hours.


	48. Chapter 48

This is the final chapter of the story. We hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it.) Rose and Jade

Later that evening, they enjoyed a dinner of steak and then decided to relax in the main living room with some TV.

John put on an episode of Raw that replayed on one of the cable channels. "I'm embarrassed to admit I've been too busy to watch Raw lately." He told Randy as he got comfortable.

"I guess we both have been." Randy admitted as he kicked back.

John moved to rest his head on Randy's chest. "Mind if I save the me topping thing for next time we're off? I'm honestly a little nervous and we just connected again."

"Wh...oh, of course not, Baby...I wasn't pushing for you to." Randy told him. "He just threw out there that I wouldn't mind having you try."

John suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his mouth going dry. There was a backstage segment of Nikki kissing Nia Jax. "I love a strong woman...you're so much better for me than any of my exes." She purred. John just stared in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Randy exclaimed, doing almost a double take. "When that bitch get back? What is she even doing back? Raw is trying to steal our storyline!" He snapped faintly. Nikki was wearing a higher neckline shirt then she used to and her one cheek hardly showed any marks of being injured.

Nikki whispered to Nia with a smile. "Thanks for helping me win the Fatal Fourway, Big Mama." John just shook his head. "The fuck? She literally stole our storyline."

"Can't they think of anything original?" Randy commented. "Still when the fuck did she decide to come back and why did they let her?"

"No clue...I heard Dolph say he was torturing us all for her! She wanted him to cut your tats off but he said it was too brutal." John closed his eyes as he felt the rage building. "Fucking bitch should be locked away."

"I want to call Hunt." Randy spoke out loud. "This is fucking crazy."

"I'm trying not to lose it." John said thickly. "I'm trying so fucking hard."

"Let me get my phone, Babe." Randy told John. John turned off the TV and moved, unable to see any more. Randy got up to pull his phone out quickly searching for Hunter's number. He paced as he waited for it to be answered. "Hunt, it's Randy...I been better to be blantfully honest with you...What is Nikki doing back in the company?...No shit, I take it she signed a new contract, but why was she allowed to with all the shit going on?...HER only stipulation?! How about fucking letting us know! I don't care what the police say John knows what he heard!..." Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well, she just better make sure she does….yeah, night." Randy sighed, almost growled as he hung up the phone. "Fucking manipulating bitch!"

John was up and pacing as he looked. "What did he say?"

"She finally asked to come back and she passed the fitness exam so they gave her a new contract. Since there was no proof of her involvement with what Dolph did they had no grounds to exclude her." Randy began to rub his head, feeling a headache. "Her one condition was she be placed on the show opposite us to prevent any ill placed retaliations."

"Fuck her!" John actually yelled with a clenched jaw. " She was behind it all! Dolph did it for her! Your face...the kidnapping...the mental and physical torture...all her! "

"Well, somehow she convinced them she wasn't involved." Randy told him. "And she is worried we will retaliate?! Well, they did a fucking good makeup job on her or she healed real well."

John actually moved to hit one of his pristine walls with his fist. The wall shook, pictures shaking. "This is bullshit! Our lives were hell because of her! I was almost suicidal for months! Dolph rots and she goes free!" Randy actually jumped when John did something he may have done himself at one time. He walked over to the older man.

"Come here, Baby." Randy told him, reaching out for him.

John's chest heaved as tears of rage filled his eyes. "I laid beside you in that bed...in agony after watching you be raped and cut...and heard Dolph say it was all for her! I'll use every bit of pull I have in this company to shut the bitch down!"

Randy moved closer until he could grab John to pull him in against him to just hold him. John shook in rage, fighting Randy a moment before his body relaxed. Quiet sobs were heard. Randy held John, rubbing his back. "Did you hurt your hand, Baby?" Randy asked softly as he tried to calm the older man.

"Not much...how can you be so calm?" John whispered. His knuckles were only slightly skinned up. "She's the cause of your scars."

"Trust me, Babe...I am boiling...I wish I could track her down and get the retribution she is scared about...but where would that get us?" Randy told John as he nuzzled John's cheek.

John finally let out a long sigh. "You're right...thanks. You are a good Daddy."

Randy slowly loosened his hold on John and lightly kissed him. "I do try...it's hard at times..but I try." Randy shook his head. "Wonder how ballistic Roman got over that mess?"

"I don't know...I think he had a thing for Seth." John sighed.

"I know and if so he hid it because of family...now his cousin is hooked with the source of the trouble." Randy pointed out.

"Fuck...what a mess." John sighed.

"You're not kidding." Randy sighed. "Well, that was a mood killer...now what?" He looked at John's hand. "Lucky you didn't break anything."

"I want to go to my gym...scream and punch my bag until I pass out." John said.

"Sounds like a plan...let's go...set up mats so we can pass out on them." Randy told John. John had to smirk as he walked to the gym. He loved Randy could understand him. Randy followed John once in the room he moved to the wall where mats were piled up. He pulled out four of them, stacking them two high. "There we go...crash zones." He chuckled.

John ripped off his shirt and moved to turn on some loud music. He gave a yell as he ran to a punching bag that was hanging up, pummeling it. John only had the one bag so Randy decided to run on the treadmill to burn out the energy he was feeling. Maybe he could picture chasing Nikki down a long deserted alleyway. No that might just make him more pissed as he would never catch her. John let all the anger, frustration, and pain out as he screamed. He punched the bag again and again. At times it was Sean, Nikki, or Dolph. He ignored the throbbing in his knuckles. Randy did get on the treadmill, running at a good pace even if he had no set image in his head. Maybe he would get time on the bag later. Maybe he needed to invest in a second one for John.

John screamed until his throat was sore. He paused, his chest pounding and body coated in sweat. Randy looked over a few moments after he realized all he heard anymore was the pounding of his own feet. He stopped the treadmill to look better at John to make sure the older man was not about ready to tip over or throw up. John's eyes were stormy as he looked at Randy. "Get over here and fuck the shit out of me." He ordered.

Randy blinked. "Um, Babe...you okay?" He asked, wondering what has gotten into John besides the stress over Nikki.

"Fuck, me until I pass out." John repeated almost darkly. "All that energy."

Randy almost gulped. "We have no lube."

"I don't care...I want it...Brandon." John said with panted breaths.

Randy pursed his lips and pointed to the mats. "Get over there and strip." He told him firmly. John ripped off his clothes, tossing them aside. He walked to stand by the mats.

"Do I really need to tell you to get down?" Randy asked as he moved to strip.

John just smirked. "You want me down...put me down." Being confident and demanding gave John a sense of control he had lost.

"Damn, what is this ancient Greece?" Randy asked as he moved closer.

John smirked. His eyes were dark. "You'd make a nice sculpture."

"Thanks, Babe." Randy replied as he moved in strike range to try to grab John to muscle him down. John and Randy grappled a few minutes until John ended up on the mat. He was on his knees with Randy holding him from behind. Randy grinded behind John with a heated sounds. "Now stay still like a good boy."

John was panting and sweaty. "Just get that cock hard and in my ass."

"The first part isn't a problem." Randy told John as he let go of him. He began to try to work up some spit to try to add a little wetness to his cock.

"Take me...don't care if it hurts." John said thickly.

"I'm sure it still might...now quiet before the thought kills my buzz." Randy told John, slapping his ass with his free hand.

"Fuck, yeah." John growled at the slap.

Randy moved to grip John's one cheek to part them and moved to push in. He bit his lip with a pant. John jerked backward, impaling himself with a pleased groan. The masochist in him liked the burn. Randy grunted with tears actually wanting to prick at his eyes. "Fuck, Johnny." His voice cracked faintly.

John stopped at the sound. "You okay?" His voice sounded a little more normal.

"I'll be fine...ju-just give me a moment." Randy tried to tell John. John paused a moment. He was not used to Brandon sounding pained. Randy took a deep breath before he slowly started to move. He tried not to think of the pain wanting to radiate through his manhood. If he did he knew he wouldn't be able to please John.

John wanted a hard rough pounding but after minutes passed with Randy moving beyond slowly he knew something was off. "What's going on, Ran?" He asked. "You're hardly moving."

"I can go faster, Johnny." Randy told John as their bodies seemed to be adjusting. He braced a hand on John's shoulder to begin rocking faster.

"I wanted to be fucked hard and rough." John tried to explain. " I thought the wrestling would heat you. " He was not feeling the normal passion from Randy.

"It did Johnny." Randy tried to tell John. He panted as he moved his other hand to John's other shoulder to try to give John what he wanted.

John felt a sadness as Randy's movements seemed forced. There was none of the dirty talk or heat from him. "Maybe we should just stop. You're not feeling it...maybe it was too much too soon."

"No...No...unless you want me to." Randy told him.

"I want to feel your desire...your passion...it was so fucking hot then you just went cold...seems forced." John sighed. Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. John could feel as Randy's blunt nails tried to grip his shoulders. "Prepare for a ride then." He said thickly before he thrusted forward at the same time he jerked John back against him. John groaned at the unexpected change. "Yeah, that's a good boy. Moan for us." Randy told John as he began to rattle his body.

"I'm fucking calling the shots right now." John snarled as he fought for control. " You better fuck me good or I'll throw you down and ride your dick. "

"I thought I was." Randy seemed to almost taunt as he continued.

"Then you'd better do it right...or I'll take it." John said just as darkly.

"Not good enough for you? Go ahead then. Try to show me." Randy told him but not stopping. John gave a growl as he pulled himself off of Randy. He moved to wrestle Randy to his back on the mat. Randy's cock was slightly pink from John's blood. Randy looked up faintly shocked, but also amused. "Okay, Big Boy...ya got me...now what?"

John's blue eyes were dark. "I'm going to ride the hell out of you." He quickly impaled himself with a satisfied groan, setting a hard pace.

"Mmm yeah, take it...fuck you are one hot bitch aren't you? Our hot bitch." Randy moaned out.

"Damn straight." John snarled as he moved. "Anyone else touches me I'll break their fucking fingers off. "

"That's a good boy for us." Randy smirked, watching John as he moved. John grasped his own cock, jerking it as he moved. Moans passed his lips. "That's it...looks so good like that...feels good." Randy told John as he moved his hands to John's hips. "Not gonna last too long." John moaned. "Riding I get the right angle right away."

"Yeah...paint me." Randy told John with a moan.

John jerked his cock as he began to cum, shooting to indeed cover Randy. "Fuck...yeah...mmm..."

"Mmm yeah...continue or move so I can jerk myself." Randy panted.

John pulled out and toppled to his back on the mat. "Shoot on me. Make me look like your slut."

Randy moved to straddle John's chest. He looked down at John as he took his hand to gather some of the cum on his skin and used it to jerk himself. He panted and moaned. "Gonna paint that face of yours."

John panted as the words turned him on more. "Go ahead...make my face drip."

Randy moaned and panted it was only a couple minutes before his pants grew harder. "Oooo yeah...fuck, so close...mmm yeah." He cried out as his head went back shortly before he came with thick spurts of his release shooting out, hitting John's cheeks and chin.

John stuck out his tongue to lick what he could. "Delicious." Randy drily chuckled as he moved off from John, collapsing on the mats next to him. "Fuck, we are wiped."

"You mean I wore you out, Stud?" John winked as he wiped his face.

"Maybe just...a little." Randy replied giving a yawn. John moved to shut off the loud music before laying back on the mat by Randy. He gave a yawn of his own. "Good thing I set this up hmm?" Randy chuckled.

"Yeah." John shifted as he was sore. " Get ready for tomorrow...another day off and I have months to make up for. "

"Fun...at least make me breakfast first." Randy mumbled.

John chuckled. "You two wanted me." He closed his eyes.

"Yeah...still need energy...feed us first." Randy weakly protested with a yawn. "Well, actually sleep first." John gave a mumble as he drifted off to sleep. Randy woke a few hours later still groggy but now also feeling sore. "Damn." He whispered before moving to get up. He stumbled for the small locker area he knew was downstairs. John still snored lightly on the mat. Randy quickly clean up, careful of his tender manhood. He moved back out, seeing John still sleeping. "Oh, well...fuck it." He moved to la back down falling back asleep.

Time passed with a few more weeks going by before the guys were back in Florida for a few days off. John had arrived the day before ahead of Randy and was nervous as he had a big surprise for him. Randy hated that he only had one day that week while John still had his extra one. John told him it was fine and would see him soon. He drove from the airport and to the house, letting himself inside with his bags. "Babe?!" He called from the foyer.

John came in the direction of the voice. He was wearing a loose pair of gym shorts and a tank top. "Hey, Daddy. How was your flight?"

"Cramped...I miss flying with you at times." Randy tried to joke.

John gave Randy a hug. "I hear that." He winced as Randy's body brushed him.

"You okay, Babe?" Randy asked, hearing the sound.

"Um...yeah. Just a little sore." John's face flushed slightly.

"Sore? From what? You were fine when I saw you last." Randy questioned.

"Um...it's a secret." John answered finally.

"A secret? What the?" Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Just forget it, Ran. Let me help you with your bags." John smiled as he moved.

"I can handle them." Randy told John as he opened his eyes, moving past him for the steps.

"Oh...okay." John looked confused but followed Randy.

'I thought we were past secrets.' Brandon whispered in Randy's head. 'It isn't a ring injury so what is it?' Randy huffed a breath as he reached the room and set the bag down to sort the dirty clothing. John could tell something was off with Randy so he tried to give him his space. He tried not to show how sore he felt as he moved to sit.

"So, what did you do with your extra day alone?" Randy asked as he worked.

"I went out for most of the day...looked up an old buddy from school." John said honestly.

"Oh...I see." Randy said simply, looking down as he scooped up the first set of dirty clothing, moving for the hamper.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen David in years so we chatted awhile while I filled him in about you." John laughed.

"Oh?" Randy replied. 'Buddy from school...wouldn't that be from up north? What were they doing down here?' Randy moved to sort the last of his items.

"They moved years ago same as I did." John told him. "I looked him up for a special favor. "

"Favor? The favor that is this secret of yours?" Randy asked, finally stopping to look at John.

John nodded. His breath grew shaky at the look from Randy. "It had to be on a day off."

"And you can't tell me what it is?" Randy asked, getting to the point.

John finally sighed. "Fine...I wanted to wait." He moved to pull off his shorts. There was a large white bandage over his hip.

Randy moved to look. "What happened, Babe?" His tone became one of concern.

"David is a tattoo artist...a good one. I looked him up to get a tattoo." John said with a small smile.

"A tattoo...fuck, Babe...that is going to hurt for a while." Randy looked a little closer. "Over the bone...damn."

"I wanted a good size place to hide." John carefully removed the gauze. The tattoo was a viper coiled with two heads. One head had the fangs extended. "For you." He said softly. "One head represents you and the other Brandon."

"Interesting, Babe...like the cuff?" Randy commented. "Making sure you are treating it properly?"

John nodded. "Do you like it?" He had expected Randy to be touched by the gesture. It was a big deal to him.

"Yeah, Babe I do. Touching you got something that made you think of me." He gave a dry laugh. "Better than the kiss of death."

"Kiss of death?" John asked.

"Yeah, my name." Randy laughed before he moved to kiss John lightly. "You never heard that before?"

"Um...did you not look closely?" John moved to point. In small old English letters the initials RKO were in the center of the coil.

Randy moved to crouch to look. "Hope that doesn't count." He tried to joke. "It's still fresh so it's a little hard to see right now. Give it a couple weeks to heal." Randy stood up. "There is a superstition that you get a lover's name tattooed on you it's a sure way to make the relationship end." Randy laughed.

"Oh...well, it's just the initials." John laughed as he covered it up. " You seemed off...you okay? "

"Yeah I'm fine, Babe. I guess just jet lag." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Well, take a nap if you need one...good thing I'm a masochist...that tat hurts like a bitch."

"Just as long as you didn't get off from it." Randy gave a faint smirk as he stretched. "Maybe I will catch a few winks."

"Nah...it makes me kind of hard now though." John winked. " I'll nap with you. "

Randy moved to strip to his briefs before climbing in the bed. "Okay, Babe. Do you need me to switch sides to I don't bump it?"

"Yeah...I'll cum in my sleep if you do." John chuckled. Randy shifted in the bed to the other side chuckling. John drifted off after a minute.

The guys took a nice long nap. That evening John ordered out from their favorite Chinese place. As they ate, John looked at Randy across the table. "So, Daddy...you still want me to top?"

"If you want to...second guessing?" Randy asking.

John slowly shook his head no. "Nah...I'll do it. Remember I tried before so obviously it's not unappealing to me."

"Okay, Johnny...just checking. Who knows we both may enjoy switching it up at times." Randy replied.

"Yeah...maybe. Guess we won't know until we try." John agreed as he ate. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Would it be too boring to say the bedroom?" Randy asked sipping his drink.

"No...wherever you want, Daddy." John tried to assure him. "The bedroom is just fine."

"Okay, Babe...thanks. Maybe we should hide strategic tubes of lube in key parts of the house." Randy laughed.

John laughed at that. "Yeah...I may have to be more gentle than Taker...my hip and all."

"Damn...didn't think about that." Randy replied. "Well, take whatever pace you need to."

John nodded. "I just hope I can make you feel good. I've never fucked a guy before."

"Just relax, Babe. Yeah, there is differences, but it's not rocket science." Randy told him. John nodded as he tried to finish eating. He moved to clean up once they had both finished. Randy went to help John.

"Go on up to the bedroom and strip, Daddy. I'll be up shortly." John said quietly. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"Okay, Babe." Randy kissed John's cheek before leaving and heading for the bedroom. Randy would be lying to not say he was nervous but he did want this. Reaching the room, he stripped down and moved to get the lube out, setting it to the side before trying to get comfortable in the bed.

John did not come in for a little while. When he entered the bedroom he paused at the sight of a naked Randy laying in bed. His eyes took in the younger man as he stripped. "What position you want, Daddy?"

"Which do you prefer?" Randy asked. "Hands and knees can be easier. Face to face is more personal though."

"I guess hands and knees." John moved toward the bed. He took Randy's hand, placing it on his already thickening cock. "See the effect you have on me?"

"Damn, Babe." Randy gave a faint pant before giving John's member a faint squeeze. He then moved to turn onto his belly and pull his knees under him to lift his ass up. He took a pillow placing it under his chest.

John moved to pick up the lube. "Would you like me to stretch you first?" He took in the sight of Randy's ass Brandon had never allowed him to see.

"Yes, Babe...as I stated before...you have some impressive equipment." Randy told him.

"It's nothing that great...look at you and Taker." John added some of the silky lube to his fingers.

"Well, look at Taker all over...he is a big guy. As for me to you...I think it's a close race." Randy told him.

"Not even in thickness." John said honestly. He moved to slowly push a finger into Randy's ass. "Fuck, you feel tight."

"Whatever you say." Randy told John before drawing in a breath trying to relax. John waited a few moments before adding a second finger. He began to scissor them slowly.

Randy moaned faintly as one of the fingers brushed his prostate. "Like that, Daddy?" John asked softly as he tried to brush the bundle again.

"Yeah...damn." Randy panted.

John let Randy stew a few moments before he moved to lube his own cock well. He climbed on the bed behind Randy and lined up to push in. "Ready, Daddy?" He asked thickly.

"Yeah..let me feel you, Babe." Randy moaned with a lick of his lips. His cock was hard under him with faint twitches from the warm-up and anticipation.

"Just tell Brandon not to kill me." John half joked as he slowly pushed in the tight space. He gave a low moan as his cock was squeezed. "Fuck."

Randy gave a shuttering pant at the feeling. "Yeah, Babe...that's it." He gave a faint more of encouragement.

John pushed until he was fully inside and then stopped to let Randy adjust. "You feel good, Daddy."

"Feels full, Babe." Randy told John

John chuckled. "You're tight as hell." He began to slowly move pulling back some before filling Randy again.

Randy panted with a moan. "Yeah...fuck...good, Johnny." John held Randy's hips as he moved. Soft moans passed his lips as he began to take Randy at a normal pace. Randy moaned faintly and his inner walls twitched around John as a move brushed the right spot, getting a deeper moan from the younger man.

"Right there, Daddy?" John asked as he tried to hit the same angle. He knew Randy gave him a great gift in trusting him enough to top.

"Damn, Babe...yeah." Randy panted.

John repeated the action. "I may not be Taker but seems I can make you feel good."

"Yeah, Babe." Randy moaned some. "He manipulated...yours is...mmmm natural."

"My first time...must be natural talent." John said in between moans.

"I'll not saying….I'm a chick...bu-but told you not much different." Randy panted.

"Guess so...fuck, you feel good." John panted.

"So do you." Randy replied before burying his head in another pillow with a moan and another twitch of his inner walls around John.

John groaned as his cock was squeezed. "I...get off before you...you can fuck me."

"Oh...incentive to hold off." Randy moaned.

John sped up slightly. "Fuck...damn..." He grunted as he felt so close.

"Fuck...like that idea, Baby...fill your Daddy, then Daddy gets to fill you." Randy panted heavily.

"Yeah...oh, fuck!" John exclaimed as he pushed deep to fill Randy. He gave pants as he tried to get his bearings.

Randy almost gasped at the feeling. "Fuck, Babe...hot."

John pulled out slowly and moved to the bed. "Come get yours, Daddy. Lube is on the bed."

"Won't be long, Johnny." Randy moved for the lube. John could see where Randy was indeed fully hard and even dripping slightly.

"How you want me?" John asked as he looked.

"On your back like that is just fine. Just pull your legs back to open for me." Randy told him as he started to slick himself. John grasped his legs, pulling them back some. Randy moved between John's legs. He moved to line up and pushed in, knowing John's loved the quick stretch.

"Fuck." John moaned, feeling sensitive. "You felt good...but I like this better."

"Good to know...both ways." Randy told John as he started to move.

"Fuck...so sensitive." John admitted with a groan. "Feels good though."

"Don't need much more, Baby...already got me so worked up." Randy told John was he moaned and continued.

"Yeah...fill me, Daddy." John encouraged thickly.

"Ooo like hearing that." Randy told John as he pushed on, already feeling the building. It only took a few more minutes at that point before he moaned out as he pumped fast to fill John up. He moved to roll with John to hold him.

Both men were panting as John kissed Randy's lips. "Love you, Daddy...thanks for letting me top."

Randy returned the kiss. "Welcome, Babe...interesting change of pace."

"Y-Yeah...and thanks, Brandon." John said.

Randy chuckled. "I think he voluntarily took a nap on this one."

"Oh...okay." John shifted. "My hip hurts a little but it's kind of hot. Reminds me I'm marked with my Daddy's symbol."

"Be careful getting cleaned...you can't get it wet yet." Randy reminded John.

"I will, Daddy." John gave a yawn. "Want to take a nap first?"

"Yeah." Randy yawned.

John kicked off the light and snuggled close to the younger man. "Thanks for being there for me, Daddy." He whispered. "I know I deal with depression and anger at times. It's improving though."

"We've been there for each other, Babe." Randy told John. "We're each other's rocks even when we thought we were crumbling ourselves."

"Yeah...we got the bad times out of the way now maybe all good." John had to laugh as he closed his eyes.

"We can only hope." Randy mumbled, already falling asleep. The two men fell asleep together, both sated and happy.

Life seemed to go better for Randy and John after that. They both suffered from bouts of depression at times but it faded more and more as time healed wounds. Brandon never fully went away but he seemed to meld more with Randy until John could not always tell them apart. John's interest became renewed in the leather community as he overcame his past and they once again allowed Taker to teach them things they were lacking. The men had been through hell and back but they came out stronger than Randy's scars or John's bullet wound. The mantra Never Give Up had proved to be their way of life.


End file.
